Demigod Uchiha
by CJShikage
Summary: Percy is a demigod but not a normal demigod, he is a long lost member of the Uchiha clan and at the age of 12 he unlocks the Sharingan. Trained by the Ghost of the Uchiha (Madara) he rises to the top of the Greek Demigod world. Smart Percy. Indra Percy. Strong Percy. Cannon Pairings. Post war Madara (aka nice Madara)
1. Lost Blood

Demigod Uchiha The Lightning Thief

 _Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me._

 _Chapter 1: Lost Blood_

My name is Percy Jackson, and for most of my life I've been weird. I've been kicked out of every school I ever went to mostly because of accidents that I've caused on field trips. So when we went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art I was sure that something was going to happen. Anyway while we were on the bus the school bitch, Nancy Bobofit, was throwing chunks of her lunch at my best friend, Grover Underwood, he was an easy target because he was weak and scrawny. I couldn't do anything about this as I probation and if anything went wrong I'd get blamed and in school suspension would be my punishment. Nancy knew this and was taking advantage of it by going out of her way to piss me off.

"I'm gonna kill her." I said as Grover dodged another chunk of sandwich.

"It's okay Percy, I like peanut butter." Grover said as another chunk got stuck in his hair.

"That's it." I started to get up but Grover stopped me, looking back a small part me wishes I had decked Nancy right then and there. In school suspension would be nothing compared to what I was getting myself into. When we arrived at the museum we got off the bus and we started going past Greek and Roman paintings, my Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner talked about each one and several of Nancy's friends started laughing and giggling and I eventually lost it. "Will you shut up!" that came out louder than I intended and Mr. Brunner heard me.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"No sir."

"Percy can you tell me what this picture represents?" Mr. Brunner asked

"That's Kronos eating his kids right?" Percy says

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said obviously not satisfied "And he did this because…."

"Kronos was the king of the Titans and he didn't trust his children who were the gods because his mother, Gaia, foretold that one of them would rise to overthrow him so he ate them, his wife, Rhea, hid Zeus and gave Kronos a rock instead. Years later when Zeus grew up he fed Kronos a mustard and wine cocktail which caused him to throw up Zeus' siblings, then Zeus his siblings and friendly Titans fought Kronos and his kin in the Titan War and were able to beat Kronos then, just as Gaia said, Zeus overthrew Kronos and sliced him into a thousand pieces with his own scythe and cast his remains into Tartarus where he was to remain for all time." I recited from memory, Mr. Brunner smiled happily at my answer, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend of hers.

"Like we're going to use this in real life, like it's going to say on our job applications, 'please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said. "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover snickers.

"Shut up!" Nancy hissed, her face turning as red as her hair.

"I don't know sir." I responded still trying to figure out how I memorized my previous answer, then a voice spoke and said.

 _"You had your sharingan active when you read that section of your textbook and those blessed eyes give photographic memory."_ I spun around looking for who just spoke.

"Who said that?!"

"Said what Mr. Jackson?" Mrs. Dodds asked with an evil tone in her voice, my voice turned red with embarrassment.

"Nothing, ma'am." Mr. Brunner dismissed us for lunch not long after that and Grover and I ate our lunch together while Nancy pick-pocketed tourist.

"I'm really impressed Percy, that was awesome how you answered Brunner's questions." Grover said.

"I still wish I knew how I did that." Then that voice spoke again in an agitated tone.

 _"I already told you how you did that, don't make me repeat myself."_

 _"Okay, who the hell are you and why am I the only one who can hear you?"_ This time I thought my answer as when I asked it out loud the voice didn't respond. Suddenly all time froze and a man with waist-length hair and with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye appeared. Although he looked relatively young, he had prominent creases under each of his eyes. He wore crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. He carried an orange-brown Gunbai which had a long black chain running up it and he had a Kama strapped to his back.

"I have only moments to speak with you for now young Uchiha so I'll make this quick….My name is Madara Uchiha and you are one of the last few of our once proud clan to appear. For 15,000 years our clan has been all but extinct with only one or two in almost 10,000 years. The sharingan is a blessed eye that only you have awakened since our near extinction. Four thousands of years I had lost hope of ever seeing our Kekkei Genkai active that is until you were born, my chakra is now clinging to your and you are the first who I could found to. "Your sharingan has awakened but you don't know how to use it as you have never been taught. I will teach you when I have more time but until then I bid you farewell." Madara faded and time returned to normal.

 _"What the hell?"_ I thought as I looked at Grover who had gone silent. Before I could ask him if he had seen Madara he spoke.

"Can I have your apple?" Grover asked, I wasn't feeling that particularly hungry so I gave it to him. A few minutes later Nancy Bobofit dumped her lunch on Grover's lap and smiled.

"Oops." She said, I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, 'Count to ten, get control of your temper.' but I was so mad my mind went blank, a wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming. "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds pretty much materialized next to us a triumphant smile on her face. Some of the kids were whispering,

"Did you see-"

"-The water-"

"-Like it grabbed her-"

"Now honey." Mrs. Dodds said.

"I know," I said, "erasing textbooks for a month." That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. "I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me, Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying. "

"Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked and I glared at her and for a reason I didn't understand she started sweating like crazy and she then vomited all over the floor. But I walked up and about half way I looked back at Grover who was desperately trying to get Mr. Brunner's attention but he was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up and Mrs. Dodds had disappeared and was inside the entrance hall.

 _"Okay,"_ I thought. _"She's going to make me buy a new T-shirt for Nancy at the gift shop."_ But apparently that wasn't the plan, I followed Mrs. Dodds deeper into the Museum and when I finally caught up to her we were back in the Greek and Roman section. The gallery was completely empty except for us, Mrs. Dodds was standing there arms crossed in front of a marble frieze of the Greek Gods. She was making a growling noise that made me nervous. Even without the noise Mrs. Dodds was looking at the frieze as if she wanted to pulverize it.

"You've been giving us problems, honey."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you really thing that you'd get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad, it was evil.

 _"She's a teacher, it's not like she's going to hurt me."_ I gulped. "I'll try harder ma'am." Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, it was only a matter of time before we found out; confess and you will suffer less pain."

 _"What the hell is she talking about? Did they find out about the illegal stash of candy I'd been hiding and selling, maybe they found out that I'd gotten my essay about from Tom Sawyer without reading the book and now they're going to take away my grade. Or worse…..make me ready the book!"_

"Well?" She demanded clearly irritated about my lack of a response.

"Ma'am I don't-"

"Your time is up." she hissed then something really weird happened….her eyes started glow like barbecue coals, her fingers stretched turning into talons, her jacket melted into large leathery wings. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings, claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and she was about to rip me to shreds. Then things got even weirder, my vision turned black and white with Mrs. Dodds glowing yellow, then Mr. Brunner, who had been outside a minute ago, wheeled into the doorway.

"What ho, Percy!" He shouted and tossed a pen through the air.

"Die honey!" Mrs. Dodds lunged at me but she was moving in slow motion and I dodged and grabbed the pen, but when it hit my hand it wasn't a pen anymore, it was a sword, Mr. Brunner's Bronze sword, the one he used on tournament days. I turned to face Mrs. Dodds and she lunged again. "DIE!" my vision showed me the path that she was going to take and I rolled under her strike and swung the blade and it sliced right through Mrs. Dodds and she hissed as she exploded into a shower of yellow powder. A wave of air passed over me and when I turned to thank Mr. Brunner he was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself, then I walked outside and saw Nancy who gave me a dark look, or as best she could with vomit covering her shirt.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whooped your butt!" she shouted.

"Who?"

"Our teacher, Duh!" I walked over to Grover and sat next to him.

"Where is Mrs. Dodds?"

"W-who?" Grover stuttered and he wouldn't meet my eyes and I knew he was lying, however I didn't pester him as I remembered I was still holding onto Mr. Brunner's pen. I walked over to him and he looked up from his novel, like he'd never put it down.

"Ah, that would be my pen, next time please try to bring your own writing materials Mr. Jackson."

"Sir," I said. "Where is Mrs. Dodds?" he stared at me blankly.

"Who?"

"The other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, the pre-algebra teacher." He frowned at me and sat forward looking mildly concerned.

"Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip, as far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?" Then I heard a small chuckle and Madara spoke.

 _"He's a good liar I'll give him that."_ He said. _"But I am not so easily fooled. What you saw was very real and you will need to learn to defend yourself, you won't always have someone to hand you a weapon."_

 _"Then teach me, Madara, I want to learn."_

 _"Very well, every night as you sleep, I will teach you how to dance."_

 _"Dance? I thought you were teaching me how to fight."_

 _"Oh, sorry old habits, yes when I am done with you, young Uchiha, no one will be able to fight you and win."_


	2. Ignited Flame

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: Ignited flame

(Time Skip 2 months later)

Over the last ton months Madara had taught me a lot about fighting and how to disarm foes without a weapon. I learned how to fully utilize my sharingan and many jutsu from Madara that he had acquired over his long life and how to call upon my chakra at will. My sharingan was now at two tomoe but I rarely used it in my practice sessions as Madara told me that 'These eyes do not make you invincible and you will need to learn how to fight without them and only use them when you know you need them.' While my strength increased my grades in everything but Latin dropped to D's and F's. I got into more fights with Nancy and her friends and even broke her arm….twice, yeah I had a good laugh about that. Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good. The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy, not that I particularly cared, I was sick of this place anyway. So my training with Madara continued and so did my studying Greek history as Madara stressed that this was important. Finally the night before the finals arrived and I was up late studying, after a while I closed the book and decided to confront Mr. Brunner about Mrs. Dodds, I walked towards his class and then I heard Grover's voice.

"-Worried about Percy Sir," I froze solid and edged closer. "With him being on his own this summer."

"I know but, we should let him enjoy his ignorance a while longer." Mr. Brunner's voice responded.

"The solstice deadline…."

"Will have to be resolved without him."

"But the Kindly one was in the school and he saw her."

"A hallucination, the mist over the students and staff will convince him of that."

"But we know and they now to and they will attack more." I dropped my textbook and it hit the ground with a 'Thud' I bolted and hid in a nearby classroom as I heard Grover coming and saw a shape that was way too big to be Brunner in the hall outside the room.

"It was nothing, just my nerves."

"I know, My nerves haven't been right since the solstice."

"Mine either." the sound of what sounded like hooves walking away down the hall to the right. I wanted until I only heard silence and I walked to the left and back to my room and saw Grover lying on his bed, I decided not to say anything and I went to sleep and prepared for another beating from Madara from our training.

(My mindscape)

Madara was standing there and he raised his hands and a row of Greek swords and armor rose from the void of nothingness.

"Choose your weapon." Madara said. "But remember what I told you…."

"The weapon chooses its wielder not the other way around." I walked up and down the aisle of weapons running my hand over every conceivable but nothing spoke to me until I reached a trident with blue blade and intertwining blades and a spike at the end the grip was wrapped in brown leather. My eyes widened as I picked up the weapon and the wind swirled around me and I swung it around balancing it on my neck twirling the blade and then standing in a defensive stance that I didn't even know I knew. I held out my hand to Madara, who had his Gunbai and Scythe in his hand, and made the 'Bring it' motion. Madara charged me and true to our regular practices I didn't use my eyes, I countered every blow and even managed to land a couple of blows on Madara but then he jumped back and exhaled a fireball and I made a half tiger hand seal. "Suiton: Suidanha!" I exhaled a jet of water which sliced the fireball in two and diverted them around me. Madara gained a look like he was pondering something then he attacked again with even more ferocity I could barely track his movements, then something weird happened, the water at my feet shot at Madara who was attacking from my blind spot.

"Interesting….Return to your waking world I must ponder this." Madara flicked his wrist and I went flying back to the waking world. When I woke up and my body was sore all over as usual and I groaned as it got up, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my hair had grown and become spiked like Madara's, not as long as his but similar. I went down to my classes and took each class's final not really caring until I got to Brunner's, there I took the test and walked out feeling confident, and went back to my dorm and started packing. The only person I dreaded saying goodbye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound, finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" Grover nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He stuttered

"I overheard the conversation that you and Mr. Brunner were having last night?" Grover's eye twitched

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much, so what's the solstice deadline?"

"Look Percy-I'm worried about you, hallucinating demon math teachers.

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that you might be over-stressed or something because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds and…."

"Grover you're a really, really bad liar." his ears turned pink, then he fished out something out of his shirt pocket, a grubby business card and handed it to me.

"Just take this, okay? Just in case you need me this summer." The fancy script was murder on my dyslexic eyes but I finally figure out what it said.

"What's half-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Grover yelped. "That's my, um… summer address." I thought about this and looked at Grover again.

"Okay, so if I want to visit your mansion."

"Or-or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" I said that much harsher than I meant.

"Look Percy I-I kinda have to protect you." That caught my attention, all year long I had protected him from bullies and had even started losing sleep worrying about what he'd do without me and now he was pretending that he defended me.

"Grover, what are you protecting me from?" Just then a huge grinding noise echoed through the bus and the smell of rotten eggs filled the buss. The driver cursed and got the bus over to the side of the road and got out and tinkered with the engine then announced that we had to get off the bus which we did after a lot of groaning and complaining. I looked around at my surroundings and saw a fruit stand and three old ladies knitting the largest pair of socks, there were the size of sweaters but definitely socks. I activated my sharingan and looked at them, they glowed gold but a dark aura surrounded them. "Divine in origin but with a dark nature….the fates?" I muttered to myself, at my left I saw Grover shaking and he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Please tell me they aren't looking at you."

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on. "

"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life, the passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?" He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.

"You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah."

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me. "This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked no answer, he looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. _"Yeah….creepy."_

 _"Tell me about it."_ Madara said. _"But given what we just saw that's not unexpected."_ Madara had a point but I wasn't about to let fear rule me After we got back to the city I ditched Grover, I know, I know 'dick move' but honestly I need some time to focus on figuring some things out, I took a taxi back to my apartment. When I got back I walked backing into the house and saw Gabe and his poker buddies, Gabe looked at me and sneered.

"Where's mom?"

"Work." Gabe said. "Got any cash?" typical Gabe, whenever I was home Gabe would force me to fund his gambling habit, he called it our 'Guy Secret' meaning if I told my mom he'd punch my lights out, but now I could fight back and so I chose to defy him.

"No I don't now fuck off." I turned on my heel and started to walk upstairs when I heard Gabe come after me and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't lie to me." He growled I stood still then, faster than Gabe, who was slow anyway, could react I swept him off his feet and pinned him and held a pocket knife to his throat while holding his arm at an angle that clearly caused him pain.

"Rule number one….don't touch me, rule number two….DON'T touch me, rule three try that again and I'll give you a sex change the hard way." I got off Gabe and walked up stairs and started airing out my room, after a while I heard my mom call my name and she walked into the room with her 'Sweet on America' work outfit and I got up and hugged her and she looked at me.

"You've grown since Christmas," She said "and your hair has changed a bit and have you been working out?"

"Why, is that a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just surprised that's all." she smiled and we sat down on my bed and she handed me the bag of free samples and I attacked the blue sour strings, my mom ran her fingers through my hair. "So tell me about school." I told her about the things that happened except the part about Mrs. Dodds, my sharingan and Madara. The look on my mom's face told me she knew I was holding back information but she smiled at me. "I have a surprise Percy, we're going to the beach." My eyes widened.

"Montauk?!" she nodded.

"Three nights same cabin."

"When?"

"As soon as I get changed." Just then the door opened and Gabe walked in.

"Bean dip Sally, didn't ya hear me?' he asked

"Of course dear, I was just talking to Percy about the trip." Gabe's eyes narrowed.

"You were serious about that?"

"I knew it," I muttered "he won't let us go."

"Your stepfather is just worried about money." My mom said.

"So this money, comes out of your clothes budge, right?" Gabe asked

"Yes."

"And you will only take my Camaro there and back right?"

"We'll be very careful."

"Well-" I had enough and blasted Gabe with a focused wave of Killer Intent and he back up in fear and I smiled at his fear. "F-fine j-just go." I stopped the wave and half an hour later we were ready to go. Gabe went to pull me aside but I pulled out my pocket knife and started twirling on the key-chain and he paled and walked back to the house, I loved the fact that I had put the fear of God into Gabe and we drove off. On the way there my mother and I stay silent but I was practicing my hand seal speed until my hands were a blur to most and could even use one handed signs. When we arrived at Montauk we cleaned out the cabin and we sat by the beach and munched on blue jelly beans, after some time I decided to tell mom about the Sharingan as Madara and I had been able to sense the chakra coming off her.

"Hey mom." I asked

"Yes Percy?" She asked

"What do you know about the Sharingan?"

"The what?" she looked at me confused and I activated my sharingan revealing two tomoe in each eye. "Y-you have that eye too!"

"You've activated your sharingan too?" my mother's eyes turned red and had three tomoe in her eyes.

"Yes mine has been active for years but I never knew what it was called."

"It's called the sharingan and from what I've been able to discover it's from a clan called the Uchiha which disappeared over 15,000 years ago, so I guess you and I are the last members of that clan."

"So it would appeared, but I know how this eye is activated, stress or loss. So how did you unlock it?"

 _"Tell her Percy."_ Madara said. _"About Mrs. Dodds."_

 _"Are you sure Madara-sensei?"_

 _"It is isn't right to hide things from your mother."_

"I unlocked it when I was attacked by my math teacher who turned into a demon." My mother's face turned deadly serious.

"Perseus Jackson, this is serious matter and I need you to answer me truthfully, have you been attacked by any other unusual people after your teacher?"

"No, but I did judo flip Gabe." My mom laughed and the worry she was clearly feeling dissipated.

"Well it's getting late I want to turn it but if you want stay up a little longer that's okay but keep close to the cabin." With that my mother went to bed, I looked at the ocean for a few minutes and then Madara spoke again.

 _"Now is a wonderful time to practice those katon jutsu you learned from me."_ I got up and walked to the edge of the sand and inhale. Then I blazed through hand-signs and ended on tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" I shouted then exhaled a fireball the size of a small house which roared across the surface of the sea and went out about 100 yards before it was extinguished. A small wind danced around my cloths and Madara spoke again.

 _"Congratulations, you are now a fully-fledged member of the Uchiha Clan, you will find all your t-shirts will bear the mark of our clan."_

 _"I thought I already was an Uchiha."_

 _"Earning the Gokakyu is the clan's coming of age test, until you master it you are forbidden from wearing the clan symbol, but now that you have passed wear our symbol with pride."_ I kept practicing Katon Jutsu until I was exhausted and retired for the evening. That night I had a vivid dream, it was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, 'No!' I woke with a start. Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery, with the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said,

"Hurricane." I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer, but the ocean seemed to have forgotten, over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. My mother sprung out of bed and opened it and Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... He wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" My mother looked at me and then back at Grover, I was frozen, looking at Grover. "O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

"I did tell her!" I shouted back and mother tossed me my rain jacket.

"Get to the car both of you! Now!" my mom said, Grover ran for the Camaro but he wasn't running he was trotting shaking his furry hind quarters. Now the story of his muscular disorder in his legs made sense, because where his feet were a pair of cloven hooves.


	3. Demigod!

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Demigod?!

My mother was driving us down the road ignoring the speed limit.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still shocked that my mom looked scared.

"The place your father wanted to send you...a summer camp." My mom said my eyes darted back and forth between Grover and my mom.

"So you and my mom know each other." I asked Grover

"We've never met in person but she knew I was keeping an eye on you." Grover said.

"What exactly are you?" I asked pointing at his legs.

"Doesn't matter."

"'Doesn't matter' my best friend is a goat from the waist down and suddenly my mom is driving like the devil is after us." Grover gave me a look that clearly said 'You wish'

"Percy, the Lord of the Dead and his most bloodthirsty minions are after you."

"Had-" Grover clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Names have power Percy, don't say them out loud."

"Come on." My mother muttered. "Another 2 miles."

"So you're telling me that the Greek mythical ruler of the dead is trying to kill me?!" I asked not believing a word of it.

"Was Mrs. Dodds a myth Percy?" Grover countered. "How about those old ladies?"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds."

"Of course."

"So why-?"

"The less you knew the few monsters you'd attract. We put the Mist over the human's eyes hoping you'd believe that the kindly one was a hallucination, but it was too late you started to realize who you are."

"Who I-what are you talking about?" I took a second to look at myself with my eyes, my chakra was gold and blue intermingling but that didn't make sense, I wasn't a god. Then the weird bellowing noise rose again and I realized whatever was after us was still behind us.

"Please understand, Percy," My mom said. "You are in danger there is too much to explain and too little time."

"Why am I in danger, because some old ladies cut some yarn?" As soon as I said it I remembered what they were.

"Those weren't old ladies, they were the fates."

"Right forgot about that for a second."

"YOU KNEW?!"

"Yeah, I do more than just sleep in class."

"Whatever." Grover rolled his eyes I was about to retort to his statement but my mom shouted.

"BOYS!"

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson could you please drive faster." My mom suddenly swerved and I got a glimpse of a shadow figure then it was lost in the storm.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Almost there, another. Please, please, please." My mother said ignoring my questions, outside there was nothing but rain and darkness when suddenly the hairs on the back of neck stood up, one second later there was a blinding flash and a jaw-rattling 'BOOM!' I felt weightless, fried and hosed simultaneously, I peeled my forehead off the driver's seat.

"Ow."

"Percy!"

"I'm okay." I tried to shake off the daze, I wasn't dead, we hadn't exploded we had swerved into a ditch, our driver's side doors were lodged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring into the car, lightning, that was the only explanation, we had been blasted off the road. Next to me in the back seat was the motionless lump that was my friend Grover, he was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth, I shook his furry hip. _"No! Even if you are half barnyard animal you're still my best friend and I don't want you to die!"_

"Food.' He groaned and I knew there was hope.

"Percy, we have to…" My mother's voice faltered and I looked out the window and in another flash I saw a lumbering figure headed towards us. My eyes showed that he was glowing a sickly yellow and I knew that meant monster.

"Who is?" I started

"Percy." My mom's voice was deadly serious. "Get out of the car." My mother slammed against the driver's side wind but it was jammed shut, stuck in the mud. I tried mine too and it was no good, I looked up at the hole in the roof and knew that getting out there was suicide. "Climb out the passenger's side, Percy you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"What?" Another flash of lightning and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw a huge White House Christmas tree on the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line, get over and you'll see a big farm house down in the valley, run and don't look back yell for help don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too." Her face was pale and her eyes were as sad as when she looked at the ocean. "No! You are coming with me, let's go!"

"Food." Grover groaned a little louder."

"He doesn't want us." My mother said. "He wants you, besides, I can't cross the property line." I climbed over Grover and pushed the door open and shouldered Grover who was lighter than I expected. My mom went with me and I looked back and saw that the monster was the Minotaur. The Minotaur sniffed the car and I remembered that his sight and hearing sucked. Then the Bull-Man bellowed in rage and picked up the car and tossed it where it streamed sparks and then exploded.

 _"Hope Gabe has Bull-man insurance."_ I thought. _"Ah who do I think I'm kidding I don't care about that bastard."_

"Percy, when he sees us he'll charge, wait for the last second jump away, directly sideways eh can't change directions very well once he's charging, get it?" I nodded and then the monster roared again and tromped up the hill. My mother took Grover from me. "Separate remember what I said." she went to the left and then the monster lowered its head and charged me. My eyes showed me the path that it would take and, just like my mother told me, I jumped sideways and the beasts growled with frustration and turned but not towards me but towards my mom who had set Grover down in the grass, we were at the top of the hill and I saw the farm house below me in the valley. My mom was slowly retreating down the hill trying to lure the Minotaur away. "Run Percy! I can't go any further, run!" I tried to reach her But the Minotaur was faster and It charged My mom who tried to dodge like I had but the monster had learned his lesson his hand shoot out and grabbed my mother by the throat. She started squirming and kicking at the monster trying to break free.

"MOM!" She locked eye with me and managed to choke out one word.

"Go!" then with an angry roar the monster clenched it's fist and my mom dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply gone. My eyes stung and my vision grew even sharper and I felt something roll down my cheek I touched the stream and saw that it was blood that was leaking from my eyes. The despair that I felt turned into rage and the monster ed walked over to Grover to kill him too.

"No!" My chakra responded and a blue ethereal warrior surrounded me and the jagged sword impaled the monster through the stomach. "Burn, Amaterasu." the bull man burst into black flames and it roared in agony I cut off a Horn for good measure and picked it up. In a few seconds the bull man was no more. The warrior faded and I picked up Grover and started walking towards the farmhouse. When I got to the door my vision blackened and I stumbled. _"What's happening?"_

 _"Chakra exhaustion,"_ Madara said _"you have a lot for someone so young but the use of Amaterasu and Susanoo consumes a huge amount of chakra and that after activating the Mangekyo, which in itself consumes a lot of chakra, I will teach you to control the power of your new eyes as you sleep."_

"Okay, sensei." The door opened and two people picked me up and dragged into a room. One looked somewhat familiar the other looked very pretty with blond hair curled like a princess'

"He's the one," The girl said. "He has to be."

"Silence Annabeth," The man said "he is still conscious, bring him inside." I had weird dreams and brief moments of consciousness. In one flash the blond girl was spoon feeding me something that tasted like buttered popcorn but it was pudding. When she saw my eyes open she spoke.

"What's going to happen at the summer solstice?"

"What?" I croaked, she looked around as if she were scared that someone would overhear.

"What's going on?" What was stolen? We only have a few weeks."

"I'm sorry, I don't-" someone knocked on the door and the girl stuffed more pudding in my mouth, with my spurts of unconsciousness Madara trained me even harder pushing me farther than he ever had so I could live in this new world that I inhabited, looking back I realized why Madara wanted me to study Greek Mythology so heavily. The next time I woke up I was on a porch with a glass of what looked like apple juice. I picked it up but my hands were so sore and weak I almost dropped it.

"Careful." A familiar voice said, I turned my head and saw Grover leaning against the porch railing, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He had a pair of blue jeans, converse high tops and a bright orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' he was just Grover not goat boy. I thought that my experience was a nightmare but the pain that my eyes held and the bruises and the fact that my chakra was even stronger than before told me that the experience was real. My mom was dead, and my fire was to live with smelly Gabe.

 _"Never!"_ I thought my face contorting with rage

"Sorry about your mom but…" Grover trailed off seeing the look of rage on my face. I took a sip of the juice and was shocked to find it tasted like fresh chocolate chip cookies, homemade, before I knew it I had drained the glass. "Was it good?" Grover sound almost wistful.

"Sorry I should have shared." Grover looked nervous.

"Oh don't worry about it, I can't drink that stuff, I was just wondering what it tasted like."

"Chocolate chip cookies, my mom's."

"And how do you feel?"

"Like I could toss Nancy about 400 yards." Grover smiled.

"Well since you are up I need you to come with me." Grover helped me to my feet and we walked back to the big farm house and we walked inside and I saw two people sitting at a table. One was a buggy man in a Hawaiian shirt, years around Gabe taught me how to spot those who had been hitting the sauce too much, if this guy was a stranger to alcohol then I was a Senju, the other one was…

"Mr. Brunner?!" My former Latin teacher turned to me a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Percy." He smiled. "Good to see you made it here in one piece. "Then I saw the blond girl who nursed me back to health and my heart skipped a beat at seeing her, I found that weird but disregarded it. "At least we have four for pinochle." I sat down next to the Hawaiian shirt man who looked at me.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said enthusiastically.

"Well Percy, I'm glad to see you made it her, I so rarely make house calls and I have high hopes for you."

"House call," I repeated "you mean you came to Yancy just to teach me Mr. Brunner?"

"Actually my name is Chiron, Mr. Brunner was just an alias." My eyes widened at the name.

"Grover!" The Hawaiian print mad said. "Are you playing or not?"

"Y-yes sir." Grover said and he sat down, I looked at the Hawaiian shirt man with my sharingan, he glowed gold and I was able to figure out who he was.

"You're Dionysus, the god of wine." I said, it wasn't a question

"Oh aren't you smart." Dionysus said sarcastically, I looked at the blond girl, like me she glowed gold and blue, I took in every detail of her and again my heart started beating faster.

"Oooh," Madara said. _"Someone has a crush on their nurse."_ He was teasing me but I didn't care.

 _"S-shut up!"_ I said back my face turning red.

"Young man," Dionysus said gaining my attention, "you do know how to play pinochle, right?"

"Annabeth," Chiron started, "Why don't you go to cabin eleven and have them get ready."

"Alright." Annabeth said then looked at me a calculating look on her face. I looked at Mr. D, as I had started mentally calling him, and shook my head.

"No I don't." I said and Mr. D explained the rules and I started playing.

"So, Percy do you realized what you are?" Chiron asked.

"Um, sort of." I recalled the lessons that Madara taught me about the colors that my eyes showed. "I'm, like, half human half god meaning my father, whoever he is, is a god."

"Correct, the technical term is Demigod and this place is called Camp Half-Blood because most campers are Demigods."

"So I'll fit right in, I guess."

 _"A demigod Uchiha,"_ Madara mused out loud. _"An interesting combination."_


	4. Connecting the dots

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Connecting the dots

A little while later Chiron, who was in his centaur form yeah that was a shock to see, was leading me through camp swing me the cabins, the one that caught my attention the most was cabin three, the cabin of Poseidon and like cabins one, two and eight they were empty. Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.

"Oh, look, " Chiron said. "Annabeth is waiting for us. " Annabeth was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven. I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book. "Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir. " Annabeth said

"Cabin eleven, " Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home." Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was a Caduceus inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center. Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully. "Well, then, " Chiron smiled. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner. " He galloped away toward the archery range. I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on. "

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said rubbing the back of my head, I felt that my hair had grown again, it was now down to my upper spine.

"Regular or undetermined?" a camper asked

"Undetermined." Annabeth said and everyone groaned. A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there. " The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke, " Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and saw she was blushing a bit, she saw looking at her and her look hardened. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" I echoed.

"You're undetermined, " Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers. "

"So how long am I here?" some kids laughed at that but I shut them up with a blast of KI and everyone looked like they were thinking the same thing. 'This guy is _not_ to be messed with.' I was fine with that.

"Let' me show you the volleyball courts." Annabeth said and then she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside, when we were a few feet away, she said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that. "

"What?" I got angry and cracked my neck prepping for a fight. "I kill the Minotaur and it's no biggy in my book."

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

"That reminds me, didn't Theseus kill him a really long time ago in the labyrinth right?

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re- form."

"Great." I said sarcastically then remembered Mrs. Dodds. "So, hypothetically speaking, if I killed one with a blade…."

"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"You almost called her something, a Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here, we call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all." Just then a new voice called out.

"A newbie, eh?" I looked over and saw the girl from the ugly red cabin and I balled my fists as I could sense the aura of 'I'm a tough girl and everyone fears me' I was ready to knock her off her high horse.

"Clarisse, " Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess, " the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat, she turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?" I gained a tick mark, and unleashed my chakra cracking the ground.

"Percy Jackson, " Annabeth said not detecting my anger, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares. "

"As in the war god?" Clarisse sneered.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No." I smiled. "Explains the smell though." Clarisse growled.

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever." She went to grab my hair but I smiled sickly and swept her off her feet and punch her and, on pure instinct that I didn't even know I had, I thrust out my hand and three was a tug in my gut and the creek responded and blasted everyone around me with water. I then kicked Clarisse int the ribs sending her flying and she hit a tree with a satisfying crunch. "You Worm!" her friend threw a punch at me but I blocked and pinned her to the ground my pocket knife at her throat.

"It is one hundred years too soon for you to dance with me." I growled, I looked to my left and saw Clarisse getting to her feet I froze her with a blast of Killer Intent, "You wanna gargle with creek water again? Stay down." I got off her friend and looked at Annabeth I saw she was soaked too. "Sorry, I don't know how I did that." She gave me a look that was kinda unnerving. "What?" I asked

"I'm thinking, I want you on my capture the flag team." She said, later she took on a bigger tour and I heard the sound of ringing metal I looked towards the sound and saw a kid pounding a sheet of glowing bronze metal. Annabeth followed my gaze and she saw who I was looking at. "That's Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, he's our most skilled blacksmith."

"So he's pretty good with metal." I started walking towards Beckendorf, when I got there he looked up and paused his work.

"Hey," He said, "you're new here right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well I'm Charles Beckendorf but must call me Beckendorf." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Percy, You're the camp blacksmith?"

"Well pretty much anyone from cabin 9 is a blacksmith but most say I'm the best, so most come to me with things they need forged."

"Could you make a few things for me?" I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the workbench farthest from the fire. I drew a pictures of what I needed, A Gunbai, Senju Clan armor with chainmail underneath and a collapsible scythe. "Could you make the armor collapse into a bracelet or something?" Beckendorf looked at the pictures and nodded.

"Yeah I can do all this and have the modifications down by this time tomorrow, so come back and see me."

"Thanks." Annabeth and I left and she looked at me.

"What was that about?" She asked me

"The weapons are a trademark of my ancient ancestor on my mom's side, Madara Uchiha, the armor is a symbol of respect towards our allies, the Senju."'

"Uchiha? Senju? I've never heard those names before."

"Most haven't." I turned around and pointed to fan symbol on my t-shirt. "This is the symbol of the Uchiha clan, we are only allowed to wear it when we pass the coming of age test and master the Gokakyu."

"What?" she looked at me totally lost, I rubbed my forehead

"It will be easier to show you." I walked toward the canoe lake and stood on the dock, I inhale and blazed through hand-signs. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" I exhaled a roaring fireball, the flames lasted for about 10 seconds before I cancel the Jutsu. Annabeth looked at me shocked and I laughed a bit and walked off back towards Cabin eleven. Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to me as I walked over to my spot on the floor and plopped down with my Minotaur horn. Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact. "Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

"Thanks." I said

"No Problem." Luke sat next to me and pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?" He asked

"Well I got Clarisse pissed at me but other than that I really feel like I fit in here because, for the first time in my life, being able to fight is a good thing."

"Yeah but what about the Gods?"

"Seeing as the pages of Greek mythology book have been jumping into my life and I'm the last member of clan that died out 15,000 years ago I figure the fact that everyone here is a child of a God or Goddess is not that difficult to believe. Your dad is Hermes right?"

"Yep." He said pulling out a switchblade and scraped mud of his sandals."

"The wing-footed messenger guy."

"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.

"Once." I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had any-thing to do with how he got his scar. Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

"So….when is dinner?" I asked my stomach rumbling

"Now." The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before, "Eleven, fall in!" The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down. We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow, Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill. In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur. Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey blonde hair. Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends. Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass.

"To the gods!" Everybody else raised their glasses.

"To the gods!" Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but Luke said,

"Speak to it. Whatever you want-nonalcoholic, of course."

"Cherry Coke." I said, The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid, then I had an idea. "Blue Cherry Coke." The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt. I took a cautious sip. Perfect. I drank a toast to my mother. _"She's not gone,"_ I told myself. _"Not permanently, anyway she's in the Underworld, and if that's a real place, then someday…"_

"Here you go, Percy," Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket, I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I wondered if they were going for dessert or something. "Come on," Luke told me. As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll. Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

"You're kidding." His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food. Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes.

"Hermes." I was next. I wished I knew what god's name to say. Finally, I made a silent plea.

 _"Whoever you are, tell me. Please."_ I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames. When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag. It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke. When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention Mr. D got up with a huge sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels." A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table. "Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson." Chiron murmured something. "Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on." Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a singalong. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around. When bedtime arrived I fell asleep finally feeling like I had a true home, my last thought before falling asleep was.

 _"Madara is going to kick my ass again_ ** _and_** _I have activites tomorrow, this will be fun."_ The next few days I fell into a routine, that felt almost normal, if you don't count the fact that I was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur. Each morning I took Ancient Greek from Annabeth, and we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird. I discovered Annabeth was right about my dyslexia: Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for me to read. At least, no harder than English. After a couple of mornings, I could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache. The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at. Chiron tried to teach me archery, but we found out pretty quick I wasn't any good with a bow and arrow. He didn't complain, even when he had to desnag a stray arrow out of his tail. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Percy." He said Foot racing? Well there I excelled because of my training so I could move at high speeds which shocked the wood-nymph instructors.

"How do you move so fast?" One kid asked.

"Well, the answer to that question is….." Everyone gather around to hear what I had to say. "A secret." I said laughing at their faces as they grumbled. Wrestling, I was unstoppable anyone who stood against me was flatten although I found it boring because no one could match my 'Dancing' as I had referred to it to piss people off. "Keep practicing Clarisse maybe one day you might be able to fight a butterfly." She threw a punch at me but I dodged and palmed her chest knocking the wind out of her. I knew the senior campers and counselors were watching me, trying to decide who my dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. I was stronger than the Ares kids, I sucked at archery unlike the Apollo kids. I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork or, thank the souls of my ancestors, Dionysus's way with vine plants. Luke was confused as well because I didn't relish fighting but I was good, I told him about the past of my clan and how we were warriors from birth and my hand-to-hand combat was something my teacher stressed. I liked camp, I got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night. I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel some connection to my real dad. Nothing came. Just that warm feeling I'd always had, like the memory of his smile. I tried not to think too much about my mom, but I kept wondering: if gods and monsters were real, if all this magical stuff was possible, surely there was some way to save her, to bring her back. My bracelet that held my armor was red with bronze trimmings and the symbol of my clan clasped it together, to dawn my armor all I had to do was remove the symbol and in less than three seconds my armor was ready for combat. The armor had pockets which is where my scythe/sword was kept in pen form, Beckendorf and Chiron explained it, the pen was the sheathed form of my blade Anaklusmos, which Chiron gave me because all the swords didn't feel right in my hand, which was able to transform into a solid celestial bronze scythe with a leather grip at a mental command. Today was sword practice and that I destroyed the competition in as my 'dancing' (damn I hate that verbal tick) was top moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Well I'm about to take his throne." I said taking Anaklusmos out of my pocket, when we faced each other I was a blur of speed and a typhoon of death, Luke was really good and was able to match my skill and dodge my attacks but I was holding back as I didn't want to kill the guy, but I didn't tell anyone that because my true level of skill was about, as Madara put it 'Mid to High Anbu rank' which was pretty good but I was nowhere near Madara's level of skill but he told me I would get there. After a while even I, who had huge amounts of Stamina from my training with Madara, was soaked with sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like such a good idea, I did the same. Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. I instantly felt a sense of dread and happiness as I put two and two together, I knew who my father was….Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, God of the Sea.

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo." The Hermes guys gathered around, they were suppressing smiles. I figured they'd been in my shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me for a punching bag. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon. "This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique." He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand. "Now in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?" I nodded, and Luke came after me. I upped the ante by moving into my high skill and was easily pressing Luke into a corner and for the shits and giggles I disarmed him and held my sword at Luke's undefended chest.

"So that's two for two, my edge eh, Luke?" I laughed.

"By the gods where did you learn to fight like that?" Luke was grinning

"I have a pretty good teacher."

 _"Damn straight you do."_ Madara spoke

 _"Be quiet!"_ I snapped back _"Or I'll gag you again."_ A while ago I learned that I could control my mindscape and if Madara got on my nerves I could envision a gag over his mouth to shut him up.

 _"I never should have taught you that."_ he grumbled. _"Still we have to talk later about you being Poseidon's kid."_

 _"Oh yeah, that's not good is it?"_

 _"No, it's not."_ Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Grover at the lake, after having fun going on the climbing wall. Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, but the lava had almost gotten me. My shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off my forearms. I had kept the identity of being Poseidon's son a secret because didn't want to got broadcasting something that, based on what Madara had told me, was a very, very bad thing. However I had started integrating my control of water into my dancing and learned how to bend the water to my will, I also found that the bottom of the canoe lake was a wonderful spot to practice my chakra control and meditation but I had to make the excuse that my chakra was pushing the water away from me as every time I'd come out dry. As we sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving, until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D, his face turned a sickly shade of yellow.

"Fine," he said. "Just great."

"So your career's still on track?" He glanced at me nervously.

"Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"

"Well... no." I had no idea what a searcher's license was, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask. "He just said you had big plans, you know ... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?" Grover looked down at the naiads.

"Mr. D suspended judgment, he said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete." My spirits lifted.

"Well, that's not so bad, right?"

"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... and even if you did, why would you want me along?"

"Of course I'd want you along!" Grover stared glumly into the water.

"Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill." I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. We talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, I asked him about the four empty cabins. "Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."

"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject.

"No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."

"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus got the sky," I remembered. "Poseidon the sea," I had to really struggle to not call Poseidon 'Dad' "Hades the Underworld."

"Uh-huh."

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here."

"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant let's leave it at that."

"But Zeus and Poseidon they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?" Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably.

"About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

"That's the most serious oath you can make." Grover nodded. "And the brothers kept their word-no kids?" Grover's face darkened.

"Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo-he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia .. . well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

"But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault." Grover hesitated.

"Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill." He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill." I stared at the pine in the distance. I had a worried look on my face but Grover didn't see.

 _"I'm the result of a broken oath…SHIT!"_

 _"Language young Uchiha or I'll wash your mouth out with soap."_ Madara said and I paled at the threat, Madara was pretty good about doing what he said he was going to do as I had learned the hard way.


	5. I Did WHAT!

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 5: I Did WHAT?!

That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual. At last, it was time for capture the flag. When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables. Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"Are those the flags or rally points?" I asked

"Those are the flags." Luke said

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," he said. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do- repaint the flag?" He grinned.

"You'll see. First we have to get one." "Whose side are we on?" He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight.

"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help." I took the clasp off my wrist band and donned my armor and smiled. The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities in order to win support. Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what I'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters I wasn't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus' kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day I smiled at Beckendorf who nodded in acknowledgement. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet. Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal. I was already ready and so I ignored it however I was forced to wear a helmet, even though I insisted I didn't need one, which had a blue horsehair plume on the top. Anaklusmos was in my pocket and my Gunbai was stored in a storage seal on my left wrist which I learned how to make with Madara's help, that's where I kept it when I didn't need it.

"Blue team, forward!" Annabeth shouted, we cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north. I caught up to her and smiled.

"So, Chiron said we can have magic items, so does that mean I can use my chakra?"

"Yeah, sure why not." Annabeth said off handedly.

"Got any advice?"

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Uh no.

"You're border patrol," I slumped slightly

"Aww but then I'll miss all the fun."

"Just stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." She ran off and I rolled my eyes and got into position, it was a warm, sticky night, the woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth had stationed me next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees. Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory. Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by. I unsheathed my Gunbai and blasted Chakra towards the presence and it back off. I heard the sound of a twig snapping and I spun and on the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed and her four siblings fanned out to box me in, not feeling particularly threatened I just smiled and locked eyes with Clarisse.

"Aww, I'm touched," I said sarcastically, "You five went out of your way to relieve me of boredom, how thoughtful."

"We're here to make the kid who insulted our cabin pay in triple." One of Clarisse's siblings said.

"Have fun trying; I, on the other hand, will enjoy handing you your asses on a silver platter." I looked around at the Ares kids and already knew who was going to attack, the first kid slashed at me and I side stepped and Ducked underneath the follow up attack and deflected Clarisse's spear with my Gunbai, electricity arced up my arm causing it to go numb, I used my chakra to counter the burst and the feeling return. _"So that's what Annabeth meant, her damn spear is electric."_ I leapt over the formation and swung my Gunbai. "Futon: Fanned wind." The wind blasted the Ares kids scattering them, The group struggled to their feet.

"You punk." Clarisse growled then she charged with her spear but I was done with that weapon and jumped and shifted my blade to scythe form and sliced the spear down the middle. "Dah! You corpse breathed Worm!" I slammed Gunbai on her head knocking her out, I turned to my next foe who lobbed a vial of Greek fire at me

"Eat this!" I took a defensive stance, the vial hit my Gunbai and shattered but didn't explode, and I pushed the Gunbai back at him.

"Uchihagaeshi." the bomb exploded and the forced blasted back them back, I felt a sword slice my arm and blood oozed from the wound. I turned to see the last Ares kid standing there. "Hey, I thought we couldn't maim." I said in a false hurt tone, I sliced the kid's armor and then shifted my scythe back to blade form and slammed the blade's flat edge against the side of his head, and he crumples unconscious. I looked at my arm that was still oozing blood, I stepped into the water and watch the wound heal, But then I heard the sounds of combat and cheers, I looked to see Luke running with the Ares flag and two Apollo kids backing him, I smiled at Luke as he leapt over about half of cabin five. Luke slammed the flag into the ground and the flag's symbol changed to that of the Caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. The conch shell blew again signaling the end of the game and I cracked my neck and laughed at the strategy that Annabeth had come up as it all was made clear to me.

"Not bad, hero." A voice said next to me and the air shimmered and Annabeth appeared next to me.

"It was a set up," I said. "You wanted to divert Clarisse and her siblings to let Luke have an opportunity to snag the flag."

"Like I said, Athena always has a plan." Then she looked at my arm. "How'd you get that?"

"Sword cut." I said leaning on my Gunbai.

"No, it was a sword cut but look now." The wound had healed and scarred but even that was starting to fade. "Percy step out of the water." I saw the look on her face but I did what she told me and my knees buckles slightly but other than that nothing happened. "Oh, Styx." she cursed. "This is not good, I-I assumed it would be Zeus." Just then a howl ripped through the night and I heard Chiron shout in Greek.

"Stand ready, my bow." A wall of darkness leapt towards me and I raised my Gunbai and was able to deflect most of the damage, I was still wounded but I ignored it and jumped back forming a hand sign.

"Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu!" Several dragon head fireballs flew from my mouth and the hellhound went up in flames as the attack charbroiled it.

"Di Immortales!" Annabeth said. "That was a hellhound, from the fields of punishment, they aren't, they shouldn't!"

"Someone summoned it." Chiron said. "Someone from within the camp."

"It's Percy's fault!" Clarisse said,

 _"Seems she's recovered from her Gunbai to the face."_ I thought

"Percy summoned it!" Annabeth noticed the cuts on my chest.

"Percy, you're wounded step back in the water, Chiron watch this." I stepped back into the river and everyone watched my wounds heal, then a glowing green trident appeared over my head, knowing I was caught I rubbed the back of my head.

"I guess I should have said something, but I kinda wanted to keep it a secret." I said

"You knew!?"

"Well in my defense I didn't want to go around broadcasting. 'I'm the son of Poseidon and I'm the result of a violation of a sacred oath.' Plus, sitting at the bottom of the canoe lake how did that not give it away? Even if I pushed the water away from me I would have been crushed by the pressure!"

"We don't know what chakra does!"

"Sure as Hades doesn't make me immune to water pressure!"

"Stop fighting!" Chiron shouted exasperated

"He/She started it!" Annabeth and I replied as one.

 _"Well…"_ Madara said chuckling. _"You two are lie just like Hashirama and I back when we were kids."_

"Well Percy," Chiron said. "Let's get your stuff moved into Cabin 3." The next few days were hell for me, I could plan my own activities, I had my own dinner table and could call 'Lights out' whenever I wanted….and I was absolutely miserable. Madara and Luke were pushing me harder than ever and I was gaining strength in my combat and I started referring to fighting as 'dances' more and more as my skill increased. When I learned Greek from Annabeth it was weird because every time I spoke she looked like I poked her in the eyes. As I walked away from one lesson I heard her mutter.

"Quest….Poseidon…? Dirty rotten….gotta make a plan." I knew that someone here at camp still hated me (ten drachma on Clarisse) because one night I found a mortal newspaper that depicted my face and my mom's, the authorities thought I was involved thanks to Gabe. The next time I saw that bastard I was going to pull a Leaf out of Zeus' book and slice Gabe into a thousand pieces. The next morning Grover was at my door and he looked nervous.

"Mr. D wants to see you."

"Why?"

"He wants to kill... I mean, I'd better let him tell you." I got dressed and followed, sure that I was in huge trouble. For days, I'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House, Now that I was declared a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods who weren't supposed to have kids, I figured it was a crime for me just to be alive. The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish me for existing, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their verdict. Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil, a hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction

"Looks like Zeus is pissed." I said pointing at the storm

"It never rains here unless we want it to."

"What the heck is that, then?" He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does." I realized he was right. In the week I'd been here, it had never even been overcast. The few rain clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley. But this storm ... this one was huge. At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm, Grover and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity." I waited. "Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle Beard is your father." A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house. "Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said. Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth. "If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D-" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do." Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a security pass, he snapped his fingers. The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind. Chiron smiled at me, but he looked tired and strained.

"Sit, Percy, please, and Grover." we did and pulled out my pen and started twirling it which is what I did when I was bored. "What did you make of the hellhound?"

"Smelly, Ugly, but killable." I said

"You will face much worse before you are done."

"With what?"

"Your quest, of course, will you accept it?" I glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers.

"You haven't told me what it is yet." Chiron grimaced.

"Well, that's the hard part, the details." Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Dad and Zeus," I said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?" Chiron and Grover exchanged looks. Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, for starters, the weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting, plus I've been having dreams."

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

"A what?" I laughed.

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"Oh."

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheared the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And it's missing?"

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?"

"By whom," Chiron corrected, I sighed and Laughed a bit.

 _"Once a teacher always a teacher."_

"By you." My mouth fell open. "At least" Chiron held up a hand "that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't-"

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus, Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!" Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised, they were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid.

"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before."

"Oh yeah." I thought about it. "They used a golden net and trapped him and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler." Chiron nodded.

"Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt, he took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war and now, you've come along-the proverbial last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!"

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything dad, didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?" Chiron sighed.

"Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style, but the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice, that's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date, personally I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense but your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war and do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" I guessed.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Soo….bad."

"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"Before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Which is where?"

"Upstairs in the attic stairs on the left."

"Thanks." I walked up the stairs and watched my surroundings, when I got to the attic I saw Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things-severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, and various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969. In the center of the room sat a shriveled Mummy and looked at it with my sharingan. Its aura was green and coiled like a snake, thin its mouth opened and green mist poured out.

 _"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."_ The voice spoke in my head. _"Approach, seeker, and ask."_

"So there is going to be a war unless I stop it but I don't know what to do." The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with the pickled monster part jars. Suddenly there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards. Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies. My fists clenched, though I knew this poker party couldn't be real. It was an illusion, made out of mist. Gabe turned toward me and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle.

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned." His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice. "You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said "You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend. Finally, Eddie, our building super, delivered the worst line of all: And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end." The mist curled back into the mummy's mouth and it returned to normal, I stood there for a few minutes and after a while I decided that I shouldn't keep Chiron waiting and I walked back down stairs. They were just where I left them and Chiron looked at me seriously.

"What did the oracle say?"

"She said…. 'You will go west and face the god who has turned…." I said. "You will find what was stolen and find it safely returned." I remembered the last two lines but couldn't bring myself to say them.

"Anything else?"

"No." Chiron looked as if he knew I was lying but he let it go.

"Very well, the oracle's words often have double meanings and events aren't always clear until events come to pass."

"So this God in the west, who would that be?"

"Think, if Zeus and Poseidon are at war who stands to gain?"

"Someone who has wanted to take over."

"Someone whose kingdom would grow more powerful with the death of millions. Someone who feels cheated by their lot in the world when it was divided eons ago, and who feels resentful for taking an oath to have no more children which both Zeus and Poseidon have now broken." I remembered the dark voice in my dreams that came from the ground.

"Hades." I said, aluminum dribbled from Grover's mouth.

"Yes, The Lord of the Dead is the only option."

"B-but Hades hates all heroes, especially if he found out that Percy was a son of Poseidon." Grover said

 _"Poor guy, he needs me to go on a quest in order to get his searcher's license."_ I thought

"A Fury came after Percy, she waited until she was sure of his identity and then tried to kill him." Chiron said "Furies obey only one lord, Hades."

"And then the hellhound, those can only be summoned from the fields of punishment. Hades probably figured that dad will use me to clear his name." I said. "He probably has spies here and wants me dead, which makes two major gods who want me dead."

"A quest to…." Grover swallowed. "I mean couldn't the Master Bolt be in Maine, Maine is very nice this time of year."

"Hades had a minion steal the Master Bolt and hid it in the underworld knowing that Zeus would blame Poseidon." Chiron continued. "I don't begin to pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives but the path is clear. Percy must go to the underworld and reveal the truth." I felt a fire ignite in my stomach and under the table I clenched my fists in anticipation and one thing was on my mind.

 _"Payback time buster."_ I thought. "So let me get this straight, I'm supposed to go to the underworld."

"Check."

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check."

"And returned to Zeus by the summer solstice, 10 days from now." Chiron nodded.

"Maine is nice this time of year." Grover whimpered.

"I can't ask you to do this."

"W-well, you saved my life Percy if you want me along….I-I won't let you down."

"All the way, G-man."

"Well, according to tradition you can have two companions." Chiron said "Grover is one and your other has already volunteered...if you will have her help."

"Gee," I rolled my eyes. "Who would be stupid enough to sign up for a quest like this?" My voice oozing with sarcasm, the air and Annabeth became visible.

"I've been waiting for a quest for a long time seaweed brain," She said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but it you're going to save the world I'm the best person to help you save it."

"So, I've assume you've got a plan wise girl?" Annabeth's cheeks colored.

"Do you want my help or not?" She counted hotly

"A trio works for me."

"Excellent, you should go pack," Chiron said. "Time is of the essence." One hour later we were packed and ready to go. I had two wrist bands with sealing tattoos that held huge amount of Kunai and shuriken which were all fashioned from celestial bronze. Chiron had met us at the top of Half-Blood Hill, Argus, the head of security was going to drive us into the city, after that we were on our own. "Good luck and may the Fates smile on you." Just then Luke came running up the hill,

"Hey, glad I caught you." He said smiling, Annabeth started smiling and blushing the way she always does when Luke is around. "I wanted to wish you good luck, and uh...give you these." He held out a pair of sneakers. "They're magic, gift from my dad, watch, Maia!" white bird wings sprung from the heel.

"Cool." Grover said happily Luke looked at me.

"Good luck Percy, and uh kill some monsters for me." He shook my hand, patted Grover between the horns and gave Annabeth a hug who looked like she was going to pass out. Luke ran off but I saw a slight smirk which look downright evil which made me suspicious of his gift.

"You're hyperventilating." I said to Annabeth

"No I'm not." Annabeth said indignantly

"You let him capture the lag instead of you."

"Oh why do I go anywhere with you?!" She stopped down the hill and Argus went after her jingling the keys, I looked at Chiron a concerned look on my face.

"I can't wear these can I?"

"Luke meant well but taking to the air," Chiron said. "Would be unwise." I looked at Grover

"Wanna magic item?'

"Me?!" Grover said and his eyes brightened and I laughed happily, Grover put the shoes on and in a few minutes the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch. "Maia!" Grover took to the air but fell and ended up getting dragged along and Chiron shouted.

"Practice, my boy, practice." Chiron looked at me. "I wish you had more practice, Hercules, Houdini, Achilles, all had time to hone their skills." I smiled and flashed my sharingan.

"Don't worry Chiron I've had practice and I've had time to hone skills that no one has used for years. I'm not the same kid who got D+ report cards in school, I'm a Demigod Uchiha." I said then walked down the hill and looked back to see Chiron in his centaur form saluting us off.


	6. So it Begins

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 6: So It Begins

We were driving downtown toward the greyhound station, Argus was watching us and the road which made me wonder how he didn't crash, or react to things his eyes that weren't on the road saw.

"So far so good, 10 miles and no monsters." I said to Annabeth

"You know it's bad luck to talk like that Seaweed brain." She said back.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could have fooled me."

"Look, we aren't supposed to get along, our parents are rivals."

"Why?' I mean I understand that they tried to become the patron of Athens and your mom won, but other than that I've got nothing."

"Well, there was the time that Poseidon brought his girlfriend into my mom's temple which is hugely disrespectful and the fact that Poseidon openly mocks my mother whenever he can."

"Didn't they ever cooperate?"

"Well, there was the chariot, my mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses from the crests of waves so they had to work together to complete it."

"Then we can worked together." Another few hours later Argus had dropped us off at the Greyhound station and we were waiting for the bus. We decided to pass the time by playing hacky sack, with one of Grover's apples. I wasn't bad but Annabeth was incredible, our game ended when our hacky sack got too close to Grover's mouth and he at it, core stem and all. Grover blushed and apologized but Annabeth and I were too busy laughing. We got on the bus when it arrived and we started discussing what we needed to do, a few stops later three passengers got on and the middle was Mrs. Dodds. "I thought you said they could dispel for life times." I hissed at Annabeth

"I said, 'if you were lucky' which obviously you aren't."

"Di Immortales, all three kindly ones." Grover whimpered

"Exit strategy?" I asked Annabeth.

"I've got nothing, the window don't open, and there is no back door." Annabeth said, the furies sat down several rows ahead of us and two made and 'x' with their legs, the message was clear 'No one leaves' I reached for my wristband and pulled out three kunai and looked at the bus walls.

"One clean shot." I muttered. "At the right angle, and all three go down."

"Percy, put that away." Annabeth hissed we passed under a tunnel and Mrs. Dodds spoke

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"So do I." Her sister said

"So do I." Her third sister said, like that they started walking towards us, I started to inhale and prepared to use a jutsu but Annabeth squeezed my hand.

"No fire, you'll fry the mortals, take my hat go invisible and get away." Annabeth handed me her Yankees hat.

"No way," I said. "they'll shred you both." I drew Anaklusmos and blasted the Furies with Killer Intent, the bus driver pulled off the road heeding a primal fear.

"You're impossible." The grannies transformed into their demon forms, the mortals screamed as the handbags transformed into leather whips.

"Where is it Jackson?!" Mrs. Dodds asked cracking her whip

"Liked you better as a math teacher." I countered and hilt slammed her sister and sidestepped the follow up attack. "Your dance steps are too shallow." (DAMN YOU MADARA!) I heard Annabeth cursing at the third one in Greek as she dueled the demon.

"Confess!" Mrs. Dodds hissed

"Shove it." I sliced her sister to ash and cracked my neck a sick smile on my face as I faced Dodds, her attack passed right through me and didn't leave a mark, Madara spoke.

 _"Well seems my time sharing Obito's eye has payed off, You have inherited his ability, Kamui."_ Madara laughed. _"I'll transfer the knowledge on the technique."_ memories flooded my mind on how this new power worked.

"Behind you!" Annabeth shouted and I let the third fur pass through me and I sliced her apart.

"Just you and me now." I locked eye with Dodds. "Genjutsu Sharingan." Dodds collapsed

"We have to get off the bus." Annabeth said, I used Kamui to get the bags and we ran off the bus, I didn't have to time to cap Anaklusmos and a tourist snapped my picture but I didn't care. We hadn't made it 10 feet before the bus exploded with a boom! Inside Mrs. Dodds wailed loudly. "She's calling for backup, we need to get out of her." We ran into a nearby forest until we couldn't run anymore. "That was reckless." Annabeth glared at me

"And what was I supposed to do?" I countered. "Let you and Grover get hurt." Annabeth huffed and we walked in silence for a while.

"I was just thinking….if you died, apart from that sucking for you, our quest would be over and my one chance to see the outside world would be gone."

"You've never left camp?"

"Apart from brief field trips, no. Well I did try to live with my dad once but that didn't end well."

"The history professor."

"Yeah, well whenever something happened, you know monsters, My dad, stepmom and their kids would get scared and glare at me like I was the problem, I couldn't take it and I eventually ran away."

"How old were you?"

"Same age I was when I got to camp, 7."

"A seven year old would made from Virginia to long Island, seems unlikely."

"Athena guided me towards help."

"Why were you so anxious to see the real world?"

"At camp you train and train but out here is where you find out if you are any good." I heard doubt in her voice.

"You're pretty good with that knife."

"You think so?"

"Anyone who can take down a fury with a knife is more than pretty good in my book." We then heard a shrill 'Toot Toot' the sound I associated with an owl being tortured

"My reed pipes still work." Grover said happily "Now if only I could remember that find path song." He played a few notes which sounded pretty similar to Hilary Duff. Pain shot through my body and I fell to my knees clawing at my throat unable to breathe.

"Percy!" Grover and Annabeth ran over to me and they crouched and Annabeth felt my forehead,

"He's burning up," Annabeth glared at Grover. "What did you do?"

"N-n-n-not h-h-h-his f-f-f-fault." I choked out, my blood felt like it was on fire and every part of me was screaming in pain.

 _"So it's awakened."_ Madara spoke

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Hashirama's power has been roused by the pipes of your friend there, the pain will pass shortly and when it does you will need to learn how to wield Hashirama's mokuton."_

 _"When will I be able to do that?"_

 _"When you sleep, whenever that is."_ The pain lasted for a few more minutes and when it subsided I got to my feet dusting myself off.

"Percy are you okay?" Annabeth looked at me and our eyes met, my cheeks flushed and I felt my heartbeat quicken. I started walking again trying to keep my mind off Annabeth, for a while we walked in silence. Soon we reached a road and across the street I saw a burger joint, the lights were on. After a week of Nymph cooled barbecue and nothing unhealthy I need a double cheeseburger or at least a milkshake. I looked at the sign and tried to read what it said but the neon sign was murder on my eyes and it said 'ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPOROURIM' after scratching my head trying to figure out what it said I asked.

"Da fuck does that even say?"

"I don't know." Annabeth said.

 _"Oh right, she's dyslexic too."_

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Grover translated, I started walking towards the building. "Wait don't go in there! I smell monsters!"

"Your nose is still clogged from the furies," Annabeth said "Besides those burgers smell good."

"Blah-ah-ah, Meat! I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat tin cans and enchiladas." I reminded him

"Those are vegetables." I shrugged and when we got the door a woman opened the door.

"Poor dears, all on your own this late," She said, her accent was middle eastern. "Where are your parents?"

"We're orphans." I said.

"Orphans! Surely not."

"Yeah, we got separated from our circus caravan, the ring master told us to meet at the gas station but I guess he meant a different one." My tone was said and I had to pat myself on the back for my acting. "So we're kinda lost and we are trying to find where we're supposed to meet him, is that food I smell?"

"Yes, come in I'll get you something."

"But Ma'am," Grover started, "We have no money." I wanted to punch him

"My treat," the woman said "For such lovely orphans." she ushered us inside and we sat down at the table.

"Circus caravan?" Annabeth asked me incredulously.

"Always have a plan, right?" I said smirking and raising an eyebrow

"Your head is full of kelp." A few minutes later Aunty Em, had cooked us up burgers and even a tofu one for Grover as well as an XXL serving of fries and a Milkshake. I inhale them so fast, I had to remind myself to breathe, I saw the statues that were everywhere, they looked so life-like the detail was flawless.

"So," I said to Aunty Em "You make statues?"

"Yes, they are my hobby." She said

"The detail is incredible Ma'am." Annabeth said

"Thank you Annabeth." I grew a little suspicious that she knew our Names, we hadn't introduced ourselves. "You have such lovely grey eyes."

"I hear hissing." Grover said

"Hissing?"

"I don't' hear anything." I said

"You must hear the deep fryers, you have very good ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins, for my ears."

"So you are all alone here?" Annabeth asked.

"I had two sisters once, but they have faded, now Aunty Em is all alone."

 _"Two sisters."_ I thought as Annabeth vocalized that thought. _"Hissing, Aunty Em."_ My eyes widened in horror as I put two and two together. _"Medusa!"_ I saw the look on Annabeth's face and knew she'd reached the same conclusion." My chakra coils still hurt but I had to save my friends. "Thank you for the meal Ma'am but we must be going." I got to my fight and Grover looked slightly relieved which only served to solidify my suspicion.

"At least stay for a photo, so I can make a statue, everyone loves children."

"I'm sorry, but we have a time limit." I molded chakra and grabbed Annabeth and Grover, Medusa reached for her head veil but I was quicker." Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu!" I expelled a blast of ash and it filled the air and clouded our vision, I ran for the exit firing dust stirring techniques as I went.

"Not bad seaweed brain." Annabeth said impressed.

"Any Ideas on how to fight something I can't look in the face?"

 _"I have an idea."_ Madara spoke. _"Wrap a blindfold around your eyes."_ I remembered the training that I went under and pulled out a blindfold that was in my pocket that I kept with me for training purposes, I wrapped it around my eyes blocking out all sight. I drew Anaklusmos and tuned into my other senses. I felt the world slow down, I could feel the presence of Medusa, I heard her talons rip through the air at my blindfold but I was able to dodge with ease. Medusa kept slashing at my blindfold and I kept dodging and I felt Grover's chakra grow agitated.

"That's my Uncle Ferdinand! Maia!" He shouted and he took to the air flying around and he whacked Medusa with a tree branch.

"Miserable satyr!" Medusa howled.

"Annabeth," I called, "Get ready to wrap up her head!"

"Right." Annabeth said to my left, I charged in and side stepped Medusa's next attack and then let her follow up pass through me. Then, with a flash of my blade the sound of Medusa being decapitated filled the air and her head fell to the ground with a 'Plop' the sound of Medusa disintegrating was heard then silence. Annabeth wrapped the head in several bags and I removed my blindfold. We all sat down in the diner and relaxed for five minutes.

"Weren't the Norse the ones obsessed with dying in battle?" I joked, Annabeth chuckled a bit and Grover howled with laughter, "We should probably find some supplies." I said and got up and walked to the office and found the address of the Underworld, and a slip for Hermes' overnight deliver but chose to ignore it. I grabbed a blank roll of parchment and walked back to my friends. I unrolled the scroll and drew a storage seal and sealed up Medusa's head then pulled the scroll into my pocket dimension. "We should get some rest and figure a way west in the morning." Annabeth and Grover nodded, we set up camp and shortly after Annabeth fell asleep and Grover sat in a nearby tree. The ground was littered with garbage and I was anxious but afraid to fall asleep.

"This makes me sad, Percy." Grover said and I looked at him strangely

"What, the fact that you signed up for a suicide quest?"

"No," He motioned to all the trash. "This makes me sad, and the sky you can't even see the stars, they've polluted the sky, it's a terrible time to be a satyr."

"So, you're an environmentalist." I half joked but the look Grover gave me made me regret the joke.

"Only a Human wouldn't." He softened. "Your kind is clogging the world so fast, ah never mind it's worthless to lecture a human, at the rate things are going I'll never find Pan."

"The God of the Wild." A breeze blew through the clearing and it smell like berries, clean rain and wildflowers, things that must have once been in this forest. An image flashed in my mind, two people standing on a cliff overlooking a developing village.

"How about," Madara spoke as I recognized his hair, a leaf fluttered into his hand with a small hole in the center which Madara looked through. "Konohagakure no Sato." Hashirama slunked his head.

"So…simple…there's no cachet to it whatsoever…it's like all you did was look at the surface of things…"

"LIKE YOUR 'HOKAGE' THING IS OOZING WITH SEX APPEAL?! MORE IMPORTANTLY…YOU STILL HAVEN'T RESOLVED YOUR RANDOM BOUTS OF DEPRESSION YET?!" the image faded and was back in the forest of garbage.

"Beautiful." I whispered

 _"That was our dream, a world where children didn't have to die, to grow up to enjoy the state of alcohol and have families."_ I looked at Grover

"Tell me about the search."

"The God of Wild disappeared 2000 years ago, a sailor heard a mysterious voice call from the coast of Ephesos, 'Tell them all that the great God Pan has died' when humans heard the news they believed it and have been pillaging his kingdom ever since, but for satyrs he was our Lord and Master. He protected us, and the wild places of the earth, we refused to believe that he died, in every generation the bravest Satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan and awaken him from his sleep."

"And you want to do that?"

"It's my life's dream, my and and my uncle, the statue back there, both wanted it too."

"Sorry about that."

"Uncle Ferdinand knew the risks, so did my dad, I'll be the first to succeed."

"Hang on 'the first' you make it sound like…"

"No searcher has ever returned alive, yeah."

"Not once in 2000 years?"

"Not even my dad," Grover noted grimly. "I have no idea what happened to him." pain flashing in my eyes and I had a brief vision of a very old satyr with huge horns looking at a taller Grover, A girl with red hair, a kid with an aviator jacket, a Cyclops with a camp t-shirt on, Annabeth, she was definitely older and I was seeing the scene from my perspective so I guessed I was there too. What really was shocking was that Annabeth was holding my hand and I blushed at this slightly, the scene faded and I was back in the stinky forest.

"You'll succeed, don't ask me how I know but you will."

"Thanks, Percy." he sat it in a way that made it sound like he didn't believe me. "How about I take first watch, you get some sleep." I didn't' protest, I leaned against the tree and soon I was asleep, Madara stood before me and I grimaced as the bruised I would be getting were already throbbing.

"Hashirama's Mokuton in hard to control," Madara said. "But once you master it your possibilities are limitless." Madara made the snake hand seal. "Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!" the ground rumbled and thick tree roots burst forth and in mere moments a huge forest was in full bloom as if it had been there for 100 years.

"So cool!" I said, my inner child emerging, "When do I start?"

"When you are ready, but first I must show you something." Madara placed his hands together and I felt a surge of power enter him and Madara gained red markings across his eyes and a red target on his forehead. "Senpo, Mokuton: Shinsu Senju!" A huge state burst forth, it had a thousand hands on a Huge disk on it's back and a wooden golem on its' head with a wooden serpent wrapped around it, Madara stood on top and I floated up to stand next to him. "This is called Sage mode, it works by gathering nature energy and taking it into yourself and balancing it with your spiritual and physical energy. I can teach you this but we will need more than eight hours to master it." I nodded. "So for now we will practice with Mokuton." so it progressed I trained with Madara and by about hour 6 I master it. When we sat down to relax I fell through the floor, Madara fell with me and we stood before a pit, spirits of the dead stood around me.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but stay on your guard, this place reeks of evil."

"Little hero," A voice crooned from the pit, it's voice was cold and evil, "too young, too weak, but perhaps you will do." a could grip seized me

"Wake," the spirits of of the dead whispered in my ear.

"Batter with me, I can give you what you want." an image of my mom appeared hovering over the Pit. "Bring me the bolt, help me rise."

"No, Wake." the monster tightened it's unseen grip on me, but it wasn't interested in pulling me in, rather pull itself out.

"Good, good."

"Shut up!" I shouted finding my voice and my chakra responded, I felt Madara's hand on my shoulder, a warm smile on his face. Warmth flooded me, I felt like I was staring at an older brother.

"You underestimate him, dark one." Madara said. "His heart is not so easily swayed, you waste your time."

"Oh, and who are you to judge?" the monster responded.

"His guide, teacher and older brother," Madara smiled, "in all but blood."

"You can't control me!" I shouted. "So just fuck OFF!" the dream shattered and I opened my eyes to see Annabeth staring at me.

"So," She said. " the zombie finally wakes."

"Ugh," I rubbed my eyes, "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to make breakfast." She tossed a bag of nachos from Medusa's. "And for Grover to find a friend." That's when I saw the pink poodle on my chest.

"Uh, why is there a pink poodle on my chest?"

"Grr." the poodle growled

"Percy, this is Gloria, Gloria, Percy." Annabeth said

"Okay, hi Gloria."

 _"Talking to a poodle,"_ Madara chuckled, _"I've done weirder things."_

"Gloria is our ticket west." Grover explained, "His owners have posted a $200 reward for his return, Gloria doesn't want to go back but we will if it means helping me out."

"And what are we going to do with $200?" I asked

"Buy train tickets." I shrugged my shoulders, got up and stretched, it was then I noticed that my camp T-shirt was a bit tight on me and I looked and saw that all it did was show off my abs through the material and muscles.

 _"Great, I'm going to have to get a new T-shirt later."_ I rolled my eyes and then looked and saw Annabeth looking at me. She was blushing and drooling slightly, I coughed and she looked away blushing darker, then I started packing up camp.


	7. Saint Louis Goes Boom

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 7: Saint Louis goes boom

The tickets we bought got us as far as Denver with one stop in Saint Louis.

"Soo…." Annabeth said as we speed along the railway. "Who wants your help?"

"What?" I asked.

"In your sleep you kept muttering, 'I won't help you' over and over."

"Uh, some guy in a pit." I described my dreams to her and Annabeth scrunched her face in confusion.

"That doesn't sound like Hades, he always appears on a black throne and he never laughs."

"He offered to trade my mom who else could do that?" We both sat in silence for a few miles when a thought struck me. "Hey this seem like a random question but, Hades' symbol of power, what is it?"

"The Helm of Darkness, supposedly it lets him melt into the shadows, he can't be sensed at all and he can radiate fear so powerful that it can drive you insane or even stop your heart, why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"Okay," I pondered for a bit. "Hypothetically speaking, if Hades lost that, would he tell anyone?"

"Probably not, I mean that going missing would land Hades in a bad spot, why?"

"It's just every time that we've met Mrs. Dodds she told me to 'confess' and back on the bus she asked 'where is it Jackson?' what if, the Helm was stolen too."

"Where did **this** come from?"

"The voice in the pit is asking me to help him/her rise and I think that the pit is the entrance to Tartarus. We both know that the Gods sliced someone into a thousand pieces and tossed them down there."

"Kronos." The lights dimmed and cold air lingered. "He could be behind this, but he wouldn't be able to act alone, we have to be careful his nickname is 'The Crooked One'" We sat in silence for a while, I looked out the window and saw a family of centaurs and a young one waved at me and I waved back. A while later I swear I saw a lion but dismissed it as ludicrous as there are no lions in America. In an effort to relieve my boredom I made a wooden sword and dagger, after I using a genjutsu to make the other passengers leave our car, I handed the dagger to Annabeth.

"Wanna spar?" Annabeth shrugged and we booth took fighting stances, a second passed and we both attacked blades clacking against each other. Annabeth was good, she used her cunning and plans to match my skill, she messed with my balance and blew hair in my face. We clashed back and forth, after a while I held the wooden sword at Annabeth's throat.

"Not bad seaweed brain, you're skilled with a sword." we sad back down and a few hours later we were arriving in Saint Louis, I saw Annabeth staring at the arch. "I want to do something like that."

"Like what?"

"I want to build a monument like the arch one day, something that will last a thousand years."

"You, an architect?" I asked picturing Annabeth sitting behind a desk drawing all day.

"An architect, yes, Athena expects her children to create unlike a certain God of earthquakes I could mention." Silence permeated for a few seconds. "Sorry, that was mean." I said nothing and Annabeth woke up Grover. "Come on goat boy, we're going sight seeing." Grover and I were pretty much dragged to the arch, I munched on blue jelly beans while Annabeth listed off facts about the arch or things she would have done if she built the arch. I knew that our lingering here would only increase the chances of a monster finding us so I tapped Grover on the shoulder,

"You smell anything?" Grover took his nose out of the back of jelly beans and sniffed.

"Underground," He said, "underground air always smells like monsters; it's probably nothing."

"Cool." I followed Annabeth to the elevator and we saw a fat woman with clothing covering her skin everywhere and sunglasses, she had a chihuahua which must have been a seeing eye dog cause the guards said nothing.

"No parents?" She asked us.

"They're below," Annabeth said. "they don't like heights." the chihuahua barked at me and growled.

"Now, now sonny."

"That his name?" I asked.

"No." She smiled warmly at me and I decided to dropped it; when we reached the top Annabeth looked around and I looked at the city of Saint Louis below me. Annabeth probably would have stayed on that deck all day but a ranger told us that the observation deck was closing in ten minutes. Everyone got into the elevator, Annabeth and Grover piled in but I couldn't get in.

"Next car, kid." the ranger said and I nodded and leaned against the wall, my sword hand tingled and so did my neck and I turned my head to see the fat lady looking at me. The dog barked more and growled which elevated my sense of danger.

"Now, now do you really want to do this with all these nice people around." The fat lady talked to the chihuahua then she flicked a forked tongue at me. I sprang into action and stepped between the woman and the mortals dawning my armor and drawing my Gunbai. The chihuahua grew and its bark turned into a roar as it transformed into the Chimera. I unleashed my chakra to deter the beast and weaved hand signs.

"Mokuton Bunshin." four clones sprung to life and they looked at me. "Protect the mortals, form a barrier and don't drop it until these two are dust.

"Hai, Taicho." my clones responded and formed a box formation. "Ninpo: Shishienjin!" the purple wall of flames formed around the mortals and my clones nodded at me and I shifted my attention to the monsters.

"You won't harm them." I said drawing Anaklusmos

"You are so quick to defend them, but what about yourself Son of the Sea God?" the fat woman respond.

"Who are you?"

"The mother of monsters, the terrible Echidna." The chimera lunged at me but I smacked it aside with my Gunbai and glared.

"Well I'm gonna put you and your sick dog down." I charged and rolled under the claws and pelted the lion head with wind and sliced at it, however it wasn't as slow or stupid as the Minotaur and kept me at bay by lunging with the snake tail. It opened it's mouth and blasted me with fire but I reflect it. "UchihaGaeshi." the flames roasted the beasts and destroyed a section of the arch. _"Damn, I just blow-torched a national Monument."_ The snake struck at me but the attack passed through me and I sliced the Chimera to dust.

"MY SON!"

"Don't worry, you can join him in the pit." I charged and sliced her apart, then I inhaled. "Katon: Haijingakure no jutsu." I blasted ash obscuring the sight of the mortals, dispelled my clones and jumped out the hole. Only after I jumped did I realize what I did. _"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIIIIIIT!"_ I saw the Mississippi river rapidly approaching me and I prayed to my father. _"Dad, please don't let me splatter on impact into the Mississippi river."_ I prepared to wake up at the entrance to the underworld as the river approached rapidly, then I made impact and a huge cloud of bubbles surrounded me as I sank to the bottom of the river, very much alive. "Thanks, dad." I looked at my clothes and, as usual, they were dry and I saw a large catfish swim away and a boat chugged along overhead.

"You have done well, brave one." a female's voice called a woman, who looked heart wrenchingly similar to my mother, swam forward.

"Who are you?"

"I am a neriad, a spirit of the sea, by my freshwater cousins have given me the ability to manifest in this river."

"Why did you come so far to talk to me?"

"Lord Poseidon has sent me to deliver a message and a warning."

"A warning?" I echoed confused.

"It is your father's will, before you descend into the Underworld you must go to Santa Monica." The woman's form flickered and she looked stressed. "I can stay long brave one, this river is too foul for my presence, we will speak more in Santa Monica, be strong and do not trust the gifts." The Nereid faded away and I was left floating with several burning questions and a horrible suspicion that needed to be addressed. I kicked up through the muck and swam for the surface, I came ashore next to a floating McDonald's. A block away, every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. The crowd of onlookers reminded me of Times Square on New Year's Eve. A little girl said,

"Mama! That boy walked out of the river."

"That's nice, dear," her mother said, craning her neck to watch the ambulances.

"But he's dry!"

"That's nice, dear." A news lady was talking for the camera:

"Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch." I smiled to myself and tried to push through the crowd to see what was going on inside the police line.

"... an adolescent boy," another reporter was saying. "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show an adolescent boy going wild on the observation deck, somehow setting off this freak explosion. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities ..." I backed away, and keep my head down. I had to go a long way around the police perimeter. Uniformed officers and news reporters were everywhere. I'd almost lost hope of ever finding Annabeth and Grover when a familiar voice bleated,

"Perrr-cy!" I turned and got tackled by Grover's bear hug-or goat hug, "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!" Annabeth stood behind him, trying to look angry, but even she seemed relieved to see me.

"We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?"

"I sort of fell."

"Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?" Behind us, a cop shouted,

"Gangway!" The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. I recognized her immediately as the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck. she was saying,

"And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua-" "Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."

"I'm not crazy! This boy jumped out of the hole after the monster disappeared." Then she saw me. "There he is! That's the boy!" I turned quickly and pulled Annabeth and Grover after me. We disappeared into the crowd.

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded. "Was she talking about the Chihuahua on the elevator?"

I told them the whole story of the Chimera, Echidna, my high-dive act, and the underwater lady's message. "Whoa," said Grover.

"We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad." Before Annabeth could respond, we passed another reporter doing a news break, and I almost froze in my tracks when he said,

"Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago, and the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson." We ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.

"First things first," I told Grover. "We've got to get out of town!" Somehow, we made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted. We got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind us. When we arrived in Colorado my need to update Chiron and get some advice about my suspicions lead us to a car washing station where Annabeth explained Iris-Messaging and I had pretty much no cash but Grover and I got it working. We had a rainbow and I handed Annabeth my last Drachma.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Annabeth threw the golden drachma into the mist and it simmered. "Camp Half-Blood." the mist rippled and an image of Luke appeared. "Luke!" Annabeth blushed and started straightening her appearance which irked me slightly, but I disregarded it.

"Annabeth! Percy!" Luke said cracking a smile. "Thank the gods, you're okay!" Luke looked at us. "Where's Grover?" Grover shifted the spray.

"I'm here." Grover said

"So how are things."

"Great." I said rolling my eyes. "We've had a monster attack every 10 miles pretty much." I looked at him and, to the untrained eye, he was happy to see us but to my eyes he was maniacal, he had a hidden a hidden motive and a few more puzzle pieces clicked into place. "Where's Chiron?" Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the sub woofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to-what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Grover, come on!

"What?" Grover said. "But-"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered. Grover muttered something about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle at Delphi, then he handed me the spray gun and followed Annabeth. I readjusted the hose so I could keep the rainbow going and still see Luke.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to me over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how, probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus." The music dropped drastically. "So what's your status?" Luke asked me. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."

"Things are crazy on this quest, I gained some new abilities and lately I've been having suspicions that The Master Bolt isn't the only thing taken from underneath a God's nose." That's when I saw it, Luke's eyes widened slightly and he looked nervous, he hid it well but I had my answer, Luke was the scumbag that got this whole mess started. I kept this fact secret as I had intention to use it later in the stall next to us, the music stopped completely a man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash, the beeper went off on the spray machine, and I realized I only had one more minute before the water shut off.

"Well if you think that, why not tell someone?"

"Because I don't know how to approach it, and what if I'm wrong?" Such an accusation would make things worse."

"Well be careful, and are those shoes coming in handy?"

"Yeah," I lied flawlessly a grateful look on my face. "Got me out a few tight situations."

"Glad to hear it." the water shut off and Luke started dissolving. "Keep up the good were, Percy, and tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just-" But the mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing, I looked at the doorway Annabeth and Grover came around the corner, laughing, but stopped when they saw my face, Annabeth's smile faded.

"What happened?" Grover asked.

"Things just got more complicated." I said and I turned on my heel as Annabeth and Grover followed.


	8. More Ridiculous Requests

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 8: More Ridiculous Requests

After the car wash, we went to a diner and I considered using my Sharingan to get us some food, we sat down and a waitress came up with a pen and paper, then looked at us.

"Well?" She asked and I could tell that she hated her job,

"We'd like to order some food." I said getting ready to use my sharingan.

"You kids got money to pay for it?" I was about to use my eyes when a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb. All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather-but leather that looked like...well, Caucasian human skin. The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen- handsome, I guess, but wicked-with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

"It's on me. " The biker said as he slid into our booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window. He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said,"Are you still here?" He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen. The biker looked at me, I couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in my stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness. I wanted to hit a wall. I wanted to pick a fight with somebody. Who did this guy think he was? "So you're old Barnacle beard's kid, eh?" Months of schooling my emotions enable me to be respectful as I figured out who he was.

"Yeah, I am Lord Ares." I said

"Well aren't you smart." he smiled at me. "Heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it, plus I don't roll over and die for weaklings." I said my Uchiha pride surfacing, Annabeth shot me a warning look but Ares chuckled.

"You've got spunk kid, and from what I've seen you're a pretty good fighter. You know I feel kinda cheated that you're not one of my kids from the way you fight, who taught you how to fight?"

"My Ancestor, Madara Uchiha."

"Uchiha, never heard that name before."

"The name died about 15,000 years ago and only scattered remnants remain."

"Hmm, were they all fighters like you?"

"Let me tell you the history of my clan: The Uchiha are descendants of Indra Ōtsutsuki, the elder son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, The Rikudo Sennin. Through Indra, the Uchiha inherited Hagoromo's 'eyes' granting them powerful spiritual energy and chakra. As part of the so-called "Curse of Hatred" first displayed by Indra, we Uchiha are subject to powerful emotions: these emotions typically start as love for a friend or family member that then become overpowering hatred when the object of their love is lost. This loss, whether actually experienced or merely threatened, awakens an Uchiha's Sharingan. It is due to the Sharingan that the Uchiha have received much of their fame and notoriety. The Uchiha have been fighting the Senju clan for centuries, a rivalry that traces back to the days of Indra and his younger brother, Asura. When the Rikudo Sennin was dying, he selected Asura as his successor, believing Asura's desire for peace through love was better than Indra's peace through power. Indra, driven by his Curse of Hatred, fought Asura to claim what he believed was his birthright. The Uchiha and Senju, descendants of Indra and Asura respectively, continued their battle through the centuries, though none still remembered this reason for their conflict.

"Is there more?" Ares asked and even Annabeth looked interested, I nodded.

"We Uchiha were known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. We also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the fire style; Uchiha are not truly considered adults until they can successfully perform the Gokayuku. Uchiha also frequently use ninja tools in combat, being best known for our use of shuriken. My clan are most feared for their dōjutsu Kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. We can use their Sharingan to see chakra, cast various genjutsu, and, most infamously, copy opponent's jutsu. The Sharingan is such a versatile ability that many ninja consider it wiser to flee than to face an Uchiha in one-on-one combat. Sharingan can be evolved into Mangekyō Sharingan by experiencing loss of a loved one, granting the user new and more powerful jutsu. Overuse of the Mangekyō eventually robs the Mangekyō of its sight, something that can only be restored by receiving another's eyes, preferably a sibling's, to create "eternal" Mangekyō. The Mangekyō's mechanics were long poorly misunderstood by the Uchiha, causing many to personally kill their loved ones to gain power."

"Your clan is kidda fuck up."

"Our ways changed after the fourth shinobi world war and we embraced the teachings of Hagoromo. The strongest members of our clan were Madara, my ancestor, and Sasuke Uchiha who was the only one to unlock the Choku Tomoe Sharingan which grants fluidity in fighting."

"Now that our little history lesson is over, I gotta ask you to do me a favor."

"What could I do that a god couldn't?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Something that a god doesn't have time to do himself."

"Alright where to?"

"I was on a date with my girlfriend and we got...interrupted and we left in hurry, I left my shield, It's an abandoned water park to too far from here, grab it for me and I'll get you a ride west, and even some info on your mom." My eyes widened in shock and I looked at my friends after Ares left, we all silently agreed that ignoring a request from a god was a bad idea so we went to the water park.

"Wow," I said as I looked at the old amusement park. "This is horribly disappointing. If this is this where Ares takes his Girlfriend on dates, oh wait, I get it. It's so Hephaestus doesn't catch him with Aphrodite, right?" Annabeth nodded.

"So how do we get in?" Annabeth asked.

"Maia!" Grover shouted and he flew over the fence and landed on the other side, then turned to look at us. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and walked through the fence and a second later so did she.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked bewildered.

"It's one of the abilities of my eyes." I said then we started walking through the park, after a while we reached a gift shop and Annabeth grabbed some clothes and Grover and I followed suit, soon we looked like walking advertisements for a long closed amusement park. "So Ares and Aphrodite meet in out of the way places like this so they don't get caught."

"Yeah because, Hephaestus caught them once, and I mean literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to laugh at them. So they go to places like….Like that." She pointed to a ride that was called 'The Thrill Ride of Love.' a sign below said 'This isn't your parent's tunnel of love' we walked toward the ride and Annabeth ran her hand over one of the Cupid Statues. "Eta, I don't like this."

"Anyone see a shield?" I asked

"Yeah," Grover said and he pointed to the boat in the middle. "Right there."

"You smell any monsters?" I asked and Grover sniffed and then looked around.

"Nothing, and I don't mean nothing like 'I didn't smell Echidna on the Arch' nothing I mean this smells like your typical run down water park."

"Awesome, everyone prepared for something to go wrong?"

"Yep."

"Totally." Annabeth said.

"Okay, Grover you stay up here as the flying baron for when things go south, Annabeth you're coming with me, we're gonna grab the shield." I said.

"Are you insane?" Annabeth asked her face was beat red.

"What?"

"Me, go on 'The Thrill Ride of Love' with you, what is someone sees me? How embarrassing would that be?" My face was a healthy shade of pink but I threw my hands in the air exasperated.

"Fine, I'll go get it." I started down the side of the pool, she followed me, muttering about how boys always messed things up. We reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. I tried to imagine Ares and Aphrodite here, a couple of gods meeting in a junked-out amusement-park ride. Why? Then I noticed something I hadn't seen from up top: mirrors all the way around the rim of the pool, facing this spot. We could see ourselves no matter which direction we looked. That must be it. While Ares and Aphrodite were smooching with each other they could look at their favorite people: themselves. I picked up the scarf, it shimmered pink, and the perfume was indescribable-rose, or mountain laurel. Something good. I smiled, a little dreamy, and was about to rub the scarf against my cheek when Annabeth ripped it out of my hand and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic. "

"What?"

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here. " The moment I touched the shield, I knew we were in trouble. My hand broke through something that had been connecting it to the dashboard. A cobweb, I thought, but then I looked at a strand of it on my palm and saw it was some kind of metal filament, so fine it was almost invisible. A trip wire.

"Wait, " Annabeth said.

"Too late. "

"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap." Noise erupted all around us, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine.

"Guys!" Grover yelled up on the rim the cupids statues were drawing their bows into firing position, I reacted and encased both Annabeth and myself in my Susanoo, but it turned out it we didn't need it as the cupids fired around the edges forming a net.

"We have to get out of here." I said.

"Duh." I grabbed the shield and we ran, but going up the slope of the pool was not as easy as going down.

"Come on!" Grover shouted, he was trying to hold open a section of the net for us, but wherever he touched it, the golden threads started to wrap around his hands. The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras, Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding us with illumination, and a loudspeaker voice boomed:

"Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty- nine seconds, fifty-eight ... "

"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed. "I'm so stupid. ' Eta is H. ' He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" I spat out a huge fireball to give us some breathing room, but nothing happened, the ball of fire was snuffed out and nothing changed.

"Moron!" Annabeth cursed. "Hephaestus is the Lord of Fire, so his creations are immune to it."

"Fine!" I slammed my palms together. "Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!" The trees worked better as they started pushing the net away but it still held strong, the row of mirrors opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic ... Things poured out, Annabeth screamed, it was an army of wind-up creepy-crawlies: bronze-gear bodies, spindly legs, little pincer mouths, all scuttling toward us in a wave of clacking, whirring metal.

"Spiders!" Annabeth said. "Sp-sp-aaaah!" I'd never seen her like this before. She fell backward in terror and almost got overwhelmed by the spider robots before I pulled her up and dragged her back toward the boat. The things were coming out from all around the rim now, millions of them, flooding toward the center of the pool, completely surrounding us. I told myself they probably weren't programmed to kill, just corral us and bite us and make us look stupid. Then again, this was a trap meant for gods. And we weren't gods. Annabeth and I climbed into the boat. I started kicking away the spiders as they swarmed aboard. I yelled at Annabeth to help me, but she was too paralyzed to do much more than scream.

"Thirty, twenty-nine, " called the loudspeaker. The spiders started spitting out strands of metal thread, trying to tie us down. The strands were easy enough to break at first, but there were so many of them, and the spiders just kept coming. I kicked one away from Annabeth's leg and its pincers took a chunk out of my new surf shoe. Grover hovered above the pool in his flying sneakers, trying to pull the net loose, but it wouldn't budge.

 _"Think,"_ I told myself. _"Think."_ The Tunnel of Love entrance was under the net. We could use it as an exit, except that it was blocked by a million robot spiders.

"Fifteen, fourteen, " the loudspeaker called.

 _"Water,"_ I thought. _"Where does the ride's water come from?"_ Then I saw them: huge water pipes behind the mirrors, where the spiders had come from. And up above the net, next to one of the Cupids, a glass-windowed booth that must be the controller's station. "Grover!" I yelled. "Get into that booth! Find the 'on' switch!

"But-"

"Do it!" It was a crazy hope, but it was our only chance. The spiders were all over the prow of the boat now. Annabeth was screaming her head off. I had to get us out of there. Grover was in the controller's booth now, slamming away at the buttons.

"Five, four-" Grover looked up at me hopelessly, raising his hands. He was letting me know that he'd pushed every button, but still nothing was happening. I closed my eyes and thought about waves, rushing water, the Mississippi River. I felt a familiar tug in my gut. I tried to imagine that I was dragging the ocean all the way to Denver.

"Two, one, zero!" Water exploded out of the pipes. It roared into the pool, sweeping away the spiders. I pulled Annabeth into the seat next to me and fastened her seat belt just as the tidal wave slammed into our boat, over the top, whisking the spiders away and dousing us completely, but not capsizing us. The boat turned, lifted in the flood, and spun in circles around the whirlpool. The water was full of short-circuiting spiders, some of them smashing against the pool's concrete wall with such force they burst. Spotlights glared down at us. The Cupid cameras were rolling, live to Olympus. But I could only concentrate on controlling the boat. I willed it to ride the current, to keep away from the wall. Maybe it was my imagination, but the boat seemed to respond. At least, it didn't break into a million pieces. We spun around one last time, the water level now almost high enough to shred us against the metal net. Then the boat's nose turned toward the tunnel and we rocketed through into the darkness. We passed a some stuff, Romeo and Juliet, and other Valentine's Day stuff and Annabeth and I were both screaming. If the ride were in working order we'd splash out into the exit pool under the gates of love, but the gates were closed.

"Annabeth!" I shouted to be heard and she looked at me. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded and I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Kamui!" Then she was absorbed into my pocket dimension and then I sued the water to push my body over the closed gates after I jumped off the boat before it crashed into the close gates. I landed in the exit pool and saw Grover flying over to me, the cameras still trained on us. "Show's over...Goodnight!" the cameras turned off and the park went silent again, Grover looked at me.

"Where's Annabeth?" He asked, I activated my right eye an dejected Annabeth from the dimension.

"It was dark in there." Annabeth said.

"Sorry about that," I said. "I did that help you."

"Don't worry about it, thanks for the save."

"No problem." I blushed at her thanks and again I wondered why I felt like this. _"She's a child of Athena, she'd never fall for a son of Poseidon, our parents are rivals."_

 _"I fell in love with a Senju once."_ Madara spoke for the first time in days shocking me.

 _"But I thought the Uchiha hated the Senju."_

 _"We did, but I loved her and she loved me, we started meeting in secret close to the end of the Era of Warring states, when she was killed before my eyes I unlocked the Mangekyo sharingan."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"I still think about her and wonder what our live together would have been. She was pregnant with my child and I was ready to help raise a child and have a light to look after in my life."_

 _"I guess you can't always predict who you fall in love with."_

 _"No you can't."_

"We should got, we have Ares' shield so let's give it to him and get our ride west." Grover and Annabeth nodded and we return to the Diner where Ares was waiting for us.

"You got my shield." Ares said smiling

"You knew it was trapped." I glared. "You just wanted to see how Hephaestus would react."

"You look good on TV kid, thanks for the help." I handed him the shield which turned into a bulletproof vest and he tossed me a blue backpack with some cash, double stuffed oreos and some Drachma, then he pointed to a large truck. "There's your ride west, only one stop in Vegas and then to L.A." Ares revved up his Harley

"Now hang on you still owe me some info on my mom."

"She's not dead kid, she was taken before she died, someone's holding her to control you." I stared wide eye and that piece helped confirm my theory, The Helm of Darkness was stolen too and Hades was looking for his weapon and he thought I stole it.

"Thank you, Lord Ares." I said and we climbed into the truck and what we saw was depressing to say the least. An albino lion who was thin and clearly overheated, he was a sack of turnips and the Antelope and Zebra had hamburger meat, I used Kamui to switch the foods and had to hold back Grover so he wouldn't try and attack the drivers with his reed pipes. After helping the animals as best we could Grover fell asleep

"Thanks again for helping me and, sorry about freaking out back there," Annabeth said. "It's just….spiders." She shuddered

"Because of the story of your mom and Arachne, right, she turned her into a spider."

"Yes, and the children of Arachne have been reaping vengeance on the children of Athena ever since."

"Don't worry, I'll always help you, cause we're friends." Annabeth blushed and I smiled, we sat in silence for a while then I spoke again. "I was able to confirm my theory back in the car wash."

"The Helm was stolen too?"

"Yeah, and I also figured out who stole it."

"Who?"

"Luke." Annabeth's eyes widened in shock

"That's not possible...unless." Annabeth sat in silence for a few seconds and I could practically hear her mind running. "How?' She finally asked

"I mentioned my theory and Luke looked nervous, he hid well but I saw the fear in his eyes."

"It makes sense."

"What's Luke's relationship with his father?"

"Strained, to say the least, his mom was prone to fits, she would go into episodes which I didn't understand and still don't to be honest. Luke was the one who suffered a lot and did whatever he could to never bring up the subject or see his mom ever again."

"And his quest?"

"He was sent to the garden of Twilight to steal a golden apple from the tree."

"Didn't Hercules doe that?"

"Yeah."

"So Luke probably felt bitter at doing something that someone already did."

"Yeah, he would want revenge on the gods for his suffering and for Thalia's death."

"So our not so friendly guy in the pit starts whispering into Luke's ear and tells him to steal something no one ever has, and that would start a civil war which could help him rise and conquer the Gods.

"And naturally Zeus would send his sons and daughters to find the bolt, so one of them must have caught Luke and was going to turn him him."

"So the Titan king spoke to Luke to give him an idea on how to keep the bolt and helm missing."

"But who caught Luke and would be dumb enough to fall for his lies?"

"Definitely not your mom, not even the Titan king could out wit her."

"Yeah, maybe your prophecy could shed some light, how did it go again?"

"'You shall go west and face the God who has turned.'"

"'You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned.'"

"'You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.'" I finished not meeting Annabeth's eyes, I felt her hand slide onto mine and I blushed.

"Percy, what's going on?" The concern in her voice and the lack of her nickname 'Seaweed Brain' took me by surprise and I met her gaze and saw the concern on her face.

"My mom," I started putting two and two together. "I think she's connected to that line, when we show up without the helm I think….Hades might kill her."

"Heroes work themselves crazy trying to stop prophecies, I don't pretend to understand them but whatever happens I'll be there with you."

"Why?" She punched my arm but I smiled

"Because I'm you're friend Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, Annabeth." I laid back against the wall of the truck. "You know, with my mom trapped I can't help but think off all the times we have fun together. My stepfather ruined everything and I won't pretend to care if he was killed and sent to the Underworld but sometimes you have to forgive your family. With our divine parents hardly ever around our mortal family is all we have."

"You got a point?"

"I'm saying you should try to give your dad another chance, who knows it might work out this time."

"You really believe that?" Annabeth looked at me

"If not, once I get this whole mom thing sorted out and figure out how to get rid of Gabe you could live with us, if you wanted to." Annabeth chuckles and I smiled awkwardly but she smiled

"Maybe Seaweed Brain, but for now you get some rest, you'll need it." I didn't argue, I closed my eyes humming 'Highway to Hell' for a while but soon fell asleep. My dream was a familiar one, I was in a straight Jacket and everyone was headed to out recess

"Come on Percy, you're not stupid, pick up your pencil and take the test." The teach said.

"Well Seaweed Brain?" A new voice said, I turned expecting to see Annabeth but saw a girl sitting there, also wearing a straitjacket. She was my age, with unruly black, punk-style hair, dark eyeliner around her stormy green eyes, and freckles across her nose. Somehow, I knew who she was, she was Thalia, daughter of Zeus. "One of use has to get out of here." I knew she was right, I was going back to that cavern and giving Kronos a piece of my mind. The straight jacket melted off and the teacher's voice changed to Kronos'

"Percy Jackson," He mused but this time his voice wasn't directed at me. "The exchange went well?"

"Yes my lord," Luke's voice said to my left and I looked but only saw darkness.

"And he suspects nothing?"

"He actually does my lord, I know not how but he unearthed the second Item I stole for you."

"How?" Kronos' voice sound shocked and I smirked at his surprise.

"I don't know, but I do know he doesn't have the second item, I still feel that this is unnecessary I could have brought you what I stole directly."

"You? You have already shown your limits and would have failed me completely if I hadn't intervened.

"But my lord-"

Peace, little servant. Our six months have bought us much. Zeus's anger has grown. Poseidon has played his most desperate card. Now we shall use it against him. Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands ... But wait. He is here."

"What?" Luke suddenly sounded tense. "You summoned him, my lord?

"No." The full force of Kronos' attention was now pouring over me, freezing me in place. "Blast his father's blood-he is too changeable, too unpredictable. The boy brought himself hither.

"Impossible!" Luke cried.

"For someone weak like you, Luke, maybe." I said, "But for an Uchiha, it is mere child's play."

"So you figured it out, little hero, well now you must die, you need replacement." Kronos said and he tried to pull my lifeforce into the pit, I responded with my Susanoo and fired a string of Magatama breaking his hold on me.

"Yeahhaha, no." I laughed. "Kamui!" I vanished and woke up with Annabeth's head in my lap and Grover, both were still asleep. The car stopped, I shook Grover and Annabeth, who had a very healthy blush on her face when she saw where she was, and we hid as the drivers checked on the animals.

"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances. " He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes. "You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face, the lion roared in indignation. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, " the man said. Next to me, under the turnip sacks, Grover tensed, for a peace-loving herbivore, he looked downright murderous. The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!" The zebra, wild-eyed with fear, looked straight at me, there was no sound, but as clear as day, I heard it say:

 _"Free me, lord. Please."_

 _"I will, I just need a diversion,"_ I said and looked around then got an idea, I placed my hand on the wall of the truck and sent a burst of chakra through the metal and a second later the engine exploded.

"What the?!" The driver said and both left their respective doors open and went to check on the engine, I looked at Grover.

"Can you give them some sort of blessing so they can find a place to live and get there safely?"

"Yeah, The Blessing of the wild." Grover said.

"Do it, I'll pen the cages." Grover nodded and then spoke to the animals in goat, then he nodded at me. I sliced the cages open with riptide and the animals burst to freedom, the zebra turned and bowed to me.

 _"Thank you lord,"_ He said then ran off and we got out stumbling into Las Vegas.


	9. Cool Video Games wait, WHAT YEAR IS IT!

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 9: Cool Video Games wait, WHAT YEAR IS IT?

We spent the last half hour stumbling around the streets of Las Vegas, eventually we made a wrong turn because we arrived at Dead end. The hotel we were in front of was both a hotel and Casino, it's name was the 'Lotus Hotel and Casino.' the door was open and we walked in.

"Welcome to the Lotus hotel." The bellhop handed us our room key, "Room 4001, top floor and here are your cash cards, they work on anything." not to look a gift horse in the mouth we too the cards and went to our room, we all showered which felt really nice and relaxed. Annabeth turned on National Geographic, I saw how beautiful she looked I couldn't help but blush and I knew that I need to get some fresh air so I went to play some video games, Annabeth and Grover followed suit. The game collection was enormous, we all found something, Grover found some reverse hunter thing where deer go out with guns and shoot the humans. Annabeth found a 3D architecture game where you could build your own city, me I switched from shooters to fighters and all sorts of stuff, (don't tell my mom but I used Madara's appearance to win a few hundred thousand at poker games, Madara says that people are naturally afraid of him and thus people natural folded against him) with quite a bit of money I called it quits and went back to the Arcade, at on point I was playing a shooter game and the guy next to me said.

"Groovy, been here two weeks and the games keep getting better."

"Groovy, what is this, the 1970's?"

"Yeah, I think." That's when my red flights went off and with great effort I pulled away from the game and went to find Annabeth who was where I left her, building a grand city the city was fantastic and completely off the scale complicated. (Personally I would have made a few statues of Madara and a symbol of the Uchiha on the door of Capital building but I suck at architecture so I won't try building a city any time soon.)

"Annabeth!" I shook her shoulder, "We have to go."

"Come on five more minutes I just added a third level to my monument." She wined

"Annabeth ether are kids from the 70's and they haven't aged!"

"Yeah sure," She wasn't paying attention to me

"Don't you remember our quest? The bolt, The Helm? Western Civilization turned into a battle ground? Anything?"

"Percy, you need to find a new game I'm busy." I grabbed her shoulders and spun her to look at me,

"Spiders," I said staying into her milky eyes, "large hairy spiders." Her eyes cleared and she looked at me

"Oh Gods, how long have we been here, and is that cash in your backpack?"

"Yeah, I played a few rounds of poker and won, a lot."

"How much?"

"300k."

"How?"

"That's neither here nor there we have to find Grover." We ran off and found Grover playing his reverse hunter just like we left him.

"Die humans!" he cried out. "Die silly, nasty polluting humans!" and he turned to us and started clicking the gun like we were images on the screen.

"Shall I or you?"

"I got it." Annabeth said then she grabbed Grover by the ear and we marched out of the place, the staff tried offer us platinum cards but we managed to escape. Once outside I looked at the newspaper and saw that it was June 20th, one day till World War 3 started.

"How?" I asked, "We were in there for like three hours how did five days pass?"

"We need to get to Santa Monica and then LA all in twenty four hours." Annabeth said

"I have an idea," I saw a taxi, "Anyone still got their Lotus Card?" Annabeth held out hers and I stopped a taxi. "Do you take casino cash cards?" I asked the driver

"Some of em but I have to swipe em." Annabeth handed the card to the driver and the driver swiped it and the infinity symbol came up. "Where to your highness."

"Santa Monica Pier, get us there fast and you can keep the change." The driver tore down the highway at 90 mph. As we rapidly approached the underworld Annabeth and I talked strategy and how we were going to bust into the underworld, as powerful as I was I wasn't about to go in guns blazing. I also discussed my latest dream and how we had about 90% of the puzzle solved.

"So Luke stole the Bolt and Helm," I started and Annabeth briefly got a hurt look, like she still believed in Luke. "and Zeus sent his children to find it, we know that a God found it because of my prophecy. But which one?"

"Well, your dad, Hades and Hermes are out," Annabeth replied. "Because we wouldn't be in this mess if they caught Luke. Apollo might fall for the honeyed words of the Titan king but would have no reason to keep it, besides he'd love to have the glory of returning the stolen items.

"Dionysus would just blast Luke, he doesn't give a shit about any of us and Hephaestus is too logical to be sweet talked, so that leaves…."

"Ares." we said a one

"It all adds up, Luke stole the objects-" Annabeth started

"And Ares tracked him down and beat Luke." I continued

"Took the objects of power and threatened to turn him in."

"Then Kronos starts whispering in Ares' ear telling him about a wary between the big three, Ares gets hooked and keeps it a secret."

"Luke returns and Acts Normal to divert suspicion all the while scheming on how to get the Bolt and Helm to the underworld and down to Tartarus."

"He summoned the Hellhound to attack me to make Chiron think Hades is out to get me and send us off to the underworld thus giving Ares the opportunity to get the Bolt to me but no the helm, Hades would sense his weapon enter his realm. Once the war starts Luke would finished the deliver once Hades was distracted."Bolt

"Yeah, it all makes sense but how would he get the into Tartarus?" Then I remembered the look that Luke had back at Half-Blood Hill.

"The sneakers," I said. "He cursed the sneakers to drag me into the pit when we got close enough," I looked over at Grover who was fast asleep, I looked at Annabeth and she nodded, I pushed Chakra into a seal on shoulder and Grover's fake feet appeared. "I kept those with me just in case he lost the flying ones." I swapped the flying sneakers out with his old ones. In a few short hour hours we arrived at Santa Monica Pier I looked at Grover and Annabeth. "I'm going under, stay here until I get back, If anything happens to me, go to the underworld, explain the situation to Hades then ask him to help you get back to Olympus." I handed Annabeth the backpack Ares gave me and then dove off the pier, after swimming down about 50 or 60 feet I saw a mako shark swimming towards me and then it spoke.

 _"Lord, I have been sent to bring you to your meeting."_

 _"Okay, should I grab your fin or will you lead me there?"_

 _"Grab my fin, it would be faster."_ I grabbed the fin and we shot off towards a trench where the darkness below was anyone would be blind, but I could see the currents and even though I was four or five hundred feet down the pressure was nothing to me. Soon a huge sea horse and a Neirad rose up and the woman dismounted and stood across the rift from me."

"Have have made it far brave one we have much to discuss." she said

"You are the Neriad who spoke to me in Saint Louis."

"Yes, my freshwater cousins helped me, they honor Lord Poseidon though the do no serve in his court."

"Dad's busy then, I take it." I said a slightly bitter tone in my voice

"Do not judge the Lord of The Sea too harshly, he is on the brink of a war that he doesn't want, and The gods can't act directly even with their children."

"So in saint Louis you said that dad wanted me to come here, why?"

"I am here to give you a way out of the underworld, few have made out, Hercules who had great strength, Houdini who could escape even the depths of Tartarus itself, Orpheus whose music charmed open the earth itself, do you have any of these skills?"

"I'm not much of a singer." I rubbed the back of my head, my hair was now as long as Madara's and, if I hand been under water, it would be covering my right eye. "Battle is more my strong suit and I'm not one for magic tricks." The neriad smiled and I felt awkward.

"Then I have a gift for you, "She held out her hand and she had three small pearls "remember what belongs to the sea shall return to the sea."

"I must go, I have a war to stop." I shot backup to the surface and met back with Annabeth and Grover, I showed them the pearls, we then started to head of towards, what we hoped, was L.A. A while of travel later we were asking people where D.O.A recording studios was, yeah Dead on Arrival real funny Hades (Please note the heavy sarcasm in my voice) people told us it didn't exist. "You know, the address might be 666 end Avenue." I joked as we walked Annabeth snorted at my joke and Grover chuckled

"Ten Drachma says the street is a 'dead end.'" Annabeth said playing along

"Deal," a while of silence later and I heard someone whisper

"Hey, you." we stopped and were surrounded by 20 thug kids and I cracked my joints

"Shall we dance?" I asked and 30 seconds later I had turned a gang of punk kids into a small pile of what Krillin resembles if he were to fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Goku just wanted to see how strong he really was in that state. A while later, and an encounter with Procrustes the stretcher in which Grover had nearly been stretched to death we had arrived at D.O.A. recording studios which was, in fact, a dead end, I handed Annabeth ten drachma and we all braced ourselves to enter the underworld.


	10. My Uncle isn't a huge jerk, just kinda

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 10: My Uncle is Not As Big a Jerk As everyone says he is

My first thought upon entering the underworld entrance was, 'Wow, this is the most depressing overwhelmingly boring, disappointment that it has ever been my misfortune to see.' It looked like a recording studio, the people however, were transparent, some looked new, others looked like they were there from the fifties, I saw some men in turbans. The security guards was a tall pale man, he had wrap around shades like Ares, he wore a crisp Italian suit, he had one of those earpieces that the secret service had and I saw he was flipping through a magazine while cheesy twenties music played from the speakers, we walked up to the desk and the man looked at us.

"Hi, we'd like to go to the underworld." I said and the man raised an eyebrow

"You would?" He said, "Well that's a switch."

"It is?"

"Yeah, I get 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free' or 'There must be some mistake' or with those two gentlemen in the turbans 'Where were the 72 virgins I was promised?' yeah that was a shock to hear, how did you die young ones?"

"I got stretched to death by Procrustes." Grover moaned as his back still hurt,

"Oh, heard he was in town, wait, you're godlings?"

"Yeah, I got Procrustes but it was too late for my friend, I went swimming in the sea and bonked my head on the planks that were under the water, my friend drowned trying to pull me up." I said

"Well I suppose you don't have coins for passage, with adults we can charge your credit card, or add it onto your last cable bill but with children, you never die prepared, I suppose you have to wait for a few years."

"We've got passage." I pulled out the bag of drachma and stuck my hand in and let a rain of gold coins pour through my fingers

"Now I'll be damned, real gold Drachma I haven't seen these in…" His hand brushed my and I recoiled, "You're not dead!"

"Fuck it." I growled and activated my sharingan. "Obey." The man's eyes glazed over, "Takes us across the river."

"As you command, Charon shall obey,." he said in a monotone and he got up from the desk and we walked into the elevator, as the doors shut the elevator goes down and soon it felts like we're moving forward. Annabeth grabbed my hand and I blushed but understood what she was doing, she wanted to know that something else was alive in this boat. All around us people had changed into reaper robes and show had Changed, we heard the sound of a large animal howling. "Three face is hungry, too bad for you godlings." Charon said, I looked at him and he looked like the Grim reaper, "Looks like you're gonna be dead soon, good thing you're in the right place." Charon cackled Annabeth squeezed my hand and I looked at her

"We'll make it," I said looking into her yes, "We aren't going to die, we'll save the world." Annabeth blushed slightly and kissed me on the cheek which made me flush red

"Thanks, Percy." She said and then we departed the boat and started walking towards the gates of Erebus. I looked for Cerberus, the guard dog of Hades, a shadow , I saw spirits of the dead and even a priest that had smuggled thousands of dollars for m his charity and spent it on himself.

 _"It didn't have to be this way Madara!"_ A voice echoed in my head, the voice was unfamiliar to me

 _"Hashirama, I've already reach it!"_ Madara's voice responded but that wasn't my teacher it was an echo of the past.

 _"You're just an orphan what could the likes of you possibly know about losing your parents!?"_ a third voice called out

 _"I'll stop you from going to Orochimaru!"_ a fourth voice responded. _"Even if I have to break every bone in your body and drag you back!"_

"Focus," I muttered, "Block out the past, your name is Percy Jackson." the voices dimmed and vanished, we soon saw Cerberus and he was big, I mean really bight, the size of a two story building and he was

 _"A rottweiler, weird."_ Madara said

"Damn," I shouted. "What do they feed you?!" I asked Cerberus who growled and he looked at me.

"Uh. Percy." Grover whimpered. "He doesn't think that's funny, he also says we've got 10 seconds to pray to the God of Goddess of our choosing, and after that, well… he's hungry." I pulled out a wooden bedpost and waved it at Cerberus who looked at me with a clearly unamused face on his three faces.

"See the stick, see the stick." I said temptingly trying to appeal to Cerberus canine instincts. "FETCH!" I threw it and the stick splashed in the River Styx, Cerberus looked unimpressed.

"Sit!" Annabeth commanded to my left and I saw her holding a big rubber ball, Cerberus looked at Annabeth all three heads cocked to the side. "Sit." and amazingly Cerberus sat, squishing several spirits of the dead in the process. Annabeth tossed the ball and the middle head caught it and chewed on it happily wagging his tail, the other two heads snapped at the middle one wanting the new toy too. "Drop it." all three heads stopped and looked at Annabeth again, Cerberus listened, he dropped the ball which I had placed replenishing seals on to make sure if the stick failed the rubber ball would still work after rewarding Cerberus. I remember when Madara taught me Fuinjutsu, it was the hardest training I'd ever had because it involved the _hardest_ thing for any Demigod to do…..SIT DOWN AND WRITE OVER AND OVER AGAIN! (Insert screams of Terror) Anyway I returned to the present and Annabeth whispered to us "The 'Ez Death' Line it's faster." I caught her meaning and Grover and I walked over, Cerberus went to go after us but Annabeth was cleverer. "Stay, if you want the ball, Stay." we walked to wards and under Cerberus who left us alone and we got in line, "Good boy." Annabeth tossed Cerberus the ball and the left head caught it and started chewing happily, the right head whined and I started feeling really bad for the poor dog he's sooo bored. We got to the metal detectors and Annabeth joined us, a whine cause us to turn around. Cerberus had done a 180 to look at us and he dropped the ball, "Poor Cerberus, they don't play with you all that much do they?" Cerberus whined. "I'm sorry, but I have to go but you can keep the ball and I'll talk to daddy about playing with you more often, would you like that?" Cerberus picked up the ball and wagged his tail and I didn't need to speak dog to know that he like the idea. We walked through the meal detectors which started blaring and flashing red lights 'Unauthorized possession, Magic detected!' I knew we had to get out of there fast

"Katon: Hijingakure no jutsu!" we bolted toward the Palace of Hades, the furies circle overhead and security ghouls ran past our hiding spot we sat there for a few minutes, my backpack weighed much more than before, I knew it wasn't from the cash as that was in my pocket dimension. "Guys, I think we've got mail." I took off the backpack and unzipped it showing the Master Bolt in there, Annabeth and I nodded I zipped the backpack and then I saw a stone tablet not too far from us, I looked at it and it looked like the one that Madara told me about, the same tablet carved by the Rikudo Sennin. I activated my sharingan and saw that this one was different, I looked at it closely and it said.

'If you are reading this then what I have desired has come to pass and The Uchiha clan has survived the extinction of the Shinobi world and the rise of the Earth itself.'

 _"We don't have the time to read that tablet in it's entirety,"_ Madara said. _"But we should take it with us."_ I used my eyes to draw the tablet into my pocket dimension and then we walked towards the place, I took out the cursed sneakers and they sprung to life, I let them go and they flew towards the entrance to Tartarus and we continued to the palace. I heard an angry roar echo from the cave and I knew that Kronos was pissed that we figured out his trick. When we reached the place we saw two US marines with RPG's stood at the door way and I saw violent forms of death depicted on the doors.

"Bet Hades doesn't have much trouble with door to door salesmen." I joked, the doors opened and the guards looked at us expectantly

"Guess that means Entre Vues." Annabeth said and we walked into Hades' palace, the palace was black and bronze with a glorious throne room and in the black throne sat The Lord of the Dead, my uncle, Hades. Of the three gods that I've encountered Hades seemed the most Godlike, he was 10 feet tall and radiated an Aura of Power that was hard to resist, I knelt at the feet of the throne, Annabeth and Grover followed my lead.

"Lord Hades," I said, I could feel his anger rolling off him, "I know you must be angry at seeing me and believe that I stole your Helm of Darkness and Zeus' Master Bolt but I didn't."

"How else would you know my Helm's disappearance the, Godling?" Hades countered, his voice was rich and controlled but I could hear the anger in his voice. "I didn't not broadcast it's theft, so how do you know?"

"I, Percy Jackson, swear on the River Styx that neither I, my companions, nor my father had anything to do with the theft of The Helm of Darkness or Zeus' Master Bolt." Thunder shook the place and nothing else happened, Hades' look of anger changed into shock and he sat forward in his throne.

"To make such an oath, you speak the truth, you really didn't steal my helm or the bolt, but if you didn't steal it then who did?"

"Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes." Annabeth said, "however he wasn't following the orders of any Olympian, he was following the orders of Kronos." Hades looked shocked

"When the Master Bolt and you helm were stolen Lord Zeus sent his sons and daughters to find Luke." I said, "It was Ares who found Luke, but then Kronos started whispering in Luke's ear and planted the Idea of a war between you, my dad, and Lord Zeus Luke told the Idea to Ares who got hooked on the idea. So ares took the objects of power and then took his time until I came along and he gave the the Master Bolt but it wasn't until we entered the underworld that we had the bolt as I previously had cash in the backpack. He still has the helm and wants to get all three of you mad at each other, if you killed me Dad would be bad at you for killing me, Lord Zeus would be mad at you for having his Master Bolt, Dad would be mad at Zeus for the accusation of being a thief."

"And I would be mad at my brothers because my Helm would still be missing." Hades Finished

"One the way to the underworld Annabeth and I thought of a plan that we'd like to get you in on. We return to the mortal realm and get Ares to reveal himself, then I dance with him for the helm."

"Dance?" Hades echoed confused.

"Oh sorry verbal tick." I rubbed the back of my head. "I mean fight, then I give your helm back to the furies and in exchange, you release my mom."

"Deal, but I want a binding Oath, swear on the River Styx to uphold your end and I will uphold mine, I swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx that I will get your Helm of Darkness back and stop this war." Thunder boomed and our deal was set, Hades smiled

"I assume you have a way out of my realm." I nodded and I pulled out the three pearls showing them to Hades.

"Yeah, and could you promise to do something else?" Hades raised an eyebrow

"What is it you want?"

"Oh it's not for me, I would like it if you could play with Cerberus more often, he likes rubber balls and he gets bored." Hades sighs,

"If only I had the time, Godling, but I will see what I can do, Cerberus does need play time like any other dog, perhaps I will take the day off tomorrow and play with the poor dog." Then I handed Annabeth and Grover a pearl each an we smashed them at our feet, in a gust of sea air we were surrounded by milky white spheres and we rose up passing through the ceiling, soon we breached the surface of the sea consequently knocking a surfer off who yelled.

"Dude!" I saw a 12 foot Great White and I shouted

"Beat it!" Then I willed the currents to carry us back to shore, Ares was there on his Motorcycle the headlight turning the sand red while he straddled it.

"You were supposed to die in the underworld, punk." Ares said

"Yeah, yeah, so there would be a three way war between the big three," I rolled my eyes, "let's just skip to the part where we dance (FUCKING HADES MADARA I HATE YOU) over the Helm of Darkness." Ares laughed at me

"Sorry kid, not happening, you aren't on my level." Ares snapped his fingers and a boar burst from the sand and round on me

"Amaterasu." The pig burst into black flames and squealed in agony, a few seconds later it was ash, I looked at Ares with a smirk on my face. "SO going to hide behind another pet pig or do you want to face me like a man?" Ares' face turned the color of Pepperoni and flames danced from behind his glasses

"Watch it punk, you are asking to get turned into a rodent."

"Would save you from getting your godly hide whooped." I countered playing with Ares' emotions.

"Fine punk, how do you want to get smashed, classic or modern?" I cracked my neck dawning my armor and drawing riptide, "Fine, classic it is." his shotgun morphed into a double bladed sword with a skull and a ruby in the hilt.

"Percy," Annabeth said gaining my attention "don't do this, he's a god."

"He's a coward, and I always wanted to fight a god."

"At Least take this, reconciliation, Poseidon and Athena together." She placed her necklace with the college ring of her father around my neck and kissed my cheek, I blushed and Grover handed me a crushed tin can

"The satyrs stand behind you, Percy." Grover said, my eyes welled with tears

"Thanks, both of you." I said then drew my Gunbai and glared at Ares. "Well Ares….shall we dance?"

"My strength is unlimited, I've been fighting for Eons and I can't die, What have you got?" Ares taunted

"A multitude of weeks of combat experience of dancing with godlike foes and more than one." I dropped into my defensive stance, wordlessly Ares charged me, I could see the path of his sword and blocked with Gunbai then countered with my sword. Ares dodged and I tried to sweep his feet, Ares did a series of backflips and I closed the distance then sliced at Ares nicking him across the face, Ichor, the golden blood of the gods leaked from it but he disregarded it. "First blood goes to me, but this is a heck of a lot of fun."

"Arrogant little cockroach, aren't you? Ares slashed and I rolled under it, Ares kicked me across the beach. I crashed onto the ground with a 'thud' Ares went for the kill but I manifested my Susanoo blocking the attack, I got to my feet and attacked with renewed vigor, my Susanoo heading my commands giving Ares little room to maneuver, I could see the anger in his face as he tried to stab at me and all his attempts to harm me were countered. I heard to police cars pull up but I was too focus on Ares, I dropped my Susanoo and continued my onslaught of attacks.

"Those guys are armed!" I heard a cop call for backup, my attention shifted as I saw our duel was gathering an audience, Ares pressed the advantage and I was knocked back. Ares went in again but I used my Susanoo to weave signs,

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" I exhaled a wave of flames which roasted Ares and I closed in slashing at Ares but he blocked and sliced my arm.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted but thanks to Hashirama's healing prowess the wound closed, Ares laughed and I saw more cop cars,

"Drop the guns!" An officer shouted and I saw the blade in Ares' hand flicker from blade to shotgun and back.

"This is a private matter!" Ares shouted "Begone!" he waved his hand and a wave of flames erupted causing several cop cars to explode forcing the cops to dive for safety. "Now to add you to the barbecue little hero." Ares said a sick smile on his face, my vision went red and I felt my eyes sting, I held out my sword pointing it at Ares. I felt a tug in my gut and a water dragon forme from the sea then blasted Ares in the face blinding him. I charged in then stabbed him in the gut with my blade, then channeled chakra into it and my left eye twitched.

"Enton:" I said subconsciously, "Kagutsuchi!" The flames of the Amaterasu burst to life and Ares bellowed in pain, I withdrew my sword and kicked Ares in the face sending him flying towards the surf. Ares got to his feed desperately trying to extinguish the flames his pain still evident. "It's useless, the black flames don't go out unless I will them to or when their target is ashes." Ares growled at me, his face was enraged,

"You have made an enemy of me Godling." Ares growled again, I channeled more chakra into my left eye and more black flames burst to life, Ares roared in pain and advanced on him and smiled as the God of War writhed in agony.

"Give up, or the pain won't stop." I slashed his eye and Ares bellowed.

"Fine!" He shouted. "You win!" I extinguished the flames and Ares struggled to his feet, his skin was covered in third degree burns. Ares started cursing in Ancient Greek and he started glowing, "The next time you lift your blade and hope for victory you will feel my curse, Beware Perseus Jackson, beware." he started glowing

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted "Avert your eyes!" I did, somehow knowing that if I saw Ares' true divine form I'd be incinerated, with the glow died down Hades' Helm was on the beach. The furies landed on the beach and I held out the helm to the fury that used to be Mrs. Dodds who grabbed it.

"Return this to Lord Hades, with my compliments." I said to Mrs. Dodds and she cackled with sent a shiver down my spine.

"Become a true hero Percy Jackson," She said. "You have done Lord Hades a great service in exchange he is going to transport you and your friends to Olympus and to your camp respectively." as she finished I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder I turned to see Hades there and then we melted into the shadows.


	11. Luke Crosses a Line

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 11: Luke Crosses a Line

When the pressing darkness was gone I was alone at the foot of the empire state building, the door was open and I walked in. I walked up to the receptionist and he looked at me and I smiled,

"600th floor please." I said and the guard looked back at me then back at his newspaper.

"No such floor, kid." He said and I thought it might be a job requirement to not believe.

"I'm here to see Lord Zeus." I thought as soon as I said he might be a regular mortal and I should run before he called the buys in the white coats then he said.

"No appointment, no audience, Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced." I smirked and unzipped the backpack

"I think he'll make an exception." The guard moistened his lips and started sweating

"T-That's not."

"It is but if you want I can take it out and-"

"NO!" the guard fumbled with his desk and pulled out a security card and handed it to me.

"Insert this into the security slot, make sure no one is with you then press the button and ride it all the way to the top." I zipped up the backpack and walked to the nearest elevator and made sure that no one was in the elevator with me and then inserted the card into the slot and a panel opened up with a button that was labeled 600 and I pressed it. The door closed and then cheesy 70's music played and I leaned against the wall waiting watching the numbers go into the magical and eventually the doors opened with a pleasant 'ding'. My brain had difficulty processing what I was seeing, the palace of Olympus was gleaming white and gold; palaces, shrines and even houses were polished like how Greece must have looked back in the day. I walked through the streets and saw minor Gods and Goddesses ad even the 9 Muses strolling around, as I walked I saw how this one was so similar to Hades' palace, with a pang of sympathy I realised that he modelled his palace after his one, only black instead of white and bronze instead of gold. When I reached the throne room I saw that 10 grand central stations could fit in here, I saw 12 thrones form a 'U' shape and two thrones were occupied one was a man with white hair and beard but with electric blue eyes, he was a pinstripe suit and he smelled like Ozone. The other was clearly my father he wore a Hawaiian Shirt with Bermuda shorts, he had tan skin with smile lines around his eyes, his beard was black and his eyes were the same sea green as mine (Naturally without my sharingan activated) I reached the foot of the thrones and bowed.

"Father." I said my tone devoid of emotion as I didn't quite know what to think of him.

"Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?" Zeus said to my left

"Peace brother," My father said "He defers to his father fist, it is only right."

"So you admit it then, that you sired a mortal hero against your sacred oath."

 _"You're not exactly guiltless yourself pall."_ Madara spoke

 _"Quite you!"_ I said back _"Unless you want to get us killed."_

"Address lord Zeus," My father said. "Tell him your story, Percy." I placed the backpack at Zeus' feet

"My Lord, your bolt was stolen by Luke Castellan as was Lord Hades' Helm of Darkness during the winter solstice. When you sent your sons and daughters to find the objects it was Ares who found Luke. Ares was able to best Luke and took the objects of power back, but then the Titan King, who Luke has been taking order from the whole time, spoke to Luke and gave him an Idea to plant in Ares' head, a three way war between you, My father and Lord Hades. Ares took to the idea and continued to hid the objects and wait for another hero to arrive that could be tricked into completing the delivery from Ares to Tartarus. I was able to discover the titan king's plan and struck a deal with Lord Hades, he would allow us to return to the mortal world and retrieve his helm in exchange for the return of my mother and transportation to Olympus and camp to stop the war." I finished, Zeus and my father were silent for a moment, then Zeus spoke as his bolt flew into his hand and sparks poor from the points.

"I sense the boy speak the truth, but to think that the Titan king is strong enough to try and pull himself out and orchestrate such an event…" Zeus said stroking his beard

"If Kronos intends to rise-" My father started but Zeus held up his hand

"This matter is closed, I must go to the river Lemos and purify the bolt to remove human taint from its metals ." Zeus stood up and looked at me. "You have done me a great service, boy."

"I had help, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood." I said not wanting to take all the credit.

"Therefore," He continued as if he hadn't heard me, "I will spare your life, but I do not trust you, I do not know what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. Do not let me find you here when I return or else you will taste this bolt, and it will be your last sensation." Zeus vanished in a blinding flash of lightning and a boom of thunder, my father sighed and shrunk down to human size, then looked at me with kind eyes.

"Your uncle," He said. "Has always had a flare for dramatic exits, they could have made him the God of Theater." I looked and him and he smiled. "You have done well Percy, few heroes could have accomplished what you have."

"With Kronos on the rise, we need to act before it's too late." I said and Poseidon placed his hand on my shoulder,

"The Gods will act, but we must be careful, Zeus has declared this matter closed, he won't allow talk of Kronos. For now you should return home, your mother is there, Hades returned her when you upheld your end of the bargain."

"I really thought that she would die when we arrived at Hades' Palace, I was scared."

"Your mother, is a queen among mortals, I haven't met a woman like her in a thousand years, smart, beautiful, kind, powerful, I could stand here all day describing why she attracted me but you still have a choice to make regarding the fate of your stepfather." My fists clenched at the thought of Gabe, then I remembered Medusa's head and a smile played at my lips. "Whatever you choose know that you are mine, a true son of the Sea God."

"Can I do something before I go?"

"Of course, as long as it isn't too ridiculous." I sucker punched Poseidon in the gut and he coughed up spit.

"That's for never coming to on of my birthday parties." I said my tone filled with venom, Poseidon laughed dispute that and my anger melted.

"I deserved that," I got a bewildered look on my face. "Obedience and temper control don't come easily to you and that's my fault, after all the sea does not like to be restrained." I left the throne room soon after and as I did several inhabitants bowed to me as if I was some kind of hero (Which I totally was). When I returned to the mortal world I picked up a taxi and was dropped off at my apartment, My mom opened the door and hugged me.

"Oh Percy, you're okay." She said looking me over. "Your hair has grown again, our ancestors would be proud of you." I heard Gave and his buddies playing poker and my mom pursed her lips, "Please don't be too upset, Gabe's been having a rough time."

"Yeah, Right." I grumbled and ejected the scroll that held Medusa's head then we walked in. As soon as Gabe saw me he went to yell at my mom but I unleashed a blast of ki and he clammed up. "Don't even think about it, jackass." I stepped forward and looked him in the eye and activated my sharingan. "Confess your sins." I commanded placing a powerful genjutsu on Gabe.

"I have been abusing your mother physically for years," Gabe said in a monotone "and I have been blackmailing the CEO of my job to get pay checks without having to work." I was furious and was about to strangle him but my mother placed her hand on my shoulder and shook her head and she guided me (rather forcefully for a non shinobi trained individual) to my room and I sat down on my bed and handed mom the scroll

"This scroll holds that head of Medusa, you know what it can do, you don't need to live with Gabe anymore to protect me."

"Percy, you can't solve all my problems." She said

"Poseidon called you a queen, he said he hadn't met a woman like you in over a thousand years," my mom blushed at that, "that jackass downstairs has been hitting you and he deserves what that head will do to him."

"You sound just like your father, he offered to stop the tide for me once, build me a palace under the sea, he thought he could solve my problems with a wave of his hand. I thought about what that would mean, and I realized that if my life was to mean something, I would have to live it for myself. The hardest quest I've ever had to undergo is living with Gave and not kill him with the sharingan or the abilities that I gained when I was a huntress." My eyes widened in shock

"You were-!"

"A huntress of Artemis, yes, for over 300 years I lived with the Hunt, at an older age I joined because I wanted to protect people, but 12 years ago I met your father and told Lady Artemis I wanted to have children and she understood, she released me from my vows and I had you. I unlocked my Eternal Mangekyo when one of my fellow hunters fell to the Giant Orion, I dealt him a blow he will never forget, his left arm was sliced off by my Susanoo."

"Any other secrets you're hiding from me?"

"Um," My mom put her chin in her palm thinking, "let's see, my Mangekyo has the ability to predict the future with 100 percent accuracy, you almost had a little brother/sister, and uhhhh." my mom blushed and I felt like I didn't want to know what she was thinking and she shook her head. "That's about it."

"I'll leave the head with you with you, if he ever hurts you again, use it." My mother kissed my cheek "Four now I'll go to camp whether or not I stay year round, that will have to see." I walked downstairs and I heard Gabe shout

"Leaving already, Good you ever come here again and I'm calling the cops." I walked out and then used my Shunshin jutsu to return to camp, when I got back there was a celebration. Our siblings cabins had made us burial shrouds, Annabeth's was so beautiful that I said jokingly

"It's a shame not to bury you in that."

"Shut up." she countered punching my arm (which I barely felt), mine looked like a painting of my face with red 'X's in my eyes with the word 'Loser.' Mine was fun to burn and I could feel the scathing glares from the Ares cabin and I pulled down my eyelid and stuck out my tongue. (yeah I know real fucking mature but I don't care) When the Fourth of July rolled around the Hephaestus cabin put on a show of fireworks that actually moved around and fought. (On a dare for Silena Beauregard I kissed Annabeth's cheek and she did something most people didn't expect from her…. She fainted.) One night in July I got permission from Chiron to Play 'Truth or Dare' in my cabin, since it had the most room, we had Silena, Beckendorf, (surprisingly), Clarisse, Conner and Travis Stoll (Sons of Hermes yeah go ahead laugh it up) Annabeth, and Myself

"Alright," I said to the gathered campers, "here are the rules, any time you are asked a truth you have to sear on the River Styx that it's true, if you are asked a dare you can refuse but you must remove an article of clothing. The dares have to be within the abilities of the dare and can't involve self harm." Clarisse looked slightly disappointed but she and the others agreed to the rules. "So, who's first?" everyone pointed at me and Clarisse spoke.

"Truth or Dare, Prissy?" I decided to ignore the jab at my name and could tell she wanted me to pick dare but I denied her. "Truth." Clarisse looked disappointed again but still looked at me.

"Did you ever feel fear on your quest?"

"Yes." most of the other campers looked at me in shock. "I was afraid that my mother was going to be killed when we arrived in the underworld. I swear on the River Styx that this is true." Thunder boomed but nothing else happened. "Alright Beckendorf, Truth or dare?"

"Um, he said, "dare." I smiled and laughed a bit.

"I dare you to kiss Silena." He blushed and leaned over and kissed Silena who blushed and kissed him back then they separated.

"Alright Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Annabeth replied

"Have you ever felt Percy up during your quest?" Beckendorf asked

"Yes." Annabeth blushed crimson and I turned just a red.

"When?" I asked

"When we were in that Zoo transport." we were both beet red

"How big is he?" Silena asked Annabeth

"SILENA!" Annabeth flushed crimson "I only felt his pecks." Everyone agreed that she didn't need to swear with the River Styx, her embarrassment was enough. "Payback Beauregard, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Silena said apprehensively

"I dare you to wear your panties on the top of your head." Silena blushed scarlet and I pointed of to the shower room I installed and 5 minutes later she came out of the room her bright pink panties on her head. "Alright, let's continue."

"Clarisse, truth or dare?

"Truth." Clarisse said

"Do you have a crush on anyone here at camp?"

"No." Clarisse said, "I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed and nothing happened, "Alright Travis, truth or dare."

"Dare." Travis said

"I dare you to you to steal something from Dionysus cabin." Travis paled, the thief stolen from a temple of Dionysus, the thief been afflicted with madness and only was cured when he sacrificed his mother.

"No way." Travis took off his shows and the game continued, Eventually we called it quits and I smiled as I called 'lights out' and fell asleep. The rest of the summer proceed as normal, I got a letter from my mom saying that Gabe had gone missing. She reported him missing to the police, but she doubted they'd ever find him. On a completely unrelated note she made her fist statue that she called 'The Poker Player.' she made so much money on it that she had pud down a deposit on a new apartment and a school if I wanted to live with her. I told her that I did and was packing for home when I felt Luke's chakra vanish and Annabeth's drop to dangerous levels, without a moment's hesitation I dropped the clothes I was packing and Used the shunshin to appear next to her. I looked her over with my sharingan and saw a point spreading through her from a point at her shoulder, I ripped off her shirt and saw a swollen pus leaking entry wound and could tell what pierced her instantly.

"Pit scorpion," I cursed and saw a dryad nearby, "Get Chiron!" I the dryad vanished and channeled some of my chakra to counter the poison and rushed off to the big house and saw Chiron talking to the dryad I had sent just a few seconds earlier.

"Percy, place her on the table, then go get nectar from the Apollo cabin, time is of the essence." Chiron said, I placed Annabeth on the table and formed a cross hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin." A clone of me appeared next to me. "You know what to do?"

"Hai, Taicho." The clone said and ran off while I looked at Chiron.

"What can I do to help?"

"I'm afraid that this requires my direct attention." Chiron said, "What stung her?"

"Pit Scorpion, Chiron, Luke did this."

"Tell me more when Annabeth is safe, for now she is our priority." I nodded and my clone came back with nectar and I spoon feed Annabeth some ambrosia. Despite the danger Annabeth was in I could help but smile as I was remember when our positions were reversed, I was saving her life the same way she saved mine when we first met. As some of the color returned to her face, Chiron started rubbing the wound with a paste and started chanting in Ancient Greek. I stayed by Annabeth's side and used clones to grab what Chiron needed. When Chiron assure me that Annabeth was going to make a full recovery we sat down and he looked at me. "Tell me what happened."

"Luke was the thief who stole the Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, he's been working for Kronos this whole time, and tried to deliver the Items to Kronos and start a war in order to help Kronos rise. I've been trying to tell you for months but you've been busy or I've had activities, he may even have spies at camp to pass information him to now that he's left."

"I see." Chiron rubbed his chin and was quiet for a while. "Where is her shirt?" I blushed as I remembered that I had torn her off her shirt.

"I tore it off to see what kind of poison was spreading through her."

"Oh, well go get a new one from the camp store." I left and went to the store and bought Annabeth a new t shirt, then went back, gave the t-shirt to Chiron who put on Annabeth. "Percy you should get some sleep there is nothing more we can do for Annabeth." I was ready to go and kill Luke for what he did but Chiron stern look convinced me otherwise.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving the room." I sat down on a chair, closed my eyes and fell asleep, when I opened my eyes I was inside my mind and Madara was standing there a small smile on his lips.

"You remind me of myself in many ways, I just hope you don't fall down the dark path I once followed."

"What do you mean?"

"When I lost Rika and then my little brother I sunk into a great despair and lost all faith in humanity then I read the Uchiha Stone Tablet and this is what it told me." a stone tablet appeared next Madara and I looked at it with My sharingan.

'To one who can read this the eye you possess is called the Sharingan and it has a dark power behind it, the eye which is awakened through extreme mental stress is called the Mangekyo sharingan and it has the ability to control the Biju. To obtain this eye you must kill one closest to your heart and watch as they fall by your hand.' that's when it went blurry and I couldn't read it

"Use your Mangekyo." My eyes shifted and then I could read more

'Seeking stability, one god was divided into yin and yang, these opposing two acting together obtain all things in creation. To save the Uchiha clan one must achieve the power of Rinne and use the Mugen Tsukuyomi.'

"What is the Mugen Tsukuyomi?"

"The Infinite Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu that traps the entire world in an illusion, enslaving them in a dream so that their chakra may be drawn upon."

"What a horrible technique."

"Yes that's why you must never desire the power of Rinne."

"What is the power of Rinne?"

"The the power of Rinne refers to become the Jubi Jinchuriki but you needn't worry about that it requires the Rinnegan to start to achieve which you don't have."

"Well are we going to dance or just talk?" Madara smiled and drew his Gunbai.

"Let us dance my young disciple." Madara and I clashed back and forth through the night, after a while I work up and saw that Annabeth was awake and talking to Chiron in the bed. I got up and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling, wise girl?"

"I feel like crap, but I owe you my life, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead." She said. "Luke, that bastard, he tricked me, said you were in trouble and I believed him even after know that he's a traitor, that was dumb."

"Not it wasn't," I said playing my hand on her's "Luke told you I was in danger and you were concerned about me."

"Well, we need to go after him, he's plotting to destroy the western world." Annabeth tried to get up but I pushed her back down and stared at her.

"You are in no condition to get out of bed, besides I couldn't stand it if I send you charging to your death." Annabeth blushed and so did I after I realized what I said.

"When you feel you are able to move," Chiron said "They're here my dear." Chiron left the two of us alone and I looked at her.

"So, I'll see you next summer, right?"

"Yeah," She said, "I'm going home over the fall, with my dad." I stared at her surprised she smiled at the look on my face. "I sent him a letter and we said we'd give it a try, but if anything happens I'll Iris-message you."

"We'll stop Luke, we'll get a quest."

"And if they don't let us we'll sneak out and do it anyway."

"Sounds like plan worthy of Athena." I smiled

"See you next summer, seaweed brain."

"You too, wise girl." I walked out and grabbed my stuff, then followed Argus back to the mortal world.


	12. Sea of Monsters: My friend can't burn

Sea of Monsters

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: My Best Friend is Fire Proof

The last year has gone pretty smoothly since returning with Zeus's Master Bolt and Saying goodbye to Grover as he went in search of Pan, the God of the Wild, I've been living in the mortal world living a semi-normal life. My training got more intense six months ago when I gain a new teacher, Sasuke Uchiha, I learned that the Enton that I used on Ares was one of Sasuke's powers. It took me a whole five and half months to learn everything he could teach me, including his signature attack Chidori, a lightning attack that increase piercing power in my fist, I thought it was wonderful ironic that a son of the Sea God used a lightning attack. Sasuke chose to leave after he taught me all that he knew, my eyes responded based on whose Mangekyo I was using, if I was using Enton then my eyes were Sasuke's Eien if I was using Kamui then my eyes were Madara's. I was able to mix my Susanoo so that one half was Madara's and the other was Sasuke's, So i could manifest both swords for close combat and bows for long range. I didn't practice with my sword or Gunbai much, at least at home, because mom made a 'no weapons in the house' rule after I swung a trident and smashed three vases. Still I was far from rusty because I could practice in my pocket dimension and maintain my skill. I practice my reflexes by taunting bullies in school then dodged the rocks they threw at me and would laugh as they got suspended. Anyway, my nightly training session was interrupted by a demigod dream, I was in Florida, I saw the wind blowing down trees and could almost feel the rain was pounding against the street, I saw Grover running holding his fake feet like he did when he had to move fast.

"Gotta run," Grover muttered still running, "Gotta warn them!" Grover kept running then he saw a store that was open and he ducked inside as a bellowing roar echoed throughout the night. Something passed in front of the window and Grover sighed in relief, then a boom of thunder a bellowing

"MINE!" I work up with a start my sharingan activating in reflex, my heart calmed down and I retracted my sharingan. I then heard my mom pounding on the door,

"Wake up!" she shouted "You've got school!"

"Five my minutes," I groaned "Madara put me through the ringer last night."

"Fine, but you can't be late, you know how Tyson hates that." I moaned and stretched then begrudgingly lept out of my comfy bed.

(Annabeth POV)

I was staring in Percy's room watching him sleep while wearing my mom's invisibility cap, he was tossing and turning his black hair was draped over his closed eyes that hid those green orbs that I could just get lost in. As I watched him his eyes shot open and turned red as he sharingan activated clearly a reflex to what he was dreaming about. His adrenaline wore off his eyes turned back into his green ones and he smiled a bit then shook his head. I had to fight the urge to sneak into his room and get him back for that kiss last July (Not that I exactly minded). I was about to climb into his room and talk to him about the dreams I'd been having about camp. I opened his window and started to climb in when I heard Percy's Mom shout.

"Wake up! You've got school."

"Five more minutes," Percy groaned "Madara put me through the ringer in training last night."

"Fine, but you can't be late, you know how Tyson hates that." Percy groaned again, stretched then lept out of his bed landing on his feet and I saw….

 _"Oh my gods!"_ I thought a serious blush on my face, Percy was in nothing but his boxers showing off his muscles. His chiseled body that all his training has given him, he had a rippling six pack abs, his arms were pretty thick not a drop of fat anywhere, his legs were similarly thick and his ass could have been fashioned from steel. Most girls in my school said that boys should have long hair and, though I would never say this out loud, I agreed with the, however Percy made it work. His hair was as long as I remembered draped over his right eye and down to his waist. _"Oggle Percy later talk to him about camp."_ I chanted over and over trying to control my hormones. _"Oggle Percy now talk to him about camp later…..DAMMIT BRAIN!"_

"Alright." Percy said out loud as he looked at his clock, "Time for some warm up exercises." He dropped to the ground and started doing one arm push ups his face was scrunched in concentration as he started counting. I was transfixed by the sight, as Percy did more he started to sweat and I watched the sweat travel down his face and hit the ground.

 _"He's so hot, I just want to grab him and-"_

"69, 70, 71." Percy muttered and I blushed more when I realized he finished my thought. Percy switched when he reached 100, and stared over, I started drooling and watched Percy then he completed his 100 and he jumped to his feet, only using his arms.

 _"What muscle strength, I wonder what it would be like to have those arms wrapped around me."_ Percy looked around and out the other windows, saw that no one, but me standing invisible, and he sprung up and wrapped his legs around a bar hanging from his ceiling, I saw a small circle of writing on the wall and and, when it stopped swimming to my dyslexic eyes I saw that it was all Japanese Kanji that formed a complex array beyond my understanding. Percy was doing sit ups while hanging from ceiling and and I could see his face scrunched and I could tell that he was probably dealing with a lot of weight since he told me that he could create weight seals and gravity seals which only increased the work he was exerting and the sweat drenched him and I was completely transfixed and then he landed and tossed his hair back and sniffed himself and made a face.

"Well if I didn't need to shower before I do now." Percy he went over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and went into his bathroom. I took that time to fan my face and get the Percy thoughts out of my head trying to control my hormones, after that I climbed into Percy's window. Then the door to the bathroom opened and Percy, his wet body almost completely exposed, stepped out. I made a silent prayer to my mother that He wouldn't find me, I saw that he was wrapped only in a towel and I turned beet red, I gazed at him taking every inch of his glory in.

 _"He's so ripped,"_ I thought seriously fighting the urge to touch his muscles. _"I wonder what he's packing in those shorts of his."_ I knew Aphrodite was messing with me, because Percy dropped his towel and I got look at him. _"Well, question answered, he's hung."_ My face was so red I turned the color red to complete shame and in that moment I knew that I had to gout of of here now or I was going to go crazy. Quietly I climbed back out of the window and as I left I looked at Percy One last time who was looking out the window I just climbed out of.

"Huh," he scratched his head. "Don't remember leaving that window open." He mused then closed it and I took the opportunity to leave.

(End Annabeth POV.) (Percy POV)

"I walked downstairs a slight smile on my face.

 _"Annabeth you are not as sneaky as you think."_ I thought and I walked down into the kitchen, my mom made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. She's funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food I think it's her way of saying anything is possible, Percy can pass seventh grade, waffles can be blue little miracles like that. I ate at the kitchen table while my mom washed dishes. She was dressed in her work uniform, a starry blue skirt and a red-and-white striped blouse she wore to sell candy at Sweet on America her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The waffles tasted great, but I guess I wasn't digging in like I usually did. My mom looked over and frowned.

"Percy, are you alright?"

"Yeah ... fine." but she could always tell when something was bothering me, She dried her hands and sat down across from me.

"School, or ..." She didn't need to finish, I knew what she was asking.

"I think Grover's in trouble," I said, and I told her about my dream, she pursed her lips. We didn't talk much about the other part of my life well much even though we both dabbled in it my mom being a former huntress and both of us being members of a long lost clan of warriors. We tried to live as normally as possible, but my mom knew all about Grover.

"I wouldn't be too worried, dear," she said. "Grover is a big satyr now, if there were a problem, I'm sure we would've heard from ... from camp..." Her voice stuttered and I was wondering what she was thinking.

"Mom…." I said in a concerned voice. "What's going on?"

"I got an Iris-message from Chiron last night."

 _"Oh shit."_ Chiron didn't make house calls unless he had to.

"He told me that camp might not be safe."

"'Not safe?'" I echoed. "Mom camp is the only place that kids like me can live in and not worry about monster attacks."

"We'll talk about it later, but now you need to got to school." I nodded then grabbed my Gunbai sealing it in my shoulder and grabbed my armor bracelet then I left for school. My friend Tyson, who was a cyclopes I was able to figure that out by feeling his energy, and I ended up in our English class where the final was a 'no supervision 2 hour recess' as we were reading Lord of the Flies. What ended up happening is an all out rock throwing fight (at me) a wedgie, Tyson backhanding Sloan (I laughed) meeting 6 new bullies that were monsters (I used my sharingan) learning that Sloan was a closet Brony (I used my sharingan again) and the teachers didn't give a shit (I didn't have to use my eyes to figure that out) When we reached our chemistry final our task was to make something exploded, since Tyson was my lab partner all the chemicals fell into the trash can because Tyson's hands were too big for the vials. An orange mushroom cloud was the result, Tyson and I got A+ on the final and the Hazardous Material Squad was called. During lunch I was looking at my journal which had a picture of Annabeth in front of the Lincoln Monument, her arms crossed and she looked very leased with herself, as if she'd designed the place. I looked at the picture and smiled as I thought about how I would see her again soon. Sloan's hand went to snatch it out my Journal but I grabbed his arm in a crushing grip.

"No touchie, you bastard." I didn't look at Sloan as I knew that if I did I'd unleash my KI and I was under strict orders not to unleash my power against mortals, Chiron made it clear that I was to save my power for monsters. I stood up and bent Sloan's wrist and felt it snap but I didn't let go. It's time I taught you the pecking order. It goes you, the dirt the worms inside of the dirt, dog shit, Tyson, then Percy, any questions?"

"You've got some nerve you-!" I kicked Sloan in the gut and and he coughed up spit.

"Learn your place Sloan." I walked away as Sloan cursed after me saying I was dead when we hit dodge ball. Later that day we were in the locker rooms and I was in my uniform feeling a wave of blood lust.

"Uh, Percy?" Tyson asked he had his uniform and was standing next to the bathroom door.

"Don't worry about it." I nodded and Tyson ducked into bathroom and I leaned against it, I felt my sword hand tingle and I was rubbing my bracelet subconsciously, I knew what that meant' a fight was coming...soon, when we got out into the gym Sloan was giving me an evil look.

"Hey Coach." Sloan started "can I be team captain?"

"Sure, have fun." our teacher said, not looking up from his magazine, Pain shot through my eyes and a small bit of blood leaked from my eyes. Sloan picked me as the other captain, no matter who I picked all the jocks side with Sloan as well as the new kids, Tyson sided with me and I looked around after hearing Tyson whimper.

"Don't like new kids, they smell bad." he said

"I know buddy," I muttered, "just trying to think of a plan." My eyes stung again and I rubbed them. _"Man, I wish Annabeth was here."_ I looked at my team when my instincts took over and I ducked under a rubber ball heading about 90 mph, I rounded on the thrower whose name was 'Marrow-Sucker' "Watch it! You could have killed someone!"

"I hope so Perseus Jackson, I hope so." All around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts. Matt Sloan dropped his ball.

"Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who ..." The other kids on his team started screaming and backing toward the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Raj Mandali just as he was about to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic. Raj and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge.

"If you want to dance then leave them out of it." I cracked my neck and unleashed a blast of KI hoping to gain the monsters attention

"And lose our tasty morsels?" The one named Joe bob asked "No, Son of the Sea God, we Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death, we want lunch!" He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, and the size of cannonballs, perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. They must've been searing hot, but the giants picked them up with their bare hands.

"Great." I rolled my eyes and I donned my armor and pulled out my Gunbai, "Then we dance." the two on the left threw the flaming cannonballs but Tyson grabbed them and then he tossed them back at the throwers turning them to ash. "Nice shot Tyson but leave this to me."

"MY BROTHERS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THEIR DESTRUCTION!" Job Bob threw a cannonball at me but I smiled sickly and blocked with my Gunbai as a purple-blueish barrier rose up.

"Well if this is dodge ball, then it's my turn." My Susanoo rose up and I pointed three arrows at three of the four left. "Susanoo, Kagutsuchi." all three arrows flew at high speeds and impaled the monsters and they burst into flames as they writhed in agony. "Burn out." I charged a Chidori in my hand and charged Joe Bob lightning tearing apart the ground. I was about halfway across the floor when a short bronze blade erupted from Joe Bob's stomach and he turned to dust with a cry of

"Ow." When the dust settled I saw Annabeth who was smiling in triumph, Matt Sloan, who'd been standing there dumbfounded the whole time, finally came to his senses. He blinked at Annabeth, as if he dimly recognized her from my notebook picture.

"That's the girl ... That's the girl—" Sloan started but Annabeth kicked him in the dick cutting him off.

"Annabeth!" I shouted happily and she blushed at the sight of me.

"Meet me outside," Annabeth told me. "And him." She pointed to Tyson, who was still sitting dazed against the wall. Annabeth gave him a look of distaste that I didn't quite understand. "You'd better bring him." Annabeth put on her Yankees Cap and vanished

 _"Wow that's hot."_ I thought and then I realized that I was standing alone in the middle of the burning gymnasium when the headmaster came charging in with half the faculty and a couple of police officers.

"Percy Jackson?" Mr. Bonsai said. "What ... how ..." Matt Sloan was came around again he focused on me with a look of terror.

"Percy did it, Mr. Bonsai! He set the whole building on fire. Coach Nunley will tell you! He saw it all!" Coach Nunley had been dutifully reading his magazine, but just my luck—he chose that moment to look up when Sloan said his name.

"Eh? Yeah. Mm-hmm."

 _"Oh shit."_ I grabbed Tyson startling him. "Tyson let's go!" I jumped out after where I sensed Annabeth's chakra and Tyson followed me. After we caught up to Annabeth I looked at her as we ran. "Sooo….how's life at home?"

"Meh," She responded and I chuckled

"That bad, huh?"

"No, 'Meh' is a significant improvement to what living at home used to be." She glanced at back at Tyson and another scowl darted across her face and we stopped in an alleyway as we caught our breath I smirk.

"Should I tell your mom that you are using that cap to sneak into my bedroom so you could see me naked?" Annabeth turned red as a tomato and refused to make eye contact with me.

"You knew I was there." it wasn't a question

"That hat might make you invisible but I can still sense your chakra." I leaned against the wall and Annabeth glared at Tyson again.

"Where did you find him?"

"He's my friend and yes I know that he's a cyclops." I looked at Annabeth and smiled. "Well it's still great to see you again."

"You too, seaweed brain." She punched my arm playfully

"So what was with the Laistrygonians? Why would they dare attack me with the power I wield and why now of all times?"

"They probably were sent by _Luke_ to test you or kill you." Annabeth spat out the name Luke like the name was poison and I couldn't help she felt hurt by his betrayal and wanted revenge.

"I know you hate Luke but don't let your desire for revenge consume your heart, because once he dies, what would be left?" Annabeth sighed and looked at me

"As much I hate to say this, you're right."

"Uh," Tyson said and we turned to see that he was looking at us with his hand raised.

"What's up big guy?" I asked

"Laistraganians call Percy 'Son of Sea God' What that mean?"

"Okay big guy, you know that Greek Gods and Goddess right?" Tyson nodded. "Well they are still around and they have kids like Annabeth and me."

"And you." Annabeth chimed in and I nodded

"My dad is Poseidon, lord of the sea," I heard sirens approaching and I looked at Annabeth "We need to get going to camp I've heard things I'm not happy about."

"Me too, that's why I went to your house this morning." Annabeth blushed again and I smiled a bit.

"Let's get going then." Annabeth pulled out a golden Drachma and she smiled "Uh, Annabeth, I don't think that New York taxi drivers will take that." Annabeth held out the coin.

"Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês!"

 _"Uh,"_ Madara spoke concerned. _"Did she just say 'Stop, Chariot of Damnation'?"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"Not good."_ Annabeth threw her coin into the street, but instead of clattering on the asphalt, the drachma sank right through and disappeared. For a moment, nothing happened, then, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened, it melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze, it was a taxi, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow, it was smoky gray, I mean it looked like it was woven out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. There were words printed on the door something like GYAR SSIRES but my dyslexia made it hard for me to decipher what it said. The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain.

"Passage? Passage?"

"Three to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said, she opened the cab's back door and waved at me to get in, like this was all completely normal.

"Ack!" the old woman screeched. "We don't take his kind!" She pointed a bony finger at Tyson.

"Extra pay," Annabeth promised. "Three more drachma on arrival."

"Done!" the woman screamed, I got in the cab and Tyson squeezed in the middle, Annabeth crawled in last. The interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid enough the seat was cracked and lumpy no different than most taxis. There was no Plexiglas screen separating us from the old lady driving …

 _"Wait a minute,"_ I thought _"There isn't just one old lady there were three, all crammed in the front seat, each with stringy hair covering her eyes, bony hands, and a charcoal-colored sackcloth dress Great."_

 _"This will not end well."_ Madara said and I was inclined to agree with him

"Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!" The one driving said, she floored the accelerator, and my head slammed against the backrest. A prerecorded voice came on over the speaker: 'Hi, this is Ganymede, cup bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!' I looked around and saw a long black chain and I gulped

 _"If it's all the same to you I'd rather take my chance with the authorities."_ Madara, as usual, had a point but there was no turning back now, the cab sped around the corner of West Broadway,

"Look out! Go left!" the gray lady sitting in the middle screeched,

"Well, if you'd give me the eye, Tempest, I could see that!" the driver complained.

 _"Wait a minute. Give her the eye?"_ I thought and I heard Madara gulp and I agreed with him

"Wasp!" the third lady said to the driver. "Give me the girl's coin! I want to bite it."

"You bit it last time, Anger!" said the driver, whose name must've been Wasp. "It's my turn!"

"Is not!" yelled the one called Anger, the middle one, tempest, screamed,

"Red light!"

"Brake!" yelled Anger, instead, Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocking over a newspaper box. She left my stomach somewhere back on Broome Street.

"Excuse me," I said. "But ... can you see?"

"No!" screamed Wasp from behind the wheel.

"No!" screamed Tempest from the middle.

"Of course!" screamed Anger by the shotgun window, I looked at Annabeth and I was going to throttle her and usually I don't think about strangling my friends but I was pissed.

"You put us in the taxi with the gray sisters who only have one eye between them." I hissed angrily. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Hey," she said, "Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way to camp."

"We've had famous people in this cab!" Anger exclaimed. "Jason! You remember him?"

"Don't remind me!" Wasp wailed. "and we didn't have a cab back then, you old bat, That was three thousand years ago!"

"Give me the tooth!" Anger tried to grab at Wasp's mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away.

"Only if Tempest gives me the eye!"

"No!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday!"

"But I'm driving, you old hag!"

"Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!" Wasp swerved hard onto Delancey Street, squishing me between Tyson and the door. She punched the gas and we shot up the Williamsburg Bridge at seventy miles an hour, the three sisters were fighting for real now, slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp's face and Wasp tried to grab at Tempest's. With their hair flying and their mouths open, screaming at each other, finally Anger, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of her sister Wasp's mouth. This made Wasp so mad she swerved toward the edge of the Williamsburg Bridge, yelling,

"'Ivit back! 'Ivit back!"

"Uh, if anybody's interested," I said, "we're going to die!"

"Don't worry," Annabeth told me, sounding pretty worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing, they're really very wise."

 _"This coming from the wisdom goddess' daughter, that's a pretty big compliment."_

 _"But who is she trying to convince, you or her?"_ Madara piped in

 _"I'm inclined to agree with you."_

"Yes, wise!" Anger grinned in the rear-view mirror, showing off her newly acquired tooth. "We know things!"

"Every street in Manhattan!" Wasp bragged, still hitting her sister. "The capital of Nepal! The airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow."

 _"African or European?"_ Madara joked

"The location you seek!" Tempest added, immediately her sisters pummeled her from either side,

"Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn't even ask yet!" they both screamed at her

"What?" I said. "What location? I'm not seeking any—"

"Nothing!" Tempest said. "You're right, boy. It's nothing!"

"Tell me."

"No!" they all screamed.

"The last time we told, it was horrible!" Tempest said.

"Eye tossed in a lake!" Anger agreed.

"Years to find it again!" Wasp moaned. "And speaking of that give it back!"

"No!" yelled Anger.

"Eye!" Wasp yelled.

"Gimme!" She whacked her sister Anger on the back, there was a sickening pop and something flew out of Anger's face, Anger fumbled for it, trying to catch it, but she only managed to bat it with the back of her hand. The slimy green orb sailed over her shoulder, into the backseat, and straight into my lap.

"Give me the eye!" Wasp wailed

"Percy, give her the eye!" Annabeth screamed, I grabbed the eye and wanted answers

"Nice boy!" Anger cried, as if she somehow knew I had her missing peeper. "Give it back!"

"Not until you explain," I told her. "What were you talking about, the location I seek?"

"No time!" Tempest cried. "Accelerating!" I looked out the window, and sure enough, trees and cars and whole neighborhoods were now zipping by in a gray blur, we were already out of Brooklyn, heading through the middle of Long Island.

"Percy," Annabeth warned, "they can't find our destination without the eye, we'll just keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces."

"First they have to tell me," I said. "Or I'll open the window and throw the eye into oncoming traffic."

"No!" the Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous!"

"I'm rolling down the window."

"Wait!" the Gray Sisters screamed. "30, 31, 75, 12!" They belted it out like a quarterback calling a play.

"What do you mean?" I said. "That makes no sense!"

"30, 31, 75, 12!" Anger wailed. "That's all we can tell you, now give us the eye! Almost to camp!" We were off the highway now, zipping through the countryside of northern Long Island, I could see Half-Blood Hill ahead of us, with its giant pine tree at the crest Thalia's tree, which contained the life force or a fallen hero.

"Percy!" Annabeth said more urgently. "Give them the eye now!" I decided not to argue. I threw the eye into Wasp's lap. The old lady snatched it up, pushed it into her eye socket like somebody putting in a contact lens, and blinked.

"Whoa!" She slammed on the brakes. The taxi spun four or five times in a cloud of smoke and squealed to a halt in the middle of the farm road at the base of Half-Blood Hill. I sensed several chakra clashing on the hill and I climbed out, my eyes stung again and blood leaked from them, I rubbed it away but not fast enough for Annabeth not notice

"Percy," she said concerned, "Your eyes."

"It's fine." I charged up the hill, Tyson and Annabeth not far behind me and the Gray sisters peeled away without their three drachma extra and I saw that the hill was under attack.


	13. One Step to Total Chaos

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: One Step to total chaos

As I ran up the hill I saw two metal pulls attacking and I also noticed that they were attacking on both sides of Thalia's tree.

"That shouldn't be possible." I muttered, then I heard Clarisse shout

"Border Patrol to me!" The bull charged her spewing fire as it went, I activated my Susanoo and blocked the monster's attack and lept towards the beast.

"You dance with me now." I said cracking my neck and charged in and sliced at a passing bull but was taken aback by the heat.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, "We can't get too close, at least not without Medea's SPF 50,000 without it we'll be burned to a crisp."

"What?!" I jumped back blasting the Bull before me with a wave of water and it was launched but the as soon as it hit the bull steam erupted from the point of impact but it succeeded in gaining the bull's attention and it rounded on me. It charged me and unleashed a blast of flame and I allowed it slip through me.

"Percy!" Tyson shouted and ran over to me but the border of camp kept him out.

"I, Annabeth Chase, permit you to enter the camp!" Annabeth shouted and there was a boom of thunder, the next fire attack was charging up and Tyson step in front of it, at first I was shocked, then I remembered that Tyson was a cyclops and I turned my attention to the other bull which was charging Annabeth from her blind spot.

"No!" I thrust out my hand, in response my chakra pulsed and wall of invisible force blasted the bull back knocking its head clean off. _"What the?"_ my vision sharpened and I could see the barrier around camp, which was deteriorating before my eyes, I could see the chakra in everyone flowing in their organs and saw 8 points that drew my attention the most, especially the one over the heart. _"What are those?"_

 _"The eight inner gates."_ Madara responded. _"They regulate the flow of chakra in the human body and if you were to open all 8 you would obtain power that could even combat the power of Rinne."_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"I once possessed the power of Rinne and fought a master of the eight inner gates and he nearly killed me."_

 _"Can I learn to wield these gates?"_

 _"You are strong enough in your dancing without them, besides, the gates put enormous strain on the body, you can't handle it at your current level."_

 _"So why can I suddenly see these, I haven't been able to before?"_

 _"You have awakened the Rinnegan."_ My eyes widened and I was shocked. _"The eyes of the Rikudo Sennin, they are able to do anything."_ I looked at the second bull and it charged me then something weird happened, my eyes pulsed and golden chakra blasted out coating everything around me. I looked around and saw that all of time was frozen, I wasted no time, I moved to slice the bull's head off and then kicked it away. The world unfroze and everyone was looking at me with shock as it seemed that I had moved in the mere blink of an eye. _"Three seconds,"_ Madara mused _"you stopped time for three seconds, an impressive power."_ The campers gathered their weapons and I looked at Clarisse who had an angry look on her face.

"Dammit Jackson!" She shouted "I had everything under control then you messed it up!"

"Nice to see you to Clarisse." I muttered, I looked around and was confused by what I saw. "So what's going on exactly, why does camp have a border patrol, and how did those bulls get past Thalia's tree?" Clarisse growled a bit then she pointed to Thalia's tree, I looked at it and a cold sensation of dread filled my heart. I saw that there was a puncture mark that was oozing sap and the needles were turning yellow

"Someone poisoned Thalia's tree." my eyes widened in shock and rage. "We need to get the wounded to the big house and talk to Tantalus."

"Who?"

"The activities director,"

"Chiron is activities director and where is Argus?"

"Argus got fired and Chiron is gone, you two have been gone a long time." I was pissed off but figured that I should talk to this Tantalus guy. As we walked through camp Tyson kept asking me things about camp and I told him about the things that he pointed at. When we got to the big house we saw Chiron packing his things, he was in his centaur form and his back was turned to us.

"Pony!" Tyson shouted excited which caused Chiron to turn indignantly

"My dear cyclops I am a Centaur." He said and Annabeth looked at Chiron tears in her eyes

"Chiron," She started "What's happening, you're not….leaving?" Her voice was shaky and I could understand how she felt, Chiron was like a second father to her.

"I am afraid I am, my dear," then Chiron saw me "Percy it's lovely to see you again, you've grown over the last year."

"Chiron, Clarisse said you were…"

"Fired." his eyes glinted with dark humor, "The poisoning of Thalia's tree, Lord Zeus is quite upset, and Mr D had to punish someone."

"Other than himself." I muttered darkly

"But that's crazy, you had nothing to do with Thalia's tree," Annabeth tears spilling from her eyes

"Yes, but most on Olympus don't trust me given the circumstances." Chiron said

"What was used?" I asked

"I have no idea, but it's from deep in the Underworld." My fists clenched in fury and the ground started shaking and cracking as my Chakra responded to my anger.

"Luke." My voice was cold with fury and my yes flickered from green to red as my rage grew. "He's gone too far this time, first Annabeth, then Thalia's tree….I'll slaughter him!" I turned to run out the door and start searching for that bastard but Annabeth grabbed my arm, I turned to face her and I saw tears spilling from her eyes.

"Percy, don't," She begged "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt too." after realizing what she said Annabeth blushed and my face felt hot. "You're too important to me."

"But we have to do something!" I protested "There has to be a way to stop the tree from dying."

"The only source of magic powerful enough to reverse the effects of the poison was lost centuries ago."

"I'll go find it!"

"Don't let yourself be baited into hasty action." Chiron scolded, "This is clearly a trap of the Titan Lord, remember last summer he almost tore apart Olympus and tried to pull you into the pit." Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder and brushed a tear from Annabeth's cheek smiling kindly at her. "Stay with Percy, child, remember the prophecy."

"I-I will." Annabeth chocked through tears.

"Um," I said, "This wouldn't be the super dangerous prophecy that no one will tell me, would it?" No one answered me, "Right, just checking."

"Chiron…." Annabeth started. "You told me that the Gods made you Immortal as long as you were needed to train heroes, if the dismiss you from camp-"

"Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger," Chiron insisted. "Swear on the River Styx."

"I-I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed and Chiron relaxed slightly.

"Very well," He sighed, "Perhaps my name shall be cleared and I can return, but until then I shall stay with my cousins in the everglades perhaps hey shall know a cure that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this mater is resolved…one way or the other," Annabeth stifled a sob, "I can only hope that Mr. D. and Tantalus don't destroy the camp as quickly as I fear." Chiron walked off, or trotted, (I never really know how to address Chiron's movements) Annabeth broke down in tears all self control gone, I wrapped my arm around her and she started crying into my chest as Tyson sobbed

"Pony, don't go!" he was crying as much as Annabeth, but for different reasons, the conch shell blew in the distance and we went to the dinner pavilion and I saw more campers walk into the pavilion, Beckendorf, Selena, and their respective cabins, The Stoll brothers lead the Hermes Cabin in and they smiled at me in acknowledgment, some campers gave me a second glance and I focused on how I was going to save the camp.

"Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete." Mr. D's voice droned from right behind me, I gritted my teeth not in the mood for Dionysus' bullshit. I turned around to see the wine god and a pale man with a prisoner's jumpsuit.

"Percy Jackson….sir." my sharingan flashed to life and Mr. D rolled his eyes in response.

"Well as you young people say these days: whatever." I looked at the pale man and my eyes showed me that he was dead but chained to Dionysus, the man looked at me with contempt. "This boy," Dionysus said to the prisoner, "you need to watch him, Poseidon's child, you know." His tone clearly was taunting me and I didn't like it, however my new ability which I dubbed 'Za Warudo' after an Anime that I watched (A/N: Yes I'm referencing Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and other Stand abilities and Names **_MIGHT_** appear but I still need to do more research on to what abilities will match certain characters if you have any Idea's send them to me in a private message and I'll think about it but I make no promises.)

"Ah, that one." The man said and my plan came together. "I am Tantalus, here on Special assignment until my lord Dionysus decides otherwise."

"That's nice." I said rolling my eyes

"Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble. "

"Trouble?!" I said pissed, Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table-the front page of today's New York Post, there was my yearbook picture from Meriwether Prep. It was hard for me to make out the headline, but I had a pretty good guess what it said. Something like: Thirteen- Year-Old Lunatic Torches Gymnasium.

"Yes, trouble," Tantalus said with satisfaction. "You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand." A satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of barbecue in front of Tantalus. The new activities director licked his lips. He looked at his empty goblet and said, "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967." The glass filled itself with foamy soda. Tantalus stretched out his hand hesitantly, as if he were afraid the goblet was hot.

"Go on, then, old fellow, " Dionysus said, a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps now it will work. "Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them up with his fingers, but the drops rolled away like quicksilver before he could touch them. He growled and turned toward the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate skittered down the table and flew off the end, straight into the coals of the brazier.

"Blast!" Tantalus muttered.

"Ah, well, " Dionysus said, his voice dripping with false sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days, believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."

"Eventually, " muttered Tantalus, staring at Dionysus's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?" Tantalus turned to me, "I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson, I don't want any problems at my camp."

"Your camp has problems already ... Sir. "

"Oh, go sit down, Johnson, " Dionysus sighed. "I believe that table over there is yours the one where no one else ever wants to sit." I turned around smiling a wicked grin the other campers were nervous at the smiled on my face once again I stopped time again and I grabbed a plate of Mashed Potatoes and threw it at at Dionysus and then returned to my previous position with my hands in my pocket. "This is…Za Warudo." I smiled to myself proud of my plan. "One second remains….Zero." I walked away as time unfroze and the potatoes hit Dionysus in the face, the whole Pavilion was silent and frozen in horror.

"Who-Threw-THAt?!" His eyes alight with divine fury.

"N-No one my lord," Tantalus said "They just flew off the table and hit you." The God rounded on him

"So a plate of mashed potatoes just randomly decided to fly and hit me in the face?"

"Y-yes my Lord, Perhaps Lord Hermes is n in the pranking mood." Dionysus smacked Tantalus and I had to bite my check to stop from laughing. I walked away and dinner proceeded as normal, with Tantalus unable to eat or drink anything. "Another fine meal, or so I'm told." Tantalus tried to grab something but again it flew from his reach. "I can say that this is a wonderful form of torture and you all look good enough to eat." Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some halfhearted applause from the satyrs. Tyson was still standing at the head table, looking uncomfortable, but every time he tried to scoot out of the limelight, Tantalus pulled him back. "And now some changes!" Tantalus gave the campers a crooked smile. "We are re-instituting the chariot races!" murmuring broke out at this from the tables, excitement, fear or, in my case, curiosity. "Now I know that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."

"3 deaths and twenty six mutilations." Someone from the Apollo cabin called.

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said, "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month, teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time, we will release form most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and chose your horses, oh did I mention that the winning team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

"But, sir!" Clarisse said. She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak from the Ares table. Some of the campers, including me, snickered when they saw the YOU MOO, GIRL! sign on her back. "What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots-"

"Ah, the hero of the day, " Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!" I clenched my fists.

 _"I killed both the bulls with my power and he gives her credit."_ I growled silently considering using the Za Warudo and trowing a Kunai at the bastard but I steadied my hand remembering that he wanted a reaction out of me. Clarisse blinked, then blushed.

"Um, I didn't-"

"And modest too," Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry my dear! This is a summer camp we are here to have fun and enjoy ourselves.

"But the tree-"

"And now." Tantalus said ignoring Clarisse I snickered slightly as several of Clarisse's cabin mates pulled her back into her seat, "before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here. " Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson, uneasy murmuring spread among the campers. A lot of sideways looks at me, I wanted to kill Tantalus. "As we all know cyclopes have a nasty reputation of being blood thirsty and dimwitted, since we can't exactly get rid of him we must find a place for the beast." Tantalus looked around. "Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks, but who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren, until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?" Suddenly everybody gasped, Tantalus scooted away from Tyson in surprise. All I could do was stare in surprise at the brilliant green light that was about to change my life a dazzling holographic image that had appeared above Tyson's head. Swirling over Tyson was a glowing green trident-the same symbol that had appeared above me the day Poseidon had claimed me as his son. When I'd been claimed by Poseidon last summer, everyone had reverently knelt. But now, they followed Tantalus's lead, and Tantalus roared with laughter. "Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!" the ground suddenly started shaking violently and everyone ducked under their tables as the earthquake shook the whole camp and everyone looked at me putting two and two together my rage was clear and the pillars of the pavilion cracked and even tumbled to the ground

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I roared in rage ad even Mr. D looked a bit scared as the earthquake was getting stronger as my rage grew, after all my father wrath was a terror to even some of the other Olympians and if I was gaining more of his power then even an immortal would have just cause to be fearful. "YOU ALL SIT THERE AN D LAUGH AT SOMEONE WHO, LIKE US, IS A CHILD OF THE GODS AND YOU MOCK HIM?!"

"N-now see here Jackson." Tantalus started but I rounded on him my Mangekyo activating and I started walking towards him slowly my chakra growing to even greater heights people saw the horror that I could unleash with my power as an Uchiha and a son of the Earthshaker.

"AND DON'T YOU EVEN START! I HAVE HAVE A MIND TO USE THE BLACK FLAMES THAT DON'T GO OUT AND WATCH AS YOU SCREAMED FOR MERCY BUT THAT BEING SAID." I took a deep breath and calmed down as the shaking stopped. "I will not sink to your level but know this….insult Tyson one more time and you will _wish_ you were back in the fields of punishment." I walked out of the dinning pavilion as the whole camp sat in stunned silence. The next day Tyson moved into cabin three and everyone gave me a wide berth for fear of my rage, Annabeth was the only one with the courage to approach me, with both her help and Madara's I learned to control my new found power over earthquakes and after a few brutal training sessions with Madara, I could start one at will, I could only imagine the news the day after I discovered my power that for no rhyme or reason a magnitude 8.6 earthquake originated on Long Island. Annabeth and I both decided to team up for the Chariot races as our parents had invented the chariot and horses, together we would be unstoppable. On one of my off days I introduced Tyson to Beckendorf who had no problem with the guy as Beckendorf's father was Hephaestus, Lord of the Forge, Tyson loved making things with his hands and so he and Beckendorf went together like fish and water (Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up, 'fish and water' coming from a son of Poseidon). The day before the chariot races Annabeth and I were sitting by the Canoe lake and I listened to Annabeth as she listed off the schematics for the chariot, I would nod at things that made sense and threw in suggestions at key points. Some Aphrodite kids came by and mocked me about Tyson but I glared at them and caused the ground to shake slightly enough as to not freak anyone out but enough to get my point across, they left as quick as they had come. After my talk with Annabeth I went over to the stables to have Pegasus ridding classes with Selena who explained that there was only one immortal lord of horses, Pegasus but all of them were his children. (And you thought my dad and Zeus got around) I could understand their thoughts, and on top of that ridding them was a whole lot of fun, plus it was the only flying that didn't make my heart beat faster or thunder to boom on a cloudless day so I guess my dad and Zeus considered it neutral territory. On the morning of the chariot races I told Annabeth about the dreams that Grover had been sending me through the empathy link he set up between us, and how he was in danger because he found something that radiated very powerful nature magic.

"We'll talk about it later," Annabeth said, "for now let's focus on the race, now should I drive or do you want to?"

"You drive, I've got the longer blade and with my Gunbai and Susanoo defense is child's play." Annabeth nodded as we mounted our chariot, I unsheathed Anaklusmos and dawned my armor and looked around at the other chariots judging which ones were threats, the ones that stood out to me were Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called "Take your marks." I heard the cawing of crows and looked to see a rather large flock of the birds perched on trees in the woods. I chose to ignore them and focus on the race. "GO!" The chariots tore down the track at blazing speeds, I applied chakra to my feet to ensure that I could stay on balance and defend without fear of losing my grip, things started off well but the a loud 'CRACK!' sounded and I turned to see the Apollo chariot flip into the Hermes cabin chariot who had to swerve to avoid it. I saw Beckendorf ride up along behind us and he fired a pair of iron balls attached with rope at our wheels, I knocked them aside with my sword and countered with a kunai attached with a smoke bomb that exploded at Beckendorf's feet causing his driver to swerve widely unable to see where he was going. We continued down the track catching up to Clarisse who sneered at me, I extended my hand forming a ball of lighting which extended into a five meter spear.

"Chidori Eirzo." I smiled slicing her wheels causing her to rapidly lose speed, as we passed by I flipped her the bird.

"Percy!" Annabeth's shout caught my attention and she pointed, as best she could, to the birds which where now rising in a thick black cloud and swooping towards the campers. I activated my sharingan and the whole lot of them glowed yellow, I stabbed my blade into the chariot floor and weaved signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" I spat out a fireball the size of a house at the birds roasting quite a few but hundreds took their place.

"Stymphalian birds!' Annabeth identified them, they'll strip everyone to bone if we don't drive them off."

"Suiton: Suidanha!" I let lose a jet of high pressure water ripping several birds in half, that didn't denture the blasted

"Heroes to arms!" but no one heard her.

"There's too many!" I said as I picked up my sword and sliced a few more to dust protecting Annabeth and myself. "I'd use higher caliber jutsu but I might hurt the others." I sliced more to dust and looked at Annabeth. "How do we kill them?"

"Heracles used brass bells."

"You don't think." I stated

"Chiron's music collection!" we said as one, Annabeth turned the chariot towards the big house, Clarisse shouted out at us but ignored her. I ran into the gig house after stopping time and grabbed the music box, then returned to Annabeth just as time restarted.

"How?" She started but I held up my hand.

"Drive now, explain later." I said and she didn't argue, we rode back towards the track and I started the music, the effect was instantaneous, the birds started bashing their heads together, the Apollo cabin utilized the distraction and knocked several arrows, I weaved hand signs, then as one both the Apollo cabin and I unleashed death upon the birds. Soon the stymphalian birds where transformed into a feast fit for a king, which didn't sound too bad after the chakra I expended, granted I was far from exhausted but I was hungry.

"We have a winner!" Tantalus shouted, everyone looked at him in surprise then saw that Clarisse had manged to cross the finish line during the chaos. Clarisse looked bewildered as well but was handed the golden laurels, then Tantalus rounded on me and Annabeth. "Now to punish the disputers of this race."


	14. Shove it Tantalus!

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Shove it Tantalus!

The way that Tantalus saw it, the stympalian birds had been minding their own business when Annabeth's terrible chariot driving had pissed them off. I knew he was making it all up and I told him to 'Go chase a doughnut' and he sentenced us to kitchen patrol, infuriated I used Za Warudo to kick Tantalus in the balls, pulled down his pants and pushed him into a pile of stympalian bird shit. Then I returned to my original position and joined the camp as we laughed at the smug bastard, and then we wend off to the kitchens which I learned used Lava instead of water to kill 99.9% of germs. I scrubbed the dishes trying to avoid burning myself, I looked over at Annabeth and who was looking at me and I blushed at her gaze reminding myself how beautiful she was.

"Percy,' She said gaining my attention "tell me about that dream."

"Grover was trapped in a came and the cyclopes there was calling him 'Honeypie', he was weaving a bridal train claiming that the Cyclopes though he was a lady cyclopes and he wanted to marry him. The dreams are a result of an empathy link that he made between us, we've got about 14 days to save him."

"The same amount of time before Thalia's tree has before the poison kills it."

"but what could have Grover found that could pull him off the path towards finding Pan?"

"Well let's answer your question with another question, what do you get when you skin a ram?"

"Messy?" I said jokingly but Annabeth rolled her eyes,

"No Seaweed Brain a fleece, and if that ram had golden wool."

"The Golden Fleece, you're joking right?"

"No, its the only thing that could radiate the same energy as Pan, and the only thing that could pull him off course. I don't think I need to tell you what the fleece can do."

"It could purge the tree of the poison, save the came and, odds are, we'll meet Luke along the way and we can kill him or drag him in chains to Olympus." Annabeth nodded grimly.

"I'd have the Gods decide Luke's fate but after lats summer and the poisoning of Thalia's tree I'd gut him myself."

"We need a quest, the best time to get one is tonight at the campfire and have the campers join in and pressure Tantalus about it, he won't have a choice." Annabeth nodded and we continued to help with Kitchen patrol. After that we were at the campfire sing along as we all tried to maintain a positive altitude but I knew everyone's heart wasn't in it. After a few songs Mr. D. left saying that even Chiron's Pinochle games were more exciting than this, a while later when Tantalus was about to end the campfire I stood up and I coughed gaining everyone's attention, Tantalus looked at me.

"Our Kitchen boy has something to say?" He asked and the Ares cabin laughed a bit but I didn't verbally or physically react as if I hadn't hear Tantalus.

"I have an Idea on how to save camp." I laughed silently as I saw the flames grow brighter and increase in size a bit.

"Ridiculous we don't need saving."

"The Golden Fleece." Before Tantalus could stop me I started explained my dreams and how Grover had found the Fleece. Annabeth reminded everyone of what the Fleece could do.

"The Fleece can save the camp, I'm sure of it." Annabeth concluded. The Flames were a bright yellow and quite hot.

"The Sea of Monsters," Tantalus said clearly trying to discredit me. "hardly an exact location."

"30, 31, 75, 12." I said remembering what the Gray Sisters had told me and everyone looked at me, some got it others, like Tantalus, didn't.

"Ooohkaay, Thank you for those meaningless numbers."

"If you used your brain for 30 fucking seconds you'd know that those were sailing coordinates." Some campers snickered at that, "We have an idea on how to save camp," The flames grew brighter and hotter, "we have a location to got to," Some of the campers looked excited, "and a goal," I looked around at the other campers, "We need a quest!" the other campers took up the chant

"WE NEED A QUEST!" they repeating the line, the flames responding to the chant growing hotter and larger, Tantalus tried to reign in control but it was useless.

"You brats want me to authorize a quest?!"

"YES!"

"Very well! I shall assign a quest to someone who is brave, strong, and who has proven themselves in defense of the camp." The whole camp looked between Annabeth, me and Clarisse. "Clarisse!" The Ares cabin erupted into cheers and many campers vocalized complaints but were drowned by the Ares cabin's cheers,

"Oi!" I complained "the dreams come to me, I gave you the location AND THE HADES DAMN IDEA!" looking around some campers agreed

"Sit down!" one of Clarisse's siblings shouted, "You had your chance last summer, give someone else a chance."

"Shall we dance?" that shut him real quick as I was starting to traumatize people with that phrase as they started to associate it with a trip to the infirmary.

"I Accept!" Clarisse said "I, Clarisse Daughter of Ares, accept the quest for the Golden Fleece and save the camp!" The Ares shouted in cheers and I was considering using Genjutsu to convince Clarisse to take me and Annabeth with her.

"The Oracle, my dear." Clarisse bowed and left for the attic in the big house, "now," He turned to us and the fire light turned blue, "how about a scary story? There once was a king who was beloved by the Gods," Tantalus placed a hand on his chest and I knew he was talking about himself. "This king was even aloud to feast on Olympus, One day he decided to take some Ambrosia back to earth, a small dogie bag, mind you, just to find out the recipe, In punishment they band him from their halls forever, he was ridiculed by his subjects and children, oh yes, he had horrible children, Just. Like. You." He pointed a finger at campers, including me "However, the king invited the Gods, just to show there were no hard feelings, he served them stew, one of the Gods had noticed that none his children were present, can you guess what was in that stew?" everyone gulped, "oooh the gods punished him I n the afterlife but he had his moment of satisfaction, his children never talked back to him or questioned his authority again," some were silent in fear but I was silent in boredom. "It is said that the kings still haunt this camp waiting to claim the souls of more disobedient children." Tantalus waved his hand and the flame wen tout. "well off to bed, the Harpies will enforce curfew and anyone who sneaks out of camp, should they survive the attempt, will be expelled forever." The campers filed off to bed and I laid down in my bed staring at Tyson's bunk thoughts swirling in my head.

"You want to go on trip?" Tyson asked

"Yeah," I said still thinking, "I'm worried about camp, but I'll get kicked out if it do."

"You will go anyway?" I didn't answer but I knew I _had_ to go and that Grover's life depended on it, I also knew that I had to hunt down that bastard Luke and kill him. My mind was dancing with activity and I grabbed a six pack of Coke form under my bed and went off to the beach. Now technically Coke was against the rules but pay a son or Daughter of Hermes a gold Drachma and he'll sneak just about anything in for you (Yeah I've even heard that you could get condoms yeahhhh, creepy) I also knew that I was breaking curfew and I didn't care, the sound of the ocean always helped me focus and calmed me, the cokes were for me to enjoy and enjoy them I did. I stared at the stars an smiled as my plan formed but to be safe, I bounced it off Madara.

 _"So the way I see it, I use Za Warudo to grabbed Annabeth then pray to dad for transport to The Sea of Monsters. Then I head to the location that the Grey Sisters gave me and we grab the fleece, after then I use dreams to send a message to the Bastard Kronos to get him to send Luke after, me."_

 _"Then you kill him."_ Madara finished

 _"But only after I get him to admit that Chiron had nothing to do with the Poisoning of Thalia's Tree to_ _Dionysus_ _via an Iris Message."_

 _"And Getting the fleece back to camp?"_

 _"I use some cash from our time in Vegas to get Annabeth a plane ticket to fly back to camp while I go by sea."_

 _"And what if Clarisse beats you to the fleece?"_

 _"I have a Henged Mokuton Bunshin as her favorite Bandana that she cares for good luck and it will alert me if she finds it first."_

 _"Then, what?"_

 _"I have my clone tell her my plan and send her back to camp with the fleece and create a duplicate to use as bait to lure in Luke."_

 _"What if Luke gets there first?"_

 _"He won't, taking tings directly, not Kronos' style, he's going to let us take it, do all the hard work for him and then take it from us."_

 _"Knowing any sort of plan your foe can conjure is key, What else could Kronos gain if you succeed in getting the Fleece back to camp?"_

 _"Do you think the fleece could resurrect Thalia?"_

 _It's possibility so keep that in mind."_

"A nice plan young one." a new voice to my left and I slashed with my sword after pulling it out of my pocket only for a caduceus to block it. "Do you always attack people who are trying to help you?" I looked at the man, who had a grey jogging suit, and I activated my sharingan and saw this guy glowed gold, I looked at the caduceus and pieced together who this guy was.

"Lord Hermes." I bowed "sorry about that, reflex."

"Don't worry about it, Percy." Hermes smiled. "with the defenses of camp the way they are it's understandable that you would be a bit jumpy."

"So what can I do for you Lord Hermes?" I was slightly trepidatious because when Gods sought you out it wasn't out of the goodness of their hearts, it was because they wanted something.

"Well actually," I braced myself, "I'm here because I want to help you, see I know you're going to try and save your friend Grover and I'd like to help." Hermes looked at his caduceus and the snake on the left. "Martha, may I have the first package, please?"

 _"Yes, Hermes."_ a female voice sounded as if projected for all to hear, Martha opened her jaw until She belched out a stainless steel canister-an old-fashioned lunch box thermos with a black plastic top. The sides of the thermos were enameled with red and yellow Ancient Greek scenes-a hero killing a lion; a hero lifting up Cerberus, the three-headed dog.

"That's Hercules," I said. "But how-"

"Never question a gift," Hermes chided. "This is a collector's item from Hercules Busts Heads. The first season."

"Hercules Busts Heads?"

"Great show," Hermes sighed. "Back before Hephaestus-TV was all reality programming. Of course, the thermos would be worth much more if I had the whole lunch box-"

 _"_ _Or if it hadn't been in Martha's mouth,_ _"_ the other snake added like Martha's his voice was projected.

 _"_ _I'll get you for that._ _"_ Martha began chasing him around the caduceus.

"Wait a minute," I said. "This is a gift?"

"One of two," Hermes said. "Go on, pick it up." I almost dropped it because it was freezing cold on one side and burning hot on the other. The weird thing was, when I turned the thermos, the side facing the ocean- north-was always the cold side.… "It's a compass!" I said. Hermes looked surprised.

"Very clever. I never thought of that. But its intended use is a bit more dramatic. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed you on your way. NOT NOW!" he shouted and I took my hand off the cap, "and when you do please only twist the cap a little bit the winds are like me… wild and hard to control. Now for the second gift,"

 _"She's touching me."_ The male voice said again

"You're intertwine she's always touching you, now knock it off, George, Martha and give me the second package." George stopped moving and opened his jaw and spat out a bottle of multivitamins.

"You're kidding," I laughed. "Are those Minotaur shaped?"

"The lemon ones are yeah….and the grape are fury or are they gorgans I can never remember."

"Thank you Lord Hermes."

"Oh but the best part is yet to come." Hermes waved his hand and conjured up 3 duffle bags which had Annabeth's stuff in it and the other had Tyson's stuff. "Water proof and if you ask your dad he'll help you out by reaching the boat."

"Boat?" I echoed and then heard a foghorn echo which caused me to turn around to see a white ship.

"I wish you luck Percy and personally I think you can save someone else other than your friend Grover." Hermes' meaning instantly was clear.

"You mean Luke." It wasn't a question Hermes smiled then went off into the night, a few seconds later I heard Annabeth and Tyson's voice calling my name, then I saw them running towards me.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "we heard you call for help."

"You said 'bad things are attacking'" Tyson said

"We need to go, now." I said grabbing a duffle bag and walk to the edge of the surf. "Dad, we need transportation to the ship….help." the waves broke and three shapes came speeding towards us.

"Fish Ponies!"

"Hippocampi!" Annabeth sighed, "they're beautiful!" The three hippocampi stopped at the edge of the surf

"There!" A voice shouted and I saw the patrol Harpies. "Naughty children out of bed, snack time for lucky harpies." We got on the hippocampi and Tyson got on the largest one and we rode away while the harpies wailed for their snacks to come back. As we approached the ship I saw its' name was 'Princess Andromeda' the figure head was just like the myth and we saw an emergency latter and we pulled a long slide to it. Annabeth and I climbed up the latter and Tyson followed slowly and watched his hippocampi treat him to tricks which caused him to laugh.

"Time to go, buddy." I said and Tyson looked at me

"Can rainbow go with us?" Tyson asked

"Uh, rainbow can't climb latters buddy but maybe we'll see him again.

"Oh, Tomorrow please?"

"Sure." I said and Tyson hugged rainbow which let out a sad neigh and then we boarded the Princess Andromeda. We dodged crew memebers but they all just smiled at us in trance like states.

"I don't like this." Annabeth muttered then we ducked into a room which was empty which really surprised me as it was prepared for us and even had a mint on the pillow.

"We should rest," I said and walked over to the door and drew a seal on it. "I've put a seal on the door so that anyone who tries to open it from the outside will forget what they were doing and walk away." I walked back towards the beds

"Don't eat or drink anything."

"This place has to enchanted." Tyson ignored us and fell asleep on the couch and I took one of the beds and Annabeth took the other, I soon fell asleep and soon found myself in the familiar cavern of Tartarus and I felt the evil presence of Kronos.

"Little hero, on your way to another chance for glory." Kronos crooned. "By all means, continue, maybe when you failed you will see how worthless it is to serve the gods." The dream faded and I was looking at Grover who was unraveling the bridal train and muttering under his breath.

"AHA!" A booming voice shouted and Grover jumped as a huge cyclopes appeared from the she shadows. "Unraveling, that is why it is taking so long."

"Oh, honey," Grover said startled "you were so quiet I didn't hear you."

"Come with me, I have gift." The cyclopes picked up Grover and took him outside, the island looked like a tropical paradise, I saw the golden fleece and could fell its power and the nature energy, even though this was a dream I could enter sage mode. I couldn't imagine the longing Grover could be experiencing at this moment, the cyclopes handed a wool skin and smiled at him, "Magic can not be undone but on loom and have dress finished by tomorrow." Grover looked less than pleased

"But dear, what if someone where to attack the island?" he looked directly at me and I new he was asking for my benefit

"Aww wifey scared, don't worry Polyphemus have state of the art security system they would have to get past pets." Polyphemus pointed to the sheep and he smiled "Then they would have to get past me!" he smashed a rock with his fist and then roared a challenge to the sea, which turned into the fog horn of the ship which woke me up.

"Greetings passengers of the Princess Andromeda, we'll be at sea all day today, the weather is partly cloudy with highs in the 80's today we have million dollar bingo on the promenade and for our special guests, disemboweling practice."

"What?!" I said my eyes snapping open

"Happy man say bowling practice." Tyson muttered sleepily

"Disemboweling practice!" Annabeth's voice said to my left and I turned to see her rubbing her eyes, in the same bed as me. I flushed red as I realized that she had been cuddling up against me and I was, as usual, shirtless.

"A-Annabeth?!" I stuttered as she looked at me and fell out of here face beet red

"P-Percy! Wha-what are you doing in my bed? YOU PERVERT!"

"Pervert?!" I recoiled, "you're the one in _my_ bed, first off, second of all who was spying on who in their bedroom?" Annabeth turned ever brighter red and refused to make eye contact with me. We all got dressed, in separate rooms, and I couldn't calm my blush no matter what I tried.

 _"You remind me of Hashirama and Mito before they got married."_ Madara chuckles and I growled a bit.

 _"Or Hinata whenever Naruto spoke to her."_ Sasuke's voice spoke up, surprising me. " _She had a huge crush on him but Naruto was too much of an Idiot to notice, at least not until after the fourth Shinobi War."_

 _"Sasuke-sensei?"_ I said confused _"I thought you left."_

 _"I did, but when your rinnegan awkward my chakra was called back as there is now more I can teach you."_

 _"WE shall teach you rinnegan techniques tonight as you sleep."_ Madara said, I got out of the bathroom and we got ready to leave. I stored our duffle bags in my pocket dimension and we passed Hypnotized crew and passengers, we hid when monsters passed. We passed the promenade where a kid in armor was slashing a straw dummy with a campy Half-Blood t-shirt on and with one final strike the dummy was decapitated and the crowed of monsters cheered.

"Let's get out of here." Annabeth said when suddenly we heard a two more sets of footsteps and we ducked into a room and I heard a voice worse than any monster (and by worse I mean making me want to go into a monster slaying rampage)

"-only a matter of time, don't push me, Agrius!" It was Luke, beyond a doubt. I could never forget his voice.

"I'm not pushing you!" another guy growled, his voice was deeper and even angrier than Luke's. "I'm just saying, if this gamble doesn't pay off-"

"It'll pay off, " Luke snapped. "They'll take the bait. Now, come, we've got to get to the admiralty suite and check on the casket. " Their voices receded down the corridor

"Leave now?" Tyson whimpered, Annabeth and I looked at each other and we nodded at one.

"We have to find out what he's up to." Annabeth said

"Right," I said, "Let's go ki- I mean find him." Tyson whimpered again but we dragged him along towards the admiralty suite.


	15. All Aboard the USS Redneck

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: All aboard the U.S.S Redneck

As we snuck across the ship heading to the admiralty suite, I had to fought the sick and twisted thoughts of torturing Luke when we found him. Eventually we reached a corridor Annabeth pushed us into a small room with a hissed 'Hide' I heard a couple of guys coming down the hall.

"You see that Aethiopian drakon in the cargo hold?" one of them said.

"Yeah, it's awesome." The other laughed. Annabeth was still invisible, but she squeezed my arm hard. I got a feeling I should know that second guy's voice.

"I hear they got two more coming," the familiar voice said. "They keep arriving at this rate, oh, man-no contest!" The voices faded down the corridor.

"That was Chris Rodriguez!" Annabeth took off her cap and turned visible. "You remember-from Cabin Eleven." I nodded and we continued along, soon we reached the deck above the promenade we saw a group of monsters had assembled in front of the candy store: a dozen Laistrygonian giants like the ones who'd attacked me with dodge balls, two hellhounds, and a few even stranger creatures-humanoid females with twin serpent tails instead of legs. "Scythian Dracaenae," Annabeth whispered. "Dragon women." The monsters made a semicircle around a young guy in Greek armor who was hacking on a straw dummy. A lump formed in my throat when I realized the dummy was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. As we watched, the guy in armor stabbed the dummy through its belly and ripped upward, straw flew everywhere, the monsters cheered and howled, Annabeth stepped away, her face was ashen.

"Come on," I said placing my hand on her shoulder, "the sooner we find Luke, the better."At the end of the hallway were double oak doors that looked like they must lead somewhere important. When we were thirty feet away, Tyson stopped.

"Voices inside. " he said

"You can hear that far?" Tyson closed his eye like he was concentrating hard. Then his voice changed, becoming a husky approximation of Luke's.

"-the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn." Before I could react, Tyson's voice changed again, becoming deeper and gruffer, like the other guy we'd heard talking to Luke outside the cafeteria. "You really think the old horseman is gone for good?" Tyson laughed Luke's laugh.

"They can't trust him, not with the skeletons in his closet, the poisoning of the tree was the final straw. " I clenched my teeth

"Bastard," I muttered, "I knew this was a set up he wants us to do the hard work for him."

"How does he do that?' Annabeth muttered I shrugged my shoulders then Tyson's next words froze me

"Shhh!" Tyson said in Luke's voice, "do you hear that?"

"Right outside?' this time second voice

"Oh shit." I said then the door burst open and Luke smiled at us

"Percy, Annabeth, my two favorite cousins." he ushered us inside while the a grizzly-man made it so we couldn't run. When we entered the room I looked around and saw pizza boxes, a large couch with his blade, Backbitter (that's what Annabeth said it was called) "Little roomer than cabin 11 eh?" I saw a ten foot long sarcophagus that seemed to take out the warmth in the room and I saw ancient text which I knew was pre-Olympus

"Hey you feel that?" Madara said

"What?"

"The sense of evil coming off that coffin." I took a second to sense it out and even without the dead swirling around me I remembered the sensation of pure evil, I round on Luke a furious look on my face

"You fucking psychopath." I snarled.

"What?" Luke said as he looked at me an amused smile on his face

"You know Gods damned well what I'm talking about, you're pulling him out of the pit." Luke smile widened

"So figured it out, yeah for every soul that pledges to our cause we can call a small piece of our lord out of the pit."

"Asshole." I activated my sharingan staring deep into Luke's (I very convinced that there was a lack there off) soul

"Oooh the scary eyes." Luke said his voice made it clear he wasn't scared and I used that to my advantage. "Where are my manners? These are my assistants Agrius and Oreius, perhaps you've heard of them?" I didn't say anything "You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story?" Luke asked. "Their mother...well, it's sad, really. Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love, she refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like half-bloods well enough, though…"

"For lunch." Agrius said and I knew that his voice was the gruff voice I heard earlier.

"Hehe! Hehe!" His brother Oreius laughed, licking his fur-lined lips. He kept laughing like he was having an asthmatic fit until Luke and Agrius both stared at him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Agrius growled. "Go punish yourself!"

Oreius whimpered. He trudged over to the corner of the room, slumped onto a stool, and banged his forehead against the dining table, making the silver plates rattle. Luke acted like this was perfectly normal behavior. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school?"

"You poisoned Thalia's tree." I growled at him

"Right to business eh, yeah I poisoned the tree…so what?"

"How could you?!" Annabeth shouted, she looked ready to explode "Thalia gave her live to save you, to save both of us! How could you dishonor her like that?!"

"I didn't dishonor her, the Gods did that it's another insult they will pay for. If Thalia were alive she'd be on my side!"

"You damn lying traitor!" Annabeth broke into a typhoon of Ancient Greek curse words that had the bear twins blushing. "WITH A GODS DAMN PIG!" she finished and Luke's jaw had long since dropped and I had to fight the urge to bust out laughing at his face.

"You done?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Traveling with a cyclops how's that for dishonoring Thalia's memory?" Annabeth looked like she'd been punched. "Guess you can add hypocrite to your list of titles, I mean you of all people should-" Faster than anyone could react I had Luke's by the throat a Chidori busting to life in my palm, the sound of chirping birds filled the room

"I think you shouldn't worry about Thalia's memory and more on staying alive." I said the air thick with Killer intent that it made the bear twins shake in fear, Luke didn't look like he was effected but I knew he was ready to crap himself.

"P-Percy you and I both know that you won't use that on me…besides, don't you want to know what happens if you live long enough to turn 16?"

"I know what I need to know, like who my enemies are."

"Then you are a fo-" I cut of Luke by plunging my Chidori into his left shoulder, Luke screamed in pain, blood spurted from the wound.

"Still think I'm a fool," I taunted, "because you seem to be in a fairly decently amount of pain…Luke, now that I have you where I want you I'm here to relay a message from someone who knows you very well….your father." Luke's face transformed into a look of loathing

"Y-you can tell that bastard that I'm going to tear down Olympus brick by brick."

"Well let it never be said that I didn't try." I tossed Luke aside and looked at him "Consider that payback for what you did to Annabeth last summer." Luke swung Back-bitter at him but I blocked with my armored forearm reinforcing it with chakra and laughed. I then kicked Luke in the stomach and he coughed up more blood

"Thanks…for those…coordinates…30,31,75,12."

"I knew it." I glared at the bastard before me. "you have a spy at camp, but fear not, you'll get what's coming to you." I inhaled. 'Katon: Hijingakure no jutsu!" Ash filled the air and I grabbed Tyson, then Annabeth and proceeded to dashed out of the room. As we ran to the lifeboat alarms blared to life and guards swarmed us. I defeated them all without breaking a sweat and we made our way to the lifeboat and I looked around. "Hang on!" I sliced through the ropes holding the boat up then we began to fall towards the sea below, using Kamui I grabbed Hermes' Thermos and opened it slightly unleashed the wind and it propelled us along the sea as the Princess Andromeda faded into the distance. As we raced across the sea Annabeth and I tried to send an Iris message to Chiron but the connection sucked. We told him about the Andromeda and the coffin that held Kronos and that Luke was trying to pull him out of the pit.

"Percy!" he yelled, "you have to watch out for'! his voice was drowned out by shouting behind him and I rolled my eyes

"What?!" I yelled

"Curse my relatives!" Chiron ducked as a played flew over his head and shattered out of sight. "Annabeth, you shouldn't have let Percy leave camp but if you do get the Fleece-"

"Yeah baby." someone shouted behind him "Woohoo!" the music was turned up louder and our boat vibrated

"-Miami," Chiron was yelling, "I'll try to keep watch-" our misty screen shattered as if someone had thrown a glass bottle at it and Chiron was gone. We passed many shores and building, we also passed a coast guard boat that had to take a double take, and I understood after all it's not everyday you see a life boat doing 100 knots and maned by three kids.

"That's the Virginia beach!" Annabeth said as we approached the shore line. "oh my gods, how did the princess Andromeda travel so far over night? That's like-"

"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles." I said

"How did you know that?" Annabeth looked at me a quizzical look on her face

"I dunno." Annabeth thought about it

"Percy, what's our position?"

"36 Degrees, 44 Minutes North, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west." I responded automatically, then I shook my head. "Whoa, how'd I know that?"

"Because your dad, while your at sea you have perfect barrings, that's so cool!" I blushed at her praise and mumbled incoherently under my breath. Tyson tapped me on the shoulder

"Other boat coming." Tyson said and I turned to see he was right, the coast guard boat was gaining on us and the lights were flashing.

"We can't let them catch us," I said 'they'll ask too many questions."

"Keep going into Chesapeake Bay, I have a place we can hide." Annabeth said. I didn't know what she was talking about but I uncapped the winds a gain and we shot towards a river, when we went into the river I felt the change from salt to fresh, I lost energy and I didn't know left from right anymore. Annabeth guided guide me towards a swampy area, I beached the lifeboat at the foot of a giant cypress tree, we used the branches to cover the boat and I followed Annabeth through the swamp.

"Not good place," Tyson said as he swatted mosquitoes that were forming a buffet line on his arm. We eventually reached woven shelter and it was big enough for three people even with Tyson being our third. I saw supplies such as celestial bronze weapons, ambrosia and nectar.

"A half-blood hideout, nice." I mused out loud then I looked at Annabeth "you make this place?"

"Thalia and I," Annabeth said quietly, "and Luke." I could hear the hurt in her voice and need to change the subject.

"So you don't think Luke will fund us here?"

"We had dozens of safe houses, I doubt he remembers….or cares." She threw herself on the blankets and started going through the duffel bags I released from my pocket dimension, it was pretty clear she didn't want to talk.

"Uh, Tyson." I said gaining his attention, "would you mind going some scouting outside? Like look for a wilderness convenience store or something."

"Convenience store?" he questioned

"Yeah, like powdered donuts, snacks just don't go too far."

"Powdered donuts, I will go look for powdered donuts in the wilderness." Tyson headed outside calling out 'Here donuts.' Once he was gone I sat next to Annabeth and, despite me nervousness, placed my hand on her's and turned her to look at me.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm sore for what happened with Luke."

"It's not your fault, you were just trying to help us."

"What did he mean by 'you of all people' when he was talking about Tyson?"

"He was talking about the real reason Thalia died."

"Tell me."

"That night, Grover took some wrong turns-"

"Powdered Donuts!" Tyson said cutting off Annabeth with pride evident in his voice and then he presented them to us.

"We're in the middle of the wilderness there is nothing for."

"Fifty feet, over the hill, monster donuts." we followed Tyson and we saw a store that was indeed called 'Monster Donuts' where the 'O' was being eaten by an Ogre.

"I don't like this."

I don't either." I said even though the donuts smelled good, "something's not right here."

"Could be a nest."

"A nest?" I echoed confused

"Haven't you ever wondered how franchise stores pop up so fast?" she asked. "One day there's nothing and then the next day-boom, there's a new burger place or a coffee shop or whatever? First a single store, then two, then four- exact replicas spreading across the country?"

"Yeah, could that mean something?"

"Percy, some of the chains multiply so fast because all their locations are magically linked to the life force of a monster. Some children of Hermes figured out how to do it back in the 1950s. They breed-" She froze.

"What?" I demanded. "They breed what?"

"No-sudden-moves." Annabeth said like her life depended on it, "Turn around slowly, very slowly." I did as she asked and I saw a rhino sized, thing head our way it looked like it was it was squirming in multiple directions when I saw it had seven heads.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath and I reached for my pen but Annabeth grabbed my wrist and shook her head, I understood her meaning, monsters can have terrible sight and there was a chance the Hydra might pass us by, but if I uncapped Riptide the glow would attract it. The hydra sniffed the ground while two heads ripped one of our duffle bags to shreds, Tyson stepped on a twig and all seven heads swung towards us and I spat out a fireball as it shot acid at us, the two attacks canceled each other out and I pushed Tyson out of the follow up attack. I uncapped riptide hoping to gain the attention of the beast, it worked. The sight of the celestial bronze blade pissed off the hydra and turned it's focus on me. I remembered that cutting off any head would only make our situation worse so I did was was sensible, spammed fireballs and tired to think of a strategy.

"Percy, use those black flames and cut off the head with a flaming sword to burn the stumps." I nodded and coated riptide in the flames of the Amaterasu and sliced off two heads which caused the necks to erupt in flames. I rolled under the Hydra's counter attack and sliced off three more heads. The onset of the black flames caused the Hydra to writhe in agony and I jumped back it was consumed and shot it with a Susanoo arrow to be safe and it hissed writhing in pain, struggling but in the end the flames reduced it to ash. I smiled at Annabeth and walked over to her cracking my neck, then sheathed my blade.

"We make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, we do."

"Ship." Tyson said and we both turned to see a steam boat labeled 'C.S.S Birmingham' A flag waved in the wind with a the design of a boar and spear on a blood red field. Lining the ship's deck were zombies in gray uniforms their faces flickered only partly covering their skulls, kinda like the ghouls that Hades had guarding his palace. The ship was iron clad and was clearly civil war era, and standing in full Greek battle armor, was Clarisse.

"Losers," She sneered, "but I suppose I have to rescue you."

"Yeah fucking right." I muttered under my breath and Annabeth laughed.

"Come aboard." we walked on the ship and I saw that the entire crew were Zombies which really didn't help Tyoson's nerves, he insisted that Annabeth hold his hand, which was something Annabeth wasn't happy with. "you three are in so much trouble, Tantalus expelled you for life, Mr. D. said if you show your faces at camp he'll turning into squirrels and run you over with his SUV."

"They give you this ship?"

"No, my dad did." I had an incredulous look on my face. "Your dad isn't the only one with sea power, I prayed to Ares for transportation and I got the Birmingham. Any losing side of a war owes tribute to Ares, that's their curse for being defeated. They will do anything I say, won't you captain." The captain grimaced.

"If it means an end to this infernal war, and peace at least we'll do anything." the captain said "Destroy anyone."

"Destroy anyone, I like that."

"So hypothetically speaking," I said. "if you wanted to you could could summon an army of Nazi zombies?"

"Yeah I guess I could."

"So...WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT TO HELP DEFEND CAMP?!" Clarisse fell on her but at my sudden shout Annabeth had to stifle a laugh at the look on Clarisse's face

"So, on an unrelated note," Annabeth stated "where are your siblings?"

"They stayed behind to defend cap." Clarisse shrugged

"Are were here to help or prisoners?"

"Guests, for now." She looked a the captain, "Show them to their quarters."

"Yes ma'am." the confederates ushered out and we toured the boat, the solders approved approved of Annabeth because she was from Virginia and briefly were interested in me because of my last name but that died when I said I was from New York. We me went to bend and I thought about the best way to deal with the situation, and Clarisse's nervous energy. My Rinnegan training with Madara and Sasuke was going well, I even learned Madara's Limbo Technique and Sasuke's Amenotejikara. I got better at using Za Warudo and could now stop time for 5 seconds, the seconds were used up when I moved so staying still didn't do anything to the passing. The next morning I woke up to Alarm bells ringing and I heard the captain shouting

"All hands Man your stations, where is Lady Clarisse someone find that girl." then he poked his head above me. "Get up Yankee, your friends up top, we're approaching the entrance."

"Great." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and I saw the gray blobs on the surface of the sea. I stated hear conversation that was between Clarisse and Ares, I knew that it was a transmission from my clone.

"I don't want excuses, little girl!" Ares growled

"Y-yes father." Clarisse mumbled

"You don't want to see me mad, do you."

"No Father."

"No Father," Ares mocked, "you're so pathetic I should have let one of my sons take this quest."

"I'll succeed." Clarisse as voice trembled "I'll make you proud."

"You'd better." Ares warned "you'd asked me for this quest, if you let that slime ball Jackson steal it from you-"

"But the oracle said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID!" Ares bellowed and that clone nearly dispelled from the shout "you will succeed and If you don't." Ares' voice went silent. "do we understand each other?" More bells rang and confederates yelled to ready the cannons disrupting my focus. I dawned my armor and looked to see the blobs taking shape, Clarisse walked up the stairs and She snatched a pair of binoculars

"At last," She smiled "captain full steam ahead." My nautical senses told me we were off the cost of Florida, the sea and sky boiled together.

"Hurricane?" Annabeth asked

"No, Charybdis." Annabeth paled

"Are you crazy?"

"Only way into the sea of monsters is to sail between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." she pointed to the top of the cliffs and I smiled a bit but decided not attack the monster.

"What about the clashing rocks, that's a another gate."

"My cannons can't blast apart rocks, but Charybdis sits still, just watch we'll load the cannons and blow her to Tartarus."

"You are crazy," the ship shuttered and moaned.

"Too much strain on pistons," Tyson said "Not meant for deep water." As we approached Charybdis I saw schools of fish, a squid and even a shark get sucked into her maw.

"Percy can you control the water?" Annabeth asked me, I focused but the waves didn't respond though I could fell the sea fighting itself.

"No good," I said 'Charybdis is just as strong they can't respond." Just then the Birmingham lurched and we were caught in the whirlpool.

Full reverse!" Clarisse ordered and confederates ran around trying to fulfill her order. A smoking confederate came busting in from the bellows.

"The boiler is on fire ma'am."

"Well, go down there and fix it!"

"We can't, we're vaporizing in the heat!"

"Prepare for death." the captain said

"No!" Tyson said "I can fix."

"You?" Clarisse asked

"He's a cyclopes and thus immune to fire and he knows mechanics." Annabeth said and I looked at Tyson

"Don't do this." I said Tyson placed his hand on my shoulder

"Only way bother." He ran down the steps and I shifted my focus to the monster before us.

"Lady Clarisse!" A Confederate called "the starboard cannons are in range!"

"Fire!" Clarisse ordered and the cannon blasted three Celestial bronze cannon balls towards the monster and disappeared down her gullet. "Reload and fire again!" I knew it was useless we would have to pound Charybdis at least a thousand more times to do any damage. I ran towards the edge of the boat and jumped with a chakra enhanced leap

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted after me I started weaving hand signs

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" in a flash of smoke A huge figure appeared towering over everything, I saw Scylla and watched her cower at the blood lust that filled the air. I landed on the figure's head which was covered in red fur, and I looked down to see nine flowing tails

"What the?" The beats growled. "No way, this chakra…MADARA!" One tail grabbed me and pulled me towards the beast's mouth.

"Peace Kurama, I am not Madara Uchiha."

"Then why do you radiate his chakra, though not nearly full of malice?"

"Because I am his reincarnation, I am a long lost member of the Uchiha descended from Sasuke Uchiha." Kurama looked at me and I remained still

"You speak the truth, but why have you summoned me."

"I was hoping to borrow your power to held defend my friends."

"And why am I in the ocean?"

"I summoned you in the Sea of Monsters."

"And this thing chocking on my foot?"

"Charybdis or I as I call her, a snack for you." Kurama grinned and ripped the monster from the sea and swallowed her whole. I willed the sea to calm and it obeyed my command and I looked at Kurama again. "I thank you for your help Kurama-San."

"Such manners…You you truly are different then Madara."

"Kurama-San, I wonder, would you be willing to work with me as Biju and Jinchuriki?" Kurama smiled and Laughed

"Oh, how you remind me of my last Jinchuriki, Naruto he was the first to actually care about me, but I at first I hated his guts." Kurama wiped a tear from his eyes. "After all these years I still miss him, but back to your original question, Yes, I will work with you, but in exchange you are not to use those eyes of yours to control me."

"Deal." I said then placed his hand on one of Kurama's tails and he transferred his chakra into me, and then he vanished as he entered my Mindscape. I used the water to cushion my fall, then climbed back on board the Birmingham.

"Percy, what was that?" Annabeth asked, her eyes were wide in shock

"That, was Kurama, also known as the Kyubi no Kitsune or Nine tailed fox in English."

"And what did you do to him?"

"I bonded with him and became his partner."

"What does that mean?"

"My chakra has increased and my stamina has jumped too." Annabeth blushed at the thoughts of more stamina and what hat meant. Just then I heard a small rupture noise and without pausing for a second I pushed Annabeth and Clarisse into the lifeboat and barely had enough to throw up my Susanoo before the ship exploded. I was thrown back with the force and dropped my Susanoo after the force dimmed down, then I bonked my head on a debris shard and passed out with one horrible realization, Tyson was gone forever.


	16. What Do Pirates Call Guinea Pigs?

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 5: What do pirates call guinea pigs

When I regained consciousness, I was in a lifeboat and my head hurt, I opened my eyes to see Annabeth staring at me.

"Oh, my head." I said, rubbing my temples

"Good, you're up." Annabeth said, a slight blush on her face

"Are you a daughter of Athena or a guardian Angel?" I said, a slight smirk on my face, Annabeth blushed darker and avoided eye contact.

 ** _"Smooth,"_** Kurama said, chuckling **_"seems you have a way with girls."_**

 _"Well, I'm to blame for that."_ Madara said _"After all, I taught him everything he knows."_

 ** _"HA!"_** Kurama laughed, " ** _That's a laugh, you weren't interested in women, only power."_**

 _"I had a girlfriend and a child on the way, but my girlfriend was killed before my eyes by her own clan I might add."_

 _"Really?"_ I asked

 _"Yeah, she was found out having my child and to teach the clan a lesson she was beheaded publicly, I was too late to save her, my Mangekyo awakened and I slaughtered everyone there. After they all died I buried Rika next to my mother and my father most of the clan objected, but with my new power, I quickly brought them under heel, I told only Izuna of why I was so enraged and to my surprise he understood."_

 ** _"Wow,"_** Kurama said **_"I'm sorry I said that, I understand now why you were always so bitter."_**

 _"No harm, no foul, for now I will fill Kurama in on the new world he inhabits and bring him up to speed on the current situation."_

"I'm sorry about Tyson," Annabeth said, bringing me out of my stupor. "There is a chance that he survived, I mean fire can't kill."

"Thanks, Wise Girl." I said still not giving up hope that I would see Tyson again. The day ticked on, Annabeth and I took turns sipping on Dr Pepper that was salvaged from the explosion. "So this prophecy, that Luke mentioned, what did it say?"

"Percy, sometimes knowing something is a bad thing."

"Your mother is the wisdom goddess!" I complained

"Like I told you last year, heroes learn the future and they try to fight it and only make things worse."

"Chiron was sworn to secrecy, but you weren't."

"Look, all I can tell you is that the prophecy wants of the next half-blood child of the big three to 16 will make a make a choice that swill either save or destroy the age of the gods."

"Wouldn't it be safer to just kill me?"

"Many of the gods would love to kill you c one in particular would certainly love to mount your head on his wall.

"A war god we all know and hate." Annabeth chuckled and I laughed

"However, there are several gods who wouldn't dare in fear of offending Poseidon and others are wondering how you will turn out as you could be the savior of the age of the west."

"Comforting." I muttered and we sat in silence for a while, after some more time passed I started sweating. "Hey Annabeth." She looked at me. "It's getting rather hot mind if I take off my shirt?" As expected Annabeth's face turned red and she looked at me.

"R-Really?" she asked, trying, and failing, to sound annoyed

"Well, if it's really a bother, I can keep it on."

"No!" Annabeth said quickly, then blushed darker, "I mean, not it's just if yo want to I won't stop you." I smirked a bit and took off my camp T-shirt and I instantly felt relief from the heat.

"Ahh, that's better." I said and looked at Annabeth, who was redder than a tomato and trying not to openly ogle me. _"She's so checking me out."_ I stretched my arms and displayed my torso Annabeth had to completely turn away. "So, back in Virginia you started to mention the real reason that Thalia died, what was it." Annabeth sighed and looked at me focusing on my face.

"That night, Grover took some wrong turns, we ended up in a mansion owned by a Cyclopes, he tricked us. He managed to split us up inside this maze of corridors in an old house in Flatbush. And he could sound like anyone, Percy. Just the way Tyson did aboard the Princess Andromeda. He lured us, one at a time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke. Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And me... I was alone in the dark. I was seven years old. I couldn't even find the exit." Annabeth inhaled and looked at me "I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And there were Thalia and Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. The Cyclops was starting a fire in the middle of the floor, I drew my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke, and somehow he knew my dad's voice. I guess he just plucked it out of my mind. He said, 'Now, Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever. '"

"Creepy." I looked at Annabeth, "what did you do?"

"I stabbed him in the foot that distracted him and Thalia did the rest."

"Seven years old and already kicking monster ass, color me impressed." Annabeth blushed even darker red, if that was possible. We sat in silence for a while longer then a seagull landed and it had tufts of grass in its feathers.

"A seagull, that means land!" Annabeth guided the boat and we arrived at a small island with plans and other aircraft. We got off the lifeboat and we saw a girl with a blue business suit on, she smiled at us.

"Welcome." She said, I was instantly on edge, I activated my sharingan and saw that this girl was a demigod, like us. "Is this your first time with us?"

"Uh," Annabeth started

"First-time-at-spa." the girl wrote down on her clipboard. "Let's see…" She looked at us critically" Mmm, an herbal wrap from the young lady and a complete makeover from the young gentleman."

 ** _"Bitch says what?"_** Kurama asked and I was inclined to agree with him, I felt my sword hand tingle and I knew that meant a fight was coming soon. The girl leads us to a tent where I heard a woman singing about moonlight in the olive groves, the colors of the sunrise, and magic, something about magic. When we walked into the tent, I saw a woman weaving a a loom the size of a plasma wide screen T.V.

"C.C. I have two more guests."

"Ah, welcome." The woman identified as C.C. Said and I was put even further on edge.

 _"Something about this place doesn't feel right."_ I thought looking around. _"But what."_

 ** _"You mean besides the fact that this place is clearly lesbo central."_** Kurama muttered, Madara and I looked at him. **_"What? You're both thinking it."_** Madara and I laughed a bit, then I focused my attention on C.C.

"Hylla, take Annabeth to the spa," C.C. Said "Percy requires my direction."

"Yes, C.C." Hylla said, bowing and she leads Annabeth off while I looked at C.C.

"Percy, sit down, let's chat shall we?" I got an uneasy feeling and looked at the woman before me.

 _"What is this uneasiness I feel?"_

 ** _"That would be the presence of my chakra, I can help you detect negative emotions and you're getting that feeling from my chakra so it coming off C.C."_** new ideas formed in my head and I smiled mentally remembering what Madara told me about Mokuton bunshins.

"Do you mind if I use the restroom really quick?". I asked C.C. who nodded and pointed to the back of the room. I went inside and closed the door, I took the out the bottle of multivitamins that Hermes gave me. I read the label. 'Benefits, restores all body fatigues and returns to to yourself Immunity to magic, effect time; 10 minutes' Immunity to magic, eh?" I formed a hand sign. "Mokuton Bunshin." I formed a clone of myself and then swallowed a fury shaped one and had my clone walked out and it sat down where C.C. was sitting I sat silently and listened

"Well, Percy" C.C. began "have you ever felt like there are things about you that you don't lie?"

"Not really, no." my clone responded "I mean, look at me I'mma beast."

"The long hair look doesn't really work for you, dear."

"My ancestor Madara Uchiha made it work and so can I, besides, Ladies love it." This is why I hate men, "you're all pigs." I heard the snap of fingers and I peeked out to see my clone had been transformed into a guinea pig.

 ** _"Point_** Proven." Kurama and C.C. said simultaneously though only Madara and I head Kurama.

"See, you have unlocked your true self, tomorrow you will be shipped off to the mainland, classrooms are always looking for guinea pigs." C.C. took my clone over to a cage in the back and saw more guinea pigs. "Meet my discipline problems, there will never make good pets, now be good." She put my clone in the cage when I heard Annabeth call out.

"Ms. C.C." C.C. cursed in Greek and hid the cage, I saw Annabeth and my jaw dropped she was in a white Greek dress, her hair was braided and she had some makeup on. My brain stopped working as I drank in her beauty. My pants grew tight as I looked at her. Her dress showed off her curves and by my estimate, that I didn't know I knew it, she was a 20 C-cup and for a 13 year old that was very nice.

 ** _"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree,"_** Kurama and Madara sang **_"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_**

 _"F-U-C-K Y-O-U!"_ I cursed back at them

"Annabeth," C.C. Said, "you look lovely, did you enjoy your tour?"

"Your library is amazing!" then she looked around "where's sexy? I MEAN PERCY!" Both Annabeth's and my faces turned red

"He's in the back."

 _"Furiously blushing and trying to calm his boner."_ Madara said snickering

 _"SHUT UP!"_ I shouted back

 _"I'm not wrong."_

 _"I SAID SHUT UP!"_

 ** _"Come on Madara let the kit focus."_** Kurama chided

 _"Yeah,"_ I was grateful for the backup.

 ** _"I mean it's not his fault that the object of his perverted dreams is wearing a curve revealing dress."_** Madara and Kurama started busting out laughing

 _"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!"_ C.C., or as Circe as I figured out who she was, had blue flames dancing in her palm.

"Now Annabeth," She said "you don't have to stand in the shadow of men any longer, can you name any great female heroes?"

"Uh, Atalanta, Amelia Earhart-"

"Bah! Men get all the glory." Circe extinguished the flame in her palm by closing. "The only way to power for women is magic, Medea, Calypso, now those were powerful women, and then there is me the greatest of them all."

"You…C.C….Circe!"

"Yes, my dear." Annabeth back up and Circe smiled "you need not worry, I mean you no harm."

"What have you done with Percy?"

"Only helped him to realize his true form." I dawned my armor and started laughing shocking both girls.

"On the contrary," I said unsheathing Riptide and grinning a crooked grin. "You have done no such thing."

"But, how? I turned you into a guinea pig, I saw it happen!"

"Mokuton Bunshin, it's rather well made, only my visual prowess can tell me the difference."

"Well, I'll correct my mistake!" Circe blasted me with a fireball, Annabeth cried out in shock only for it to clear and reveal I was undamaged.

"Fool, my power is divine compared to yours, now behold." I activated my Mangekyo and it spun and all of time stood still, I walked forward smiling. "One second has passed," I raised my blade. "Two seconds have passed." I stabbed Circe in the stomach. "Three seconds of passed." I spun around and cut off her head. "Four seconds have passed," I laughed and looked at Circe, "Since time is standing still you don't even realize that you have been killed." I sheathed Riptide. "Time begins moving again." Time unfroze and Circe's blood sprayed everywhere and she dropped to the floor dead, I went over the cage and threw some of Hermes' vitamins in the guinea pigs, the cage exploded and a full crew of pirates stood in where the cage was looking around.

"Agrr!" the man with a black beard said. "Many thanks lad for saving us from that witch."

"I recognize you," Annabeth said, shocked "You're Edward Teach, Son of Ares."

"Aye, lass," the man growled, "but most just call me Blackbeard."

"Well have fun pillaging lesbo central, I have a friend to shave." I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran back towards the dock where a bunch of different vehicles were docked. I spotted a sailing ship and guided Annabeth towards it and we climbed aboard.

"Arr those scalawag are 'board me vessel!" I heard Blackbeard shout "Get 'em lads!" When we walked on the dock I saw that it would take a crew of three hundred a about 15 minutes to get it up and running but we didn't' have that much time, suddenly the right word came into my mind.

"Mizzenmast!" Annabeth looked at me like I was nuts, but then the next second the air was filled with whistling sounds of ropes being snapped taut and in seconds the ship was ready to go.

"Percy, how?" I didn't answer but I could feel the ship responding to me as if it were part of my body. I willed the sails to rise as easily as if I were flexing my arm. I willed the rudder to turn. The Queen Anne's Revenge lurched away from the dock, and by the time the pirates arrived at the water's edge, we were already underway, sailing into the Sea of Monsters.

"Gentlemen," I said, looking back at Blackbeard's crew cursing at me. "You shall always remember this as the day that you almost captured Captain Jack Sparrow!"

 _"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Pirates of the Caribbean."_ Madara sighed however Annabeth laughed at that. As we sailed I thought about how much time we had to find Grover.

 _"Uh, boss."_ a voice in my head called and I knew it was my clone. _"Clarisse is at he Island of Polyphemus aaaand she just got captured."_

 _"Try to buy time we'll e there as soon as we can."_ I stated sailing the Queens Anne's Revenge as I used my nautical scenes to guide us towards Polyphemus' island. As we went along I hummed the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song to myself looking out at the open ocean, a while later we passed a boiling volcano which was glowing and spitting out lava.

"One of the forges of Hephaestus," Annabeth said "where he makes his automatons."

"Like those bronze bulls." Annabeth nodded. "Great idea, let's not go there." Annabeth smiled and nodded in agreement, we continued on our way. A while later I started playing I Spy with Annabeth and after a while I thought of something. "Wanna hear a riddle?" Annabeth looked at me and nodded. "I have seas with no water, coast with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?"

"A map." Annabeth said instantly.

"You've heard that one before, haven't you?"

"No, it just makes the most sense." this progressed for several minutes, I would tell a rider and Annabeth would answer them easily but it passed some time. After I ran out of riddles we sat in silence, I had to fight the urge to flirt with Annabeth as she would probably punch me. "Hey, Percy." she finally said gaining my attention.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay, what?"

"I need you to tie me up."

"Kinky." I said, smiling, Annabeth turned red

"To the mast Seaweed Brain!"

"Why?" I asked

"We're nearing the island of the Sirens and will be in the range of their singing soon."

"It's not an issue, there is wax downstairs, we'll stuff our ears and sail right by."

"I want to hear them, the sirens sing about your heart's desire which makes their music so tempting. They say if you survive hearing the song, you become wiser."

"And now it all adds up, let me go get some wax and I'll do what you ask." I walked downstairs, grabbed some wax and a rope then walked back upstairs walking over to Annabeth.

"I need you to tie me up and don't untie me no matter how much I beg, scream or cry." I nodded, then stuffed wax in my ears, then all went quiet. I started tying Annabeth to the mast I bounder her in the rope and when I was sure she was, she couldn't move I made a hand sign

"Mokuton: Mini Mokuryu no jutsu." A wooden dragon rose up from the deck and wrapped around Annabeth binding her more securely. "Can you move?"

"What do you think seaweed brain?" she mouthed I laughed and we kept sailing along, I was practicing sparing on the bow and occasionally glancing back at Annabeth she was crying and struggling but the rope and mokuton held her still. I felt so bad for her I went over to her and brushed her tears from her cheek, when I made contact with her face a jolt of electricity passed through my palm. My vision changed and I could see what Annabeth saw, it was Manhattan completely remodeled, gleaming buildings and beautiful gardens, I could see two people, one was Annabeth's father the other had to be Athena, she had the same ray eyes and fierce intelligence about her. What I saw next shocked me, I saw an older version of me, I had a black muscle shirt on and shorts, I looked older around 25 or 28 I had a pearl ring on my ring finger. I was watching a small girl chasing after butterflies with a wooden sword, she had my black hair and Annabeth's gray eyes she was laughing while I smiled. Then my older self saw saw Annabeth, my face lit up and I motioned for her to sit down next to me. I blinked and everything went back to normal, I had a serious blush on my face, we passed the island of the sirens and Annabeth's face was red with embarrassment, eventually she mouthed 'Safe' I took out the wax in my ears then untied Annabeth and looked at her.

"I saw what the sirens showed you. Annabeth's face turned even brighter red and she now resembled a tomato.

"Y-you saw."

"Yeah, how you redesigned Manhattan, it looked Amazing."

"That's my fatal flaw, Hubris."

"Deadly pride, that's something I understand."

"Haven't you ever looked at the world and thought, you could make it better, no homeless, wars, famine, or summer reading projects?"

"You have my attention."

"What if you ruled the world, wouldn't you make it better?" I thought about what Madara told me about the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"No, me ruling the world would kinda be a disaster."

"Then you're lucky, Hubris isn't your fatal flaw."

"Then what is?"

"I don't know, but every hero has one, and if you don't take it control, they don't call it fatal for nothing." We sat in silence and steered the Queen Anne's Revenge and my nautical scenes told me we were at 30, 31, 75, 12 at long last we reached the home of Polyphemus.


	17. Fuck You Kronos

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 6: Fuck you Kronos

As Annabeth and I climbed up the rocks above where I had moored the Queens Anne's Revenge I thought about how to best a 25 giant. When we reached the top, the Island looked like a tropical paradise, I could feel the power of the Fleece and had to make a conscious effort not to enter sage mode, I knew that the Fleece could cure Thalia's tree as easy as breathing.

"Its magic is so powerful." Annabeth said

"If we take the Fleece, will the island die?" I asked

"It will go back to what it was naturally." We saw the Fleece hanging from a tree just sitting there with nothing guarding it.

"That's too easy, we could walk up and grab."

"That's not right, there is supposed to be a dragon or something guarding it." That's when a deer emerged from the bushes, it trotted into the meadow with the gigantic sheep looking for grass to eat, the sheep all bleated as one and rushed the deer. It happened so fast the dear stumbled and was lost in a sea of wool and trampling hooves, grass and tufts fur flew into the air. The sheep returned to their peaceful wondering Annabeth and I saw where the deer had been was a pile of clean white bones. "They're like piranhas."

"With wool, yeah, how do we?"

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped "Look." she pointed and I saw the lifeboat form the Birmingham, "Clarisse and maybe Tyson." I glanced at the sheep and thought carefully.

"I could kill them, with my Susanoo, Kamui and Katon Ninjutsu they couldn't touch me then I could grab the Fleece."

"It could work, but what about Grover?"

"You're, save Grover first, then grab the Fleece later." we both snuck over to where we saw Polyphemus in a baby blue tux standing next to Grover in a Bridal dress and veil. Clarisse was hanging over a boiling pot of water struggling against her bonds.

"You're a feisty one!" Polyphemus bellowed

"Challenge me!" Clarisse shouted "Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!" Polyphemus roared with laughter, I prepared to use a jutsu but Annabeth squeezed my hand

"Not yet," She whispered

"Hmm," Polyphemus pondered, "eat loudmouth girl now or wait till wedding feast? What does my bride think?" Grover backed up and nearly tripped over his completed bridal train.

"Oh, uh," Grover started "I'm not hungry not right now, dear, perhaps-"

"Did you say bride?" Clarisse demanded "Who, Grover?"

"Shut up," Annabeth muttered "she has to shut up."

"What 'Grover?'" Polyphemus glowered

"The satyr!" Clarisse shouted

"Oh!" Grover yelped "the poor thing's brain is boiling from the hot water, pull her down dear." Polyphemus narrowed his eye trying to see Clarisse more clearly, I was ready to unleash my rinnegan and destroy the Cyclopes, but I had to be careful as too much power and I could destroy Grover and everyone else, which wouldn't end well for me.

"Oh!" Polyphemus said happily, "Satyrs good eater, you bring me Satyr?:

"No, you big idiot!" Clarisse bellowed "That Satyr! Grover! The one in the wed-"

"ZA WARUDO!" I shouted stopping time, I ran over then punched Polyphemus, who briefly unfroze as my fist made contact but when I stopped touching him, he stopped again, after that I sliced Clarisse off the pot and, not so gently, threw her then Grover, over towards Annabeth then jumped back and activated my Susanoo positioning the hands to grab Grover and Clarisse when they continued moving. "Time resumes moving."

"Ding WHAT THE?!" Clarisse continued as she was caught my season

"Percy?!" Grover and Clarisse said shocked as they saw me.

"Yo." I said, smiling

"There you go again!" Annabeth complained "how do you do that?"

"It's a technique that allows me to stop time but I can still move, but only for five seconds before time resumes moving."

"So you used five seconds to throw Grover and Clarisse just to catch them with your Susanoo."

"I ASL punched Polyphemus." I pointed to where said Cyclops was laying with his head buried in his front door which had collapsed on him. I'll deal with ugly, the three of you try and grab the fleece, I don't care how." I dawned my armor and jumped down as Polyphemus rounded on me.

"Who are you?!" Polyphemus shouted at me

"Nobody." I said, recalling the legend

"I remember you!" Polyphemus face turned red with rage

"You're too stupid to remember anyone, much less nobody." I taunted, then unsheathed riptide, grabbed my Gunbai and entered sage mode. "Now Polyphemus, shall we dance?" Polyphemus rushed me and I rolled under his attack then slashed his back. Polyphemus roared in pain, I jumped back, avoiding the tree that he was using as a club, I raised my Gunbai. "UchihaGaeshi." Polyphemus was blasted backwards, he climbed to his feet and rushed me again, I danced around his attacks slashing and stabbing him.

"I will crush you, grind your bones to make my bread!"

"Testicle attack number 49!" I kicked Polyphemus in the dick and he roared in pain, then a huge rock landed in his mouth, Polyphemus gagged as he tried to swallow the unexpected pill.

"Bad Polyphemus," Tyson's voice said and I looked to see him and I smiled. "Not all Cyclops as nice as we seem."

"Tyson, thank the Gods." I said "you're alive!"

"Brother!" Tyson smiled, then I had to jump back as Polyphemus threw a rock at where I was standing. "Let's fight him together." I smiled and nodded

"Together." Tyson and I charged Polyphemus then attacked him, both of us working as a well oiled machine, I utilized my training to flow with Tyson's lack of coordination, then I kicked Polyphemus sending him flying. I looked over to where Clarisse and the others were, Clarisse was defending Annabeth and Grover but it was clear that she was losing ground and fast, she would need help "Tyson," he looked at me "go help the others, I'll handle Polyphemus." Tyson nodded and ran over to Clarisse to help her, Polyphemus rose to his feet roaring at us, "I'm done with these child games." I activated my Susanoo which rose to full body mode. "This Susanoo, is destruction itself," I had the Susanoo draw it's blade in a two handed grip "shatter and be destroyed." I swung the blade blasting the island in two vaporizing to Polyphemus and half the island and the boat and whatever was about twenty miles in front of me, oops. I dematerialized the Susanoo and landed on what was left of the island where Annabeth and the others were and they were all staying at me jaws dropped.

"What. Was. THAT?" Clarisse asked the first to recover her voice

"That, was my full body Susanoo, which contains enough power in its blade to shatter mountains." I smiled as they looked at me in disbelief. I walked to the edge of the surf and looked at the sea Tyson stood next to me "So, wanna call Rainbow?" Tyson smiled and nodded

"Yes."

"Rainbow we need you!" Tyson and I both shouted, the waves broke and we watched the Hippocampi charged towards us. I climbed aboard my Hippocampi, grabbed Annabeth and pulled her aboard mine, she hugged my waist and rested here head against my shoulder I felt her breathing against my back.

"You're a damn genius, she said 'using the name nobody to distract Polyphemus so we would get the Fleece, and a chance to save camp, thanks Percy." She kissed my cheek and I blushed a bit as she smiled, "by the way her name was Elizabeth."

"And she's as beautiful as her mother." Annabeth blushed and I smiled. "Now we should rest we're not done yet." Annabeth sighed and soon she fell asleep on my back.

 _"Sleep lord,"_ my Hippocampus said _"I will wake you when we arrive."_ I nodded and fell asleep, I enacted the next part of my plan I direct my dreams to the pits of Tartarus.

"Well, well, " Kronos said, his voice clearly surprised "Percy Jackson this is a pleasant surprise, have you come to swear your loyalty to me?"

"You fucking wish." I said I'm' her to deliver a message, tell your butt buddy Luke that I have the Fleece and if you want it you'll have to send him after me and I won't show him mercy." I held up my hand and it blazed to life with a Chidori.

"Your power is nothing compared to mine."

"Yeah, and your's is nothing compare to mine." Madara's voice said as he materialized next to me and he looked down into the pit "with these eyes the boy and I can do anything."

 ** _"Don't forget about me."_** Kurama said and I smiled

"If you need to see what this boy can do, let me show you the terror of Madara Uchiha." the world shifted when everything came back into focus I saw Madara standing on a rocky pillar.

"Why don't you show me your legendary Uchiha power." The mummy man said then sand went to grab both of them, Madara and the mummy man dodged, Madara landed on the ground.

"Very well." Madara stood looking at the army gathered before him, some of the Shinobi gulped, others prayed, Madara started walking forward and picking up speed

"Here he comes." A boy in an orange and black jumpsuit said

"Whatever happens do not stare directly into his eyes." and the old man said, with a furious war cry several Shinobi charged Madara, when the two forces drew close Madara started punching and kicking decimating the forces against him. Madara ducked under sword swings, then jumped off a Shinobi's head, then landed in between, a new group and started punching them swinging staffs and swords jumping between groups. Madara dodged a kunai with an exploding tag, ripped it off, then slapped it onto a Shinobi then threw the can back at the Shinobi who threw it at him, killing him, then kicked the man who he slapped the tag on towards his friends. The Shinobi struggled to get it off him, but it exploded as Madara continued his onslaught of attacks. Madara block two Shinobi then looked down and jumped as a third Shinobi burst from the ground Madara slit the throats of the two he bad blocked then stabbed the kunai into the ground killing the third Shinobi. Shinobi start swinging swords at Madara he killed one Shinobi then used him to block several kunai and cast a genjutsu on his next attackers stunning him, then killed him. Another Shinobi swung a chakra enhanced blade Madara dodged easily, Madara grabbed the man by the throat.

"You want to dance with me as well?" Madara asked then he was blasted by a wall of air, Madara simply went with the blast air and landed in the sand.

"Do not," A girl with a fan said "underestimate me." Madara dusted himself off and formed a hand sign

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" Madara exhaled a wave of fire that eclipsed everything that it touched

"His jutsu rage is enormous!" Five Shinobi stepped forward

"Suton: Suijiheki!" they all cried, it took all five of them to counter the attack. A wall of steam was generated from the attacks colliding,

"Here he comes!" another shouted as Madara leapt through the steam as several fireballs trailed him and Madara renewed his attack as the fireballs crashed into the enemy lines. As he continued to attack the sand rose up to top him from killing more Shinobi, Madara kicked another and against the sand rose to stop him.

"You will go," A boy with the Kanji for love over his right eye said "no further!" More sand rose up trying to capture Madara but he did a series of backflips then jumped as sand shot up at him.

"Chou Odama Rasengan!" the blond kid shouted as he held a huge spiraling ball and thrust it at Madara.

"Doton: Chidōkaku!" The old man shouted as he slammed his palm on the ground and the earth rose up pushing Madara right into the attack. An explosion stirred up dust and sand, but when the dust cleared it was revealed that Madara blocked with the Susanoo and punched the blond haired kid and clone which were grabbed by two arms of sand "A Susanoo, he's already activated the Mangekyo sharingan!" Madara's Susanoo stated winging it's bladed, Shinobi threw jutsu at it but nothing got through. The redheaded commanded more sand and it tried to bind Madara's Susanoo but Madara smiled and two more blades from and it broke free and started to kill more Shinobi.

"How much longer Naruto?" The redhead asked the blond who was sitting still in a meditation pose

"Just a little longer Dattebayo!" Naruto said and as he said it orange pigment formed around his eyes. Madara started killing more Shinobi a bored look on his face. "Sorry!" now he had a spiraling Shuriken of chakra and had two clones next to him "Alright, I'm going to need everyone to get back!" The old man places his hands on the red head's gourd

"Go, Kazekage," the old man said "Doton: Kajugan no jutsu!" sand stated floating out of the gourd "I've made all the surrounding sand lighter as well more Shinobi backed up and then the Red head had more sand shoot towards Madara trying to bury it but again nothing got through the defense. The red head, raised his hand and an arm of sand reached up from beneath Madara's feet, then grabbed him, dragging him out of the Susanoo and Madara looked mildly surprised."

"Go!" the red head shouted "Naruto!"

"Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto hurled the spiraling bladed ball at Madara whose eyes expanded to the rinnegan. Madara absorbed the jutsu and the chakra in the sand rendering them both useless.

"Too much energy!" Madara said

"H-He…absorbed it." the blond hair girl from earlier said shocked

"What the…?! How?" Naruto asked "How come he's got the Rinnegan?" Madara jumped back to where the mummy guy was standing.

"Looks like my guess was correct," the mummy man said "The natural progression following the sharingan is the Rinnegan."

"I managed to awaken the rinnegan just a little prior to my death." Madara responded as he looked at the mummy man "you said your name was Kabuto, right? What exactly did you do to this body?

"Like I told you I made you even better than when you were at your peak."

"Bastard you know the secrets within my flesh?" Madara growled. "You aren't even able read the Uchiha stone tablet, but you still managed to decipher it."

I'm just using data gathered from years of experiments with Orochimaru-sama, right now you are confirming my hypothesis you were able to achieve a small bit of that god's power, The Rikudo Sennin, thanks to the might I build into you."

"Do not misunderstand this is not power of your creation!" Madara formed the mirrored ram sign, then he Susanoo formed two more signs Madara's hair was blown by an unseen wind, the sky darkened and many Shinobi looked up swearing in fear.

"This is way out of our league!" The blond hair girls aid

"Is this the power…of a god?" the redhead asked

"A Meteorite? How did he…?" One Shinobi asked terrified

"Is that really Ninjutsu?!" Another asked

"We can't outrun it!"

"Never give up without even trying!" the old man said determined "Do what you can, no matter how small the effect it may have!" he then shot into the sky towards the meteor.

"Everyone," the red head commanded "get as far away from here as possible!" Shinobi didn't hesitate they started running for it.

"You're taking us out too?" the mummy man asked

"Of course," Madara responded "that was the original point of the Edo Tensei, to take others out with you, we'll be revived shortly." the Tsuchikage continued to get closer to it "A Shinobi that can fly…? Don't tell me that he's that fence sitter brat from Iwagakure."

"What's Gramps Tsuchikage trying to do?!" Naruto asked a fleeing Iwa Shinobi next to him.

"He's going to try to lighten the meteorite to stop it!" The Tsuchikage reached the meteorite and grabbed it with his hands.

"Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu!" the weight of the rock dropped to a mere pebble, but its gravity was still causing it to fall the Kazekage commanded the desert to rise and it two grabbed the rock to stop it. With one final roar the bolder stopped falling, small chunks of rock fell off, but the major threat was stopped.

"That fence sitter brat," Madara mused "has gotten a little better." Everyone was relieved that the boulder had stopped, but Madara smirked "Well then, what will you do about the second one Ohnoki?" The clouds parted, revealing a second meteor the same size, which crashed down on top the first one killing thousands of Shinobi, the scene faded and Madara laughed while I smiled like an idiot at the thought of wielding such power

"Y-You're bluffing." Kronos said terrified "there's no way you commanded such power."

I'm, really not, those were my memories and that was when my rinnegan was an Edo Tensei construct when it was the real thing the power is nearly unlimited."

"So fuck you Kronos!" I shouted as I laughed while the dream faded, when I opened my eyes I saw Annabeth was looking at me


	18. Invasion of the Party Ponies

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 7: Invasion of the Party Ponies

We had to dismount our Hippocampi and swam back to shore, I ended up having to carry Grover which I wasn't too thrilled about. When we got to shore Annabeth grabbed a nearby newspaper and swore.

"June Eighteenth!" She sounded livid "we've been gone for 10 days!"

"That's impossible!" Clarisse said, I knew it wasn't time traveled differently in monstrous places.

"Thalia's tree must be nearly dead!" Grover wailed "we have to get the fleece back tonight."

"And Just how are we supposed to do that?" Clarisse asked "We're hundreds of miles from camp, no money, no ride, this is just like the oracle said it is all your fault Jackson!" I was about to counter that I had cash but Annabeth exploded first

"Percy's Fault?!" She shouted her face red "If you really think that'" I held up a hand remembering the conversation I overheard back on the Birmingham.

"Clarisse," I said looking at her "What exactly did the Oracle say?" Clarisse inhaled and looked at me

"You shall sail the Iron ship with warriors of bone; You shall find what you seek and make it your own; you shall be threatened to be entombed in stone; and fail without friends to fly home alone."

"Ouch," Grover mumbled

"Not really," I said and I unleashed Kamui and pulled out a small card with my name on it "This is an emergency Credit card linked to an account I set up last year, I usually don't use it but this will get you to the airport and back to camp."

"How?" she started

"Gambling habit, if there is one thing I learned from my ex-stepfather it's how to play poker, but that's not important right now." I haled a taxi and handed Clarisse the fleece "You need to go to the Miami air port and fly back to Manhattan and get back to camp."

"But what about you?"

"We'll fined our own way back but the Fleece needs to get back tonight. I can't fly Zeus would blast me into a thousand pieces." I handed the card to her "Go time isn't our friend!" Clarisse looked at me then nodded

"You can count on me." She closed the door and the Taxi sped off I smiled to myself and then Annabeth snorted

"What?" I asked

"You're putting everyone at camp's life in the hands of Clarisse." she said incredulous

"She'll get it done, I trust her." I turned around and found Luke's sword at my throat.

"Welcome back to the states cus." he smiled sickly

"Was wondering when you were going to show your ugly mug." I smiled back

"Put me down!" Annabeth shouted and I saw Oreius was holding Annabeth and Grover by the throat Argus went to grab Tyson but Tyson backhanded him into a pile of Luggage.

"Percy, call off your big friend or I'll have Oreius bang your friends' heads together." Luke I smirked mentally and did what Luke asked and, thinking he was in full control of the situation, Luke let us back to the Princess Andromeda. Argus and Oreius mad it so we couldn't run, I already had riptide in it's pen form in my hand but cast a small genjutsu to make it look like I didn't. Once we were on board Luke turned to look at us his eyes gleaming with malice.

 _"So when do we kill him?"_ Madara asked

 _"Not yet."_ I responded

"Percy," Luke said gaining my attention, "The fleece, Where is it?" I smirked a bit

"A fleece, huh, well I know that I killed a few sheep, but I didn't skin them."

"The Golden Fleece, smart-ass!"

"Oh, that fleece," I said "I don't' have it." Luke's face paled and I smiled, he pointed his sword at my throat

"What do you mean 'you don't have it?'"

"I sent the fleece ahead, you screwed up."

"You couldn't have!" his eyes widened in horror "Clarisse?

"Yeah."

"Argus!" the bear giant flinched

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered

"Go bellow and prepare my steed, bring it to the deck!"

"But sir-!"

"Do it!" Luke roared "or I'll feed you to the Drakon!" Argus bowed and did as he was told, Luke paced the deck swearing in Ancient Greek gripping his hilt so tight the knuckles of his sword hand turned white. Luke's crew looked scared and I played on it

"you've been toying with us all along, you wanted us to get the fleece, save you the effort, well too fucking bad half-wit."

"Half-wit!?" Luke turned to me his eyes alive with fury, out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth trying to stop herself from laughing. I saw the rainbow mist created by the pool, I fished out a golden drachma and tossed it at the mist shouting

"Traitor!" Luke dodged it with ease and I prayed in silent _"O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."_ I gripped my pen "you betrayed everyone even Dionysus at camp Half-blood!" the mist shimmered but I had to keep everyone's focus on me I unsheathed riptide and blasted everyone with Killer Intent

"This is no time for heroic, Percy," Luke said clearly a bit worried "Put your sword away or I'll have to kill you sooner rather than later."

"Who poisoned the tree, Luke?"

"I did, I already told yo, elder Python venom straight from the depths of Tartarus."

"Chiron had nothing to do with it."

"HA! you know he wouldn't, old horseman wouldn't have the guts."

"You call it guts? Betraying your friends, endangering the camp, poisoning the tree all to help Kronos rise and destroy the gods."

"You know that! Why do you keep asking me?!"

"Because I want everyone in the audience to hear you."

"What audience?" I pointed behind him smiling and he and his goons did the same, they all stumbled back as they saw Dionysus and the dinner pavilion all in stunned silence.

"Well," Dionysus said dryly "some unplanned dinner entertainment."

"Mr. D," I said "you heard Luke, Chiron had nothing to do with poisoning Thalia's tree."

"I suppose not." Mr. D. Sighed

This Iris-message could be a trick." Tantalus said but really wasn't focusing on us but a cheese burger which he was trying to corner with his hands.

"I fear not," Mr. D said looking distastefully at Tantalus, "It appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as activities, I suppose I do miss the old horse's Pinochle games." Tantalus gabbed the cheeseburger and it didn't bolt out of his hands. He lifted it off the plate staring at it as if it was the largest diamond in the world.

"I got it!" he cackled

"We are no longer in need of your services Tantalus." Tantalus looked shocked

"What? But-"

"You may return to the underworld, you are dismissed."

"No! But! Nooooo!" Tantalus tired to eat the burger but he vanished into thin air, the burger clattered back on the plate. Everyone in the dinner pavilion cheered Luke roared in rage, he sliced though the Iris-message but the deed was done. I started laughing and Luke turned to me a murderous look on his face.

"Kronos was right Percy, you're unreliable you need replacement."

"You're not very smart, are you?"

"What?"

"You think that catching me off guard, bring me aboard this ship, missing the Fleece and the Iris message was just some happy coincidence?" I laughed again as looked looked at me confused

"What are you talking about?" I laughed wildly throwing my head back to the heavens and Luke's warriors started backing up in fear.

"The look on your face…Priceless, I knew your plan so I planned around your place and now all that remains is the Coup de Grace." I smiled and cracked my neck "your head will look nice on my wall." I pointed Riptide at Luke, silence, then Luke started laughed and I could see his warriors relaxing

"I'm not Ares, Percy, you can't goad me into a fight." his voice was slightly nervous

"You quite keen on avoiding one." I observed "Scared?" Just then Argus walked back up stairs with a black Pegasus that was calling Argus and Luke so many names that if Chiron could hear he'd wash the horses' mouth out with soap.

"Boss," Argus said "your steed is ready."

"how convenient." I snorted "you have the means to avoid confrontation and chaise down Clarisse, so I ask you this one more time, will dance and die a warrior or flee and live a coward." I had Luke trapped now, either way he was in a tight spot, if he left I would destroy the boat and most likely destroy Kronos' coffin stopping his revival, if he stayed I'd kill him, he'd lose time trying to catch the fleece and THEN I would destroy the boat and most likely destroy Kronos' coffin stopping his revival.

"I'll kill you quickly." Luke raised Backbitter and whistled to one of his mend who tossed him a round leather shield, he smiled wickedly at me. I laughed and unsheathed my Gunbai smiling at Luke whose cockiness had turned to fear.

"Now Luke, shall we dance?" Luke steeled his resolute and charge me, he swung Backbitter, I sidestepped and swung riptide Luke dodged, I swung my Gunbai and a wall of wind blasted Luke's men off the side the boat, Luke rounded on me furious and I smiled cockily at him. I letup over a follow up attack and ducked under looking at Luke in amusement. I disarmed him and held the point of my blade at his throat

"Y-you're not bad Percy." He was clearly nervous as he knew that I was not going to spare him. "But I have you beat, Oreius," Luke's next words were surprising and pissed me off. "you may eat your dinner, bon appetit." Oreius lifted Annabeth and Grover and I growled, faster than anyone could react I impaled Oreius with my Susanoo just as an arrow pierced his mouth, Oreius crumpled to the deck.

"Brother!" Agrius wailed and then the black Pegasus kicked Agrius and all of Luke's warriors watched as the wins dissolved into smoke. Then there was a chorus of war cries and hooves thundering against metal a dozen centaurs charged out of the main stairwell.

"Ponies!" Tyson cried with delight, I capitalized on the distraction and stared punching mortal mercenaries dropping them like flies, I used riptide kill monsters who attacked me. Chiron was at the front of the hoard and he was able drop monsters as easily as me, Luke raised his sword to rally his troops but got smacked in the face with a boxing glove arrow. I couldn't help but smirk at that, centaurs splatters warriors with paint ball guns, I rushed in my skin tingling with excitement punched and kicked sending warriors flying with ease.

"Attack you fools!" Luke shouted his warriors took up rank I thrust my palm out and stopped time.

"Za Warudo, time stands still." I took out Kunai and Starred throwing them at anyone who wasn't a friend, centaur or mortal. "I pity you Luke, you will have no idea that you have been killed. Zero." time unfroze and hundreds of monsters were vaporized leaving about 100 warriors and a shell shocked Luke who had about 7 kunai in his stomach blood leaking from the wounds. "Farewell Luke, once more I spare you on a whim only to see the look on your face when you tell Kronos you have failed." I grabbed Tyson and jumped onto a centaur just before he lept of the boat, on the centaur we ran away from the Princess Andromeda and thundered out of Miami. Eventually we arrived a trailer park ricked out with TVS, mini refrigerators and mosquito netting, we had arrived at the centaur camp.

"Dude!" a party pony said as he unloaded his gear, "did you see that bear guy? He was like 'Whoa I have an arrow in my mouth'

 _"And a sword in my gut."_ Madara said I had to bite back a laugh

"Yeah, that was awesome, head slam!" the two centaurs charged each other full force and knocked heads, then went staggering off in different directions with crazy grins on their faces. Chiron sighed as he set Annabeth and Grover down on a picnic blanket nest to me

"I really wish my cousins wouldn't slam their heads together, they don't have the brain cells to spare."

"Chiron," Annabeth hugged him "you saved us." Chiron smiled dryly

"Well I couldn't let you die, especially since you helped clear my name."

"How did you know where to find us?" I asked

"Advanced planning, Percy, I figured that if you made it out of the Sea of Monsters alive you'd wash up near Miami, almost every thing strange washes up near Miami.

"Gee," Grover muttered "thanks,"

"No, no," Chiron said "I didn't mean… oh never mined, I am glad to see you my young satyr. The point is I was able to eavesdrop on Percy's Iris Message and trace it signal. Iris and I have been friends for centuries and I asked her to alert me to any important communication in the area. It took no effort to convince my cousins to ride to your aid, we centaurs can move quite fast when we wish to." I looked over at the camp fire where the centaurs were teaching Tyson to operate a paint ball gun.

"Oohh that won't end well." I muttered and I looked around thinking of my next move. "I Probably should have destroyed that ship, it would have been well within my power."

"Percy," I looked at the aged centaur, "you can't do everything on your own, while you would be capable of destroying the ship I fear that today was something of a draw, Luke isn't organized to pursue us and, as even as strong as you are we don't have the numbers to capture the ship." I placed Riptide on my lap and sighed

"you have a point, but at the very least we have the fleece and thus have saved camp and slowed Kronos down quite a bit." Tyson shot several paint balls and the centaur he shot was spiraling into a lake then reemerged blue paint and pond scum coated his chest he gave Tyson a thumbs up

"Annabeth, Grover perhaps you two should go supervise Tyson and my cousins before they teach each other too many bad habits?" Annabeth met Chiron's eyes and nodded.

"Sure Chiron, come on goat boy." She said and grabbed Grover's ear despite his protests and lead him off towards the other centaurs and I wolf whistled under my breath as I smiled

 _"Yep still hot."_ Chiron coughed and I turned to look at him he had a stern look on his face and Didn't have to be able to read minds to know he knew what I was thinking.

"Percy, I know you are going through puberty and you will tend to notice Girls more often but please try and focus." Chiron's look softened as he looked at me more closely. "Annabeth and I had a talk one the way here, about the prophecy."

 _"Crap Baskets."_ I though and Madara snickered. "It wasn't her fault, I made her tell me."

 ** _"Seduced it out of her more like it."_** Kurama said

 _"Quiet you!"_ I shouted back my cheeks flushing

"I suppose we couldn't keep it from you forever." Chiron said

"So I am the one in the prophecy."

"I wish I knew Percy, you're not yet sixteen, for now the best we can do to train you and leave your future to the Fates."

 _"Wow, haven't thought about those old ladies in a long…._ That's what it meant!"

"What what meant?"

"Last summer, the omen I got from the fates, when I saw them snip someone's life string. I thought it meant I was going to die right away, but It was worse than that, It's going to have to do with your prophecy, the death they foretold it's going to happen when I'm sixteen." Chiron's tail whisked nervously in the grass.

"My boy,you can't be sure of that, we don't even know if you are the hero of the prophecy."

"I'm the only half-blood child of the eldest gods."

"That we know of."

"And Kronos is rising, he's going to try destroy Olympus!"

"And Western Civilization along with it, if you don't stop him, but we will stop him, you won't have to be alone in that fight." I knew was trying to help but I was sure that It would boiled down to me and a choice I would make.

"What makes heroes so important?" Chiron smiled and pulled an arrow from his quiver, then turned the razor sharp tip so it glinted in the firelight. "Celestial bronze, Percy, an immortal weapon, what would happen if you shot this at a normal human."

"Nothing, it would pass right through them."

"Exactly, humans don't exist on the same level as Immortals, they can't be harmed by our weapons, but you Percy, are part God part human, you live in both worlds you can be harm by both an you can effect both. That what makes heroes so special, you carry the hopes of Humanity into the realm of the eternal. Monsters never die they are reborn from the chaos and barbarism that always bubbles underneath civilization, the very stuff that makes Kronos stronger. They must be defeated again and again, kept at bay, hero embody that struggle, you fight the battle humanity must win, every generation, in order to stay human. Do you understand?" I nodded and Chiron smiled again. "Good but now that you understand you must power on, because whether or no you are the hero of prophecy, Kronos thinks you might be, and after today, he will finally despair in turning you to his side, that is the only reason he hasn't killed you yet you know. As soon as he's sure he can't use you, he'll destroy you."

"You talk like you know him."

"I do know him."

"Is that why Mr. D blamed you for poisoning Thalia's tree and why you said some people don't trust you?"

"Indeed."

"But Chiron… come on, why would anyone thing you'd betray the camp to Kronos?" Chiron's eyes were full of sadness and it clicked, "He's your father." I said remembering the legend of Chiron's birth and the wise hero mentor nodded sadly.


	19. Guess whose back, back again

**Hey Folks, CJShikage here, A quick word before you spam the reviews about my other stories, I recently got a new computer and while I'm not stupid enough to leave them on the old computer and had my files on an external flash drive that flash drive broke some weeks ago and as such I lost all progress on all of my stories with the exception of this one, which I have saved on both my hard drive and my Google Docs. While I have multiple ideas for my other stories I can't remember where I was on them. This story is one of the few stories that have written in a Journal so I have a back up in the unfortunate disaster that I lose both these copies. So as most TV interruptions say 'WE NOW RETURN YOU TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM'**

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 8: Guess who's back… Back again

The rest of us arrived at camp just after Clarisse, who handed me back the card I gave her, and I saw the camp was in almost complete disarray, the arts and crafts building was destroyed by a Draco Aionus and I wish I could have killed it. The big house was crowded with wounded and the Apollo cabin was working overtime to treat everyone's wounds, I used clones to fetch what they need which helped greatly. When everyone gathered around Thaila's tree Clarisse draped the Fleece over the branches, the moonlight brightened, a cool breeze blew through the entire valley. Everything came into clearer focus, from the glow of the fireflies to the sound of the waves, the smell of the strawberries, gradually, the needles on the pin turned from brown to green. Everyone cheered, it was happening slowly but there was no doubt what was happening, the fleece's magic was filling it with new life and expelling the poison. Chiron order a 24/7 guard around the tree on the hill top, at least until he could find an appropriate monster to guard it, he' said that he'd place an ad in Olympus weekly, I offered Kurama's help which the Kitsune was more than willing to give though he wasn't at his full size, his aura of malice and killer intent kept everything away from the fleece when he was on guard duty, when you can send Tsunami's crashing to the shore with a single flick of one tail no one in their right mind are going to approach you. The whole camp lifted Clarisse on their shoulders and carried her down to the amphitheater cheering her name. We all sat around the campfire while the Stoll brothers told us the story of an evil king who was eaten alive by demonic breakfast pastries, I fell Clarisse tap me on the shoulder and she had a scowl on her face.

"Just because you saved me don't think you're off the hook with Ares, I'm still waiting for a chance to pulverize you." She said

"Any time you want to get your butt kicked I'll dance with you." I replied smirking.

"Punk." she growled, but she was that mad

"Cowgirl." I countered and she punched my arm, but it was an acknowledgement of warriors. The next morning I by the lake and made an Iris-message to find the other 8 Biju, the first one I got in contact with was Gyuki.

"Gyuki-san." I said to the Iris message trying to wake the ancient Biju, he mumbled but remained asleep. "Gyuki-san, Wake up!" Kurama, who was in mini form next to me growled a bit.

 **"WAKE UP YOU OVERGROWN SUSHI PLATTER!"** Kurama shouted so loud the message rumbled Gyuki's eyes shot open and he looked around and he spotted me and Kurama.

 **"Kurama?"** He asked, confused

 **"About time."**

 **"Why did you wake me?"**

 **"This is Percy Jackson,"** Kurama pointed a claw at me, **"he is a son of the Sea God, Poseidon, and a long lost member of Sasuke Uchiha's clan, he would like to speak to you."** I glupped slightly and looked at the Hachibi

"If you aren't aware, there is a war coming and I would like your help in defense of Olympus in helping The Sea God, my father, in defending his kingdom should the need arise." Gyuki looked at Kurama then back to me then back at Kurama and nodded.

 **"I will help you, as long as I don't get manipulated against my will."** Gyuki said

"Deal." Gyuki waved one of his tails trough our connection and it dissolved.

 **"That went well."** Kurama said

"Yeah, it did." I got up and went to breakfast where Chiron announced that the chariot races would continue as scheduled, which surprised most of us, we all thought that with Tantalus gone, they were history, but completing them did seem like the right thing to do, especially since Chiron was back and the camp was safe. Once again, I teamed up with Annabeth while Tyson served as our pit-crew, which made him happy as he didn't have to worry about dealing with any (and I quote) "demon chickens" I said I would drive since the horses would obey my commands, Annabeth stood in defense. While I worked with the horses Tyson tricked out the Athena chariot, then Annabeth and I spent the next two days training like crazy. Annabeth agreed that when we won we would split the rest of the month's 'No Chores' prize between our two cabins, Since Athena had more cabin members they would get a majority of the time but that was cool with me, I just wanted to win. The night before the race I stayed up late talking to the horses and giving them a final brushing when a voice spoke behind me.

"Fine animals, horses, wish I'd thought of them" I turned around and saw Hermes, he was leaning against the wall, he had his white pith helmet on and a mailing bag slung over his shoulder

"Lord Hermes." I bowed and Hermes smiled

"Hello, Percy, you didn't try to cut off my head this time I see."

"I said I was sorry." I grumbled, Hermes chuckles and I realized that he was messing with me. Then I occurred to me why he must be here. "About Luke." the God arched an Eye brow "Uh, we found him alright but-"

"You weren't able to talk sense into him."

"Well, I kinda tried to kill him, three times." I scratched the back of my head embarrassed.

"You tried the diplomatic approach."

"I'm really sorry, after you gave us those amazing gifts and everything, and I know you want Luke to come back, but he's turned bad, really bad. I feel like he thinks that you abandoned him." I figured that Hermes would get pissed and turn me into a hamster or something but instead he just sighed.

"Do you ever think that Poseidon abandoned you?" I wanted to say 'only about a thousand times a day' but the more I thought about it the more I realized that Poseidon has been there for me, he gave me Brother, thanks to him I had people that I cared about. "Percy, the hardest thing about being a God is that you must act indirectly, especially when it comes to your children, if we intervened every time our children had problems, well, we'd only cause more problems and more resentment, but I believe if you give it some thought you will see that Poseidon has been paying attention to you and has answered your prayers. I just hope that Luke realizes the same thing about me, whether you think you failed or succeeded you reminded Luke, who he was, you spoke to him."

"I tried to kill him."

 ** _"Twice."_** Kurama said, snickering

 _"QUIET YOU!"_ I snapped back at the Biju.

"Families are messy, Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is remind each other that we are related, for better or for worse…and tried to keep the killing and the maiming to a minimum It didn't sound like much of a recipe for the perfect family. Then again, as I thought about my quest, I realized maybe Hermes was right. Poseidon had sent the hippocampi to help us. He'd given me powers over the sea that I'd never known about before. And there was Tyson. Had Poseidon brought us together on purpose? I thought back to our 'dance" with Polyphemus and how it had gone well, as clumsy as he was Tyson had saved my life a couple of times this summer. In the distance I heard the conch shell sound signaling curfew. "You should get to bed, I've helped you get into enough trouble this summer already. I really came here because I have a delivery for you."

"A delivery?"

"I am the messenger of the Gods, Percy." He took an electronic signature pad from his mailbag and handed it to me. "Sign there, please. " I saw George and Martha and I smiled a bit

 _"Hello George, Martha."_

 _"Hello Percy."_ they replied as one.

 _"Did you bring me a rat?"_ George asked

 _"Uh…"_ I started, _"no we didn't find any."_

 _"How about a guinea pig?"_

 _"Funny."_ I rolled my eyes, then finished signing my name and handed the pad back to Hermes, who in turned, handed me a sea-blue envelope, my fingers trembled. Even without opening it, I knew it was from dad, I could sense the power in the cold blue paper as if he had formed the envelope from an ocean wave.

"Good luck tomorrow," Hermes said "Fine team of horses, but you'll have to excuse me if I root for the Hermes cabin."

 _"And don't be too discouraged when you read it, dear,"_ Martha added. _"He does have your best interests at heart."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ I asked

 _"Don't mind her,"_ George said, _"and remember, snakes work for tips."_

"Enough you two," Hermes chimed, "good-bye Percy, for now." small white wings sprouted from his helmet, then Hermes started to glow. I averted my eyes as he assumed his true divine form and with a blinding flash he was gone and I was left alone with the horses. When my vision returned I looked down at the envelope in my hands. It was addressed in strong but elegant handwriting that I'd seen once before, Percy Jackson, c/o Camp Half-Blood, Farm Road 3. 141, Long Island, New York 11954. An actual letter from my father. Maybe he would tell me I'd done a good job getting the Fleece. He'd explain about Tyson, or apologize for not talking to me sooner. There were so many things that I wanted that letter many things that I wanted that letter to say. I opened the envelope and unfolded the paper, Two simple words were printed in the middle of the page: Brace Yourself

 _"He goes to the trouble of writing a letter and only writes two words."_ I slumped my head

 _"YOU'RE JUST LIKE HASHIRAMA!"_ Madara yelled _"YOU BOTH GET DEPRESSED WAY TO EASILY!"_ I shook my head and went to bed ignoring the letdown I felt. The next morning, everybody was buzzing about the chariot race, though they kept glancing nervously toward the sky like they expected to see Stymphalian birds gathering. None did. It was a beautiful summer day with blue sky and plenty of sunshine. The camp had started to look the way it should look: the meadows were green and lush; the white columns gleamed on the Greek buildings; dryads played happily in the woods, and I was miserable. I'd been lying awake all night, thinking about Poseidon's warning. Brace yourself. Martha the snake had told me not to feel disappointed. Maybe Poseidon had a reason for being so vague. Maybe he didn't know exactly what he was warning me about, but he sensed something big was about to happen-something that could completely knock me off my feet unless I was prepared. It was hard, but I tried to turn my thoughts to the race. As Annabeth and I drove onto the track, I couldn't help admiring the work Tyson had done on the Athena chariot. The carriage gleamed with bronze reinforcements. The wheels were realigned with magical suspension so we glided along with hardly a bump. The rigging for the horses was so perfectly balanced that the team turned at the slightest tug of the had also made us two javelins, each with three buttons on the shaft. The first button primed the javelin to explode on impact, releasing razor wire that would tangle and shred an opponent's wheels. The second button pro-duced a blunt (but still very painful) bronze spearhead designed to knock a driver out of his carriage. The third button brought up a grappling hook that could be used to lock onto an enemy's chariot or push it away. I figured we were in pretty good shape for the race, but Tyson still warned me to be careful. The other chariot teams had plenty of tricks up their togas.

"Here," he said, just before the race began. He handed me a wristwatch. There wasn't anything special about it-just a white-and-silver clock face, a black leather strap-but as soon as I saw it, I realized that this is what I'd seen him tinkering on all summer. "Didn't finish in time for the trip, Sorry, sorry."

"Hey, man. No big deal."

"If you need protection in the race, " he advised, "hit the button." Then he said something I didn't see coming. Poseidon sent you to help me. Just what I asked for." I blinked.

"You asked Poseidon for...Me?"

"For a friend, " Tyson said, twisting his shirt in his hands. "Young Cyclopes grow up alone on the streets, learn to make things out of scraps. Learn to survive. "

"But that's so cruel!" He shook his head earnestly.

"Makes us appreciate blessings, not be greedy and mean and fat like Polyphemus. But I got scared. Monsters, chased me so much, clawed me sometimes-"

"The scars on your back?" A tear welled in his eye.

"Sphinx on Seventy-second Street. Big bully. I prayed to Daddy for help. Soon the people at Meriwether found me. Met you. Biggest blessing ever." I stared at the watch that Tyson had made me.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Come on!" I smiled at Tyson.

"Got to go big guy, we'll win this for you."I climbed on board the chariot and got into position just as Chiron blew the starting signal. The horses knew what to do, we shot down the track so fast I would've fallen out if my arms hadn't been wrapped in the leather reins and coated my feet with chakra just like last time, Annabeth held on tight to the rail. The wheels glided beautifully. We took the first turn a full chariot-length ahead of Clarisse, who was busy trying to fight off a javelin attack from the Stoll brothers in the Hermes chariot. I smiled at Annabeth and pointed behind her. "Behind us!" Annabeth swung around and whacked a javelin that would have shattered our wheel, Annabeth threw the firs javelin at the Hermes cabin who had tried to ensnare us in a net. "Man that was close," I smiled at Annabeth, who just glared at me

"Focus on the race Seaweed Brain."

 ** _"And not her chest."_** Kurama said

 _"SHUT UP!"_ I shouted back fighting a blush, "Fine, no fun." When I round the corner into our second lab we were ahead of everyone, "We got this in the bag." I smiled; sometimes It seems that the Gods just like messing with me because as soon as I said that Beckendorf caught up to and attached itself to our chariot with steel cables, Annabeth tried to cut them with her knife but couldn't.

"Can't cut them!" She said

"Switch with me," I told her, "take the reigns."

"But-"

"Trust me." Annabeth and I switched, with difficulty, I uncapped Riptide and sliced through the cables like kite string and our chariot shot forward and we gained again, but Beckendorf pulled left and caught up to us and while I was a wonderful Beckendorf was pretty good too. We started clashing blades dancing back and forth between our limited space "You're wonderful Beckendorf."

"Thank you Percy, I've trained hard to become so." Beckendorf replies as he parries a counter strike that I threw at him. I smiled and deflected another blow and countered again, "why are you smiling."

"Because I know something you don't know."

"Oh, and what is that?" I slammed my finger on there stopwatch and the watch expanded into a large bronze shield which shattered the blade in Beckendorf's hand, surprised I had the opening to slam him in the face.

"I have a shield." I looked at the driver with my sharingan, who panicked and jumped out of the chariot just before I smashed the chariot with my Susanoo. We rounded the corner and crossed the finish line first. The crowd roared, once the chariot stopped our friends swarmed us they chanted our names, but Annabeth shouted over the crowd.

"Hold up! Listen!" the crowd fell silent reluctantly. "It wasn't just us, we couldn't have done it without someone else! We couldn't have won the race, gotten the fleece, saved Grover, or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's-"

"Brother!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear "Tyson, my baby brother." Tyson blushed, then Annabeth kissed my cheek and the crowd got louder after that. The entire Athena cabin lifted Annabeth and I onto their shoulders and carried us to the winner's platform, where Chiron was waiting to bestow the laurel wreaths. That afternoon was one of the best I'd spent at Camp Half-Blood, which goes to show that your world is about to be rocked to pieces. Grover announced that he'd be able to spend the rest of the summer with us before he would resume his quest for the God Pan. His bosses granted him a two month break and a new set of reed pipes for his bravery. That lead to some bad news because Grover insisted on playing it ALL THE DAMN TIME! (And he hadn't got any better) He told me that now we were faces to face, he could dissolve the empathy link if I wanted, I told him to keep it.

"But if I am in danger you could die." he protested

"If you are in danger I want to know about it." I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled, Grover shrugged, then got a sick smile on his face that I didn't like.

"So, Percy," He said smiling wider "when are you going to fess up to Annabeth about how you feel about her?" My face flushed and I shot him a glare.

"Right after you conferees to that dryad you have been eyeing." I counted and Grover turned red and he threw a punch at me which I met with 1/1000th of my strength, neither of us moved from our spots when our fists met each others' faces, we both glared at each other and then started laughing at each other which was fun. Later that day in archery class, which I had gotten better at thanks to tips from both Chiron and Madara (I still couldn't hit a moving target with a bow and arrow which was weird because I could hit anything with Kunai and Shuriken with ease), Chiron pulled me aside and told me that he'd fixed my problem with Meriwether Prep, The school no longer blamed me for destroying their gym and the Police were no longer looking for me.

"How did you manage that?" Chiron chuckled

"I merely suggested that the mortals had seen something different on that day, a furnace explosion that was not your fault."

"You just said that and they bought it?" I raised my eyebrow

"I manipulated the mist, one day, when you are ready, I will show you how it's done."

"Sounds an awful like the genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami."

"Yes, well at any rate you are still expelled your headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, said- How did he put it- 'Un-groovy karma that disrupted the school's educational Aura. However, you aren't in any legal trouble, which was a relief to your mother, and speaking of your mother…" he unclipped a cell phone and handed it to me "It's high time you called her." I held the phone like it was a live bomb, which in a way it was, as I was about to get the lecture of a lifetime, but steeling my nerves I dialed my mom's number, the second she picked up the phone and I said

"Hi Mom." I held the phone away from my ear as she started screaming at the top of her lungs, which made me wonder how our neighbors felt.

"PERCEUS JACKSON WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DON YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS, SNEAKING OFF FROM CAMP WITHOUT PERISSION, GOING ON DANGEROUS QUESTS AND SCARING ME HALF TO DEATH?!" by this time most of the campers in the immediate area had gathered to listen to my mother chew me out, I shot the ones who laughed a death glare with my sharingan activated mouthing 'Shall we dance?' they ran. My mother took a deep breath and I brace myself for another chewing out, but then my mother just sighed, and I held the phone back to my ear. "Oh, I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm sorry, Mom." I said, "I won't scare you like that again."

"Don't promise me that, Percy, You knew very well that I will only get worse from here."

 _"She's not wrong."_ Madara said nonchalantly

 _"Shut it!"_ I growled back. "I could come back for a while."

"No, no," my mom replied "stay at camp, train, do what you must, but you will come back for the next school year?"

"Yeah, of course, uh, if there's any school that will take me."

"Oh, we'll find somewhere dear," My mother sighed "some place that doesn't know us yet." I laughed a bit and my mom chuckled I hung up and I walked off my hands in my pockets a smile on my face. A few days later I was sitting on the beach with Tyson overlooking Long Island Sound.

"Got a dream from daddy last night." Tyson said "he wants me to visit."

"Poseidon sent you a dream message." I asked a bit envious, Tyson nodded and I smiled

"He wants me to go underwater for the rest of the summer, learn to work at the Cyclopes' Forge, he called an inter-intern-"

"An Internship?"

"Yes." I let that sink in and looked at Tyson and again I felt jealously but I was overwhelmed with happiness for him.

"When do you leave?"

"Now."

"As in now, now?" Tyson nodded ad I looked down a the sound which glistened red in the sunset. "I'm happy that you get to go buddy."

"Hard to leave new brother, but I need to make new weapons for camp, you need the." I didn't respond as I knew he was right, the fleece hadn't solved all of our problems Luke was still about there and so was his army.

"You'll make the best weapons ever." I held up his watch proudly, Tyson started sniffling and I milled at him.

"Use the shield, save your life some day." I smiled and nodded, Tyson walked down to the beach and whistled, rainbow burst from the waves and I watched as the two venture into the realm of Poseidon together. I activated my wristwatch, I unsealed my Gunbai,, then place both on the beach in front of me. I activated my rinnegan, I place my hand on both items then channeled yang chakra into shield, and yin into the Gunbai, the result was instantaneous, both weapons flew at each other like opposing magnets, then started glowing, as the two metals started fusing and in a few second Tyson's shield sat on the beach, stronger than it was before and able to be reinforced with chakra. I saw, hammered into the bronze were pictures in Ancient Greek style, scenes from our adventures this summer. There was Annabeth slaying a Laistrygonian Dodgeball player, me fighting the bronze bulls on Half-Blood Hill, Tyson riding Rainbow toward the Princess Andromeda, the CSS Birmingham blasting its cannons at Charybdis, My Susanoo standing above Polyphemus my sharingan glowing, my Susanoo was holding a Trident, I smiled at the pictures and ran my hand over them.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice called from behind me, I turned and saw her and Grover standing on the top of the sand dune.

"Tyson," I started, "he had to…"

"We know," Annabeth said softly "Chiron told us."

"Cyclopes Forges." Grover Shuttered "I hear the cafeteria food there is terrible, no enchiladas at all." Annabeth held out her hand

"Come on Seaweed brain, time for dinner." we walked back towards the dinning pavilion together, Just the three of us, just like old times. That night a storm raged, but it parted around the Camp Half-blood as it usually did. Lightning flashed against the horizon, waves pounding the shore, but not a drop of rain fell in our valley, we were protected again, thanks to the fleece, sealed inside our magical borders. My dreams were restless, I heard Kronos mock me from the depths of Tartarus.

"You sit in your home thinking you have won a great victory, how delusional." he laughed and I smiled coldly and the dream shifted and it showed Madara again, but his time, his skin was white and he had both Rinnegan and a a white billowing cloak and 9 Gedo-Dama floating behind him

"Enough of this sideshow." Madara rose into the air and raised his left hand where a gigantic black sphere formed, then dozens shot into multiple directions Madara clapped his hands. "Chibaku Tensei." the ground ripped apart and chunks of earth rose up forming 32 Gigantic meteors much bigger than the one we showed Kronos in my last encounter with him. "They're a little bigger and more solid than raindrops, but…" Madara thrust his hand down and, as one, the meteors started falling.

"OH COME ON!" Kronos yelled "CAN THOSE EYES OF YOURS GET ANYMORE POWERFUL?!" I laughed and the dream shifted, showing Madara, still flying in the air looking at the full moon and he ripped off the head piece he had on

"According to the stone tablet…." I started, "When one who possesses the power of Rinne, should draw near the moon…the eye that can reflect off of the moon, and grand the infinite dream, shall open." It zoomed in on Madara's face showing a slit in his forehead which opened to reveal the red Rinnesharingan. The moon took on the appearance of the eye, then Madara and I said as one.

"Shine upon the world… Mugen Tsukuyomi." Madara held his fingers up. "Now! Become one!" a blinding light shone of the moon lighting up the sky like day ensnaring all living creatures on the planet who had rinnegan eyes and were frozen in place.

"This light can penetrate and see through even shadows… No one can hide from it, and now…" Madara clapped his hands again. "Shin: Jukai Kōtan." the ground rumbled and roots sprang forth and started wrapping people in branch bindings and connecting them to the Shinju. The dream faded

"I told you, even the power of a Titan pales in comparison to the power of Rinne." As I laughed and faded away I was following Tyson to the court of Poseidon. The hall was radiant and filled with blue light, the floor was cobbled with pearls. There on the throne of coral, sat my father, he was dressed in the same way that he was when I last saw him. I looked at his tanned face, is deep green eyes and he spoke two words.

"Brace yourself." I woke with a start, there was a banging on the door, Grover flew inside without asking for permission, I was lucky I was in a muscle shirt or things could have gotten awkward fast.

"Percy!" He stammered, "Annabeth, on the hill she-!" My eyes widened as I saw the look in Grover's eyes and I could tell something was wrong. Annabeth had been on Guard Duty all night, if something had happened to her. I ripped off the covers then Kurama's chakra bubbled around me and I entered the initial Jinchuriki cloak state 9 tails flowing behind me. My anger clouded my mind as I tore out the door at top speed and it wasn't until I reached the hill in .5 seconds and saw Annabeth hold a girl in her arms that my anger faded. When Annabeth turned around and turned bright red and it didn't take all that long for me to realize that was in a muscle shirt and boxers. I made a hand sign and henged into me with pants on. While I wasn't the first one there I was glad the only one who saw me in my underwear was Annabeth. Chiron arrived soon thereafter.

"Curse the Titan lord," Chiron said "he's tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."

 _"Ahhhh_ ** _Shit_** _."_ Kurama, Madara and I cursed simultaneously, I looked at the girl that Annabeth had laid on the ground next to the tree

"It…she.." Annabeth tried to form coherent words. "Just suddenly there…" Her eyes were puffy from crying, I hugged her and she cried more into my shirt. I patted her on the back, eventually I let go and walked toward the unconscious girl

"Percy," Chiron shouted "wait!" I knelt by her side, she had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth- a black T-Shirt with buttons from a bunch of bands I'd never heard of.

"It's true…" Grover said, panting from his run up the hill "I can't believe it." no one moved or tried to get close to the girls, I placed my hand on he forehead activating my sharingan, like all demigods the girl glowed gold and blue, I channeled more chakra into my eyes activating the rinnegan I saw the chakra node in her heart was slowly increasing in chakra. I picked up the girl and rested her head on my shoulder, out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth scowl slightly and I laughed inwardly

"Don't worry Annabeth," I said as I looked at her "you haven't anything to worry about." I winked at her and she went beet red, then I looked at the Apollo cabin 'Well?! Don't just stand there like a bunch of Medusa victims, go get nectar and Ambrosia!" I unleashed a blast of Ki and that shattered the shock that many were stuck in. Just then the girl took a shaky breath, then coughed and opened her eyes, they were a shocking blue, the same color as electricity. She stared at me at me with bewilderment, shock and wild-eyed

"Who-?" She said

"I'm Percy," I said, "you're safe now."

"Strangest dream.."

"It's okay."

"Dying."

"No," I assured her, "You are safe, what is your name?" She looked into my eyes and instantly everything clicked and I had to bite back a curse as I realized that Kronos had done this to bring another chess piece into play- another chance to control the Prophecy. Even Chiron, Annabeth and Grover, who should have been celebrating this moment were too shocked, thinking about what this might mean for the future. I looked at the girl who was destined to be my best friend or my worst enemy.

"My name is Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." I helped Thalia to her feet and then looked at the campers.

"Fat lot of help you were." I said and some looked away, ashamed, but I looked back at Thalia "So you want to do some training, help deal with being dead?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"No," I said laughing and then looked at her "I'm trying to help you and maybe we can learn something from each other." Thalia shrugged then she saw Annabeth and she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Annabeth!" Thalia shrieked happily and I smiled as I looked skyward with one thought on my mind

 _"This is going to be a fun summer."_


	20. Titan's Curse, I meet my mom's Ex-lover

The Titan's Curse

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: I Meet My Mom's Ex-Lover (EWWWW!)

My mom was driving me from New York to Bay Harbor, Maine in response to a distress call from Grover that I received earlier that morning. By the way he sounded it sounded like I was about to fight an army of Nazi Vampires or something. We picked up Annabeth and Thalia, then the worst 8 hours of my life, my mom, who I love to death, can't shut up when she is scared, by the time we had arrived at westover Hall it was getting dark and my mom had told Annabeth and Thalia every embarrassing story that ever happened to me. Now I'll be the first to admit that my feelings about Annabeth had grown stronger over the last 6 months, and Kurama took every opportunity to tease me about the more *Ahem* adult dreams I'd been having as of late. I had to literally gag him in order to get some peace and quiet from the 16,000 year old Biju, unlike his siblings Kurama had been very active in human society and as such he knew exactly how to make me blush from mentioning Annabeth, and MAN did he USE IT! (Bastard Fox) Speaking of his siblings I had managed to track down 5 of the remaining 7 Biju and convinced them to work with the Olympians. The only two I hadn't been able to find had been Shukaku and Matatabi. When I looked for Shukaku I only saw the Sahara desert, yeah real fucking helpful. As for when I searched for Matatabi, all I found was a small cat in the arms of a young British girl and the cat would always look at me like it knew who I was and wasn't happy to see me. Anyway as my mom pulled to a stop Thalia whipped snow and fog of the window and looked at the place we were about to invade.

"Oh yeah," Thalia said, "This looks fun." I peered over her shoulder and saw the school, Westover Hall, it looked like an evil knight's castle with towers, slit windows and a big set of double wooden doors. It sat on a huge cliff overlooking this big forest on one side and the gray churning ocean on the other.

"Are you sure you don't need me to wait?" My mom asked

"No thanks mom," I said "we don't know how long we'll be but don't worry." I flashed my sharingan and she gave me stern look

"Perseus Jackson you are not to use your Susanoo to blow up a school." I laughed which seeme to relax her as she knew that my sharingan could get me out of most tight spots.

"Don't worry Ms. Jackson." Annabeth said, "we'll keep 'widdle' Percy out of trouble." THalia laughed and I shot her a death glare

"Watch it Thalia, unless you wish to dance right now." I threatened, that shut her up real fast, most campers knew that if I started asking to dance they were one wrong word away from a brutal ass kicking that would require attention from the Apollo Cabin. As we climbed out of the car I inhaled and my eyes danced wildly, the thought of a good dance always made me feel alive, I blamed Madara.

"Your mom is pretty cool, Percy." Thalia said as mom drove off, I smiled and stuck my hands in my pockets clipping my bracelet and wristwatch to my right and left wrists respectively

"Fore a 345 year old Uchiha, yeah she is." I agreed, the three of us trudged towards Westover Hall I kept getting the sense that I would find more than I bargained for. "Wonder what Grover found that would need our help?"

"Nothing good." Annabeth said and I was inclined to agree, I pushed the door open and we all walked inside. The decorum was complete overkill, old weapons all over the place. I felt my sword hand tingle and I saw THalia rubbing her bracelet and I knew that we were thinking the same thing, a fight was coming.

"I wonder where-" Thalia started when the doors slammed shut behind us.

"Oookay," I mumbled "guess we'll stay a while." I could heard dance music echoing from the end of the hall, we stashed our overnight backs behind a pillar and started down the hall. We didn't get far before footsteps sounded and two people intercepted us. They both had short gray hair and black military style uniforms with red trim. THe woman had a wispy mustache while the guy was clean shaven, out of pure instinct I activated sharingan but i hid it with a powerful genjutsu, the woman glowed blue while the man glowed yellow, I reached for my pen but Annabeth squeezed my hand stopping me.

"Well" The woman demanded "what are you doing here?"

 _ **"Crap baskets,"**_ Kurama said waking from his nap,

 _"Any advice?"_ I asked

 ** _"Genjtusu?"_**

 _"Genjutsu."_ I agreed I stepped forward and the man spoke

"Visitors are not allowed you shall eee-jected!" My eyes were released from it's genjutsu and both morthal and monster were captured in my visual prowess

"But we aren't visitors." I said my tomoe spinning as I planted false memories in their minds, "I'm Percy, this is Thalia and Annabeth we're in 8th Grade." the deed was done, unable to escape my visual prowess both of the people's eyes glazed over, then their eyes cleared as I deactivated my sharingan a smile on my face.

"What are the three of you doing out of the dance?" The female asked, "I was about to answer when I heard move footsteps and Grover ran up to breathless.

"You made it! You-" Grover stopped short when he saw the teachers.

"What is it; Mr. Underwood?!" The man said his tone made it clear that he detested Grover. "What do you mean, 'they made it' these students live here." Grover swallowed nervously

"Yes, sir, of course Dr. Thorn, I just meant, I'm glad the made...the punch for the dance! The punch is great and they made it." Dr. Thorn glared at us and it looked like he wanted to pitch us off the tower in a fit of madness but the woman spoke

"Yes, the pucn is excellent." She was still slightly ensnared in Kotoamatsukami and open to suggestions. "Now rung along all of you and don't leave the Gym again." we left with 'yes sirs' and 'yes ma'ams' and some salutes, I turned on my heel and the others followed me, Grover took the lead and Thalia caught up to me

"How did you do that?" Thalia asked "you didn't manipulate the mist, did you?"

"Kotoamatsukami a genjutu of unimaginable power," I said "I can implant false memories or experiences without the victim even knowing they are being manipulated."

"Whoa, creepy."

"Yeah, but there is a recharge time of about 10 hours so i have to use it sparingly." Grover lead us to a door where music was coming from, even with my dyslexia i could tell the door read 'Gym'

"That was close!" Grover said "Thank the Gods you got here." Annabeth and Thalia hugged Grover and I gave him a high five. It had been awhile since we had seen him. He had grown a little but other than that he looked the same.

"S what is the emergency?" Grover took a deep breath

"I found two."

"Two half-blood?" Thalia asked amazed ""here?" Grover nodded, find one half-blood was rare enough. This year Chiron had put the satyrs on emergency over time and sent them all over the country, scouring schools from Fourth grade all the way through high school for possible recruits. These were desperate times, we were losing campers, we need all the new fighters we could get, the problem was that there just wasn't that many demigods out there.

"A brother and sister," Grover said "They are 10 and 12, I don't know their parentage but they're strong, we're running out of time though I need help."

"Monsters?"

"One." Grover looked nervous, "he suspects, I don't think that he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. This may be our last chance!" Grover threw his hands into the air "what's worse is that every time I get close to them He's there blocking me, I don't know what to do." Grover looked at Thalia desperately.

"Right," Thalia said looking at us, "these half-bloods are they at the dance?" Grover nodded. "Then let's dance." I smiled and popped my joints "Who's the monster?"

"Dr. Thorn." Grover and I said simultaneously Grover looked at me shocked

"How did you-?" Grover started

"Sharingan." I said and Grover remembering what I told him about my eyes. We walked into the gym and I had to hold in a snort at how overly wild the gym was decorated the place was and how the kids were messing around. The crowds of girls swarmed guys like Piranhas, shrieking and giggling where they finished the poor guy had ribbons, glitter (the Herpes of the arts and crafts world) and make up over his face.

"There they are," Grover nodded towards the bleachers where a pair of younger kids were getting. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo." The girl wore a green floppy cap, like she was trying to hid her face, the boy was obviously her brother. They had dark silky hair and olive skin and they used their hands a lot when they taoked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards, his sister seemed to be scolding him something fierce, but she looked around as if she knew something was wrong.

"Do they…" Annabeth started. "I mean have you told them?" Grover shook his head.

"You know how it is, once they realize who they are they are in more danger because their scent becomes stronger." I nodded and looked around with my sharingan and saw that there were only mortals in the gym, the di Angelos glowed blue and gold in perfect sync but something was off, their gold was brighter than most, I looked more closely at the boy and his blue was stronger like mine indicating that he had an active chakra network. I started to walk towards them but stopped when I saw Dr. Thorn glowing his sickly yellow and he stood next to the di Angelo siblings and I had a horrible suspicion that my Kotoamatsukami didn't work as well I thought it had.

"Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered "we have to wait for a chance to get them, we need to pretend we aren't interested in them, throw him off the scent."

"How?" I asked

"We are three powerful half-bloods, our presence should confuse him, mingle, act natural, dance a little but keep an eye on those kids."

"Dance?" Annabeth asked, "Like "dance' dance or Percy's 'dance'?"

"Dance, dance." Thalia tilted her head towards the music and made a fuce "Ugh, who chose Jesse Mccartney? Grover looked a little hurt.

"I did." He said sadly, Thalia rolled her eyes at the Satyr.

"Oh my Gods, Grover, that is so lame can't you play like, Green Day or something?"

"Green who?"

"Never mind, let's dance."

"B-but I can't dance!"

"You can if I'm leading," Thalia grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor, as they left Annabeth smiled

"What?" I asked

"Nothing," She said "just cool to have thalia back." I shrugged my shoulders and Looked at Annabeth and steeled my nerves.

 _"Come on Jackson,"_ I scolded myself, _"you can take on monsters and legends of Demigods but you can't ask the girl of your-"_

 **"Perverted."** Kurama add in my little self peptalk

 _"Perver-HEY!"_ I yelled back my face turning beet red _"ahem, dreams to dance with you."_ I gulped and conquered my inner doubt and looked as the stunningly beautiful daughter of Athena "H-Hey Annabeth." Annabeth turned to me and looked at me smiling her cute smile at me.

"Yeah, Seaweed brain?" She asked, I bowed looking into her gray eyes

"Many I have this dance?"

(Annabeth POV)

My face turned red at Percy's request and I watched as he held out his hand his cocky smile on his face, obviously trying to hide his nerves. I tentatively held out my hand hand Percy grabbed it and pulled me into his arms. Then he grabbed my waist and began to revolve and spin me around holding me in his arms, that I had fantasized about having wrapped around me. Percy spun me around twirling his hand as he spun me around, I saw Thalia and Grover looking at us stars in their eyes. Many girls watched me dance with percy they all had glares and I heard them murmur curses.

"Lucky bitch." One said

"Why do all the hot guys have to be taken?" Another growled

 _"Back off bitches,"_ I thought shooting them death glares, "he's mine." Percy looked into my eyes and I had to fight the urge to kiss me. "U-uh Percy, w-w-we've drawn a crowd."

"We have?" He said not taking his eyes of me, "I haven't noticed because I was distracted by the beautiful young woman before me." I blushed and mumbled under my breath incoherently, Percy spun me around again he glanced towards the Di Angelo siblings then waltzed with me some more, the song came to an end sooner than I wanted and I pouted in my head. Then something happened I never expected, Percy leaned forward and Kissed me, and not the reward from the princess kiss that I gave him on the cheek last summer but the full package.

"His lips are so soft, with a hint of spice." My head spun as my brain melted, Percy Separated from me and he smiled. Soon the realization of what he had just done dawned on him and his face went red.

"Oh Gods, Annabeth." he said letting go of me, much to my displeasure, "I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what came over me."

"D-Don't worry about it." I stuttered avoiding all eye contact with the black haired prince as I called him in my diary, "I actually kinda liked it." My face was burning and I could barely focus as I relived my first romantic kiss with Percy. I looked around staring anywhere but at Percy when I saw that the di Angelo siblings where gone. "Percy," I hissed getting him close to him so we couldn't be overheard also giving me an excuse to press my ample bust up against his muscled chest against me, "The di Angelos are gone." Percy's face hardened and he looked around looking for Thalia and Grover, who had vanished.

"Find Thalia and Grover I'll go after Thorn." He said he looked at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid Seaweed." I kissed him and ran off to Thalia and Grover.

(End Annabeth Begin Percy)

I Ran after Dr. Thorn my blade in my hand as I heard a pained grunt, I rounded the corner and ran down the hall opening a door finding myself in the main hall. I saw the di Angelos but no Dr. Thorn, I was on edge as I strolled towards the di Angelos but no Dr. Thorn, I was on edge as I strolled towards the Di Angelos lowering the point of my blade, the dids were frozen in horror and they stared at me.

"It's alright, My name is Percy Jackson. I said my voice low and I looked at them. "I'me here to get you out of here and take you somewhere safe." Then I sensed a chakra behind me and spun around and sliced a spike that was heading towards me then countered two more, Riptide became an arch of destruction slicing spike after spike like they were paper.

"You're irritating Jackson." Dr. Thorn scolded

"And you're dead." Twenty projectiles flew at me and I knew that using Kamui to pass through them would get the di Angelos hurt so I activated my Susanoo ribcage and guarded the di Angelos with two hands. I kept myself between Thorn and the siblings behind me.

"You can not kill me and protect the children, Jackson."

"And that is where you are wrong." I activated the Rinnegan and looked at Thorn seeing him as he truly was. I formed a handsign, "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu." the whole corridor filled with mist, I grabbed the kids and jumped out the window passing through the wall. As we ran I smiled at how I managed to get away without managing to blow anything up which was a major plus in my book.

"Who are you?" Bianca asked as we rain, "and what was Thorn throwing at us."

"In order, I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon god of the Sea, as for what Thorn was throwing they're poison dipped spikes that project from the tail of a manticore, I am here to bring you to camp Half-Blood where you will be safe from things like Thorn."

"Son of-?!" Nico started before I pushed both them to the ground spinning to face the manticore and I made the snake seal.

"Mokuton: Mokujuheki." a wooden dome sprung up around the Di Angelos as I stared down Thorn. "Hey Thorn, wanna see something cool?"

"You don't frighten me Jackson!"

"Enton: Gouka Mekkyaku!" I exhaled a wave of black flames the size of a small tidal wave

"Holy crap!" Nico shouted behind me as he peaked around the wall to see the waves of fire splash over everything. When the fire died down the snow had melted, the grass was ash and the trees were smoldering.

"Hardly worth the effort." I said looking at where Thorn once stood, I sensed his chakra below us, I grabbed the Di Angelo siblings and jumped as Thorn's tail shot up from the ground. I created a mokuton Bunshin and looked at it. "You know what to do right."

"Yeah." my clone responded, I charged Thorn who met my challenge he clawed at me but I dodged and countered with a quick series of blows to the chest then held out my hand.

"Bansho Tenin! Thorn thrust out with his tail which I let slip through me but I had to cancel the Bansho Tenin. I jumped over the counter attack and placed my hand on Thorn's head "Ningendo." I gazed into his memories and then jumped back "Katon: Gouka Meshistsu!" I shot the wave of fire at Thorn. "You bastard." I growled "You're using The Great Stirring to raise an army."

"Yes." Thorn said a wild look in his eye. "And soon we shall have the most important one of them all...THE ONE SHALL BRING DOWN OLYMPUS!"

"You won't get the chance to use it even if you find it." I clapped my hands "witness the power of a son of Poseidon and an Uchiha….Suiton: Suishouha!" Water particles came together and a wave of water rose behind me only to part around me in about an inch of space to collapse again and rush Thorn. "There is no escape." the waves bent to my will acting similar Gaara's Ryūsa Bakuryū. I held out my hand the rinnegan glowing in my sockets "Jūryokuton: Funsai sōgi." (Gravity Release: Crushing Funeral) a small barrier erected itself around Thorn then started to collapse along with the watery grave I had constructed. Suddenly I heard a ripping sound and I looked to see that Thorn had escape, not unscathed, his tail and left leg had been crushed. "See now… the power of the rinnegan….THE POWER OF A GOD!."

"Calm down Percy." Annabeth's voice called from behind me I turned to see her and the others had followed me. "You're not as powerful as a god."

"Seeking stability, one god was divided into yin and yang, these opposing two acting together obtain all things in creation." I quoted from the stone tablet

"Enough with the tablet!" Just then the sounds of an apache attack helicopter was heard and two helicopters came into view

"Great…" I rolled my eyes I formed a hand sign to attack the helicopters, "Katon: Ryuen Hoka no jutsu!" I spat out dragon headed balls of fire and destroyed the first helicopter.

"YOU FOOL JACKSON!" Thorn bellowed happily and charged me, his body restored, (How I had no Idea)

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted and knocked me out of the way, Thorn used the opportunity to grab her in his mouth

"I may have lost today but I will still triumph in the end." Thorn lept off the cliff

"ZA-!" the helicopter started firing bullets and missiles at me distracting me, giving Thorn the opportunity to escape. I ran after him when I reached the cliff I extended my senses in order to find Annabeth but she was gone. My rage exploded outward as I unleashed a scream to the heavens Kurama's chakra flared around me quickly transforming into the version 1 nine tailed state.

(In the woods Zoe POV)

As I watched the manticore reform from the damage it had taken I knew something was about to happen. As it got up I went to fire an arrow at it but Lady Artemis stayed my hand.

"No, Zoe, we can not interfere just yet only if the demigods can not handle themselves." Artemis said to me

"I thought the hunting of all beasts was within your sphere my lady."

"It is Zoe but we must wait and watch." Just then the air was flooded with a foul energy that felt like malice itself personified I watched as the boy with black hair and and red armor unleash a cry of rage and nine tails of Red energy billowing behind him. He then roared again and crossed his arms and thrust out sending a shockwave blasting across the sea.

 **"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD THORN! YOU HEAR ME!"** the boy screamed to the heavens **"YOU BETTER PRAY TO EVERY GOD OUT THERE THAT I DON'T FIND YOU! BECAUSE WHEN I DO I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB!"**

"Uh my lady what do we do about that?" I asked looking at Lady Artemis who had a very unnerving look of terror on her face. The aura of rage that the boy was cloaked in durned an even darker red as hi skin turned red the tails behind him became more solid and a deeper red and white bones sprung his back and covered his face in a fox like jaw and skeletal arms and legs jettisoned out from the spine.

"Run." Artemis said "and pray he doesn't turn his rage on us." the boy let loose another roar but this one was more animalistic in nature and he curled his tails and red and blue balls of energy gathered around his mouth and started condensing into a small purple ball. The boy swallowed it and growled his body expanded and he opened his mouth and started exhaling steam, then he tilted his head back and opened his mouth and a laser shot out of his mouth, a few seconds later a blinding flash of light illuminated the sea followed by a Huge explosion whipped across the surface of the sea sending a blast of air crashing to the shore.

"PERCY CALM DOWN!" I heard Thalia Grace shout (by the goddess how I hated her) the now identified Percy turned on her snarling then the red energy faded from him as he clearly calmed down.

"Sorry you had to see that." Percy said looking around then, unmistakably, at me "You can all come out know I know you're watching me."

"How perceptive of you Percy Jackson." Artemis said she signaled us to walk out of the woods which we did.

(Percy POV)

As I watched the group of about 30 or 40 girls walk out of the woods I kept my eyes train on all of them ready to react at a moment's notices, most glowed blue, some blue and gold others, green but the youngest girl glowed gold, I knew what that meant and bowed

"Lady Artemis."I said

"Hello, Son of Poseidon." the goddess said, "I hope you are in a more reasonable state of mind then you were thirty seconds ago.

"Yes."

"That is good, I would hate to kill the son of Sally Jackson, she was always one of my favorite handmaidens." She blushed slightly when she mentioned my mom's name, I heard Kurama bust out laughing.

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _ **"Your mom was a lover of the goddess of the hunt!"** _ Kurama said between laughs and I shuttered at the thought.

 _"GROSS!"_ I blanched _"T.M.I Kurama."_


	21. Thalia Torches New England HA!

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: Thalia torches New England (HA!)

Grover totally started groveling to Artemis when he learned her name.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so….Wow!"

"Get up Goat Boy!" Thalia snapped "we have other things to focus on, Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa!" Bianca said, "hold up, time out!" everyone turned to look at her, as she pointed her finger at all of us like she was trying to connect the dots "who….who are you people?!" Artemis' expression softened

"It might be a better question, my dear, to ask, who are you," Artemis asked, "who are you barents?" Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring at Artemis in awe.

"Our parents are dead," Bianca replied, "we're orphans, there's a bank trust that pays for our school but…" She faltered as the looks on our faces told her we didn't believe her. "What?" no one spoke "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoe said "one of thy parents was mortal, the other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian..Athlete?"

"No, one of the gods."

"Cool!" Nico shouted

"NO!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool." Nico was dancing back and forth on his toes.

"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do 600 damage? Does he get extra movement points for-"

"Nico, SHUT UP!" Bianca put her hands on her face "this isn't your stupid mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods." I felt a pang of sympathy, I'd been in their shoes once, granted I took it better than they did, but learning you're the child of two beings that existed in two different worlds is kinda shocking. I tills looked at the di Angelos my sharingan taking in every detail, the chakra that flowed around the, I pushed more chakra into my eyes and saw the outline of a man who had pale skin, vivid green eyes, two scarlet dots on his forehead and white hair that formed a zigzag pattern. He wore a light lavender shirt that was loose forming zip up, black pants that cut off around mid calf and bandages wrapped around his ankles, finally he had a purple rope like belt tied with an inverted bow around his waist. The man was clinging tightly around Nico and the man looked at me, then he shuddered trying avert my attention. He started whispering to Nico but no words could be heard, However, thanks to my eyes I could read his lips.

'Nico, be wary of the black haired boy, he is also a transmigrant of a lost clan." Nico stiffened and looked at me.

"Bianca," Thalia said "I know it's hard to believe, but the Gods are still around, trust me they are immortal. Whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us. our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous, like the girl who fell?" Thalia turned to me fearing how I would react but I was completely stone faced, however I'm sure Artemis could sense my sadness and rage.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," Artemis said "She is a brave maiden, if she can be found I will find her." I tore my gaze from Nico and looked at Artemis

"Then take me with you." I said. "I have sensory powers far beyond most demigods, I can help."

"I fear not, while you are powerful you have other duties to attend to."

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand, "What about Thorn, that water attack, the fire attack and that sphere of gravity and what about that red cha-energy stuff."

"In order." I said looking at Nico "As I am a son of Poseidon water bends to my will, the fire attack was a manipulation of the black flames of the Amaterasu which burns all that it touches, the gravity attack was part of the the red chakra was the power of the beast within me, Kurama, the Kyubi. However he was a Manticore, I hope he was dispelled for a while, but I doubt it, however Monsters never die they reform over and over again and must be killed whenever they appear."

"Or they hunt us." Thalia said and I nodded grimly, Bianca shivered

"That explains...Nico, you remember last summer those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C."

"And the bus driver," Nico Joined "the one with the ram horns, I told you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you." I said 'to keep you safe, in case you turned out to be demigods." Smiling at Grover remember how we met.

"Grover? "Bianca said as she stared at him "Are you a demigod?"

"Well," Grover said, "A satyr, actually." Grover kicked off his fake feed revealing his hooves, Bianca looked ready to faint

"Grover!" Thalia scolded "Punt your feet back on, you're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!"

"Bianca, Nico." I said looking at them "Like I said earlier we've come here to help you...both of you need to train in order survive, Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you'll meet, you need to be brought to camp."

"Camp?" Bianca echoed confused

"Camp Half-Blood," I clarified "it's where half-bloods learn to survive and dan-fight I-I meant fight." I had to make a conscious effort to avoid my verbal tic. "You can join us, stay year round if you want."

"Swee, let's go." Nico said excitedly

"Wait," Bianca said shaking her head, "I-don't."

"There is another option." Zoe said

"NO!" Thalia said rounding on Zoe "no there isn't!" Zoe and Thalia glared at each other, I could tell they had a dark history with each other, they looked ready to kill.

"We've burdened these children long enough," Artemis said "Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tnedts, treated the wounded and retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady." Zoe said

"And, Bianca, come with me, I would like to speak with you."

"And what about me?" Nico asked, Artemis looked at him

"Perhaps you can show Grover that card game you enjoy so much, I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you, as a favor to me?" Grover just about tripped over himself getting up.

"You Bet!" Grover said excitedly "come on Nico!" Grover and Nico walked off talking about nerd stuff like hit points and that sort of stuff. Artemis led a confused Bianca along the cliff, Zoe glared at Thalia then left to oversee setting up camp.

"Can you believe the nerves of those Hunters?" Thalia shouted aggravatedly

"Well on one hand I agree with you, but on the other hand they did run with my mom so I'm giving them a chance before I start to hate them." I said sheathing riptide and collapsing my shield, Thalia looked at me she looked like she was about so shout at me but tears started running down my face as I looked at the cliff where Annabeth had fallen.

"It's alright Percy." Thalia placed her hand on my shoulder, "we'll get her back."

"I know but I dropped my guard and I feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not all your fault, Percy."

"What if she dies and I never tell her how I feel about her...I don't want that to happen to spend the rest of my life wondering if we could have been more than friends all because I was too stupid to make sure I had a monster trapped and unable to kill anyone."

"Don't worry about it Percy," Thalia put her hand my shoulder and smiled at me I smiled sadly and looked over at Grover and Nico

"I'm going to talk to Nico I've got some things I want to confirm." I walked off thinking about the man whose chakra clings to the small boy " _Hey, Kurama"_ I said to my, slightly Irritating, partner

" _ **Hmm?"**_ Kurama said his tone making it clear he had been asleep

" _Do you recognize the guy who was clinging to Nico?"_

" _ **Yeah, he once fought Naruto when he was my Jinchuriki, he was a servant of Orochimaru went by the name, Kimimaro he's of the Kaguya clan, they are able to use their bones and manipulate them into making weapons."**_

" _An interesting Kekkei genkai."_ I walked over to where Nico and Grover were sitting I looked at all of Nico figurines and saw my dad, Zeus, Dionysus and many others "Big Collection." Nico Grinned

I've almost got all of them and their holographic cards well except the really rare ones." I looked at Nico and once again saw Kimimaro clinging to him

"So," I stated my face neutral "Can you use Kimimaro's power yet" Nico nested and looked at me shocked

"How?"

"My eyes are very perceptive." I showed nico my rinnegan "with these eyes I could see his chakra clinging to you."

"What are those eyes?"

"The Rinnegan, they are known as the eyes of a god for a reason." I looked at the moon My rinnegan showing me the hollow part where the Gedo Mazo once rested

"That kinds arogan isn't it."

"These eyes created the moon."

"Really!?" I got up and dusted my armor and walked a few feet.

"Mini Chibaku Tensei." A small gravity score no bigger than my index finger was created and the ground around me rose up into a small mon and I held it out to Nico

"Whoa!"

"That is just a small fragment of their power." Nico looked at me and I sat down again "you shill haven't answered my question."

"I can use it for a little while then I get tired."

"It will come with practice, I can help you if you want." Nico smiled at me and nodded

"So, you said that you're the Son of Poseidon right?"

"I am."

"So are you really good at surfing?"

"I don't know, I've never tried, but I think it would be fun."

"Do you argue with Thalia because she's Zeus' daughter?"

"Move often than you'd guess."

"If Annabeth's Mom is the wisdom Goddess why didn't she know better than to fall off the cliff?" I remained silent but my knuckles whitened in rage. "Is Annabeth your girlfriend?"

"Don't I wish." I muttered twirling my pen then I sense a presence behind me, I threw a kunai without hesitation, the kunai hit the tree just next to the person a hair's breath away from hitting the person's neck. I turned around and saw that it was Zoe who was quite stunned at the accuracy of the toss. "It's considered suicide to sneak up on a shinobi you know."

"Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee." She said I wanted to say something scathing but I knew better than to ignore a summons from a god, I got up and walked toward the command tent I opened the flap and saw Bianca and Artemis sitting on the floor, Zoe entered behind me, I looked at the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Join us Percy Jackson." I sat down and looked at the Goddess "your eyes are very perceptive, how are you doing?"

"Better." I said my face impassive

"I understand little of romance given my desire to remain a maiden and forsake men, but even I can tell the nights' events have bothered you more than you are willing to admit." I knew that I shouldn't say anything but my rage got the better of me.

"So what if it has?! I should be out there looking for her and yet I'm sitting here TWIDDLING MY THUMBS! She's out there She's in danger I should be looking for her My mother's friend or not I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing while she could get hurt or, gods forbid, killed." Zoe snarled at me murder in her eyes

"How dare-" Zoe started and I cut her off with a blast of Killer intent so intense she started shivering fear.

"Enough." Artemis commanded and I stopped Zoe started to regard me as a serious threat "I know you are troubled but we can not sit her throwing threats at each other. Young Bianca has mention some things you mentioned that are quite disturbing, but I want to hear more as you might know more." I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked at the Goddess.

"I saw that Luke and the others are using The Great Stirring and that they would soon have the greatest monster that would bring the downfall of Olympus." Artemis was still as a statue. "Not good I take it?"

"No," Artemis' look was grim "I have missed the signs, I must hunt this monster." Zoe was trying to recover from the fear that I had instilled in her

"We shall leave right away my lady." She said and Artemis shook her head

"No, I must hunt this beast alone."

"But Lady Artemis-"

"This task is too dangerous even for the hunters, you know where I must start my search and you can not go with me."

"As...you wish my lady."

"I shall find this beast," Artemis vowed "and i shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice, it would be all the proof I need to convince the council of the GOds of the danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is? I asked curious, Artemis gripped her bow

"Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can a Goddess pray?" I asked and Kurama snickered, as a smiled played at Artemis' lips

"Before I goe, Percy Jackson, I have a task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?"

"Sadly, no."

"Oh Thank the Gods!" I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding in

"You're welcome." Artemis smiled

"Finally!" I threw my hands into the air dramatically "an Olympian with a sense of Humor, I was beginning to worry none of you knew how to tell jokes." Artemis and, surprisingly, Zoe bust out laughing as did Bianca and Kurama.

"Humor aside," Artemis continued after she stopped laughing "I need you to escort the hunters to Camp Half-Blood."

"What?!" Zoe sputtered "but Lady Artemis we hate that place, the last time we stayed there-"

"Yes, yes I know but I'm sure Dionysus wouldn't hold a grudge because of uh, misunderstanding."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." I muttered

"Besides I heard they rebuild the cabins you burnt down." Artemis said

"Oh that's, nothing." I laughed "I took the entire Ares cabin out of action for two weeks, yeah, Clarisse still wants to kill me for that." Zoe looked at me

"Thee took down Lord Ares' sons and daughters, I highly doubt that."

"Wanna test me?" I smiled

"Can you two stop trying to kill each other for five seconds?" Bianka asked

"I'm inclined to agree with you my dear." Artemis said, "now the time has come, have you made up your mind my dear."

" _ **I don't like this."**_ Kurama said

"You didn't." I looked at Artemis

"I don't see-" Zoe started

"ENOUGH!" Artemis thundered and we both turned to her and we both kept quiet as we saw silver fire burning in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Zoe and I squeaked

"I have," Bianca said, "what do I need to do?" I turned to her shocked

"Are you sure about this," I said "Nico can't join, and while I could help teach him to defend himself he'll think you abandoned him."

"I know Percy," Bianca looked at me "But this is something that I have to do." I looked at her and she looked at Zoe "What do I need to do?"

"Repeat this pledge." I swear that I saw Zoe smile "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." Bianca repeated the lines

"Now what?"

"If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge it is binding."

"I accept it." Artemis said, the brazier brightened and I could see Bianca's chakra chang with my sharingan, which I activated out of reflex

"I feel...stronger." Bianca said inhaling'

"Welcome sister." Zoe said

"Remember your pledge my dear as it is now your life." Artemis said

"Well…" I said "if that's all you need from I need to get us to camp, so if everyone could get into a large group I can use my Kamui."

"Not Necessary." I looked at the goddess "I have already called for my irresponsible twin, Apollo." A while later we were standing on a hill, I was twirling my pen, (which I found was becoming a habit) looking at the east."

"I can't believe Bianca joined them!" Thalia growled

"Can you blame her," Grover sighed "eternity with Artemis."

"You satyrs all of you are in love with Artemis, don't you know she'll never love you back."

"But she's so….into nature."

"You're nuts."

"Nuts and berries, yeah." Eventually the sky began to lighten

"Finally," Artemis muttered "he's sooo lazy during the winter."

"We're waiting for sunrise?" I asked even though I knew that all Greek Myths were not all as they seamed.

"Yes, for my brother, by the way don't look, not till her parks." Just as she said it the horizon burst to life with light and a wave of warmth. I averted my eyes and so did everyone else, the warmth and light intensified and I silently thanked Madara for teaching me fuinjutsu and the temperature control seals. When the light died down I saw the snow had melted in a perfect circle, and the car I saw was one that I wanted. The driver got and I saw he was blond, he looked about 17 or 18 but I knew he was much older than that.

"Apollo is hot." Thalia muttered

"He's the Sun God, and your half-brother."

"Buzzkill." Thalia said but I knew she didn't mean it.

"Little sister." Apollo smiled "what's up? You never call you never right I was getting worried!"

"I'm fine Apollo and I'm not your _little_ sister."

"I was born first." I smiled as the two argued back and forth

"Anyway we need to get my companions and some of Chiron's campers to camp I have to some hunting."

"Sure sis!" Apollo smiled "I feel a Haiku coming on." The Hunters Groaned and I suddenly felt the urge to destroy something Apollo cleared his throat "Green grass breaks through snow, Artemis pleads for my help, I am so coo." He looked at us expecting applause

"That last line was only four syllables."

" _ **And here I thought Killer Bee was bad."**_ Kurama said " _ **Poor Gyuki had to put up with the guy rapping every damn sentence."**_

" _How bad are we talking?"_ I asked

" _ **Let me show you."**_ (A/N: just watch the tale of Killer Bee Yeah I didn't feel like writing that...you're welcome)

" _By the Gods,"_ I Shuttered " _he's horrible."_ I looked at the car and then back at Apollo, then did a small head count and realized that we needed a required a school bus "Uh, Lord Apollo." I gained that God's attention "Not to be the bad guy but we're going to need a school bus to transport us to camp." Apollo frowned

"I usually hate changing out of sports car mode but you're right." Apollo said then he chirped the car alarm and the car changed into a school bus, then he looked at Artemis "So, where are you going?"

"Hunting….Alone." Artemis said "and for what, not your business."

"DOn't pull that, I sea all, know all."

"Just drop them off, and no messing around."

"Oh, no." Apollo smiled. "I never mess around." Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at us

"I will see you by winter solstice, Zoe do well for you are in charge of the hunters." Zoe straightened

"Yes, my lady." Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks, when she rose she looked very troubled.

"So much danger, this beast must be found." She sprinted into the woods and melted into the snow and shadows. Apollo turned around jinggling the keys a smile on his face

"So, who wants to drive." The hunters clamber in sitting at the back, which I personally had no problem with, I could feel Zoe glaring daggers at the back of my head. I turned to her my sharingan activated and I smiled a sick smile at her. Zoe junged at me but two other hunters held her back. The whole time this was going on Apollo and Nico were having a conversation about the sun and how it functioned

"So...can I drive?!" Nico asked

"No," Apollo said "too young."

"Oo! Oo!" Grover said raising his hand

"Mm, no." Apollo said "Too furry." He looked past me, not that I complained, and focused on Thalia "Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Skies, Perfect." Thalia blanched

"Oh, nooooo." Thalia said "I don't think so."

"Come on," Apollo said "How old are ya?" Thalia hesitated

"I don't know." Apollo tapped his finger on his chin

"You're fifteen almost sixteen."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm the god of Prophecy, I know stuff you'll turn 16 in about two weeks."

"That's my birthday December 22nd,"

"Which means you're old enough to drive with a learner's permit." Thalia shifted her feet nervously

"Uh-"

"I know what you're going to say.' Apollo smiled "you don't deserve an honor like driving the sun charrior."

"That's now what I was going to say."

"Don't sweat it! Maine to long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained You're Zeus' Daughter he's not going to blast you into a million pieces." I looked up at the sky then back at Apollo

"If it's all the same to you Lord Apollo I'd rather make my own way to Camp Half-Blood, Zeus gave me a pretty clear warning about flying on Olympus." Apollo placed his finger on his chin and was silent for a few moments

"Don't worry about it, Dad is cool with it because you kinda don't have a choice." I looked at the sky making a silent prayer to Zeus that he won't blast us out of the sky just to kill me (Personally I didn't have high hopes) Apollo looked at Thalia and smiled "Take it away you're gonna be a Natural." Once we were all ready to go Thalia got a quick rundown of how to drive the fun while I thought about Annabeth, our first kiss and all the things I was going to say to her when I rescued her. My thoughts were jolted to a close when thalia floored the accelerator and we blasted up into the sky. "Slower my dear." Apollo said

"Sorry!" Thalia said. "I've got it under control!" I managed to get to my feet. Looking out the window, I saw a smoking ring of trees from the clearing where we'd taken off.

"Thalia," I said, "lighten up on the accelerator."

"I've got it, Percy," she said, gritting her teeth, but she kept it floored.

"Loosen up," I told her.

"I'm loose!"Thalia said. She was so stiff she looked like she was made out of plywood.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left." Thalia jerked the wheel and again threw me into Grover, who yelped. "The other left," Apollo suggested. I made the mistake of looking out the window again. We were at airplane height now— so high the sky was starting to look black. "Ah…" Apollo said, and I got the feeling he was forcing himself to sound calm. "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over." Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk white, her forehead beaded with sweat. Something was definitely wrong. I'd never seen her like this. The bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Maybe it was me. Now we were heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to our right. And it was getting hot in the bus. Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back of the bus, but he started climbing up the rows of seats.

"Thalia." I said my voice clam as I could possibly be "can I place a genjutsu on you so you don't know I don't know GET US BLASTED INTO A MILLION FUCKING PIECES!

"I've got this under control, PERCY!" She clearly didn't something had her in it's clutches and it was not going to let go.

"Ah, Long Island dead ahead," Apollo said "and let's slow down dear, 'Dead' is only an expression."

"I got this."

"Brake."

"I can do this."

"BRAKE!" Thalia slammed her foot on the brake and we went pitching forward at a 45 degree angle, I used my Susanoo to shield myself and we slammed into the lake with a huge cloud of steam.

" _Never….Again."_ I growled and I heard Kurama whimper in agreement.

"Well, you were right my dear, you had everything under control, Let's see if we boiled anyone important shall we?"


	22. I blow up Some Hunters Oops

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3: I blow up several Hunters (Oops)

I climbed out of the lake and glared at Apollo but I wisely kept my mouth shut, I didn't need any more Immortal enemies

"Whoa!" Nico said climbing out after me "Is that a climbing wall?!"

"Yeah," I said

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge, come on I'll introduce you to Chiron, Zoe have you met?"

"I know Chiron." Zoe said stiffly "Tell him we shall be in cabin 8, Hunters follow me."

"I'll show you the way." Grover offered

"We know the way."

"Oh, really it's no trouble you can get lost here if you don't" he tripped over a canoes and came up still talking "like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on." Zoe rolled her eyes and I laughed silently at her suffering

"Take care sweethearts." Apollo called after them, then he winked at me "watch out for those prophecies percy" I didn't like the sound of that, Apollo hopped back on the bus and I averted my eyes as he blasted into the sky until he was nothing but a ray of sunlight, Nico looked grumpy

"So who's Chiron?' he asked "I don't have his figurine."

"He's our activities director," I said "He's well you'll see."

"If those hunter girls don't like him, that's good enough for me, let's go." Nico walked off, I saw Charles Beckendorf stoking the forge he looked busy so I decided to say hi later, the Stoll brothers trying to pick the lock on the camp store, you'd think they would enchant the lock by one but no, I also saw a few Ares kid having a snowball fight with some wood nymphs. A few feet later we saw someone I didn't want to see, Drew, Daughter of Aphrodite and the one person I'd love nothing more than to send to the Underworld faster than Zeus could move when he saw a pretty girl

"Oh, Percy." She said smiling flirtatiously at me "didn't expect to see you here so soon Handsome," She looked around and to her delight saw no sign of Annabeth "Finally decided to dump owl face, about ti-" I cut her off with a swift kick to the stomach sending her flying back 100 yards before she crashed into Zeus' fist

(Thalia POV)

I watched the camp slut walk over to Percy a sway in her hips and I knew something bad was going to happen I could almost hear The Fates about to cut her life string, I looked around half expecting to see Thanatos watching from the shadows.

"Oh, Percy," Drew said smiling I made a silent prayer to dad that Drew wouldn't say or do anything stupid, but like most of the time I prayed to dad, nothing happened. "Didn't expect to see you here so soon handsome," She looked around and didn't see Annabeth (who had threatened to kill her several times) "Finally decide to dump owl face," My heart stopped for a second but there was nothing I could do, before she finished her next sentence Percy had placed a firm kick into her stomach which sent her flying ino the rock formation named after my dad, that was enough to break my shock I ran over to Percy and put him in a full nelson

"Let. me. GO!" he commanded "I'll kill her, I'll fucking Kill her!"

"Percy, Annabeth wouldn't want to you do that." While I knew that Annabeth would probably want that I had to calm Percy down before I had to explain to Chiron why Drew was a bloody splatter on the landscape.

"You're right, she's not worth it." Percy phazed through my arms, cracked his neck and then he walked towards the big house Nico following him. I followed shortly after I made sure that Drew would live and that she learned her lesson. When we go to the big house we saw Chiron playing pinochle with Mr. D. Chiron smiled when he saw us

"Percy! Thalia!" Chiron said "You're back, and who is this?"

"This is Nico, he and his sister are Demigods." Percy said his arms crossed Chiron smiled brighter

"You were successful then."

"Uhhh." I said Chiron's smile melted

"What's wrong? Where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear." Mr. D. said in a bore tone "Not another one lost." the air flooded with an overwhelming pressure that made it hard for me to breath. I looked at Percy whose face was contorted in rage as he looked at Dionysus then his eyes turned red but it wasn't his sharingan these eyes were darker red and slit

" **You should be careful what you say Wine God, My Jinchuriki isn't one to be trifled with and I am beyond any of the Olympians."** This voice was darker than Percy's when he was using the red chakra that he told me about " **Even the Primordials fear my wrath, the earth mother knew about me and when she first rose up to rule during the shinobi era of all the shinobi she crushed my previous Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki was able to push her back and almost destroyed her using my power she only survived because Naruto just couldn't destroy her faster than she could regenerate. Even with all her power Naruto and I nearly destroyed her, it was thanks to us some of the shinobi world survived Gaia's rise."**

"You fought the earth mother," Dionysus scoffed, "I highly doubt it."

" **It's true if you want I can show you a memory of the conflict."**

"If you truly fought her why are there no mentions of it in the history or stories that our parents told us?"

" **She wiped all mentions of us from history and even Kronos faught me and he had to run for his life. That being said many people used to worship The Biju as gods which started when My siblings and I lead them to safety we were their salvation and guarded them while they set up a new world. Once they settled in my siblings scattered to the wind however I stayed behind to ensure the legacy of my Father was not wiped out. We Biju are ranked by our tails which determines how much of the Jubi's chakra we absorbed into ourselves my sibling all rank One through Nine.**

"What is this Jubi?"

" **The Jubi is a combination of all our chakra in one vessel, now no more interruptions I grow tired of this game of twenty questions."** I had to struggle to hold in my laugher at the annoyed look on Dionysus. " **In order, starting from the weakest, there is the Ichibi No Shukaku his power makes the desert itself move at his command all forms of sand to even gold dust bend to him. Of all my siblings he is the closet in strength to the Earth Mother with her strength only slightly above his. Next is the Nibi no Matatabi she is able to produce blue flames that can rival the heat of the sun at full strength, and her claws are said to be sharper than almost any metal, in fact the Titan King's former scythe was made from a small chunk of her claws that came off during our battle with the Earth Mother. Next is the Sanbi no Isobu he as one of the Hardest shells imaginable even claws of the Nibi could only scratch it and the spike he shoots are able to pierce solid walls of steel like paper. Next the Yonbi no Son Goku the great 4 tailed ape with Lava able to reduce entire islands to molten rock in seconds. Then there is the Gobi no Kokuo no one is faster than him in the sea or land he is the five tailed Dolphin-horse. Next is Rokubi no Saiken his acidic skin and and poison gas can corrode any substance to charred remains in an instant and he is the sage of the Slug clan. Next comes the Nanabi no Chomei, all insects bow to him as their king and god, from the smallest ant to largest rhinoceros beetle. His scale powder can cause massive blasts with just the smallest spark, at full power he could blow half the country to kingdom come. Then there is the Hachibi no Gyuki he was a master of Fuinjutsu and it was from him that the Uzumaki clan learned everything, he had chakra rich ink that allowed him to make the most high quality sealing jutsu. Finally there is me, the Kyubi no Kurama, with my tails I can smash mountains, create tidal waves, typhoons, and earthquakes. I am viewed as a walking, talking form of Nature's wrath. I am able to detect negative emotions from rage to fear and everything between, my chakra is so potent and powerful that even at half my strength I can match five of my other siblings with ease."**

"So you and your siblings were worshiped as gods."

" **Yes I just said that, were not listening to a word I was saying?"**

"So why aren't you confined to the ancient laws."

" **Because we never considered ourselves gods, and never encouraged mortals to worship us. We are Biju not gods we don't create anything, quite the opposite we destroy."**

"Uh, Lord Kurama." I said gaining the biju's attention

" **I'm not a lord, just Kurama will do."**

"Could you stop with the killer intent, Nico has started hyperventilating and is about to pass out." Percy's eyes returned to his usual green and he glared at Dionysus,

"I'm going to my cabin," Percy said "anything I need to know about?"

"We are going to have a capture the flag contest tomorrow." Chiron said 'Other than that see you at lunch." Percy turned on his heel and walked and I followed him leaving Nico with Grover (who walked in just after Kurama stopped talking and had a red slap mark on his face) Chiron and Dionysus. A few feet away I grabbed Percy's wrist and spun him around

"Are you nuts?!" I asked "You've already got Ares against you do you really need another immortal enemy?"

"Would you rather I attack him?" Percy countered which shut me up really quick considering he would have been vaporized if he had. "I'll see you later." He walked towards his cabin.

(Percy POV 8 hours later)

The night went on and I made some Iris-messages with the new salt water spring dad had gifted em, I talked to Tyson and told him about how his shield that he made for me was reinforced by my gunbai and how it saved my life. That night I had a nightmare, Annabeth was on a dark hillside shrouded in fog. I thought it was the underworld but I could tell it wasn't the black greek columns were in ruin and there were no spirits of the dead floated around me. Annabeth climbed over the last wall and came to the crest of the hill and she saw Luke crumpled on the rocky ground trying to rise. The darkness seemed to be thicker around him, the fog swirled around him, Luke's clothes were in tatters, his face was scratched and covered in sweat.

"Annabeth!" he called "help me, please!" Annabeth stood still then drew her knife and held it against his throat

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Annabeth asked "how many times I planned out what I would say to you before I slit your throat."

"Please help me, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?!" she growled "no, you're not sorry you're just trying to get me to help you….not happening go fuck yourself." Annabeth turned on her heel to walk away only to have several Scythian Dracaena holding spears to her throat

"Sorry Annabeth," Luke said straining "I have to do this….Force her to take the burden."

"Ganzu Ando Rōzezu!" purple thorns shot out of her wrists and wrapped up the Scythian and held their arms and necks then she slashed her hands which snapped their necks and stabbed them with her dagger "Force this you asshole." she flipped Luke off and then was punched by an unseen person who grabbed her by the neck.

"Do it." the man said to another person who was standing in the shadows and a girl walked out and locked eyes with Annabeth and suddenly her eyes transformed into the Sharingan. Annabeth gasped then her eyes glazed over and she walked over to Luke and held the mist and just stood there, the pain broke the genjutsu but it was too late Annabeth couldn't move. "Well Done Camila, I knew it was a good Idea to recruit you into our army."

"I live to serve, Lord Atlas." Camila looked at her "although I don't see why we need to keep her alive, it would hurt that Jackson boy much more to just kill her."

"It's all part of the plan my dear." Luke said "all part of the plan." everyone walked away but Camila looked at me directly

"I can't see you Jackson but I can sense you….I am coming for you and I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." I countered. "You can't dance with me with me young Uchiha I was trained by the best."

"Madara isn't the only powerful Uchiha in our clan's history."

"Then I look forward to mounting my head on my wall."

"You'll try." the dream faded, the next morning after breakfast I told Grover about my dream and what happened

"Another Uchiha?" Grover asked horrified

"I know it's unlikely. but I could sense her Chakra it was similar to mine and her sharingan was the real deal."

"What a weird dream and it was so similar to what Zoe Dreamed.

"Whoa, whoa, back up Zeo had a dream like mine."

"Yeah, it was about 3 in the morning she ran over to the Big House and demanded to talk to Chiron."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Grover blushed a bit

"I was, kinda camping outside the Artemis cabin."

"Why?"

" _ **Do you really want to know?"**_ Kurama laughed a bit

"To be near them."

" _ **Told you."**_

"You're a stalker with hooves." I accused

"I am not!" Grover said defensively "Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Argus wouldn't let her in, it was kinda dangerous scene." I snorted in laughter at the scene that appeared in my head

"What did she say?" Grover grimaced

"Well she starts talking really old fashioned when she's upset, so it was hard to understand. However she said something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the hunters, then she called Argus a boil-brained out...I think that's a bad thing, then Argus called her-"

"Whoa, back up, how could Artemis be in trouble?"

"I, well finally Chiron came out in his Pajamas and his horse tail in curlers."

"Chiron where's curlers in his tail?" Grover covered his mouth "Sorry go on."

"Well Zoe said she need to permission to leave camp immediately Chiron refused, he reminded Zoe that the Hunters were supposed to stay here until they received orders from Artemis and she said…." Grover gulped "She said 'How are we supposed to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?'"

"How could a Goddess get lost?"

"I think she means gone, taken, kidnapped."

"How do you kidnap an Immortal Goddess?"

"Well, it happened to Persephone."

"She's the Goddess of Springtime, Artemis is fare more powerful than that." I looked at Grover "who could have kidnapped her and more importantly, Why?"

" _ **Kronos?"**_ Kurama asked and I repeated his answer to Grover who shuttered

"He can't bet that powerful, already can he?" Grover asked

"I don't think so," I said "if he had reformed we would know the gods would be more nervous but still it's weird me having a nightmare the same night as Zoe it's almost like-"

"Their connected." Over the frozen meadow a satyr skidded on his fooves as he chased a red headed tree nymph she giggled and held out her harms to him, he ran towards her she transformed into a scotch pine and he slammed into the tree at top speed, kissing it in one more than one. "Ah, Love." Grover sighed dreamily, I got up and dusted myself off

"I'm going to talk to Zoe."

"Uh, before you do, I found this in Annabeth's back pack." He pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to me, it was a Hunter of Artemis pamphlet, I growled and could just see Zoe smirking at me and laughing

"Forget talking to her," I grabbed my pen and uncapped it "I'm gonna kill her." As I started walking towards where I sensed Zoe's chakra when four Ares kids stood in front of me snowballs in their hands

"Where do you think you're going Jackson?" One said

"Hello outlet for missplaced aggression." I growled and formed any army of Mokuton Bunshins and had them all make snowballs, the Ares kids paled and they started running and an wave of snowballs rained down on them.

(Annabeth POV)

As I struggled to hold up the weight of the sky I remembered a trick I picked up and there was a tingling on my left shoulder.

(Flashback 4 Months ago)

I was watching my cabin clean up the building and they were doing well on their own so I decided to go to do some training in the sword arena. I passed Percy who winked at me causing me to blush slightly as he mouthed 'where's sexy?' that I asked Circe back in the Sea of Monsters (Gods I hate how easily he can make me blush, I'M A WARRIOR DAMN IT!) When I arrived at the arena I looked around and started to walk forward when something struck me in the gut, I looked down to see a gloved hand with it's pinkie extended, I grasped and couldn't breath but when I could again I felt stronger.

" _What the Hades?!"_ I thought as I looked up to see an old man standing there, he had short gray hair, he wore a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, buttonless shirt; khaki pants; dress shoes; and white gloves with dark wristbands, the one that had jabbed me.

"What you'll say next is," he started "'What the Hades was that for you old bastard?!' right?"

"What the Hades was that for you old bastard?!" I reeled back in shock as he predicted my speech, "and how did you get into camp anyway?"

"Lord Hades sent me here to train you in the art of Hamon."

"What the heck is Hamon and why would Hades do that it doesn't sound like him?!"

"Because Lord Apollo doesn't want the art dying out and Lady Athena recommended that you would be the best to learn it. Couple that with the fact that you're my great granddaughter."

"And how do you figure?" I reached for my knife when his next words stopped me

"You have a star shaped birthmark on your left shoulder." I instinctively grabbed at the point he mentioned

"H-How?!" I was shocked, I'd never told anyone about it

"Because I have one too." To prove it he lowered his shirt and I saw the same birthmark that I had on my left shoulder. "Back to your original question, Hamon is a way of breathing that is especially devastating to zombies and the undead, because it floods them with the same energy as the Sun which is deadly to them. Hamon works by steady breathing and blood flow, it's very conductible through liquid but can be used in metal as well."

"So it can be used in combat." I reasoned

"Yes,"

"By the way, who are you?"

"OH NO!" he dramatically clapped his hands to the sides of his head

" _Why am I related to his guy again?"_ I asked resisting the urge to facepalm

"How silly of me I forgot to introduce myself my name is Joseph Joestar former head of the Joestar Cooperation."

"What else can this Hamon do?" I said very curios

"Hamon revitalized the body and heals wounds and can strengthen the body so aging's negative effects are minimized."

"Really?"

"Yea, I when I was 68 years old but I could jump around like I was still jumping around like I was still 30."

"So how do you learn Hamon?"

"I've already taken the first step and now I can teach you."

(End Flashback)

The next two months were just short of spending the same amount of time in the Fields of Punishment but in the end I was what Joseph called 'A Hamon master on par with my mother' so I started using my hamon breathing in order to help lift the weight of the sky which helped as the aches in my body started going away and I felt stronger.

"So," Luke's voice said as he walked into view "How you holding up old friend?"

"Fine!" I spat at him while channeling more Hamon

"You know, I didn't want to do this but Lord Kronos' orders are absolute."

"Fuck off." Luke shrugged

"I was going to ask if you wanted some water but now I don't feel like it." He walked away I used Ganzu Ando Rōzezu to grab a small clump of dirt and channeled some Hamon through it and threw it at Luke. The dirt clod nailed him in the back of the head sending him sprawling into the dirt because of the Hamon. I laughed silently at the look on his face as he got up looking around for what hit him.

(Percy POV)

As the campers and Hunters got ready for the next capture the flag game I looked at our numbers, we had about 20 campers, including myself, the hunters outnumbered us 2 to 1 but as Madara once told me it was quality not quantity that decided victory. When everyone was set up I donned my armor

"So do you want to-" Thalia started but my urge to open a can of whoop ass on the hunters spurred me forward leaving Thalia on Defense.

(Thalia POV)

As Percy ran off I stood there looking dumbfounded

" _Percy's in a bad mood."_ I thought watching him run off, I looked at the rest of our team "Okay since Percy has taken offence it's safe to say that no one is getting past him, but that doesn't mean we can relax, set up patrols in blind spots from Zeus' fist. Travis, Connor, you two are in charge of defense, I want you to keep the hunters away by and NON LETHAL means necessary. Let me be clear that means you can't hurt, kill, maim, cripple or hurt in any way, got it."

"Yeah, we got it." Travis said

"I want an oath on the Styx." Travis and Connor looked at me but the look on my face made it clear I wasn't to be argued.

"Fine," Travis and Connor said simultaneously "I swear on the Styx that any trap we set will not cause any permanent change to any hunters who set them off," Thunder boomed and the oath was set

"Beckendorf, I want you to keep an eye on them, can I trust you to do that?"

"You can count on me." Beckendorf said

"Good, stay at your post and don't leave for any reason I'll be roaming help, shout if you need." The Demigods cheered and everyone got in position, I looked over to where I thought Percy would be and I saw a hunter fly through the forest and crash into a tree, unconscious.

(Percy POV 5 minutes ago)

I dashed through the forest and came to a halt when I reached a clearing sensing a large group of people around me.

"You can come out of hiding now." I said, the hunters came out of the woods there were about 25 or 30 of them with Zoe at the lead

"Thee shall pay for thine insults boy," Zoe notched an arrow I cracked my neck and looked at them

"That's a wonderful prophecy," I said sarcasm oozing from my voice "I'll tell you what, I'll give you the first free shot see how that goes."

"Zoe, I think this might be a trap." one of the hunters said

"Plase the boy is nothing but a gibbering fool crying for his Annabeth." with every word she spoke my look became more and more psychotic, "Now let's put him in his place." The hunters unleashed a barrage of Arrows at mle, I dodged them all using my sharingan or just pure reflex. wave after wave of Arrows flew at me and I effortly dodged them all. Seeing as the arrows weren't working they charged in with hunting knives which I parried and disarmed without drawing Riptide. I kicked a hunger then spun wound around throwing her out into the forest, I jumped off the head of another hunter and crashed into the flanks of their ranks punching and kicking. One hunter fired and arrow at me but, midspin, I caught it by the shaft and threw it back to the sender, it exploded in a cloud of yellow sulfur. The hunters entered a ring formation trying to cut off my escape some were breathing heavy.

"Man you girls are out of shape really ought to do some cardio."

"I don't understand we threw everything we had at him how is he still standing?" another hunter asked

"How, well its quite simple really, you see girly," I taunted Zoe "you may think you got me all figured out but there is one thing you didn't account for….my chakra is bigger than yours, funny thing really you train with The Ghost of the the Uchiha long enough and you're basically untouchable. What little wounds you could inflict on me would heal faster than you could make them, we could do this all day and you wouldn't be any close to beat me, not that it wouldn't be fun. But I've got good news, you see there is no need to wonder where your god is, because he's right here and he's fresh out of mercy." one of the hunters started crying in fear

"Well way to go off the deep end, boy!" Zoe snarled "Lording your power over us like some side of god, thine strength is nothing more than an illusion to cover-" in a split second I had closed the distance between us and held Riptide at her throat close enough to almost draw blood.

"I'm getting real tired of your grade A matriarchal bullshit." Zoe smiled

"Did thee think that we would send _all_ the hunters after the?" just then an explosion rocked the ground and a cloud of white smoke soared into the sky.

" _That sounds like-"_

"Landmines!?" zoe shouted shocked

(Travis POV)

Connor, Beckendorf, Nico and I were patrolling around the flag keeping an eye out for hunters suddenly I heard a click not far from where Connor and I had laid our traps

"Huh, landmines," One hunter girl's voice sounded 'LANDMIN-!" the first blew up

"Landmines?" Several girls repeated as they too triggered them

"Holy Hera they planted landmines!" Another hunter said

"Oh, they found the landmines." I said off handedly

(Thalia POV)

I heard the explosions and knew instantly what caused them

"By the Gods they planted Landmines!?" I shouted "I'll kill them!"

(Percy POV)

I looked at the other hunters while I had Zoe by the throat

"Alrighty then," I said "I'm on my way to steal your flag and if anyone has a problem with that, tough shit. Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu!" in the cover that the Ash provided I moved around Punching and kicking knocking out every hunter I faced then ran off towards their flag. I saw the one guard by the flag and I jumped, landing in front of her and slammed my elbow into her gut and only afterwards that it was Bianca "Sorry." I said as I grabbed the flag and ran off towards our side of the forest, with my Shinobi training and lack of obstacles, I reached our side of the creek and slammed the hunters flag into the dirt. Blue ripples pulsed over the design and it changed to a se green trident with waves in the background and, do my pride, the Uchiha symbol in the corner. "And that," I said looking around at the gathered awe stunned campers "Is how the cookie fumbles."

"Uh, I think it's 'crumbles,' Percy." Beckendorf said

"Oh, like the hunters."

"Can you not, right now?!" Thalia demanded holding the Stoll Brothers in headlocks, I ran my hands through my hair

"I'm in a much better mood, so sure. Now I'm going to answer the question I'm sure everyone is wondering, why do you have the Stoll Brothers in a headlock?"

"These two," Thalia bonked thier heads together "Broke tier oaths and planted landmines in the forest!"

"In our defense we only use knockout gas instead of shrapnel and explosives." Conor said

"Yeah," Travis said "and I thought it was hilarious."

"Knockout gas?" Thalia questioned her voice clearly expressing her disbelief

"Yeah look." He pointed to the hunters who were snoozing and even snoring.

"You two just HAPPENED to have landmines?" Thalia looked murderous "I want the truth, or I swear to every Olympian that you two will be Percy's sparring partner until the Summer Solstice." Everyone paled at that threat and I started laughing like a maniac as I didn't pull my punches.

"Alright w-w-we'll talk." Travis stuttered "w-we had Beckendorf build them earlier he's good with his hands." This part seemed very redundant but I guess fear will make little details seem unimportant

"And his tongue." I heard Silena mutter under her breath

"What was that Silena?" I asked Silena turned red

"N-Nothing." She stuttered, by this time the hunters that I had knocked out (I pulled my punches so I didn't lose my smore privileges) had gathered around and was watching the arguments

"Percy Jackson." Zoe shouted and I rolled my eyes and turned to her

"Yes~." I said mentally preparing myself for another round of 'I'm a horrible person just because I'm a boy'

"Thee have some nerve."

"And, pray tell, what did I do _this time?_ "

"Thee had thine friends set up landmines against my fellow hunters."

"Okay, first of, I did not put the stoll brothers on defense, secondly, I was only going on offense so I had nothing to do with defense and finally I did not give the stoll brothers free reign, that's like giving Loki shaving cream and a feather then deciding to take a nap. You are just asking for something to happen to you at that point and you deserve it too."

"Leave Percy out of this Nightshade!" Thalia yelled "He had nothing to do with the Stoll brothers, in fact you should just keep your big nose out of it because I've got it under control. PLush you have done nothing but blame Percy for all your problems since you got here why don't you grow up and recognize you are just as much at fault as anyone else."

"I bite my thumb at thee, Thalia!" Zoe countered

"You little-!" Zoe and others gasped and Chiron spoke his voice nervous

"That's impossible, it, she had never left the attic," His voice was quiet but clear "never." I turned and saw the shriveled mummy that held the oracle shuffled forward mist turned the snow green, none of use dared move.

" _I am the Spirit of Delphi."_ Her snakey voice echoed in my head, and eveyone else's based on the several people clasping their hands over their ears, " _Speaker of Prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the mighty Python."_ then it turned, unmistakeabley, towards Zoe " _Approach seeker,and ask."_ Zoe Gulped

"What must I do to save my Goddess?" Zoe asked the oracle's mouth opened and an Image formed, a girl standing on a barren peak. It was Artemis, she was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker and she looked as if she was in pain.

" _Five shall go west to the Goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined Prevail,  
The Titan's Curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

Then, as we were watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.


	23. Luke Learns why I scare people

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Luke Learns why I scare People

Grover and I carried the Oracle back to the attic, or more accurately, halfway back before I got fed up and absorbed the Oracle into my pocket dimension then walked back to the attacked and deposited her back on her stool, then went back down stairs. Thaila was waiting for us where we accompanied her to a meeting that Mr. D. had called a council of the cabin heads. Said council was held around a ping-pong table in the rec room, Dionysus wave his hand and supplied snacks; Cheese whiz, crackers and several bottles of red wine, then Chiron reminded him that wine was against his restrictions and most of us were under age. Mr. D. sighed then with a snap of his fingers the wine turned into Diet Coke, nobody drank that either. Mr. D. and Chiron sat at one end of the table, Zoe and Bianca sat at the other, Thalia, Grover and I sat along the right end, the other head councilors, Beckendorf, Silena and the stoll brothers sat on the left. (Beckendorf and Silena were holding hands which made my heart pang thinking about Annabeth.)

"This is Pointless!" Zoe said

"Wow." I said sarcasm oozing from y voice "It took you 30 seconds to start complaining, I think that's a new record."

"Why thee little-"

"Shall we dance?" Zoe snapped her mouth shut

"This is no time for talk," Zoe said turning everyone's attention back to her "our Goddess is in danger, the hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked an amused smile on his face

"West!" Bianca said "you heard the prophecy 'Five shall go west to the Goddess in chains' we get five hunters and go."

"Yes." Zoe agreed "Artemis is being held hostage we must find her and free her."

"You're missing something as usual." Thalia said "'Campers and hunters combine prevail' we're supposed to work together.

"No," Zoe protested "the hunters don't need thy help."

"Your," Thalia grumbled "get with the times on one has said thy in like 300 years." Zoe hesitated, like she was trying to form the word correctly.

"Yerrr. We do not need yerrr help." Thalia rolled her eyes, I laughed silently and pulled out a book from a storage seal on my belt with the Uchiha Clan symbol and activated my sharingan to read it's contents.

"Forget it."

"I fear the prophecy says you do need our help," Chiron said. "Campers and Hunters  
must cooperate."

"Or do they?" Mr. D mused, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it had a fine  
bouquet. "One shall be lost. One shall perish. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if  
you fail because you try to cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "with all due respect, whose side are you on?" Dionysus raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful."

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said stubbornly. "I don't like it either, Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?" Zoe grimaced, but I could tell Thalia had scored a point.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December  
twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoe said. "She has been one of the most vocal  
on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will  
decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus." Mr. D nodded.

"Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on."

"I must agree with Zoe," said Chiron. "Artemis's presence at the winter council is  
critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the  
monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Let's figure out the numbers later, but one thing is certain," I said not looking up from my book "One of the five will be me and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Absolutely not!" Zoe slammed her palm on the table "I will not travel with a boy!"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I closed my book and looked at her "the position Artemis was in, matches my dreams concerning Annabeth, which means this quest will lead me to her." I rose from my chair "since you won't willing accept my help I say we make a deal, we have a battle, one on one if I win I accompany the quest, you win I stay behind, we both Swear on the Styx."

"Fine, I agree to thine terms, I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed.

"And I agree to uphold my end should I lose, I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed again "Since we have no time to lose let's get this over this." Five minutes later Zoe and I were face to face in the sword arena.

"So, what are the terms of this fight?"

"One on one, weapons, magic and chakra only, it's only over when one of us admits defeat or is unconscious."

"Fine."

"Let's dance." I uncapped Riptide and Zoe drew her hunting knife she charged in and slashed at me I parried and sliced diagonally. Zoe bent backwards to avoid my attack she kicked dust into my eyes but I could fight without sight just as easily. Zoe sliced at my chest, I let it pass through me and kicked Zoe in the back, then closed the distance and disarmed her and pointed my blade at her throat. Zoe jumped back and started shooting arrows at me, I cut through all of them as easily as slicing through all of them as easily as slicing through butter. Zoe fired one more arrow which I grabbed and snapped in two. "Katon: Ryuen Hoka No Jutsu!" I spat out seven fireballs shaped like dragon heads at Zoe, she jumped to avoid them, I was faster and pinned her to the wall with a barrage of Kunai and held a Chidori just in front of her heart. "Give up?" Zoe defiant but knew I had her beat.

"I surrender." I canceled my chidori and unpinned her from the wall.

"I hold you to your oath." We returned to the Big House where everyone was sitting waiting. "I won so i'm going on this quest." I sat down back in my chair and pulled out my book again.

"I am going as well and I want Bianca to accompany me."

"B-but I'm new." Bianca protested

"What a better way to prove thine self."

"Fine," Bianca inhaled "if you believe in me I won't let you down."

"I am going too," Thalia said daring anyone of us to protest, no one did.

"Count me in too," Grover said "I'm well accomplished in woodland magic and someone has to keep Percy and Thalia from killing each other."

"Well then," Chiron said "we have our five that are going west, now for the nest part 'The bane of olympus shows the trail' clearly Artemis was on the trail of this beast."

"The Bane of Olympus," Zoe said "I have hunted with Lady Artemis for many years but I have no idea what it might me." Everyone looked at Dionysus he was flipping through his wine magazine but when everyone go silent he glanced up.

"Well, don't look at me." Dionysus said "I'm a young god remember, I don't keep track of all those dusty Titans and ancient monsters, they make for terrible party conversation."

"Chiron," I said "you know what this monster is don't you."

"I have several Ideas and none of them are good. Typhon for one he was truly a bane of Olympus, or the sea monster Keto, but if either were stirring we'd know your father would have sounded the alarm by now."

"What about the Biju, surely they would have stopped of killed them?"

"Typhon is trapped and Keot has been silent for now but that could change."

"That sounds like some serious danger you're facing." Conor said "it sounds like at least two of the five are going to die."

"One shall be lost in the land without rain." Beckendorf said "If I were you I'd stay out of the desert."

"The Titan's Curse one must withstand." Silena said "What could that bean?" I saw Chiron and Zoe exchange a look that I didn't like.

"One shall perish by a parent's hand." Grover said between cheese wiz and ping pong balls "how is that possible, whose parents would want to kill them?" Heavy silence around the table.

"One thing is certain, there will be deaths." Chiron said.

"Oh Goodie." Dionysus said everyone looked at him. He glanced up innocently from the pages of _Wine Connoisseur_ magazine. "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me."

"Well it's settled, Percy, Thalia and Grover will accompany Zoe and Bianca at first light, and may the gods" he glanced at Dionysus "present company included, we hope, be with you." I left to my cabin and started packing my stuff and I then I figured that my mom would want an update. I stood at the saltwater spring and threw the golden coin into the mist.

"O, Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." the mist shimmered and the coin vanished. "Show me Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan." The mist shimmered and there in the mist was a scene I did not expect. My mom was sitting at our kitchen table with some guy. They were laughing hysterically, there was a big stack of textbooks between them, the man was, I don't know, thirty-something, with longish salt-and-pepper hair and a brown jacket over a black T-shirt. He looked like an actor like a guy who might play an undercover cop on television. I was too stunned to say anything, and fortunately, my mom and the guy were too busy laughing to notice my Iris-message.

"Sally, you're a riot. You want some more wine?" The guy said,

"Ah, I shouldn't. You go ahead if you want."

"Actually, I'd better use your bathroom. May I?"

"Down the hall," she said, trying not to laugh. The actor dude smiled and got up and left.

"Mom!" I said. She jumped so hard she almost knocked her textbooks off the table. Finally she focused on me.

"Percy! Oh, honey! Is everything okay?"

"What are you doing?" I demanded, she blinked.

"Homework." Then she seemed to understand the look on my face. "Oh, honey, that's just Paul um, Mr. Blofis, he's in my writing seminar."

"Mr. Blowfish?"

"Blofis. He'll be back in a minute, Percy. Tell me what's wrong." She always knew when something was wrong. I told her about Annabeth. The other stuff too, but mostly it boiled down to Annabeth. My mother's eyes teared up. I could tell she was trying hard to keep it together for my sake. "Oh, Percy…" She looked like she wanted to give me a hug. "This must be so hard on you."

"You have no idea, I don't know what to do." I clenched my fist in rage "I have all this power yet when it comes to protecting the woman I love, I'm powerless."

"Percy, Annabeth is a strong girl, you don't need to protect her she isn't a doll she's a warrior." My mom held out her hand "You be strong Percy, it'll all work out."

"Thanks mom." I smiled and the heard the toilet flush and my mom wave her hand though the connection and it was severed, I smiled and went to bed. My nightmare was a continuation of the last one, I was back on that stupid mountain, Annabeth was kneeling under the weight of a dark mass her eyes were alight with the strength that I loved so much about her. She was tired but she was glowing with a yellow energy as her breathing was steady, which I found odd, considering the sweat on her face I thought she'd be out of breath.

"How is our mortal guest?" Atlas' voice boomed, Luke and Camila emerged from the shadows and the looked at Annabeth.

"When I get out from this wretched burden of yours I'll gut the both of you!" Annabeth cursed at Luke and Camila

"She's got spirit," Camila said looking at Annabeth "I'd love to break her, can I please?"

"Lay one finger on me and it'll be the last thing you do!" Camila laughed and stroked Annabeth's cheek

"Such fire, I can see why Percy cares for you so much." Camila turned back to Atlas "She's fading, but her will is strong, I'd figure she'll last a few more days, before it kills her." Atlas chuckled and thrust someone into the light Artemis her hands and feet bound in celestial bronze chains Her silvery dress was torn and tattered, and her face and arms were cut in several places, and she was bleeding ichor, the golden blood of the gods.

"You heard the girl," said the man in the shadows. "Decide!" Artemis's eyes flashed with anger. The goddess looked at Annabeth and her expression changed to concern and outrage.

How dare you torture a maiden like this!"

"She will die soon," Luke said. "You can save her."

"Free my hands," Artemis said. Luke brought out his sword, Backbiter. With one expert strike, he broke the goddess's handcuffs. Artemis ran to Annabeth and took the burden from her shoulders. Annabeth collapsed but her smile made me smile as she had a plan, I could see it her eyes. Artemis staggered, but held strong, Atlas chuckled again

"You are as predictable as you were easy to beat, Artemis."

"You surprised me," the goddess said, straining under her burden. "It will not happen again."

"Indeed it will not," Atlas said. "Now you are out of the way for good! I knew you could not resist helping a young maiden. That is, after all, your specialty, my dear." Artemis groaned

"You know nothing of mercy, you swine."

"On that," the man said, "we can agree. Luke, you may kill the girl now." Camila moved first only for Annabeth to laugh her hand shot out those purple vines springing from her hand. Camila's eyes widened and her sharingan flared to life she dodged the vines thanks to the sharingan and she chuckled

"You should know better than to underestimate the Sharingan my dear," Camila said looking at Annabeth "I could see the path those vines would take." Suddenly the vines snapped from behind her coming from under the ground binding Camila's arms and legs.

"And you should know better than to challenge a Daughter of Athena to game of wits." Annabeth said. "Now to finish the job." another vine wrapped around Camila's neck but before she could snap it Luke's sword was at her throat ready to slice it open.

"You shouldn't have done that Annabeth," Luke said "goodbye old friend." Annabeth let loose an exhale and yellow lightning shot up the blade blasting it out of Luke's hand. Luke recoiled in shock and looked at Annabeth with fear.

"Hamon has its uses." Annabeth swung her hand still covered in the vines and slammed Camila into Luke. "Now for that stone." Annabeth ran off only to slammed in the stomach by Atlas, her breathing faltered and she collapsed "B-bastard!"

"A clever strategy young girl but ultimately useless," Atlas chuckled "you delay only your own death."

"My Lord," Camila said getting to her feet. "With your permission I would like to keep the girl as a pet, she will be able to be used to manipulate my foolish cousin further."

"Very well but if she escapes, I'll hold you responsible, are we clear?"

"I understand." Camila looked at me and smiled "Tick tock cousin, tick tock." My chakra flared to life in anger the ground started cracking and even Atlas was stunned at the power I could unleash.

"Drown in despair," I called my voice echoing around the courtyard, "Let me teach you meaning of fear." I raised my hand to the sky and lightning burst to life in my fingers "Raiton: Kirin." I swiped my hand down and the citadel exploded in a burst of lightning. "Know now, the gap between us." I addressed Camila whose eyes widened in horror the dream faded with my laughter echoing on the hill. I woke up still laughing and my cabin was in a tattered mess from the power I unleashed. " _I'll have to fix that later."_

" _ **Mighty impressive, Percy."**_ Kurama said as he chuckled, " _ **That will certainly put Kronos and his allies on edge."**_

" _I try."_ the salt spring still gurgled, no other sounds but the hoot of an owl in the woods and the distant surf on the beach. In the moonlight, on my nightstand was Annabeth's New York Yankees cap. I stared at it for a second and then:BANG BANG. Someone, or something, was pounding on my door. I grabbed Riptide and got out of bed, I uncapped the blade and walked towards the door pissed off and opened it. "This had better be….Blackjack?"

" _Whoa, boss!"_ his voice spoke in my mind as it clopped away from the sword blade. " _I don't wanna be a horse-ke-bob!"_ his black wings spread in alarm, and the wind buffeted me back a step,

"What do you want, It's the middle of the night!" Blackjack huffed.

" _Ain't either, boss. It's five in the morning. What you still sleeping for?"_

"How many times have I told you? Don't call me boss."

" _Whatever you say, boss. You're the man. You're my number one."_ I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and tried not to let the pegasus read my thoughts, I had wanted to get some more sleep before my alarm went off so I could get ready for my quest.

"Blackjack," I said, "you're supposed to stay in the stables."

" _Meh, the stables. You see Chiron staying in the stables?"_

"Well… no."

" _Exactly. Listen, we got another little sea friend needs your help."_

"Oh for the love of!"

" _Yeah. I told the hippocampi I'd come get you."_ I groaned, anytime I was anywhere near the beach, the hippocampi would ask me to help them with their problems. And boy did they had a lot of problems. Beached whales, porpoises caught in fishing nets, mermaids with hangnails—they'd call me to come underwater and help.

"All right," I said. "I'm coming." I grabbed Annabeth's magic cap and then climbed aboard Blackjack. Blackjack gave me a ride down the beach, and I have to admit it was cool. Being on a flying horse, skimming over the waves at a hundred miles an hour with the wind in my hair and the sea spray in my face—hey, it beats waterskiing any day.

" _Here."_ Blackjack slowed and turned in a circle. " _Straight down."_

"Thanks." I tumbled off his back and plunged into the icy sea. I'd gotten more comfortable doing stunts like that the past couple of years. I could pretty much move however I wanted to underwater, just by willing the ocean currents to change around me and propel me along, I could breathe underwater, no problem, and my clothes never got wet unless I wanted them to. I shot down into the darkness. Twenty, thirty, forty feet. The pressure wasn't uncomfortable. I'd never tried to push it—to see if there was a limit to how deep I could dive. I knew most regular humans couldn't go past two hundred feet without crumpling like an aluminum can. I should've been blind, too, this deep in the water at night, but I could see the heat from living forms, and the cold of the currents. It's hard to describe. It wasn't like regular seeing, but I could tell where everything was. As I got closer to the bottom, I saw three hippocampi swimming in a circle around an overturned boat. The hippocampi were beautiful to watch. Their fish tails shimmered in rainbow colors, glowing phosphorescent. Their manes were white, and they were galloping through the water the way nervous horses do in a thunderstorm. Something was upsetting them. I got closer and saw the problem. A dark shape some kind of animal was wedged halfway under the boat and tangled in a fishing net, one of those big nets they use on trawlers to catch everything at once. I hated those things, it was bad enough they drowned porpoises and dolphins, but they also occasionally caught mythological animals. When the nets got tangled, some lazy fishermen would just cut them loose and let the trapped animals die. Apparently this poor creature had been mucking around on the bottom of Long Island Sound and had somehow gotten itself tangled in the net of this sunken fishing boat. It had tried to get out and managed to get even more hopelessly stuck, shifting the boat in the process. Now the wreckage of the hull, which was resting against a big rock, was teetering and threatening to collapse on top of the tangled animal. The hippocampi were swimming around frantically, wanting to help but not sure how.

" _Free it lord!"_ A hippocampus said when it saw me, the others joined in asking the same thing

"Mooooo!" I heard next

" _ **What the fuck?!"**_ Kurama said cleaning out his ears as if he misheard " _ **Was that a cow?"**_

" _Apparently."_ I replied looking at it with my sharingan, it glowed yellow but unlike most monsters this one didn't radiate malace, I floated in the water observing it.

" _We don't know what it is, lord"_ , one of the hippocampi said. " _Many strange things are stirring."_

"Yeah," I murmured. "So I've heard." I uncapped Riptide, and the sword grew to full length in my hands, its bronze blade gleaming in the dark. The cow serpent freaked out and started struggling against the net, its eyes full of terror. "Whoa!" I said. "I'm not going to hurt you! Just let me cut the net." But the cow serpent thrashed around and got even more tangled. The boat started to tilt, stirring up the muck on the sea bottom and threatening to topple onto the cow serpent. The hippocampi whinnied in a panic and thrashed in the water, which didn't help. "Okay, okay!" I said. I put away the sword and started speaking as calmly as I could so the hippocampi and the cow serpent would stop panicking.

" _Free it lord!"_

"Yeah, working on that." I looked at the boat then back at the cow serpent, then back at the boat, then back at the cow serpent, kinda reminded me of those stupid old spice commercials. "Oh screw this." I activated my Susanoo picking up the boat and tossed it 30 yards into the darkness, once the boat was gone I grabbed the net. "Kamui." then I absorbed the next into my pocket dimension. The cow mooed happily and nuzzled me. "Stay out of trouble Bessie."

" _ **Where did Bessie come from?"**_ Kurama asked as I shot back towards the surface.

" _How about you come up with a better name for a cow."_

" _ **Cheeseburger."**_

" _Very funny."_ When returned to the surface Blackjack was waiting for me.

" _Success boss?"_

"Yep, rescued a baby, whatever and nearly got stampeded."

" _The most heroic deeds are often the most dangerous."_

"Well reasoned, now I'm going to need to go back to my cabin and pack my stuff, clean it then get ready for my quest." Blackjack flew me back to my cabin where I went inside and began to back, having clones pick up for me. When i was done I grabbed my book titled 'Mysteries of Women, written in Honor of Jiraiya of the Sannin' (Translated by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) of course it was hidden so that only a sharingan user could read it. I opened my cabin door to find someone standing there,

"Oh, hey, Percy." Nico said awkwardly

"Nico?!" I said shocked "What are you doing here?'

"You're going on a quest with my sister, I want you to promise to protect her." I looked at Nico

"I will but, you have to promise me something in return." Nico looked at me.

"What?"

"Practice using Kimimaro's power to reach the point where it becomes effortless, I want you to be able to use it when are sleeping by the time I get back."

"I promise." I place a hand on his head and smiled at him

"Alright head back to bed, and I'll see you when I return." Nico ran off and I climbed Half-Blood Hill, after a few minutes of waiting Thalia, Zoe, Bianca and grover drudged into sight. "Where is Argus?" I looked at Zoe "He normally drives demigods."

"Argus will not be accompanying us," Zoe said "I'm driving." We walked down the hill and Zoe climbed into the driver's seat and we sped off from Long Island. A few hours later we were passing through New Jersey at around 85 miles an hour, Zoe was driving like a madman.

" _ **Remind me again."**_ Kurama said as I used my chakra and seatbelt to stay still in the seat. " _ **Why are we letting her drive?"**_

" _Because she's the only one who can."_ Kurama nodded and I turned the page in my book.

" _ **Oh, right."**_ I turned the next page and found a powerful seal blocking my sharingan fromeading it's contents.

" _What the?"_

" _ **Oh, this page, this page contains information that could be very dangerous in the wrong hands."**_

" _What does it say?"_

" _ **I don't remember, but this seal can only be broken by channeling chakra into your fingers, then you touch your fingers to the top and the bottom of the seal simultaneously, then, without removing your pointer finger to the center, then remove your thumb or whatever other finger you used to prime the seal, rotate the seal 40 degrees to the left, then 90 degrees to the right, then 82 degrees to the left then spin it until you've made tow complete circles. then let go and let it rotate back to its original position."**_ I nodded and did as Kurama instructed and when the seal moved back into its original point the test spread across the page and its title read 'The 8 sexuall inter gates. Discovered by Jiraiya, Rest in Peace Ero-sennin' (A/N: Credit to Caike and his/her Story The Company of the Worthless, for inventing this Idea, I asked him/her for permission, I never got a response, If he/she has a problem with me using this I will remove it and edit the chapter. It's a great story and I highly recommend it but I will let you form your own opinions) {Warning read this section ALL the way thought before using this knowledge} The Eight Sexual Inner gates are incredibly powerful and can drive most women insane, but used properly and a sense of oneness will be achieved that normal intercourse alone can't provide. The fist gate, located in the mouth, reaches into a woman's higher brain and heightens all sensations involving touch. The second gate, located 45 degrees and five inches down from both nipples, rewires the central nervous paths allowing a certain extent of pain to be converted to pleasure. The third gate, located eight inches from the solar plexus, activates the pleasure center more thoroughly, causing several more points on the female body to become erogenous zones {It is recommended that you do not go beyond the 3rd gate on the first time} The fourth gate is located at the base of the spine, this release a woman from her body's reactions to strain, allowing her to move in ways that wouldn't be possible under normal circumstances. The fifth gate, located at the navel, sends enough erotic energy through her that her desperations for sex becomes too much to bare. The sixth gate is another duel pointed gate, and is located in the inner thighs, this gate increase nerve impulse and blood pressure so that player reaches more thoroughly quickly and completely. The penultimate gate, located on the clitoris, reduces her mind to a primal, raw level, removing, all sapient thought, linguistics, calculations, everything. This way the whole of the pleasure cause by the other gates becomes the brains only focus. {Warning The 8th gate is not to be used unless the woman that you are having sex with loves you whole and completely before the sex. Otherwise the opening of this gate will shatter her mind completely making her nothing but a slave to pleasure} if the woman loves you then it is safe to use the 8th and final gate, it is located in the vagina and can only be activated by penetration, the effects will not be mentioned as it is an experience that is unique to each person.' By the time I finished reading these pages my face was beet red and so hot I thought I might spontaneously combust.

" _And just HOW did Naruto and Sasuke Discover this?!"_ I looked at Kurama who was laying on his stomach.

" **I dunno, Something about Jiraiya getting wasted and trying to teach Naruto how to seduce women."**

"Did he pay attention and write it all down?!"

" **No, but years later he wrote it down and I helped him find the memories and he entrusted it to me. Sasuke wanted to learn this information and Naruto trusted him with the information who wrote it down in a book that only Sharingan users. Naruto inscribed the seal on this page and an Anti-Decaying seal to make sure it would last against the test of time."** I looked back at the book, then closed it, shortly thereafter Zoe pulled into a convenience store. We all got up and stretched and got some snacks and I cracked my joints to loosen up. Grover got some acorns and played a small tune which apparently Zoe was using for directions.

"Grover, are you sure?" Thalia asked

"Well….Pretty sure." Grover said. "Ninety-nine percent….okay eighty-five percent."

"And you got all this with acorns?" Bianca asked, like she couldn't believe it,0Grover looked offended.

"It's a time-honored tracking spell. I mean, I'm pretty sure I did it right."

"D.C. is about sixty miles from here," Bianca said. "Nico and I…" She frowned. "We used to live there. That's… that's strange. I'd forgotten."

"I dislike this," Zoe said. "We should go straight west. The prophecy said west."

"Oh, like your tracking skills are better?" Thalia growled. Zoe stepped toward her.

"You challenge my skills, you scullion? You know nothing of being a Hunter!"

"Oh, scullion You're calling me a scullion? What the heck is a scullion?" "Whoa, you two," Grover said nervously. "Come on. Not again!"

"Grover's right," I said "and by the way let's not try and kill each other, we've got enemies to do that for us."

"Shut thine mouth Jackson." Zoe said turning to me

"If you want I can get there faster by myself but nooooo we have go together."

"Go jump off a cliff!"

"Been there, done that."

"He's right," Grover chimed in "He once jumped off the Saint Louis Arch."

"And you survived?!" Bianca asked incredulous looking at me.

"Water can't hurt me." I said shrugging. "so jumping into a river 630 feet below and surviving the impact was child's play, and I was a lot less powerful then."

"Anyway," Thallia said "D.C. is our best bet." Zoe didn't look convinced, but she nodded reluctantly.

"Very well. Let us keep moving."

"You're going to get us arrested, driving," Thalia grumbled. "I look closer to sixteen than you do."

"Perhaps," Zoe snapped. "But I have been driving since automobiles were invented. Let us go."

"Where are your wrinkles?" I said jokingly Zoe tried to stab me in the stomach but I let it pass through me.

"Keep quiet I still don't want a _boy_ with the hunters at all."

"You made a bet, an oath and lost, so cry me a river, build a bridge and GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" we all climbed back into the van and sped off towards D.C. A few hours later we arrived in D.C. (I had decided to take a nap which was a good idea)

"Get up Jackson." Zoe growled "we have work to do."

"Okay." Got out of my seat and stretched a bit, "I'll stay here and watch the van since you're so opposed to having me here."

"First good Idea you've had since I met you."

"Remind me, who kicked who kicked who's ass in Capture the Flag?" Zoe grumbled but I knew I had made a point.

"See you in a bit Percy." Thalia said, the other followed Grover into the Air and Space Museum. A block away, the door to a black sedan and a very familiar figure climbed out, I activated my sharingan and he glowed yellow, my heart skipped a beat then accelerated in rage, it was pulled out a cell phone and started speaking into it, then he looked around making sure the coast was clear then followed my friends, however, as I followed, invisible thanks to Annabeth's cap, he went into another building that said 'Close for Private event.' I followed using my Kamui to slip through the doors, I love that ability, When I passed thought the last door I saw a two story building on the balcony had a dozen mortal guards, two scythian dracaena, Luke and Camila. I suppressed my chakra to a level that would hide me in the crowd of mortals, Camila looked around glaring slightly but shrugged when she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sitting in the shadows standing next to them was Atlas, I could sense his Titan energy as he looked down at Thorn.

"Well?" Atlas' voice boomed

"They are here, General." Thorn said

"I know that, where?'

"The rocket museum, General."

"Air and space museum." Luke corrected.

"Shut up Luke." Camila said

"Yes boy, listen to your betters." Thorn said smirking

"Did I give you permission to speak worm?!" Camila unleashed Killer Intent and focused it at Thron, "How many are here Thorn?"

"Four," Thorn responded, "The satyr, Grover Underwood, and the girls with spiky black hair and how do you say, punk clothing, and the horrible shield."

"Thalia," Luke said grimacing

"And two other girls Hunters, one wears a silver circle."

" _That_ one I know." The general growled

"Wait." Luke said suddenly sounding nervous. "You said four correct?" Thorn ignored him

"ANSWER WORM!" Camilla shouted with another blast of Killer Intent

"Y-Yes," Thorn stuttered

"Where is Jackson?" Atlas asked, "He is on this quest too, correct?"

"According to _her_ yes." Luke said

"Where is he?"

"Here." Camila said looking right at me her Sharingan active, "I thought I sensed your chakra, cousin….You've got some balls coming here." Camila jumped down and looked at where I was standing.

"Took you long enough." I said taking off the cap and uncapped Riptide and dawned my armor. "I've been waiting for this chance."

"JACKSON!" Thorn shouted at me as he lunged at me, without even looking at him I dodged his attack and cut his head off, then sliced the rest of him into pieces.

"Pathetic fool." I looked at My cousin activating my own Sharingan, both Camila and I unleashed our chakra and the building started to shake with the power we were unleashing.

"Well Percy, answer me this; how much can you see with those eyes of yours?" Camila asked

"How much is my business, what I see is you, dead at my feet." I said with anger present in my normally calm tone.

"Me Dead huh" Camila said still sitting, he flashes to my 4 O'clock. "Well then let's see if you can make it happen." It started with a Taijutsu, Camila however had a kunai handy only to be blocked. The kunai was blocked again when Camila went to stab me in the eye by my Sword but it was rendered useless to Camila's Taijutsu, she managed to grapple me and she managed to knock the sword from my hand. I, however, came right back with a Chidori and I charged in and ran my Chidori through the ground via. Chidori Stream, this forced Camila to jump only to the knowledge that jumping was what I wanted her to do Camila eventual was stabbed, we ended up back on the ground.

"Hope you enjoyed the little show I put on." I said glaring at my cousin "because there's so much more to me than that because the way I see it. We've only just begun." I said while turning to Camila on a chair as I did the Stabbed Camila broke apart into crows. "Crows, so you learned from Itachi."

"Like I said, Madara's not the only powerful Uchiha in our clans history." We lunged for each other, I was is stopped by Camila and movements were locked and what was to come was another Kage Bunshin armed with three Kunai I let the Kunai pass right through me and I smiled. Then I tossed a demon wind shuriken with Chidori combo breaking a Kunai of Camila only for it to hit a Kage Bunshin. Then came the Katon Jutsu I launched the Gokakyu Camila jumps only for me to follow suit with a Chidori only to miss and blow a small hole in the roof. I kicked Camila and sent her flying towards the other side of the room. I landed on the opposite side and looked at Camila, we both started blazing through signs for our own Jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" we both unleashed a fireball at each other and for a while our fireballs were even, but I pushed more chakra into the attack and it overcame Camila's

"Amaterasu!" Suddenly the black flames roared to life and countered my fireball

" _I want to keep my Rinnegan secret, time for Za Warudo."_ As soon as I issued the command time stopped, I dashed to the right and then closed the distance between Camila. I drew back my fist and punched Camila then unleashed a series of high speed blows, then I jumped back. "Time resumes moving." and once again it heeded my commands, Camila went flying back coughing up blood and she slammed into the wall.

"ENOUGH!" Atlas roared and he jumped down and glared at me, "You had your chance Camila...Luke." He looked at my old foe. "Crush him."

"Stay out of my way Luke, this is a family matter." I paralyzed him with Genjutsu.

"Plant them." Atlas commanded and I saw a man plant several dragon teeth in the ground and watered them with blood, and soon 12 skeleton warriors burst from the ground. "Now Jackson, witness your destruction."

"Pathetic." I tapped into Kurama's chakra and I also gained two horns on my forehead, the right being larger than the left, and a pattern of six magatama markings on my chest. I manifested eight additional Gedo-Dama, which floated in a circular formation behind my body, and was able to form half of Hagoromo's shakujō. My Skin turned Gray and my hair turned white, I had additional magatama markings around my sleeve cuffs and the rim at the bottom of my chakra clothing "Behold the Power of Rinne." I dashed forward, punching and kicking the warriors shattering them, the started reforming, in response I thrust out my hand and Slammed a Gedo-dama into a skull and one of the sets of a body of a skeleton body turned to ash. Everyone stood in silent horror as I disintegrated a warrior that was supposedly unkillable, I looked at all of them and formed a mirrored ram sign. "Senpo: Inton Raiha!" I released a myriads of tangible lightning bolts from my hands to capture the target and destroyed several monsters turning them to dust. "Keep trying, Camila...one day you might be able to dance with me one day...just try not to overuse your eyes….don't want to make it too easy for me." I waved my hand over my face and absorbed myself into My pocket dimension.


	24. Fox Vs Boar

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 5: Boar vs Fox

As I reappeared I was slammed into by Thalia and she looked at me slightly pissed.

"What the heck Percy!" Thalia yelled at me

"Sorry," I scratched the back of my head, "When I exit my pocket dimension I can't feel the exit point so i'm not able to tell what's around me."

"Didn't thee say that they would keep a lookout?" Zoe asked to which I nodded "so then why are thee here?"

"Do you want the full story or the abridged?"

"Abridged." Thalia said, I told them about Thorn, his death, the battle with my cousin, the skeleton warriors and the rest of the info I got from listening in.

"There is another Uchiha?" Zoe said shocked

"Yes, and she has a Mangekyo which means that eventually she will go blind, then she's going to come after me for my eyes." I said looking at them, "Then there is the General, he's aware of my existence and I've proved to them some of my power."

"The General?!" Zoe asked looking horrified, "how can he be here, you're lying!"

"Shall I show you?" Zoe looked at my face, and she knew I was telling the truth. Then we all heard a roar that sound like a turbo engine firing up, a few adults screamed and I heard a kid screech 'Kitty' in delight. Then a lion the size of a Monster truck bounded up the ramp and growled at us.

"Oh, not good." Grover whimpered

"The Nemean Lion," Tahila said "don't move." I smiled looking at the Monster with my sharingan.

"This dance shall prove most entertaining."

"Percy," Thalia warned 'Don't do it." I dashed forward and sliced down with Riptide streaming chidori through the blade. However even with the lightning enhanced blade failed to pierce the skin and it clangged off the Lion's fur the shock of the impact blasted Riptide out of my hand, the Nemean Lion slashed at me but I let it pass through me. I dashed towards my blade and grabbed it then turned to the Lion.

"How about a Colonoscopy?!" I activated my susanoo and Shot the arrow right into the mouth and pinned it to the wall. The Lion dissolved and I grabbed the pelt and looked at the others. "This is mine now."

"Fine." I picked it up and it morphed into a duster with 9 magatama on the sleeves and on the back. I dawneded and then I sensed 11 dark signatures approaching, I turned book and saw 11 skeleton warriors.

"I say we make like hockey players and get the puck out of her." Grover suggested, no one argue and we ran for the van. As we drove down the highway we saw a black military helicopter following us, we tried to swerve through traffic but we were making very little progress and the helicopter was gaining. "We need to ditch the van, they know it!"

"There!' Bianca said "that parking lot."

"We'll be trapped." zoe protested

"Trust me," we did as Bianca asked and ran down some steps. "Subway entrance we'll got south, Alexandria."

"Anything." we bought our tickets (with my money, yeah you're welcome Zoe) and ran through the turnstile and only looked back once we were on the southbound train.

"Nice move Bianca." I sad as we continued through the countryside.

"NIco and I saw it as we passed through last summer, which was weird because we used to live here so it was new."

"New?" Grover asked, "That subway station looks ancient."

"I guess," bianca said "but trust me, when we lived her as little kids, there was no subway." Just then the sound of a helicopter blades got close.

"All those in favor of switching trains?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Motion passed." we switched trainas and eventually we ended up at a dead end. The area around us was industrial cars over in snow, like they haven't move in years. A homeless guy was standing next to a trashcan fire. We must have looked pathetic because he smiled a toothless smile at us.

"Y'all need to warm up? Com on over." he said we huddled around the fire, I was comfortable thanks to all the temperature regulation seals and new fur coat.

"Anyone have any ideas on how to get west?"

"I have a couple." I said. "My perfect Susanoo can fly, we'll need to stop for breaks to allow my chakra to recharge but that could get us there fast."

"Assuming dad doesn't blast you out of the sky." Thalia pointed out.

"Good point, plan B is a friend."

"This friend wouldn't be 200 stories tall and have 9 tails would he?" Grover asked apprehensively.

"Maybe."

"NO/ _ **NO!"**_ everyone protested, even Kurama.

"How about contacting Chiron?" Bianca suggested.

"No," Zoe said, "he cant help us now." I looked around, getting more and more frustrated with the fact that Annabeth was in danger and I could do nothing about it.

"You know," The homeless man said "You're never completely without friends, you kids need a train going west?"

"Yeah, you know one?" I asked, he pointed this hand and I saw a car carrier freight train which I swear wasn't there 30 seconds ago. We all climbed aboard, an hour later we were speeding along the countryside, eventually I sat in the car next o thalia, I looked at her.

"You alright, Percy?" She asked, not looking at me. "I mean you've been pretty dark lately."

"It's hard to describe, it's almost like I've lost another part of myself, I'm worried about Annabeth."

"Don't worry Percy we'll save her," I smiled at Thalia and then I saw how she held herself and I had a memory of how Zoe comforted one of the hunters.

"They tried to recruit you, that's why you hate Zoe." Thalia stiffened slightly.

"Yeah, we ran into them on our way to camp Half-Blood, Zoe tried to recruit me but I would have to leave Luke and Annabeth."

" _ **But you said know, why?"**_ Kurama asked looking through my eyes.

"You love him," I said "you couldn't leave Luke because you loved him." Thalia looked at me a murderous expression on her face, but soon her expression turned sad.

"Yes, I loved him, It was one sided at first but as we traveled more I think he felt it too, or at least I thought so, that was until I learned what he did you my tree and why."

"You know we'll have to fight him, there's no way around it."

"Get out." Thalia commanded, and I did, I went to grover's lamborghini and sat in the driver seat and started spinning Riptide's pen form in my hand, thinking about ANnabeth slightly afraid of what I might see when I dreamt.

"Don't be afraid of dreams, kid." A voice said next to me and I turned to see the homeless guy sitting next to me, I activated my sharingan and, as I suspected, the man glowed gold indicating he is a god..

" _ **Okay when and how?"**_ Kurama asked

" _Don't know, gods do that a lot."_ I said

"If it weren't for dreams," the homeless god said "I wouldn't know half the stuff I know about the future, they're better than Olympian Tabloids." he cleared his throat and held up his hand dramatically. "dreams like a podcast, downloading truth in my ears, they tell me cool stuff."

"Hello, Apollo." I said, smiling. Apollo placed his finger on his lips,

"I'm incognito, call me Fred."

"A god named Fred?" I raised an eyebrow

"Zeus has a very strict rule, hands off when it comes to mortal quests, even when something is seriously wrong, but no one messes with my babe sister, no one."

"So can you help us?"

"I already am." Apollo pointed outside and I saw we were moving very fast. I turned back and saw a small green book fell out of Apollo's pocket, I snatched it up and looked at it, the book had a white figure drawn on the top with Japanese writing that spelled out 'Icha Icha' and small thought bubbles with hearts with circles with slash marks through them. Kurama started laughing and I looked at the Biju, then back at the God of Prophecy. (A/N: Credit to Habu2010 for this idea, we talked and I like it.)

"Apollo….where did you get this?"

"uhhhh...LOOK A DISTRACTION!" I blocked Apollo's hand and looked at him

"Where? Did you? Get this book?"

"From some Japanese priestess of Amaterasu, she told me it was a legacy from her family that spans back generations. She was gorgeous, luscious blond hair, smooth silky skin, with some whisker marks on her face and a chest of epic proportions."

" _ **Hey Percy,"**_ Kurama said " _ **I want to talk to Apollo, switch with me."**_

"Apollo, a friend wants to talk to you." I switched Kurama and he looked at the God

" **This girl, what was her name?"**

"Her name is Namiko Namikaze." Apollo said

" **Ah she is quite the spit fire, quite like her ancestors,"** Kurama smiled a bit, " **But as I recall she isn't all that fond of people trying to hit on her without warrant."**

"Yeah, and boy did I learn that the hard way."

" **Let me guess, her eyes turned white while the veins around her eyes bulged."**

"Yes, how did you-?"

' **Then jabbed you in the stomach knocking you out."**

"How?"

" **Her ancestor Himawari did the same to Naruto when she was a child."**

"Well her brother writes them a lot and this is a rewrite of one that some guy named Jiraiya wrote." Kurama laughed a bit

" **If Jiraiya could see them now."** Kurama switched back with

"So do you know where Artemis is?" I asked Apollo frowned,

"I know and see a lot but even I don't know that. Shoe's clouded from me, and I don't like that."

"And Annabeth?" Apollo frowned again,

"You mean that girl you lost? Hmm, I don't know." I glared at Apollo my eyebrow twitching suddenly I felt a weird sensation like I was being watched, I tried to figure it out but the sensation left as soon as it came, I looked at Apollo who was looking at me concerned.

"I just got the strangest sensation, like I was being watched."

"Yeah, I felt it too but less so, as if they were looking at you but saw me. You should be careful not everything out there is as benevolent as I am."

Do you know what monster Artemis is seeking?"

"No, but there is someone who might, if you haven't found it by the time you reach San Francisco seek out Nereus, The Old Man of the Sea. He has a long memory, sharp eye and a gift of Knowledge sometimes kept obscure from my oracle."

"Can't you explain the prophecy?"

"You might as well ask an artist to explain his art, or a poet his poems, it defeats the purpose, the answer is only clear in the search."

"In other words you don't know." Apollo checked his watch,

"Look at the time, I've got to go I doubt I'll be able to help you gain Percy, remember what I said, get some sleep. When you return I expect a Haiku when you are victorious."

"Wait a second, don't you-!" Apollo snapped his fingers and I fell asleep. In my dream, I was somebody else. I was wearing an old-fashioned Greek tunic, which was a little too breezy downstairs, and laced leather sandals. The Nemean Lion's skin was wrapped around my back like a cape, and I was running somewhere, being pulled along by a girl who was tightly gripping my hand.

"Hurry!" she said. It was too dark to see her face clearly, but I could hear the fear in her voice. "He will find us!" It was nighttime, a million stars blazed above, we were running through tall grass, and the scent of a thousand different flowers made the air intoxicating. It was a beautiful garden, and yet the girl was leading me through it, as if we were about to die.

"I'm not afraid," I tried to tell her.

"You should be!" she said, pulling me along, she had long dark hair braided down her back. Her silk robes glowed faintly in the starlight, we raced up the side of the hill. She pulled me behind a thorn bush and we collapsed, both breathing heavily. I didn't know why the girl was scared, the garden seemed so peaceful, and I felt strong, stronger than I was now and maybe even stronger than I was when using Senjutsu.

"There is no need to run," I told her. My voice sounds deeper, but just about as confident and it lacked my trademark 'Dancing' verbal tick. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

"Not this one," the girl said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way." The hurt in her voice surprised me. She was really concerned, almost like she cared about me.

"I don't trust your father," I said.

"You should not," the girl agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die.'" I chuckled.

"Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

"I… I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out… they would disown me."

"Then there's nothing for it." I stood up, rubbing my hands together.

"Wait.'" the girl said. She seemed to be agonizing over a decision. Then, her fingers trembling, she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair.

"If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. My immortal power." The girl breathed on the pin and it glowed faintly. It gleamed in the starlight like polished abalone. "Take it," she told me. "And make of it a weapon." I laughed.

"A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"

"It may not," she admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn." The girl's voice softened my heart. I reached down and took the hairpin, and as I did, it grew longer and heavier in my hand, until I held a familiar bronze sword.

"Well balanced," I said. "Though I usually prefer to use my bare hands. What shall I name this blade?"

"Anaklusmos," the girl said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea." Before I could thank her, there was a trampling sound in the grass, a hiss like air escaping a tire, and the girl said, "Too late! He is here!" I sat bolt upright in the Lamborghini's drivers seat. Grover was shaking my arm.

"Percy," he said. "It's morning. The train's stopped. Come on!" I started to shake off my drowsiness. Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca had already rolled up the metal curtains. Outside were snowy mountains dotted with pine trees, the sun rising red between two peaks. I fished my pen out of my pocket and stared at it. Anaklusmos, the Ancient Greek name for Riptide. A different form, but I was sure it was the same blade I'd seen in my dream. And I was sure of something else, too. The girl I had seen was Zoe Nightshade.

(Annabeth POV)

I was leaning against one of the many downed pillars a small digital camera in my hand, I was chained to the pillars, I had some gray streaks in my hair which I wasn't happy about. Camila was leaning against another pillar glaring at me.

"How's it going Blondie?" She asked, rubbing her neck and the marks that my Stand had left on it.

"Kiss my ass." I growled at her my stand flickering on my hand.

"Is that an Invitation?" She smiled raising her eyebrows

"Touch me and you'll regret it."

"You use your tongue with such skill and precision all ready." She laughed a bit "you'd be pretty good at pleasing a woman."

"Will you shut up!"

"You are no fun, you know that?" She glared at me "There are times that I don't get what Percy sees in you and other times I do."

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you how _not fun_ I can be!" Camila rolled her eyes

"I've thought that keeping you company but if you're going to threaten me I'm just going to leave." She did just that leaving me alone, I smiled a bit as once again I outwitted my captors. I looked at the digital camera and focused

"Ganzu Ando Rōzezu." The purple thorns sprung from my hand a I tapped the screen with the hand covered in the vines. The screen flickered to life and displayed an image, however it wasn't what was in the lense sight it showed a map of the USA and it showed Percy's face lose to the border of New Mexico. I focused more on Percy and the map zoomed in and I saw Percy sitting on a training talking to Apollo the picture showed me what the god looked like under his disguise, Percy looked upset about something. " _With Apollo helping them They'll get here in no time."_ I thought I saw stiffen and look around as if he could sense my presence. I heard footsteps approaching and I hid the camera and sat still giving an aura like I was helpless but annoyed, like I had for days. Luke walked into view a smile on his face, I had to fight the urge to strangle him with Ganzu Ando Rōzezu.

"So, how's my favorite prisoner doing?" He asked

"Piss off."

"Just as feisty as ever I see."

"You know the moment Percy gets here you're going to die right?"

"Ah dear Annabeth, I _want_ them to reach her it's all part of the plan and then we shall destroy Olympus."

"I look forward to seeing you fail, just like you fail at pleasing women, I can see why Camila is a Lesbian." Luke growled and reached for his sword, but I smiled and, too late, Luke realized the trap I had him wrapped up in Ganzu Ando Rōzezu. "How about a taste of Hamon?" yellow electricity shot up the vines and Luke's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed. I grabbed the camera again and focused on the small stone I had seen in one of my dreams, a heart shaped red stone with a small gold cross in the center. Once more the screen lit up and seemed to focus on the mountain I was on. Then it shifted to the golden coffin of Kronos and I saw it hanging on a golden necklace wrapped on one of the corners. I grabbed the key that I had stashed in my pocket unlocked my shackles and ran over to grab the stone. I put the necklace on tucking it in my shirt and I could feel it start to sync with my breathing and heartbeat.

"Well, well, well." a voice said behind me, I turned to see a black hair girl with fiery red staring at m. "you're in a lot of trouble little girl." I could tell by looking at her that she was Empusai, she lunged at me, I threw a punch at her my hand glowing a bright yellow. The Empusai grabbed my hand and then screamed in pain as the hamon flood up her arm.

"Bad move, bitch." Before she could utter one more word I shoved my hand down her throat destroying her brain. I went back to where I was supposed to be chained and I locked myself up again, I smiled remembering when I asked Percy to tie me up. " _Maybe I might ask Percy if he wants to do some BDSM play….though that won't be until much later."_

(Percy POV)

When we arrived in a mountain town nested in a snow capped peak. The air was thin and cold, I gave Thalia my lion skin coat so she wouldn't freeze, I gave Grover a small jacket that was covered in my temperature regulation seals. I told them all about my meeting with Apollo and how he suggested that we go see Nereus if we reached San Francisco.

"That's good, but we have to get there first." Grover said I nodded and we continued our trek and eventually we reached a coffee shop, Grover and Zoe went inside. Thalia, Bianca and I went to a grocery store. Thalia asked how we could leave without a car, we got an answer but it wasn't a good one. Thalia left to find more info which left Bianca and I which was kinda awkward for me, considering I punched her lights out.

"So, I sad looking at Bianca "How do you like being a hunter so far?"

"You're not mad about me joining them are you/"

"I was never mad at you, just Zoe and the hunters in general for tying to get Annabeth to join."

"I hope we find her, Annabeth, she's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Fat lot of good it did for her." I said bitterly.

"Don't blame yourself, Percy, you risked your life to save my brother and me. I mean that was seriously brave, if I hadn't met you I wouldn't have felt comfortable with leaving Nico at camp. You're a good guy Percy."

"Even though I knocked you out during Capture the Flag?"

"Well I'm sure what I got was nothing compared to the others."

"True." I laughed at bianca. "So what's the story with you and Nico." I twirled my pen. "Where did you go before Westover Hall?"

"I think we were in a boarding school in D.C. It was son long."

"You never lived with your mortal parents? I mean your mortal parent."

"We were told that our parents were dead, there was a bank trust, a lot of of money, and a lawyer would check on us every once and a while. Then Nico and I would have to leave the school."

"Why?"

"We had to go somewhere, I remember it was important, we traveled a long way, stayed in a Hotel for a few weeks, then a different Lawyer came an got us and we stated going to Westover." I stood there looking out at the mountains. Grover and Zoe came back with pastries and coffee, I got a blueberry muffin.

"Grover, can you do that tracking spell again," I asked "it would help us."

"Uh, I think so." Grover said then he froze, I was about to ask what was wrong, when a warm breeze rustled past, like a gust of springtime had gotten lost in the middle of winter. Fresh air seasoned with wildflowers and sunshine. And something else almost like a voice, trying to say something, a warning. Zoe gasped.

"Grover, thy cup." Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away a flock of tiny doves. Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. We gathered around him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"Hey!" Thalia said, running up from the street. "I just… What's wrong with Grover?"

"I don't know," I said. "He collapsed."

"Uuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned.

"Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here." We made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes.

"Back up." I said as we saw them we started to, then two more Skeletons coner us by block out return path. "Oh for the love of! Amaterasu!" I igninted one of the Skeleton did not react but his pals did, they pointed their guns at me as if they had just realized I was the genuine threat. As one they shot at me, with my eyes I could see the path they were talking and sliced them all in half using Riptide and raiton Chakra. I got to lose one of the first one and, with the skill of a master, sliced the skeleton to pieces, then kicked the skull and spine in different directions. I turned just in time to see Bianca stab on in the chest causing it to burst into flames and collapse into a pile of ash and a police badge.

"How did you do that?' Zoe asked incredulously

"Lucky stab?" Bianca answer shrugging,

"Do it again!" Zoe order, I was about to unleash Mokuton to ensnare the warriors when Grover moaned.

"A gift."

"A gift?" I muttered I look at at Bianca and shifted my left eye to the Rinnegan and nearly gasped at what I saw, a silhouette of Hades standing behind her before I could figure out what this meant for the future. A mighty roar echoed and a boar the size of small elephant burst through the two remaining skeletons.

"REEEEEET!" It squealed and charged us I went to attack it , but Grover yelled,

"Don't kill it.'" The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!" The boar said

"REEEEEEET!" and swung its tusk. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. I had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express.

"Yeah, I feel blessed!" I said. "Scatter!" we all ran in different directions and for a moment the boar was confused.

"It want's to kill us!" Thalia shouted

"Of course it does, it's wild. Grover replied

"So how is that a blessing?" Bianca asked

"Fuck this." I crouched on all fours and tapped into Kurama's chakra forming 9 chakra tails, this caused the boar to pause as it's primal instincts consumed it. The board turned to me as if It knew that I was a predator, a hunter.

"REEEEEET!" THe boar turned tail and ran, I didn't waste a second tearing after it, over my shoulder I heard Grover shout

"Remember, don't kill it!"

" **No promises."** I called back, the boar ran down a train tunnel, which proved to be the only thing big enough for it to escape from me with, after a few seconds it found itself on a cliff with a narrow bridge spanning the gap. Seeing that it was trapped It runed to face me, it was afraid but I knew better than to think it wouldn't attack. I crouched and I let loose a animalistic growl, the boar took one step back but almost fell off the cliff. It looked at me in the eyes and, thinking quickly, I ensnared it in Genjutsu with my sharingan and controlled it. I stopped drawing on Kurama's chakra and walked over to it.

"Percy Jackson!" Thalia voice called out from the tunnel as I saw her march over to me, her whole body glowing with electricity "That was by far the dumbest thing I have ever seen anyone do for ahhhhhhhhhhh." Thalia froze as she saw how far down the cliff was and had that wild look in her eye that she had when she was on Apollo's bus.

"You're afraid of heights?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"S-so what?!"

"Nothing, I just feel it's kinda Ironic that the daughter of the Lord of the Skies is afraid of heights." A few minutes later all of us were gathered at the bottom of the cliff, (I had to place Thalia in my pocket dimension as the pig and I jumped off the cliff).

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."

"Hold up," Thalia said irritably. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing." Grover looked over, distracted.

"It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Fun," I said. "Like… pig cowboys." Grover nodded.

"We need to get aboard. I wish… I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

"What's gone?" Grover didn't seem to hear me. He walked over to the boar and jumped onto its back. Grover took out his pipes, he started playing a snappy tune and tossed an apple in front of the boar. The apple floated and spun right above the boar's nose, and the boar went nuts, straining to get it.

"Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great." She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left plenty of room for the rest of us. Zoe and Bianca walked toward the boar.

"Wait a second," I said. "Do you two know what Grover is talking about this wild blessing?"

"Of course," Zoe said. "Did you not feel it in the wind? It was so strong… I never thought I would sense that presence again."

"What presence?" She stared at me like I was an idiot (which I wasn't but I still wanted to punch her for the look alone)

"The Lord of the Wild, of course. Just for a moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."


	25. I make a New Landmark

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 6: I make a new Landmark

We rode the boar until sunset, which was about as much as my back end could take. Imagine riding a giant steel brush over a bed of gravel all day. That's about how comfortable boar-riding was. I have no idea how many miles we covered, but the mountains faded into the distance and were replaced by miles of flat, dry land. The grass and scrub brush got sparser until we were galloping (do boars gallop?) across the desert. As night fell, the boar came to a stop at a creek bed and snorted. He started drinking the muddy water, then ripped a saguaro cactus out of the ground and chewed it, needles and all.

"This is as far as he'll go," Grover said. "We need to get off while he's eating." No one needed convincing, we slipped of the boar's back I used Hashirama's Healing prowess and Kurama's chakra to regenerate the damage from my saddle sores, I shared a bit of Kurama's Chakra to the others to heal them which they all expressed gratitude for. (Even Zoe.) After the third saguaro and another drink of muddy water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back to the east.

"It Likes the mountains better," I said shrugging

"Can't say I blame it." Thalia replied "Look." Ahead of us was a two-lane road have covered with sand, on the other side of the road was a cluster of building too small to be a tow, a boarded up house, a taco shoop that looked like it hadn't been open since before Zoe was born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said Gila Claw, Arizona hanging crooked over the door. Beyond that was a range hills that after closer inspection it was a gigantic junkyard that seems to go on forever.

"Neat." I pointed at all the stuff

"Don't suppose we'll find a car rental, wouldn't have another boar up your sleeve." Thalia asked Grover he didn't respond he was sniffing the wind looking nervous. He threw some acorns out of his pocket onto the dand and played a little tune and the acorns rearranged to a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us." He said "Those five nuts right there."

I think Percy is the little deformed one." Zoe said. I made a hand sign and the acorn sprung to life and formed a small tree that tried to strangle Zoe who tried to fight it off while I laughed.

"That cluster over there means danger." Grover said

"Monsters?" Thalia asked

"I don't smell anything but the acorns never lie, our next challenge…" He point to the junkyard, with the sun going down the junkyard looked like an alien planet. We diced to set up camp for the night and try the junkyard in the morning as no one wanted to dumpster dive in the dark.

"Hey," I said gaining everyones' attention. "wanna see something cool?"

"Sure." Bianca said I Weaved signs

"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!" I slammed my palms on the ground soon a wooden house sprung to life

"How?" Zoe asked her eyes widened in shock

"By mixing earth chakra in one hand and water chakra in the other then adding Yang chakra I can create whole forests and breath life into them as if they were growing for 100 years."

"Thee can create whole forests?"

"You." Thalia corrected "Not thee."

"But you use you for the beginning of a sentence."

"And the end, no thou, no thee just you."

"I HATE THIS LANGUAGE!" Zoe threw her hands in the air "It changes too often!"

"Nice night out, great view of the stars." I said looking up through the sky dome that was there.

"Amazing, I've never seen the Milky Way before." Bianca said

"This is nothing, in old days there were more, whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution." I looked at the sky with my Sharingan taking in the view commiting it all to memory. "How did you unlock the Mangekyo sharingan, thy mother unlocked it during World War One."

"Fighting the Minotaur and through intense training with my sensei."

"How did the sky look back then Zoe?" Bianca asked

"Like a diamond mine."

"If only Pan were here," Grover sighed "he would set things right." Zoe nodded saidly "Maybe it was the coffee, I was drinking coffee when the wind came maybe if I drink more coffee."

" _ **I wonder how he would react to the Shinju?"**_ Kurama asked

" _He'd either try to hump it or you know I don't want to know."_ I said back

"What I want to know," Thalia said looking at Bianca, Is how you destroyed one of those zombies, they're still out there and we need to know how to fight them." Bianca shook her head

"I don't know, I just stabbed it and it burst into flames."

"Never mind," Zoe told her "we will find the answer, in the meantime we should plan our next move. If we can find the road we might be able to hitchhike to the nearest city, I think it might be Las Vegas."

"NO!" Bianca shouted beating me to it. "Not there!"

"Why?"

'Nico and I stayed there for a while, I think we were traveling for a while and the, I can't remember." I had a very bad thought about the hotel that Annabeth, Grover and I, I looked at Grover who had the same look on his face.

"Bianca, the hotel you stayed at," I started "it wouldn't be called the Lotus Hotel and Casino would it?" Bianca eyes widened.

"How did you know that?"

"Shit." I swore

"Wait," Thalia asked "What is the lotus Hotel and Casino?"

"A couple of years ago," Is tared "Grover, Annabeth and I got trapped three it's designed so you never want to leave, we stayed for an hour or so, when we came out, five days had passed, it makes time speed up or stand still I'm not sure."

"No," Bianca said, "no, it's not possible."

"You said that someone came and got you out." I remembered

"Yes."

"What did he look like? What did he say?"

"I...I don't remember, please, I really don't want to talk about it." Zoe sat forward he eyes knit with concern

"You said that Washington D.C. had changed when you went back last summer you didn't remember the subway teign ther."

"Yes but-"

"Bicanna," Zoe said "Can you tell me the name of the president of the United States?"

"Barack Obama, don't be silly."

"And who is the president before that?" Bianca thought for a while

"Roosevelt." Zoe swallowed hard

"Franklin or Theodore?"

"Franklin, like F.D.R. Drive."

"Bianca," I started. "F.D.R. was not the last president, that was about 70 years ago."

"That's impossible." Bianca said, "I-I'm not that old." She started at her hands as if to make sure they weren't wrinkled. Thalia's eyes turned sad, I guess she knew what it was like being pulled out of time for a while.

"It's okay Bianca, the important thing is that you and Nico are safe, you made it out." Thalia said

"But that's what I'd like to know." I said "how did you do it, Grover, Annabeth and I barely escaped, and we were only there for an hour, how did you escape after being there so long?"

"I told you." Bianca said, she looked ready to cry "A man came and said it was time to go and-"

"But who, why did he do it?" Before she could respond a blazing light appeared outside and two hure powers entered my sensory range, one was very familiar, the other was unknown but still powerful, and I knew that spelled trouble. I donned my armor and jumped out the window phasing through it, I landed on the ground looking at the lights, then I heard the sound of a car engine I moved out of the way as a white limo slid to a stop in front of me. The others opened the door and joined me weapons at the read, the door opened and I jumped back as a sword jutted out and I landed on the roof as the owner of the sword laughed.

"Looks like you're still a warrior at heart, punk." A Familiar voice ssid

"Ares." I growled uncapping my blade, and everyone drew their weapons and pointed them at him

"At ease." My sword and everyone else's weapons were blasted out of our hands. "THis is a peaceful meeting." He glared at me and I activated my Sharingan "Of course I'd like to take your head as a trophy."

"Come and get it, if you have the balls," I tuanteted "or maybe you'd like another high temperature tanning session."

"While I'd love to put you in your place, but there is someone who wants to talk to you, and I never behead an enemy in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked. Ares looked over at her.

"Well, well. I heard you were back." He lowered his sword. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?" Ares smiled, enjoying the attention.

"Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not them." He jutted his chin toward Zoe and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes."

"A shockingly similar comparison of your sexlife." I said laughing at Ares who growled and turned to me

"At least I've had sex." He smiled "And I'm not pinning after some lousy daughter of Athena, my girl's a 20 out of 10."

"I highly doubt if I got lucky with Aphrodite that she'd stay with you, she'd dump you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah right." I laughed at Ares' expression then channeled chakra into a storage seal and a small Picture popped out. I tossed it at at Ares who caught it, his face went blood red with fury. The picture was of Aphrodite winking at the camera with a hand written note 'Iris-Message me' Ares growled at me "How did you get this?"

"She offered a threesome with Annabeth, do you think I'm gonna turn that down?" I swear Ares was going to bust a vein and I saw Grover had a slight nose bleed. Ares snapped his fingers and the taco stand opened up and glared at me,

"Get inside and if you try anything I'll kill you."

"Sure you will." I laughed jumping down and phased through Ares and walked into the car, when I got in the car I saw the very goddess Ares and I were talking about.

"Hello, Percy." Aphrodite smiled at me

"Lady Aphrodite." I said

"Please Percy,"she said "no need to be so formal, with me."

"Would you rather I greet you with a kiss?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Percy you're playing with fire." Aphrodite said in a sensual voice running a finger down my chestplate, "you don't try and out flirt the Goddess of Love." I smiled a bit

"Such stunning beauty should be worshiped, you have rightfully earned your title." I said brushing my hand against Aphrodite's cheek causing her to blush. I leaned in my face inches from hers, Unknown to her the those who were transmigants of Indra had a second Kekkei genkai, the charm of the Uchiha, it was something that made most women weak at the knees just by getting close to us, I was using it now to gain the upper hand and get Ares pissed at me, which judging by the rage I could feel from outside was working.

"Such a flirt," Aphrodite said.

"I learned from the best."

"Now onto the reason why I'm here."

"To tell me where Annabeth is?"

"No, I leave those details up to you."

"Oh well," I shrugged my shoulders,

"It's been too long since we've had a tragic love story."

"Hold up tragic, if anything happens to her I'll…!" I unleashed my chakra as my rage grew making the car shudder and I glared at Aphrodite.

"Take it easy, Percy, I'm on your side."

"I'm sorry, but I don't take kindly to threats against Annabeth."

"Love conquers all, Look at Helen and Paris, did they let anything get between them?"

"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get hundreds of people killed?"

"Pft, that's not the point, follow your heart Percy."

"That's the hard part, My heart and My mind agree on things and disagree on others. My heart says to save Annabeth and forget everyone else while my mind says I need to save Olympus and Save Annabeth."

"Well I agree that both are important let the Olympians take care of Olympus, focus on Annabeth."

"Well any advice on that matter?"

"Be careful in my Husband's junkyard."

"Wait what?" Just then Ares dragged me out by the back of my Armor, my audience with the Goddess of Love was over.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right here and now?" Ares growled at me

"If you think you're man enough to come and try then please. Be. My. Guest." I taunted my sharingan flaring to life and I unleashed my Killer Intent, my chakra responding in accord. I started laughing like a madman and even Ares looked quite unnerved at my overwhelming confidence in my strength. The others had come out to see me ready to attack the War God for a second time and even started backing up in fear at my laughter. "I've been Itching for an excuse to cut loose for DAYS now if you're going to try something DO IT! COME AT ME! TRY TO STRIKE ME DOWN! I haven't got all day!" Ares actually backed up, something I found odd, and it was only then that I saw Kurama's image behind me, he was mimicking my pose, my laugh, everything and for the first time Ares knew true fear. Ares and the car vanished in a swirl of fire and I was left with my dwindling insanity as I slowly stopped laughing and calmed down. I looked at the others who were rooted to the spot, eyes widened in fear. "Sorry you had to see that."

"That. was TERRIFYING!" Zoe said the first to regain her voice "I never want to see that again for as long as I live."

"For once," Thalia said "Zoe and I agree on something."

"What did she want?" Grover asked

"She warned us about touching anything in her husband's junkyard and, some other things."

"I doubt the Goddess of Love would make a special trip all the way to see thee." Zoe said

"Well it's the truth so just shut up and let's focus on getting out of here. Which way do we go?"

"That way." She pointed "that way is west."

"And you know this because?" Zoe rolled her eyes at me "Ursa Major is in the north so that way must be west." I shrugged my shoulders and turned to the direction Zoe pointed.

"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!" We'd reached the crest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors.

"Whoa," Bianca said. "That stuff... Some of it looks like real gold."

"It is, " Thalia said grimly. "Like Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods. "

"Junk?" Grover picked up a beautiful crown made of gold, silver, and jewels. It was broken on one side, as if it had been split by an axe. "You call this junk?" He bit off a point and began to chew. "It's delicious!" Thalia swatted the crown out of his hands.

"I'm serious!"

"Look!" Bianca said. She raced down the hill, tripping over bronze coils and golden plates, she picked up a bow that glowed silver in moonlight. "A Hunter's bow!" She yelped in surprise as the bow began to shrink, and became a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon. "It's just like Percy's sword!" Zoe's face was grim.

"Leave it, Bianca. "

"But-"

"It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed." Bianca reluctantly set the hair clip down.

"I don't like this place," Thalia said. She gripped the shaft of her spear.

"You think we're going to get attacked by killer refrigerators?" I asked, she gave me a hard look. "Zoe is right, Percy. Things get thrown away here for a reason. now come on, let's get across the yard."

"That's the second time you've agreed with Zoe, " I muttered, but Thalia ignored me. We started picking our way through the hills and valleys of junk. The stuff seemed to go on forever, and if it hadn't been for Ursa Major, we would've gotten lost. All the hills pretty much looked the same to me. I'd like to say we left stuff alone, but there was too much cool stuff not to check out, I found an electric guitar, I had to remind myself not to seal it into my pocket dimension. Finally, we saw the edge of the graveyard about half a mile ahead of us, the lights of a highway stretching through the desert, but between us and the road was….

" _ **Are those….TOES?!"**_ Kurama asked

" _I think so."_

Let's go around," Thalia said "Far around."

"I could carry us all over...provided you wanna see my perfect Susanoo." Thalia paled slightly at my mentioning the perfect Susanoo.

"That's, not a bad Idea." Bianca said there was a loud 'Ping!' Thalia hefter her spear, Zoe drew her bow and I formed a blade out of a gedo dama, then I realized it was only Grover, he had throw a piece of scrap metal at the toes and hit one, making a deep echo, as if the column were hollow.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe demanded and Grover cringed.

"I don't like fake feet?"

"Come on." Thalia looked at me "Around."

"Okay." I shrugged as we walked around the gigantic toes, after a few minutes of walking, we finally stepped onto the highway, an abandoned but well-lit stretch of black asphalt.

"We made it out," Zoe said "thank the gods." Apparently the gods didn't want to be thanked, as at that moment, I heard a sound like a thousand trash compactors crushing metal. I spun around, behind us, the scrap mountain was boiling, rising ut. The ten toes tiled over and I saw they were actually real toes, the thing rose up was abronz gigant in full Greek battle armor. He was very tall, he gleamed wickedly in the moonlight, he looked down at us, as his face was deformed, the left side was partly melted off, his jointes creaked with rust, and across his armored chest was 'Wash me' "Talos!" Zoe gasped

"Not good." I said

"This can be the original, it's too small, a prototype, or defective model maybe." Talos apparently didn't like that word, he moved his hand to his sword belt and unsheathed his sword, the sound was horrible the blade was a hundred feet long, easy. It looked rusty and dull but I didn't figure that matter.

"Someone took something." Zoe said "Who took something?" She stared accusingly at me.

"Nope." Bianca didn't say anything, she looked guilty but that didn't matter as Talos took one step forward closing half the distance between us making the ground shake.

"RUN!" Grover yelped,

" _Great idea."_ I thought as I rolled my eyes, "Susanoo!" I entered the Susanoo that still had the two faces and four arms, but it wasn't my perfect Susanoo, the others split up. Thalia drew her shield and held it up as she ran down the highway. The giant swung his sword and took out a row of power lines, which exploded in sparks and scattered across Thalia's path. Zoe's arrows whistled toward the creature's face but shattered harmlessly against the metal. Grover brayed like a baby goat and went climbing up a mountain of metal. I punched Talos in the chest with my Susanoo, my attacks dented the thing and caused it to fall backwards. "Time to burn things up," I started weaving handsigns "Katon: Gouka Messitsu!" I spat out a wave of fire at Talos melting the bronze on his skin and most of his body where the flames licked it.

"Great!" Zoe shouted genuinely happy "Keep burning it!" I stopped my jutsu in order to gain my breath back, Talos' breastplate was melting and it turned on me clearly pissed of. It drew its sword back and slashed at me but I counted with my own Susanoo's blade, Talos drew his hand back and Punched my Susanoo causing me to slide backwards with the force of the blow, there were large cracks in the Susanoo and I shook off the blow and stood back up.

"Yasaka Magatama!" I tossed the Susanoo beads at Talos and they exploded blowing Talos backwards.

"Nice shot Percy!" Bianca called out, I formed a crossbow and arrow and fired it at the giant ripping right through the weaken armor like a ballista. I clenched my fist my chakra flaring up.

"Enough of these childish games." My susanoo transformed into its Perfect form, I formed a hand sign with My Susanoo "Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku." The Susanoo inhaled and the unleashed a typhoon of flames, Talos was melting from the intense heat and I smiled sickly. "Burn out." after a few seconds later I canceled out the flames, Talos was almost a pile of melted bronze, "Time to die." The Susanoo formed two more hands and I weaved three simultaneous handsigns "Tengai Shinsei!" A huge shadow started cover the moon as a Huge meteorite fell to earth, I moved over towards my friends and then I draped my Susanoo around them and looked towards Talos "Stay in the Susanoo, It will protect you from the blast wave."

"Blast wa-?" Zoe started then the meteor made impact, shaking the ground with a mighty tremor, a wave of dust blew over us. When the dust settled the junkyard was in complete disarray, Talos was crushed under the rock and sparking and sputtering, as the others looked at the devastation. "Holy Crap." Zoe said the first to regain her voice, "remind me to never piss thee off again,"

"I agree." Thalia said, she looked around, "Wait, where is Bianca?" Everyone looked around and we didn't see Bianca.

"Way to go Jackson!" Zoe shouted "thou cost Lady Artemis another hunter!"

"Don't try and pull that on me!" I looked around extending my sensory range to sense Bianca and I couldn't find anything. I dismissed my Susanoo and landed on the ground, I found a small figurine on the ground, I picked it up and sealed it into a storage seal as I could sense traces of Bianca's chakra on it. I looked around and found a small lock of her hair and made a Kage Bunshin. "I think I can bring her back."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a Kinjutsu that I learned from one of my teachers called Edo Tensei."

"Edo tensei?"

"Translated into english is means Impure World Reincarnation, with the cost of a living vessal I can summon a dead soul back to the world of the living, after that I can use a different technique to revive her completely."

"Impossible, no one can revive the dead."

"Watch me." I weaved some signs and clapped my hands. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." Nothing happened

"HA!" Zoe laughed "I told thee that summoning the dead is impossible."

" _Did I do the Jutsu right Kurama?"_

" _ **From what I saw from Mito's memories when Tobirama created the Jutsu and what Sasuke saw with his sharingan you did it perfectly."**_ Kurama responded

" _Then why didn't it work."_

" _ **One: Thanatos takes his job very seriously,"**_ I laughed a bit at that " _ **Two: Her soul is isn't in the pure realm or the afterlife, Three, she's still alive."**_

" _How should I make sure Edo Tensei still works?"_

" _ **Uhh,"**_ Kurama seemed to be searching for something, " _ **Found it!"**_ Kurama's claw reached through the air and handed me a strain of Madara's hair. " _ **Test it on Madara."**_

" _Okay."_

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Thalia screamed as she saw the claw appear in thin air.

"Not important." I weaved the signs again and clapped my hands. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." Dust and earth rose up and soon Madara was back in the world of the living.

"Huh?" Madara said as he looked around, "Why am I back?" He looked at his cracked skin and then looked up "Edo Tensei, again? Who-Percy?!"

"Hi sensei."

"Why did you summon me with Edo Tensei?"

"Just wanted to test if Edo Tensei was still working."

"Why me of all people?"

"Didn't have anyone else to test it on."

"Hold on!" Zoe shouted looked back and forth between me and Madara. "What is going on?"

"Oh, a hunter of Artemis, Joy." Madara said as he rolled his eyes.

"So you've been dead?"

"Yes, I've been dead for thousands of years and now I'm here, and I want to go back to the afterlife."

"Fine I was just testing it," I said "see ya sensei."

"Goodbye Percy."

"Edo Tensei: Release." the dust fell off Madara and my Kage Bunshin was standing there again.

"Are thee Madara still?" Zoe asked

"No." My clone said, "I'm Percy."

"I still don't believe thee."

"Got anyone else you'd like me to test it on?" I said, Zoe fished into her backpack and held out a strand of hair.

"This is from a hunter that passed away several years ago, if thee can truly summon the dead, then Prove it."

"Okay." I weaved the signs again "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." The dust rose up again and my armor transformed into a modern day girls clothes, the hair shortened and my green eyes turned brown her skin was tan. She looked around very confused and scratched her head,

"Where am I?" the girl asked, "the last thing I remember was that bastard Orion shooting me in the chest, then nothing."

"R-Rosa?!" Zoe asked shocked "Is that truly you, Rosa?"

"Zoe?!" the now identified Rosa turned to her. "Zoe it is you!" Rosa hugged Zoe and Zoe started crying as she was embraced by her friend.

"R-Rosa, I'm so sorry." Zoe said through tears "I tried to save thee, but I couldn't."

"Oh, Zoe." Rosa looked at Zoe, "I never blamed you for my death, I knew you wanted to, and tried to save me but, the fates cut my cord and Thanatos came for me."

"Th-thou don't blame me?"

"No, but Zoe, you need to let the past go, horror my memory by being the best hunter you can be." Rosa held Zoe's hands in her own "Be strong, and remember...I will always be with you, in your heart."

"Okay Rosa." Rosa turned to the rest of us.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Thalia said Rosa's eyes widened

"Lord Zeus broke his oath?!"

"In his defense, so did Poseidon." I said

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm his son."

"You look kinda familiar, have we met before?"

"No, but you might know my mother, Sally Jackson."

"You're Sally's son?! Oh man did she know how to please a woman!"

"LALALALALALALALA!" I stuck my fingers in my ears, "I'm not hearing this LALALALALALALA!" I could tell everyone was laughing at me, after I unplugged my ears and looked at Rosa. "My Edo Tensei won't last much longer, you should say your goodbyes." Rosa looked at Zoe,

"Goodbye Zoe, I will always remember you."

"Goodbye Rosa." Zoe said and shed one last tear as the clone vanished and Rosa returned to the afterlife Zoe looked at me, "Consider me convinced Percy, and for the record I'm sorry thee had to hear those things about thy mother."

"That part of this conversation dies here." I snapped, and turned on my heel at the edge of the dump, we found a tow truck so old it might've been thrown away itself, but the engine started, and it had a full tank of gas, so we decided to borrow it. Thalia drove,

"The skeletons are still out there, " Thalia said. "We need to keep moving." She navigated us through the desert, under clear blue skies, the sand so bright it hurt to look at. Zoe sat up front with Thalia. Grover and I sat in the pickup bed, leaning against the tow winch. The air was cool and dry, but the nice weather just seemed like an insult after losing Bianca, I unsealed the little figurine that had cost her life. I still couldn't even tell what god it was supposed to be. Nico would know. Oh, gods... What was I going to tell Nico? Kid was probably gonna try and kill me, and Gods know I deserved it.

"I shouldn't have used Tengai Shinsei." I said "It's a dangerous technique and I used it anyway."

"Don't beat yourself up about it Percy," Grover said "she could still be out there, your Edo Tensei proved she isn't dead,"

"Yeah but even though she isn't dead we left her in the desert."

"Time isn't our friend if we searched for her we would have lost time in finding Artemis and Annabeth." I chuckled weakly, "If she's out there we'll find her one day."

"Assuming she doesn't want to kill us for abandoning her." I sealed the figurine back into the storage seal, The tow truck ran out of gas at the edge of a river canyon. That was just as well, because the road dead-ended, Thalia got out and slammed the door. Immediately, one of the tires blew. "Great. What now?" I scanned the horizon. There wasn't much to see. Desert in all directions, occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting. The river itself wasn't very big, maybe fifty yards across, green water with a few rapids, but it carved a huge scar out of the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below us.

"There's a path," Grover said. "We could get to the river." I tried to see what he was talking about, and finally noticed a tiny ledge winding down the cliff face.

"That's a goat path, " I said.

"So?" he asked.

"The rest of us aren't goats."

"We can make it," Grover said. "I think." I thought about that. I'd done cliffs before, but I didn't like them. Then I looked over at Thalia and saw how pale she'd gotten. Her problem with heights... She'd never be able to do

"No," I said. "I, think we should go farther upstream. "

"But-" Grover said,

"Come on," I said. "A walk won't hurt us." I glanced at Thalia. Her eyes said a quick Thank you, we followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, but I left a stack of golden drachmas on the counter and a note saying IOU two canoes.

"We need to go upstream," Zoe said. It was the first time I'd heard her speak since the junkyard, and I was worried about how bad she sounded, like somebody with the flu. "The rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," I said. We put the canoes in the water, Thalia pulled me aside as we were getting the oars.

"Thanks for back there."

"Don't mention it."

"Would you take Zoe?" she asked. "I think, ah, maybe you can talk to her. "

"Are you nuts?" I asked, "She'll kill me before she gets in a boat before me.

"Please? I don't know if I can stand being in the same boat with her. She's... She's starting to worry me." It was about the last thing I wanted to do, but I nodded, Thalia's shoulders relaxed.

"I owe you one."

"Two."

"One and a half, " Thalia said. she smiled, She turned and helped Grover get their canoe into the water. As it turned out, I didn't even need to control the currents. As soon as we got in the river, I looked over the edge of the boat and found a couple of naiads staring at me, they looked like regular teenage girls, the kind you'd see in any mall, except for the fact that they were underwater.

"Hey," I said. they made a bubbling sound that may have been giggling. I wasn't sure. I had a hard time understanding naiads. "We're heading upstream, I told them. Do you think you could-" Before I could even finish, the naiads each chose a canoe and began pushing us up the river. We started so fast Grover fell into his canoe with his hooves sticking up in the air.

"I hate naiads, " Zoe grumbled. A stream of water squirted up from the back of the boat and hit Zoe in the face. "She-devils!" Zoe went for her bow.

"Whoa, " I said. "They're just playing. "

"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgiven me."

"Forgiven you for what?" She slung her bow back over her shoulder.

"It was a long time ago. Never mind." We sped up the river, the cliffs looming up on either side of us.

"What happened to Bianca wasn't your fault, " I told her. "It was my fault. I used a dangerous technique." I figured this would give Zoe an excuse to start yelling at me. At least that might shake her out of feeling depressed, instead, her shoulders slumped.

"No, Percy. I pushed her into going on the quest. I was too anxious. She was a powerful half-blood. She had a kind heart, as well. I... I thought she would be the next lieutenant."

"But you're the lieutenant." She gripped the strap of her quiver. She looked more tired than I'd ever seen her. "Nothing can last forever, Percy. Over two thousand years I have led the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger. "

"Look, you can't blame yourself for that. "

"If I had insisted on going with her-"

"You think you could've fought something powerful enough to kidnap Artemis? There's nothing you could have done, now me on the other hand, I would opened a can of whoop ass." Zoe chuckled weakly The cliffs along the river were getting taller. Long shadows fell across the water, making it a lot colder, even though the day was bright. Without thinking about it, I took Riptide out of my pocket. Zoe looked at the pen, and her expression was pained.

"You made this," I said.

"Who told thee?"

"I had a dream about it." She studied me. I was sure she was going to call me crazy, but she just sighed.

"It was a gift. And a mistake."

"Who was the hero?" I shook her head.

"Do not make me say his name. I swore never to speak it again."

"You act like I should know him."

"I am sure you do, hero. Don't all you boys want to be just like him?" Her voice was so bitter, I decided not to ask what she meant. I looked down at Riptide, and for the first time, I wondered if it was cursed.

"Your mother was a water goddess?" I asked.

"Yes, Pleione. She had five daughters. My sisters and I. The Hesperides. "

"Those were the girls who lived in a garden at the edge of the West. With the golden apple tree and a dragon guarding it. "

"Yes, " Zoe said wistfully. "Ladon."

"But weren't there only four sisters'?"

"There are now. I was exiled. Forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."

"Why?" Zoe pointed to my pen,

"Because I betrayed my family and helped a hero, you won't find that in the legend either, he never spoke of me, after his direct assault on Ladon failed, I have him the idea of how to steal the apples, how to trick my father, but he took all the credit."

"But."

"Gurgle, gurgle," the naiad spoke in my mind the canoe was slowing down, I looked ahead, and I saw why. This was as far as they could take us, the river was blocked, a dam the size of a football stadium stood in our path.

"Hoover Dam," Thalia said. "It's huge." We stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs, people were walking along the top of the dam, they were so tiny they looked like fleas. The naiads had left with a lot of grumbling-not in words I could understand, but it was obvious they hated this dam blocking up their nice river. Our canoes floated back downstream, swirling in the wake from the dam's discharge vents.

"Seven hundred feet tall, " I said. "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said.

"Largest construction project in the United States." Grover sighed Zoe stared at us.

"How do you know all that?"

"Annabeth, " I said. "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said

"Spouted facts all the time." Grover sniffled, "So Annoying."

"I wish she was here."

" _ **For more than one reason."**_ Kurama said

" _SHUT IT!"_ It seemed like cruel fate that we'd come to Hoover Dam, one of Annabeth's personal favorites, and she wasn't here to see it. "We should go up there," I said. "For her sake. Just to say we've been."

"You are mad, " Zoe decided. "But that's where the road is. " She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam. "And so, sightseeing it is." We had to walk for almost an hour before we found a path that led up to the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then we straggled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy on top. On one side, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away like the world's most dangerous skateboard ramp, down to the river seven hundred feet below, and water that churned from the dam's vents. Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. He didn't say anything, but I knew he smelled monsters.

"How close are they?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us... The scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that." I didn't either, it was already Wednesday, only two days until winter solstice, and we still had a long way to go, we didn't need any more monsters,

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" I asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam. carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues, they looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built, " Thalia said. "A gift from Athena." Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Rubbing the toes, " Thalia said. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?" She shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?" Thalia's expression darkened. I could tell that she'd come here before hoping for exactly that-some kind of sign from her dad, some connection.

"No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues."

"Let us find the dam snack bar, " Zoe said. "We should eat while we can. " Grover cracked a smile.

"The dam snack bar?" He said snickering Zoe blinked.

"Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing, " Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries. " Even Thalia smiled at that.

"And I need to use the dam restroom." Maybe it was the fact that we were so tired and strung out emotionally, but I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at us.

"I do not understand."

"I want to use the dam water fountain, " Grover said.

"And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt." I busted up, and I probably would've kept laughing all day, but then I heard a noise:

"Moooo." The smile melted off my face. I wondered if the noise was just in my head,

" _ **Again with the cow?!"**_ Kurama said " _ **Why does this dam cow keep showing up?"**_

" _Please tell me that was on purpose."_ I said to the biju, Grover had stopped laughing too. He was looking around, confused.

"Did I just hear a cow?" he asked

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

" _ **Hey,"**_ Kurama protested, " _ **she stole my joke."**_

"No, " Grover said. "I'm serious." Zoe listened.

"I hear nothing." Zoe said, Thalia was looking at me.

"Percy, are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, " I said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right in."

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing, " I said. "I... I just need a minute. To think." They hesitated, but I guess I must've looked upset, because they finally went into the visitor center without me. As soon as they were gone, I jogged to the north edge of the dam and looked over.

"Moo. " She was about thirty feet below in the lake, but I could see her clearly: my friend from Long Island Sound, Bessie the cow serpent, I looked around, there were groups of kids running along the dam. A lot of senior citizens. some families, but nobody seemed to be paying Bessie any attention yet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Moo!" Her voice was urgent, like she was trying to warn me of something.

"How did you get here?" I asked. We were thousands of miles from Long Island, hundreds of miles inland. There was no way she could have swum all the way here, and yet, here she was. Bessie swam in a circle and butted her head against the side of the dam.

"Moo!" She wanted me to come with her. She was telling me to hurry.

"I can't, " I told her. "My friends are inside." She looked at me with her sad brown eyes. Then she gave one more urgent

"Mooo!, " did a flip, and disappeared into the water, I hesitated, something was wrong. She was trying to tell me that. I considered jumping over the side and following her, but then I tensed, the hairs on my arms bristled and 10 dark signatures enter my sensory range. I looked down the dam road to the east and I saw two men walking slowly toward me. They wore gray camouflage outfits that flickered over skeletal bodies, they passed through a group of kids and pushed them aside. A kid yelled,

"Hey!" One of the warriors turned, his face changing momentarily into a skull. "Ah!" the kid yelled, and his whole group backed away, I ran for the visitor center, I was almost to the stairs when I heard tires squeal. On the west side of the dam, a black van swerved to a stop in the middle of the road, nearly plowing into some old people, the van doors opened and more skeleton warriors piled out. I was surrounded, I bolted down the stairs and through the museum entrance. The security guard at the metal detector yelled,

"Hey, kid!" But I didn't stop,I ran through the exhibits and ducked behind a tour group. I looked for my friends, but I couldn't see them anywhere,

" _Where was the dam snack bar."_

"Stop!" The metal-detector guy yelled. there was no place to go but into an elevator with the tour group, I ducked inside just as the door closed.

"We'll be going down seven hundred feet," our tour guide said cheerfully. She was a park ranger, with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and tinted glasses. I guess she hadn't noticed that I was being chased. "Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen, the elevator hardly ever breaks."

"Does this go to the snack bar?" I asked her, a few people behind me chuckled, the tour guide looked at me, something about her gaze made my skin tingle out of reflex I activated my sharingan and had to bite my cheek to stop myself from gasping, She glowed solid gold, she was a goddess

"To the turbines, young man, " the Goddess said. "Weren't you listening to my fascinating presentation upstairs?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Is there another way out of the dam?"

"It's a dead end," a tourist behind me said. "For heaven's sake. The only way out is the other elevator." The doors opened,

"Go right ahead, folks, " the tour guide told us. "Another ranger is waiting for you at the end of the corridor." I didn't have much choice but to go out with the group, "And young man, " the tour guide called. I looked back, she'd taken off her glasses, her eyes were startlingly gray, like storm clouds. "There is always a way out for those clever enough to find it."

"Athena." I mouthed as the door closed I swear I saw her smile.

" _ **Well that went well."**_ Kurama said ' _ **Great first impression with your future mother-in-law."**_

" _THAT'S IT!"_

" _ **What are you MMPH!"**_ I gagged the Biju and chained him to the wall of my mindscape

"Stupid Biju." I muttered as I ran from the second Elevator ding and heard the sound of clattering skeleton teeth.


	26. T-That's

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 7: T-that's….!

As I dodged the skeletons I hid around a corner using my sensory abilities to make sure they wouldn't catch me off guard. I sensed two sneaking up on me and then I heard a sharp 'CH' I stepped out my blade uncapped and sliced my sharingan activating ready to burn the skeleton with my amaterasu.

"AH!?" the girl I had just sliced at shouted as she dropped her handkerchief "Do you always try to kill people when they blow their nose! How on earth did you get that sword past security, and why are your eyes red, do you have pink eye!"

" _ **Um did you catch any of that?"**_ Kurama asked

" _No, but this girl is mortal, yet she can see Riptide."_

" _ **She would erase her memory?"**_

" _It's worth a shot."_ I locked eyes with the girl "Magen: Memori kakikae." (Demon Illusion: memory rewrite.) Soon I found myself inside this girls memories and looked at the one where I sliced her with Riptide, I went to alter it showing that I had only stepped out with a police baton in my hand and I had a security uniform on. As soon as I changed it the memory changed back to the original event and my eyes widened in shock. "That shouldn't be possible….unless….."

" _ **She can see through The Mist."**_ Kurama finished, I quickly exited her mind and stared at her wide eyed.

"You can see through The Mist?!"

"What mist are you talking about?!"

"Who are you?" I asked

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer my questions or should I scream for security?"

"No!" I said. "I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble. "

"In a hurry or in trouble?"

"Um, sort of both." She looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Bathroom!"

"What?"

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!" I don't know why, but I listened to her. I slipped inside the boys' bathroom and left Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing outside.

" _What am I doing I can kill those things no problem, why am I hiding?!"_ I was about to step back outside when Rachel Elizabeth Dare started talking in that rapid-fire machine gun way of hers.

"Oh my god! Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell. " The skeletons clattered excitedly. I heard them moving off, Rachel opened the door. "All clear. But you'd better hurry. "She looked shaken. Her face was gray and sweaty. I peeked around the corner. Three skeleton warriors were running toward the other end of the balcony. The way to the elevator was clear for a few seconds.

"I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "

"What are those things?" she asked. "They looked like-"

"Skeletons?" She nodded uneasily.

"Do yourself a favor, " I said. "Forget it. Forget you ever saw me. "

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah. That, too. "

"But who are you?"

"Percy-" I started to say. Then the skeletons turned around. "Gotta go!"

"What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?" I made a run for it and eventually found the dam snack bar, the cafe was packed with kids enjoying the best part of the tour the dam lunch. Thalia, Zoe, and Grover were just sitting down with their food.

"We need to leave, " I gasped. "Now!"

"But we just got our burritos!" Thalia said. Zoe stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse.

"He's right! Look." he cafe windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill us. I counted two on the east side of the dam road, blocking the way to Arizona. Three more on the west side, guarding Nevada. All of them were armed with batons and pistols. But our immediate problem was a lot closer. The three skeletal warriors who'd been chasing me in the turbine room now appeared on the stairs. They saw me from across the cafeteria and clattered their teeth.

"Elevator!" Grover said. We bolted that direction, but the doors opened with a pleasant ding, and three more warriors stepped out. Every warrior was accounted for, minus the one Bianca had blasted to flames in New Mexico and the one I killed back in Washington D.C.. We were completely surrounded. Then Grover had a brilliant, totally Grover-like idea.

"Burrito fight!" he yelled, and flung his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton. Now, if you have never been hit by a flying burrito, count yourself lucky. In terms of deadly projectiles, it's right up there with grenades and cannonballs. Grover's lunch hit the skeleton and knocked his skull clean off his shoulders. I'm not sure what the other kids in the cafe saw, but they went crazy and started throwing their burritos and baskets of chips and sodas at each other, shrieking and screaming. The skeletons tried to aim their guns, but it was hopeless, bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere.

" _ **This is the weirdest thing I have every seen,"**_ Kurama commented as he watched " _ **And I've seen some weird things."**_

" _Like what?"_ I asked

" _ **Like a boy using a technique to transform himself into a naked woman, a Goddess getting horny from a bunch of naked men around her only to get punched in the face."**_

" _When did this happen?"_

" _ **Naruto."**_ That was all the explanation that I needed as I learned a lot about Naruto Uzumaki from Sasuke.

"We need get out of here," I said to the others who didn't argue, we burst outside.

"What now?" Grover asked as the skeletons formed a crescent around us.

"For against ten, and they can't die." Zoe said

"It's been nice adventuring with you all." I glared at the skeletons

"No," I said, "I have not come all this way JUST TO FAIL!" I yelled as I charged at the skeletons and formed a second sword out of a Gedo Dama and coated Riptide in Onomoyton chakra. "AHHHHH!" I ripped and slashed my way through the army of warriors and soon there were nothing but a pile of ash, I wasn't even breathing hard but I looked at the pile of ashes and spat on them. "AND STAY DEAD YOU MAGGOT COVERED BONEY BASTARDS!" I turned to Thalia and the others a sick smile on my face, "anyone else have any objections to me transporting us to San Francisco?"

"Nope," Thalia said "not me."

"I have no objections." Grover said

"I would be crazy to objected to that." Zoe said I unleashed my perfect Susanoo and grabbed them all and we took to the skies as I flew towards San Francisco filling them in about Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her ability to see through The Mist. Eventually we arrived in San Fransisco, I landed us in an area where there were no mortals and I looked at them, my face was covered in sweat.

"I'm going to sit here and recover my strength, let's talk strategy." I sat in a lotus position regenerating my chakra.

"We need to figure what this mystery monster is." Zoe said

"I agree." Thalia said "But how do we do it?"

"Nereus." Grover said looking at me. "Isn't that what Apollo said to do when we got to San Francisco?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me." I said not opening my eyes, "The Old Man of the Sea, I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows, but how do I find him?" Zoe made a face.

"Old Nereus, eh?"

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

"My mother was a sea goddess, yes, I know him, unfortunately, he is never very hard to find, just follow the smell."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come, " she said without enthusiasm. "I will show thee." I knew I was in trouble when we stopped at the Goodwill drop box. Five minutes later, Zoe had me outfitted in a ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red sneakers, and a floppy rainbow hat.

"Oh, yeah, " Grover said, trying not to bust out laughing, "you look completely inconspicuous now. " Zoe nodded with satisfaction.

"A typical male vagrant. "

"Kiss my ass." I grumbled. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee. To blend in. " She led the way back down to the waterfront. After a long time spent searching the docks, Zoe finally stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch. "He will be down there somewhere, " Zoe said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"How do I know which one is him?"

"Sneak up, " she said. "Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell... Different."

"Great. " I didn't want to ask for particulars. "And once I find him?"

"Grab him," she said. "And hold on. He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about the monster."

"We've got your back," Thalia said, she picked something off the back of my shirt-a big clump of fuzz that came from who-knows-where. "Eww. On second thought... I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you." I rolled my eyes and walked down the beach, I activated my sharingan and looked at the people on the beach, something surprised me some glowed blue and gold but clearly hadn't seen a day of combat in their lives, most glowed blue, however as I got closer to the beach I saw a man glowing gold, he looked like Santa Claus if he was on vacation, (considering how close it was to christmas I highly doubted he would be relaxing right now.)

" _ **Gotcha."**_ Kurama said and I smiled. I got close acting like I hated my parents and stuff but secretly I channeled my chakra into my eyes activating my rinnegan.

" _Rimbo."_ I created four shadows, and then I went in for the attack, Nereus wasn't as off guard as I thought he was, he grabbed me as if he wasn't asleep as he thought he had me by the throat, "S-shinra Tensei." Nerus got blasted back and I charged after him and grabbed him round the neck.

"I don't have any money!" He tried to get up and run, but I locked my arms around his chest. His rotten fish smell was awful, but I held on.

"I don't want money, " I said as he fought. "I'm a half-blood! I want information. '"

That just made him struggle harder. "Heroes! Why do you always pick on me?"

"Because you know everything!" He growled and tried to shake me off his back. It was like holding onto a roller coaster. He thrashed around, making it impossible for me to keep on my feet, but I gritted my teeth and squeezed tighter. We staggered toward the edge of the pier and I got an idea.

"Oh, no!" I said. "Not the water!" The plan worked. Immediately, Nereus yelled in triumph and jumped off the edge. Together, we plunged into San Francisco Bay, He must've been surprised when I tightened my grip, the ocean filling me with extra strength. But Nereus had a few tricks left, too. He changed shape until I was holding a sleek black seal. I've heard people make jokes about trying to hold a greased pig, but I'm telling you, holding on to a seal in the water is harder. Nereus plunged straight down, wriggling and thrashing and spiraling through the dark water. If I hadn't been Poseidon's son, there's no way I could've stayed with him. Nereus spun and expanded, turning into a killer whale, but I grabbed his dorsal fin as he burst out of the water. A whole bunch of tourists went,

"Whoa!" I managed to wave at the crowd. Nereus plunged into the water and turned into a slimy eel. I started to tie him into a knot until he realized what was going on and changed back to human form.

"Why won't you drown?" He threw a punch at me but I grabbed him by the throat.

"Because I'm batman." I replied "Gakido." I started rapidly draining his energy and placed a paralysis seal on him freezing him in place.

"H-h-how?"

"The Rinnegan is a powerful dojutsu." I dragged him back towards the dock and dragged him up and sat down confident that he couldn't move.

"You got him!" Zoe said.

"You don't have to sound so amazed," I growled. "By the way he won't be moving anytime soon,"

"How?"

"Paralysis seal." Nereus moaned.

"Oh wonderful, an audience for my humiliation! The normal deal I suppose You'll let me got if I answer your question."

"I've got more than one question."

"One question per capture, that's the rule."

"Well funny thing is, unless I release that paralysis seal you're not going anywhere."

"Is that why I can't move?"

"Yes, now answer my questions or I'll extract the information from you by force."

"First question, what is the terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods, the one Artemis was hunting." The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth.

"Oh, that's too easy, " he said evilly. "He's right there. " Nereus pointed to the water at my feet.

"Where?" I said.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloats, but he still couldn't move.

"Yeah but now I've captured you again because you still can't move. Next question." but I was interrupted by a sound.

"MOOOOOO!" I looked down, and there was my friend the cow serpent, swimming next to the dock. She nudged my shoe and gave me the sad brown eyes.

"Ah, Bessie, " I said. "Not now."

"Mooo!" Grover gasped.

"He says his name isn't Bessie."

"You can understand her... Er, him?" Grover nodded.

"It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"What's it doing here?" Thalia asked

"Moooooooo!"

"He says Percy is his protector, " Grover announced.

"And he's running from the bad people. He says they are close. " I was wondering how you got all that out of a single moooooo.

"Wait, " Zoe said, looking at me. "You know this cow?" I was feeling impatient, but I told them the story. Thalia shook her head in disbelief.

"And you just forgot to mention this before?"

"Well... Yeah. " It seemed silly, now that she said it, but things had been happening so fast. Bessie, the Ophiotaurus, seemed like a minor detail.

"I am a fool, " Zoe said suddenly. "I know this story!"

"What story?"

"From the War of the Titans, " she said. "My... My father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast we are looking for. "

"Bessie?" I looked down at the bull serpent. "But... He's too cute. He couldn't t destroy the world. "

"That is how we were wrong, " Zoe said. "We've been anticipating a huge dangerous monster, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring down the gods that way. He must be sacrificed."

"MMMM, " Bessie lowed.

"I don't think he likes the S-word, " Grover said. I patted Bessie on the head, trying to calm him down. He let me scratch his ear, but he was trembling.

"How could anyone hurt him?" I said. "He's harmless." Zoe nodded.

"But there is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

"MMMMMM!"

"Um, " Grover said. "Maybe we could avoid talking about entrails, too."

Thalia stared at the cow serpent with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods... How? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows, " Zoe said. "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

"Yes, that was all fascinating." Nereus said "Can you ask me your next question and then let me go?"

"Oh you're still here." I said forgetting him for a minute.

"OF COURSE I'M STILL HERE I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Next question, where is Annabeth being held?"

"Who?"

"Don't play coy with me." I held my sword at his throat.

"Sh-she's on Mount Tamalpais."

"Thank you." I said smiling

"You're a psychotic lunatic." I released the seal on his neck and punted him off the dock.

"See ya!" I called as he sailed 500 yards out towards the ocean and landed with a resounding splash. "That was fun." then I tensed up, "Grover tell bessie to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because we have bad company, NOW DO IT!"

"Moooooo!" Grover translated. I could only hope that Bessie got the message. I cracked my neck, and looked towards where I was sending a powerful chakra.

"Great, Camila."

"The other Uchiha?" Zoe asked

"Yes."

"We need to get to the top of Mount Tamalpais by sunset, to the garden of my sisters, I must go home. However we won't be able make while protecting the Ophiotaurus." I looked at Grover,

"Grover can you get Bessie to the gods?"

"Uh, yeah," Grover said "But we will need your father's help."

"Why my dad specifically?" I asked

"The Ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water, right?"

"Yeah,"

"If we can coax him back to long Island Sound, chiron can help us get him to Olympus,"

"But he was following me, if I'm not there would he know where he's going?"

"Moo." Bessie said forlornly

"I….I can show him," Grover said "I'll go with him." I stared at him. Grover was no fan of the water. He'd almost drowned last summer in the Sea of Monsters, and he couldn't swim very well with his goat hooves. "I'm the only one who can talk to him, " Grover said. "It makes sense. " He bent down and said something in Bessie's ear. Bessie shivered, then made a contented, lowing sound. "The blessing of the Wild, " Grover said. "That should help with safe passage. Percy, pray to your dad, too. See if he will grant us safe passage through the seas. " I tried to concentrate on the waves, the smell of the ocean, the sound of the tide.

"Dad, " I said. "Help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice, " Thalia said. "Something big. "I thought for a second. Then I took off my coat.

"Percy, " Grover said. "Are you sure? That lion skin... That's really helpful. Hercules used it!" As soon as he said that, I realized something. I glanced at Zoe, who was watching me carefully. I realized I did know who Zoe's hero had been-the one who'd ruined her life, gotten her kicked out of her family, and never even mentioned how she'd helped him: Hercules, a hero I'd admired all my life. "If I'm going to survive, " I said, "it won't be because I've got a lion-skin cloak. I'm not Hercules. " I threw the coat into the bay. It turned back into a golden lion skin, flashing in the light. Then, as it began to sink beneath the waves, it seemed to dissolve into sunlight on the water. the sea breeze picked up. Grover took a deep breath. "Well, no time to lose. " He jumped in the water and immediately began to sink. Bessie glided next to him and let him grab him

"Be careful, " I told them.

"We will, " Grover said. "Okay, um... Bessie? We're going to Long Island. It's east. Over that way "

"Moooo?" Bessie said.

"Yes, " Grover answered. "Long Island. It's this island. And... It's long. Oh, let's just

start. "

"Mooo!" Bessie lurched forward. He started to submerge and Grover said,

"I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I'd mention-" Under they went, and I hoped my father's protection would extend to little things, like breathing.

"Well, that is one problem addressed, " Zoe said. "But how can we get to my sisters' garden?"

"Thalia's right, " I said. "We need a car. But there's nobody to help us here. Unless we, uh, borrowed one." I didn't like that option. I mean, sure this was a life-or-death situation, but still, it was stealing, and it was bound to get us noticed.

"Wait," Thalia said. She started rifling through her backpack. "There is somebody in San Francisco who can help us. I've got the address here somewhere. "

"Who?" I asked. Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and held it up.

"Professor Chase. Annabeth's dad." After narrowingly avoiding my cousin we arrived at the Chase house hold. Hearing Annabeth gripe about her dad for two years, I was expecting him to have devil horns and fangs, I wasn't expecting him to be wearing an old-fashioned aviator's cap and goggles. He looked so weird, with his eyes bugging out through the glasses, that we all took a step back on the front porch.

"Hello," he said in a friendly voice, "Are you delivering my airplanes?" Thalia, Zoe, and I looked at each other warily.

"Um, no, sir, " I said.

"Drat, " he said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels. "

"Right," I said, though I had no clue what he was talking about. "We're friends of Annabeth. "

"Annabeth?" He straightened as if I'd just given him an electric shock. "Is she all right? Has something happened?" None of us answered, but our faces must've told him that something was very wrong. He took off his cap and goggles. He had sandy-colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes. He was handsome, I guess, for an older guy, but it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so one side of his collar stuck up higher than the other side and I swore I saw a star shaped mark on his left shoulder but I shook my head.

" _That's impossible."_ I thought.

"You'd better come in, " he said. It didn't look like a house they'd just moved into. There were LEGO robots on the stairs and two cats sleeping on the sofa in the living room. The coffee table was stacked with magazines, and a little kid's winter coat was spread on the floor. The whole house smelled like fresh-baked chocolate-chip cookies. There was jazz music coming from the kitchen. It seemed like a messy, happy kind of home-the kind of place that had been lived in forever.

"Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby, " Dr. Chase called absently, "don't take apart your brother's robots. "

"I'm Bobby, " the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew, " Dr. Chase called, "don't take apart your brother's robots!"

"Okay, Dad!" Dr. Chase turned to us.

"We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

"Honey?" a woman called. Annabeth's stepmom appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun.

"Who are our guests?" she asked.

"Oh, " Dr. Chase said. "This is... " He stared at us blankly.

"Frederick, " she chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?" We introduced ourselves a little uneasily, but Mrs. Chase seemed really nice. She asked if we were hungry. We admitted we were, and she told us she'd bring us some cookies and sandwiches and sodas.

"Dear, " Dr. Chase said. "They came about Annabeth." I half expected Mrs. Chase to turn into a raving lunatic at the mention of her stepdaughter, but she just pursed her lips and looked concerned.

"All right. Go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food. " She smiled at me. "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you." I raised and eyebrow

"Oh really, and what things have you heard about me?"

"Uh," Mrs. Chase turned red, "That's not important." I laughed as we walked up towards Dr. Chase's study The room was wall-to-wall books, but what really caught my attention were the war toys. There was a huge table with miniature tanks and soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees and stuff. Old-fashioned biplanes hung on strings from the ceiling, tilted at crazy angles like they were in the middle of a dogfight. Dr. Chase smiled.

"Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for. " He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers.

"Oh, right," I said. I knew Annabeth's dad was a professor of military history. She'd never mentioned he played with toy soldiers. Zoe came over and studied the battlefield.

"The German lines were farther from the river. " Dr. Chase stared at her.

"How do you know that?"

"I was there, " she said matter-of-factly. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste. " Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock.

"You-"

"She's a Hunter, sir, " Thalia said. "But that's not why we're here. We need-"

"You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formations did they fly?"

"Sir, " Thalia broke in again. "Annabeth is in danger." That got his attention. He set the biplane down.

"Of course, " he said. "Tell me everything. " It wasn't easy, but we tried. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. We were running out of time. When we'd finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather recliner. He laced his hands. "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry. "

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Zoe said. "And we need it immediately. "

"I'll drive you. Hmm. It would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two. "

"Sir, " Thalia said. "Just a car would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous. ". Dr. Chase frowned uncomfortably.

"Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I... I can't just-"

"Snacks, " Mrs. Chase announced. She pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh out of the oven, the chocolate chips still gooey. Thalia and I inhaled a few cookies while Zoe said, "I can drive, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car. " Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows.

"What's this about?"

"Annabeth is in danger, " Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but... Apparently it's no place for mortals. " It sounded like it was really hard for him to get that last part out. I waited for Mrs. Chase to say no. I mean, what mortal parent would allow three underage teenagers to borrow their car? To my surprise, Mrs. Chase nodded.

"Then they'd better get going."

"Right!" Dr. Chase jumped up and started patting his pockets. "My keys... " His wife sighed.

"Frederick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door. "

"Right!" Dr. Chase said, Zoe grabbed a sandwich.

"Thank you both. We should go. Now" Zoe said we hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind us.

"Percy, " Mrs. Chase called as I was leaving, "tell Annabeth... Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that."

"I'll tell her, " I promised. We ran out to the yellow VW convertible parked in the driveway. The sun was going down. I figured we had less than an hour to save Annabeth.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded. Zoe glared at her.

"I cannot control traffic." Zoe countered

"You both sound like my mother, " I said.

"Shut up!" they said in unison.

"It was a joke." I started tapping my finger on my forearm, "If we don't get there soon I'm getting myself there." Zoe and Thalia gulped as one and looked at me.

"Uh.. we'll be there soon, please relax." Thalia said

"No promises." 10 minutes later we were driving up the mountain and for a split second I saw a gigantic white ship, the Princess Andromeda. "Oh great."

"What?" Zoe asked

"We're going to have company, the Titan army."

"Not good, that means Kronos shall be there.." A couple more minutes of driving and suddenly the hairs on my arms stood up.

"OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" I grabbed Zoe and Thalia and phased through the car just as it exploded in a bolt of lightning, I shielded us with the susanoo to block flying shrapnel

"One shall perish by a parent's hand" she muttered. "Curse him. He would destroy me? Me?" It took me a second to realize she was talking about her dad.

"Oh, hey, that couldn't have been Zeus's lightning bolt. No way. "

"Whose, then?" Thalia demanded.

"I don't know. Zoe said Kronos's name. Maybe he-" Thalia shook her head, looking angry and stunned.

"No. That wasn't it. "

"Wait, " I said. "Where's Zoe? Zoe!" We both got up and ran around the blasted VW. Nothing inside. Nothing either direction down the road. I looked down the cliff. No sign of her.

"Zoe!" I shouted. Then she was standing right next to me, pulling me by my arm.

"Silence, fool! Do you want to wake Ladon?"

"You mean we're here?"

"Very close, " she said. "Follow me. " Sheets of fog were drifting right across the road. Zoe stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she was no longer there. Thalia and I looked at each other.

"Concentrate on Zoe, " Thalia advised. "We are following her. Go straight into the fog and keep that in mind." As we walked through the clouds Zoe was dipping in and out of sight, there was only one path to the top, directly in front of us, and it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight, just like I'd seen in my dream. If it hadn't been for the enormous dragon, the garden would've been the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. The grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples, and I don't mean yellow golden apples like in the grocery store. I mean real golden apples. I can't describe why they were so appealing, but as soon as I smelled their fragrance, I knew that one bite would be the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted.

"The apples of immortality, " Thalia said. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus." I wanted to step right up and pluck one, except for the dragon coiled around the tree. Then the shadows in front of us began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. I reached for Riptide, but Zoe stopped my hand. Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe. They all wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel. Silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders. It was strange, but I'd never realized how beautiful Zoe was until I saw her siblings, the Hesperides. They looked just like Zoe which means they were most likely just as dangerous.

"Sisters."

"We do not see any sister, " one of the girls said coldly. "We see two half-bloods and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die. "

"Shall we dance?" I asked,

"Uh, what?" one of the other girls asked.

"Sisters, if thee have any wisdom, shut thy mouths." Zoe said

"Yeah, my friend isn't to be messed with."

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus, " the girl said. "Only enemies. Go back. "

"Not without Annabeth, " Thalia said.

"And Artemis, " Zoe said. "We must approach the mountain. "

"You know he will kill thee, " the girl said. "You are no match for him. "

"Artemis must be freed, " Zoe insisted. "Let us pass. " The girl shook her head.

"You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake. "

"He will not hurt me, " Zoe said.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?" I cracked my knuckles and my neck.

"Bring. It. ON!" I shouted which, naturally, woke the dragon. The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelped and scattered. The lead girl looked at me,

"Are you mad?"

"You never had any courage, sister, " Zoe said. "That is thy problem. " The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoe took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoe, don't, " Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you. "

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree, " Zoe said. "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee. "

"Should, " I said. "Not exactly reassuring. "

"It is the only way, " she said. "Even the three of us together cannot fight him. " Ladon opened his mouths. The sound of a hundred heads hissing at once sent a shiver down my back, and that was before his breath hit me. The smell was like acid. It made my eyes burn, my skin crawl, and my hair stand on end. I started walking right up the path letting Ladon snap at me but every attack passed through me which clearly confused the thing.

"Sleep beast." I commanded it locking eyes with on what I guessed was the main head and put it to sleep. Half the heads followed the commanded but the other half stayed away however that confused the dragon it lumbered around the tree and slammed into it knocking out the rest of the heads.

"How did thee do that?" Zoe asked.

"Genjutsu." I responded as we all walked up the path to the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind us. The music didn't sound so beautiful to me now-more like the sound track for a funeral. At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses, we came up upon a crater that had burn marks on the ground.

"What happened here?" Zoe asked

"Oh, that was me."

"HOW?"

"Raiton jutsu."

"What kind of jutsu make this kind of crater?"

"A huge lightning bolt that looks like a dragon."

"I give up, there is no way I'm going to ever understand you."

"Join the club, Zoe." Thalia said a few minutes later We had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of us, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains this is what I had seen in my dream,

"My lady!" Zoe rushed forward, but Artemis said,

"Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now. " Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. I had never seen a goddess in pain before, but the weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis. Zoe was crying. She ran forward despite Artemis's protests, and tugged at the chains.

"Ah, how touching." A booming voice spoke behind us: We turned. Atlas was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos, Camila, my foolish cousin was smiling at me as she held a knife at Annabeth's throat but, I could tell she wasn't able to move because of the glazed look in her eye.

"I suggest you let Annabeth go." I said to my cousin.

"That is the General's decision, not mine." Camila said

"JACKSON!" A voice roared and Dr. Thorn charged from a small area and glared at me. "I have waited for this moment."

"Didn't take you long to reform you useless shit stain." I said glaring at him

"I will rip you apart."

"This won't take long." I started strolling forward as thorn charged and I swiped my sword to where he would be only for it pass through air and Thorn was trying to struggle forward.

"What is this?" Thorn turned around and I saw who was standing behind him, my eyes widened in shock.

"Th-that's!" I stuttered shocked.

"You should have listened to the kid when he said that." The man said

"Let me go!" Thorn demanded, He swiped a claw at the man

"Shut up!" a fist shimmered into existence and punched Thorn's jaw which a resounding crack as his jaw was shattered and his head exploded.

"J-J-JOJO!" I shouted, standing there was the man from one of my favorite Manga/Anime series, Jotaro Kujo, just as how he was depicted standing six ft. five inches. He was well build, he had a dark hair, a strong jaw and bold eyebrows with light eyes. His outfit features an upturned coat collar and a single fitted shirt. His hat's emblems have a dolphin and sun, while his coat features a metallic emblem of two dolphins forming a heart on the right shoulder and a set square with the trademark palm symbol on the left., but has the tessellated cuffs that were present in the first. Underneath, he wears a small, open, lapel-less waistcoat patterned with alternating circles and crosses over a black turtleneck with a the palm emblem on the neck. His hat has a row of black Venus symbols with an arrow at the bottom of the cross, that way, making them resemble anchors, along with another palm emblem. His two belts have a small pouch attached to it.

"Yare, Yare Daze," Jotaro said "you don't have to shout."


	27. Council of the Gods

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 8: Council of the Gods

I looked at Jojo standing there and then I looked at my cousin who, surprisingly, had stars in her eyes.

"Th-that's Jotaro Kujo?!" Camilla said "I thought he wasn't real,"

"I know right?!" I said

"You watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure too?"

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Luke asked looking back between Camilla, Jojo and I.

"Not your concern." I said, I looked at Jotaro and then looked at Luke.

"Jotaro won't go down easy," Camilla said looking at Atlas, "were going to need help."

"Then deal with him however you see fit." Atlas responded, Thalia looked at look hurt clear in her eyes as she pointed her spear at Luke, a bolt of lightning jets out of the spear and slams into Luke, blasting him off his feet. Thalia charged him and Zoe glared at Atlas, and charged him with her hunting knives. I turned to Camilla who started weaving signs that I knew all too well, I blazed thought my owns signs.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!/Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" I swung my gunbai/shield creating a huge wind unleashing a wave of fire at Camilla.

"First!" A coffin rose up in front of her with the Kanji for The Hierophant, "Second!" a second coffin with the Kanji for Killer on it, these two were able to shield her from my attack. "Third!" this coffin had the Kanji for 'Serpent' "Fourth!" as the fourth coffin rose up it showed the symbol for Lion. As they all rose into ready position they opened up, the first had Noriaki Kakyoin in it, the second had Kira Yoshikage, the third had Kabuto Yakushi, the fourth, however, was empty.

"You tried to summon Hercules, however you didn't remember what happened to him at the end of his life?"

"What?"

"He became a God." Camilla's eyes widened shocked.

"So he's."

"Still alive." My smile turned to a glare. "But how did you get these blood samples to summon them, or even learn the jutsu."

"My Lord Kronos game me the Knowledge and the blood samples at the sacrifice of some years off my life, that way he could have the power to give me that knowledge."

"Of course, he did." I glared at the coffin that held the Titan Lord. "It won't save her, I know you can hear me Kronos, your efforts shall be in vain."

"Kakyoin?" Jotaro said shocked.

"J-Jotaro!" Kakyoin said looking at him.

"How are you here, I know you died?"

"Edo Tensei." I said not taking my eyes off Camilla or the reanimated she summoned.

"Edo Tensei?" Jotaro asked

"A jutsu that summons the dead back to the world of the living at the cost of a living body."

"Tell me Jotaro," Kakyoin said "Did we manage to beat Dio, were we able to save your mother."

"Yes," Jotaro replied "your sacrifice wasn't in vain, we figured out what Dio's stand could do and I was able to kill him." Kakyoin smiled closing his eyes.

"Good, me, Iggy, Avdol we didn't die in vain." Kakyoin's skin started cracking and turning gray and falling a part.

"What?!" Camilla shouted shocked at the dismissal of this Edo Tensei.

"You were a fool to play around with Kinjutsu, Camilla." I said "Edo Tensei has several weaknesses, one of those weaknesses is if the reanimated dead receives closure they are returned to the pure realm."

"So I am summoned by the very technique that I learned from Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said looking around at his environment.

"You know Edo Tensei?" Camilla asked Kabuto.

"Yes,"

"How do I stop emotional closure?"

"You must remove their emotions via special tags that you must prepare in advance."

"Teach me how to make these tags."

"I won't let you!" I shouted as I charged forward Riptide in my hand.

"Attack!" Camilla commanded, Kira and Kabuto charged me Kabuto formed chakra scalpels and Kira materialized Killer Queen. I ducked and weaved my way in between their attacks I sliced Kabuto in half and kicked both halves in opposite directions to delay his respawn time. I jumped back as Killer Queen punched where I was standing and I spat out a fireball, I landed next to Jotaro who looked at the Edo Tensei bodies.

"How do we kill them?" Jotaro asked.

"We have to destroy the bodies completely, seal the soul or make the jutsu caster release the jutsu, as such we can't kill her."

"Yare Yare Daze."

"Can you take Kira? I know about Kabuto's skills and am better equip to deal with them."

"I killed him once I can do it again." I charged Kabuto my sword glowing with lightning, Kabuto formed chakra scalpels and grabbed at my blade, I phased the sword though his hand and sliced off his hand. I jumped back and formed signs.

"Katon: Gouka Meshittsu!" Kabuto liquified his body to avoid the attack and countered with his own signs.

"Senpo: Hakugeki no Jutsu." Kabuto spat out a white dragon that started coiling in on itself,

" _Not good,"_ I channeled chakra into my left eye, "Kamui!" A small hole opened up absorbing the attack, however his attacking speed was slightly faster and I got hit with the sound wave briefly. "Aaah!" I clutched my ears the sound ruptured my eardrums and by the look of it everyone else's too. I gathered nature energy,

"Senpo: Rinne Saisei no Jutsu." A wave of green light passed over my friends healing their ears and wounds. "Low move," I charged in and attempted to swing my blade only to be unable to move it. I growled, dropped Riptide and charged in forming a blade of Onomoyton then sliced Kabuto's body in half vertically. The body decayed from the jutsu being nullified, I glared at Camilla who smirked and weaved the same signs.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." Three more coffins rose up and they opened revealing three very tall figures. (A/N: Play Awaken Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)

"Kars, Wamuu, Esidisi." I held out my hand and Riptide flew back into my hand as I glared the three Pillar Men down.

"After so long I breathe the air of earth once more." Kars said looking around, unlike Wamuu and Esidisi his skin was whole and lacked the typical signs of and Edo Tensei, I attributed that due to him being a Perfect Being. I activated my sharingan saw Kars and Esidisi flinch and averted eye contact with me.

"He has the Sharingan," Esidisi said looking at Wamuu, "avoid eye contact with him, Wamuu, or you will be trapped in a genjutsu."

"Oh, ho you know about the Sharingan." I said "that is certainly a first."

"You resemble many Uchiha that we faced in the past, but you are not different then they were. You rely too much on your sharingan and flaunt your clan name as if they make you invincible." Kars said his arm protruding a bone blade and glared at me, I looked at him twirling my blade as it slowly shifted into it's scythe form, I channeled chakra into my shield and it transformed back into the gunbai. (A/N: End Awaken)

"Shall we dance?" I charged in and jumped over Kars' attack and sliced off his arm, I landed on the ground, then I whipped around using my momentum to kick Esidisi in the chest, and I let Wamuu's attack pass through me, then stabbed him in the stomach. Kars sliced at me, I rolled under his attack. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" I jumped back and unleashed the wave of flame that shot towards Kars and Wamuu. Esidisi stepped in front of the blast and outstretched his hand, the wave stopped dead in its tracks, then reversed it's path back towards me, I smirked "Gakido." the wave of fire hit my shield and was absorbed. "Useless, turning my own power on me, a child's tactic." the three charged me as I held out my hand, "Shinra Tensei." the shockwave blasted them all back, I dashed forward closing the distance between Kars and I, then I sliced his arm off. Kars swung at me with his good arm which I jumped back to avoid, throwing Kunai slicing him open in several spots, I landed on a rock wall and I smirked at him. "What will you do now Kars? Your bleeding and have lost an arm, so what will you do? Your dragon is waiting Kars!"

"Kamizuna Arashi!" A voice called from behind me as I spun around, and was slammed into a blast of wind shot me back, I slammed into some rocks and coughed out blood and they collapsed on top of me.

(Annabeth POV).

"PERCY!" I shouted, the genjutsu broken, I ran over to Percy, and started digging through the rubble to save Percy only for the rubble to exploded outward with Percy glowing blue as his susanoo busted him out. Percy cracked his joints several cuts and wounds on his body. He looked at the wounds and licked one of them tasting his own blood, which I found weird and disgusting.

"This taste of blood," Percy said, "This pain," He smiled sickly. "This is my body!" He started laughing and after a while he stopped laughing and looked at the reanimated people and others. "I can finally savor battling again." Percy gained a serious look and then he looked at me. "Shall we take them down together?"

"It would be my pleasure." I said Ganzu Ando Rōzezu flickering on my hand,

"Attack formation alpha." I nodded.

"Let's dance."

"Gods I love you." Percy said and we charge in, Kars charged in his bones blades which Percy blocked with his lightning covered sword and sliced his sword at high speeds and kicked Kars.

"Ganzu Ando Rōzezu!" I shot out the purple vines, "Hamon!"

"Fool!" Kars bellowed, "I am immune to Hamon."

"But not the Amaterasu." Percy said, after which the pieces of Kars burst into flames and writhed in agony screaming as he was slowly turned to ash.

"Lord Kars!" Wamuu yelled and he charged in horns and bones protruding from his body "Fainaru Mōdo: Konketsusatsu!" A slicing blade of wind shot towards me, Percy jumped in front of me shielding me with a black wall which canceled out attack

"Gedo Dama." he thrust out his hand and several black spheres shot forward and slammed into Wamuu turing him to ash.

"Keimusho jigoku no hi o moyasu!" A voice said behind us, we both turned to Esidesi sanding behind us. Pillars of Flames rose around us

"Kamui!" Percy Grabbed me and ina swirl of space and time we were pulled into a void. There were stone pillars everywhere, there was no sound, no north or south just emptiness, it was just the same as I remembered when I was here the last time.

"Percy." I hugged him and looked at him, he was none the worse for ware from when I last saw him but his eyes showed a love that burned with a fire that was brighter than the sun. "You came for me."

"Of course I did." He looked at me and then he kissed me holding me in his arms, I felt as if the whole world was unimportant as our lips met. Percy separated from me and he looked at me, "I love you Annabeth," My heart skipped a beat, "I've loved you since we went on the quest for the golden fleece. It only took the thought of losing you that made me finally realize what you mean to me. You are the yin to my yang, the other half of my soul, you are my queen." I could see that Percy meant every word of what he was saying, he was pouring his heart out to me and I was touched by what he said.

"I love you too Percy, I didn't realize it at first but now I get it." Percy grabbed my hand

"Let's finish this." the space swirled around us and we reappeared on the mountain, Esidesi looked at us his face impassive. "Shall we dance?" Percy formed a black sword from a sphere and handed it to me. "This sword will be able to do permanent damage to his Edo Tensei body, but don't stray too far from me."

"Got it." Percy and I charged in and Esidesi shot out a blast of flames at us, I used Ganzu Ando Rōzezu to latch on to a nearby pillar to dodge the attack, Percy let the attack slip through him. I wrapped Esidesi in my stand and pulled myself in and slice his arm off with the black sword causing him to scream in pain, Percy kicked Esidisi in the chest sending him flying backwards, then he held out his hand to me. I knew this move and I grabbed it and he tossed me towards Esidisi and I stabbed him in the brain, causing him to dissolve.

"Well done in beating my Edo Tensei my foolish cousin." Camilla said looking at both of us. "And you too Ms. Chase I never thought you would break my Genjutsu, I can see what my cousin sees in you. That's being said," Camilla smiled sickly "you haven't won just yet." A hand placed itself on my shoulder and I saw the other reanimated stand user.

"Kirra Queen, first bomb." The stand clicked it's thumb similar to a detonator and I started to explode, then Darkness.

(Percy Point of View)

I watched in silent horror as Kira Yoshikage killed the love of my life in a fiery explosion.

"ANNABETH!" I reached out to her but I knew there was nothing I could do, she was gone. Then something weird happened, a figure materialized next to me, it was tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt. It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin rigid cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or buffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and it's knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, it's footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes. "Za Warudo." I said subconsciously, "Acto Two, Time moves backwards." the world stated reversing similarly to if you hit the rewind button on a movie how everything resets. When time resumed as normal, Annabeth had reformed and Camilla had the same sick smile on her face.

"That being said, you haven't won just yet." I saw Kira move toward Annabeth with Jotaro not far behind, but I knew what was going to happen so, acting quickly. I shouted out my new stand name.

"Za Warudo!" Instead of my eyes using the technique the same figure from before materialized and time stopped. I knew I only had seconds to act before time resumed so I dashed over and pushed Annabeth out of the way and formed a black Chidori in my hand. "Onmyōton: Chidori!" I stabbed Kira in the head with the technique his remaining eye widened as he saw the world of stopped time, then I removed my hand and he froze again. "Time resumes moving." as time unfroze Kira disintegrated and Camilla's look of triumph melted into a look of horror as the last of her Edo Tensei fell. I glared at her my rinnegan glowing and I unleashed all of my chakra and my rage, Camilla took a step back in fear. I stepped forward continuing my progress forward and Camilla continued backing up in fear, in the blink of an eye I closed the distance between us and gripped her by the throat choking her. "Low blow, Camilla." I smiled as I saw she was on the edge of a cliff, "Now let's see if you can fly, Chakra seal." the seal spread across her sealing her chakra, then I threw her off the cliff and watched her fall, then she landed on the ground, breaking almost every bone in her body as she crumpled. Then I turned to Atlas and glared at him. "Now, will you dance with me yourself or will you hide behind more of your weak fools like a coward?"

"You think that you can face be just because you face down the petty War God?" Atlas challenged.

"Wanna find out?" Atlas suit melted into a suit of armor, he held out his hand and a spear appeared in it.

"Then come at me boy." I charged forward at Atlas who stood there clearly not threatened and also not acting. I swung my sword running lightning through it Altas grabbed the blade, only for it to slice right through his fingers and slashed a deep wound on his chest. Riptide sliced through his armor like paper, Altas recoiled in shock and pain screaming in pain.

"The block you chose, was incorrect." I smiled at the pain Atlas was in, "My sword can not be blocked by a simple armored sleeve or breastplate."

"Impressive, but you are far from my level." Atlas healed his wounds and thrust his spear into the ground to undermine my balance, I jumped on the uplifted ground increasing my lift, I rolled on the ground and swiped my blade at Atlas. Atlas spun his spear to attack me only for several arrows to hit the chinks of his armor.

"Thee will not hurt Percy, Father!" Zoe shouted firing more arrows

"Finally realized I'm not as bad as you think I am?" I said to Zoe smiling,

"Thee are not as bad as other men I have encountered." Zoe said

"Oh well, that's going the best I'm probably going to get." I charged Atlas swinging my sword and dodging Atlas' counter attacks and slicing his skin open. Zoe capitalized on the attacks I made to peg Atlas full of Arrows, but they seemed to only annoy him. Atlas roared and slammed his foot on the ground blasting me and Zoe away. Zoe crashed into a pillar and I heard bones break.

"Zoe!" Artemis Shouted, I looked at her, Artemis' face was dripping with in sweat.

"Percy," Zoe Said straining in pain at the of having a huge amount of bone broken. "Remember the prophecy," I looked at Zoe and remembered the line 'The Titan's curse one must withstand.' I formed a plan remembering one of the powers of my left eye, I weaved handsigns.

"Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!" Trees sprung forward at Atlas which annoyed the Titan general as he tried to fight them off only for them to push him back. I used the distraction to run towards Artemis and sliced through her chains. "Give me the Sky." I said

"You do not know what you are asking for." Artemis said, "The weight will kill you."

"I've got a plan, but for it to work I need to hold the sky, besides Annabeth survived it."

"She has the spirit of a true Huntress,"

"Don't even think about it." I growled, Artemis smiled at me slightly. I grabbed the Sky and for a moment Artemis and I held the sky, it was the heaviest thing I had every held. Then Artemis rolled out from under the sky. "Go get him, just be ready to jump back." sweat was pouring down my face, I let out a breath and started gathering Senjutsu Chakra, Artemis looked over at and even Atlas was shocked at the power I was unleashing. I stood up pushing back against the sky and then managed to one hand it.

"How?" Atlas asked shocked, "Even I Struggle under the sky."

"Senjutsu chakra is a very useful tool for those who can control it." I said and I saw Annabeth drooling at my muscle strength.

"Can you get me the number of your Gym?" Luke asked, my eye twitched and I glared at him.

"Amaterasu." Luke burst into flames and started rolling around on the ground screaming in pain, then he fell off the cliff and I heard him hit the ground with a thud.

"HA!" Annabeth shouted breaking the silence.

"Kill them!" a monster voice shouted from below where Luke had fallen.

"Uh oh." Annabeth looked at me, "Percy if you've got a plan, I suggest you do it now." I channeled chakra into my left eye and focused on Atlas.

"Hey Atlas!"

"What?!"

"Catch."

"Catch?"

"Amenotejikara!"

"Ame what?" I vanished from under the Sky and Atlas was replaced with me. Atlas instinctively held his hands up and was trapped under the sky once more. "NOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN!" The army of Monsters trenched up the hill and I looked over to where they were going to reach us.

"Percy," Thalia said as she looked at the army. "do something."

"You want me to do something?" I asked walking over to the cliff.

"YES!"

"Okay, Thalia give me some thunder clouds."

"Uh, how?"

"Just pray to your dad." I held up my hand channeling lightning chakra into it, Thalia closed her eyes and started praying, for once Zeus seemed to answer as storm clouds started to gather almost instantly. "Begone with the roar of Thunder. Raiton, Kirin." I swiped my hand down and a bolt of lightning crashed down upon the army of Monsters and in a clap of thunder the mountain side exploded sending blasts of rock and boulders flying into the air.

(Camilla POV)

The Scythian dracona and I looked at the destroyed army as Percy stood there his arms crossed, and a smiled on his face.

"Do you see now," Percy said looking at me, "the difference between us?"

"Is this the power….of a god?" I whispered in shocked at the devastation that stood before me.

"This absolute power is proof of who I am, Madara!" I looked back at Percy and I could see the silhouette of Madara standing behind him, I passed it off as a hallucination from the pain.

"Y-you won't win." I coughed getting his attention. "I will kill you, I will avenge my parents. LORD KRONOS!" I shouted his name echoing out of the field, "GIVE ME THE POWER TO CRUSH THIS ANT IN YOUR GLORIOUS NAME!" The golden coffin of my lord glowed and and his power flowed into me and my strength tripled and I rose up and an aura coated me and I rose up and was surrounded by the aura of my lord and my left eye was a golden sharingan and I looked down at Jackson. "Jackson." my voice was a mix of mine and Kronos' "You have stood in my way for too long and now I will crush you."

"Percy," Thalia said in a worried tone. "Please tell me you have a plan for this."

"A will manifestation aura," Percy said looking at me, "A futile effort, you only burn out your own life force." Percy's Susanoo started to manifest itself,

"Your susanoo will not save you this time and you won't be able to beat the both of us."

"That's why I won't use only my Susanoo." Percy held out fist and his chakra turned yellow and blue and a Kyuubified Susanoo rose up as the Kyubi stood on two feet, coated in the Susanoo. The Susanoo/Kyubi manifested a sword and gripped it with two hands.

"Jackson!" We both roared and sliced with a scythe at the Susanoo which it blocked with the blade and it kneed me in the chest, the aura cracked and I felt more of my rib cage break. The susanoo raised the blade over its head,

"Take your philosophy and be crushed." Percy swung the sword at my head which I blocked with the Scythe, sparks flew from the contact point, for a moment our power was even but then I started to waver as more of my life force was drained away by the link I shared with Lord Kronos, the scythe snapped in two and Percy delivered the final blow, the aura that surrounded me popped like a bubble and I was thrown into the side of the mountain, my healed wounds reopened and the world went black as I lost consciousness.

(Percy POV)

I crossed my arms as I looked at my collapsed cousin, I exhaled a bit and retracted my Kyuubified-Susanoo and landed softly on the ground next to Annabeth and Thalia.

"That was interesting." I said looking at Annabeth, "But hardly worth the effort, I didn't think that Kronos was able to manifest himself in such a way but, I've crushed his strength and sent him deeper into the pit. He won't be able to manifest himself in such a way for a long time."

"Just how powerful are you Percy?" Thalia asked, "First the Meteorite, then the Lightning bolt, and finally then the Susanoo thing. What is the limit of your power?"

"You know, I really haven't tested the limit of that power myself," I looked at myself "They say the Rikudou sennin was a god given mortal flesh, but even he couldn't compare to the one who gave birth to him."

"Who was that?"

"Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, the Rabbit goddess, the first wielder of Chakra." I looked at them, "Even I am no match for her on my own, My chakra pales in comparison."

"Demigods!" Artemis shouted and we all turned to her and ran over a she knelt beside Zoe. My sharingan saw that her chakra was fading fast and I knew what that meant, Zoe was dying. I activated my Rinnegan and held out a hand that started glowing green ready to heal her, only for Artemis to grab my hand before I could heal Zoe.

"I can heal her, I could save her." I said looking at the Goddess of the Hunt.

"I know you can, but sometimes the hardest thing about having the power to influence the world around you is having to let things run their course."

"But-" Artemis held up her hand

"I know it is painful but life and death are forces that must remain balanced, unlike the others I saw you rewind time to save Annabeth."

"Rewind time?" Thalia asked, "Rewinding time is impossible."

"Whether or not you believe me, I know what I witnessed, Percy forced time to roll back to save young Annabeth from that white suit wearing fellow."

"Don't you care about Zoe?" I asked looking at Artemis,

"I care very much about her, but your power to stop death is an affront to The Fates. Most of my fellow Olympians will not admit this but, they fear you and your growing power. Many of us believe in a few years, the title of God will mean nothing to you and you will be above us all. The mortal body reaches maturity at the age of 25, as you are only 14 you are not yet in your prime, your strength will only grow until then, even Lord Poseidon fears what would happen if you were to turn against us."

"My dad fears me."

"Yes, Lady Athena has been researching your clan's history very thoroughly and has informed us of what would happen if you were to gain the power of the one called Kaguya. Even all 12 of us working together wouldn't be enough to kill you, that is something that Kronos wants, he would use you as his anchor to the physical world in an attempt to destroy us all." I looked over at the golden coffin where I could sense the power of Kronos.

"He would be unable to dominate my spirit, coupled with the Kyubi within me, we would rip his spirit to pieces and cast him back into the pit, Kronos knows that I held back today and he fears my wrath." I looked back at Zoe whose eyes where closed with pain and her face was strained. "At least let me ease her passing."

"Don't waste thy strength Percy." Zoe said weakly looking at me, the moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer I had ever seen. It landed right next to us.

"Get in, " Artemis said. Annabeth helped me get Thalia on board, Then I helped Artemis with Zoe, Jotaro helped out as we wrapped Zoe in a blanket as Artemis pulled the reins and the chariot sped away from the mountain, straight into the air, Zoe looked at Artemis.

"Have I... Served thee well?" Zoe whispered.

"With great honor," Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants." Zoe's face relaxed.

"Rest. At last." Zoe looked at Thalia and took her hand "I've sorry we argued, we could have been sisters."

"It's my fault." Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about Luke, about heroes, men, everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoe looked at me and smiled weakly. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?" I nodded looking at her fading lifeforce and brought out Riptide. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson, you are nothing like, Hercules. I am honored that you carry that sword."

"Sometimes it's a scythe." I joked weakly, Zoe let loose a pained chuckle.

"Stars," she whispered, "I can see the stars again, my lady." A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek.

"Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight. "

"Stars," Zoe repeated. Her eyes fixed on the night sky and she did not move again, Thalia lowered her head. Annabeth gulped down a sob, and I put my hands on her shoulders and I watched as Artemis cupped her hand above Zoe's mouth and spoke a few words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoe's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoe's body shimmered and disappeared. Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished. For a moment I didn't see anything different. Then Annabeth gasped. Looking up in the sky, I saw that the stars were brighter now. They made a pattern I had never noticed before, a gleaming constellation that looked a lot like a girl's figure a girl with a bow, running across the sky.

"Let the world honor you, my Huntress, " Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars." we landed in a small field nearby, Artemis was clearly upset that she flickered with silver light.

" _ **She's not gonna release her true divine form is she?"**_ Kurama asked

" _The scary part, I don't know."_

"I must go to Olympus immediately," Artemis said, "I will not be able to take you, but I will send you help." The Goddess placed her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "You were brave beyond measure, my girl, you may not wish to join the hunt for certain reasons." I swear she was trying not to look at me. "However, you have my blessing young Annabeth, you will become a great warrior one day." She then turned to Thalia as if she weren't sure what to make of this younger daughter of Zeus. Thalia seemed reluctant to look up, but something made her, and she held the goddess's eyes. I wasn't sure what passed between them, but Artemis's gaze softened with sympathy. Then she turned to me. "You did well," she said. "For a man, Sally's strength burns bright in you." I chuckled weakly.

"Thank you." I said smiling, Artemis mounted her chariot, which began to glow, we averted our eyes, there was a flash of silver, and then the Goddess was gone. I looked at Annabeth and smiled at her, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she looked back at me. "I love you Annabeth,"

"I love you too Percy." Annabeth kissed me and I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her,

"Dawww that's a nice scene." Thalia said, both Annabeth and I seperated and looked at her.

"Way to spoil the moment." Annabeth said pouting, just then I heard the beating of wings and I turned to see three shapes flying at us, two white winged horses and a pure black one.

"Blackjack!" I said waving at him.

" _Yo boss!"_ the pegasus called at me, " _you managed to stay alive."_

"It wasn't that difficult, lost myself to rage a couple of times."

" _I brought Guido and Porkpie with me."_

" _How ya doing?"_ the other pegasi spoke in my mind, Blackjack looked me over with concern, then looked at Thalia, Annabeth and Jotaro.

" _Any of these goons you want us to stampede?"_

"Blackjack," I glared at the pegasus unleashing a small bit of my chakra, causing the horse to back up in fear "don't even joke like that, however we need to get to Olympus fast, can you get us there?"

" _Can do."_

"Thanks." I climbed aboard Blackjack while Thalia and Annabeth got on the other two Pegasi. I looked at Jotaro whose face was blank, "You should join us, we could use a guy like you on our side."

"If you can get me on one of those flying horses I'll join in."

"Better Idea, Jotaro, do you trust me?"

"Uh, no."

"Just trust him Great uncle." Annabeth said, my eyes almost popped out of my skull.

"WHAT?!" I looked at Annabeth shocked,

"Yep, I'm related to him, I've even got the birthmark." Annabeth pulled her shirt slightly to show me the Star shaped birthmark on her left shoulder.

"Yare, Yare Daze." Jotaro complained, "Alright but if you hurt me i'll kill you.

"Noted." I said still stuck by the fact Annabeth was related to one of the greatest heroes in Anime. "Kamui!"

"What Th-" Jotaro started as he was absorbed into my pocket Dimension.

"Shall we depart?" Annabeth asked,

"Lets."Blackjack and the others took to the sky and as we flew off towards the eastern hills, I thought about all that I had learned, all that I had suffered to reach the point where Annabeth and I knew how the other felt about us. I was drawn from my thoughts as rope of purple vines wrapped around my arm, I turned to see Annabeth looking at me smiling, I smiled back and winked at her causing her to blush.

" _ **Will you two stop flirting?"**_ Kurama asked growling which caused Annabeth to jump as she clearly heard his voice. " _ **You're making me sick."**_

" _Oh shut up you old fox!"_ Annabeth and I shouted at him both blushing

" _ **You two are so in sync it's creepy."**_ I watched Thalia fall asleep on Porpie's back which shocked me considering her fear of heights. Annabeth and I flew side by side and I looked at her.

"Your dad seemed pretty cool," I said

"Yeah, but they still live in San Francisco," Annabeth said, "I can't live that far from camp,"

"Or me." I said with a coy smile, Annabeth blushed,

"That too, you never thought I was dead, did you?"

"Never."

"As much as it sickens me to say, Luke isn't dead either."

"How?" I looked at her, "I hit him with the Amaterasu, which reduces all who touch it to ash and are inextinguishable."

"I don't know how but he's alive, but he survived the flames and the fall."

"The one time I throw away any doubts of how I should kill him and he manages to survive."

"What are you going to do about your cousin?"

"She doesn't have much longer, the damage I dealt her will drain most of her fragile life force and her eyes will soon lose their light."

"You know my mom's gonna kill you when we get to Olympus right?"

"Please don't remind me, I don't look forward to what she's going to yell at me when I see her." The towns were zipping by faster now, islands of light thicker together, until the whole landscape below was a glittering carpet. Dawn was close, the eastern sky was turning gray, and up ahead, a huge white-and-yellow glow spread out before us-the lights of New York.

" _How's that for speedy, boss?"_ Blackjack bragged. " _We get extra hay for breakfast or what?"_

"You're the man, Blackjack," I told him. "Er, the horse, I mean."

"There it is." Thalia's voice, she'd woken up, she was pointing toward Manhattan, which was quickly zooming into view. "It's started."

"What's started?" I asked. Then I looked where she was pointing. High above the Empire State Building, Olympus was its own island of light, a floating mountain ablaze with torches and braziers, white marble palaces gleaming in the early morning air.

"The winter solstice, " Thalia said. "The Council of the Gods." flying was bad enough for a son of Poseidon, but flying straight up to Zeus's palace, with thunder and lightning swirling around it, was even worse. We circled over midtown Manhattan, making one complete orbit around Mount Olympus. I'd only been there once before, traveling by elevator up to the secret six hundredth floor of the Empire State Building. This time, if it was possible, Olympus amazed me even more, in the early-morning darkness, torches and fires made the mountainside palaces glow twenty different colors, from bloodred to indigo. Apparently no one ever slept on Olympus. The twisting streets were full of demigods and nature spirits and minor godlings bustling about, riding chariots or sedan chairs carried by Cyclopes. Winter didn't seem to exist here. I caught the scent of the gardens in full bloom, jasmine and roses and even sweeter things I couldn't name. Music drifted up from many windows, the soft sounds of lyres and reed pipes. Towering at the peak of the mountain was the greatest palace of all, the glowing white hall of the gods, our pegasi set us down in the outer courtyard, in front of huge silver gates. Before I could even think to knock, the gates opened by themselves, I released Jotaro from my pocket dimension and he glared at me.

"Never, again." He said

" _Good luck, boss,"_ Blackjack said

"Yeah," I said then I looked at Annabeth and grabbed her hand looking at her. "Shall we face the music?" Annabeth and Thalia nodded and we strode forward into the throne room with Jotaro right behind us. Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp and Hades was sitting in a throne of bones that he made but it lacked any decorative features indicating it was temporary. The ceiling above glittered with constellations-even the newest one, Zoe the Huntress, making her way across the heavens with her bow drawn. All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, and I'm not easily intimidated but have all 13 turn there eyes on me at once (and a couple hate filled ones Cough Ares and Athena Cough) I suddenly realized how insignificant I was in the grand scheme of things.

"Welcome, heroes, " Artemis said. "And…." Artemis paused looking at Jotaro.

"Jotaro Kujo," Jotaro said introducing himself, his usual aloof voice more respectful I guess even the great Jotaro Kujo knows to respect divines. "I'm Annabeth Chase's great uncle on her father's side of the family."

"Jotaro!" Aphrodite said shocked, Jotaro turned to look at her,

"Lady Aphrodite."

"How have you been?" she asked, "You never call, you never write I was starting to think you don't care about me."

"Uh, I don't know how to contact you." Aphrodite blushed at his gaze and realized she fucked up.

"Oh yeah, never did tell you how to do that, did I?"

"Mooo!" That's when I noticed Bessie and Grover, a sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. Bessie was swimming happily around, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. He seemed to be enjoying the novelty of swimming in a magic bubble. Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw us, he cried,

"You made it!" He started to run toward me, then remembered he was turning his back on Zeus, and looked for permission.

"Go on, " Zeus said. But he wasn't really paying attention to Grover. The Lord of the Sky was staring intently at Thalia. Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke. Every clop of Grover's hooves echoed on the marble floor. Bessie splashed in his bubble of water. The hearth fire crackled. I looked at my father and then at all of the gods and I saw the slight tense looks on their faces as they looked at me, I finally understood what Artemis said to me. Grover gave Annabeth and Thalia a hug, the grasped my arm.

"Percy, Bessie and I made it, but you have to convince them they can't do it."

"Do what?" I asked

"Heroes?" Artemis called, The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward us, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight. "The Council has been informed of your deeds, " Artemis told us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos and Percy's small temper tantrum and flash of power." I shuffled my feet awkwardly and I heard Ares laugh and I glared at him mouthing 'Shall we dance' causing him to turn red with rage. "We have voted to act." There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all happy with this plan, but nobody protested. "At my Lord Zeus's command," Artemis said, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause, with the help of those uh."

"Biju." I said

"Yes, Biju, Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea.

"Can I help?" I asked my dad.

"NO!" all 13 gods and Goddess shouted as one which jarred me slightly.

"And as for you, my heroes…" Artemis continued, she turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?" She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pinstriped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. The Lady Hera. On Zeus's right, my father Poseidon. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus. Hermes winked at me, he was wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. He had iPod headphones on, so I wasn't sure he was even listening, but he gave me a thumbs-up. Hades on his throne made of bones, was twirling his Helm of Darkness on his finger, he gave me a small nod of approval. Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. And Ares, well, he sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at me and Jotaro while he sharpened a knife. On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Annabeth's mother, Athena who was giving me the 'Get your hands off my Daughter' Glare. Then there was Aphrodite, who smiled at me knowingly and then mouthed 'Call me' to Jotaro which only served to irritate Ares even more, something I whole heartily enjoyed.

"I gotta say" Apollo broke the silence "these kids did okay. " He cleared his throat and began to recite: "Heroes win laurels-"

"Um, yes, first class, " Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?" A few tentative hands went up-Demeter, Aphrodite.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and me. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here-"

"Ares, " Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter, " Zeus grumbled. "She has done well. " Thalia blushed. She studied the floor. Athena cleared her throat and sat forward,

"I am proud of my daughter as well, but there is a security risk with the other two, Jackson in particular."

"Oh please," my father cut in, "You're just upset that he's holding hands with your daughter," He looked at me a smug smile on his face. "Gotta say Percy, nice job."

"Brother." Zeus growled glaring at him.

"Ah let poor kid be." Hades spoke up, which surprised me, I hadn't spoken to him in almost two years but he stood up for me. "He's had a hard life, I should know, this Gabe guy won't shut up about how he was cheated by his and I quote 'Psychotic lunatic of a stepson who had the audacity to threaten me with a pocket knife' Besides I think we can all agree that Jackson is a much better Ally than foe." there were quite a few murmurs of agreement from that statement. Athena cleared her throat clearly irritated at both of her uncles.

"Nonetheless it is unfortunate that both my father and my, Detestable Uncle, Poseidon chose to breath their oath not to have more children, only Hades had kept that promise, a fact I find completely unexpected and Ironic. As we are all aware, the Great Prophecy speaks of a child of the Three Elder Gods, they are dangerous, as thick headed as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right." Ares said, "Hey wait a minute, who are you calling!" he started to get up but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seatbelt and pulled him back down.

"Oh please Ares," Dionysus sighed, "Save the fighting for later." Ares cursed and ripped the vine away,

"You're one to talk you old drunk, you seriously wanna protect these brats?" Dionysus gazed down at aus wearily.

"I have no love for them, Athena, do you really think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena said, I heard my father cough something that sounded suspiciously like 'Bullshit' Athena glared at him. "I only point out the risks, what we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," Artemis protested, "I will have them reward, if we destroy heroes who do us a great favors, then we are no better than the Titans."

"Here Here," I said because I really didn't want to be vaporized, I heard Kurama snicker as the Gods focused on me again.

"If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis, " Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up. "

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them. "

"Well, " Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?" A lot of nodding heads, it took me a second to realize what they were saying. Then my heart turned to lead.

"Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Mooooooo!" Bessie protested. My father frowned.

"You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad, " I said, "he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him." Poseidon shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or-"

"You can't, " I insisted. I looked at Zeus. I probably shouldn't have said anything considering my track history with the King of the Gods but I stared him right in the eye. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess-the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as... As Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!" Zeus seemed to consider this seems he didn't want to look like a hypocrite on the whole cosmological scale. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia.

"And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them." Zeus scowled.

"Trust a hero?" He glared at me, "Especially one who seems to like making a mockery of me in my own throne room."

" _ **Uh oh."**_ Kurama said, " _ **Looks like we're not off the hook yet."**_

"Who said that?" Zeus asked looking around for the source of Kurama's voice. "Show yourself." I started weaving signs,

"Kuchiyose no jutsu Kyuubi." Kuramma appeared but instead of his full height he was the size of a Great Dane.

" **That would be me Lord Zeus."** Kurama said looking at the king of the gods

"And who are you?" Zeus asked

" **I am Kurama, strongest of the Nine Biju, King of Inari forest. Son of the Rikudo Sennin, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, and the one who led the people of the Shinobi world to salvation when the Earth Mother rose up to destroy everything."**

"Oh, so that's what you look like." Dionysus said

" **Yes, and for the record, I'm beyond any of you."**

"Any way," Artemis said, "Annabeth is right, which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately." Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.

"I shall have a new lieutenant, " she announced. "If she will accept it. "

"No," I murmured.

"Thalia, " Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?" Stunned silence filled the room. I stared at Thalia, unable to believe what I was hearing. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this the whole time.

"I will." Thalia said firmly, Zeus rose his eyes full of concern "My daughter, consider well-"

"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again." She knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from Bianca's oath, what seemed like so long ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men..." Afterward, Thalia did something that surprised me almost as much as the pledge. She came over to me, smiled, and in front of the whole assembly, she gave me a big hug. When she pulled away and gripped my shoulders, I said, "Um... Aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend, " she corrected. "I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since... Since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy."

"Great, " I muttered.

"I'm proud to be your friend." She hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she even hugged Grover, who looked ready to pass out, like somebody had just given him an all-you-can-eat enchilada coupon. Then Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power, even if we spare the boy-"

"No." I looked around at all the gods. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

"And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus.

"I'm only fourteen, " I said. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years. "

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you, " Athena said. "Much can change in two years, my young hero. And couple that with the fact I don't want him hanging around my daughter."

"Mother!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"It is only the truth, child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy." My father stood.

"I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it." He held out his hand, and a trident appeared in it: a twenty foot long bronze shaft with three spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please, " Poseidon sighed. Zeus's lightning bolt appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone.

"Fine, " Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor." Zeus thought about this.

"All in favor?" To my surprise, a lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained. So did Ares and Athena. But everybody else..."We have a majority, " Zeus decreed. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes...I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!" The Nine Muses cranked up the tunes, and I realized the music was whatever you wanted it to be: the gods could listen to classical and the younger demigods heard hip-hop or whatever, and it was all the same sound track. No arguments. No fights to change the radio station. Just requests to crank it up. Dionysus went around growing refreshment stands out of the ground, and a beautiful woman walked with him arm in arm-his wife, Ariadne. Dionysus looked happy for the first time. Nectar and ambrosia overflowed from golden fountains, and platters of mortal snack food crowded the banquet tables. Golden goblets filled with whatever drink you wanted. Grover trotted around with a full plate of tin cans and enchiladas, and his goblet was full of double-espresso latte, which he kept muttering over like an incantation: 'Pan! Pan!' Gods kept coming over to congratulate me. Thankfully, they had reduced themselves to human size, so they didn't accidentally trample partygoers under their feet. Hermes started chatting with me, and he was so cheerful I hated to tell him what had happened to his least-favorite son, Luke, but before I could even get up the courage, Hermes got a call on his caduceus and walked away. Apollo told me I could drive his sun chariot any time, and if I ever wanted archery lessons-

"Thanks, " I told him. "But seriously, I'm no good at archery. "

"Ah, nonsense, " he said. "Target practice from the chariot as we fly over the U. S. ? Best fun there is!"

"Actually," I said stroking my chin, "Do you think you could give me guitar lessons?"

"Uh," Apollo said, "Sure, just hit me up with an Iris-message when you have the time and I'll help you schedule the lessons." I started walking through the crowd trying to find Annabeth but I found myself face to face with the Lord of the Dead.

"Hello Jackson." Hades said,

"Lord Hades," I said, "Can we talk about Nico."

"Nico, Nico who?" I gave him the 'don't bullshit me look' "Oh that Nico."

"He has power from the same time as I do, however it his kekkei genkai is called the Shikotsumyaku or Dead Bone Pulse in English."

"Dead bone pulse?"

"Yes, it allows you to manipulate the chemicals that are responsible for bone growth and manipulation. He is going to need your help in training in his powers, I will send you to him later."

"Okay, it is good to see you again."

"You too my lord." I bowed and continued my search for Annabeth but this time I ran into My father. "Dad... Hi."

"Hello, Percy. You've done well." His praise made me uneasy. I mean, it felt good, but I knew just how much he'd put himself on the line, vouching for me. It would've been a lot easier to let the others disintegrate me.

"I won't let you down," I promised, He nodded. I had trouble reading gods' emotions, but I wondered if he had some doubts.

"Your friend Luke-"

"He's not my friend," I blurted out. Then I realized it was probably rude to interrupt. "Sorry."

"Your former friend Luke, " Poseidon corrected. "He once promised things like that. He was Hermes's pride and joy. Just bear that in mind, Percy. Even the bravest can fall."

"Luke fell pretty hard and was set on fire too." I agreed. "He's dead." Poseidon shook his head.

"No, Percy. He is not." I stared at him.

"What?"

"I believe Annabeth told you this. Luke still lives. I have seen it. His boat sails from San Francisco with the remains of Kronos even now. He will retreat and regroup before assaulting you again. I will do my best to destroy his boat with storms, but he is making alliances with my enemies, the older spirits of the ocean. They will fight to protect him. "

"How can he be alive?" I said. "That fall should've killed him not to mention the flames!" Poseidon looked troubled.

"I don't know, Percy, but beware of him. He is more dangerous than ever. And the golden coffin is still with him, still growing in strength."

"What about Atlas?" I said. "What's to prevent him from escaping again? Couldn't he just force some giant or something to take the sky for him?" My father snorted in derision.

"If it were so easy, he would have escaped long ago. No, my son. The curse of the sky can only be forced upon a Titan, one of the children of Gaia and Uranus. Anyone else must choose to take the burden of their own free will. Only a hero, someone with strength, a true heart, and great courage, would do such a thing. No one in Kronos's army would dare try to bear that weight, even upon pain of death."

"Good point, now can I go dance with my girlfriend please." Poseidon laughed and I went looking for Annabeth only to run into Athena. " _Oh for the love of."_

"Your father takes a very calculated risk in letting you live." Athena said.

"Are you still mad about me dating your daughter." Athena's eye twitched.

"You may useful for our survival but your fatal flaw may destroy us all."

"Oh boy, I'm sure you're going to tell me what that is but let me save you some effort."

"My Arrogance/Your bonds." Athena and I said as one.

"Oh, it's not my arrogance."

"No it's your bonds, to save your friends you would sacrifice the world." I raised an eyebrow, "Think how Kronos has lured you into his traps, first your mother, then your friend Grover, and now my daughter Annabeth."

"That's not a flaw, just because I want to help my friends."

"The most dangerous flaws are the most kind hearted."

"You really don't like me, do you."

"I will withhold judgement of your attitude as a son of Poseidon and only judge you as a person."

"Can I just go dance with Annabeth please?"

"Oh there you are Percy!" Annabeth said as she walked up to us, "Oh, hi, mom."

"I will leave you two alone, but know this Jackson, I will be watching you."Athena said and then walked away.

"Well My Lady," I held out my hand to Annabeth. "May I have this dance."

"So formal." Annabeth took my hand and we started our waltz and for once I felt all was right with the world.


	28. Reforging the Shinobi World

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 9: Reforging the Shinobi World

Before I left Olympus, I decided to make a few calls. It wasn't easy, but I finally found a quiet fountain in a corner garden and sent an Iris-message to my brother, Tyson, under the sea. I told him about our adventures, and Bessie he wanted to hear every detail about the cute baby cow serpent and I assured him that Annabeth was safe. Also how Annabeth and I were dating now which caused him to smile at me and I looked at him.

"So how are things with you?"

"Good," Tyson said happily, "I can visit next summer and see you again."

"Seriously? They'll let you take the time off?"

"Yee, I have made two thousand seven hundred and forty one magic swords, The boss says 'good work' he will let me the the whole summer off, I will visit camp!" we talked about war preparations and our dad's fight with the old sea gods, and all the cool things we could do together next summer but then Tyson's boss started yelling at him and he had to get back to work. I dug out my next drachma and made one more Iris-message,

"Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan." The mist shimmered and there was my mom at our kitchen table, laughing and holding hands with her friend Mr. Blowfish. I felt very embarrassed, I was about to cut the connection but before I could, my mom saw me, her eyes widened and she let go Mr. Blowfish's hand real quickly.

"Oh, Paul! You know what? I left my writing journal in the living room, would mind getting it for me?"

"Sure, Sally," Mr. Blowfish said, "No problem." He left the room and instantly my mom leaned towards the Iris-message.

"Percy! Are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright," I said, "how's the writing seminar going." She pursed her lips.

"It's fine, but that's not important, tell me what happened!"

"Well my quest to save Artemis went well, I helped save Olympus again, Thalia joined the hunters to replace Zoe as lieutenant."

"What happened to Zoe?"

"She was killed by her father and was made into a new constellation." my mom closed her eyes and was offering a silent prayer.

"What else happened?"

"I saved Annabeth from Luke and his gang of butt buddies and there is one more piece of news." I waved Annabeth over to me who walked over and came into view of my Mother, then I kissed Annabeth and she blushed slightly when my mother cooed at us.

"You two are together now!"

"Yep," Annabeth said as I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well we better let you get back to your homework." I said

"Percy, I….Paul and I-"

"Are you happy?" I asked, that question to take her by surprise, she thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I really am, Percy, being around him makes me happy."

"Then it's cool, besides if I told you not to be with him I'd come off as a hypocrite." My mother laughed and so did Annabeth, "Besides even Ares would be better than Gabe." My mother smiled at me.

"You promise not to call him Mr. Blowfish?" she asked

"At least not to his face anyway."

"Sally," Mr. Blofis called from our living room, "You need the green binder or the red one?"

"I'd better go," She told me, "See you for christmas?"

"Can Annabeth join us?" My mom smiled and nodded and Annabeth kissed me again.

"Are you going to put blue candy in his stocking?" Annabeth teased.

"If he's not too old for that." My mom said playing along.

"I'm never too old for candy." I protested semi childishly.

"I see you both then." she waved her hand across the mist. Her image disappeared and I was left with Annabeth, which I wasn't complaining about. Soon we left and on Fifth Avenue was Argus, standing there with the van that we ditched in D.C. which I was wondering where he got that back but that was a question for a different day. We climbing in the van and on the drive home I remembered something I should have brought up when I was talking to Hades, Bianca.

"Oh shit." I said and Annabeth looked at me.

"What's wrong Percy?" she asked.

"I made a promise to Nico that I would protect his sister on the quest and we never found out where she went after the desert."

"Shit, how are we gonna explain that to Nico?" Grover asked

"Uh, good question." I looked over at Annabeth. "Any ideas Wise Girl?" I used my favorite nickname for her.

"Sorry," Annabeth said, "I don't have anything Seaweed Brain." Grover laughed a bit, as we continued on the drive towards Half-Blood Hill I held Annabeth's hand and smiled at her. About 20 minutes later we arrived at Half-Blood Hill and there was the Golden Fleece on the tree, I half expected Thalia to be standing there but she was long gone with the hunters. Chiron greeted us at the Big House with hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwiches. Grover went off with his satyr friends to spread the word about our strange encounter with the magic of Pan. Within an hour, the satyrs were all running around agitated, asking where the nearest espresso bar was. Annabeth and I sat with Chiron and some of the other senior campers-Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers. Even Clarisse from the Ares cabin was there, back from her secretive scouting mission. I knew she must've had a difficult quest, because she didn't even try to pulverize me. She had a new scar on her chin, and her dirty blond hair had been cut short and ragged, like someone had attacked it with a pair of safety scissors.

"I've got news." Clarisse said uneasily. "Bad News."

"I'll fill you in later," Chiron said with forced cheerfulness. "The news is you have prevailed and you saved Annabeth." Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and I grabbed her hand and everyone looked at us.

"About fucking time." Silena said to which everyone started laughing, Annabeth and I blushed but for the first time since coming here Clarisse was smiling at me.

"What's with the smile?" I asked.

"You just won me a bet that I've been holding with my cabin ever since you got back from the Sea of Monsters." Clarisse said.

"You bet on me and Annabeth getting together."

"Yes." I stood up reaching for Anaklusmos.

"Percy," Annabeth said as she gripped my hand and pulled me down. "You can't exactly chastise her for betting when you have a bank account filled with casino money."

"Good point." I said.

"Anyway." Chiron said trying to keep a straight face, "do you have anything to say from the winter solstice?"

"Yes." I stood up and looked around, "Luke, somehow, is still alive after being set on fire and kicked off a cliff falling about 40 feet."

"Well," Annabeth said looking at me, "When the final conflict comes it will be when Percy turns 16, at least we have two more years to make a battle plan." Chiron's expression was gloom, sitting by the fire in his wheelchair, he looked really old, which he doesn't usually look.

"Two years seem like a long time but it will pass in the blink of an eye," Chiron said looking at me. "I still hope you are not the child of prophecy, but regardless the Second Titan war is almost upon us and Kronos' first strike will be here."

"Honestly I think people hype the titans to a level that they shouldn't be," I said, all eyes turned on me. "Just a few hours ago I battled an Avatar of the Titan king and kicked his ass, so I say let him come."

"Percy's arrogance aside, we must prepare, Clarisse's news may give us a clue as to how they will attack, but-" There was a knock on the door, and Nico Di Angelo came huffing in to the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold. He was smiling but he looked around anxiously.

"Hey!" he said. "Where's….Where's my sister?" I suddenly found out how loud silence could be.

"Hey, Nico." I said getting up preparing to deliver the news about his sister when the door burst open and there in the door stood Bianca Di Angelo and she was pissed. "Hi Bianca." I raised a hand awkwardly.

"HI!?" She shouted, "You leave me in the desert and the first thing you say to me is HI?!"

"What am I supposed say? 'How did you survive?' 'What have you been up to?' we were on a time limit and we did look for you."

"If you had bothered to search the Junkyard you would have found me Unconscious underneath a refrigerator on the west edge of the Junkyard."

"Look I'm sorry." I said holding up my hands defensively, Bianca let out a sigh and looked at me.

"Don't worry about it, did you keep the statue?" I channeled chakra into a seal and the statue she found appeared.

"Right here."

"Nico," Bianca looked at her daughter. "I found you the only statue that you were missing for your collection. It's a statue of Hades." Nico's eyes brightened.

"You found a Hades Mythomagic statue!" He shouted happily and I handed it to him.

"Nico." I said to him gaining the boy's attention. "We need to talk later, meet me in my cabin."

"Okay." Nico looked at him and then back at his sister. "Will this be the last time I see you?" he asked, Bianca kneeled in front of her brother and looked him in the eye.

"Nico," Bianca said her eyes soft. "I have sworn my life to Lady Artemis and I will stand by my sisters of the Hunt, but know this." She smiled at him, "I will always love you Nico." I smiled at that and remembered something that Sasuke told me about his brother.

"You remind me a lot of Itachi Uchiha." I said, "That's not a bad thing I assure you." I laughed a bit then turned to Nico. "Run along Nico, say your goodbyes to your sister and then do your activities, when this meeting is done I will come find you." Nico nodded and left. I turned and looked at the other senior councillors, "So what's the plan?" Chiron looks at Clarisse.

"Well my dear, what have you found?" Chiron asked.

"Not much," Clarisse said, "but Luke has been probing old locations trying to scope out the Labyrinth." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, my own included, "he is trying to map it but it he's found nothing so far, anyone who goes in doesn't come out."

"Any other news?" I asked, "Anything me might be able to use?"

"There is a way to walk the labyrinth if you remember the legends."

"Ariadne string." I said, "That's what's he's after, that's what he's searching for, but to what end?" I said, "What's the nearest labyrinth entrance to camp?"

"Two miles from here,"

"That wouldn't buypass our defenses, there must be something, we're not seeing."

"Is there an entrance in camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Not that I know of." Chiron said.

"But if there is," I said looking at everyone, "Luke would know about it." I shook my head, "This speculation does us no good, for now we should prep our defenses," I looked at Chiron. "There has to be more demigods we can call on, maybe other groups somewhere." Chiron flinched, it was so slight that no one else notices but I did, I crossed my arms and thought about what that could mean.

"No, Percy," He said sadly, "there aren't."

"Then we need to find any demigods we can and recruit them before Luke and his forces find them." I looked around, "In the meantime I'm going to spend the winter and the rest of the year whipping the forces we have into shape." I smiled sickly at the pale faces I could see. "So get ready training starts at 8:00 am sharp."

"Today?" Connor asked trepidatiously.

"No there are some things I need to take care of so we will start tomorrow." I got up and turned on my heel then went to go find Nico. A while later I found him in the sword arena practicing with a sword that was clearly two sizes too big for him. "Nico." he turned to me and he put the sword down.

"Hi Percy." Nico said.

"Follow me, we need to talk to your father."

"My father?"

"Yes, I know who your father is and we're going to talk to him."

"Well don't keep me waiting!"

"Later, the less people know who your divine father is the better." I turned on my heel and walked towards my Cabin.

"Why is it a bad thing?" Nico asked as he followed me.

"I will explain everything once we contact your father." Nico and I continued walking. "By the way Nico,"

"Yes?"

"Did you practice with Kimimaro's power like I asked you to."

"Yeah I'm a lot better but I still don't have enough chakra in order to really use it properly."

"Hopefully your father can help you with that." I opened the door to my cabin, walk in then closed the door when Nico followed in. "Activate." seals spread around the room.

"What are those?"

"Silencing seals, now no one from the outside can hear us." I reached into the saltwater spring and fished around for a Drachma, after I found one I held it up and looked at the rainbow being formed in the misty light of Dawn. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I threw the coin into the mist which shimmered and disappeared.

"What was that?"

"Iris messaging, The Rainbow Goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"How does it work?"

"I'll show you," I turned my attention back to the mist clearly waiting for me to place my call. "Show me Lord Hades in the Underworld." the mist shimmered and soon a screen of Hades and another woman talking back and forth.

"How many times do I have to tell you Persephone?" Hades asked "Cerberus is not allowed to eat mortal food it upsets his stomach."

"Well he eats mortals all the time and he never has shown any signs of upset stomach." The woman, who was clearly Persephone, countered.

"Those are souls as I've told you over and over that's different."

"I can spoil my dog if I want to."

"He's _our_ dog for the last time." I had to hold back a laugh but couldn't help but snicker slightly, both God and Goddess turned to the sound.

"Uh," I said as I rubbed the back of my head, "is this a bad time?"

"No," Hades said sending one last glare at his wife, "we are just having one of those petty married couple arguments, get used to it Jackson, you and that Annabeth of yours will experience it soon." I let lose a small chuckle at this, Hades cleared his throat, "So is this what we discussed on Olympus?"

"Yes."

"Persephone, dear, could you give me some time, if you want you can go play with Cerberus I'm sure he'd love that."

"Of course my lord." Persephone said bowing, then she walked out.

"Where is Nico?" Hades asked me.

"He's behind me." I said stepping sideways revealing Nico who was slightly shivering because of the Aura that Hades was letting loose. "Also, could you turn down the Aura Nico can't handle it." Hades looked at Nico.

"Nico." Hades said softly.

"Y-yes." Nico stuttered looking up at Hades.

"How are you doing my boy?"

"Uh, good I guess," Nico looked at the statue that his sister gave him, then back at Hades, "You don't look like your statue."

"Statue?" Hades looked confused, Nico held up the statue and showed it to Hades "Is that from that Game Mythomagic?"

"You know about Mythomagic?"

"Yes and I'm going to yell at Hermes for inventing it, he always gave me the shaft with that game."

"Language." I chided Hades.

"You're scolding a God on his choice of Language?" Hades looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't be the first time I talked back to a god."

"Very True." Hades said looking at me then back at Nico. "Look Nico, you have no reason to trust me but I am your father, it would be best if you joined me in the Underworld, I can train you in both your powers that you gained from me and the powers that you gained from," Hades looked at me, "What was it called again?"

"Shikotsumyaku."

"Yes, that."

"How come I have to come to the underworld?" Nico asked

"Because of the Great Prophecy." I said looking at Nico.

"The Great Prophecy?"

"Yes." Hades said, "I am sworn to silence so I can't speak it but it warns about the next Demigod of the Eldest Gods, Me, Poseidon and Zeus, to turn 16, right now that looks like its going to be Percy, but if the Titan's discovered you were my son they would stop at nothing to recruit you onto their side, to try and change the prophecy."

"When will I travel to the Underworld?"

"Now." Hades waved his hand and Nico's shadow rose up, grabbed him and then sank back into the ground. Nico reappeared right behind Hades and looked around then looked at me.

"Uh, sooo, this is so weird." Nico said

"Don't worry it felt weird for me too." I said smiling, "The next time I see you Nico," I activated my sharingan and looked at him with a sick smile. "I want to see how well you dance." Nico paled at that and hid behind his father who laughed slightly.

"Enough threatening my son, Jackson."

"Sure ruin all my fun." I said. "Well Nico, Good luck and Lord Hades a fine day to you both."

"To you as well Jackson."

"See ya Percy." Nico said as I waved my hand through the connection, I turned to Kurama who was laying down on my bed.

"Do you have it?" Kurama opened one eye and unwrapped his tails holding out a vial of blood.

" **Yes, I don't know how she's going to react."** Kurama said as I grabbed the vial of blood.

"That doesn't matter, we need her help." I walked out to the top of Half Blood Hill with Kurama trotting behind me, as I looked over the hill watching the sun rise made a Kage Bunshin and then started weaving the signs for Edo Tensei. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." as the dust rose up and formed into a female woman shorting my hair turning it blond and in a few minutes Tsunade Senju was once again in the world of the living.

"Where am I?" Tsunade asked

"You are in a state called New York, but more specifically a camp for children of Gods." Tsunade looked at me

"Who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson, I am descendant of Sasuke Uchiha and those who survived the eradication of the Shinobi world."

"'Eradication of the Shinobi world' what do you mean the Eradication of the shinobi world?"

"You see when the earth mother Gaia rose up from the void of Chaos she wanted to establish a world for her and her kin, the Primordials, rulers of a realm where they were invincible, Gaia is invincible while she stands on the earth, Ouranos was invisible in the sky, Pontos is invincible in the sea and he is the primordial that I respect as he is the absolute of my father's realm, never met the guy but dad says he's nice unlike most of his kin."

"So then what happened to the people of the five shinobi nations, Konoha, Kumo and the others."

"Gone, this world is fundamentally different than the world you know, nations are more diverse in territory, the one where we are right now is called the United States, but that is neither here nor there I want to talk to you about the reason I summoned you."

"Wait you said Children of God's right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Kami, Yami and the Shinigami had children?"

"No those gods predate the Primordials and were absolute, but when humanity forgot about them they faded away, or at least that's what I think happened, they might be around still but I don't know. The gods I speak of came along about 3000 years ago, give or take, and are the Greek gods that started in Greece. They followed the flame of the west over the last 3000 years and are now in the United States."

"I thought gods couldn't have children with mortals." I chuckled slightly, at that.

"The Greek gods have children with mortals and immortals, but we, children of mortal and immortal are called Demigods and are more often than not results of affairs, for example me, I am the son of the Sea God Poseidon, who had an affair of my mother, who is an Uchiha like me and thus I have the sharingan." I activated my sharingan showing it to Tsunade.

"Don't their wives get mad at them, I know I would."

"Well Lady Hera hates it when my uncle, Lord Zeus cheats on her but she is the goddess of marriage so that's understandable. My step mom Lady Amphitrite, um I don't know I've never met her, but dad says she's a real sweetheart, I've never met Lady Persephone and I don't know how she reacts to my other Uncle Lord Hades' illegitimate children. Lady Aphrodite has children both mortal and Immortal that aren't her husband Lord Hephaestus, the rest is completely unclear." I shrugged.

"So why did you summon me?"

"I need your help." I turned on my heel and gestured towards the valley below, "Most of the campers here are children of Gods or Goddesses, and we are the brink of a new war and I think that you would be able to help us by training Medical ninja."

"If the shinobi world isn't around anymore then how will I train them? They can't access chakra they won't be able to use any of my techniques."

"The funny thing is that they have magic and it's very similar to Chakra and with a little help from both of us they will wield chakra like masters." I activated the Rinnegan and looked at Tsunade with the eyes, "and with power of the rinnegan anything is possible." I held out my hand to the reanimated Tsunade, "What do you say?" Tsunade grabbed it and shook it,

"Count me in, but don't think that I will take it easy on them."

"I wouldn't expect you to." I smiled my plan started to unfold, the next day I had the whole camp in front of me and several reanimated Shinobi from Konoha standing behind me. "Alright, the people behind me are masters of a certain aspect of Shinobi arts and even clan jutsu." I started pacing back and forth looking at the cabins then stopped back in the middle and pointed to Tsunade. "This is Tsunade Senju, she is a master of Medical Ninjutsu and healing arts, the Apollo Cabin and Aphrodite Cabin will study under her and people that I will reanimate if she needs help teaching you. Medical Ninjutsu requires high levels of Chakra control and as such we will start there with you all." Next I pointed to Guy and Rock Lee. "These two, questionably dressed, Gentlemen, are masters of Taijutsu and the Ares cabin will learn from them," I looked at Guy and Lee. "You two are not to try and make them wear the spandex you two wear."

"But we must spread our youthful attitude." Guy said, I turned to him and blasted him with Killer Intent,

"No," I said stomped my foot shutting the taijutsu master up. "Next, is the Second Mizukage he is a master of Genjutsu and Inton."

"Hello everyone." Gengetsu said,

"Where are his eyebrows?" I heard some mutter, Gengetsu turned to the person who asked and his temper flared.

"ALRIGHT WHO SAID THAT?!" He started to step forward but I used Edo Tensei's control over the dead to make him stop.

"Not now." I said, "he is going to teach the Those who don't wish to learn more combat oriented skills Genjutsu as it can turn the tide of a battle by messing with the mind." Next I pointed at Zabuza Momochi, "this is Zabuza Momochi, he is a master the silent killing technique, I may end up regretting this I will be sending him with the Hermes cabin, if you find difficulty with silent killing then roam around from training to training to find what fits you best. Next, the Athena Cabin will be learning Fuinjutsu from Kushina Uzumaki as drawing seals is a great way to practice architecture plans. Last but certainly not least, the Hephaestus cabin will be learning Yoton Ninjutsu from Roshi and the Yonbi, I think that you will find it most useful." Everyone nodded and each Edo Tensei divided them into the groups while I wandered from group to group helping with instruction, keeping the Hermes cabin in line, and resummoned Edo Tensei that dispelled if their time ran out, I knew that this was the beginning of the rebirth of the Shinobi world. Just then Grover ran up to me his eyes widened in excitement,

"Percy!" he shouted

"What's up?" I looked at him,

"He spoke to me!'

"Who?"

"The Lord Pan, he spoke in my mind."

"What did he say?"

"Three words, 'I await you.'" I smiled and looked at him.

"So this is what I saw."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I told you back on the quest for the Master Bolt that'd you'd be the one to find Pan."

"Yeah, I thought you were just saying that to comfort me."

"No, It was a vision from the future, I'm saying you'll find Pan, it will happen soon."


	29. Why do Monsters always attack my schools

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: Why do monsters always attack my schools

The last 6 months had been some of the happiest of my life, Annabeth and I had been going out since the winter solstice, and the training of the cabins in the power of the Shinobi world. Several people had made extreme progress such as Clarisse who was able to 6 of the eight inner gates, by my estimate she would be able to open the 8th gate within a few months, I warned her to never open the gate of death even as a joke as it would burn her body up from the inside out. Selena was making significant progress in medical Ninjutsu and was started to master Tsunade's monster strength something I would help her test with my Susanoo's ribcage. The Apollo cabin was learning medical ninjutsu but wasn't as interested in the monster strength, but Selena wanted to prove that daughters of Aphrodite weren't weak. With the progress of the campers they were all about mid-chunin rank to low-jonin rank which was progress, but not as much as I would want. As my mom drove me to my school Orientation, I was drawing up plans for how to step up the next few weeks of training, mulling things over. I didn't want to go to school and the only thing was keeping me from screaming in frustrations was the fact that I had a date with Annabeth after my orientation.

"Now Percy," My mom said as she drove along "just remember, this Paul's school,"

"Try not destroy it." I said

"Yes, "I smiled at my mom and I looked out at the school and saw paul Blofis, greeting 9th graders, he managed to get me in despite my track record.

"When are you going to tell him the truth about me?' She tapped her fingers on the wheel, nervously

"I thought we should wait," she admitted, "so we don't,"

"Scare him away?" my mother nodded.

"I'm sure orientation will be fine, Percy, it's only one morning."

"Yeah, so I can get expelled before I even start."

"Think positive Percy, tomorrow you're off to camp, and after orientation you've got your date." My eyes went a little misty at the thought, "soon you two will start to get a deeper relationship."

"Mom," I said knowing that she was going off on a tangent.

"Then you'll get married,"

"Mom," I said more urgently,

"And then you'll have kids,"

"Mom!"

"Then, you'll get a house and raise your family and you'll never visit me again,"

"Mom!"

"But I'm too young to be a grandma!"

"MOM!"

"WHAT?!" she shouted back.

"We're here!" if my face turned any more red I would spontaneously combust.

"Oh," the silence was tangible "well have fun dear." I got out of the car and heard snicker.

" _Don't hurt yourself, Kurma."_ I sighed, the Biju started laughing at my thoughts and my embarrassment, I saw a very familiar girl and I froze. "Mom, does this school have a side entrance?"

"Down the block to the right, why?"

"No reason, see you later." I ran off and ducked and wieved until I reached the side entrance, when had two cheerleaders standing there waiting to ambush freshman.

"Hi," they smiled at me and I sensed darkness coming off them in waves, so I activated my sharingan hiding it with a genjutsu, and, sure enough, they glowed yellow. They were pretty but they have nothing on Annabeth, I knew killing them would draw too much attention as they would put up a fight.

"Welcome to Goode," the blond girl said "you are so going to love it." here she looked me up and down which I found a little unnerving.

"What's your name fish" the other girl asked almost too eagerly,

" _ **Uh oh,"**_ Kurama Said and I was inclined to believe him.

"Percy," I said, they exchanged looks,

"Percy Jackson," the blond one said "\we've been waiting for you." I broke the genjutsu on my sharingan, "What the-?!"

"Sleep!" I commanded and dropped the two girls like a sack of potatoes, I walked inside and ran into Paul, I deactivated my sharingan.

"Percy," he said surprised, "they you are, welcome to Goode!"

"Hey Paul-uh Mr. Blofis."

"Don't worry about it Percy, I can understand your confusion."

"Listen I've got some things that I need to take care off, I'll see you later," I turned off towards the courtyard "and a word of advice." I said as I turned my head to face Paul. "Mom likes roses." I walked off toward the courtyard and found a small part where no one was. "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu." a small wall of mist spewed from my mouth which formed a rainbow in the morning light. I pulled out a Golden Drachma "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I threw the Drachma into the mist and it soon disappeared, "Show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood." the mist shimmered and an Image of Annabeth, who was drawing a plan of a building that looked like a house, Annabeth looked at the design and furrowed her brow.

"No, this isn't right either." Annabeth said as she crumpled the paper, then tossed it in the trash. Annabeth grabbed a second piece of paper, and stared drawing the foundation of another house.

"Annabeth," I sad and Annabeth turned around and her face brightened as she smiled at me.

"Hi, Percy," Annabeth put down her pencil "what's up?"

"I figured we could catch an earlier movie."

"Don't you have orientation?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just because I have orientation doesn't mean I can't spend time with my girlfriend." Annabeth placed her hands on her hips, "besides I can just have a mokuton bunshin take my place and give me the details later." Annabeth's lightented in expression and she smiled.

"Alright you've convinced me." Annabeth looked around her cabin and then looked at her desk and grabbed her dagger. "When am I going to meet you and where?"

"I've got some tickets to a premare of this new movie called 'Clash of the Titans.' it's showing down in Manhattan, I figure we see the movie then get a bite to eat and then head back to camp."

"Sounds good to me." Annabeth said "how do you want to grab me?"

" _ **By the ass."**_ Kurama said I turned red and Annabeth looked at me raising an eyebrow,

"Kurama teasing you again?"

"Yeah." I said, I opened my hand and a black square opened and reached through and a second black square opened behind Annabeth my hand popped out and I grabbed the back of her shirt. Then I pulled on it bringing Annabeth to stand next to me, Annabeth glared at me slightly.

"New power?"

"Yep," I held out my hand to Annabeth who took it and we walked down the street. I hailed a taxi, opened the door for Annabeth and climbed in after her.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked, looking at me chew tobacco, which reminded me of my horrible ex-stepfather.

"AMC Loews, Manhattan." I said, the cab driver nodded and began to drive off across the bridge.

"So," Annabeth said holding my hand looking at me, "when did that ability manifest?"

"About a month ago, scared the crap out of my mom when I used it to walk into the kitchen." I smiled at her, then a splitting headache shot through my head centering on my forehead, I clutched my head and Annabeth looked at me concerned.

"Percy, are you alright?" I grimaced in pain and looked at Annabeth as the pain passed, I looked at her.

"Don't worry about it, the pain is only temporary and its' been getting less intense as the months passed, soon the pain will vanish,"

(Kurama POV)

' _ **Could he be awakening the rinnesharingan?'**_ I thought to myself as i observed Percy's Chakra then nodding as the pain passed,

(Percy POV)

"Aright." Annabeth said and she kissed my cheek. "Just le me know if there's anything I can do to help you."

"It's just like when I unleashed my Rinnegan, all we can do is wait." as we sat in silence for some time when I remembered something. "Annabeth, I got you something." I reached into a back pocket and pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealed the item within, "I had Beckendorf make it for me, it'll work with your stand." I handed it to her and she unrolled the scroll and it was blank celestial bronze, Annabeth channeled her stand into it, images flashed on it then focused on a map of the city even showing monsters where hiding.

"This is amazing, I could use this to find other demigods, anyone." Annabeth kissed me throwing her arms around me. When she separated from me she looked at the cab driver who was staring at the rood. "What are we gonna do about the driver?"

"Don't worry, I placed him in a genjutsu he can only hear us talking about the movie." Annabeth nodded and a few minutes later we arrived at the Movie Theater, I paid the taxi fare and we walked to the theater, I payed for the movie and we walked into the theater, we had fun together laughing at the inaccuracies between the legend and the actual events that took place, and how this Zeus was less trigger happy than the real deal. I put my arm around Annabeth and pulled her closer to me, I heard a coo that sounded _very_ familiar, I turned to see all 13 olympians sitting a few rows behind us. "Don't look now, but the gods are spying on us." Annabeth giggled and kissed my cheek.

"They're just jealous of how you treat me." I heard Hera begin to chastise Zeus.

"How come you never do anything like that with me?" I had to bite my cheek to stop from laughing, "they haven't even been together for a year yet and I've seen Percy do more for Annabeth then you've done for me in the last two centuries."

"I am the king of the Gods, it's not like I'm able to set a reservation at a restaurant somewhere." Zeus countered

"Yes you can, setting a reservation isn't all that difficult."

"And what was I going pay them with, mortals don't take drachma anymore." I snickered and kissed Annabeth, then we watched the scene where my name sake turn the Kraken to stone to save Princess Andromeda.

"I wonder if Dad misses the Kraken?" I said and Annabeth snickered, we watched the rest of the movie and after the movie ended we sat down at a restaurant that looked over the east river, we ordered our food and we chatted for a while. As I stared out at the river I found myself looking at a Mansion on the hill.

"What are you staring at?" Annabeth asked.

"That mansion on the hill, there's something wrong with it, I can't place my finger on it." Annabeth pulled out her new scroll that I gave her and channeled her stand into it. She looked at it then shook her head.

"Some powerful magic is shielding the place, this stuff is on the level of Gods, someone is clearly trying keep something away from the Olympians attention." I narrowed my eyes and activated my rinnegan, I saw a powerful barrier around the mansion with what was clearly Hieroglyphs that were powering.

"Hieroglyphs, that's Egyptian magic, what is Egyptian magic doing in the shadow of Mount Olympus?"

"Wanna investigate?" I nodded and paid our bill for the food, then looked at Annabeth.

"Shall we?" We both got up and started walking towards the mansion only to end up face to my cousin, Camilla.

"Hello Percy." She said smiling.

"Camilla." I growled and formed a chidori in my hand, Camilla backed up holding her hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't want to fight." I held up the chidori forming a sword of lightning.

"And what makes you that I believe you for even a second?"

"You have no reason to believe me, but I'm here to talk about my family history." I grabbed Annabeth and Camilla's shoulders.

"Then let's not talk here." my eyes shifted to the Mangekyo and we were absorbed into my pocket dimension. "Talk." I said not taking my eyes off Camilla.

"My family was killed when I was a little girl, by demigods, more specifically Greek demigods, or that's what I thought at first but now I have reason to doubt it." Camilla activated her sharingan and the world changed into a small house that could fit a family of three in a small town. I saw a small girl with her mother, and I knew that the girl was Camilla.

"Where is this?"

"My home in New Mexico, I was only six years old." Camilla looked towards her younger self and her mother.

"Mama," the younger Camilla spoke, "When is Papa going to get back?"

"Your Papa will be back soon Mi Hija, but first we need to get his present." Her mother said.

"I'll get it." younger Camilla ran off to another room where she grabbed a small box wrapped up with a bow on top. Camilla ran back to the the room humming a tune that I didn't recognize, when she got back to her mother she was setting up a table of party things and had a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Papa.' Camilla put the gift on the table and soon thereafter a man in a business suit and briefcase walked in. "Papa!" young Camilla ran up and haver her father a hug.

"Ola, Mi Hija." Her father hugged her back.

"Happy birthday Mi Amore." Camilla's mother said

"Thank you my dear." Camilla handed her present with a smile.

"Here you go Papa." Young Camilla said smiling while Present Camilla was crying.

"This was the last time I saw them alive." Our Camila said as soon as she said that a howl Pierced the night and All three members of the family turn their heads.

"Lobos." Camilla's mother turned to Camilla, "Mi Hija, remember all those times we had you practice the drill." young camilla nodded, "then run Mi hija, run and don't look back." Young camilla nodded and started running and opened the door that lead to the the cellar where to hide. As she ran she heard her mother shout. 'Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! Camilla kept running and soon two demigods stop in front of her. Young Camilla looked them tears in her eyes.

"Looks like father was right." One said, camilla looked at them, then her world turned black and white with the demigods glowing blue and gold.

"Where is my mom?" Young Camilla said

"Dead," the second one said, "but father said to let you live, remember this day." Camilla's eyes teared up and then started leaking tears of blood, one of them morphed into a wolf and howled,

"Die!" Young Camilla shouted and one of the demigods burst into black flames, and started screaming.

"Brother!" The other Demigod turned to Camilla, and swiped his blade only for it to clang against another sword,

"You will not touch my Daughter!" Camilla's father shouted and he was bleeding slightly.

"You are brave for a mortal." the remaining demigod said. "Your wife was strong but in the end we still beat her."

"Yes but there is only one of you now and it's clear you aren't allowed to kill my daughter."

"Yes but that doesn't mean I can't kill you." The demigod sliced with his blade but Camila's father blocked it and tried to disarm the demigod.

"Camilla, run Mi Hija." I looked at the demigod remaining with my Rinnegan and saw a man with with blue and gold armor with a dagger in his hand and was twirling a rune that had two snakes forming an 'S' biting each others tails.

" _Kurama, do you recognize that symbol?"_ I asked my partner

" _ **I've seen it only once, that was at a temple dedicated to the Norse Trickster god, Loki."**_ Kurama said,

" _Loki!?"_ the memory faded as Camilla looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Camilla asked. "You look like you saw a ghosts or something."

"My Rinnegan shows me who a demigod's divine parent is and even monsters true forms under any disguise."

"What does that mean to my memory."

"Those two weren't greek demigods, but children of the god Loki."

"Loki?!" Camila echoed, "I thought he was Norse."

"Yes, they apparently exist in this realm too."

"Who told you?"

"The Kyubi."

"He saw the sign of Loki."

"Yes, now what are you going to do with this new information?" Camilla remained silent for a while then looked at me her sharingan activating.

"I hope to work for redemption for my sins against you and all the other demigods that I have killed."

"I know we have a spy at camp, do you know who it is?" Annabeth asked looking at Camilla.

"I don't Luke and Lord Kronos keep that very secret, only they know the identity of the spy."

"Then Spy for us, and I won't kill you." I said then held out my hand and formed a small vial with two sharingan eyes floating in the liquid. "I also have a gift for you."

"Eien no Mangekyo." Camila said her eyes widening.

"I look forward to dancing with you one day."

"A daring risk."

"You are no threat to me with a regular Mangekyo and even an Eternal, but this will make things more interesting."

"I won't let you down." Camilla said confidently, we all exited my pocket dimension and then we parted ways. Annabeth and I continued walking towards the mansion that was on the hill, my eyes narrowed as we got closer. Soon two people walked out to meet us one was a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and Egyptian clothing, the other was a girl, she was clearly the older boy's sister, her chakra was similar enough even though they were the same height it was clear by her chakra she was younger.

"Who are you?" the girl asked looking at us, "and which god or goddess do you follow?"

"Uh," Annabeth started but I stepped forward.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourselves when asking for another's name." I said.

"I am Carter Kane, Eye of Horst." the boy responded. "And this is my little sister, Sadie Kane, Eye of Isis."

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, this is Annabeth and she is daughter of the Goddess Athena Lady of Wisdom and my wonderful girlfriend." the boy and girl looked at each other clearly confused.

"I've never heard of those two," Carter said, "and since when do Gods and Goddesses have children with mortals?" then he looked at Sadie "Unless you two are a God and Goddess." I snickered a bit and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I have the powers of a god but I am not immortal, neither is Annabeth, and I'm not surprised to haven't heard of the Greek gods, you two are clearly Egyptian Demigods."

"Demigods?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, it is clear you two share a common ancestor but if you are two children of two different immortals then your Grandparents are the same two people."

"Uh we aren't' children of Gods or Goddess both of our parents are mortals, although our father is the new Osiris." I activated my sharingan and saw that they were indeed mortals but the fact that they had an aura of gold made me suspicious.

"So what are you Egyptians doing in the shadow of Mount of Olympus?"

"Shadow of Mount Olympus?" Sadie echoed

"Don't you remember what uncle Amos said" Carter said to his sister. "'Manhattan has other problems, other gods' this is what he meant, we are in the shadow of the gods of Olympus, I guest it makes sense that there are other gods, I just never thought I would encounter another Patheon."

"You said that you are a son of Poseidon, right?" Sadie asked

"Yes." I said raising an eyebrow, Sadie looked at Carter

"Aren't Poseidon and Athena like enemies or something?"

"They are Rivals and just are throwing a 3000 year old temper tantrum." Annabeth and I said as one.

"So then how did you two end up together?"

"It's a long story." I said wrapping my arm around Annabeth and pulled her in close. "Now that I've answered some of your questions, how about answering my question. What are Egyptians doing in the shadow of Mount Olympus?"

"This is the 21st Nome, let me take you on the tour." Carter said, Annabeth and I followed Carter into the building which had a bunch of Egyptian artifacts and other stuff. We walked through and I saw kids some even younger than some of the kids I'd seen at camp. I looked at all of them with my Sharingan and all of them were covered in a golden Aura but all where mortal. As we walked further in I saw a boy about my age and he had an aura around him that was distressing. I activated my Rinnegan and looked at him and saw that his vital organs were slowly failing, it was slight but it was there, I looked back at Sadie.

"He's dying, you know that right?" Sadie and Carter looked at me with weird looks on their faces.

"Who is dying?" Carter asked, I pointed to the boy who I had gazed at with my rinnegan,

"He is, his internal organs are failing, something or someone is killing him from the inside." I looked back at Carter and Sadie my Rinnegan still activated and they took a step backwards.

"Okay, those are some freaky eyes." Sadie said,

"They are known as the Rinnegan, the eyes of a god and are capable of anything, even reviving the dead." I looked at the boy, "You, come here." The boy looked at me and pointed to himself.

"Uh, me?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I can help you and perhaps even cure you of what is slowly killing you, even I can't I know someone who might be able to. First I need some information about what's killing you."

"It's a curse, something that was set upon my whole family by the priests of the god Ra, all of my ancestors are cursed to die early age."

"A bloodline curse, interesting, hard to cast and even harder to destroy."

"It can't be cured."

"Yes it can it only takes a little imagination and the power of rinne."

"Power of Rinne?"

"Do you have a room where I can use where I will be uninterrupted?" I asked Cater.

"Uh,"

"Cater who is this?" a female voice called we turned and I saw a girl with a golden aura and chakra but under the surface there was an all too familiar red chakra.

"Matatabi?" I said and the girl looked at me her eyes widening.

"Who is this Matatabi?" she asked "and how did you find me?"

"Surrender the Nibi or suffer the consequences."

"Nibi?" the girl asked, I looked at her,

"I can sense the Nibi with in you."

"You're that boy that was trying to spy on me."

"I wasn't looking for you but I was looking for the 9 biju and for some reason I would always see you and now I Know why, you have possessed the Nibi."

"Who is the Nibi?"

"The two tails, now I will extract it from you." I locked eyes with the woman and red chakra bubbled to the surface of her skin and soon two chakra tails form. "Appear, Nibi!" I slammed my palm on the ground and a small version of the Nibi appeared on the ground in front of me.

" **What?"** Matatabi said, " **Where am I?"**

" **It's good to see you again Matatabi."** Kurama said as he switched me.

" **Kurama."** Matatabi turned to us, " **How long has it been, what happened to me?"**

" **It's been a while but I don't know what happened to you."**

" **Where am I?"**

" **In a city called Manhattan, and we have been separated but now we are reunited and on the same side against the forces of the Titans."**

" **And how come you are sealed inside a Jinchuriki?"**

" **I am helping a descendant of Sasuke and Naruto who saved the shinobi world."**

" **Then let me help."**

" **Do you want to help me my joining with a Jinchuriki?"**

" **Sure, but who?" Kurama pointed to Annabeth, "How about the mate of my Jinchuriki?"**

" **Works for me."** Matatabi walked over to Annabeth as I switched back with Kurama and she joined with Annabeth. I looked at the boy that I was supposed to heal.

"I have a couple of solutions for your problem, the first is unraveling the curse at it's source but given what you've told me that is impossible." I said "the next option is to draw seals on your body that draw in small amounts of Senjutsu chakra that is converted into Yang Chakra to revitalize your cells, that is the least dangerous option as Senjutsu chakra is all around us and the amount you would need is miniscule at worse." I looked at Annabeth and then at Kurama. "The last option that I can provide is my least favorite and the most dangerous, The Gedo Mazo."

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Kurama roared and Annabeth flinched clearly experiencing Matatabi thinking along the same lines, " _ **That THING, needs to stay where it is and never resurface!"**_

" _I never said it was a good Idea,"_

" _ **It's not an Idea at all!"**_

" _It's not a good idea and even though I know it is dangerous I want to make sure they know all that I can do to help before I explore. Divine intervention."_

" _ **Who would you call to help?"**_

" _Apollo, use one sun god to counter another."_

" _ **The god of healers, well done."**_

"What is this Gedo Mazo?" the boy asked.

"It is the Husk of the Jubi," I said turning my attention to him. "it contains massive life force and would extend your life indefinitely, however I would rather avoid it if at all possible."

"Any other options."

"There is one more option, but I myself can not do it, I would require the help of Apollo, god of music, prophecy, light, medicine, and most importantly the Sun." the boy's eyes widened, "Yes if all else fails then I'll ask Apollo for a favor, so those are your options, which do you chose?"

"The seals seems to be the best option and I'd rather not deal with something even you think is risky."

"Very well, but know that this is a temporary solution at best, soon you will need better help, help I can not provide, you need a cure."

"What do I need to do?"

"We need a room, and about 20 minutes." After Carter pointed to a nearby room I followed the boy in and closed the door behind me.

(Annabeth POV)

I watched Percy close the door to the room and looked around at the architecture of the rooms just wondering what changes I would have made.

"So," Sadie said "how did a Son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena end up dating?"

"Well it all started 7 years ago when I came to Camp Half-Blood." I said looking at her, "For years I trained how to fight monsters, I quickly rose through the ranks and became the head counselor of Cabin 6, the cabin of Athena, but for years I wanted to go on a quest, to really prove myself, like I told Percy a long time ago, at camp you train and train but out here is where you find out if you are any good," I looked at the bay where I could sense monsters gathering. "I couldn't leave no matter how many time I pestered Chiron over and over until he eventually snapped and told me that he knew my fate, that I wasn't destined to go on a quest until a special someone arrives at camp, at the time I didn't know who it was, and everytime a new person that arrived was the one I was waiting for but time after time I was disappointed, until two years ago three weeks before the Summers Solstice, one stormy day I was helping Chiron with something when I heard a scream. I knew that it was coming from Half-blood Hill, I started to run towards it when the door opened and Percy was drenched in rain his eyes were blood red and they had a pattern that almost hypnotized me but then he collapsed as he eyes turned green again. In that moment I knew he was the moment that he was the one that he was the one that I was waiting for."

"And that he was going to be your boyfriend?"

"No, at first I didn't really like him all that much but soon that changed."

"Kinda a love at first sight thing?"

"Kinda." a few minutes later Percy and the other boy walked out and he looked at Percy.

"So this will help me?" The boy asked.

"This went much better than I thought," Percy said "by my estimation that should only give you about 4 to five years, if you were lucky, but it seems you have a stronger chakra than I first anticipated and as such the expectancy is closer to 10 to 15 years, still this is only a temporary fix, you need a more permanent solution, I'll council with Apollo, with luck he and I can form a more permanent solution, until then, use your powers sparingly but you need not fear them."

"Thank you." I looked at Percy and he clutched his head again and I swear I small a crack in his head but I shook my head.

"You're welcome," Percy handed the boy a Golden Drachma, "If you ever need to get in contact with me, find a rainbow and Say, 'O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering', then throw the coin into the mist and say 'Show me Percy Jackson, at Camp Half-blood' if I don't respond I'll just come back here and we'll talk then."

"Okay."

"What's your name kid?"

"Walt Stone."

"Alright Percy, I'll contact you if I need any help." I grabbed Percy's arm and he stiffened,

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked looking at him,

"Why do Monsters always attack me at school?" He asked.

"What did you did you this time?"

"Two empusai, but I managed to escape, but we need to head to camp." Percy said,

"Anything else?"

"There was a Mortal girl that I met at the Hoover Dam."

"You went to the Hoover Dam and you didn't take me?!" I wrapped my hands around his neck and started strangling him.

"This was when you were kidnapped."

"Oh." I blushed slightly,

"We need to go, thank you for your hospitality." Percy said and he held out his hand to me and we were absorbed into his pocket Dimension.


	30. If it's not spiders, it's scorpions

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

 **(A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ON, IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU ARE GOING TO MISS A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE. It is with a very heavy heart that I announce this. I am canceling all of my stories that come before Naruto: Sage's Rebirth, I lost all of the files for those stories. Now I'm going to take the time to address each story one at a time. First my SYOC that file is long gone and I don't even remember why I created that story in the first place: Next, Blood Ninja, I am considering rewriting it and even have an Idea for it but that has yet to take off the ground. Next, Naruto: Madara's Legacy, this one falls into the 'No Idea where I wanted to take this story' category of my mind. Naruko Senju Uchiha Uzumaki, lost the file no idea where I wanted to go with that. Next, CRNJ the original story writer and I had a falling out and we won't be updating that anytime soon or at all for that matter. Naruto Konoha's Saiyan, I have the ideas on where I want to take this, but that's not going to be updated anytime soon. Naruto Konoha's Shinigami, this is the only story I was able to save because I put it on my Google Drive. Now, last but CERTAINLY not last, my Pride and Joy, Naruto Senju Uchiha, Oh boy were to begin with this. Of all my stories this is not only my most popular, but it is the one that cuts the deepest, I poured YEARS, my heart, my soul and my passion into that story, and the sad fact is I have written myself into a corner. I spent months trying to figure out where to take it, but I ended up nowhere, no matter what I thought of they all screamed 'Cop Out' and they all had HUGE plot holes. However, there is a sliver of light for that particular story, I am planning to rewrite it, right now I have a poll on my Profile on whether I should Post the first and second chapters going on but for some forsaken Reason it won't show up on my page, if you see it then let me know if not just Private Message me your answer, 'Yes' or 'No'. Now one last thing before the chapter starts, I am placing a Challenge for all of my readers, I want to see if you can take any of my stories that I have abandoned and make your own version, YES: You have my permission to try and adapt my works, All I ask is you let me know when you upload them and credit me for the original Idea. With that out of the way LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Chapter 2: If it's not spiders, it's scorpions

Percy and I reappeared in front of Half-blood Hill, Percy looked at me,

"My Mokuton Bunshin filled Rachel in, she wanted me to call her later, but trust me my dear, there is nothing between us."

"Don't worry Percy," I said, "We should report to Chiron, and see how things are going."

"I agree," Percy and I walked forward, and we passed the dragon that Guarded the fleece, I gave him a small pat on the head, and Percy handed him a ROUS that he created with his Rinnegan as we walked into camp, Percy looked over towards where the council of Cloven elders meet. "Grover in trouble, I'm going to go help him."

"Hold on Seaweed brain, we have things to do here, I'm going to go Talk to Clarisse, we've been working on trying to find an entrance in camp,"

"To the Labyrinth I remember, but why do I need to wait?"

"Because I said so." I kissed his check and ran off.

(Percy POV)

As I watch Annabeth walk away I made my way through camp, I said hi to some of my friends. In the Big House driveway, Connor and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin were hot-wiring the camps SUV. Silena Beauregard, the head counselor for Aphrodite, waved at me from her Pegasus as she flew past. Finally I wandered into the sword arena, where I usually go when I'm in a bad mood. I walked into the Amphitheater and my eyes widened, in the middle of the arena floor, with is back to me was the biggest hellhound I'd ever seen, I mean this one was almost as big as Cerberus. I had no idea how it had gotten past the camp's magic boundaries. It looked right at home, lying on its belly, growling contentedly as it chewed the head off a combat dummy. It hadn't noticed me yet, but if I made a sound, I knew it would sense me. There was no time to go for help. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it.

"Yaaaaah!" I charged. I brought down the blade on the monster's enormous backside when out of nowhere another sword blocked my strike. The hellhound pricked up its ears.

"WOOF!" I jumped back and instinctively struck at the swordsman-a gray-haired man in Greek armor. He parried my attack with no problem.

"Whoa there!" he said. "Truce!"

"WOOF!" The Hellhound's bark shook the arena.

"That's a Hellhound!" I shouted.

"She's harmless, " the man said. "That's Mrs. O'Leary. "

"Mrs. O'Leary?!" I echoed raising an eyebrow, While I looked at it sensing it out it was clear the hound had no malice in her heart, which was a surprise to me, At the sound of her name, the Hellhound barked again. I realized she wasn't angry. She was excited. She nudged the soggy, badly chewed target dummy toward the swordsman.

"Good girl, " the man said. With his free hand, he grabbed the armored manikin by the neck and heaved it toward the bleachers. "Get the Greek! Get the Greek!" Mrs. O'Leary bounded after her prey and pounced on the dummy, flattening its armor. She began chewing on its helmet, the swordsman smiled dryly. I looked at both Mrs. O'Leary and this new guy with my sharingan, his chakra was a standard for a demigod. He wore black mountain-climbing pants and a bronze breastplate strapped over an orange camp T-shirt. At the base of his neck was a strange mark, a purplish blotch like a birthmark or a tattoo, but before I could make out what it was, he shifted his armor straps and the mark disappeared under his collar. "Mrs. O'Leary is my pet, " he explained. "I couldn't let you stick a sword in her rump, now, could I? That might have scared her."

"Who are you?"

"Promise not to kill me if I put my sword away?"

"I guess." He sheathed his sword and held out his hand.

"Quintus." I shook his hand. It was as rough as a sandpaper.

"Percy Jackson, " I said. "Sorry about-How did you, um-"

"Get a Hellhound for a pet? Long story, involving many close calls with a death and quite a few giant chew toys. I'm the new sword instructor, by the way. Helping out Chiron, while Mr. D is away."

"So Mr. D is gone?"

"For a while anyway?"

"Good." I said which caused Quintus to raise an Eyebrow.

"Good?" he echoed,

"Because now I have less headaches to deal with."

"You and Mr. D. don't get along I take it."

"You could say that." I looked at Quintus and started twirling my sword.

"Yes, well... Busy times. Even Dionysus must help out. He's gone to visit old friends to make sure they are on the right side."

"The Biju will definitely help us."

"Biju?"

"Tailed beasts, they are constructs of pure chakra animals infused with Senjutsu chakra and stronger than anything you have ever seen." Just then a thump drew my attention, and I saw six wooden crates the size of Picnic tables were stack nearby, and they were rattling. I glanced at them with My sharingan and sure they were all monsters, Mrs. O'Leary cocked her head and bounded towards them.

"Whoa, girl!" Quintus said, "those aren't for you." he distracted her with a bronze shield Frisbee, the crates thumped and shock, there were words printed on the sides, my dyslexia made it hard but thanks to my sharingan made it easier 'TRIPLE G RANCH FRAGILE' 'THIS END UP' Along the bottom, in smaller letters: OPEN WITH CARE. TRIPLE G RANCH IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE, MAIMING, OR EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL DEATHS.'

"What's in the boxes?" I asked.

"A little surprise, " Quintus said. "Training activity for tomorrow night, You'll love it. "

"I always find the thought of a good dance entertaining."

"Dance?" Quintus raised an eyebrow and looked at me weirdly. "What does dancing what have to do with this?"

"Wow you must be new to Camp if you haven't heard my verbal tic."

"Verbal tic,"

"You see battles have become so boring to me that I refer them as 'Dances' because as my teacher once said 'It's not a battle without raging blood and a pounding heart."

"Well this will get your blood pumping."

"I look forward to it." Just then Chiron clip-clopped into the arena. "Percy, there you are!" He must've just come from teaching archery. He had a quiver and bow slung over his #1 CENTAUR T-shirt. He'd trimmed his curly brown hair and beard for the summer, and his lower half, which was a white stallion, was flecked with mud and grass. "I see you've met our new instructor. " Chiron's tone was light, but there was an uneasy look in his eyes. "Quintus, do you mind if I borrow Percy?"

"Not at all, Master Chiron."

"No need to call me 'Master.'"

"Oh admit you like being called Master." I said and Chiron smiled a bit chuckling.

"Come Percy we have much to discuss, I took one last look at Mrs. O'Leary, who was now chewing off the target dummies legs, "See you later, when you are feeling up to it I'd like to see you dance." I said glancing at Quintus and he smiled a bit.

"See you later Jackson." As Chiron and I walked off

"Quintus seems kinda-"

"Hard to read," Chiron suggested, "Mysterious?"

"Yeah." Chiron nodded. "A very qualified half-blood. Excellent swordsman, I just wish I understood.." Whatever he was going to say, he apparently changed his mind.

"So what now?"

"Now, Grover needs your help."

"His bosses are mad at him, aren't they?"

"Unfortunately, they are angry at his claims and he has no evidence to back them up. We must hurry" We both ran a full speed, which surprised the aged centaur that I was keeping up with him. As we ran/galloped past the cabins, I glanced at the dining hall-an open-air Greek pavilion on a hill overlooking the sea. It was the first time I'd seen the place since last summer, and it brought back bad memories. Chiron plunged into the woods. Nymphs peeked out of the trees to watch us pass. Large shapes rustled in the shadows-monsters that were stocked in here as a challenge to the campers. I thought I knew the forest pretty well after playing capture the flag here for two summers, but Chiron took me a way I didn't recognize, through a tunnel of old willow trees, past a little waterfall, and into a glade blanketed with flowers. A bunch of satyrs were sitting in a circle in the grass. Grover stood in the middle, facing three really old, really fat satyrs who sat on topiary thrones shaped out of rose bushes. I'd never seen the three old satyrs before, but I guessed they must be the Council of Cloven Elders. Grover seemed to be telling them a story. He twisted the bottom of his T shirt, shifting nervously on his goat hooves. He hadn't changed much since last winter, maybe because satyrs age half as fast as humans. His acne had flared up. His horns had gotten a little bigger so they just stuck out over his curly hair. I realized with a start that I was taller than he was now. Standing off to one side of the circle were Annabeth, another girl I'd never seen before, and Clarisse. Clarisse nodded briefly in my direction and we locked eyes for a brief moment and I knew she wasn't in a good mood, she hid it well but I could read her chakra like a book. Annabeth had her arm around the other girl, who looked like she'd been crying. She was small-petite, I guess you'd call it-with wispy hair the color of amber and a pretty, elfish face. She wore a green chiton and laced sandals, and she was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"It's going terribly, " she sniffled.

"No, no, " Annabeth patted her shoulders. "He'll be fine, Juniper." Annabeth looked at me and mouthed the words Grover's girlfriend, I nodded then I looked at Juniper more closely, and I realized her ears were slightly pointed. Her eyes, instead of being red from crying, were tinged green, the color of chlorophyll. She was a tree nymph- a dryad.

"Master Underwood!" the council member on the right shouted, cutting off whatever Grover was trying to say. "Do you seriously expect us to believe this?"

"B-but Silenus," Grover stammered, "It's the truth!" The Council guy, Silenus, turned to his colleagues and muttered something. Chiron cantered up to the front and stood next to them. I remembered he was an honorary member of the council, but I'd never thought about it much. The elders didn't look very impressive. They reminded me of the goats in a petting zoo-huge bellies, sleepy expressions, and glazed eyes that couldn't see past the next handful of goat chow. I wasn't sure why Grover seemed so nervous. Silenus tugged his yellow polo shirt over his belly and adjusted himself on his rosebush throne.

"Master Underwood, for six months-six months- we have been hearing these scandalous claims that you heard the wild god Pan speak."

"But I did!"

"Impudence!" Said the elder on the left.,

"Now Maron," Chiron said. "Patience."

"Patience, Indeed!" Maron said. "I've had it up to my horns with this Nonsense. As if the Wild God would speak to...to him!" Juniper looked like she wanted to charge the older Satyr and I was just as inclined, but Clarisse held Juniper back and Annabeth wrapped my arms up with her Ganzu Ando Rōzezu and shook her head.

"For six months, " Silenus continued, "we have indulged you, Master Underwood. We let you travel. We allowed you to keep your searcher's license. We waited for you to bring proof of your preposterous claim. And what have you found in six months of travel?"

"I just need more time," Grover pleaded.

"Nothing!" the elder in the middle chimed in. "You have found nothing. "

"But, Leneus-" Silenus raised his hand. Chiron leaned in and said something to the satyrs. The satyrs didn't look happy. They muttered and argued among themselves, but Chiron said something else, and Silenus sighed. He nodded reluctantly. "Master Underwood," Silenus announced, "we will give you one more chance." Grover brightened.

"Thank you!"

"One more week. "

"What? But sir! That's impossible!"

"One more week, Master Underwood. And then, if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time for you to pursue another career. Something to suit your dramatic talents. Puppet theater, perhaps. Or tap dancing."

"That's it!" I thought and I phased through Annabeth's stand and marched towards the elders.

"And just who are-"

"ZA WARUDO!" Time froze, and my stand materialized next to me and it clocked Silenus in the jaw, he temporarily unfroze as Za Warudo touched him but refroze when it stopped touching him. "Time resumes moving." Silenus was sent flying by the strength of my stand. "Now Listen here you old bastards, I don't care what you think but You are going to give Grover all the time he needs, and if you even THINK about protesting, remember this." I formed a single hand sign."Enton: Gﾅ耕a Mekkyaku!" a Tsunami of black flames washed over the entire clearing reducing everything to ash, the only thing that was still standing was the Elders, Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper and Chiron. The elders collapsed to their knees and looked at me in horror.

"All that wild life, all of it gone." Leneus cried. "How could you?"

"To teach you a lesson." I formed a hand sign, "But fear not I will restore it, This time. Onmyoton: Jikan no Suna." in a few moments the wildlife and everything that I destroyed. "That's the limit of my mercy, if you try anything like this again, and I won't restore anything."

"Well." Chiron said awkwardly, "anyway, all those in agreement to give Grover as much times as he needs?" All four of them raised their hands, "Motion passed." everyone left and Annabeth looked at me.

"You'd better get back to your cabin Percy, it's inspection day." Annabeth said, my eyes widened slightly, I ran off towards my Cabin, over at the Aphrodite cabin, Silena Beauregard was just coming out, checking items off the inspection scroll.

"Ah fuck." I cursed, I like Silena, she's a nice girl and a powerful demigod, when I last saw her she had made a lot of progress with Medical Ninjutsu, Now she had a Diamond on her forehead. However as much as I like her as a person she was the worst inspector the camp has ever had, as she likes everything 'Pretty' and I don't do 'Pretty' I got to my cabin and prepare to stop time after I opened the door, I walked in only to run face first into Tyson.

"Percy!" Tyson shouted happily as he charged me. "You are not dead!"

"Not even a little bit." I showed him that I still had both arms and both legs, and Tyson clapped happily.

"Yay!" he said. "Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Annabeth and make things go BOOM!"

"Yeah, but Annabeth is my girlfriend, so keep that in mind." Tyson smiled and laughed a bit. "But first, we've gotta worry about inspection. We should..." Then I looked around and realized Tyson had been busy. The floor was swept. The bunk beds were made. The saltwater fountain in the corner had been freshly scrubbed so the coral gleamed. On the windowsills, Tyson had set out water-filled vases with sea anemones and strange glowing plants from the bottom of the ocean, more beautiful than any flower bouquets the Demeter kids could whip up. "Tyson, the cabin looks... Amazing!" He beamed.

"See the fish ponies? I put them on the ceiling!" A herd of miniature bronze hippocampi hung on wires from the ceiling, so it looked like they were swimming through the air. I couldn't believe Tyson, with his huge hands, could make things so delicate.

"Well that saves me the effort of stopping time."

"You were going to stop time." Silena's voice called from behind me and I turned to see her standing the doorway tapping her foot.

"Yes, I was going to stop time in order to clean my cabin."

"Well, I had my doubts. But you clean up nicely, Percy. I'll remember that." She winked at me and left the room. Tyson and I spent the afternoon catching up and just hanging out, which was nice after a morning of getting attacked by demon cheerleaders. We went down to the forge and helped Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin with his metalworking. Tyson showed us how he'd learned to craft magic weapons. He fashioned a flaming double-bladed war axe so fast even Beckendorf was impressed. While he worked, Tyson told us about his year under the sea. His eye lit up when he described the Cyclops' forges and the palace of Poseidon, but he also told us how tense things were. The old gods of the sea, who'd ruled during Titan times, were starting to make war on our father. When Tyson had left, battles had been raging all over the Atlantic. Hearing that made me feel anxious, like I should be helping out, but Tyson assured me that Dad wanted us both at camp.

"Lots of bad people above the sea, too, " Tyson said. "We can make them go boom. " After the forges, we spent some time at the canoe lake with Annabeth, she was really glad to see him she picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake.

"So any plans Wise Girl?" Annabeth flipped her hair and looked at me.

"Something Clarisse scouted out, I helped her a little this spring. But it would be dangerous. Especially for Grover. "

"Goat boy scares me, " Tyson murmured. I stared at him. Tyson had faced down fire-breathing bulls and sea monsters and cannibal giants.

"Why would you be scared of Grover?"

"Hooves and horns, he makes my nose itchy." Before dinner, Tyson and I went down to the sword arena. Quintus was glad to have company. He still wouldn't tell me what was in the wooden crates, but he did teach me a few sword moves. The guy was good. He fought the way some people play chess, identical to how I'd notice the children of Athena faught.

"You dance well.." I said as I paired another strike, got under Quintes' guard and held Riptide under his throat. "But your steps are too shallow."

"You're a good fighter, Percy." I had managed to slice his shoulder strap which slipped down and I saw a mark on his neck, a purple blotch, it was in the shape of a bird with folded wings, like a quail or something.

"What's that on your neck?" he shifted his armor to hide the mark. It wasn't a tattoo, I realized. It was an old burn... Like he'd been branded.

"A reminder." He picked up his sword and forced a smile. "Now, shall we go again?"

"Let's."He pressed me hard, not giving me time for any more questions. While he and I fought, Tyson played with Mrs. O'Leary, who he called the 'little doggie.' They had a great time wrestling for the bronze shield and playing Get the Greek. By sunset, Quintus hadn't even broken a sweat, which I found weird but I wasn't that winded due to my status of a Jinchuriki and Senju enhanced body, I was feeling good. It was almost like a normal day at camp. Then dinner came, and all the campers lined up by cabin and marched into the dining pavilion. Later as I layed on my bed I had trouble falling asleep. I lay in bed listening to the waves on the beach, and the owls and monsters in the woods. So I was still awake around midnight, staring at the bunk bed mattress above me, when I realized there was a strange light in the room. The saltwater fountain was glowing and soon an image appeared, I walked over to the spring and there was my uncle Hades and based on the look on his face, he was not happy.

"Hello Jackson." Hades said he was twirling his Helm of Darkness on his finger.

"Lord Hades." I bowed, "how are you?"

"Other than the paperwork I'm buried in thanks to that Edo Tensei technique of yours. Thanatos and I haven't slept in a week, and don't get me started on that stupid Smite game you introduced him to, I swear any time he isn't working he's playing that game."

"Have you ever thought about the Kage Bunshin technique?"

"Kage Bunshin?"

"Shadow clone technique which creates a clone of the user, a characteristic that is unique to this technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed."

"So they could."

"Help you do paperwork. Yes."

"Why did no one else do this?"

"Naruto Uzumaki did and he was the only Kage to conquer the evils of Paperwork."

"Jackson you are a lifesaver!"

"So how's Nico?"

"Uhhhhhhh."

"What happened?"

"Minos has Escaped and is trying to find a way to resurrect himself, Nico went after him and into the Labyrinth, I haven't heard anything in two days."

"I can look for him if you want."

"Nico knows the dangers of the Labyrinth and has taken precautions against it."

"Alright, but I'll find him if you want, all you need to do is ask."

"FUCK YEAH!" I heard a voice shout in the background, "PENTAKILL! EAT IT! I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Was that?"

"Thanatos, yes, he's very much like a teennager when he wants to."

"Can I get some sleep?"

"Yeah, sure I've bugged you enough, see you around Jackson." I went back to bed and fell next morning there was a lot of excitement at breakfast, apparently around three in the morning an Aethiopian drakon had been spotted at the borders of camp. I was so exhausted I slept right through the noise, which I was pissed off about because I wanted to take a swing a the thing. The magical boundaries had kept the monster out, but it prowled the hills, looking for weak spots in our defenses, and it didn't seem anxious to go away until Lee Fletcher from Apollo's cabin led a couple of his siblings in pursuit. After a few dozen arrows lodged in the chinks of the drakon's armor, it got the message and withdrew.

"It's still out there, " Lee warned us during announcements. "Twenty arrows in its hide, and we just made it mad. The thing was thirty feet long and bright green. It's eyes-" he shuddered.

"You did well, Lee, " Chiron patted him on the shoulder. "Everyone stay alert, but stay calm. This has happened before. "

"Aye," Quintus said from the head table. "And it will happen again. More and more frequently." The campers murmured among themselves, camp. Most of us expected it to happen this summer, but no one knew how or when. It didn't help that our attendance was down. We only had about eighty campers. Three years ago, when I'd started, there had been more than a hundred. Some had died. Some had joined Luke. Some had just disappeared. "This is a good reason for new war games," Quintus continued, a glint in his eyes. "We'll see how you all do with that tonight."

"Yes..." Chiron said. "Well, enough announcements. Let us bless this meal and eat. " He raised his goblet. "To the gods." We all raised our glasses and repeated the blessing. Tyson and I took our plates to the bronze brazier and scraped a portion of our food into the flames. I hoped the gods liked raisin toast and Froot Loops.

"Poseidon, " I said, there was so much to worry about I could've stood there all morning, but I headed back to the table. Once everyone was eating, Chiron and Grover came over to visit. Grover was bleary-eyed. His shirt was inside out. He slid his plate onto the table and slumped next to me. Tyson shifted uncomfortably.

"I will go... Um... Polish my fish ponies." He lumbered off, leaving his breakfast half-eaten. Chiron tried for a smile. He probably wanted to look reassuring, but in centaur form he towered over me, casting a shadow across the table.

"Well, Percy, how did you sleep?" Chiron asked

"Uh, fine. " I said. "Is it possible he knew something about the weird Iris-message I'd got last night?"

 _ **"I dunno."**_ Kurama said, _**"hey can you summon me, I'd like some bacon."** _ I bit my thumb,

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Kurama appeared next to me in a mini form.

"Welcome Kurama," Chiron said

 **"Hello, Chiron."** Kurama said

"Why did Percy summon you?" Kurama grabbed a tail full of bacon and put it in his mouth.

 **"Bacon."** Kurama said just before putting another mouthful of the stuff in his jaws, **"I've always said 'Either you love bacon or you're wrong' it's only second to giant rabbits and I'd love to hunt those things into extinction but I got in trouble with the natural order if I did so I let them repopulate, but that's the last I heard."**

"Anyway, I brought Grover over, " Chiron said, "because I thought you two might want to, ah, discuss matters. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Iris messages that I need to send, I'll see you later in the day." He gave Grover a meaningful look, then trotted out of the pavilion.

"What is he talking about?" Grover chewed his eggs, I could tell he was distracted, because he bit the tines of his fork and chewd those down, too.

"He wants you to convince me." Grover mumbled, Annabeth slid next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'll tell you what it's about," Annabeth said, "The Labyrinth." Everybody in the dining pavilion was stealing glances at us and whispering.

"As much as I like sitting next to you and talking with you, it's against the rules for you to sit next to me." I said and then kissed Annabeth's cheek, and she blushed.

"I thought you could use a little company." Annabeth gained a serious look. "However the real reason I'm here is because Grover is in trouble. There's only one way we can figure to help him, it's the Labyrinth."

"What does the Labyrinth have to do with Pan?" I asked looking at both Annabeth and Grover.

"It's the only place that he would hide where no one would be able to find him."\

"Grover, there has to be a way, " Annabeth said. I got the feeling they'd had this conversation before. "Clarisse lived "

"Barely!" Grover said. "And the other guy-"

"He was driven insane. He didn't die. "

"Oh, joy. " Grover's lower lip quivered. "That makes me feel much better."

"Whoa, " I said. "Back up. What's this about Clarisse and a crazy guy?" Annabeth glanced over toward the Ares table. Clarisse was watching us like she knew what we were talking about, but then she fixed her eyes on her breakfast plate.

"Last year," Annabeth said, lowering her voice, "Clarisse went on a mission for Chiron."

"So it was to try to explore the Labyrinth, but it was a secret."

"It was secret, " Annabeth agreed, "because she found Chris Rodriguez."

"The guy from the Hermes cabin?" I remembered him from two years ago. We'd eavesdropped on Chris Rodriguez aboard Luke's ship, the Princess Andromeda. Chris was one of the half-bloods who'd abandoned camp and joined the Titan Army.

"Yeah, " Annabeth said. "Last summer he just appeared in Phoenix, Arizona, near Clarisse's mom's house."

"What do you mean he just appeared?"

"He was wandering around the desert, in a hundred and twenty degrees, in full Greek armor, babbling about string."

"He wouldn't mean Ariadne's string would he?"

"That's what I'm guessing he meant."

"Then Luke's delving into the Labyrinth, but that would get him here with a monster army, unless there is an entrance in camp that he knows about."

"Luke would know, he knew almost everything about camp."

"So we just need to find the entrance."

"Yes, but where could it be?"

"I don't know."

"Could your stand tell us?" Annabeth's eyes widened and then she smacked her forehead.

"I am such an Idiot!"

"No you're not, you may be a child of Athena, but that doesn't mean you can think of absolutely everything."

"Thanks Percy." Annabeth smiled and kissed me, she then pulled out the scroll I gave her. "Ganzu Ando Rōzezu." the scroll lit up and showed a map of camp and it showed a small section of the forest which had a blue ﾎ・hovering over a rock formation.

"So there is an entrance into the camp, right in the middle of the forest." I said as I looked over her shoulder, "we need to tell Chiron."

"We'll talk later, " Annabeth squeezed my arm a little too hard. "Convince him, will you?" She returned to the Athena table, ignoring all the people who were staring at her.

"We'll figure something out," I said, patting his back, he looked at me teary-eyed.

"Percy, you're my best friend, You've seen me underground, in the Cyclops' cave, do you really think I could窶ｦ" His voice faltered, I remembered the Sea of Monsters, when he'd been stuck in a Cyclops's cave. He'd never liked underground places to begin with, but now Grover really hated them. Cyclopes gave him the creeps, too. Even Tyson... Grover tried to hide it, but Grover and I could sort of read each other's emotions because of this empathy link between us. I knew how he felt. Grover was terrified of the big guy. "I have to leave, " Grover said miserably. "Juniper's waiting for me. It's a good thing she finds cowards attractive." After he was gone, I looked over at Quintus. He nodded gravely, like we were sharing some dark secret. Then he went back to cutting his sausage with a dagger. In the afternoon, I went down to the Pegasus stables to visit my friend Blackjack.

 _"Ya bring me some sugar cubes?"_

"You know those aren't good for you, Blackjack."

 _"Yeah, so you brought me some, huh?"_ I smiled and fed him a handful. Blackjack and I went back a long way. I sort of helped rescue him from Luke's demon cruise ship a few years ago, and ever since, he insisted on repaying me with favors. _"So we got any quests coming up?"_ Blackjack asked. _"I'm ready to fly, boss!"_ I patted his nose.

"Not sure, man. Everybody keeps talking about underground mazes." Blackjack whinnied nervously.

 _"Nuh-uh. Not for this horse! You ain't gonna be crazy enough to go in no maze, boss. Are ya? You'll end up in the glue factory!"_

"You may be right, Blackjack. We'll see." Blackjack crunched down his sugar cubes. He shook his mane like he was having a sugar seizure.

 _"Whoa! Good stuff! Well, boss, you come to your senses and want to fly somewhere, just give a whistle. Ole Blackjack and his buddies, we'll stampede anybody for ya!"_ I told him I'd keep it in mind. Then a group of younger campers came into the stables to start their riding lessons, and I decided it was time to leave. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to see Blackjack for a long time. That night after dinner, Quintus had us suit up in combat armor like we were getting ready for capture the flag, but the mood among the campers was a lot more serious. Sometime during the day the crates in the arena had disappeared, and I had a feeling whatever was in them had been emptied into the woods.

"Right," Quintus said, standing on the head dining table. "Gather 'round. " He was dressed in black leather and bronze. In the torchlight, his gray hair made him look like a ghost, Mrs. O'Leary bounded happily around him, foraging for dinner scraps. "You will be in teams of two, " Quintus announced. When everybody started talking and trying to grab their friends, he yelled: "Which have already been chosen!"

"AWWWWW!" everybody complained.

"Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course... You will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive. " The crowd started murmuring excitedly. The task sounded pretty straightforward. Hey, we'd all slain monsters before. That's what we trained for, "I will now announce your partners, " Quintus said. "There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining. "

"Aroooof!" Mrs. O'Leary buried her face in a plate of pizza. Quintus produced a big scroll and started reading off names. Beckendorf would be with Silena Beauregard, which Beckendorf looked pretty happy about. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, would be together. No surprise. They did everything together. Clarisse was with Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin-melee and ranged combat combined, they would be a tough combo to beat. Quintus kept rattling off the names until he said, "Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase."

"Nice." I grinned at Annabeth.

"Try not to destroy everything."

"Oh one time!"

"Grover Underwood," Quintus said, "with Tyson." Grover just about jumped out of his goat fur.

"What? B-but-"

"No, no," Tyson whimpered. "Must be a mistake. Goat boy-"

"No complaining!" Quintus ordered. "Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare!" Tyson and Grover both looked at me pleadingly. I tried to give them an encouraging nod, and gestured that they should move together. Tyson sneezed. Grover started chewing nervously on his wooden club.

"They'll be fine," Annabeth said. "Come on. Let's worry about how we're going to stay alive."It was still light when we got into the woods, but the shadows from the trees made it feel like midnight. It was cold, too, even in summer. Annabeth and I found tracks almost immediately-scuttling marks made by something with a lot of legs. We began to follow the trail. We jumped a creek and heard some twigs snapping nearby. We crouched behind a boulder, but it was only the Stoll brothers tripping through the woods and cursing. Their dad was the god of thieves, but they were about as stealthy as buffaloes, even with all the training they'd got from Zabuza. Once the Stolls had passed, we forged deeper into the west woods where the monsters were wilder. "Oh fuck this." Annabeth pulled out the scroll again, "Ganzu Ando Rōzezu." A image appeared that showed Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson written on banner like paper, with other names appearing similarly.

"Doesn't this look kinda how the Marauder's Map looked in the Harry Potter movies?"

"Kinda." Annabeth looked back at the paper and it showed three scorpions not too far from us. "Of course you get me into situations like this." Annabeth glared at me.

"Oh you still love me."

"Guilty as charged." Annabeth kissed me, we continued forward, and soon we got to Zeus's Fist, a huge pile of boulders in the middle of the west woods. It was a natural landmark where campers often rendezvoused on hunting expeditions, but now there was nobody around. "Over there, " Annabeth whispered.

"No, wait, " I said. "Behind us. " It was weird. Scuttling noises seemed to be coming from several different directions. We were circling the boulders, our swords drawn, when someone right behind us said,

"Hi." We whirled around, and the tree nymph Juniper yelped. "Put those down!" she protested. "Dryads don't like sharp blades, okay?"

"Juniper," Annabeth exhaled. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, anyway I've got something to show you. It's an entrance to the-"

"Labyrinth, we figured it out that it was here, thanks though Juniper."

"Annabeth's right," I said, "can you just take us to the entrance?"

"Yeah it's this way." just then there was a rustle in the woods, "Hide!" then she vanished in a poof of green mist. Annabeth and I turned to see the three scorpions from earlier emerge from the forest.

"I'll take one on the left and the middle one and you take the one on the left."

"Must you always be a glory hog?" Annabeth said a small smile on her face, just then the ground shifted slightly and we both fell backwards into a small hole which snapped shut like the lense of a camera. I held up my blade which glimmered a bit and we turned to see a long corridor.

"I think we found the entrance to the Labyrinth."

"You think?"

"So how do we get out of here?"

"Help me examine the walls."

"What for?"

"The mark of Daedalus," She said, "Use your sharingan, you're looking for a blue delta." I activated sharingan and looked along the walls and found a small blue Delta,

"There, left of your right hand." Annabeth moved her hand and pressed the wall and a small staircase opened up.

"After you Percy." I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we both climbed up the stairs and we climbed the stairs back into Camp Half-Blood. As we climbed I heard people calling our names, but Tyson was the loudest.

"Percy, Annabeth!" Tyson's voice wasn't that far from us, We made our way around the rocks and ran into Clarisse and a bunch of other campers carrying torches.

"Where have you two been?" Clarisse demanded. "We've been looking forever. "

"But we were gone only a few minutes, " I said. Chiron trotted up, followed by Tyson and Grover.

"Percy!" Tyson said. "You are okay?"

"We're fine, " I said. "We fell in a hole." The others looked at me skeptically, then at Annabeth, "Okay fine it was an entrance to the Labyrinth but we weren't gone all that long."

"You've been gone for over and hour." Chiron said, "Wait did you say entrance to the Labyrinth?!"

"Yes, we found one, right in the heart of camp." Annabeth said quietly, "Bypassing our defenses completely."

"Alright, we shall discuss this later, for now everyone off to bed."


	31. A Bizarre Labyrinth Adventure

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3: A Bizarre Labyrinth Adventure

The next morning Chiron called a war council, we met in the sword arena, which I thought strange, trying to discuss the fate of the camp while Mrs. O'Leary chewed on a lifesize squeaky pink rubber yak. Chiron and Quints stood at the front by the weapon racks, Clarisse and Annabeth sat next to each other and led the briefing, Tyson and Grover sat as far away from each other as possible. Also, present around the table, was Juniper the tree nymph, the other cabin leaders and Argus, watching so hard his whole body turned bloodshot.

"Luke must have known about the Labyrinth entrance," Annabeth said. "He knew everything about camp."

"That's what I was telling you last night, the entrance has been there for a very long time, Luke used to use it all the time." Juniper said and Silena frowned,

"You knew about the Labyrinth entrance and you didn't say anything?" Juniper's face turned green

"I didn't know it was important, just a cave, I don't like yucky old caves."

"She's good taste." Grover said

"I wouldn't have paid any attention except, well it was Luke." She blushed a little greener, Grover huffed,

"Forget what I sad about good taste."

"Go easy on her Grover." I said, flipping another page in my book, "I'm sure most girls here had that 'Crush on Luke' phase, then I came and showed him up." Everyone laughed at that.

"You believe this young man, Luke would dare use the Labyrinth as an invasion route?" Quintus asked as he polished his sword,

"Definitely," Clarisse said, "if he could get an army of monsters inside Camp Half-Blood, just pop up in the middle of the woods without having to worry about our magical boundaries, we wouldn't stand a chance. He could wipe us out easily, well not as easily as he thinks it is thanks to the training we received,"

"And Percy's lack of restraint when it comes to his foes." Beckenoff said which caused a laugh from even Clarisse.

"He's been sending scouts into the maze, " Annabeth said. "We know because... Because we found one."

"Chris Rodriguez," Chiron said. He gave Quintus a meaningful look.

"Ah," Quintus said. "The one in the... Yes, I understand."

"The one in the what?" I asked. Clarisse glared at me.

"The point is," She said trying not to attack me "Luke has been looking for a way to navigate the maze. He's searching for Daedalus's workshop." I remembered my dream the night before-the bloody old man in tattered robes. "The guy who created the maze. "

"Yes, " Annabeth said. "The greatest architect, the greatest inventor of all time. If the legends are true, his workshop is in the center of the Labyrinth. He's the only one who knew how to navigate the maze perfectly. If Luke managed to find the workshop and convince Daedalus to help him, Luke wouldn't have to fumble around searching for paths, or risk losing his army in the maze's traps. He could navigate anywhere he wanted-quickly and safely. First to Camp Half-Blood to wipe us out. Then... To Olympus." The arena was silent except for Mrs. O'Leary's toy yak getting disemboweled: SQUEAK! SQUEAK! Finally Beckendorf put his huge hands on the table.

"Back up a sec, Annabeth, you said `convince Daedalus'? Isn't Daedalus dead?" Quintus grunted.

"I would hope so. He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he were alive, don't the old stories say he fled from the Labyrinth?" Chiron clopped restlessly on his hooves.

"That's the problem, my dear Quintus. No one knows. There are rumors... Well, there are many disturbing rumors about Daedalus, but one is that he disappeared back into the Labyrinth toward the end of his life. He might still be there."

"And how on earth would you survive for 3000 years?" I said leaning forward, "The only way one could hope to do that is if you contently recreated your body and even then it would require the Rinnegan to create an organic lifeform."

"The Rinnegan?" Quintus asked. "I'm sorry I've never heard of that before." I looked at Quintus,

"It's the strongest dojutsu in existence, able to do anything, with enough knowledge of biology, creating a new body from scratch that would be child's play."

"We need to go in, " Annabeth announced. "We have to find the workshop, before Luke does, if Daedalus is alive, we convince him to help us, not Luke, if Ariadne's string still exists, we make sure it never falls into Luke's hands."

"Why not let me destroy the entrance." I said

"NO!" everyone shouted and I laughed,

"Fine, I was just kidding."

"Our best bet is to stop Luke from learning to navigate the Labyrinth,"

"We could fight, " Lee Fletcher said. "We know where the entrance is now. We can set up a defensive line and wait for them. If an army tries to come through, they'll find us waiting with our bows."

"We will certainly set up defenses, " Chiron agreed. "But I fear Clarisse is right. The magical borders have kept this camp safe for hundreds of years. If Luke manages to get a large army of monsters into the center of camp, bypassing our boundaries... We may not have the strength to defeat them." Nobody looked real happy about that news. Chiron usually tried to be upbeat and optimistic. If he was predicting we couldn't hold off an attack, that wasn't good.

"We have to get to Daedalus's workshop first, " Annabeth insisted. "Find Ariadne's string and prevent Luke from using it." Chiron cleared his throat. "First things first. We need a quest. Someone must enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Luke from using the maze to invade this camp."

"We all know who should lead this," Clarisse said. "Annabeth." There was a murmur of agreement.

"Got a plan Wise Girl?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"You know it Seaweed brain, But we're gonna need help."

"Very well, " Chiron turned to Annabeth. "My dear, it's your time to visit the Oracle. Assuming you return to us in one piece, we shall discuss what to do next." Annabeth walked off towards the Big House, after a while I went to the Big House only to hear a voice call out to me.

"Percy." I turned to see Juniper was standing in the bushes, she gestured me over urgently "You need to know, Luke wasn't the only one I saw around that cave."

"What do you mean?".She glanced back at the arena. "I was trying to say something, but he was right there. "

"Who?"

"The swordmaster, " she said. "He was poking around the rocks. " My stomach clenched.

"Quintus? When?"

"I don't know: I don't pay attention to time. Maybe a week ago, when he first showed up."

"What was he doing? Did he go in?" "I-I'm not sure. He's creepy, Percy. I didn't even see him come into the glade. Suddenly he was just there. You have to tell Grover it's too dangerous-"

"Juniper?" Grover called from inside the arena. "Where'd you go?" Juniper sighed.

"I'd better go in. Just remember what I said. Don't trust that man!" She ran into the arena, I continued towards my destination, and soon I opened the door and walked into a very uncomfortable silence. Then I heard sobbing, which was coming from below me, I walked down the basement stairs and saw two figures in the far corner, sitting amid a bunch of stockpiled cases of ambrosia and strawberry preserves. One was Clarisse. The other was a teenage Hispanic guy in tattered camouflage pants and a dirty black T-shirt. His hair was greasy and matted. He was hugging his shoulders and sobbing. It was Chris Rodriguez, the half-blood who'd gone to work for Luke.

"It's okay, " Clarisse was telling him. "Try a little more nectar."

"You're an illusion, Mary!" Chris backed farther into the corner. "G-get away."

"My name's not Mary. " Clarisse's voice was gentle but really sad. I never knew Clarisse could sound that way.

"My name is Clarisse. Remember. Please."

"It's dark!" Chris yelled. "So dark!"

"Come outside, " Clarisse coaxed. "The sunlight will help you."

"A... A thousand skulls. The earth keeps healing him."

"Chris," Clarisse pleaded. It sounded like she was close to tears. "You have to get better. Please. Mr. D will be back soon. He's an expert in madness. Just hang on." Chris's eyes were like a cornered rat's wild and desperate.

"There's no way out, Mary. No way out." Then he caught a glimpse of me and made a strangled, terrifying sound. "The son of Poseidon! He's horrible!"

"JACKSON!"

" _Shit!/_ _ **Shit!"**_ Kurama and I said as ran for it and soon we were back in the Arena.

"My dear," Chiron said, "You made it." Annabeth looked at me first, I couldn't tell if she was trying to warn me, or if the look in her eyes was just plain fear.

"I got the prophecy, I will lead the quest to find Daedalus's workshop." Annabeth said, "We are gonna need help," Annabeth looked at me "Got any ideas?"

"I got a couple." I pulled out a few Drachma. "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu." I made a mist that formed a rainbow. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I tossed the coin in, "Show me Josuke Higashikata in Morioh, Japan." The mist shimmered and soon show an Image of Josuke appeared on the screen, he was doing some complicated math problems, he had several textbooks next to him and he was biting his lip.

"Ugh," Josuke shouted and he threw his hands in the air, "This is impossible! There is no one alive who could possibly solve this."

"The answer is 42." Annabeth called, Josuke looked at the paper and his eyes brightened.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Annabeth." He started writing the answer when he stopped. "Annabeth?!" he looked up at the Iris-message.

"Hi, Grandpa." Annabeth smiled.

"Grandpa." I heard others mutter, "he doesn't look that old."

"What's up?" Josuke said looking back at us.

"We need your help with a quest into the Labyrinth." Annabeth said, "Remember all those Greek myths and Legends I told you about."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well we found an entrance to the Labyrinth and we are delving into it to save our camp."

"Well I'm In Japan and you're in New York, how are you going to get me there."

"Percy."

"Got it." I said then opened a dimension square and grabbed him.

"Like that."Annabeth smiled.

"I know some others that could help." Josuke said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Okuyasu and Koichi."

"Okay give me a minute." I slashed through the original connection and made a new window. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I tossed the coin in. "Show me Okuyasu Nijimura in Morioh, Japan." The mist Shimmered and Okuyasu appeared in the mist, he was eating lunch.

"Okuyasu." Josuke said gaining the Stand user's attention,

"Josuke." Okuyasu said. "What is this?"

"It's a way of communication between some members of my family."

"So what's up Josuke?"

"My granddaughter needs help with delving in an ancient maze that can kill you if you fall into its traps."

"Well I'm not doing anything important, I'm in." I Grabbed Okuyasu the same way I grabbed Josuke and made a new connection to Koichi and he agreed to join us.

"So which two are you taking with you?" Chiron asked.

"I'm taking them all with me," Annabeth said. "Percy too as well as Grover and Tyson." Chiron's eyes widened,

"This is against the ancient laws, a Hero should only take two with them."

"I'm delving into the Labyrinth I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"You're not going to convince her Chiron, you know that better than anyone." I said and Chiron sighed,

"Very well, what did the Prophecy say?" Annabeth took a deep breath.

"'You shall delve the darkness of the endless Maze….'" We waited, "The Dead, the Traitor, the Lost one Raise,"

"The Lost One, that means Pan!" Grover said. "This is great!"

"Along with the dead and the traitor." I said looking at him. "Not so great."

"And what was the rest?" Chiron asked.

"You shall rise or fall by the Ghost king's Hand." Annabeth said. "Child of Athena's final stand." the ground started to shake with my anger and everyone looked at me, fear in their eyes, they knew if anything happened to Annabeth that I would tear even the depths of Tartarus itself asunder to save her.

"Hey now," Silena said, "Let's not jump to conclusions, Annabeth isn't the only child of Athena."

"For the sake of this world that prophecy had better refer to someone else." I said darkly and everyone nodded in agreement, they didn't want to see me angry.

"But who is this Ghost king?" Beckendorf asked, no one answered,

"Any more lines, the prophecy doesn't sound complete."

"I don't remember exactly," Annabeth said hesitantly. "Something about Destroy with a Hero's final breath."

"And?"

"Look that's not important right now, I'm going in and everyone I mentioned is coming with me."

"If you insist my dear, get ready for your quest and meet back here at Dawn, we send them into the Labyrinth." Quintus pulled me aside as the council was breaking up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He told me, Mrs.O'Leary came over waking her tail happily, she dropped her shield at my feet, I threw it for her and we both watched Mrs. O'Leary run after it... I remembered what Juniper had said about him scouting out the maze. I didn't' trust him, but when he looked at me, I saw real concern in his eyes.

"I don't like the idea of you going down there, " he said. "Any of you. But if you must, I want you to remember something. The Labyrinth exists to fool you. It will distract you. That's dangerous for half-bloods. We are easily distracted. "

"You've been in there?"

"Long ago." His voice was ragged. "I barely escaped with my life. Most who enter aren't that lucky." He gripped my shoulder. "Percy, keep your mind on what matters most. If you can do that, you might find the way. And here, I wanted to give you something." He handed me a little silver tube. It was so cold I almost dropped it.

"A whistle?" I asked.

"A dog whistle, " Quintus said. "For Mrs. O'Leary. "

"Um, thanks, but-"

"How will it work in the maze? I'm not a hundred percent certain it will. But Mrs. O'Leary is a hellhound. She can appear when called, no matter how far away she is. I'd feel better knowing you had this. If you really need help, use it; but be careful, the whistle is made of Stygian ice."

"What ice?"

"From the River Styx. Very hard to craft. Very delicate. It cannot melt, but it will shatter when you blow it, so you can only use it once." I thought about Luke, my old enemy. Right before I'd gone on my first quest, Luke had given me a gift, too-magic shoes that had been designed to drag me to my death. Quintus seemed nice. So concerned. And Mrs. O'Leary liked him, which had to count for something. She dropped the slimy shield at my feet and barked excitedly. I felt ashamed that I could even think about distrusting Quintus. But then again, I'd trusted Luke once but I quickly figured out the little weasel's methods.

"Thanks," I told Quintus. I slipped the freezing whistle into my pocket, promising myself that I would never use it, and I dashed off to find Annabeth. As long as I'd been at camp, I'd never been inside the Athena cabin, it was a silvery building, nothing fancy, with plain white curtains and a carved stone owl over the doorway, the owl's onyx eyes seemed to follow me, which considering how high on Athena's shit list I was didn't fill me with comfort. "Hello?" no one answered so I stepped inside, the place was a brainiac kid's workshop, the beds were all pushed against the walls and most of the room was filled with workbenches and tables and sets of tools and weapons. The back of the room was a huge library crammed with old scrolls and leather-bound books and paperbacks. There was an architect's drafting table with a bunch of rulers and protractors, and some 3D models of buildings. Huge old war maps were plastered to the ceiling. Sets of armor hung under the windows, their bronze plates glinting in the sun. Annabeth stood in the back of the room, rifling through old scrolls."Knock, knock?" I said, Annabeth turned to me, her eyes were red like she had been crying. "Are you okay Annabeth?"

"P-Percy." She stuttered, "Y-yeah I'm fine." I looked at her with my 'don't Bullshit me' face, the same one I gave Hades on Olympus.

"Come on Annabeth, I know you better than that, you can tell me what's wrong."

"It's about the Prophecy."

"The last line, what was it." Annabeth threw her arms around me and started crying again.

"I know I'm breaking the rules, but I need all of you to help me."

"Annabeth, come on, you can tell me what the last line was."

"I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't play around with any foe we come across, use your full power to crush them."

"I promise, and you know I never go back on my word."

"Swear on the Styx," Annabeth insisted.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will use my full power to crush any foe who stands between me and getting back to you." Thunder boomed as our oath was set.

'A-and lose a love to worse than death.'" she was almost choking on her tears, "That's the last line," she looked up at me, "That's why I made you swear on the Styx to not mess around." I activated my mangekyo and a produced a small gold ring with a pearl in the center with Diamonds placed into it.

"I had this made a few months ago, I wanted to give you this to you."

"Isn't a little early to propose." She laughed slightly.

"While I admit that this ring was going to be used to propose to you later on but what is special about his ring is the pearl. I had to dive to the deepest depths of the sea to find it, the rest I created with My Rinnegan, and had Beckendorf make the ring, it's made of pure gold and embroidery with diamonds. I placed power magic and fuinjutsu on it, while you wear this ring I'll be able to find you no matter the distance between us."

"And what about the Pearl?"

"I spent 4 weeks pouring my chakra into it now responds to it." I pointed to the pearl and how it was glowing blue. "This ring will always glow blue whenever I am near, however, the pearl will turn black if I die, other than that the ring will not change color.

"So this ring will let you find me and I'll be able to know if you are near or dead."

"Yes, as long as the pearl is white then I still draw breath."

"You'd better go, Percy, Get ready for the quest I'll, I'll see you in the morning." I kissed Annabeth and walked out back towards my cabin. I spend the rest of the day teaching Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu the ins and outs of the camp and helped them get ready for the quest. That night I had a pretty bad dream, I was in the stateroom of The Princess Andromeda. The windows were open on a moonlit sea. Cold wind rustled the velvet drapes. Luke knelt on a Persian rug in front of the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. In the moonlight, Luke's blond hair looked pure white. He wore an ancient Greek chiton and a white himation, a kind of cape that flowed down his shoulders. The white clothes made him look timeless and a little surreal, like one of the minor gods on Mount Olympus. The last time I'd seen him, he'd been broken and unconscious after a nasty fall from Mount Tam and on fire. Now he looked perfectly fine. Almost too healthy.

"Our spies report success, my lord, " he said. "Camp Half-Blood is sending a quest, as you predicted. Our side of the bargain is almost complete."

"Excellent." The voice of Kronos didn't so much speak as pierce my mind like a dagger. It was freezing with cruelty. "Once we have the means to navigate, I will lead the vanguard through myself." Luke closed his eyes as if collecting his thoughts.

"My lord, perhaps it is too soon. Perhaps Krios or Hyperion should lead-"

"No." The voice was quiet but absolutely firm. "I will lead. One more heart shall join our cause, and that will be sufficient. At last, I shall rise fully from Tartarus.

"But the form, my lord..." Luke's voice started shaking.

"Show me your sword, Luke Castellan." Luke drew his sword. Backbiter's double edge glowed wickedly-half steel, half-celestial bronze. It was an evil weapon, able to kill both mortals and monsters. "You pledged yourself to me," Kronos reminded him. You took this sword as proof of your oath."

"Yes, my lord. It's just-"

"You wanted power. I gave you that. You are now beyond harm. Soon you will rule the world of gods and mortals. Do you not wish to avenge yourself? To see Olympus destroyed?" A shiver ran through Luke's body.

"Yes." The coffin glowed, golden light filling the room. "Then make ready the strike force. As soon as the bargain is done, we shall move forward. First, Camp Half-Blood will be reduced to ashes. Once those bothersome heroes are eliminated, we will march on Olympus." There was a knock on the stateroom doors. The light of the coffin faded. Luke rose. He sheathed his sword, adjusted his white clothes, and took a deep breath.

"Come in. " The doors opened. Two dracaenae slithered in-snake women with double serpent trunks instead of legs. Between them walked Kelli and just behind her was my Cousin Camilla.

"Hello, Luke," Kelli smiled. She was wearing a red dress and was swaying her hips slightly as she walked up to Luke and ran her finger down his armor sensually.

"Gods damn tease." I heard Camilla mutter under her breath, she winked slightly in my direction which went unnoticed by anyone else.

"What do you want, Demon?" Luke's voice was cold, "I told you not to disturb me." Kelli pouted.

"That's not very Nice, you look tense, how about a nice shoulder massage?" Kelli said Luke stepped back.

"If you have something to report, say it, otherwise leave!"

"I don't know why you're so huffy these days. You used to be fun to hang around. "

"That was before I saw what you did to that boy in Seattle."

"Oh, he meant nothing to me, " Kelli said. "Just a snack, really. You know my heart belongs to you, Luke."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Now report or get out." Kelli shrugged.

"Fine. The advanced team is ready, as you surprised. We can leave-" She frowned.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"A presence, " Kelli said. "Your senses are getting dull, Luke. We're being watched. " She scanned the stateroom. Her eyes focused right on me. Her face withered into a hag's, but before she could move I paralyzed her with a blast of KI and Luke collapsed to his knees and even Camilla looked unnerved even though she wasn't the target of my wrath.

"Took you long enough." I said, "I have to say you're not as impressive as the last time I saw you, Empusai."

"Well you did almost kill me if those damned eyes of yours hadn't thrust me into a separate dimension I would have blown myself up."

"I am simply wondering how you escaped."

"Lady Hecate freed me but it was a close call." I felt my head crack slightly and blood felled from my forehead, but I wiped it away only to feel a closed eyelid and a new range of vision appeared, I opened the new eye and heard Camilla gasp in fear. "What's that Jackson, some new trick?"

"R-R-R-Rinne Sharingan." Camilla whispered in horror backing up.

"Rinne Sharingan?"

"Those eyes are even more powerful than the Sharingan or Rinnegan, the user of that eye can create entirely different dimensions from mere thought, each with their own rules, and even cast the Mugen Tsukuyomi."

"Mugen Tsukuyomi?" Luke asked.

"A genjutsu that traps the entire world in an illusion, enslaving them in a dream so that their chakra may be drawn upon, which would give the user absolute power."

"So that's not good that he has that eye now is it?"

"Whatever slim chance we had to beat him just went up in smoke." I laughed and looked at them all.

"For now I must depart until we meet again." The dream shattered and I woke up in bed and looked at the ceiling, I looked outside and saw the sky was starting to glow. "Well, I'm not getting any more sleep." I said and popped my joints and got ready, just after dawn, the quest group met at Zeus's Fist. I'd packed my knapsack-thermos with nectar, a baggie of ambrosia, bedroll, rope, clothes, flashlights, and lots of extra batteries. I had Riptide in my pocket. The magic shield/wristwatch/Gunbai Tyson had made for me was on my wrist and I was already in my armor. I had a headband wrapped around my head in order to cover the Rinne Sharingan, at least I had a way to conceal it. It was a clear morning, the fog had burned off and the sky was blue, campers would be having their lessons today, flying pegasi and practicing archery and scaling the lava wall. Meanwhile, we could be heading underground. Juniper and Grover stood apart from the group. Juniper had been crying again, but she was trying to keep it together for Grover's sake. She kept fussing with his clothes, straightening his rasta cap and brushing goat fur off his shirt. Since we had no idea what we would encounter, he was dressed as a human, with the cap to hide his horns, and jeans, fake feet, and sneakers to hide his goat legs. Chiron, Quintus, and Mrs. O'Leary stood with the other campers who'd come to wish us well, but there was too much activity for it to feel like a happy send-off. A couple of tents had been set up by the rocks for guard duty. Beckendorf and his siblings were working on a line of defensive spikes and trenches. Chiron had decided we needed to guard the Labyrinth exit at all times, just in case. Annabeth was doing one last check on her supply pack. When Tyson and I came over, followed by Josuke and the others, I tapped Annabeth's shoulder. "Ready, Wise Girl?"

"When you are Seaweed Brain." Chiron trotted over.

"Well, it appears you are ready!" He tried to sound upbeat, but I could tell he was anxious. "Although I must wonder why you decided to call upon three mortals."

"These aren't ordinary mortals," I said, "they possess Stands, each with unique and powerful abilities."

"Stands?" Chiron asked

"A Stand is viewed as a physical manifestation of the User's fighting spirit. Stands generally present themselves as a figure hovering near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary mortal, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or evil."

"And what powers do these three have?"

"Starting with Koichi, his stand is called 'Echoes' it's ability is 3 freeze which applies a 'freezing' or stopping effect by greatly increasing the weight of its target by punching it, typically adopting a fighting stance while joining the hands together while doing so and producing an aura. However the stronger a stand the less range it has and as such he has a limit of five meters and the close the target is to Echoes the heavier it feels. Next is Okuyasu his stand is called 'Za Hando' Anything Za Hando's right palm touches when it does a swiping motion with its arm is erased from this universe, be it physical matters or space itself, Whenever The Hand erases something, the voided space is usually immediately filled and 'stitched up' by adjacent space and objects, effectively removing any traces of the removed objects ever existing. Finally, we have the stand of Josuke, 'Crazy Diamond' It has super speed, strength and amazing Precision, able to catch a bullet at point blank range before it hits the user. However, its most unique ability is it can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components. It may also fuse objects, such as a person with a rock. When restoring a divided object, the user is able to control which part acts as the starting points for the rest to gather towards. Annabeth and I also possess the power of stands, her stand is Ganzu Ando Rōzezu, it gives the power of Spirit Photography as well as the ability to read minds, as long as the stand is in contact with the other person. It's also able to read memories with enough concentration, as it is an organic stand it is able to channel her way of breathing, Hamon." Chiron's eyes widened.

"Hamon, Annabeth knows Hamon."

"You know what Hamon is?" I said shocked.

"I am practitioner but I don't use it as much I used to, and what's your stands power?"

"Za Warudo, my stand allows me to stop time for up to 38 seconds and I'm able to reverse time for up to 7 seconds right now. It also has the same high speed, strength, and precision as crazy diamond. "

"Very strong abilities and very useful."

"I think so."

"Best of luck to you Percy."

"There is one thing that I'd like to tell you."

"Go ahead." I told him the details of the dream I had, the news seemed to weigh on his shoulders.

"I feared this," Chiron said. "Against my father, Kronos, we would stand no chance in a fight."

"I'm sure that I could beat him if I really wanted to, I mean I've done it before."

"Kronos wasn't at his full strength back then, but if anyone stands a chance against him then you of all people would." Chiron placed his hand on my shoulder. "Best of Luck Percy." I walked back towards the group and soon we were all looking towards the entrance to the Labyrinth.

"Ready?" I asked everyone one.

"Yes." Grover said, "The Lord of the Wild awaits."

"Make things go boom time." Tyson said happily.

"Echos and I are ready to help." Koichi said.

"Let's do this." Okuyasu said.

"Try not to slow me down Old man." Annabeth said smirking at her Grandfather.

"Now I know how dad felt." Josuke said shaking his head, we walked over to the rocks and I opened the door to the Labyrinth.

"Goodbye Sunshine." Grover said.

"Hello, rocks." Tyson said and together, the 7 of us descended into the darkness, about 100 feet later we were hopelessly lost, as it looked nothing like the one Annabeth and I stumbled into earlier. I looked around with my Sharingan trying to see if there was a pattern, there was nothing that made sense.

"Any ideas?" I asked Annabeth.

"Keep one hand on the left wall and follow it." She said. "We should be able to find our way out again by reversing course." Unfortunately, as soon as she said that, the left wall disappeared. "Me and my big mouth," Annabeth grumbled, "Does your Sharingan show you a path?" I shook my head,

"While my Sharingan shows me traps and tricks but no path."

"Try the Rinnegan." I activated my Rinnegan looking at the stones and walls.

"It shows me that the walls are shifting and changing, but no path, it doesn't make sense. My Sharingan and Rinnegan should show me the path or at least the secrets of this place."

"There must be powerful magic in this place." Grover said.

"Very powerful." I agreed, we continued forward and soon we found ourselves in an open into a huge room. I shined my light around the walls and said, "Whoa." The whole room was covered in mosaic tiles. The pictures were grimy and faded, but I could still make out the colors-red, blue, green, gold. The frieze showed the Olympian gods at a feast. There was my dad, Poseidon, with his trident, holding out grapes for Dionysus to turn into wine. Zeus was partying with satyrs, and Hermes was flying through the air on his winged sandals. The pictures were beautiful, but they weren't very accurate. I'd seen the gods. Dionysus was not that handsome, and Hermes's nose wasn't that big. In the middle of the room was a three-tiered fountain. It looked like it hadn't held water in a long time. "What is this place?" I muttered. "It looks-"

"Roman, " Annabeth said. "Those mosaics are about two thousand years old. "

"But how can they be Roman?" I wasn't that great on ancient history, but I was pretty sure the Roman Empire never made it as far as Long Island.

"The Labyrinth is a patchwork, " Annabeth said. "I told you, it's always expanding, adding pieces. It's the only work of architecture that grows by itself. "

"You make it sound like it's alive." A groaning noise echoed from the tunnel in front of us.

"Anyone else a little freaked out?" Koichi asked.

"Don't worry about it Kochi." Okuyasu said, "Compared to Kira this is nothing."

"Good point." We continued through the paths.

"This is good," Annabeth said, "The architecture is getting older, this is a good sign, Daedalus's workshop would be in the oldest part."

"Makes sense to me," I said. but soon the maze was messaging, we went 50 feet and the tunnel turned back to cement, with brass pipes running down the wall.

"Oh great." Annabeth rolled her eyes, every few feet the tunnels twisted and turned and branched off, and the floor changed from mud to bricks and back again.

"So what have you been up to Kochi?" Josuke asked.

"Not much," Koichi responded, "Yukako-chan is pregnant." Josuke's eyes brightened.

"Oh so you're going to be a father."

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous, what stand would our kid have?"

"Well if you ever need help you can give me a call."

"What about you Josuke?"

"I'm studying to become a Police officer."

"An honorable profession." I said looking at him, Later the ceiling turned to wooden planks, and I could hear voices above us and the creaking of footsteps, as if we were walking under some kind of bar. It was reassuring to hear people, but then again, we couldn't get to them. We were stuck down here with no way out. Then we found our first skeleton. He was dressed in white clothes, like some kind of uniform. A wooden crate of glass bottles sat next to him.

"A milkman, " Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"They used to deliver milk. "

"Yeah, I know what they are, but, what's he doing here?"

"Some people wander in by mistake," Annabeth said. "Some come exploring on purpose and never make it back. A long time ago, the Cretans sent people in here as human sacrifices." Grover gulped.

"He's been down here a long time." He said as he pointed to the skeleton's bottles, which were coated with white dust. The skeleton's fingers were clawing at the brick wall like he had died trying to get out.

"Only bones, " Tyson said. "Don't worry, goat boy. The milkman is dead. "

"The milkman doesn't bother me, " Grover said. "It's the smell. Monsters. Can't you smell it?" Tyson nodded.

"Lots of monsters. But underground smells like that. Monsters and dead milk people. "

"Oh, good, " Grover whimpered. "I thought maybe I was wrong. "

"We have to get deeper into the maze, " Annabeth said. "There has to be a way to the center. " She led us to the right, then the left, through a corridor of stainless steel like some kind of air shaft, and we arrived back in the Roman tile room with the fountain.

"Oh come on!" Josuke complained we saw a weird looking man, what I noticed first were his faces. Both of them. They jutted out from either side of his head, staring over his shoulders, so his head was much wider than it should've been, kind of like a hammerhead shark's looking straight at him, all I saw were two overlapping ears and mirror-image sideburns. He was dressed like a New York City doorman: a long black overcoat, shiny shoes, and a black top-hat that somehow managed to stay on his double-wide head.

"Well, Annabeth?" said his left face. "Hurry up!"

"Don't mind him," said the right face. "He's terribly rude. Right this way, miss." Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"Uh... I don't..." Tyson frowned.

"That funny man has two faces." Tyson said

"The funny man has ears, you know!" the left face scolded. "Now come along, miss." Josuke steps forward his stand materialized and was about to throw a punch when I stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that." I said,

"Why not?" Josuke asked.

"He's a god, more specifically he is Janus, the Roman God of beginnings, gates, transitions, time, duality, doorways, passages, and endings."

"Oh someone knows who I am." The left face said,

"Well we know about him too," the right face said. "Percy Jackson,"

"Ghost of the Uchiha,"

"Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails,"

"Second Sage of the Six Paths."

"Most arrogant mortal to ever live." Both Heads said as one, The two-faced man regarded Annabeth as best he could out of the corners of his eyes. It was impossible to look at him straight on without focusing on one side or the other. And suddenly I realized that's what he was asking-he wanted Annabeth to choose. Behind him were two exits, blocked by wooden doors with huge iron locks. They hadn't been there our first time through the room. The two-faced doorman held a silver key, which he kept passing from his left hand to his right hand. I wondered if this was a different room completely, but the frieze of the gods looked exactly the same. Behind us, the doorway we'd come through had disappeared, replaced by more mosaics, we wouldn't be going back the way we came.

"Oh screw this." I looked at Janus and took off my headband revealing my Rinne Sharingan, Janus froze up as he looked at me. "Leave us Alone," I commanded, "If you have any business with us then state it otherwise buzz off."

"I'm just offering choices." both faces said in Unison.

"More like causing trouble." A third voice said and we all turned to see a woman standing at the fountain. She was tall and graceful with long hair the color of chocolate, braided in plaits with gold ribbons. She wore a simple white dress, but when she moved, the fabric shimmered with colors like oil on water.

"N-no milady!" the right face stammered. "J-Just doing me Job, offering choices."

"Causing indecision," The woman corrected, "Now be gone!" Janus left as quickly as he had appeared, the woman smiled.

"You must be hungry, " she said. "Sit with me and talk." She waved her hand, and the old Roman fountain began to flow. Jets of clear water sprayed into the air. A marble table appeared, laden with platters of sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Hera. " The woman smiled. "Queen of Heaven." I'd seen Hera once before at a Council of the Gods, but I hadn't paid much attention to her, at the time I'd been surrounded by a bunch of gods who were debating whether or not to kill me. She served us sandwiches and poured lemonade. "Grover, dear, " she said, "use your napkin. Don't eat it."

"Yes, ma'am, " Grover said.

"Tyson, you're wasting away. Would you like another peanut butter sandwich?" Tyson stifled a belch.

"Yes, nice lady. "

"Queen Hera, " Annabeth said. "I can't believe it. What are you doing in the Labyrinth?" Hera smiled. She flicked one finger and Annabeth's hair combed itself. All the dirt and grime disappeared from her face.

"I came to see you, naturally, " the goddess said. Grover and I exchanged nervous looks. Usually, when the gods come looking for you, it's not out of the goodness of their hearts. It's because they want something. Still, that didn't keep me from chowing down on turkey-and-Swiss sandwiches and chips and lemonade. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Tyson was inhaling one peanut butter sandwich after another, and Grover was loving the lemonade, crunching the Styrofoam cup like an ice-cream cone.

"I didn't think-" Annabeth faltered. "Well, I didn't think you liked heroes." Hera smiled indulgently.

"Because of that little spat, I had with Hercules? Honestly, I got so much bad press because of one disagreement."

"As I recall you tried to kill him," I said "several times." Hera waved her hand dismissively.

"Water under the bridge, my dear. Besides, he was one of my loving husband's children by another woman. My patience wore thin, I'll admit it. But Zeus and I have had some excellent marriage counseling sessions since then. We've aired our feelings and come to an understanding-especially after that last little incident."

"You mean when he sired Thalia?" I guessed, but immediately wished I hadn't. As soon as I said the name of our friend, the half-blood daughter of Zeus, Hera's eyes turned toward me frostily.

"Percy Jackson, isn't it? One of Poseidon's... Children." I got the feeling she was thinking of another word besides children. "As I recall, I voted to let you live at the winter solstice. I hope I voted correctly." She turned back to Annabeth with a sunny smile, "At any rate, I certainly bear you no ill will, my girl. I appreciate the difficulty of your quest. Especially when you have troublemakers like Janus to deal with." Annabeth lowered her gaze.

"Why was he here? He was driving me crazy."

"Trying to," Hera agreed. "You must understand, the minor gods like Janus have always been frustrated by the small parts they play in the universe. Some, I fear, have little love for Olympus, and could easily be swayed to support the rise of my father."

"We must watch the minor gods, " Hera said. "Janus. Hecate. Morpheus. They give lip service to Olympus, and yet-"

"That's where Dionysus went, " I remembered. "He was checking on the minor gods. "

"Indeed." Hera stared at the fading mosaics of the Olympians. "You see, in times of trouble, even gods can lose faith. They start putting their trust in the wrong things. They stop looking at the big picture and start being selfish. But I'm the goddess of marriage, you see. I'm used to perseverance. You have to rise above the squabbling and chaos, and keep believing. You have to always keep your goals in mind."

"What are your goals?" Annabeth asked, Hera smiled.

"To keep may family, the Olympians, together of course, at the moment, the best way I can do that is by helping you. Zeus does not allow me to interfere much, I am afraid. But once every century or so, for a quest I care deeply about, he allows me to grant a wish. "

"A wish?"

"Before you ask it, let me give you some advice, which I can do for free. I know you see Daedalus, His Labyrinth is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. But if you want to know his fate, I would visit my son Hephaestus at his forge. Daedalus was a great inventor, a mortal after Hephaestus's heart. There has never been a mortal Hephaestus admired more. If anyone would have kept up with Daedalus and could tell you his fate, it is Hephaestus."

"But how do we get there?" Annabeth asked. "That's my wish. I want a way to navigate the Labyrinth." Hera looked disappointed.

"So be it, you wish for something, however, that you have already been given."

"Ganzu Ando Rōzezu of course!" Annabeth slapped her forehead and pulled out the scroll I gave her and channeled her stand into it, she started looking at it. "Thanks for your help Lady Hera."

"Not what I was thinking off, but it works I guess." Hera looked mildly confused, just then thunder boom. "That's my cue, gotta go, Zeus grows impatient, think on what I have said, Annabeth, seek out Hephaestus, you will have to pass through the ranch, I imagine, but keep going, and used all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem." She pointed toward the two doors and they melted away, revealing twin corridors, open and dark. "One last thing, Annabeth. I have postponed your day of choice, I have not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you will have to make a decision. Farewell!" She waved a hand and turned into white smoke. So did the food, just as Tyson chomped down on a sandwich that turned to mist in his mouth. The fountain trickled to a stop. The mosaic walls dimmed and turned grungy and faded again. The room was no longer any place you'd want to have a picnic.

"Well, that was fun." Okuyasu said,

"I'm surprised to have been ignored be a goddess." Josuke said,

"Don't look too much into it." I said. "God and Goddess tend to ignore regular mortals." I Looked at Annabeth "Which way?" I asked. I really wanted to ask what Hera had meant about the choice Annabeth needed to make. But then Grove and Tyson both tensed. They stood up together like they'd rehearsed it.

"Left," they both said. Annabeth frowned.

"How can you be sure?" She asked

"Because something is coming from the right, " Grover said.

"Something big, " Tyson agreed. "In a hurry. "

"Left is sounding pretty good, " I decided. Together we plunged into the dark corridor.

"No arguments here." Josuke said and the seven of us ran down the left corridor. The good news: the left tunnel was straight with no side exits, twists, or turns. The bad news; it was a dead end. After sprinting a hundred yards, we ran into an enormous boulder that completely blocked our path. Behind us, the sounds of dragging footsteps and heavy breathing echoed down the corridor. Something-definitely not human-was on our tail.

"I'm on it, " I said, I manifested my stand and started punching my way through the boulders, dust trickled from the stone ceiling.

"Hurry!" Grover said. "Don't bring the roof down, but hurry!"

"MUDA! MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA! MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA! **MUDA!** " I broke through the boulders, everyone looked at me and Josuke raised an eyebrow."What I always wanted to do that." We walked out and we found ourselves in bright sunlight, we shield our eyes and after we adjusted to the sunlight I saw a huge statue. "Hang on, are we in Brazil?"

"I thought the Labyrinth only spread under America." Grover looked at Annabeth.

"I thought that too, but I guess not." Annabeth said.

"While we're here." I said I jumped up and scaled the statue and placed a seal on each arm, then landed back with the group."Okay, let's go." I opened the door back to the Labyrinth and soon we found ourselves in a cell block. "Josuke, if you would."

"On it." Josuke said then he used Crazy Diamond to rip open the bars, then we walked out and the doors were restored, Somewhere above us, deep sobbing echoed through the building. There was another sound, too-a raspy voice muttering something that I couldn't make out. The words were strange, like rocks in a tumbler.

"What's that language?" I whispered. Tyson's eye widened.

"Can't be."

"What?" I asked,

"Wait!" Grover called. But Tyson wasn't about to wait. We ran after him. The prison was dark, only a few dim fluorescent lights flickering above.

"I know this place, " Annabeth told me. "This is Alcatraz."

"You mean that island is near San Francisco?" I said looking at her, "First Brazil then San Francisco, what's next,"

"Don't finish that sentence." Annabeth glared at me.

"What I was going to say Hawaii." Annabeth snickered

"I would actually like to go with you to Hawaii one of these days."

"I'll talk to dad about it when we sent Kronos back to the pit or better yet destroy him forever."

"Freeze," Grover warned. But Tyson kept going. Grover grabbed his arm and pulled him back with all his strength. "Stop, Tyson!" he whispered. "Can't you see it?" I looked where he was pointing, and my stomach did a somersault. On the second-floor balcony, across the courtyard, was a monster more horrible than anything I'd ever seen before. It was sort of like a centaur, with a woman's body from the waist up. But instead of a horse's lower body, it had the body of a dragon-at least twenty feet long, black and scaly with enormous claws and a barbed tail. Her legs looked like they were tangled in vines, but then I realized they were sprouting snakes, hundreds of vipers darting around, constantly looking for something to bite. The woman's hair was also made of snakes, like Medusa's. Weirdest of all, around her waist, where the woman part met the dragon part, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing the heads of animals a vicious wolf, a bear, a lion, as if she were wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures. I got the feeling I was looking at something half-formed, a monster so old it was from the beginning of time before shapes had been fully defined.

"It's her, " Tyson whimpered.

"Get down!" Grover said. We crouched in the shadows, but the monster wasn't paying us any attention. It seemed to be talking to someone inside a cell on the second floor. That's where the sobbing was coming from. The dragon woman said something in her weird rumbling language.

"What's she saying?" I muttered. "What's that language?"

"The tongue of the old times. " Tyson shivered. "What Mother Earth spoke to Titans and... Her other children. Before the gods. "

"You understand it?" I asked. "Can you translate?" Tyson closed his eyes and began to speak in a horrible, raspy woman's voice.

"You will work for the master or suffer. " Annabeth shuddered.

"I hate it when he does that." She said Like all Cyclopes, Tyson had superhuman hearing and an uncanny ability to mimic voices. It was almost like he entered a trance when he spoke in other voices.

"I will not serve, " Tyson said in a deep, wounded voice. He switched to the monster's voice:

"Then I shall enjoy you pain Briares." Tyson faltered when he said that name, I'd never he was mimcking somebody, but he let out a strangled gulp, then he continued in the monster's voice. "If you though your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment, think on this until I return." The Dragon Lady tromped towards the stairwell, vipers hissing around her legs like grass skirts, she spread her wings that I hadn't noticed before huge bad wings she kept folded against her dragon back. She leaped off the catwalk and soared across the courtyard. We crouched lower in the shadows. A hot sulfurous wind blasted my face as the monster flew over. Then she disappeared around the corner.

"H-h-horrible, " Grover said. "I've never smelled any monster that strong. "

"Cyclopes' worst nightmare, " Tyson murmured. "Kampe."

"Who?" I asked. Tyson swallowed.

"Every Cyclops knows about her. Stories about her scare us when we're babies. She was our jailer in the bad years." Annabeth nodded.

"I remember now. When the Titans ruled, they imprisoned Gaea and Ouranos's earlier children-the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires. "

"The Heka-what?" I asked.

"The Hundred-Handed Ones, " she said. "They called them that because... Well, they had a hundred hands. They were elder brothers of the Cyclopes. "

"Very powerful, " Tyson said. "Wonderful! As tall as the sky. So strong they could break mountains!"

"Oh when I break mountains everyone complains but when a Hekatonkheires does it no one bats an eye."

"Kampe was the jailer," he said. "She worked for Kronos. She kept our brothers locked up in Tartarus, tortured them always until Zeus came. He killed Kampe and freed Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones to help fight against the Titans in the big war. "

"And now Kampe is back, " I said.

"Bad, " Tyson summed up.

"So who's in that cell?" I asked. "You said a name-"

"Briares!" Tyson perked up. "He is a Hundred-Handed One. They are as tall as the sky and-"

"Yeah," I said. "They break mountains." I looked up at the cells above us, wondering how something as tall as the sky could fit in a tiny cell, and why he was crying.

"I guess we should check it out, " Annabeth said, "before Kampe comes back." As we approached the cell, the weeping got louder. When I first saw the creature inside, I wasn't sure what I was looking at. He was human-sized and his skin was very pale, the color of milk. He wore a loincloth like a big diaper. His feet seemed too big for his body, with cracked dirty toenails, eight toes on each foot. But the top half of his body was the weird part. He made Janus look downright normal. His chest sprouted more arms than I could count, in rows, all around his body. The arms looked like normal arms, but there were so many of them, all tangled together, that his chest looked kind of like a forkful of spaghetti somebody had twirled together. Several of his hands were covering his face as he sobbed.

"Either the sky isn't as tall as it used to be, " I muttered, "or he's short. " Tyson didn't pay any attention. He fell to his knees.

"Briares!" he called. The sobbing stopped. "Great Hundred-Handed One!" Tyson said. "Help us!" Briars looked up. His face was long and sad, with a crooked nose and bad teeth. He had deep brown eyes-I mean completely brown with no whites or pupils, like eyes formed out of clay.

"Run while you can, Cyclops, " Briares said miserably. "I cannot even help myself. "

"You are a Hundred-Handed One!" Tyson insisted. "You can do anything!" Briars wiped his nose with five or six hands. Several others were fidgeting with little pieces of metal and wood from a broken bed, the way Tyson always played with spare parts. It was amazing to watch. The hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They built a toy boat out of wood, then disassembled it just as fast. Other hands were scratching at the cement floor for no apparent reason. Others were playing rock, paper, scissors. A few others were making ducky and doggie shadow puppets against the wall.

"I cannot," Briares moaned. "Kampe is back! The Titans will rise and throw us back into Tartarus."

"Put on your brave face!" Tyson said Immediately Briares face morphed into something else. Same brown eyes, but otherwise totally different features. He had an upturned nose, arched eyebrows, and a weird smile, like he was trying to act brave. But then his face turned back to what it had been before.

"No good, " he said. "My scared face keeps coming back."

"I could kill her." I said shrugging, "Wouldn't be the first ancient being I took down."

"Must you hog all the glory?" Okuyasu asked.

"Well then let's dance with her together." Tyson was still entranced.

"It will be okay, Briares! We will help you! Can I have your autograph?" Briares sniffled.

"Do you have one hundred pens?"

"Guys," Grover interrupted. "We have to get out of here. Kampe will be back. She'll sense us sooner or later."

"Break the bars, " Annabeth said.

"Yes!" Tyson said, smiling proudly. "Briares can do it. He is very strong, stronger than Cyclopes, even! Watch!" Briares whimpered. A dozen of his hands started playing patty-cake, but none of them made any attempt to break the bars.

"Tyson," Annabeth said placing hand on her shoulder and looked at him. "I think you'd better break the bars." Tyson's smile melted slowly.

"I will break the bars," he repeated he grabbed the cell door and ripped it off it hinges like it was made of wet clary.

"Come on, Briares," I said, "Let's get you out of here." I held out my hand, for a second, Briares' face morphed to a hopeful expression, several arms reached out, but twice as many slapped them away.

"I can't," Braries said, "She will punish me."

"It's all right." Annabeth promised. "You fought the Titans before, and you won, remember?"

"I remember the war." Braires' face morphed again furrowed brow and a pouting mouth. "Lightning shook the world, we threw many rocks, the Titans and the monsters almost won, and they are getting stronger again, Kampe said so."

"And we have stronger fighters too," I said "the Biju or tailed beasts, they are even taller than the skies and can smash even Typhon himself." Braires looked at me and his face turned hopeful.

"Really?" I nodded and activated my Sharingan and locked eyes with Braries.

"Allow me to show you the strength of the Kyubi within me." the world swirled and soon there was a man standing before a 20 foot giant woman. He was donned in a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for 'Seventh Hokage' written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes black pants and sandals, he has the Hokage's headpiece on as stared down this woman before him.

"Gaia." Braries whimpered.

"You can stop me Naruto Uzumaki." Gaia declared, "You can not hide those fools from me forever,"

"You killed my wife," Naruto said unblinkingly "you destroyed my village, and you threaten the people with slavery or death, in the name of all those who you killed." Naruto's left eye turned red and slit. " **WE WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!"**

"What?" Gaia said as soon as she said it Naruto manifested Kurama who towered over Gaia. "That. is a big fox." Kurama roared and they charged Gaia and swiped his claw at her, Gaia dodged only to be smacked by one of Kurama's tails which sent her flying, Gaia jumped to her feet only for Kurama to grab her with his claws and rip her in half, Ichor spilled everywhere. The lower half dissolved and then reformed Gaia in a mere instant, Gaia got back up and charged again Kurama flicked his tails and wrapped them around Gaia's limbs. Gaia flexed a bit and two mountains rose up and smashed into Kurama., the tails went slack and Gaia got put down, and she smiled "You weren't as strong as I am." Just then the Kurama in the mountains poof revealing them as mere Kage Bunshin.

" **That's what you think."** Kurama's voice said from right behind her, Gaia turned around only to meet face first with a Biju-Dama. " **Biju-Dama!"**

"Shit!" Gaia was blasted back, ripping through the mountains and then slammed into a 15th mountain and then it exploded

" **I'm not done with you yet!"** Naruto shouted and formed two clones which merge into his triple-headed Avatar then he formed a Tailed Beast a Rasenshuriken. " **DIE!"** Naruto tossed them and a huge explosion ripped through the land, " **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"** Naruto threw more and more attacks cavnig a Gigantic hole in the ground, then formed an even larger one, " **Bigger!"** the attack expanded tripling in size " **Bigger!"** the attack tripled again. " **Bigger!"** the attack grew in size again " **Perfect. NOW DIE!"** Naruto tossed it, Gaia rose up half her body ripped to shreds only to widen her eyes only to see the huge one headed right towards her.

"Holy Sh!" The attack detonated ripping apart the land, Naruto landed and looked around.

" **Don't bother hiding little weakling, I can sense your rage."**

"Well," Gaia said as she rose up from the dirt her body reborn anew, "I really don't think that you would be able to damage me so horribly, but here on the earth, I am Invincible."

" **You barely stood against one Biju,"** Naruto said smiling " **Try nine."**

"Nine?" Was

" **Kuchiyose No jutsu."** In a flash of smoke the other Nine Biju appeared.

" **Kurama?"** Matatabi asked, " **Why are we here?"**

" **Naruto needs your help, to take down this worm."** Kurama said

" **Let's take her down."** Saiken said.

"Shukaku," Naruto said, "Sand!" Shukaku raised his arms and sand rose up to charged Gaia, only for her to deflect it.

"Fool." Gaia Laughed. "The earth is my domain."

" **Futon: Sasandan!"** Shukaku shot the blast at Gaia who once again deflected it. Only for it to raise again and attack.

"How?!"

" **Shukaku may be the weakest of us but he's a master of the wind and the desert."** Kurama said.

" **Nezumi Kedama."** Matatabi shot a gigantic fireball shot at Gaia,

"Fool!" only for sand to bind her, and so she struggled to fight it which caused the attack to blast her head on. Matatabi charged in and sliced Gaia causing Ichor to spill from her body. "Bitch!"

" **I'm a cat."**

"No, you're dead!" Only for her to get rammed from behind by Isobu, then got kicked by son Goku, rammed by Kokuo, and exploded by Chomei.

" **Stack Tails!"** Kurama roared and the Biju slammed the Tails.

"Finish her!" Naruto shouted the Biju all pointed their heads.

" **Kyubai Biju-Dama."** A huge explosion caused the scene to faded.

"Need any more proof?" I said raising an eyebrow, Braries nodded,

"I'm sold." Braries said

"Come with us." I held out my hand.

"Uh, guys." Grover said, I turned around and we saw Kampe standing on a nearby water tower.

"We can take her." Okuyasu said, Kampe charged in with two swords, oozing with poison.

"Echoes!" Koichi materialized his stand.

"All right master, let's kill the Ho.. beetch!" Echoes said and clapped his hands. "Act 3: 3 freeze." Kampe the weight of her swords (A/N: Yes swords I've up Koichi's power a bit.) quintupled.

"I got her!" Josuke jumped forward and started punching with Crazy Diamond. "Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora! Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!"

"DIE!" Kampe screamed and she smashed Josuke with her tail, sending him flying into a brick wall. She charged him intent on finishing him.

"Za Hando!" Okuyasu jumped in, scraping away space to close distance, then scrapes away her left wing.

"Wretched Heroes!" Kampe screamed and punched Okuyasu away.

"Koichi!" I shouted, "Paralyze Kampe by the tail!"

"Right!" Koichi nodded and did I instructed.

"Annabeth, grab Okuyasu."

"Ganzu Ando Rōzezu!" Annabeth shot her hand out and used her stand to grab Okuyasu, pulling him back.

"You can't save both of them!" Kampe called triumphantly and stomped down towards Josuke, but I was 2 steps ahead of her.

"Kamui!" I absorbed Josuke into my pocket dimension, the lack of squishy guts confused Kampe.

"What is this?" she started striding forward only to end up stuck.

"Annabeth, tie her up!" Annabeth did that,

"Okuyasu," he looked at me. "Get rid of her arms!" Okuyasu erased her arms.

"Annabeth, Get ready to retract your stand." I started weaving hand signs. "Enton: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" I spat out a solid fireball of black flames, Annabeth retracted her stand and it collided with Kampe, she started writhing in pain. In a few minutes, Kampe was ashes and we looked out at the San Francisco bay.

"Well, that was," Grover started,

"Interesting." Tyson said,

"How did you do that?"

"Stands," I said looking at him, "They are only visible to other stand users so it makes sense that you didn't see them." I looked at everyone, "How are we doing, any injuries that need tending?"

"Well, I think I cracked a rib or two." Josuke said I looked at him with my Rinnegan.

"It's not just a rib or two you've cracked, you've got pretty bad internal bleeding and you've ruptured an organ or two."

"Well, crap."

"Come here," I motioned over to him "Jigokudō."

"What the heck is that?"

"One of the powers of my Rinnegan, now get in the mouth."

"Uh." I threw him into the mouth and soon he walked out fully healed. "Thanks,"

"Now back into the Labyrinth." I said.

"Oh come on!" Grover complained,

"We got a job to do Grover." Annabeth said,

"Fine." he agreed begrudgingly and we all made our way back into the Labyrinth.


	32. Ranch of Man-eating Horses

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Ranch of Man-eating Horses

A while of walking later we found ourselves in a room of waterfalls. The floor was one big pit, ringed by a slippery stone walkway. Around us, on all four walls, water tumbled from huge pipes. The water spilled down into the pit, and even when I shined a light, I couldn't see the bottom. Briares slumped against the wall. He scooped up water in a dozen hands and washed his face.

"So where should I go from here?" Braires asked,

"Well," I started stroking my chin, "Didn't you help my dad in the old days?"

"Yes, and I'm married to Kymopoleia, Goddess of Violent Sea Storms."

"Why don't you go help dad again."

"But how am I going to get there?" I waved my hand and a black square opened wide enough for Braries,

"That will take you to dad, tell him I sent you."

"Alright," Braries said and he walked through the portal, and it closed behind him. A while of walking later we settled in a corridor made of huge marble blocks. It looked like it could've been part of a Greek tomb, with bronze torch holders fastened to the walls. It had to be an older part of the maze.

"We must be close to Daedalus's workshop," she said. "Get some rest, everybody. We'll keep going in the morning."

"How do we know when it's morning?" Grover asked.

"Just rest," she insisted. Grover didn't need to be told twice. He pulled a heap of straw out of his pack, ate some of it, made a pillow out of the rest, and was snoring in no time. Josuke and the others followed suit, soon it was just me and Annabeth awake.

"I'll take the first watch, get some rest." I said

"Don't worry about it Percy, I've placed some trap seals, we'll be fine."

"Alright." I unrolled my bedspread and laid down in it and closed my eyes, soon I felt a pressure on my chest, I opened one eye and saw Annabeth using my chest as a pillow. "Comfortable?" I asked smiling, Annabeth snuggled closer.

"Very, thank you." She said looking into my eyes,

"Nico's down here somewhere."

"Why?"

"He's after Minos, he's escaped and is trying to resurrect himself."

"How is that possible?"

"Several ways but the best way would be to use my Rinnegan, but he doesn't know about it so he must know another way."

"We'll think on it more in the morning." Annabeth fell asleep and soon after I did, in my dreams I was back in the old man's Labyrinth prison. It looked more like a workshop now. Tables were littered with measuring instruments. A forge burned red hot in the corner. The boy I'd seen in the last dream was stoking the bellows, except he was taller now, almost my age. A weird funnel device was attached to the forge's chimney, trapping the smoke and heat and channeling it through a pipe into the floor, next to a big bronze manhole cover. It was daytime. The sky above was blue, but the walls of the maze cast deep shadows across the workshop. After being in tunnels so long, I found it weird that part of the Labyrinth could be open to the sky. Somehow that made the maze seem like even a crueler place. The old man looked sickly. He was terribly thin, his hands raw and red from working. White hair covered his eyes, and his tunic was smudged with grease. He was bent over a table, working on some kind of long metal patchwork-like a swath of chain mail. He picked up a delicate curl of bronze and fitted it into place.

"Done, " he announced. "It's done." He picked up his project. It was so beautiful, my heart leaped metal wings constructed from thousands of interlocking bronze feathers. There were two sets. One still lay on the table. Daedalus stretched the frame, and the wings expanded twenty feet. Part of me knew it could never fly. It was too heavy, and there'd be no way to get off the ground. But the craftsmanship was amazing. Metal feathers caught the light and flashed thirty different shades of gold. The boy left the bellows and ran over to see. He grinned, despite the fact that he was grimy and sweaty.

"Father, you're a genius!" The old man smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know, Icarus. Now hurry. It will take at least an hour to attach them. Come."

"You first, " Icarus said. The old man protested, but Icarus insisted. "You made them, Father. You should get the honor of wearing them first." The boy attached a leather harness to his father's chest, like climbing gear, with straps that ran from his shoulders to his wrists. Then he began fastening on the wings, using a metal canister that looked like an enormous hot-glue gun.

"The wax compound should hold for several hours," Daedalus said nervously as his son worked. "But we must let it set first. And we would do well to avoid flying too high or too low. The sea would wet the wax seals-"

"And the sun's heat would loosen them, " the boy finished. "Yes, Father. We've been through this a million times!"

"One cannot be too careful. "

"I have complete faith in your inventions, Father! No one has ever been as smart as you. " The old man's eyes shone. It was obvious he loved his son more than anything in the world.

"Now I will do your wings, and give mine a chance to set properly. Come!" It was slow going. The old man's hands fumbled with the straps. He had a hard time keeping the wings in position while he sealed them. His own metal wings seemed to weigh him down, getting in his way while he tried to work.

"Too slow," the old man muttered. "I am too slow."

"Take your time, Father, " the boy said. "The guards aren't due until-" BOOM! The workshop doors shuddered. Daedalus had barred them from the inside with a wooden brace, but still, they shook on their hinges.

"Hurry!" Icarus said. BOOM! BOOM! Something heavy was slamming into the doors. The brace held, but a crack appeared in the left door. Daedalus worked furiously. A drop of hot wax spilled onto Icarus's shoulder. The boy winced but did not cry out. When his left wing was sealed into the straps, Daedalus began working on the right.

"We must have more time," Daedalus murmured. "They are too early! We need more time for the seal to hold."

"It'll be fine, " Icarus said, as his father finished the right wing. "Help me with the manhole-" CRASH! The doors splintered and the head of a bronze battering ram emerged through the breach. Axes cleared the debris, and two armed guards entered the room, followed by the king with the golden crown and the spear shaped beard.

"Well, well, " the king said with a cruel smile. "Going somewhere?" Daedalus and his son froze, their metal wings glimmering on their backs.

"We're leaving, Minos, " the old man said. King Minos chuckled.

"I was curious to see how far you'd get on this little project before I dashed your hopes. I must say I'm impressed." The king admired their wings. "You look like metal chickens, " he decided. "Perhaps we should pluck you and make a soup." The guards laughed stupidly.

"Metal chickens," one repeated. "Soup."

"Shut up," the king said. Then he turned again to Daedalus. "You let my daughter escape, old man. You drove my wife to madness. You killed my monster and made me the laughingstock of the Mediterranean. You will never escape me!" Icarus grabbed the wax gun and sprayed it at the king, who stepped back in surprise. The guards rushed forward, but each got a stream of hot wax in his face.

"The vent!" Icarus yelled at his father.

"Get them!" King Minos raged. Together, the old man and his son pried open the manhole cover, and a column of hot air blasted out of the ground. The king watched, incredulous, as the inventor and son shot into the sky on their bronze wings, carried by the updraft. "Shoot them!" the king yelled, but his guards had brought no bows. One threw his sword in desperation, but Daedalus and Icarus were already out of reach. They wheeled above the maze and the king's palace, then zoomed across the city of Knossos and out past the rocky shores of Crete.

"Free, Father! You did it." Icarus laughed. The boy spread his wings to their full limit and soared away on the wind.

"Wait!" Daedalus called. "Be careful!" But Icarus was already out over the open sea, heading north and delighting in their good luck. He soared up and scared an eagle out of its flight path, then plummeted toward the sea like he was born to fly, pulling out of a nosedive at the last second. His sandals skimmed the waves.

"Stop that!" Daedalus called. But the wind carried his voice away. His son was drunk on his own freedom. The old man struggled to catch up, gliding clumsily after his son. They were miles from Crete, over deep sea, when Icarus looked back and saw his father's worried expression. Icarus smiled.

"Don't worry, Father! You're a genius! I trust your handiwork-" The first metal feather shook loose from his wings and fluttered away. Then another. Icarus wobbled in midair. Suddenly he was shedding bronze feathers, which twirled away from him like a flock of frightened birds.

"Icarus!" his father cried. "Glide! Extend the wings. Stay as still as possible!" But Icarus flapped his arms, desperately trying to reassert control. The left wing went first ripping away from the straps.

"Father!" Icarus cried. And then he fell, the wings stripped away until he was just a boy in a climbing harness and a white tunic, his arms extended in a useless attempt to glide. I woke up feeling like I was falling, but soon I was back in the Labyrinth. I saw Annabeth snoozing on my chest, her blond hair was slightly messy but she was still beautiful. I smiled a bit and went back to sleep, my next vision was of a Black mass with a face staring at me, he had a blank face but two solid yellow eyes.

"Black Zetsu." I growled at the mass.

" **Hello, Madara."** Black Zetsu said smiling revealing a row of sharp teeth. " **It's been a while."**

"You are mistaken, I am not Madara Uchiha."

" **You look just like him, you even have The Rinne Sharingan."**

"Madara is long dead, and he was my teacher." Black Zetsu laughed and stabbed at me with his hand only to be stopped by Za Warudo.

" **W-W-What is this?"** Black Zetsu tried to pull his arm back only for Za Warudo to grab it tighter.

"Crush him, Za Warudo."

" **Za War-?'** Za Warudo's fist collided with Black Zetsu's face and continued it's barrage of fists and pummeled him.

"Enton: Za Warudo!" Za Warudo's fists lit up with the black flames and every blow ignited another part of Black Zetsu and soon he was nothing but ash. "And stay out of my head you bastard." I turned around and the dream faded, I opened my eyes to see Annabeth staring at me.

"Wake up, Percy." Annabeth said shaking me slightly,

" is offline requires kiss to come online." I said jokingly, Annabeth's eye twitched slightly,

"Fine." Annabeth kissed me on the cheek. "You awake Seaweed brain?" She said her 'I got you' smile on her face, faster than she could react, I bolted up and kissed her on the lips and wrapped my arms around her. After I separated to make sure she had air, Annabeth looked at me.

"I am now, Annabeth," I got to my feet and looked around, "Alright who wants breakfast?"

"We didn't bring much food." Josuke said, "We're gonna have to ration our food." I cracked my neck working off the morning stiffness.

"Will you stop underestimating the Rinnegan?" I said and clapped my hands, "Onoymoton: Banbutsu Sōzō." in a few seconds a buffet of breakfast options appeared.

"How did you do that?"

"My Rinnegan allows me to uses the purest forms of chakra Yin and Yang, Yin allows me to create things from my imagination and Yang allows me to breathe life into it and thus a breakfast buffet."

"Well color me impressed." Okuyasu said, "Well let's eat." we all sat down and ate breakfast, after we were done we packed up and began walking further in the Labyrinth. The old stone tunnels changed to dirt with cedar beams, like a gold mine or something. Annabeth started getting agitated.

"This isn't right, " she said. "It should still be stone."

We came to a cave where stalactites hung low from the ceiling. In the center of the dirt floor was a rectangular pit, like a grave. Grover shivered.

"It smells like the Underworld in here. " Then I saw something glinting at the edge of the pit a foil wrapper. I shined my flashlight into the hole and saw a half-chewed cheeseburger floating in brown carbonated muck.

"Nico," I said. "He was summoning the dead."

"Ghosts were here. I don't like ghosts." Tyson whimpered.

"We've got to find him." I don't know why, but standing at the edge of that pit gave me a sense of urgency. Nico was close, I could feel it. "We need to get going." I said and then ducked into the tunnel, seeing a light up ahead I got encouraged, eventually, we arrived in the sunlight through a set of bars above my head. We were under a steel grate made out of metal pipes. I could see trees and blue sky. "Where are we?" I wondered. Then a shadow fell across the grate and a cow stared down at me. It looked like a normal cow except with was a weird color-bright red, like a cherry. I didn't know cows came in that color. The cow mooed, put one hoof tentatively on the bars, then backed away.

"It's a cattle guard," Grover said.

"A what?" I asked.

"They put them at the gates of ranches so cows can't get out. They can't walk on them. "

"How do you know that?" Grover huffed indignantly.

"Believe me, if you had hooves, you'd know about cattle guards. They're annoying!" I turned to Annabeth.

"Didn't Hera say something about a ranch? We need to check it out. Nico might be there." She hesitated.

"All right. But how do we get out?"

"On it." I grabbed the gate and absorbed it into my pocket dimension. "After you M'Lady." I said with a flourished bow.

"Such a gentleman." Annabeth took my hand and we walked out of the hole, and everyone followed us.

"Aren't those cow Apollo's?"

"Yes," Grover said, "They are the sacred cattle of the sun."

"So what are they doing?" Just then a two-headed dog burst through the grass, "Orthrus." I looked at the two-headed dog, the dog growled at me and I unleashed a blast of KI at him freezing him solid in fear. Soon a huge guy with stark white hair, a straw cowboy hat, and braided white beard. He was wearing jeans a 'DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS' T-shirt and denim jacket and he had no sleeves, on his right bicep was a symbol of crossed swords. He held a wooden club with six in spikes at the business end.

"Can you stop scaring my dog?" The man asked.

"Hey, I was defending myself."

"From a dog?" the man raised his eyebrow.

"I've had weirder things attack me." I said

"Like?"

"Cheerleaders."

"So what are you lot, cattle rustlers?"

"Just travelers," Annabeth said, "We're on a quest."

"Half-bloods eh?" the man's eye twitched.

"I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena," Annabeth kissed my cheek, "this is my wonderful boyfriend Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Grover the satyr, Tyson the Cyclops, Josuke Higashikata, my grandfather, Okuyasu Nijimura, a friend of my grandfather and Koichi Hirose another friend of my grandfather."

"I'm Eurytion, the cowherd for this here ranch. Son of Ares. You came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon. "

"The other one?" I asked. "You mean Nico di Angelo?"

"We get a load of visitors from the Labyrinth, " Eurytion said darkly. "Not many ever leave." Eurytion glanced over his shoulder then back at us. "I'm only gonna say this once, get back in the maze now before it's too late."

"Well, that's kinda problem because we need to talk to the other demigod." Annabeth said, Eurytion grunted

"Then you leave me no choice, missy, I've gotta take you to the boss." as we walked alongside Eurytion I looked around and saw a whole bunch of animals even fire-breathing horses.

"So what are they for?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"We raise animals for lots of clients, Pollo, Diomedes, and….others?"

"Like who?"

"No more questions." Finally, we reached a ranch house, "Alright a few rules before we go in, no weapons, no fighting and don't mention anything about the bosses appearance."

"Welcome to The Triple G Ranch." A man said and as he walked out a got a good look at him, he had a normal head, his face was weathered and brown from years in the sun, he had slick black hair and a black pencil moustache like villains have in old movies, He smiled at us but there wasn't a degree of warmth in it, more amused like 'Oh boy more people to torture' I activated my Sharingan, and saw he his three chests, and I almost snorted in laughter.

"Thank you," I said. "Uh?"

"Geryon."

"So nice ranch you got here, must be a lot of work."

"You got no Idea, kid." Geryon looked into my eyes, "Those are some freaky eyes kid, you alright?"

"They are called the Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai of my clan."

"And what's with the headband?"

"What's with the three chests." I countered and Eurytion slapped his forehead but Geryon laughed slightly,

"Fair enough some folks got things they don't wanna talk about."

"Geryon!" I heard Nico's voice call as he walked out a scowl on his face, "I don't have all day, give me the information I need or I will show you what I can really do."

"Well, you've grown." I said and Nico turned to me shocked,

"Percy?!" He backed up slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"You want the full story or abridged?"

"Now now you two." Geryon said, "No need to fight," we both glared at Geryon unleashing KI.

"Shut up!" we said as one and we forced him to back up.

"You two are so in sync it's scary."

"I said shut up!" we said again,

"How about a little contest." I said not taking my eyes off Geryon, "First to kill him gets a favor from the other."

"I'm game."

"Well," Geryon said drawing two meat cleavers, "This escalated quickly."

"Shall we dance?" Nico formed a blade of bone from his palm and I formed a Chidori, we both charged Geryon he swung at us with the cleaver which Nico Blocked with a bone blade and I sliced off the arm,

"Karamatsu no Mai!" Nico charged forward flipping around slicing at Geryon causing minor injuries.

"Nico, Dodge!" Nico dodged to the side as Unleashed a Black fireball which blasted Geryon face first, Geryon screamed in pain

"Oh no, you don't!" Nico slammed his palms on the ground. "Sawarabi no Mai!" A wall of bones rose up an impaled two chests of Geryon. I jumped on Geryon's head and activated my Rinnegan.

"Ningendo." I glanced into Geryon's mind then stabbed it with a Gedo Dama rod. I jumped off the decomposing body as it turned to ash.

"So who won that?" Nico asked,

"I don't know, I say we call it a draw."

"Sounds good to me."

"By the way, Geryon was playing you, he knew nothing about Minos, he was just trying buy time to get in contact with Luke's army to sell you off, especially being a son of Hades."

"Son of a bitch." Nico cursed, "He played me like a fool."

"Don't worry Nico, sometimes people use our own Knowledge against us."

"And how do you keep your knowledge safe?"

"I don't tell anyone everything, the only ones who knows the most about me are Annabeth and my Mother." I looked at the group of 8. "Let's move out, we've got an inventor to find."

"Hold up Jackson." Eurytion said, "You may have done me a service by killing Geryon but it was an unprovoked attack, so in order to leave this ranch you gotta make up for it."

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Well we got a stable of Flesh-eating Horses that haven't been cleaned in quite some time, clean it and you're free to go."

"Fine,"

"Swear on the Styx I'll have all my horses when you're done."

"Fine." I grumbled, "I swear on the Styx you'll have every horse when I'm done cleaning the stables." thunder boomed and our oath was set, I walked off my hands in my pockets humming the Diamond is unbreakable theme song. When I arrived at the stable I had to shut off my sense of smell because of the stench, I shook my head and looked at the horse. One stallion waded through the muck and whinnied angrily at me. He bared his teeth, which were pointed like a bear's. I tried to talk to him in my mind. I can do that with most horses.

"Hi," I told him. "I'm going to clean your stables. Won't that be great?"

" _Yes!"_ The horse said. " _Come inside! Eat you! Tasty half-blood!"_

"But I'm Poseidon's son," I protested. He created horses. Usually this gets me VIP treatment in the equestrian world, but not this time.

" _Yes!"_ The horse agreed enthusiastically. " _Poseidon can come in, too! We will eat you both! Seafood! "_

" _Seafood!"_ The other horses chimed in as they waded through the field.

" _Well, that worked."_ I rolled my eyes,

" _ **Any Ideas?"**_ Kurama spoke up for the first time in days.

" _Use your chakra to frighten them?"_

" _ **Oh hell no you are not getting me involved in this when we sync our power we also sync our senses."**_

" _Fair enough."_

" _ **Any other Ideas?"**_

" _Just one."_ I took off my headband revealing my Rinne Sharingan. "Amenominaka." soon the stables, the horses and I were transported into a desert realm.

" _Uh, what just happened?"_ one of the horses asked.

"This." I clapped my hands. "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" I Spat out a wave of water the size of about 400 ft. and rose up with it and it crashed over all the horses and carried the shit with it leaving the horses standing rooted to the ground by the power of my eyes.

" _No more baths please."_ One of the horses said,

"Promise to be good, eat only what your handlers give you, and let them clean your horse stables."

" _Fine."_

"Good, now keep in mind what you have promised, or I'll be back with more Tsunamis."

" _We promise."_ I returned us to the ranch and rebuild the stable with Mokuton, I walked back towards the ranch and walked up to Eurytion.

"Stables clean and all 45 horses are accounted for."

"And you've done me a service half-blood."

"So are you going to go home now?"

"Unfortunately I can't quit or leave so I just tend the ranch and fight Geryon's fights."

"So why didn't you step in when we attacked him?" Nico asked.

"Are you nuts, you two took him down in less than 30 seconds I would have been slaughtered."

"True." I said, "Wanna turn things around for yourself?"

"And just how would I do that?"

"Be nice to the animals. Take care of them. Stop selling them for food and stop dealing with the Titans."

"I need your help, I still need to find Minos." Nico said

"And how do we do that?"

"How about luring him here, with another ritual?" Annabeth suggested, "With Percy's ability to sense negative emotions he'd find Minos in no time."

"We're going to need a pit, like a grave, food and, drinks." Eurytion scratched his beard.

"There's a hole dug out back for a septic tank." He said. "We could use that, Cyclops boy, fetch my ice chest from the kitchen, I hope the dead like root beer." We did our summons after dark, at a twenty-foot-long pit in front of the septic tank. The tank was bright yellow, with a smiley face and red words painted on the side: HAPPY FLUSH DISPOSAL CO. It didn't quite go with the mood of summoning the dead. The moon was full. Silver clouds drifted across the sky. Nico poured root beer and tossed barbecue into the pit, then began chanting in Ancient Greek. Immediately the bugs in the woods stopped chirping. In my pocket, the Stygian ice dog whistle started to grow colder, freezing against the side of my leg.

"Make him stop, " Tyson whispered to me.

"We can't buddy." The first ghosts appeared, sulfurous mist seeped out of the ground, shadows thickened into human forms. One blue shade drifted forward to the edge of the pit and knelt to drink, but I was faster. "Not quick enough are you, Minos?"

"Percy Jackson." the ghost said looking at me, "I hear you bested my Minotaur."

"It was child's play, such a weak creature crumpled before my Divine power."

"Much worse things await you in the maze, do you really believe Daedalus will help you?" Minos laughed "Daedalus cares nothing for you, half-bloods," Minos warned. "You can't trust him. He is old beyond counting, and crafty. He is bitter from the guilt of murder and is cursed by the gods."

"Pot calling the kettle black there Minos."

"No matter, I will have what I want!" He slipped his hand into my head and we were both dragged into my mindscape. I looked at Minos a sick smile on my face,

"That was a mistake Minos, for now, you have to deal with Kurama."

"Who?"

" **That would be me."** Kurama said as he stepped out of the cave I'd built for him. Minos backed up in fear,

"What, in the world?"

"Minos meet Kurama, Kurama, snack." Minos ran for it as Kurama closed the distance between them in a desperate attempt to live he exited my mind and I looked at him back in the real world. "Didn't work like you planned it, did it?" I raised an eyebrow Minos backed up in fear.

"What kind of monster are you?!"

"Your doom." I walked forward activating my Rinnegan, Minos fled into the night.

"Beware, danger." Several shades whispered and I looked at Nico.

"Tartarus stirs, this is drawing Kronos' attention, return the dead to the underworld." Nico snapped his fingers and the dead vanished.

"Well," Okuyasu said, "I don't know about you but I think we should wait until morning to traverse the maze again."

"Good Idea, We'll set out at first light." Annabeth said Okuyasu looked at her.

"First light, why first light?"

"We need as much time as possible, especially as time moves faster in the Labyrinth." I said looking at him then I looked at Eurytion. "Can we crash here for the night?"

"Sure," Eurytion said, "Just don't break nothing."

"Deal." Grover and I crashed on the leather couches in Geryon's living room, which was a lot more comfortable than a bedroll in the maze; but it didn't make my nightmares any better. I dreamed I was with Luke, walking through the dark palace on top of Mount Tam. It was a real building now not some half-finished illusion like I'd seen last winter. Green fires burned in braziers along the walls. The floor was polished black marble. A cold wind blew down the hallway, and above us through the open ceiling, the sky swirled with gray storm clouds. Luke was dressed for battle. He wore camouflage pants, a white T-shirt, and a bronze breastplate, but his sword, Backbiter, wasn't at his side only an empty scabbard. We walked into a large courtyard where dozens of warriors and dracaenae were preparing for war. When they saw him, the demigods rose to attention. They beat their swords against their shields.

"Issss it time, my lord?" a dracaena asked.

"Soon," Luke promised. "Continue your work." Soon another person walked forward he had golden armor and was glowing, I activated my Sharingan and he glowed gold, that meant he was another Titan, but it wasn't Atlas.

"You should be ready soon boy."

"I will be." Luke said, "I will play my part." A second Titan walked up and he had ram horns and in a small Necklace he had a small Purple stone that glowed, I gasped at the sight of it.

" _The power stone, but how?"_

" _ **What's with the sudden anxiety?"**_ Kurama spoke,

" _That's one of the six infinity stones."_

" _ **Infinity stones?"**_

" _Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots Infinity Stones. Each of these stones contains enormous power and even gods can't touch the gems directly, each one has a single power. The one that his guy has the power stone, this stones allows the user to access and manipulate all forms of energy; enhance their physical strength and durability and boost the effects of the other five Gems."_

" _ **What about the others?"**_

" _The time stone allows the user to see into the past and the future; stop, slow down, speed up or reverse the flow of time; time travel; change the past and the future; age and de-age beings; and trap people or entire universes in unending loops of time, The space stone allows the user to exist in any location; move any object anywhere throughout reality; warp or rearrange space; teleport themselves and others any place the user can imagine; increase their speed; and alter the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. Then the soul stone allows the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The Soul Gem is also the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe. Next is the mind stone this allows the user to enhance their mental and psionic abilities and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. When backed by the Power Gem, the Mind Gem can access all minds in existence simultaneously. The Mind Gem is also the manifestation of the universal subconscious. Finally, we have the Reality stone this allows the user to fulfill their wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible; and create any type of alternate reality the user wishes."_

" _ **Terrifying, so that's the power stone, in the hands of a titan that's bad."**_

" _Even more so if they get their hands on all six."_

" _ **What happens if they get all six?"**_

" _The complete end of the universe, there is nothing the holder of all six infinity stones can't do."_

"Why do you get the stone brother?" the gold-clad one said.

"Because I found it."

" _SHIT!"_ I cursed, " _they know what the infinity stones are."_

"My lord," a voice said behind all three of them, they turned to see Kelli the Empousa was smiling at Luke. She was wearing a blue dress, Her eyes flickered-sometimes dark brown, sometimes pure red. Her hair was braided down her back and seemed to catch the light of the torches as if it were anxious to turn back into pure flame, soon Camilla walked over rolling her eyes.

"I have news from Alcatraz." Camilla said.

"What is it?" Luke said.

"Kampe has been slain." Luke's eyes widened in horror.

"How and by who?"

"Guess."

"Jackson." he growled

"My cousin has grown too strong, he needs to be dealt with or we will all die."

"Let our new friend deal with him." Luke said, "With two of the six we can't be stopped."

"Unless Jackson got his hands on one."

"Only through Lord Kronos did we even find them there is no way he could have found one." Luke turned on his heel and my dream changed, I was in a tower the ocean below. The old man Daedalus was hunched over a worktable, wrestling with some kind of navigational instrument, like a huge compass. He looked years older than when I'd last seen him. He was stooped and his hands were gnarled. He cursed in Ancient Greek and squinted as if he couldn't see his work, even though it was a sunny day.

"Uncle!" a voice called, a smiling boy about Nico's age came bounding up the steps, carrying a wooden box.

"Hello, Perdix, " the old man said, though his tone sounded cold. "Done with your projects already?"

"Yes, Uncle. They were easy!" Daedalus scowled.

"Easy? The problem of moving water uphill without a pump was easy?"

"Oh, yes! Look!" The boy dumped his box and rummaged through the junk. He came up with a strip of papyrus and showed the old inventor some diagrams and notes. They didn't make any sense to me, but Daedalus nodded grudgingly.

"I see. Not bad. "

"The king loved it!" Perdix said. "He said I might be even smarter than you!"

"Did he now?"

"But I don't believe that. I'm so glad Mother sent me to study with you! I want to know everything you do. "

"Yes, " Daedalus muttered. "So when I die, you can take my place, eh?" The boys' eyes widened.

"Oh no, Uncle! But I've been thinking... Why does a man have to die, anyway?" The inventor scowled. "It is the way of things, lad. Everything dies but the gods."

"But why?" the boy insisted. "If you could capture the animus, the soul in another form... Well, you've told me about your automatons, Uncle. Bulls, eagles, dragons, horses of bronze. Why not a bronze form for a man?"

"No, my boy, " Daedalus said sharply. "You are naive. Such a thing is impossible. "

"I don't think so, " Perdix insisted. "With the use of a little magic-"

"Magic? Bah!"

"Yes, Uncle! Magic and mechanics together-with a little work, one could make a body that would look exactly human, only better. I've made some notes. " He handed the old man a thick scroll. Daedalus unfurled it. He read for a long time. His eyes narrowed. He glanced at the boy, then closed the scroll and cleared his throat.

"It would never work, my boy. When you're older, you'll see. "

"Can I fix that astrolabe, then, Uncle? Are your joints swelling up again?" The old man's jaw clenched.

"No. Thank you. Now, why don't you run along?" Perdix didn't seem to notice the old man's anger. He snatched a bronze beetle from his mound of stuff and ran to the edge of the tower. A low sill ringed the rim, coming just up to the boy's knees. The wind was strong. Perdix wound up the beetle and tossed it into the sky. It spread its wings and hummed away. Perdix laughed with delight. "Smarter than me, " Daedalus mumbled, too soft for the boy to hear.

"Is it true that your son died flying, Uncle? I heard you made him enormous wings, but they failed." Daedalus's hands clenched. "Take my place, " he muttered. The wind whipped around the boy, tugging at his clothes, making his hair ripple.

"I would like to fly, " Perdix said. "I'd make my own wings that wouldn't fail. Do you think I could?" Maybe it was a dream within my dream, but suddenly I imagined the two-headed god Janus shimmering in the air next to Daedalus, smiling as he tossed a silver key from hand to hand.

"Choose," he whispered to the old inventor. "Choose" Daedalus picked up another one of the boy's metal bags, the inventor's old eyes were red with anger.

"Perdix, " he called. "Catch. " He tossed the bronze beetle toward the boy. Delighted, Perdix tried to catch it, but the throw was too long. The beetle sailed into the sky, and Perdix reached a little too far. The wind caught him. Somehow he managed to grab the rim of the tower with his fingers as he fell.

"Uncle!" he screamed. "Help me!" The old man's face was a mask. He did not move from his spot.

"Go on, Perdix, " Daedalus said softly. "May your own wings. Be quick about it."

"Uncle!" the boy cried as he lost his grip. He tumbled toward the sea. There was a moment of deadly silence. The god Janus flickered and disappeared. Then thunder shook the sky. A woman's stern voice spoke from above:

"You will pay the price for that, Daedalus." It was Athena, one of the Olympians who would love to rip me apart. Daedalus scowled up at the heavens. "I have always honored you, Mother. have sacrificed everything to follow your way."

"Yet the boy had my blessing as well. And you have killed him. For that, you must pay."

"I have paid and paid!" Daedalus growled. "I've lost everything. I'll suffer in the Underworld, no doubt. But in the meantime... " He picked up the boy's scroll, studied it for a moment, and slipped it into his sleeve.

"You do not understand", Athena said coldly. "You will pay now and forever." Suddenly Daedalus collapsed in agony. I felt what he felt. A searing pain closed around my neck like a molten-hot collar-cutting off my breath, making everything go black I woke in the dark, my hands clutching my throat.

"Percy?" Grover called from the other sofa. "Are you okay?" I steadied my breathing. I wasn't sure how to answer. I'd just watched the guy we were looking for, Daedalus, murder his own nephew. How could I be okay? The television was going. Blue light flickered through the room.

"What-what time is it?" I croaked.

"Two in the morning, " Grover said. "I couldn't sleep. I was watching the Nature Channel. " He sniffled. "I miss Juniper." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yeah, well... You'll see her again soon." Grover shook his head sadly. "Do you know what day it is, Percy? I just saw it on TV, It's June 13th, seven days from when we left camp, my deadline with the council is over."

"As I recall I made them give you as much time as you needed."

"Yeah, but they'll still take my searcher's license as soon as we get back." I grabbed the remote from Grover before he ate it, I switched to the News channel where it showed a live shot of the state of Christ The Redeemer and it had a banner on it.

"In international news, Brazilian authorities are still looking for the man or woman who tied a banner to the Statue of Jesus in Brazil that reads and I quote 'Jesus wants a hug.' Authorities are offering a 300,000 dollar reward to anyone who gives any information that leads to the capture of the culprit."

"What did you do?" Grover looked at me.

"I plead the fifth." I countered, then I gained a serious look, "However I have really bad news."

"What?"

"Remember that comic we read with the Infinity stones."

"Oh yeah, that was a good comic."

"Well turns out that the stones are real and Luke has two of the six." Grover's eyes widened in horror.

"What?!"

"Yeah,"

"Which ones?"

"The Power stone is the only one that I saw but Luke mentioned he had 'Two of the Six' I don't know what other stone he got."

"Not good." Soon Grover fell asleep and I stayed awake trying to figure out which other stone Luke got his hands on, eventually, I fell back asleep unable to figure it out. The next morning we where all packed up and ready to dive back into the Labyrinth.

"You wanna join us Nico?" Nico shrugged,

"Why not, I figure with your sensory abilities we might find Minos easier and he won't try to attack us with you around." suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Hey Nico," I held up my hand and projected a holographic image of the infinity stones. "Have you seen any of these before?" Nico looked closely at each of them, "The Orange one looks familiar, I've seen it before, in the blade of Thanatos' Scythe, other than that I've never seen the others before."

"That figures actually."

"Uh what figures?" Annabeth asked.

"Thanatos has one of the six infinity stones, more specifically the soul stone, which is a good thing, one of the most arguably dangerous stones is in the hands of an ally of Olympus."

"Infinity stones?" Josuke says, "Like the same infinity stones from the comic books."

"The exact same, they apparently exist."

"Oh not good."

"Can someone explain to me what these 'infinity stones' are?" Annabeth said,

"The six infinity stones are gems of paralleled power, they are fragments of creation, each of them are capable of unparalleled destruction, but all 6 together you become greater than any God or Goddess that has ever existed or will ever exist."

"Power like that comes at a price."

"Yes, no one, not mortal, god, even primordial can touch the gems with bare flesh, if you do you will be destroyed." I started pacing back and forth, "Channeled properly the stones can be used for great good or terrible destruction."

"Well we need to get going," Annabeth looked at as

"Luke and his allies have two of the six stones. Thanatos has the soul stone, that leaves 3 of the infinity stones unaccounted for, we must find them and make sure that they never see the light of day, or fall into the wrong hands."

"How do we find them?" I shook my head.

"They could be scattered through the entire universe, finding them is easier said than done, but once you have one, it becomes much easier to find them all, the stones call out to each other."

"You're looking for Daedalus' workshop right?" Eurytion asked and Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"Can you help us?" Eurytion studied the cattle guard, and I got the feeling the subject of Daedalus's workshop made him uncomfortable. "Don't know where it is. But Hephaestus probably would."

"That's what Hera said, " Annabeth agreed. "But how do we find Hephaestus?" Eurytion pulled something from under the collar of his shirt. It was a necklace-a smooth silver disk on a silver chain. The disk had a depression on the middle, like a thumbprint. He handed it to Annabeth.

"Hephaestus comes here from time to time, " Eurytion said. "Studies the animals and such so he can make bronze automaton copies. Last time, I- uh-did him a favor. A little trick he wanted to play on my dad, Ares, and Aphrodite. He gave me that chain in gratitude. Said if I ever needed to find him, the disk would lead me to his forges. But only once."

"And you're giving it to me?" Annabeth asked. Eurytion blushed.

"I don't need to see the forges, miss. Got enough to do here. Just press the button and you'll be on your way." Annabeth pressed the button and the disk sprang to life. It grew eight metallic legs. Annabeth shrieked and dropped it, much to Eurytion's confusion.

"Spider!" she screamed.

"She's, um, a little scared of spiders, " Grover explained. "That old grudge between Athena and Arachne."

"Oh." Eurytion looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, miss." The spider scrambled to the cattle guard and disappeared between the bars.

"Hurry, " I said. "That thing's not going to wait for us. " Annabeth wasn't anxious to follow, but we didn't have much choice. We said our goodbyes to Eurytion, Tyson pulled the cattle guard off the hole, and we dropped back into the maze.


	33. Lead Me not to Temptation

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is the property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in any way so please don't sue me.

Chapter 5: Lead me not to Temptation

As we ran after the metal spider I was trying to contemplate how Luke got his hands on two infinity stones. We ran down a marble tunnel, then dashed to the left and almost fell into the abyss, I channeled chakra into my feet in order to stop. The tunnel continued in front of us but there was no floor.

"So how do we get across?" Koichi asked. Nico, Annabeth I looked at each other,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, Nico and Annabeth nodded, then I jumped at the wall and ran along it and Nico and Annabeth ran after me and we landed on the other side.

"So how are we going to get across?" Okayasu shouted at me.

"Kamui." I focused my eye on them.

"Kam-?" Josuke started as soon he started they were all absorbed into my pocket dimension and then I released them on the other side and we continued on our way. We kept moving and passed a skeleton crumpled in the tunnel. It was the remains of a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie. The spider didn't slow down. I slipped on a pile of wood scraps, but when I shined a light on them I realized they were pencils-hundreds of them, all broken in half. The tunnel opened up onto a large room. A blazing light hit us. Once my eyes adjusted, the first thing I noticed were the skeletons. Dozens littered the floor around us. Some were old and bleached white. Others were more recent and a lot grosser. They didn't smell quite as bad as Geryon's stables, but almost. Then I saw the monster. She stood on a glittery dais on the opposite side of the room. She had the body of a huge lion and the head of a woman. She would've been pretty, but her hair was tied back in a tight bun and she wore too much makeup, so she kind of reminded me of my third-grade choir teacher. She had a blue ribbon badge pinned to her chest that took me a moment to read: THIS MONSTER HAS BEEN RATED EXEMPLARY!

"Sphinx." Tyson whimpered, I knew exactly why he was scared. When he was small, Tyson had been attacked by a Sphinx's paws and disappeared. Annabeth started forward, but the Sphinx roared, showing fangs in her otherwise human face. Bars came down on both tunnel exits, behind us and in front. Immediately the monster's snarl turned into a brilliant smile.

"Welcome, lucky contestants!" she announced. "Get ready to play... ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!" Canned applause blasted from the ceiling as if there were invisible loudspeakers. Spotlights swept across the room and reflected off the dais, throwing disco glitter over the skeletons on the floor."Fabulous prizes!" the Sphinx said. "Pass the test, and you get to advance! Fail, and I get to eat you! Who will be our contestant?" Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"I've got this," she whispered. "I know what she's going to ask." I didn't argue too hard. I didn't want Annabeth getting devoured by a monster, but I figured if the Sphinx was going to ask riddles, Annabeth was the best one of us to try. She stepped forward to the contestant's podium, which had a skeleton in a school uniform hunched over it. She pushed the skeleton out of the way, and it clattered to the floor. "Sorry," Annabeth told it.

"Welcome, Annabeth Chase!" the monster cried, though Annabeth hadn't said her name. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Yes," she said. "Ask your riddle."

"Twenty riddles, actually!" the Sphinx said gleefully.

"What? But back in the old days-"

"Oh, we've raised our standards! To pass, you must show proficiency in all twenty. Isn't that great?" Applause switched on and off like somebody turning a faucet.

" _Okay, where is that coming from?!"_ I thought as I glared at the Sphinx. " _Because it is getting on my nerves."_ Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Okay," she told the Sphinx. "I'm ready." A drumroll sounded from above. The Sphinx's eyes glittered with excitement.

"What... Is the capital of Bulgaria?" Annabeth frowned. For a terrible moment, I thought she was stumped but then I realized that this was Annabeth and she clearly knew but this question wasn't the one she had expected.

"Sofia, " she said, "but-"

"Correct!" More canned applause. The Sphinx smiled so widely her fangs showed. "Please be sure to mark your answer clearly on your test sheet with a number 2 pencil. "

"What?" Annabeth looked mystified. Then a test booklet appeared on the podium in front of her, along with a sharpened pencil.

"Make sure you bubble each answer clearly and stay inside the circle, " the Sphinx said. "If you have to erase, erase completely or the machine will not be able to read your answers. "

"What machine?" Annabeth asked. The Sphinx pointed with her paw. Over by the spotlight was a bronze box with a bunch of gears and levers and a big Greek letter Eta on the side, the mark of Hephaestus.

"Now," said the Sphinx, "next question-"

"Wait one gods damn second," Annabeth protested. "What about `What walks on four legs in the morning'?"

"I beg your pardon?" the Sphinx said, clearly annoyed now.

"The riddle about the man. He walks on four legs in the morning, like a baby, two legs in the afternoon, like an adult, and three legs in the evening, as an old man with a cane. That's the riddle you used to ask."

"Exactly why we changed the test!" the Sphinx exclaimed. "You already knew the answer. Now the second question, what is the square root of sixteen?"

"Four," Annabeth said, "but-"

"Correct! Which U. S. President signed the Emancipation Proclamation?"

"Abraham Lincoln, but-"

"Correct! Riddle number four. How much-"

"Hold up!" Annabeth shouted. I wanted to tell her to stop complaining. She was doing great! She should just answer the questions so we could leave.

"These aren't riddles," Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" the sphinx snapped. "Of course they are. This test material is specially designed-"

"It's just a bunch of dumb, random facts, " Annabeth insisted. "Riddles are supposed to make you think."

"Think?" The Sphinx frowned. "How am I supposed to test whether you can think? That's ridiculous! Now, how much force is required-"

"Stop!" Annabeth insisted. "This is a stupid test."

"Annabeth," I said reaching for Riptide, "I love you, you are a wonderful woman, but sometimes your Hubris gets us into more trouble than my lust for battle."

"I'm a child of Athena," she insisted. "And this is an insult to my intelligence. I won't answer these questions." the spotlights glared. The Sphinx's eyes glittered pure black.

"Why then, my dear," the monster said calmly. "If you won't pass, you fail. And since we can't allow any children to be held back, you'll be EATEN!" The Sphinx bared her claws, which gleamed like stainless steel. She pounced at the podium only to run into Za Warudo's fist.

"Now I have a riddle for you." I said clenching my fists. "What hand am I going to hit you with?"

"Your left?" I made a 'Tsk' a few times.

"Wrong, try again."

"Your right?"

"Try again."

"Is it both?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Then Za Warudo starts pummeling the sphinx breaking all the bones in the monster's body, "Stupid sphinx that has threatened my Girlfriend, Retires!" I looked at everyone, "Shall we continue?" I walked forward and everyone followed me, we reached a metal door where the spider was walking repeatedly on the metal door. The door looked like one of those old-fashioned submarine hatches ovals, with metal rivets around the edges and a wheel for a doorknob. Where the portal should've been was a big brass plaque, green with age, with a Greek Eta inscribed in the middle we all looked at each other.

"Ready to meet Hephaestus?" Grover said nervously.

"No," I admitted.

"Yes!" Tyson said gleefully, and he turned the wheel as soon as the door opened, the spider scuttled inside with Tyson right behind it. The rest of us followed, not quite as anxious. The room was enormous. It looked like a mechanic's garage, with several hydraulic lifts. Some had cars on them, but others had stranger things: a bronze hippalektryon with its horse head off and a bunch of wires hanging out its rooster tail, a metal lion that seemed to be hooked up to a battery charger, and a Greek war chariot made entirely of flames. Smaller projects cluttered a dozen worktables. Tools hung along the walls. Each had its own outline on a Peg-Board, but nothing seemed to be in the right place. The hammer was over the screwdriver place. The staple gun was where the hacksaw was supposed to go. Under the nearest hydraulic lift, which was holding a '98 Toyota Corolla, a pair of legs stuck out-the lower half of a huge man in grubby gray pants and shoes even bigger than Tyson's. One leg was in a metal brace. The spider scuttled straight under the car, and the sounds of banging stopped.

"Well, well," a deep voice boomed from under the Corolla. "What have we here?" The mechanic pushed out on a back trolley and sat up. I'd seen Hephaestus once before, briefly on Olympus, so I thought I was prepared, but his appearance made me gulp. I guess he'd cleaned up when I saw him on Olympus or used magic to make his form seem a little less hideous. Here in his own workshop, he apparently didn't care how he looked. He wore a jumpsuit smeared with oil and grime. Hephaestus was embroidered over the chest pocket. His leg creaked and clicked in its metal brace as he stood, and his left shoulder was lower than his right, so he seemed to be leaning even when he was standing up straight. His head was misshapen and bulging. He wore a permanent scowl. His black beard smoked and hissed. Every once in a while a small wildfire would erupt in his whiskers then die out. His hands were the size of catcher's mitts, but he handled the spider with amazing skill. He disassembled it in two seconds, then put it back together. "There," he muttered to himself. "Much better." The spider did a happy flip in his palm, shot a metallic web at the ceiling, and went swinging away. Hephaestus glowered up at us. "I didn't make you, did I?"

"Uh," Annabeth said, "no, sir."

"Good, " the god grumbled. "Shoddy workmanship." He studied Annabeth and me. "Half-bloods," he grunted. "Could be automatons, of course, but probably not."

"We've met, sir," I told him.

"Have we?" the god asked absently. I got the feeling he didn't care one way or the other. He was just trying to figure out how my jaw worked, whether it was a hinge or a lever or what. "Well then, if I didn't smash you to a pulp the first time we met, I suppose I won't have to do it now. " He looked at Grover and frowned. "Satyr." He looked at Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu. "Who are you lot?"

"Um," Josuke rubbed the back of his head.

"He's my grandfather." Annabeth said, "and a couple of his friends, they are stand users so they can see through the mist better than normal mortals."

"Hmm, Stands, can't say I've ever heard of those." Hephaestus stroked his beard.

"They are manifestations of the user's fighting spirit." I said, "some are more powerful than others." Hephaestus nodded then he looked at Tyson, and his eyes twinkled.

"Well, a Cyclops. Good, good. What are you doing traveling with this lot?"

"Uh..." said Tyson, staring in wonder at the god.

"Yes, well said," Hephaestus agreed. "So, there'd better be a good reason you're disturbing me. The suspension on this Corolla is no small matter, you know. "

"Sir," Annabeth said hesitantly, "we're looking for Daedalus. We thought-"

"Daedalus?" the god roared. "You want that old scoundrel? You dare to seek him out!" His beard burst into flames and his black eyes glowed.

"Uh, yes, sir, please, " Annabeth said.

"Humph. You're wasting your time." He frowned at something on his work table and limped over to it. He picked up a lump of springs and metal plates and tinkered with them. In a few seconds, he was holding a bronze and silver falcon. It spread its metal wings, blinked its obsidian eyes, and flew around the room. Tyson laughed and clapped his hands, the bird landed on Tyson's shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.

"Uh, Lord Hephaestus." I said, "I was hoping you could help me out with something."

"What about lad?"

"The infinity stones." Hephaestus looked at me his expression serious.

"What do you know about the infinity stones?"

"Well, I know that the Titans have two and if you wouldn't mind helping me by building a tracking device for them."

"Why do you want a tracking device for infinity stones?"

"To keep them out of Kronos' hands."

"Well, if you give me a few days and I'll be able to make a tracker for infinity stones."

"Sounds good to me."

"Now about finding Daedalus." Annabeth said.

"That's an expensive favor."

"So you know, where he is then."

"It isn't wise to go looking, girl."

"My mother says looking is the nature of wisdom." Hephaestus narrowed his eyes.

"Who's your mother, then?"

"Athena."

"Figures. " He sighed. "Fine goddess, Athena. A shame she pledged never to marry. All right, half-blood. I can tell you what you want to know. But there is a price. I need a favor done."

"Name it," Annabeth said. Hephaestus actually laughed-a booming sound like a huge bellow stoking a fire.

"You heroes," he said, "always making rash promises. How refreshing!" He pressed a button on his workbench, and metal shutters opened along the wall. It was either a huge window or a big-screen TV, I couldn't tell which. We were looking at a gray mountain-ringed in forests. It must've been a volcano because smoke rose from its crest. "One of my forges," Hephaestus said. "I have many, but that used to be my favorite."

"That's Mount St. Helens," Grover said. "Great forests around there."

"You've been there?" I asked.

"Looking for... You know, Pan."

"Wait," Annabeth said, looking at Hephaestus. "You said it used to be your favorite. What happened?" Hephaestus scratched his smoldering beard.

"Well, that's where the monster Typhon is trapped, you know. Used to be under Mount Etna, but when we moved to America, his force got pinned under Mount St. Helens instead. Great source of fire, but a bit dangerous. There's always a chance he will escape. Lots of eruptions these days, smoldering all the time, he's restless with the Titan rebellion."

"What do you want us to do?" I asked. "Fight him?" Hephaestus laughed,

"That would be suicide, even for you Jackson, the gods themselves ran from Typhon when he was free. No, pray you never have to see him, much less fight him, but lately I have sensed intruders in my mountain, someone or something is using y forges, when I go there it is empty, but I can tell it's being used, they sense me coming and they disappear, I send my automatons to investigate but they don't return. Something, ancient is there, evil and I want to know who dares to invade my territory, and if they mean to loose Typhon."

"You want us to find out who it is." I raised an eyebrow.

"They won't sense you coming, well maybe Jackson." I laughed slightly, at that, "Go there and find out what you can. Report back to me and I will tell you all you need to know about Daedalus, and I might even have that Infinity stone tracker ready for you."

"Alright," Annabeth said, "how do we get there?" Hephaestus clapped his hands, the spider came swinging down from the rafters, Annabeth flinched when it landed at her feet.

"My creation will show you the way," Hephaestus said. "It is not far through the Labyrinth. And try to stay alive, will you? Humans are much more fragile than automatons." We were doing okay until we hit the tree roots, the spider race along and we were keeping up, but then we spotted a tunnel off to the sides that was dug from the raw earth and wrapped in thick roots, Grover stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" I asked he didn't move, he stared open-mouthed into the dark tunnel, his curly hair rustled in the breeze.

"Come on!" Annabeth said. "We have to keep moving."

"This is the way," Grover muttered in awe. "This is it."

"What way?" I asked. "You mean... To Pan?" Grover looked at Tyson.

"Don't you smell it?"

"Dirt," Tyson said. "And plants."

"Yes! This is the way. I'm sure of it!" Up ahead, the spider was getting farther down the stone corridor. A few more seconds and we'd lose it.

"We'll come back," Annabeth promised. "On our way back to Hephaestus."

"The tunnel will be gone by then, " Grover said. "I have to follow it. A door like this won't stay open!"

"But we can't," Annabeth said. "The forges!" Grover looked at her sadly.

"I have to, Annabeth. Don't you understand?"

"We'll spit up," I said

"No!" Annabeth said, "That way to dangerous, how will we ever find each other again? and Grover can't go alone." Tyson put his hand on Grover's shoulder.

"I will help Goat boy."

"Take Okuyasu with you," I turned to the stand user. "That is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Okuyasu replied.

"I should go too," Josuke said, "if they get hurt they should have a healer." Annabeth looked at her grandfather.

"You four be careful." Nico, Koichi, Annabeth and I ran off after the spider, It wasn't long before the tunnel started to get hot, the walls glowed, the airs felt as if we were walking through an oven, the tunnel sloped down and I could hear a loud roar, like a river of metal, the spider skittered along with Annabeth right behind it.

"Hey, wait up," I called to her she glanced back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Something Hephaestus said back there... About Athena."

"She swore never to marry," Annabeth said. "Like Artemis and Hestia. She's one of the maiden goddesses." I blinked. I'd never heard that about Athena before.

"But then-"

"How come she has demigod children?" I nodded "Percy, you know how Athena was born?"

"She sprung from the head of Zeus in full battle armor or something."

"Exactly. She wasn't born in the normal way. She was literally born from thoughts. Her children are born the same way. When Athena falls in love with a mortal man, it's purely intellectual, the way she loved Odysseus in the old stories. It's a meeting of minds. She would tell you that's the purest kind of love."

"So your dad and Athena... So you weren't..."

"I was a brainchild, " Annabeth said. "Literally. Children of Athena are sprung from the divine thoughts of our mother and the mortal ingenuity of our father. We are supposed to be a gift, a blessing from Athena on the men she favors."

"Then how come you have a belly button?" I asked as I had seen her in tank tops that were just a little too small, not that I was complaining.

"I don't know!"

"Touchy subject?"

"Will you two stop it?" Nico complained the roaring got louder. After another half mile or so, we emerged in a cavern the size of a Super Bowl stadium. Our spider escort stopped and curled into a ball. We had arrived at the forge of Hephaestus. There was no floor, just bubbling lava hundreds of feet below. We stood on a rock ridge that circled the cavern. A network of metal bridges spanned across it. At the center was a huge platform with all sorts of machines, cauldrons, forges, and the largest anvil I'd ever seen-a block of iron the size of a house. Creatures moved around the platform-several strange, dark shapes, but they were too far away to make out details. Annabeth picked up the metal spider and slipped it into her pocket.

"I can. Wait here."

"Hold it!" I said, but before I could argue, she put on her Yankees cap and turned invisible. I didn't dare call after her, but I didn't like the idea of her approaching the forge on her own, I could still sense her chakra so I knew she was safe. "Nico, Koichi." I turned to him, "When Annabeth gets back, I'm going to cause a diversion the three of you get out of here, I'm going to investigate, I might even be able to find out how they found the Infinity stones."

"Got it." Nico said nodding

"If anything happens to her I'll wring your necks, are we clear." I glared at them both.

"Crystal." Koichi said and Nico nodded again, I ran in sticking to the shadows and transforming into a random object to avoid detection. Soon I found my way blocked by a metal cart on metal wheels, like the ones they used in mine shafts. I lifted up the tarp and found it was half full of scrap metal. I was about to squeeze my way around it when I heard voices from up ahead, probably from a side tunnel.

"Bring it in?" one asked.

"Yeah, " another said. "Movie's just about done." I panicked. I didn't have time to back up. There was nowhere to hide except... The cart. I scrambled inside and pulled the tarp over me, hoping no one had seen me. I curled my fingers around Riptide, just in case I had to fight the cart lurched forward.

"Oi," a gruff voice said. "Thing weighs a ton."

"It's celestial bronze, " the other said. "What did you expect?" I got pulled along. We turned a corner, and from the sound of the wheels echoing against the walls, I guessed we had passed down a tunnel and into a smaller room. Hopefully, I was not about to be dumped into an ore smelting pot. If they started to tip me over, I'd have to fight my way out quick. I heard lots of talking, chattering voices that didn't sound human-somewhere between a seal's bark and a dog's growl. There were other sounds too-like an old-fashioned film projector and a tinny voice narrating.

"Just set it in the back," a new voice ordered from across the room. "Now, younglings, please attention to the film. There will be time for questions afterward." The voices quieted down, and I could hear the film. As a young sea demon matures, the narrator said, changes happen in the monster's body. You may notice your fangs getting longer and you may have a sudden desire to devour human beings. These changes are perfectly normal and happen to all young monsters. Excited snarling filled the room. The teacher-I guess it must have been a teacher-told the younglings to be quiet, and the film continued. I didn't understand most of it, and I didn't dare look. The film kept talking about growth spurts and acne problems caused by working in the forges, and proper flipper hygiene, and finally, it was over.

"Now, younglings," the instructor said, "what is the proper name of our kind?"

"Sea demons!" one of them barked.

"No. Anyone else?"

"Telekhines!" another monster growled.

"Very good, " the instructor said. "And why are we here?"

"Revenge!" several shouted.

"Yes, yes, but why?"

"Zeus is evil!" one monster said. "He cast us into Tartarus just because we used magic!"

"Indeed," the instructor said. "After we made so many of the gods' finest weapons. The trident of Poseidon, for one. And of course-we made the greatest weapon of the Titans! Nevertheless, Zeus cast us away and relied on those fumbling Cyclopes. That is why we are taking over all the forges of the usurper Hephaestus. And soon we will control the undersea furnaces, our ancestral home!" I clutched my pen-sword. These snarling things had created Poseidon's trident? What were they talking about? I'd never even heard of a telekhine.

"And so, younglings," the instructor continued, "who do we serve?"

"Kronos!" they shouted.

"And when you grow to be big Telekhines, will you make weapons for the army?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent. Now, we've brought in some scraps for you to practice with. Let's see how ingenious you are." There was a rush of movement and excited voices coming toward the cart.

" _Ahhh shit."_ I thought then I Jumped with Riptide springing to life.

"A demigod!" one of the Telekines growled.

"Eat it!" another one shouted, but I was faster, I sliced the front row to dust and unleashed my Killer Intent.

"New Lesson class," I said twirling my sword. "most monsters will vaporize when sliced with a celestial bronze blade, this is perfectly normal and unless you all want to go back to Tartarus the hard way I suggest you BACK OFF!" The monsters backed up in fear, "Class dismissed!" I jumped for the exit the monsters charged after me, barking and growling. I hoped they couldn't run very fast with those stubby little legs and flippers, but they waddled along pretty well. Thank the gods there was a door in the tunnel leading out to the main cavern. I slammed it shut and turned the wheel handle to lock it, but I doubted it would keep them long. A while later I ran into Annabeth, almost literally.

"Seaweed brain what are you doing?" She demanded,

"Got an army of monsters after me, Telekhines."

"I should have guessed." Annabeth cursed under her breath, "Look at what they are making." we peeked over the cauldron and down in the center platform stood four fully grown Telekhines at least eight feet tall. Their black skin glistened in the firelight as they worked, sparks flying as they took turn hammering on a long piece of glowing hot metal.

"The blade is almost complete," one said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."

"Aye," a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before."

"What is that?" I whispered. Annabeth shook her head.

"They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder-"

"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon, " I said. "And they... They said they made my father's trident."

"The telekhines betrayed the gods," Annabeth said. "They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."

"With Kronos." She nodded.

"We have to get out-" No sooner had she said that than the door to the classroom exploded and young telekhines came pouring out. They stumbled over each other, trying to figure out which way to charge.

"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"

"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you." I Grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

"Do it," I kissed her. "Use the spider to lead you back to Hephaestus, Koichi and Nico are waiting for you, I've got this."

"I'm holding you to your oath Percy." She said, kissed me back then ran off.

" _Ready Kurama?"_

" _ **When you are."**_ The ancient Biju responded, I entered chakra mode the wind from my transformation blasting some of the Telekhines into the lava, others were crushed by falling rocks.

"I am the second Rikudo Sennin." I said to the gathered monsters, "and I am your doom." I thrust out my palm. "Inton: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" A huge blast of lightning blasted from my hand punching a hole in the side of the mountain reducing the monsters in it's path to ashes, I dodged a strike from behind by jumped and landed on a ledge. I held up my hand forming a spiraling blue ball, then it expanded outwards as I added wind to it. "This is a gift from one of my teacher's best friends, Futon: Rasenshuriken!" I hurled the ball of chakra and it collided with one of the Telekhines and sent him flying into the center of the lava then it exploded outward, the blast wave caused the mountain to explode, the blast wave sent me flying so high I knew Zeus would never forgive me, I soon lost consciousness from lack of air. When I opened my eyes I saw the night sky and trees above me. I heard a fountain gurgling, and smelled juniper and cedar and a bunch of other sweet-scented plants. I heard waves, too, gently lapping on a rocky shore. I wondered if I was dead, but I knew better. I'd been to the Land of the Dead, and there were no stars. I tried to sit up, gathering Senjutsu chakra to restore my wounds and chakra.

"Stay still," a girl's voice said. "You're too weak to rise." She laid a cool cloth across my forehead. A bronze spoon hovered over me and liquid was dribbled into my mouth. The drink soothed my throat and left a warm chocolaty aftertaste. Nectar of the gods. Then the girl's face appeared above me. She had almond eyes and caramel-color hair braided over one shoulder. She was... Fifteen? Sixteen? It was hard to tell. She had one of those faces that just seemed timeless. She began singing, and my pain dissolved. She was working magic.

"I'm fine, Just a little winded is all." I sat up and looked around and saw I was on an Island Paradise.

"To have recovered so quickly, you are truly remarkable."

"I'm using the energy present in the plants, ocean, and air to recover my strength."

"Oh," The woman raised an eyebrow, "And what about those plants you draw strength from I hope they shall live after you are done." I smiled a bit,

"Don't worry, no matter how much strength I draw upon it will regenerate faster than I can call it into myself."

"How so?"

"Senjutsu chakra, it exists in all things that are from nature and as such those with the will and power can call upon it to bolster their own strength and aid in regeneration." I looked around again, "So where am I anyway and who are you?" The woman giggled a bit and I looked at her with my Sharingan, she glowed gold and I knew that meant trouble, I started to reach for Riptide but I sensed no malice energy from her so I relaxed.

"You are on Ogygia and I am Calypso." My eyes widened in shock.

"But how did I get here?"

"You fell from the sky and slammed into the water, it seemed to cushion your fall." I laughed a bit,

"Make sense, I am Poseidon's son after all." I got up and cracked my Joints. "How long have I been here?"

"Time." Calypso mused, "Time is always difficult here, I honestly don't know, Percy."

"How do you know my name?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You talk in your sleep." I blushed slightly,

"Yeah, I've been told that before."

"Yes, who is Annabeth?"

"My Girlfriend." Calypso gained a sad expression and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Such is my curse." She whispered sadly, I walked over to her and placed my shoulder, then kneeled locking into her eyes.

"You're cursed, I can undo that curse if you wish." Calypso looked at me.

"I have been cursed by the gods, there is nothing, not even a son of the eldest gods, can do about it."

"You really shouldn't underestimate my eyes." I said, "The Rinnegan is able to do pretty much anything."

"Rinnegan?" Calypso tilted her head, I looked at her activating my Rinnegan,

"They are called the eyes of a god, they can do anything."

"Really, like what?" I pointed to the moon,

"These eyes created the very moon that we see in the night sky."

"How?"

"With a technique called 'Rikudou Chibaku Tensei,' it pulls the very earth itself into a huge mass using a sphere of gravity and when it is done it flies into the air."

"How."

"Gravity manipulation is a very useful ability a Rinnegan user gains."

"Well as fascinating as this is I would like to know if you would mind helping me with some gardening?"

"Sure." I picked up a spade and got to work, using Mokuton to help stimulate the plants to grow, I saw a flower in Calypso's hands. "What is that?"

"Moonlace, it can only be planted at night." I watched the silvery light flicker around the petals.

"What does it do?"

"Do?" Calypso mused. "It doesn't really do anything, I suppose. It lives, it gives light, it provides beauty. Does it have to do anything else?"

"Good point, but many plants have medicinal properties."

"That's true but I have never tested what these flowers could do medicinally."

"My mom always wanted a garden, never had the chance to plant it though."

"Why not?" Calypso looked at me.

"Because we live in an apartment, not enough room for a Garden."

"Apartment?"

"You don't know what an apartment is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't left Ogygia in a long time, Lord Hermes visits me from time to time, he tells me the world has changed greatly, but I didn't know it changed so much you can't have a garden.

"Why haven't you left your island?"

"It is my punishment. "

"Why? What did you do?"

"I? Nothing. But I'm afraid my father did a great deal. His name is Atlas." The name made me growl as I remember the Titan that I had trapped under his old burden after he tried to kill me and my friends as well as Annabeth.

"Still," I said hesitantly, "it's not fair to punish you for what your father's done. I knew another daughter of Atlas. Her name was Zoe. She was one of the bravest people I've ever met." I sat down next to her, "Tell me about your punishment."

"Ogygia, is my home, my birthplace. But it is also my prison. I am under... House arrest, I guess you would call it."

"All because your father was Atlas?"

"The gods do not trust their enemies, and rightly so, I should not complain, some prisons are not nearly as nice as mine."

"But that's not fair," I said. "Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. This other daughter I knew, Zoe, Nightshade-she fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned."

"But, Percy, " Calypso said gently, "I did support him in the first war. He is my father. "

"What? But the Titans are evil!"

"Are they? All of them? All the time?" She pursed her lips. "Tell me, Percy. I have no wish to argue with you. But do you support the gods because they are good, or because they are your family?"

"We Uchiha were never known for abandoning our own, that is until we discovered the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"It is the next form of the Sharingan, it is gained by killing your best friend." I showed her my mangekyo. "I gained this eye when my mother sacrificed her life to protect me."

"But you just said your mother wanted a garden." Calypso looked at me confused, "How do you know that if she is dead?"

"She's not dead, she was taken by Lord Hades before she died but I didn't know that at the time so that's why the eye activated."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, it is." I looked out at the ocean, "The Uchiha clan was a blood-soaked clan, and only about 15,000 years ago we changed our ways."

"15,000 years, your clan is older than the Titans?"

"It is, many clans survived the eradication of their world, thanks to the Biju."

"Biju?"

"It means Tailed beast, let me tell you a little story." I Looked at the stars, "16,000 years ago a woman by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki, arrived from another world with her clan in search for the fruit of the Shinju, upon her arrival, she was discovered by the people of the small Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, Tenji. Identifying herself as the Shinju's guardian, Kaguya used a mysterious power to wipe Tenji's memories of the encounter and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognized as his concubine. Growing closer with the emperor, she eventually fell pregnant. When the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute,

"'The Land of That?'" Cyslpso asked, "who names there territory The Land of That?"

"I have no Idea, the other ones made sense, 'Land Of Fire', 'Land of Lightning' 'of Wind' et cetera, et cetera, et cetera."

"So what happened next?"

"Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed, an order which she broke when she was threatened by them, resulting in her and her assistant Aino becoming hunted by their land to be executed."

"How horrible." Calypso gasped.

"As a result, Kaguya lost all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, she believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars. For her deed of stopping the conflict, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess She later gave birth to twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon. This eventually led her to madness, committing acts such as turning victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi into an army of White Zetsu, in preparation for Ōtsutsuki descendants from another world coming to Earth to steal her chakra for themselves."

"That old expression of 'Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely." I nodded grimly.

"Information regarding this threat was written in a highly encrypted scroll, stored inside her palace within an ice dimension. In a fit of rage when her own sons betrayed her using the chakra they inherited from her, Kaguya combined with the God Tree itself and fought them in the form of the monstrous Jyubi in an attempt to reclaim the chakra she had given them."

"To kill your own child," Calypso whispered horrified, "what mother could do such a thing?"

"Kaguya wasn't your ordinary mother." I said, "She let her power go to her head, and thus the battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura sealing the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its husk as the core of Six Paths Chibaku Tensei, creating a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard the beast's remains, while Hagoromo remained on Earth in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of ninshū. However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya had manifested her will in the form of an artificial human called Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its 'mother', Black Zetsu manipulated Hagoromo's eldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, as well as his descendants within the Uchiha clan and his brother's descendants within the Senju clan in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan and break the seal. Eventually, Madara Uchiha, my ancestor, would succeed in awakening the Rinnegan and Black Zetsu secretly manipulating events to have Kaguya revived."

"Did it ever work?"

"Yes, Kaguya was revived and once again sought to gather all chakra into herself, but once again she was defeated by my ancestor Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki and resealed, along with Black Zetsu and thus no one could ever revive Kaguya again."

"That was a really good history lesson, but what are these Biju, exactly?"

"Remnants of Kaguya's power, I have the strongest of them sealed inside of me, Kurama, the Kyubi. They have become Allies of Olympus if you want I can summon one to keep you company." Calypso smiled at me.

"I thank you for the offer Percy, but I don't want to trap an innocent creature here for my selfish reasons." Suddenly there was a rumbling somewhere over the ocean, a glow appeared on the horizon. It got brighter and brighter until I could see a column of fire moving across the surface of the water, coming toward us. I stood and reached for my sword.

"What is that?"

"A visitor." Calypso sighed, as the column of fire reached the beach. Calypso stood and bowed to it formally. The flames dissipated, and standing before us was a tall man in gray overalls and a metal leg brace, his beard and hair smoldering with fire. "Lord Hephaestus," Calypso said. "This is a rare honor." The fire god grunted.

"Calypso. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson." Hephaestus sat down clumsily at the dinner table and ordered a Pepsi. The invisible servant brought him one, opened it too suddenly, and sprayed soda all over the god's work clothes. Hephaestus roared and spat a few curses and swatted the can away. "Stupid servants," he muttered. "Good automatons are what she needs. They never act up!"

"Hephaestus, " I said, "what's going on? Is Annabeth-"

"She's fine," he said. "Resourceful girl, that one. Found her way back, told me the whole story. She's worried sick, you know."

"You haven't told her I'm okay?"

"That's not for me to say," Hephaestus said. "Everyone thinks you're dead. I had to be sure you were coming back before I started telling everyone where you were."

"What do you mean?" I said. "Of course I'm coming back!" Hephaestus studied me skeptically. He fished something out of his pocket-a metal disk the size of an iPod. He clicked a button and it expanded into a miniature bronze TV. On the screen was news footage of Mount St. Helens, a huge plume of fire and ash trailing into the sky.

"Still uncertain about further eruptions," the newscaster was saying. "Authorities have ordered the evacuation of almost half a million people as a precaution. Meanwhile, ash has fallen as far away as Lake Tahoe and Vancouver, and the entire Mount St. Helens area is closed to traffic within a hundred-mile radius. While no deaths have been reported, minor injuries and illnesses include-" Hephaestus switched it off.

"You caused quite an explosion." I stared at the blank bronze screen. Half a million people evacuated? Injuries. Illness. What had I done? "The telekhines were scattered," the god told me. "Some vaporized. Some got away, no doubt. I don't think they'll be using my forge any time soon. On the other hand, neither will I. The explosion caused Typhon to stir in his sleep. We'll have to wait and see-"

"I'm not that powerful!" My eyes widened, "I mean I'm strong but unsealing a monster that the Gods themselves imprisoned, that's nuts."

"He's not free yet, but it takes much to break a seal but keep in mind Typhon as been sealed for a long time, plus with the Titans stirring, it was bound to happen eventually."

"What about Grover, Tyson and the others?" I asked. Hephaestus shook his head.

"No word, I'm afraid. I suppose the labyrinth has them."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Hephaestus winced.

"Don't ever ask an old cripple for advice, lad. But I'll tell you this. You've met my wife?"

"Aphrodite."

"That's her. She's a tricky one, lad. Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong." I looked towards the heavens,

"I just need a few days to regain the rest of my strength, but I'll be back to normal in no time."

"Before I go I got something for you." He reached into his pocket and handed me a small circular devise the had a green screen on it, similar to a radar. "Here's the infinity stone tracker you wanted, best of luck Percy." Hephaestus started glowing and averted my eyes as he revealed his true divine form and left.

(With Annabeth a week later, Annabeth POV)

I sat on the steps of cabin three fidgeting with the ring that Percy gave me, the pearl was still white so I knew that he was still alive, but not knowing where he was and if he wasn't trapped in the labyrinth was eating me up inside. I pulled out the scroll he gave me and channeled my stand into it, I stared into it and it showed nothing but darkness, no matter how I looked I couldn't find him, I started crying, no matter how hard I searched I couldn't find him.

"Annabeth." A voice called and I looked up to Chiron trotting over to me. "I know you care about Percy, but it seems our prayers will be going unanswered, Percy is lost to us."

"He's still alive, I know he is!" I looked at him as tears spilled from my eyes.

"I know you want to hope against hope, but sometimes we must accept the truth, sometimes the hero doesn't save the day and come back."

"He's alive!" I showed him the ring on my finger, "This ring is attuned to his chakra, only when the pearl turns black is he dead!"

"Annabeth, get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning." I turned back towards my cabin but I couldn't bring myself to leave, I walked into Percy's cabin and laid down on the bed that he usually slept on, I drifted to sleep hoping in my heart that I would see him again. The next morning I woke up and went about my daily activities but my heart wasn't in it, and everyone knew it. I walked into the sword arena and started practicing knife maneuvers that Percy taught me, even reverse grip, after a while, I sat down and just stared at the wall of the arena but not really looking.

" _ **He's fine you know?"**_ Matatabi spoke to me, " _ **You'll see him again, he'll come back and take you in his arms and profess how much you mean to him."**_

" _How can you be sure?"_ I replied, entering my mind where Matatabi was lying on her stomach, her tails swing lazily behind her.

" **Because he promised, I knew many Uchiha before they were all wiped out, and if there was one thing they all had in common it was once they set their minds to something there was no changing them."**

"Thanks, Matatabi,"

" **If you want to practice with my power I can teach you a few things."** I stood up and looked at her.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

" **I can teach you how Yugito fought, that will make battling your foes much easier."** Matatabi shrank down and when the chakra cleared she had taken on a new form, she had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wore red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore a forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh she also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist " **This is the appearance of my previous Jinchuriki, Yugito Nii."**

"You're going to teach me how to fight."

" **Hand to hand combat was a specialty of Yugito's and I'll teach you how to fight, with my help you might be able to hold your own against Percy."** Matatabi took up a fighting stance, " **Mirror my movements, in time it will feel natural."** I did as she said and she closed the distance between us and clawed at me her nails extended and she scratched at me I blocked with my knife only for them to slice right through it and cut me, the wound healed and the knife clattered out of my hand. " **Sorry sweetie, but my claws are the sharpest thing in the universe, nothing can block them, well maybe Isobu's shell but other than that nothing."**

"That was my favorite knife, as much as I hate the guy, it was a gift from Luke."

" **Don't worry it's only broken in your mind, not the real world, Now study my movements, and let the knowledge flow through you and soon you will understand how to fight like me."** I watched Matatabi go through her movements and slowly but surely I started to understand, Matatabi charged me again and I bent backward, much farther than my spine should have been able to.

"Okay, how did I do that?!"

" **One of the benefits of being my Jinchuriki is you can bend more like a cat, in ways the human spine couldn't handle. Thanks to me sweetheart you'll be able to do things like you've never dreamed,** " Matatabi smiled a bit, " **and it will help you out in the bedroom too."** My face went red.

"MATATABI!"

" **Oh I've missed this, I used to tease Yugito all the time and for a long time I had no one to talk to, it was kinda sad, after we saved the remnants of the shinobi world we went our separate ways, and only now are we getting to see each other again."** Matatabi looked at me again, " **Now from the top."** I got into a battle stance and we clashed again, as time progressed My fighting became better and I even managed to land a couple glancing bows on Matatabi. " **Very good, now I've got a few techniques Yugito and I developed that I want to teach you."** Matatabi placed her hand on my head and some memories flowed into my head and I looked at Matatabi,

"Thank you Matatabi, I will practice these techniques."

" **I have one more gift for you."** Matatabi held out her hand " **Bump your chakra with my chakra."** I held out my hand and touched her hand and I felt an overwhelming power flow through me. " **Best of luck, Annabeth. Now I need to rest, go and practice my power."** Matatabi flicked her wrist and I flew back from my mind, I got up and looked around. I picked up my knife and created two Kage Bunshins, which was kinda weird looking at myself,

"Let's dance." I said mimicking Percy, the clones charged me and I dodged the attacks of my clones and even sliced a few cuts on them. One of my Kage Bunshins formed claws and I did the same. We clashed back and forth kicking and slicing at each other, I jumped back weaving hand signs. "Katon: Ao Gokakyu no Jutsu!" I spat out a blue fireball and my clone dodged and weaved her own signs.

"Nezumi Kedama!" the blue mouse shaped fireball at me which split into multiple attacks and charged me, I dodged them by bending and weaving. I tapped into Matatabi's chakra and two blue cattails and my claws sharpened, I charged in with rapid speed and vanished and sliced right through my clone.

" **Nekozume!"** the clone vanished in a poof of smoke and the memories rushed back causing me to collapse and dispelling Matatabi's power. "Ow." I shook my head.

" **Yeah, forgot to tell you that, Kage Bunshins return knowledge to the original when dispelled."** Matatabi said clearly trying not to laugh at me.

"You're pretty good with Katon right?"

" **I'm second only Kurama Nii-san."**

"Then can you help me with a technique I saw Percy use."

" **Which one?"**

"Goka Messhitsu,"

" **Hmm, that's an Uchiha technique, unique to Madara, there was only one time I've seen it in action and that was during the fourth shinobi world war but if you've seen it then I could help you."**

"Yeah let me pull up the memory." I looked through my mind and remembered a time when Percy was 'Dancing' with Thalia, as he called it.

(Flashback)

" _So we need to bring you up to speed, so I'm going to attack you with some of my more deadly techniques," Percy said to Thalia, "Worse case scenario I revive you using the power of the Rinnegan."_

" _So we have known each other for a few days and we're already fighting to the death?" Thalia asked raising an eyebrow._

" _Yes." Percy said he activated his Sharingan and dropped into a battle stance his hands like knives. "Feel free to come at with all your power." Thalia grabbed a blade and charged in slicing at Percy who dodged the attacks and kicked the blade out of Thalia's hands and grabbed Thalia by the throat. "No, your dance steps are too predictable and direct." He kicked Thalia back and started weaving signs. "Katon: Gouka Messhitsu!" Percy unleashed a wave of fire._

(End flashback)

"Did you catch those handsigns?"

" **Yeah there were quick but I caught them, the signs are Rat → Ox → Dog → Horse → Monkey → Boar → Tiger."**

"Thanks, Matatabi."

" **Just be careful, Uchiha Katon attacks are strong for a reason, especially Madara's, one of his nicknames was Enton No Madara."**

"Alright, let's give this a go." I started weaving the signs. "Katon: Goka Messhitsu!" I shot out the wave of fire, it was smaller than Percy's but it was a good start. I collapsed to my knees as the drain on my chakra was more than I expected. "Wow." I took a deep breath, "that attack more out of me than I thought, how does Percy do it?"

" **Percy has had several years to bond with Kurama and with his Senju enhanced body his chakra, plus he has had a long time to increase to his power, and let's not forget Senjutsu."**

"I've heard him mention that before, what is it though?"

" **Senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra. This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioner's chakra, resulting in the creation of 'Senjutsu chakra' however if one is not careful enough Senjutsu chakra will turn you to stone, in fact, the best practitioners have been reincarnations of the Otsutsuki brothers."**

"Otsutsuki brothers?"

" **Yes, the two sons of our father Hagoromo, Indra and Asura, you see long ago our father had two sons, Indra was the founder of the Uchiha clan, Asura was the founder of the Senju Clan. For a long time our father spread the teaching his far and wide, eventually when Father was going to die he made Asura, the younger brother his successor, this enraged Indra so much he vowed to kill his younger brother and take his place."**

"To kill your own sibling, I can't even imagine that."

" **When Indra was defeated by his younger brother Indra vowed that not even death would stop him from getting revenge. They both started a family, the Senju, and Uchiha. The Uchiha clan vowed to wipe out the Senju clan and the two clans fought time and time again, but eventually, both brothers passed away, but their chakra was too potent to just fade. Though his body was destroyed, Indra's chakra would continue to exist. His chakra reincarnated into various individuals throughout history, and his reincarnations would also inherit his will. Indra's desire for his father's title led to centuries of bloodshed and conflict between his and Asura's descendants. The descendants of both brothers continued this feud for centuries to come. Indra's eventual descendants would feud with Asura's eventual descendants. Eventually, the memory of Indra and Asura faded and soon neither clan knew why or how their hatred of the other came to be. Their powerful chakra allows them to use Senjutsu much easier than ordinary shinobi and as such while Senjutsu overwhelms many Asura and Indra transmigrants more often than not, have the easiest time with it."**

"Can you teach me Senjutsu?"

" **I am a being comprised of pure Senjutsu chakra and as such, I can teach you but if you had Percy to help you."**

"I wonder where he is." I looked at my ring again it was a dull white but was clearly not black, I got up and walked over to Mrs. O'Leary who, despite me being a Jinchuriki of a cat, seemed to like me, I scratched behind her ear and looked at her. "You know what happened to Percy?" Mrs. O'Leary wined and looked at me. "Yeah, I thought not." I walked out of the arena and back towards my cabin greeting people as I passed, eventually, I ran into Clarisse.

"Hey, owl face." She said,

"Not now Clarisse." I said exasperated, Clarisse grabbed my shoulders,

"Look it doesn't take the oracle of Delphi to realize you're not yourself," Clarisse locked eyes with me. "But Percy will be fine, if there is one thing I know about Jackson is he's a tough bastard he'll come back. If you tell anyone about what I just said I will beat you into a bloody pulp." I smiled a bit. "These last three weeks have been tough on you, tell you what take the night off, I'll take care of your chores." I stepped back drawing my knife and sharpened the claws on my left hand.

"Who are you and what have you done with Clarisse?"

"Very funny, Owl Face." I sighed and retracted the claws.

"Thanks Clarisse." I tucked my hands into my pockets and walked off, eventually, I found myself at the edge of Long Island Sound. I picked up rocks and just started tossing into the ocean with nothing really on my mind. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes and my instincts took over and I Judo Flipped the person and held my arm at the person's throat.

"Always knew you liked being on top." The person said as my vision cleared and I saw it was Percy.

"Damn it, Percy!" I yelled at him, "Where in Hades' gym shorts have you been?"

"I got lost for a while on Ogygia to recover my strength." Percy cupped my chin and Kissed me, I didn't care if the earth came to an end, Percy was safe, just like he promised me, when he separated from me he smiled at me again. "But now I'm back baby."

"Yes, you are." I got off him and Percy jumped to his feet, "I need your help with something."

"With what?"

"Senjutsu chakra, I want to learn Senjutsu." Percy gained a serious look,

"That's a pretty serious request, but if you can master it then I'd love to help you." Percy held out his hand and I took it and we walked back into camp and Percy made sure that everyone knew he wasn't dead. Later that night I was asleep in my cabin I was sleeping soundly but soon my dream shifted, I was in a cavern that was coated in spider webs.

"You are so small, so weak." a voice said from the darkness around me, "Soon we shall meet, and I will kill you, just like so many of your weak siblings." I heard scuttling around me and I turned in the darkness, "Soon child you will be mine."

"As if." I growled sharpening my nail claws,

"Foolish child." I sliced out with my claws and I heard a cry of pain, and soon I found myself face to face with a gigantic spider and it had a Yellow gem in a Tiara wrapped around its head. I screamed and the dream shattered, I shot up in my bed my face covered in cold sweat my claws were still extended but luckily they hadn't ripped my bedsheets.

"Annabeth?" Malcolm said, his bunk was directly over mine and he ducked his head down to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Are you nuts?" I grabbed my Invisibility cap,

"I'll be fine." I put the cap on and started making my way towards the Poseidon cabin, I opened the door and closed it behind me. I heard a light snoring and saw Percy asleep on his cot he was in his boxers and he had a hand on his chest and his other hand was draped over the edge of the cot. I got closer to Percy and had to be very careful as he's attacked people who have woken him up before. " _Matatabi can you reach out to Kurama to let Percy know I need to talk to him?"_

" _ **Sure."**_ Matatabi said and in a few seconds I was in an orange floor and yellow walls that seemed to stretch forever in every direction, sitting across from me was Kurama and Percy was sitting on top of his head and I was sitting on top of Matatabi Percy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Annabeth?" Percy said looking at me, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you and I felt it in my best interest to talk to you before I tried to wake you up."

"Alright." Percy snapped his fingers and the world shattered and when it reformed Percy was sitting up on his bed and looking at me. "So what's up?" I rubbed my arm and looked at him.

"I had a pretty bad nightmare, where I came in contact with a," I shuddered, "giant spider, and she had a weird Tiara with a yellow gem in the center I could feel it trying to probe my mind and bring out my deepest secrets." Percy's eyes widened in horror,

"The mind stone, You said a giant spider had it, right?"

"Yes, I think it was Arachne."

"Well don't worry, she can't get you here, I have several seals that block mental communications that come from the outside." Percy tapped the bed next to him, "take a seat." I sat down next to him and looked into his eyes and they showed nothing but love, I interlaced my fingers with his.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I." My face turned red, "Oh screw it." I Kissed him and wrapped my arms around him, Percy kissed back and he separated from me,

"Not that I don't mind kissing you what's this about?"

"Percy, I want to spend the night with you."

"That's fine," Percy lied down on his bed and held out his arm to me.

"That is not what I meant."

"What do you mean?" Percy raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

(Lemon Skip if you want)

"You are really dense sometimes." I took off my shirt and Percy's eyes widened, Percy sat up and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure Percy." Percy kissed me and he reached his hand up and started massaging one my breasts and his other hand snaked around my back and I heard my bra unclip and my eyes widened a bit. " _Did he just unclip my bra with one hand, Gods he's good."_ Percy used his Kamui to discard my bra and suddenly he inserted chakra into my mouth, I almost gasped and my nipples stood on end, he separated from me and I looked at him. "Gods of Olympus Percy what was that?"

"Something I picked up." He smiled and started massaging both breasts and I felt my maidenhood start to grow wet from it.

" _My breasts aren't that sensitive, how is he doing this?"_ then he blasted another burst of chakra this time from both of my breasts, I let loose a moan and then he did something I didn't expect, he bit my shoulder, instead of it hurting I cried out in ecstasy, looked at him and I was panting slightly and I felt something poke against my thigh and I looked down to see Percy standing at attention "Want me to help you with that Hydra in your pants?" Percy smiled a bit and I pulled off his underwear and I saw his glory all 9 inches of it, it was about 2 inches thick. I licked my lips in anticipation, then ran my hand up and down the shaft and then started licking the head rolling my tongue over it and based on Percy's moans he was enjoying.

"Gods Annabeth," He moaned and bucked his hips, I blushed a bit more as I took his member in my mouth bobbing my head up and down on it. I rolled my tongue again as I continued to bob my head. "OH FUCK!" Percy shouted, "Annabeth I-I'm Gonna!" Percy roared as he erupted in my mouth, it was a mighty load and I did my best to swallow it all after his dick stopped twitching I pulled my mouth off with a loud 'POP!' I Looked at Percy a smile on face.

"How'd you like that Big boy?" I said,

"That was fantastic!" Percy grinned then he got up,

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Activating my privacy seals, don't wanna wake the whole camp up, do we?"

"Smart." Percy activated the seals and then turned to me.

"Now," he said as he walked over and started crawling on the bed with an almost predatory grin, "where were we?" Faster than I could react he had my panties on the ground, my maidenhood trembling in anticipation, I kept the area shaved as I heard from the Aphrodite kids that guys found that sexy.

"Look good Percy?" I asked Percy looked at me as his predatory grin widening.

"Good enough to eat."

"Wh- OH GODS!" I screamed as he delved tongue first into me and inserted two fingers and kissed my clit and I pushed his head closer to get his tongue deeper inside of me, he places his hand on my stomach and sent a blast of chakra into my stomach and the blast of erotic energy sent me over the edge and I came with a scream. As I rode the waves of my orgasm I felt my eyes roll into my head slightly my head swimming. I was only vaguely aware of Percy reaching into his nightstand and a small poof appeared as he unsealed something.

"Got it." Percy said as he pulled out a condom,

"Somebody's prepared." I said as I snatched it from him and tore the wrapping off with my teeth.

"Wow." Percy said, "That's hot." I slowly applied the condom to Percy's member and when it was fully on Percy looked at me concern on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" His eyes full of concern, I kissed him then locked eyes with him.

"I'm sure, claim me, make me yours." Percy nodded and aligned himself with my lower lips and pushed in, he hit my Hymen and then pushed through, for some reason it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, most of it was pleasure but there was a small amount of pain.

"I'm not going to move until you tell me to." Percy said and then kissed me and didn't move as he let the pain pass, when the pain passed I looked into his sea-green eyes.

"I'm ready," Percy started a slow rhythm of thrusts and I could feel my core heating up and I started moaning in ecstasy, "Faster!" I cried, "Harder!" Percy compiled and picked up speed in his thrusts and pounded harder and I was screaming in pleasure. "OH GODS PERCY! KEEP GOING!"

"With pleasure!" Percy doubled his efforts and I felt my pussy tighten around him and knew I was close, but Percy was losing no momentum in his actions and I remembered something he told me when he sealed Kurama inside him.

(Mini Flashback)

" _That, was Kurama, also known as the Kyubi no Kitsune or Nine-tailed fox in English."_

" _And what did you do to him?"_

" _I bonded with him and became his partner."_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _My chakra has increased and my stamina has jumped too."_

(End Mini flashback)

" _Increased Stamina indeed."_ I smiled to myself as Percy Pistoned in and out of me, my moans increased. "P-PERCY I'M GONNA!" I clenched around him as I came around his massive cock my tongue flopped out of my mouth as my second orgasm thundered through me.

"FUCK YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" Percy groaned in pleasure as he continued his thrust, for what felt like hours Percy and I moaned in ecstasy but soon Percy started to lose rhythm and I knew what that meant. "Annabeth I'm close!"

"Me too, let's cum together!" Percy kept his efforts up and I felt my walls clench again and I came again and my orgasm brought Percy over the edge. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as Percy's member twitched spilling his essence into the condom, Percy pulled out and Looked at me, I could barely move from Percy's might. I looked at Percy and to my shock, he wasn't even breathing hard but in his eyes, I could see his love and lust. I smiled at him and took off the used condom and I saw his member stand tall again,

"Looks like someone's ready for a round two." I said my inner desire to not be outdone awakening.

"And a third and a fourth." Percy said and he kissed me again and we continued again.

(End Lemon)


	34. A dangerous foe with a dangerous weapon

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 6: A dangerous foe with a dangerous weapon

(Percy POV)

I woke to the sound of bird chirping and a glare of sunlight peeking in through one of the windows. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at the the sleeping angel next to me, I brushed hair out of her face and smiled.

" _ **Well done kit, you've finally become a man."**_ Kurama said, my eyes widened.

" _Please tell me you didn't watch."_

" _ **Nah, I didn't watch, I respect my host privacy a bit more than that, however Matatabi has always been the teasing type so I wouldn't put it past her to pull something."**_ Just then there was a pounding at the door, I glared at the door with my sharingan activating.

"Who has the balls?" I growled as I got up careful not take wake Annabeth.

" _ **Uh Percy, you're still naked."**_ I looked down and true to his word I was, I formed a hand sign and in a poof of smoke I had a muscle shirt on and boxers. I walked to the door and opened it standing there was Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother,

"What do you want Malcolm?" I glared at him,

"It's Annabeth she's-" I cut him off by covering his mouth, stepped out of the cabin and closed the door.

"Annabeth is fine, she's asleep in my cabin, she had a bad dream and came to visit me, and she's going to stay asleep until she decides to wake up or so help me I'll make you my sparring partner for a month," Malcolm's eyes widened in horror at the thought. "Now let me enjoy my morning and I'll see you at breakfast." I took my hand off Malcolm's mouth, turned on my heel and walked back into my cabin. I closed the door behind me and saw Annabeth was still asleep, I smiled a bit and walked over to her then leaned down to kiss her forehead, Annabeth's eyes slowly cracked open and she saw who it was. "Morning Sleeping beauty, how was your night?"

"Magical," She replied blissfully, "better than anything I'd ever imagined," Annabeth got up climbing out of bed only for her legs to collapse under her, I was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. "Well, maybe I'm a little sore," she looked down at my waist, "Considering that monster between your legs." She looked back at me, "By the way, how did you do those things, like inserting chakra into my mouth, breasts and solar plexus, and why didn't breaking my Hymen hurt as much as I thought?"

"It was something that I read in a book left to my by ancestors, it tells about the 8 sexual inner gates, they exist in girls and with a blast of chakra they can be opened only by another and when activated they have all sorts of effects. The second gate, the ones that were in your breasts, temporarily rewires the central nervous system that converts a threshold of pain to pleasure, while breaking your Hymen would have been incredibly painful but most of it was converted pleasure but there was a small amount of pain."

"Where did you learn that." her eyes gained a saddened look and she refused to make eye contact with me, "I, I can't help but think you've done this before?" I cupped her chin and made her look in my eyes,

"I swear on the River Styx you were my first." Thunder boomed but nothing happened, "I have never used that information on any other woman." I picked Annabeth bridal style and walked over to the shower, turned it on and dispelled my henge. "We have to conserve water."

"Naughty boy." Annabeth smiled her 'Cat caught the canary' smile at me, we took our shower together with a fair amount of teasing. After we got out of the shower I put on my typical garb and threw Annabeth a scroll, she caught it and looked at me. "What's up with the scroll?"

"Senju clan Armor, had it specially designed, it's just as hard to destroy as my set and with seals worked into the cloth, it will mold itself into any outfit you want."

"Thanks Percy." Annabeth unsealed the armor and put it on, we walked out towards the pavillion and we sat at the Poseidon table together holding hands.

"I figured out our little Labyrinth problem."

"Really?" Annabeth looked at me.

"We've been so focused on Ariadne's string we overlooked something pretty important."

"What?"

"Ariadne had pure sight, she could see somethings even demigods couldn't, just like my mother."

"That could just be because she had the sharingan and she was a hunter of Artemis."

"I thought that too but mom told me she had the ability to see through the mist even as a child, before she awakened the sharingan and before she knew about the gods."

"So you think your mom would guide us through the labyrinth and she could see things even your sharingan couldn't."

"It's just a hypothesis but it's better than nothing."

"Then let's go see your mom, and you need to let her know you're still alive."

"Oh crap baskets." I said, I looked around and saw Nico sitting at the Hermes table and he nodded at me. "Let's grab Nico and head out."

"Can we atleast eat breakfast first?"

"Fine."

(Annabeth POV)

After we ate breakfast I was walking back towards Half-blood hill when I was stopped by Selina.

"So how was your night?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on Annabeth, I know that glow when I see it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Selena gave me the 'don't bullshit me look'

"It's the glow of a well satisfied woman."

"Fine," I sighed, "if you really want to know it was magical, he knew exactly where to touch and he did this thing where he inserted Chakra into my mouth, then not to far from my nipples."

"And then a few inches below your solar plexus, right?" My eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know?"

"What I'd like to know is how Percy knew how to do that," Selena looked at the heavens. "I had to wear a chastity belt for a solid two years in order for mom to teach me about that."

"He said he read it in a book, that his ancestors passed down from generation to generation."

"Well consider yourself lucky, according to my mother those who know this knowledge experience intimacy like nothing they have ever imagined before. So," Selina smiled at me, "how big is he? I've heard stories that Poseidon's sons are hung like horses,"

"He's big and he's got stamina, he and I went at it for hours last night, and let's just say he puts Adonis to shame, those hours of shinobi training really paid off."

"I'm almost jealous of you Annabeth, but I know how territorial you can be, and don't get me started on Percy, plus I love Beckendorf and he and I are just meant to be."

"Yeah, Sons of Hephaestus and Daughters of Aphrodite do happen to find themselves more attracted to each other despite their parent's, lackluster relationship."

"Never thought a Son of Poseidon and a Daughter of Athena would end up together, well know this, I'm not the only one who's figured out the relationship between you two has gone to the next level, it took me paralyzing Drew from the neck down to stop her from attacking you."

"I say let her come, I'll beat her to a pulp." I punched my hand and cracked my knuckles.

"Can I help?" A voice asked and Percy swirled into existence his gunbai strapped to his back.

"Sure, I'd love to have you help me pound that hussy into the ground."

"Well, Nico and I are ready to head out, by the way where did Koichi go?"

"He had to fly home, so I used a little money from my great-grandpa's account to buy him a ticket."

"Remind me to write him a check to pay him back later." Percy grabbed my hand. "Let us depart my lady."

"Such a gentleman." A half hour later Percy, Nico and I were at his mom's house, Percy walked in the front door.

"I'm home." Percy said and his mother walked in and slapped him across the face.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She shouted.

"Oh boy." I said shaking my head.

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHERE YOU WERE BEFORE I GOUGE OUT YOUR EYEBALLS!"

"Ogygia." Percy's mom's eyes widened and she gave him a hug.

"So sorry about that Percy, I thought you were dead."

"It's okay mom, Annabeth was worried too."

"Tell me what happened." we caught her up on the quest. As usual, Percy tried to water down the frightening parts (which was pretty much everything), but somehow that just made it sound more dangerous. When Percy got to the part about Geryon and the stables, his mom pretended like she was going to strangle him. "I can't get him to clean his room, but he'll clean a hundred tons of horse manure out of some monster's stables?" I laughed, "So," his mom said when Percy was done with the story, "you tied a banner to the statue of christ the redeemer, wrecked Alcatraz Island, made Mount St. Helens explode, and displaced half a million people,"

" _Fucked my brains out."_ I added silently.

"But at least you're safe, I wish Paul was here, he said he wanted to talk to you."

"Right." Percy said apprehensively.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I may or may not have killed a cheerleader in front of him."

"The empusa?"

"Yep."

"If you want." Percy started as he turned back to his mother. "I can tell Paul the truth about us, well minus the fact you are over 300 years old, not that you look it!" he added quickly as his mother's sharingan flared to life. "He'll think we're crazy."

"He already thinks that." Ms. Jackson said smiling.

"Then we have nothing to lose." Percy said brightly.

"Thank you, Percy. I'll tell him you'll be home..." She frowned. "When? What happens now?"

"Percy's got this plan." I said as I broke a cookie in half munching on it. "These are really good cookies Ms. Jackson."

"Here, here." Nico said as he sat in the corner.

"Oh please just call me mom." Percy's mom said.

"Uh, okay." I said a little confused.

"Don't think I don't know what you two did, I saw you limping slightly, to anyone else it wouldn't be noticeable but to one with trained eyes like us, you might as well have just worn a big sign around your neck that declared it." Both Percy and I turned red and Nico looked innocently confused.

"What are you talking about Ms. Jackson?" Nico asked

"We'll tell you when you're older!" Percy and I snapped as one.

"You two are really in sync, it's kinda creepy."

"Just tell me the plan." Ms. Jackson said and Percy did just that, she nodded slowly. "It sounds very dangerous. But it might work."

"You have the same abilities, don't you?" I asked. "You can see through the Mist." Percy's mom sighed.

"Not so much now. When I was younger it was easier, but yes, I've always been able to see more than was good for me. It's one of the things that caught Percy's father's attention, when we first met. Just be careful. Promise me you'll be safe."

"I made Percy swear on the Styx that he wouldn't toy with his foes, that's the best you're gonna get."

"Well, remember," she said, "Grover and Tyson are counting on you two. "

"I know, " Percy and I said at the same time, which embarrassed me even more, his mom smiled. "Percy, you'd better use the phone in the hall. Good luck." Percy walked out of the room and I tired to avoid eye contact with my future mother in law.

"I knew Percy had to grow up one day, just please tell me you're being careful."

"You are taking this extraordinarily well." I said raising an eyebrow.

"One thing I've had to come to terms with is there is a very distinct possible I might outlive my own son."

"We'll he'll at the very least make it to sixteen."

"You know the prophecy." she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I read it once, it still gives me nightmares."

"Look I'm sorry I got you in trouble Okay?!" I heard Percy shout from the other room, "Of for the love of!" silence, "Fine just meet us in Times Square." Percy walked into the room his third eye exposed and it was spinning wildly indicating his frustration.

"Is that a third eye?!" Nico shouted his eyes sparkling, (not that he would ever admit it)

"Yes, it is and no I don't want to talk about it."

"When did this happen?" Ms. Jackson asked

"While ago, but I can retract it at will." Percy said looking at his mom, and, true to his word the eyeball receded back into his skull where it disappeared. Percy was twirling his pen, something he does when irritated, "We're going to me her at time Square in twenty minutes, and let me make this clear to you Annabeth, you are my one and only, so don't get jealous."

"I don't get jealous," I protested, Percy raised an eyebrow and I couldn't keep his gaze, "Fine I won't get jealous, but if she tries to flirt with you the claws come out." I walked out of the dining room and Percy followed me accompanied by Nico, 15 minutes later we were in Time Square, we found this Rachel Elizabeth Dare in front of the Marriott Marquis, and she was completely painted gold. I mean, her face, her hair, her clothes-everything. She looked like she'd been touched by King Midas. She was standing like a statue with five other kids all painted metallic-copper, bronze, silver. They were frozen in different poses while tourists hustled past or stopped to stare. Some passerby threw money at the tarp on the sidewalk. The sign at Rachel's feet said, URBAN ART FOR KIDS, DONATIONS APPRECIATED. I looked at her and felt Percy grab my hand and he looked at me his left eye had transformed into that third eye he had on his forehead earlier. We stood there for like five minutes, staring at Rachel, but if she noticed us she didn't let on. She didn't move or even blink that I could see. Being ADHD and all, I could not have done that. Standing still that long would've driven me crazy. It was weird to see Rachel in gold, too. She looked like a statue of somebody famous, an actress or something, only her eyes were normal green. After another few minutes, a kid in silver walked up from the hotel taxi stand, where he'd been taking a break. He took a pose like he was lecturing the crowd, right next to Rachel. Rachel unfroze and stepped off the tarp.

"Hey, Percy." She grinned. "Good timing! Let's get some coffee." We walked down to a place called the Java Moose on West 43rd. Rachel ordered an Espresso Extreme, the kind of stuff Grover would like. Percy and I got fruit smoothies, Nico got a milkshake and we sat at a table right under the stuffed moose. Nobody even looked twice at Rachel in her golden outfit. "So," she said, "it's Annabell, right?"

"Annabeth," I corrected. "Do you always dress in gold?"

"Not usually," Rachel said. "We're raising money for our group. We do volunteer art projects for elementary kids 'cause they're cutting art from the schools, you know? We do this once a month, take in about five hundred dollars on a good weekend. But I'm guessing you don't want to talk about that. You're both half-bloods, too?" Rachel looked at Nico and I.

"Shhh!" I said, looking around. "Just announce it to the world, how about?"

"Okay. " Rachel stood up and said really loud, "Hey, everybody! These three aren't human! They're half Greek god!" Nobody even looked over. Rachel shrugged and sat down. "They don't seem to care."

"That's not funny, " I said. "This isn't a joke, mortal girl."

"She's funny." Nico said

"At Least someone appreciates a good joke."

"Hold it, you two," Percy said. "Just calm down."

"I'm calm," Rachel insisted. "Every time I'm around you, some monster attacks us. What's to be nervous about?"

"Look," Percy said. "I'm really sorry about the band room. I hope they didn't kick you out or anything."

"Nah. They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb. "

"Was it hard?" I asked frostily.

"Annabeth," Percy warned, "Anyway," Percy directed his attention to Rachel, "Rachel, we've got a problem. And we need your help." Rachel narrowed her eyes at me.

"You need my help?" she asked I stirred my straw in my smoothie.

"Yeah," I said "Maybe" Percy told Rachel about the Labyrinth, and how we needed to find Daedalus. I jumped in telling her what had happened the last few times we'd gone in.

"So you want me to guide you," she said. "Through a place I've never been. "

"You can see through the Mist," I said. "Just like Ariadne. I'm betting you can see the right path. The Labyrinth won't be able to fool you as easily."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then we'll get lost. Either way, it'll be dangerous. Very, very dangerous." Percy said

"I could die?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"I thought you said monsters don't care about mortals. That sword of yours-"

"Yeah," Percy said. "Celestial bronze doesn't hurt mortals."

"Most monsters would ignore you." I said

"But Luke, he doesn't care."

"He'll use mortals."

"Demigods.

"Monsters,"

"Whatever."

"And he'll kill anyone who gets in his way." Percy and I finished as one.

"You two are creepily in sync." Nico said looking at us.

"We've danced many times together." Percy said

"We know each others strengths." I added

"Weaknesses,"

"And that he's got a massive-"

"Annabeth!" Percy cut me off.

"What? I was going to say Biju." I smiled at him.

" _ **No you weren't."**_ Matatabi said.

" _Quiet you!"_ Rachel looked back and forth between us.

"Okay," she said. "I'm in." I blinked. I hadn't figured it would be so easy.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, my summer was going to be boring. This is the best offer I've gotten yet. So what do I look for?"

"We have to find an entrance to the Labyrinth," Nico said. "There's an entrance at Camp Half-Blood, but you can't go there. It's off-limits to mortals." Rachel nodded,

"Okay what does an entrance look like?"

"That's just it."

"It could be anything," Percy said. "A section of wall. A boulder. A doorway. A sewer entrance. But it would have the mark of Daedalus on it, a greek delta glowing in blue."

"Like this?" Rachel drew the symbol in water on the table.

That's it," I said. "You know Greek?"

"No, " Rachel said. She pulled a big blue plastic hairbrush from her pocket and started brushing the gold out of her hair. "Let me get changed. You'd better come with me to the Marriott. "

"Why?" Percy said.

"Because there's an entrance like that in the hotel basement, where we store our costumes. It's got the mark of Daedalus."

(Percy POV)

The metal door was half hidden behind a laundry bin full of dirty hotel towels. I didn't see anything strange about it, but Rachel showed me where to look, and I recognized the faint blue symbol etched in the metal.

"It hasn't been used in a long time," Annabeth said.

"I tried to open it once, " Rachel said, "just out of curiosity. It's rusted shut."

"No." Annabeth stepped forward. "It just needs the touch of a half-blood." Sure enough, as soon as Annabeth put her hand on the mark, it glowed blue. The metal door unsealed and creaked open, revealing a dark staircase leading down.

"Wow." Rachel looked calm, but I couldn't tell if she was pretending or not. She'd changed into a ratty Museum of Modern Art T-shirt and her regular marker-colored jeans, her blue plastic hairbrush sticking out of her pocket. Her red hair was tied back, but she still had flecks of gold in it, and traces of the gold glitter on her face. "So... After you?"

"You're the guide," I said, "Lead on." one by one we walked in but I stopped Annabeth and locked eyes with her. "Annabeth, I love you but I told you that you can't get Jealous,"

"Sorry Percy," Annabeth rubbed her arm, "It's just, when you were trapped on Ogygia I realized just what you mean to me."

"I told you that you are the yin to my yang, the other half of my soul, you are my queen." Annabeth Looked at me.

"Do your really mean it?"

"Annabeth I would tear apart Tartarus itself if it meant saving you." I kissed Annabeth and, hand in hand, we walked down into the darkness, I turned on my flashlight Rachel yelped, a skeleton was grinning at us. It wasn't human. It was huge, for one thing-at least ten feet tall. It had been strung up, chained by its wrists and ankles so it made a kind of giant X over the tunnel. But what really sent shivers down my spine was the single black eye socket in the center of its skull.

"A Cyclops," Annabeth said. "It's very old. It's not... Anybody we know." I nodded Rachel swallowed.

"You have a friend who's a Cyclops?"

"Tyson," I said. "My half brother."

"Your half brother. "

"Hopefully we'll find him down here," I said. "And Grover. He's a satyr, and Annabeth's grandfather and his friend."

"Oh." Her voice was small. "Well then, we'd better keep moving." She stepped under the skeleton's left arm and kept walking. Annabeth and I exchanged looks. Annabeth shrugged. We followed Rachel deeper into the maze. After fifty feet we came to a crossroads. Ahead, the brick tunnel continued. To the right, the walls were made of ancient marble slabs. To the left, the tunnel was dirt and tree roots. I pointed left.

"That looks like the tunnel Tyson and Grover took." Annabeth frowned.

"Yeah, but the architecture to the right-those old stones-that's more likely to lead to an ancient part of the maze, toward Daedalus's workshop."

"We need to go straight," Rachel said,

"Straight?" Annabeth and I said as one.

"You don't see it?" Rachel asked. "Look at the floor." I saw nothing except well-worn bricks and mud "There's a brightness there, " Rachel insisted. "Very faint. But forward is the correct way. To the left, farther down the tunnel, those tree roots are moving like feelers. I don't like that. To the right, there's a trap about twenty feet down. Holes in the walls, maybe for spikes. I don't think we should risk it." I didn't see anything like she was describing, but I nodded. "Okay, Forward." Annabeth looked at me,

"Did you see this brightness, with your sharingan?" she asked I shook my head,

"The sharingan isn't infallible, and sometimes it can be tricked." Together we kept walking down the brick corridor. It twisted and turned, but there were no more side tunnels. We seemed to be angling down, heading deeper underground.

"No traps?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing." Rachel knit her eyebrows. "Should it be this easy?"

"I don't know," I said. "It never was before."

"So, Rachel, " Annabeth said, "where are you from, exactly?" her voice tone had shifted, she seemed to be in a better mood.

"Brooklyn," Rachel replied.

"Aren't your parents going to be worried if you're out late?" Rachel exhaled.

"Not likely, I could be gone a week and they'd never notice."

"Why not." Before Rachel could answer, there was a creaking noise in front of us, like huge doors opening. "What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "Metal hinges." Four dark chakra signatures entered my sensory range and a fifth all too familiar.

"Run for it!" I said, "I'll cover your escape."

"No, not again." Annabeth grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me along We turned and fled the way we'd come, but we didn't make it twenty feet before we ran straight into some old friends. Two dracaenae-snake women in Greek armor-leveled their javelins at our chests. Standing between them was Kelli, the empousa cheerleader and at her left was Camilla.

"Well, well," Kelli said, I uncapped Riptide, and Annabeth pulled out her knife but before my sword was even out of pen form, Kelli pounced on Rachel. Her hand turned into a claw and she spun Rachel around, holding her tight with her talons at Rachel's neck. "Taking your little mortal pet for a walk?" Kelli asked me. "They're such fragile things. So easy to break!"

"Worry about yourself." I said and gazed at her with my left eye, "Amenotejikara!" instantly I had my sword stuck in Kelli's heart and Rachel was at my right.

"W-what?!' she gasped as the blade dissolved her essence.

"See you later, empousa." I closed the distance, grabbed the hilt of my sword sliced Diagonally bisecting her she let loose a choked growl as she turned to dust.

"You're dangerous Jackson," Camilla said, she walked forward Nico slammed his hands on the ground.

"Sawarabi no mai!" Bones sprung from the ground and Camilla lept back to avoid the onslaught.

"Shikotsumyaku!" Annabeth formed sharpened claws from her fingernails and dashed forward

"Nekozume!" Annabeth sliced at Camilla but one of the Dracaenae was a bit faster and took the fatal blow.

"Sleep!" Camilla commanded locking eyes with Annabeth, who backhanded her sending sprawling into a wall where she collapsed clearly unconscious. Nico shot a bone that passed my head and hit the other Dracaena in the head killing her.

"Nice teamwork." I said and I walked over to my cousin and placed a restraining seal on her. "Now let's get a little info."

"Ugh." Camilla groaned as she came to. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" Annabeth smacked her.

"That's for trying to feel me up on Mount Tam." Annabeth growled.

"I deserved that."

"Now, where did Kronos get his hand on the infinity stones?" I asked

"Kairos' prison was forged using the power stone and our newest Ally got his stone from a deal we made."

"Newest ally?" I raised an eyebrow,

"It's Dio,"

"Dio!" My eyes widened, "But Jotaro killed him!"

"He was sent to Tartarus, after he returned on Lord Kronos' side we gained the reality stone, but he wasn't able to use it's power until recently, we had Telkhines forge him a ring to hold its power, I lost count how many times we lost one of those things because they touched the damn thing."

"Where did you get the Reality stone?"

"I am sworn to silence."

"So," Nico said, "Am I the only one who is confused here?"

"My cousin is a double agent," I said, "she's been passing information to me,"

"Yeah, but now I need your help, I gotta make it seem like we captured you," Camilla got up and pulled out a kunai dashed behind Rachel and held the Kunai to her throat, "Sorry sweetie, just gotta maintain appearances." She looked at us. "Now march half-bloods." we walked forward, soon we reached at set of bronze doors. They were about ten feet tall, emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords. From behind them came a muffled roar, like from a crowd. "You're gonna be real popular with our Host Jackson."

"How so?"

"He's your brother."

"My what?!" Camilla opened the door with her Susanoo,

"Alrighty Sweetheart, stay here." Camilla grabbed Annabeth with her Susanoo.

"Put me down!" Annabeth kicked out,

"Now go on Jackson, I'll keep your friends under wrap to make sure you behave." I walked forward dawning my armor my step clanked along as I walked out to the floor of the arena. In the center of the arena, a fight was going on between a giant and a centaur. The centaur looked panicked. He was galloping around his enemy, using sword and shield, while the giant swing a javelin the size of a telephone pole and the crowd cheered. The first tier of seats was twelve feet above the arena floor, plain stone benches wrapped all the way around, and every seat was full. There were giants, dracaenae, demigods, telkhines, and stranger things: bat-winged demons and creatures that seemed half human and half you name it-bird, reptile, insect, mammal. But the creepiest things were the skulls, the arena was full of them. They ringed the edge of the railing, three-foot-high piles of them decorated the steps between the benches. They grinned from pikes at the back of the stand and hung on chains from the ceiling like horrible chandeliers. Some of them looked very old-nothing but bleached-white bone, others looked a lot fresher. In the middle of all this, proudly displayed on the side of the spectator's wall, was something that made no sense to me-a green banner with the trident of Poseidon in the center. What was that doing in a horrible place like this? Above the banner, sitting in a seat of honor, was an old enemy.

"Luke," I said, I'm not sure he could hear me over the roar of the crowd, but he smiled coldly. He was wearing camouflage pants, a white T-shirt, and bronze breastplate, just like I'd seen in my dream. But he still wasn't wearing his sword, something I found strange, but I paid it no heed. Next to him sat the largest giant I'd ever seen, much larger than the one on the floor fighting the centaur. The giant next to Luke must've been fifteen feet tall, easy, and so wide he took up three seats. He wore only a loincloth, like a sumo wrestler. His skin was dark red and tattooed with blue wave designs. There was a cry from the arena floor, and I jumped back as the centaur crashed to the dirt beside me. He met my eyes pleadingly.

"Help!" he begged, I formed a chidori in my hand but something tapped my shoulder, I turned to see a Kage Bunshin of Camilla glaring at me.

"Stay out of this Jackson, or Annabeth gets it." The centaur couldn't get up. One of his legs was broken. The giant put his huge foot on the horseman's chest and raised the javelin. He looked up at Luke, The crowd cheered,

"DEATH! DEATH!" Luke didn't do anything, but the tattooed sumo dude sitting next to him arose. He smiled down at the centaur, who was whimpering,

"Please! No!" The centaur whimpered then the sumo dude held out his hand and gave the thumbs down sign, the gladiator giant thrust his javelin the centaur was gone, disintegrated to ashes. All that was left was a single hoof, which the giant took up as a trophy and showed the crowd. They roared their approval. A gate opened at the opposite end of the stadium and the giant marched out in triumph. In the stands, the sumo dude raised his hands for silence.

"Good entertainment!" he bellowed. "But nothing I haven't seen before. What else do you have, Luke, Son of Hermes?" Luke's jaw tightened. I could tell he didn't like being called son of Hermes. He hated his father. But he rose calmly to his feet. His eyes glittered. In fact, he seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

"Lord Antaeus, " Luke said, loud enough for the crowd to hear. "You have been an excellent host! We would be happy to amuse you, to repay the favor of passing through your territory."

"A favor I have not yet granted, " Antaeus growled. "I want entertainment!" Luke bowed.

"I believe I have something better than centaurs to fight in your arena now. I have a brother of yours." He pointed at me. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The crowd began jeering at me and throwing stones, all of which I dodged, Antaeus' eyes lit up.

"A son of Poseidon? Then he should fight well! Or die well!"

"If his death pleases you, " Luke said, "will you let our armies cross your territory?"

"Perhaps!" Antaeus said, Luke didn't look too pleased about the "perhaps." He glared down at me, as if warning me that I'd better die in a really spectacular way or I'd be in big trouble.

"Send out your first weakling." I challenged, "I will make it quick."

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled at me. "His mother is Gaea! Gae-" Camilla gagged her with a stern look, " _you'll have to kill him off the earth or he'll rise anew."_ Annabeth's voice echoed in my head.

" _Gotta love jinchuriki telepathy."_ I replied.

"Fight well lesser son of Poseidon." Antaeus bellowed,

"Lesser son?" I echoed, "I have crushed armies for less." The crowd screamed insults at me, but Antaeus raised his hand for silence.

"Weapons," He interested, "and then we will see who you will die, well you have axes, nets shields flamethrowers?"

"As tempting as that last option is, I'll take my gunbai and my powers." I expanded the warfan and held it my hand. "First victim?" the gates opened and a dracaena slithered out. She had a trident in one hand and a weighted net in the other, classic gladiator style. I shook my head in disappointment. "You can't be serious."

"Lost your nerve Jackson?"

"This will be over quickly." She jabbed at me experimentally. I stepped away. She threw her net, hoping to tangle my gunbai, but I let it pass through me, "Useless. Futon: Fanned wind!" I swung my gunbai, then formed a half tiger seal. "Gokakyu no jutsu!" The fire ignited the wind and in a tornado of fire the Dracena screamed in pain then was no more, I glanced up at Antaeus as the crowd went silent.

"Too quick!" He roared, "you must wait for the kill, only I can give that order!"

"Then send me a worthy foe, monsters are mere foder to me."

"Round two!" Antaeus yelled. "And slower this time! More entertainment! Wait for my call before killing anybody. OR ELSE!" The gates opened again, and this time a young warrior came out. He was a little older than me, about sixteen. He had glossy black hair, and his left eye was covered with an eye patch. He was thin and wiry so his Greek armor hung on him loosely. He stabbed his sword into the dirt, adjusted his shield straps, and pulled on his horsehair helmet.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ethan Nakamura," he said. "I have to kill you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hey!" a monster jeered from the stands. "Stop talking and fight already!" The others took up the call.

"I have to prove myself, " Ethan told me. "Only way to join up."

"Then may the three judges have mercy on your soul." Ethan charged and swung his sword, which I let slip through me, I kneed him the chest, then kicked him away, causing him to slam into the wall, he coughed up blood.

"BLOOD!" the monsters cheered, Ethan charged me again, I blocked all his blows with my gunbai,

"DIE!" Ethan he shouted as he thrust his sword at me, I blocked it and pushed him back.

"Uchiha Gaishi." Ethan was flung back, I put my gunbai on my back. "You are not worth using weapons against." Ethan spit up a bit more blood and came back swinging, I shook my head as I dodged.

"BOO!" Antaeus cried, "Stand and fight."

"You said to make it slower, his dance steps are too shallow." I blocked Ethan's next strike with my hand and grabbed him by the throat. I looked up at Antaeus, he held out his fist and made a thumbs down.

"Make it quick." Ethan groaned,

"No." I glared at Antaeus, "I will not kill him, he is unworthy of death by my hand."

"No one dishonors the games!" Antaeus bellowed. "Your heads shall both be tributes to Poseidon!"

"Wait Lord Antaeus," a very smooth voice called and out of the shadows stepped Dio he wore the same outfit that he had in the Manga, but on his right hand was a gold ring with the Reality stone set in it's center.. "If it pleases you then I shall fight this demigod," Antaeus stroked his chin,

"Very well, Dio, honor the games and kill Ethan." I Kicked Ethan away and he was embedded in the wall.

"Leave him out of this Dio," I said. "a greater foe stands before you."

"Very well." Dio said then floated down. "I will kill you first then kill Ethan." I charged Dio and his stand materialized and punched at me, I dodged and punched him back, his stand blocked I threw a roundhoused kicked and once again I was blocked. Dio and I traded blows, each unable hit the other, Dio sped up his blows and had to use my sharingan to dodge, I jumped backwards and made a single sign.

"Katon; Gōka Mekkyaku!"

"Za Warudo, Time stops moving!" the wave fire froze hanging in mid air, "Useless." Dio walked out of the way of the attack, and walked over to me, I refused to move until he got within striking range, Dio struck at my neck with a chop, quicker than lightning I plunged my chidori into heart. "WHAT?!" I smiled at him.

"You're not the only one who can stop Time Dio, didn't you find it odd that I could dodge all your stand attacks, they shouldn't be visible to me, right?"

"Y-You have a stand."

"Not just any stand, I have your stand." Dio laughed and pushed my arm out his chest, and the wound instantly closed, Time unfroze and I grabbed my blade out of my pocket.

"No you don't," Dio's stand materialized and I saw that it was different than mine and it had a more angelic color. "You see with the reality stone my stand is now Za Warudo Over Heaven, I can rewrite reality."

"Then I keep killing you till you stay dead!" I sliced him into a hundred pieces and jumped backwards as he reformed.

"I told you it was useless." I clapped my hands gathering Senjutsu chakra,

"Senpō: Myōjinmon!" 10 torii gates crashed crashed on Dio, stacking on top of each other. "That'll hold you!" I thrust my finger in the air. "The oozing crest of corruption, the arrogant vessel of madness, deny the seething urge, stun and flicker, disrupt the sleep, the crawling queen of iron, the eternally self destructing doll of mud, Unite, repulse, fill the earth and know your own powerlessness! Senpo: Inton Kurohitsugi!" Four wall of black mass rose up around Dio forming a coffin that scraped the ceiling. "Die under the force of gravity that warps time and space!"

"Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!Muda!" I heard and Dio punched his way out the coffin and shattered it, Dio stood before me his arms crossed,

(Dio POV)

I watched Percy charged forward and sliced at me with his sword, I blocked it easily and punched him through the stomach.

"It's over." I smiled, then Percy's form was cloaked in smoke, and my fist was now in a log. "What the?!" Percy reappeared and sliced my face, the wound burned similar to Hamon but I rewrote reality and the wound faded. "It's useless, no matter how much you strike at me you will never defeat me."

"Well," Percy smiled at me cracking his neck, "then this dance shall prove most entertaining." Percy charged in slicing at me me I dodged his strikes, eventually Percy smiled and kicked me in the chest sending me flying back into a wall. I dislodged myself pushing my out of the wall and cracked my neck.

"That was a very intense attack," I popped my knuckles, but Percy smiled and clapped his hands.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" Percy spat out a wave of water that quickly rose to the level of the walls of the arena, Percy stood on the top of the wave his sword propped on his shoulder a bored look on his face. Percy pointed the sword at me and the wave of water came crashing down at me and Percy rode the wave and I punched at him using my stand only for the water to swerve out of the way and Percy sliced at me, Za warudo move to protect me and grabbed the blade.

"You fool!" I laughed and I grabbed Percy's legs freezing him from the waist down, Percy's eyes widened in shock. "As you can see I have regained some of my former powers."

"You think that regaining some of your lost powers will save you?" Percy smirked,

"Your right." I grabbed his leg again and froze him from the neck down, "I won't underestimate another human, not after my lessons with Jotaro and others of the Joestar family bloodline," I smiled as Percy stared at me in horror, "Goodbye, Percy Jackson, we will not meet again." My eyes started glowing and I shot my stinger eyes at him piercing his brain, "And for good measure." I crushed the ice statue, into icicles just like that stupid hamon user who dared to injure my face with those roses on the night I lost my body.

"PERCY!" The blond girl shouted, I looked at her a dark smile playing at my lips.

"You're next Joestar."

"Well done Mr. Brando." Antaeus said my left eye twitched and I clenched my fist.

"Do not call me that." I turned to the arena master, "I hate that bastard father of mine, the mere fact that his blood runs through my veins," I growled, "MAKES ME WANT TO THROW UP!"

"I know," A voice spoke from behind me I spun around and saw Percy leaning against the wall of the arena, Percy walked forward the world started spinning and I fell to my knees vomiting, "You're in my world now Dio." I struggled to my feet and Percy smiled sickly.

"H-how?!"

"After you first used your stand to attack me I locked eyes with you and then trapped you in a Powerful Genjutsu called Tsukuyomi," Percy walked forward swinging his blade similar to a psychopath who has cornered his prey and when he got within stabbing range his smile widening. "Goodbye Dio." Percy stabbed me in the brain and all went dark, then my vision returned and I was strapped to a cross, the world(not my stand) was inverted grayscale and there is also a red moon in a red sky. I struggled calling forth my stand in attempt to break the cross I was stuck to, but it wouldn't come.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome, Dio." Percy said as he materialized before me his sword in hand, "To my nightmare realm, for the next 72 hours I am your God." Percy smiled and then the moon in the sky transformed into the sun, soon the burning sensation ignited all my cells but instead of the quick death the pain was intense I struggled to get free but for all my efforts I was trapped, "There is no worse punishment than being burned by the sun and suffering a slow, painful death." Percy turned on his heel and walked away from my struggling from and he faded into nothingness, after what felt like hours of burning my face was drenched with sweat.

" _How long has it been,"_ I thought as I looked at the sun burning in the sky, instead of yellow it was Blue but given the inverted nature of the the world around it didn't surprise me. " _How long have I suffered this torment?"_

"71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." Percy's voice echoed around me.

"Impossible!" I shouted to the surrounding environment, "There is no way only a single second has passed."

"I told you Dio, here Time, space and even Physical mass I control them all." Percy laughed and the sun brightened strengthening the rays and thus my pain, I screamed in pain as I fade into nothingness.

(Percy POV)

Dio was standing still as he was tormented in my nightmare realm, I sliced the reality stone ring off of Dio's finger and sealed it into a storage seal on my hip and then glared at Dio

"Now to tie up loose ends." I said, "Amaterasu." Dio burst into black flames not reacting to it and in a few seconds he was nothing but ashes, "now I want a real challenge," I pointed my sword at Antaeus, "come down and face my yourself, winner takes all, I win you let us go, you win we die, Swear on the River Styx."

"This will no take long." Antaeus laughed. "I swear to your terms." He lept down and not the arena.

"Then let's dance." Antaeus charged me I side stepped and sliced his arm off, Then I kicked him into the air "Enton: Gōka Mekkyaku!" the wave of fire washed over Antaeus and was ash in a mere moment.

"I should have killed you long ago Jackson!" Luke yelled.

"You tried, several times, and every time I crushed you." I laughed, "Let us go Luke, we had a sworn agreement I'm the winner." He did just what I expected.

"Antaeus is dead. His oath dies with him. But since I'm feeling merciful today, I'll have you killed quickly." He said,

"Finally grown a pair have we?" Luke growled at me,

"Kill them!" The monsters charged in and I Started slicing them to ash one by one Riptide becoming an tool of destruction, the monsters formed a ring around me.

"Back off." Camilla stepped forward and the monsters parted before her. "He's mine." Camilla and I charged in to each other and we crossed forearms with a bang, we glared at each other for a second, the seperated, the shockwave ripped a few monsters apart. We closed distance again and I threw a punch which Camilla ducked under and kicked at my face, I ducked and Camilla threw a few more punches at me, I blocked and, using my sharingan, I grabbed her hand to form the Horse seal, Camilla looked stunned then punched at me I blocked again, then formed the next sign for my technique with both our hands, I used Camilla's face as a lift of platform and formed the final seal,

"Katon; Housenka no Jutsu!" Camilla dodged the attacks and changed in with several clones each holding a chidori in their hand, I dodged and countered their attacks and then when they tried to box me in I held out both my hands "Bansho Tenin." The all flew towards. "Enton: Honoikazuchi." Black flame spikes stabbed each clone and they all dispelled, Camilla changed in and we went back to trading bows. Our fists collided over and over, each time with a deafening bang, and each time and each time a monster was destroyed from the colateral.

(Annabeth POV)

I watched Percy and Camilla clash back and forth, with sword and fist, their chakra. I could barely keep up with the speed of their movements, my eyes darting back and forth as the moved in their dance of death their chakra blasted from each clash, it formed a myriad of colors.

"Beautiful." I whispered as I watched.

"Are you worried about Percy?" Rachel asked, I didn't take my eyes off the conflict but I caught a smile on Percy's face but it was so brief if I couldn't read his emotions I'd thought I imagined.

"No I'm not."

"Why not?" Rachel asked her voice full of shock.

"Percy is a very powerful Demigod, the strongest of us all, but through all his power he's never once felt alive while he fights, which is why he calls them dancing, but for the first time since I've met him, he looks truly alive while he's fighting." As if on cue Percy and Camilla separated and Percy started laughing which unnerved everyone.

"This is a true fight," Percy said looking at his fist clenching it. "I can feel my blood racing and my heart pounding!" Percy looked at his Cousin, "In all who I've faced in my life not have been as good as you!"

"Thank you cousin." Percy cracked his neck and gripped his sword tighter.

"I will show you now, my strongest attack, unrivaled in speed, destructive force, defence," Percy whole body started glowing blue and his armor gained more shapes turning blue, his sword got coated in the blue chakra, and I recognized it, it was a compressed form of his Full Body Susanoo.

"Impressive, constricting the flow of chakra for your Full Body Susanoo to heighten all of its powers," Percy closed the distance in a split second and Camilla had to raise her Susanoo but Percy slashed right through it and sliced a cut open Camilla's chest. Camilla placed her hand on her chest and her hand glowed green to stop the bleeding.

"Not bad Jackson." Camilla manifested her Susanoo and a red shield. "But try getting through this." Percy charged in and slashed at the shield and the blow was blocked, Percy stabbed again but it was once again blocked.

"The Yata Mirror, it lives up to its reputation." Percy vanished and slashed the back of the Susanoo which it cracked and was stripped away Camilla sliced at Percy but he vanished again and reappeared, sliced the unprotected side of the Susanoo. Percy dodged another strike and slashed another hole into Susanoo and then he kicked the weakened Susanoo and then held his blade at Camilla's throat.

"Well." Camilla stood still and looked at him, "It's looks like this the end for me."

"Yes it is."

"Then it was a good run." Percy sliced off her head and then stabbed the body and it burst into flames and was no more than ash in a few seconds.

"Rest in Peace." Percy dispelled his Perfect Susanoo and looked at Luke. "Now I think you should just stand aside."

"Kill them!" Luke shouts and the monsters charged, Percy growled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a whistle made of Ice, Percy blew into the whistle, the whistle was silent.

" _ **DAH!"**_ Matatabi shouted.

" _What's up?"_ I asked

" _ **That's a dog whistle."**_

" _ **OH YOU'RE COMPLAINING?"**_ Kurama shouted. " _ **I'M AT GROUND ZERO OF THE THING!"**_

" _ **Stop shouting."**_

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

" _ **STOP SHOUTING!"**_

" _ **I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**_

" _ **STOP FUCKING SHOUTING!"**_ Matatabi and I shouted at him, just then a dog howl pierced the arena and suddenly Mrs. O'Leary burst through the wall.

"Good Girl!" Percy shouted, then he sliced a few more monsters to dust. "Let's Go!" Percy yelled at us, "Heel, Mrs. O'Leary!"

"The far exit!" Rachel cried, "That's the right way," Ethan Nakamura pulled himself out of the wall and together we raced across the arena and out the far exit, Mrs. O'Leary right behind us. As we ran, I could hear the disorganized sounds of an entire army trying to jump out of the stands and tried to follow us. "This way!" Rachel yelled, I wanted to say something but Percy's look stopped me, Rachel seemed to know exactly where she was going. She whipped around corners and didn't even hesitate at crossroads. "Duck!" we all crouched as a huge axe swung over our heads. Then we kept going as if nothing had happened. I lost track of how many turns we made. We didn't stop to rest until we came to a room the size of a gymnasium with old marble columns holding up the roof. I stood at the doorway, listening for sounds of pursuit, but I heard nothing. Apparently we'd lost Luke and his minions in the maze, Percy slammed his hand on the ground and in a poof of smoke Mrs. O'Leary appeared looking rather confused.

"When did you put a summoning seal on her?" I asked,

"Before we left for my mom's house." Percy responded, Ethan collapsed on the floor.

"You people are crazy. " He complained as he pulled off his helmet, his face gleamed with sweat.

"I remember you!" I said "You were one of the undetermined kids in the Hermes cabin, years ago." He glared at me.

"Yeah, and you're Annabeth. I remember. "

"What-what happened to your eye?" Ethan looked away, and I got the feeling that was one subject he would not discuss.

"You must be the half-blood from my dream," Percy said. "The one Luke's people cornered."

"Why were you trying to join up with the wrong side?" I asked and Ethan sneered at me.

"There's no right side." Ethan growled. "The gods never cared about us, why shouldn't I-"

"Sign up with an army that makes you fight to the death for entertainment?" Nico said. "Gee, I wonder. " Ethan struggled to his feet.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Thanks for the help, but I'm out of here."

"We're going after Daedalus, " I said. "Come with us. Once we get through, you'd be welcome back at camp."

"You really are crazy if you think Daedalus will help you."

"He has to," Nico said. "We'll make him listen." Ethan snorted.

"Yeah, well. Good luck with that." Ethan said as Percy grabbed Ethan's arm. "You're just going to head off alone into the maze? That's suicide." He looked at Percy with barely controlled anger. His eye patch was frayed around the edges and the black cloth was faded, like he'd been wearing it a long, long time. "You shouldn't have spared me, Jackson. Mercy has no place in this war. " Then he ran off into the darkness, back the way we'd come.

"Mercy." Percy scoffed, "That wasn't mercy, it was pity." Percy Turned on to us. "Is everyone alright to keep going, or do we need to rest?"

"I'm good to keep going." Nico said, "But Minos is near, I can sense him, would probably be best if we stayed here for a while."

"How are you three not out of breath?!" Rachel demanded as she caught her breath, "I'm in pretty good shape, but you three aren't even winded."

"Shinobi training." Nico said looking at her. "We've all had quite the bit of practice running long distances at high speeds." Nico looked at us. "Plus those two are Jinchuriki which means they have plenty to Stamina to spare."

"Lots of stamina." I said with a wink to Percy who had the decency to blush, we set up camp and Percy made a small fire pit with a pile of logs that sat next to him.

"You three get some rest, I'll take first watch." Percy said, then he looked at Mrs. O'Leary. "Thanks for the help girl." Mrs. O'Leary barked happily and gave him a big kiss, Everyone laid down and were a sleep soon after.

(Percy POV)

I unsealed the Reality stone and it gleamed in the firelight, I looked over Annabeth and gasped, a small spot on her chest was glowing slightly, the same color as the reality stone. I reached for her chest and Annabeth opened an eye and winked at me.

"I admire your boldness but what will the others think?" She asked.

"What's with the glowing chest?" I asked, Annabeth reached into her shirt and showed me a necklace,

"I picked this up on mount Tam before you came to rescue me."

"Is that the?"

"Red stone of Aja, yeah, it's helps with my Hamon." Annabeth crawled over to me and laid down next to me. "Good night Percy." I smiled at her as she went back to sleep, I laid down next to her and, after place a barrier around our campsite using a small bit of Kurama's chakra and resealing the Reality stone back into a storage seal, I fell asleep my arm wrapped around Annabeth. In my dream I was back in the pits of Tartarus and I heard Kronos' dark laughter coming from the pit.

"So close to your own destruction, little hero," the voice of Kronos chided. "And still you are blind." The voice was different than it had been before. It seemed almost physica now, as if it were speaking from a real body instead of….Whatever he'd been in his chopped-up condition. "I have much to thank you for, " Kronos said. "You have assured my rise. "

"Where did you get your hands on the Infinity stones?" Kronos laughed again,

"It isn't that hard if you know where to look."

"Well You've lost one Infinity stone and soon you shall lose the other." Kronos laughed again,

"Perhaps you'd like a glimpse of the friends you abandoned." The darkness rippled and I was in a different cave.

"Hurry!" Tyson shouted, he came barreling into the room, Grover stumbling along behind him."

"Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora! Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!Dora!" I heard Josuke punching as a 50 ft tall and long Snake came into view Josuke trying to keep it at bay.

"Act 3: 3 freeze." I heard next the snake's head collapsed to the floor as it struggled to rise, the snake hissed.

"It's going to eat you!" Grover shouted

"How do you know?" Tyson asked.

"Because it just told me." Grover began to play with pipes, and stalactites rained down from the ceiling, the whole cave seemed about to collapse. I woke with Annabeth shaking my shoulder.

"Percy, wake up!"

"Tyson-Tyson's in trouble!" I said. "We have to help him!"

"First things first, " she said. "Earthquake!" Sure enough, the room was rumbling.

"Rachel!" I yelled. Her eyes opened instantly. She grabbed her pack, and the three of us ran.

"Mrs. O'Leary Heel!" The huge dog ran after us, we were almost to the far tunnel when a column next to us groaned and buckled. We kept going as a hundred tons of marble crashed down behind us. We made it to the corridor and turned just in time to see the other columns toppling. A cloud of white dust billowed over us, and we kept running.

"You know what?" Annabeth said. "I like this way after all. " It wasn't long before we saw light up ahead like regular electric lighting.

"There," Rachel said. We followed her into a stainless steel hallway, like I imagined they'd have on a space station or something. Fluorescent lights glowed from the ceiling. The floor was a metal grate. I was so used to being in the darkness that I had to squint. Annabeth and Rachel both looked pale in the harsh illumination.

"This way, " Rachel said, beginning to run. "We're close!"

"This is so wrong!" Annabeth said. "The workshop should be in the oldest section of the maze. This can't-" She faltered, because we'd arrived at a set of metal double doors. Inscribed in the steel, at eye level, was a large blue Greek

"We're here, " Rachel announced. "Daedalus's workshop."


	35. 3000 year old Mad Scientist

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 7: 3000 year old Mad Scientist

Annabeth pressed the symbol on the doors and they hissed open.

"So much for ancient architecture," I said. Annabeth scowled. Together we walked inside. The first thing that struck me was the daylight-blazing sun coming through giant windows. Not the kind of thing you expect in the heart of a dungeon. The workshop was like an artist's studio, with thirty-foot ceilings and industrial lighting, polished stone floors, and workbenches along with windows. A spiral staircase led up to a second-story loft. Half a dozen easels displayed hand-drawn diagrams for buildings and machines that looked like Leonardo da Vinci sketches. Several laptop computers were scattered around on the tables. Glass jars of green oil-Greek fire-lined one shelf. There were inventions, too-weird metal machines I couldn't make sense of. One was a bronze chair with a bunch of electrical wires attached to it, like some kind of torture device. In another corner stood a giant metal egg about the size of a man. There was a grandfather clock that appeared to be made entirely of glass, so you could see all the gears turning. And hanging on the wall were several sets of bronze and silver wings.

"Di immortals," Annabeth muttered. She ran to the nearest easel and looked at the sketch. "He's a genius. Look at the curves on this building!"

"And an artist," Rachel said in amazement. "These wings are amazing!" The wings looked more advanced than the ones I'd seen in my dreams. The feathers were more tightly interwoven. Instead of wax seals, self adhesive strips ran down the sides. I kept my hand on Riptide. Apparently Daedalus was not at home, but the workshop looked like it had been recently used. The laptops were running their screensavers. A half-eaten blueberry muffin and a coffee cup sat on a workbench. I walked to the window. The view outside was amazing. I recognized the Rocky Mountains in the distance. We were high up in the foothills, at least five hundred feet, and down below a valley spread out, filled with a tumbled collection of red mesas and boulders and spires of stone. It looked like some huge kid had been building a toy city with skyscraper-size blocks, and then decided to knock it over.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

"Colorado Springs," A voice said behind us. "The Garden of the Gods." We all turned around and a black wall of fur tackled the owner of the voice. "Mrs. O'Leary, heel, silly dog!" I Saw Quintus being pounced on my Mrs. O'Leary. "Yes I'm happy to see you too, now get off me." Mrs. O'Leary got off him, and looked out at at us.

"You," Annabeth said. "What have you done with Daedalus?" Quintus smiled faintly.

"Trust me, my dear. You don't want to meet him."

"Look, Mr. Traitor," she growled, "I didn't fight a dragon woman and a three-bodied man and a psychotic Sphinx to see you. Now where is DAEDALUS?" Annabeth's stand flickered on her hand. "You've got to the count of 3 to tell me where Daedalus is before I strangle you."

"He is is Daedalus." I said,

"What?" Annabeth, Nico, and Rachel asked as one.

"How could he be Daedalus?" Annabeth asked

"He has as a bird shaped mark on his neck." I pointed at his neck, and Daedalus rubbed his neck. "Plus his internal organs are 100 percent synthetic, artificial, that's why he doesn't give off any chakra, that's why he can sneak up on me, his entire body is 100 percent artificial." I held out my hand and Quintus' arm detached from his body and flew into my hand.

"Well that cat is out of the bag." Quintus said, "Can I have my arm back?"

"Okay." I tossed it back and Quintus reattached it, Quintus walked down and looked at Annabeth.

"You think that I am a traitor, an agent of Kronos."

"Duh." Annabeth said.

"He doesn't have any malice in his heart, Annabeth, only regret." I said.

"Regret?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Yes." I said, "Because you killed Perdix," Quintus looked away, "What I'd really like to know is how you tricked the sharingan while within the Labyrinth, not even the Olympians would be able to tell you about the sharingan."

"I Told him cousin." A third voice called from behind us and we all turned to see Camilla standing there her eyes closed.

"Camilla!?" Annabeth shouted shocked and she drew her knife. "I saw Percy decapte and burn you how did you survive?"

"Why don't you tell them, Cousin?" Camilla said as she leaned against the wall

"Izanagi." I said, "Show me your eyes Cousin," Camilla opened her eye and her right eye was white and hollow. "Blindness, that is the price of the Izanagi and Izanami," I looked over at Annabeth and the others. "Without the rinnegan one loses sight when casting the Izanami or Izanagi." I walked over to Camilla, "What I'd really like to know is how you followed us here."

"When I told Daedalus how to counter the sharingan's power over the Labyrinth I specifically left out how to counter my eyes, so I knew the path the whole time, in fact I was the one who struck the deal with Daedalus here."'

"You made a deal with Luke?" I rounded on Daedalus, "After we took you in as one of our own, this is how you repay us!"

"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse, in exchange for Ariadne's sting, when Kronos conquered the world he would make me the king of the underworld, I will see Minos soul cast into Tartarus and I will be reunited with my son and I will right the wrongs with my nephew."

"That's your brilliant idea?" Annabeth yelled. "You're going to let Luke destroy your camp, kill hundreds of demigods, and then attack Olympus? You're going to bring down the entire world so you can get what you want?"

"Your cause is doomed, my dear. I saw that as soon as I began to work at your camp. There is no way you can hold back the might of Kronos."

"Then I will show you the power of Rinne." I said as I stepped forward.

"Power of Rinne?"

"Wait Percy." Nico said as he stepped forward drawing his blade. "This man has defied my father for too long, I shall bring him to his knees."

"Oh no you don't boy!" a new voice called and there, almost fully reborn, was Minos and behind his was an army of monsters. "I shall slay the inventor and then I shall return to life and Rule once more!"

"Begone!" Nico shouted, Minos' form wavered,

"You have now power over me, I am the king of Ghosts!" Minos raised his hands and hundreds of Crete soldiers rose up and formed ranks.

"No, you are not." Nico stabbed his blade into the ground. "I am the king of ghosts." the ground ruptured and fissure opened and Minos and all his spirits were sucked into the void with a horrible wail.

"Now to deal with the rest of this trash." I turned to the monsters, I held out my hand and Camilla flew towards me. "But first a gift to my dear cousin, Jigokudō." My hands glowed green and the sight returned to her left eye. "Shall we take them down together?"

"Read my mind." Camilla said, we stood back to back and materialized our Susanoos.

"What is this treatury?!" One of the monster shouted,

"Shall we go with that combo?" I asked.

"Sure." Camilla said she materialized a handful of Yasaka Magatama and threw them at the monsters, the Mangatama's exploded at their feet, I shot my susanoo's arrow at the monsters who had braced themselves from the smoke and they flew back into the walk pierced by the arrow, we charged forward and in less than 30 seconds the army that challenged us were dust.

"Let's go." I said, I turned to Daedalus, "You're coming with me."

"I won't leave Mrs. O'Leary," We heard more monsters coming. "Go! I'll hold them off."

"None of us know how to fly!" Nico protested.

"Great time to find out, " I said. And together, the four of us jumped out jumping out a window five hundred feet above ground is not usually my idea of fun. Especially when I'm wearing bronze wings and flapping my arms like a duck. I plummeted toward the valley and the red rocks below. I was pretty sure I was going to become a grease spot in the Garden of the Gods,

"Spread your arms! Keep them extended." as Annabeth yelled from somewhere above me, The small part of my brain that wasn't engulfed in panic heard her, and my arms responded. As soon as I spread them out, the wings stiffened, caught the wind, and my descent slowed. I soared downward, but at a controlled angle, like a kite in a dive. Experimentally, I flapped my arms once. I arced into the sky, the wind whistling in my ears

"Yeah!" I yelled. The feeling was unbelievable. After getting the hang of it, I felt like the wings were part of my body. I could soar and swoop and dive anywhere I wanted to. I turned and saw my friends-Rachel, Annabeth, Camilla, and Nico-spiraling above me, glinting in the sunlight. Behind them, smoke billowed from the windows of Daedalus's workshop.

"Land!" Annabeth yelled. "These wings won't last forever. "

"How long?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to find out!" Annabeth said. We swooped down toward the Garden of the Gods. I did a complete circle around one of the rock spires and freaked out a couple of climbers. Then the four of us soared across the valley, over a road, and landed on the terrace of the visitor center. It was late afternoon and the place looked pretty empty, but we ripped off our wings as quickly as we could. Looking at them, I could see Annabeth was right. The self-adhesive seals that bound the wings to our backs were already melting, and we were shedding bronze feathers. It seemed a shame, but we couldn't fix them, and couldn't leave them around for the mortals, so we stuffed the wings in trash bins outside the cafeteria. I used the tourist binocular camera to look up at the hill where Daedalus's workshop had been, but it had vanished. No more smoke. No broken windows. Just the side of a hill. "The workshop moved, " Annabeth guessed. "There's no telling where."

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "How do we get back in the maze?"

"We might not be able to, if Daedalus is dead it's said that his life force is tied to it, the Labyrinth might be gone." I thought about Grover, Josuke Okuyasu and Tyson, still down there somewhere.

"No, " Nico said. "He isn't dead. "

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"I know when people die. It's this feeling I get, like a buzzing in my ears."

"What about Tyson and Grover, then?" Nico shook his head. "That's harder. They're not humans or half-bloods, they don't have mortal souls."

"We have to get into town," Annabeth decided. "Our chances will be better of finding an entrance to the Labyrinth. We have to make it back to camp before Luke and his army."

"We could just take a plane," Rachel said.

"I don't fly." I said as I shuddered.

"But you just did. "

"That was low flying, " I said, "and even that's risky. Flying up really high-that's Zeus's territory. I can't do it he'd blast me into a thousand pieces. Besides, we don't even have time for a flight. The labyrinth is the quickest way back."

"So we need a car to take us into the city, " Annabeth said. Rachel looked down into the parking lot. She grimaced, as if she were about to do something she regretted.

"I'll take care of it. "

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Just trust me." Annabeth looked uneasy, but she nodded. "Okay, I'm going to buy a prism in the gift shop, try to make a rainbow, and send an Iris-message to camp."

"I'll go with you," Nico said. "I'm hungry." I tossed Annabeth my debit card that I unsealed from my hip she caught and looked at me funny.

"Use this to buy Nico food and buy a couple prisms wouldn't hurt to have a few." I said

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked,

"I'm going to test out the Reality stone, to test how well it syncs with my rinnegan."

"I'll go with little miss mortal girl here." Camilla said, "Best of Luck Cousin." then she and Rachel walked off towards the parking lot.

(Camilla POV)

As I followed Rachel she looked at me.

"So you're a demigod too?" She asked

"Yeah, but I don't know who my father is," I asid as I walked beside her. "I know he's not Greek because the Norse God Loki targeted me when I was younger but I still have no Idea why but I hope to find the answer soon."

"Can you wait here please?"

"Uh, sure." Rachel marched straight up to the driver and talked to him. He frowned. Rachel said something else. He turned pale and hastily folded up his magazine. He nodded and fumbled for his cell phone. After a brief call, he opened the back door of the car for Rachel to get in. She pointed back in my direction, and the driver bobbed his head some more, like Yes, ma'am. Whatever you want. I couldn't figure out why he was acting so flustered. Rachel came back to get me just as Nico, Percy and Annabeth appeared from the gift shop.

"I talked to Chiron, " Annabeth said. "They're doing their best to prepare for battle, but he still wants us back. They're going to need every hero they can get, are you in or are you out, Camilla?"

"I'm in, Kronos thinks I'm dead." I said, "And thus my oath to his broken."

"Alright," Percy said, "I still need to try and track down the Power Stone, any infinity stone in the wrong hands is dangerous."

"Well I last time I saw it on Kiros on Mount Orthrus."

"Well that's just great," Percy rolled his eyes. "Well let's head out, we got a ride right?"

"The driver's ready when we are, " Rachel said. The chauffeur was now talking to another guy in khakis and a polo shirt, probably his client who'd rented the car. The client was complaining, but I could hear the driver saying,

"I'm sorry, sir. Emergency. I've ordered another car for you. "

"Come on," Rachel said. She led us to the car and got in without even looking at the flustered guy who'd rented it. A minute later we were cruising down the road. The seats were leather. There was plenty of legroom. The backseat had flat-panel TVs built into the headrests and a mini-fridge stocked with bottled water, sodas, and snacks. We started pigging out.

"Where to, Miss Dare?" the driver asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Robert," she said. "We just need to drive through town and, uh, look around."

"Whatever you say, miss." I looked at Rachel.

"Do you know this guy?"

"No."

"But he dropped everything to help you. Why?"

"Just keep your eyes peeled, " she said. "Help me look." We drove through Colorado Springs for about half an hour and saw nothing that Rachel considered a possible Labyrinth entrance. After about an hour we decided to head north toward Denver, thinking that maybe a bigger city would be more likely to have a Labyrinth entrance, but we were all getting nervous. We were losing time. Then right as we were leaving Colorado Springs, Rachel sat bolt upright. "Get off the highway!" The driver glanced back.

"Miss?"

"I saw something, I think. Get off here." The driver swerved across traffic and took the exit.

"What did you see?" I asked, because we were pretty much out of the city now. There wasn't anything around except hills, grassland, and some scattered farm buildings. Rachel had the driver turn down this unpromising dirt road. We drove by a sign too fast for me to read it, but Rachel said,

"Western Museum of Mining & Industry." For a museum, it didn't look like much-a little house like an old fashioned railroad station, some drills and pumps and old steam shovels on display outside. "There. " Rachel pointed to a hole in the side of a nearby hill-a tunnel that was boarded up and chained. "An old mine entrance."

"A door to the Labyrinth?" Annabeth asked. "How can you be sure?"

"Well, look at it!" Rachel said. "I mean... I can see it, okay?" She thanked the driver and we all got out. He didn't ask for money or anything.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Miss Dare? I'd be happy to call your-"

"No!" Rachel said. "No, really. Thanks, Robert. But we're fine." The museum seemed to be closed, so nobody bothered us as we climbed the hill to the mine shaft. When we got to the entrance, I saw the mark of Daedalus engraved on the padlock, though how Rachel had seen something so tiny all the way from the highway I had no idea. I touched the padlock and the chains fell away. We kicked down a few boards and walked inside. For better or worse, we were back in the Labyrinth.

(Percy POV)

The dirt tunnels turned to stone, they wound around and split off and basically tried to confuse us, but Rachel had no trouble guiding us. We told her we needed to get back to New York, and she hardly even paused when the tunnels offered a choice. To my surprise, Rachel and Annabeth started up a conversation as we walked. Annabeth asked her more about her background, but Rachel was evasive, so they started talking about architecture. It turned out that Rachel knew something about it from studying art. They talked about different facades on buildings around New York "Have you seen this one, " blah, blah, blah, so I hung back and walked next to Nico and Camilla.

"Is it just me," Camilla said breaking the silence between the three of us. "Or does Rachel have a nice ass?" I glanced over at Camilla.

"Well, it's a matter of perspective," I said, "I have eyes only for Annabeth but you," I shrugged, "well that's all up in the air."

"Well there was this Girl I knew in England, and boy did she had a nice body, eternally youthful too, and she had a great tongue, but sadly we had to part ways when I took up a place in the Titan's army, I hope to see her again."

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked,

"How old are you kid?"

"Uh, 13 why?"

"You'll get in time."

"He's a lot older than he looks." I said both Nico and Camilla looked at me. "He and his Sister spent about 60 years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"He doesn't look it," Camilla looked at Nico again, Before I could respond, I ran into Annabeth, who'd stopped in front of me as she stood next to Rachel. We'd come to a crossroads, the tunnel continued straight ahead, but a side tunnel T'd off to the right-a circular shaft carved from volcanic rock.

"What is it?" I asked. Rachel stared down the dark tunnel. In the dim flashlight beam, her face looked like one of Nico's specters.

"Is it that way?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Rachel said nervously. "Not at all."

"Why are we stopping then?" I asked.

"Listen," Nico said. I heard wind coming down the tunnel, as if the exit were close. And I smelled something vaguely familiar-something that brought back bad memories.

"Eucalyptus trees," I said. "Like in California." Last winter, when we'd faced Luke and the Titan Atlas on top of Mount Tamalpais, the air had smelled like that.

"There's something evil down that tunnel, " Rachel said. "Something very powerful. "

"And the smell of death, " Nico added, which made me feel a whole lot better. Annabeth and I exchanged glances.

"Luke's entrance, " she guessed. "The one to Mount Othrys-the Titans' palace. "

"I have to check it out," I said.

"Percy, no."

"Luke could be right here," I said. "Or... Or Kronos. I have to find out what's going on, plus if I'm lucky I'll be able to take the power stone." Annabeth hesitated.

"Then we'll all go."

"No," I cupped her face, "I have to go it alone," I kissed Annabeth and then Looked at Camilla, "Keep them safe, and if I don't make it back, get them to camp." Camilla nodded, Annabeth hand me her Invisibility cap.

"If you won't let me go with you, then take the cap, remember your oath."

"I will." I put on the the hat, "Here goes nothing." And I sneaked invisibly down the dark stone tunnel. Before I even got to the exit I heard voices: the growling, barking sounds of sea-demon smiths, the telekhines.

"At least we salvaged the blade," one said. "The master will still reward us."

"Yes! Yes!" a second shrieked. "Rewards beyond measure!"

Another voice, this one more human, said: "Um, yeah, well that's great. Now, if you're done with me-"

"No, half-blood!" a telekhine said. "You must help us make the presentation. It is a great honor!"

"Gee, thanks," the half-blood said, and I realized it was Ethan Nakamura, the guy who'd run away after I'd spared his sorry life in the arena. I crept toward the end of the tunnel. I had to remind myself I was invisible. They shouldn't be able to see me. A blast of cold air hit me as I emerged. I was standing near the top of Mount Tam. The Pacific Ocean spread out below, gray under a cloudy sky. About twenty feet downhill, two telekhines were placing something on a big rock-something long and thin and wrapped in a black cloth. Ethan was helping them open it.

"Careful, fool," the telekhine scolded. "One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body." Ethan swallowed nervously.

"Maybe I'll let you unwrap it, then. " I glanced up at the mountain's peak, where a black marble fortress loomed, just like I'd seen in my dreams. It reminded me of an oversized mausoleum, with walls fifty feet high. I had no idea how mortals could miss the fact that it was here. But then again, everything below the summit seemed fuzzy to me, as if there were a thick veil between me and the lower half of the mountain. There was magic going on here-really powerful Mist. Above me, the sky swirled into a huge funnel cloud. I couldn't see Atlas, but I could hear him groaning in the distance, still laboring under the weight of the sky, just beyond the fortress.

"There!" the telekhine said. Reverently, he lifted the weapon, it was a scythe a six foot-long blade curved like a crescent moon, with a wooden handle wrapped in leather. The blade glinted two different colors- steel and bronze. It was the weapon of Kronos, the one he'd used to slice up his father, Ouranos, before the gods had taken it away from him and cut Kronos to pieces, casting him into Tartarus. Now the weapon was re-forged.

"We must sanctify it in blood, " the telekhine said. "Then you, half-blood, shall help present it when the lord awakes." I ran toward the fortress, my pulse pounding in my ears. I didn't want to get anywhere close to that horrible black mausoleum, but I knew what I had to do. I had to stop Kronos from rising. This might be my only chance. I dashed through a dark foyer and into the main hall. The floor shined like a mahogany piano-pure black and yet full of light. Black marble statues lined the walls. I didn't recognize the faces, but I knew I was looking at images of the Titans who'd ruled before the gods. At the end of the room, between two bronze braziers, was a dais. And on the dais, the golden sarcophagus. The room was silent except for the crackle of the fires. Luke wasn't here. No guards. Nothing.

" _It's too easy,"_ I thought but I approached the dais. The sarcophagus was just like I remembered-about ten feet long, much too big for a human. It was carved with elaborate scenes of death and destruction, pictures of the gods being trodden under chariots, temples and famous world landmarks being smashed and burned. The whole coffin gave off an aura of extreme cold, like I was walking into a freezer. My breath began to steam. I drew Riptide and too a little comfort from the familiar weight of the sword in my hand. I stood over the coffin. The lid was decorated even more intricately than the sides-with scenes of carnage and power. In the middle was an inscription carved in letters even older than Greek, a language of magic. I couldn't read it, exactly, but I knew what it said: KRONOS, LORD OF TIME.

" _ **Careful Percy,"**_ Kurama said, " _ **There's a huge heart of Malice in the coffin."**_ My hand touched the lid. My fingertips turned blue. Frost gathered on my sword. Then I heard noises behind me-voices approaching. It was now or never. I pushed back the golden lid and it fell to the floor with a huge WHOOOOM! I lifted my sword, ready to strike. But when I looked inside, I didn't comprehend what I was seeing. Mortal legs, dressed in gray pants. A white T-shirt, hands folded over his stomach. One piece of his chest was missing-a clean black hole about the size of a bullet wound, right where his heart should've been. His eyes were closed. His skin was pale. Blond hair... And a scar running along the left side of his face. The body in the coffin was Luke's.

"Perfect," I muttered, "I can kill two birds with one stone." I raised my blade and brought it down on Luke's head only for Riptide to stop against his skin and didn't go through, my eyes widened in shock. "Impossible, there's no way that my blade should be stopped,"

"What has happened!" one of the demons screamed when he saw the lid. I stumbled away from the dais, forgetting that I was invisible, and hid behind a column as they approached.

"Careful!" the other demon warned. "Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately!" The two telekhines shuffled forward and knelt, holding up the scythe on its wrapping cloth. "My lord, " one said. "Your symbol of power is remade. " Silence. Nothing happened in the coffin.

"You fool, " the other telekhine muttered. "He requires the half-blood first." Ethan stepped back.

"Whoa, what do you mean, he requires me?" He asked

"Don't be a coward!" the first telekhine hissed. "He does not require your death. Only your allegiance. Pledge him your service. Renounce the gods. That is all."

"Do it and it will be your last mistake Nakamura." I said taking off the cap on my head my sharingan spinning.

"You should not have spared me Jackson." Ethan said.

"Then I shall correct that mistake." I walked forward slowly unleashing my KI at him to freeze him in his place, the telekhines stepped in front of him.

"Hurry!" one said.

"Pledge your Loyalty." the other said.

"I told you not to spare me, Percy. `An eye for an eye. ' You ever hear that saying? I learned what it means the hard way-when I discovered my godly parent. I'm the child of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge. And this is what I was made to do. " He turned toward the dais. "I renounce the gods! What have they ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos." The building rumbled. A wisp of blue light rose from the floor at Ethan Nakamura's feet. It drifted toward the coffin and began to shimmer, like a cloud of pure energy. Then it descended on the sarcophagus. Luke sat bolt upright. His eyes opened, and they were no longer blue. They were golden, the same color as the coffin. The hole in his chest was gone. He was complete. He leaped out of the coffin with ease, and where his feet touched the floor, the marble froze like craters of ice. He looked at Ethan and the telekhines with those horrible golden eyes, as if he were a newborn baby, not sure what he was seeing. Then he looked at me, and a smile of recognition crept across his mouth.

"This body has been well prepared." His voice was like a razor blade running over my skin. It was Luke's, but not Luke's. Underneath his voice was another, more horrible sound-an ancient, cold sound like metal scraping against rock. "Don't you think so, Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, It has." I said as I glared, "But you still have a weak heart, Kronos."

"Weak?!" Kronos held out his hand and his scythe flew into his hand, then he slammed it's end on the ground causing a shockwave "Luke feared you," the Titan's voice said. "His jealousy and hatred have been powerful tools. It has kept him obedient. For that I thank you."

"Kronos or Luke it matters not who I kill but know this," I said as I pointed my blade at him. "When I kill you there will be no rebirth."

"Why not join me?" Kronos offered his hand, "The gods already fear you, why not crush them?"

"Better Idea," I entered Rikudo Senjutsu and held out my hand. "Inton:"

"Uh oh."

"Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" The lightning blast shot towards Kronos who slammed his stalf on the ground to part the blast around him, I charged in, slicing at Kronos who blocked with scythe and he swiped at me I blocked with sword and swiped upward, the mountain adjacent to us exploded and was no more. Kronos looked at the mountain as did I, Kronos' eyes lit up with glee.

"See how the land changes with a single blow!" Kronos turned to me with glee. "Despair Percy Jackson I turn you to dust!" Kronos charged me and we clashed blades over and over each time destroying a part of the landscape. "Enough!" Kronos locked my blade with his scythe and disarmed me. "DIE!" Kronos sliced me only to pass right through me his eyes widened shocked, I jumped back and entered a fighting stance.

"We Uchiha excell at hand to hand to hand combat, if I can't slice you into pieces I will break your bones instead. I charged in and punched Kronos in the face, then shot a kick out and I heard a very satisfying crack as Kronos's arm snapped in five different Places.

"FUUUUUUUCK!"

"It's not over yet!" I started throwing punches and kicks, each time something broke, a rib arm, leg. I gripped Kronos by the throat and locked into his eyes. "You don't understand, do you? The force that erased that mountain, why my sword, not yours." Kronos' eyes widened.

"ENOUGH!" I was thrown back by a blast wave that I couldn't see, I got back to my feet and cracked my joints.

"I'm leaving you with a nice little goodbye present." I clapped my hand. "Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin." A huge forest of flowering trees sprung forth and then the pollen started flowering, spilling out, I threw a smoke bomb and ran off.


	36. Battle of the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 8: Battle of the Labyrinth

"Back to New York, " I said. "Rachel, can you-" I froze. A few feet in front of us, my flashlight beam fixed on a trampled clump of red fabric lying on the ground. It was a Rasta cap: the one Grover always wore. My hands shook as I picked up the cap. It looked like it had been stepped on by a huge muddy boot. After all that I'd gone through today, I couldn't stand the thought that something might've happened to Grover, too. Then I noticed something else. The cave floor was mushy and wet from the water dripping off the stalactites. There were large footprints like Tyson's, and smaller ones-goat hooves-leading off to the left. "We have to follow them," I said. "They went that way. It must have been recently."

"What about Camp Half-Blood?" Nico said. "There's no time. "

"We have to find them," Annabeth insisted. "They're our friends." She picked up Grover's smashed cap and forged ahead. I followed bracing myself for the worst. The tunnel was treacherous. It sloped at weird angles and was slimy with moisture. Half the time we were slipping and sliding rather than walking. Finally we got to the bottom of a slope and found ourselves in a large cave with huge stalagmite columns. Through the center of the room ran an underground river, and Tyson was sitting by the banks, cradling Grover in his lap. Grover's eyes were closed. He wasn't moving Josuke and Okuyasu were sitting there, Josuke was breathing hard and I could tell he had several breaks in his body.

"Tyson!" I yelled.

"Percy! Come quick!" He shouted, we ran over to him,

"A little help Percy?" Josuke asked, I walked over to him and healed his body,

"What happened?"

"So many things," Tyson murmured. "Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then... We got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this."

"Did he say anything?" I asked.

"He said, `We're close. ' Then hit his head on rocks." I knelt next to him. The only other time I'd seen Grover pass out was New Mexico, when he'd felt the presence of Pan. I shined my flashlight around the cavern. The rocks glittered. At the far end was the entrance to another cave, flanked by gigantic columns of crystal that looked like diamonds. And beyond that entrance...

"Grover, " I said. "Wake up. "

"Uhhhhhhhh. " Annabeth knelt next to him and splashed icy cold river water in his face.

"Splurg!" His eyelids fluttered. "Percy? Annabeth? Where..."

"It's okay, " I said. "You passed out. The presence was too much for you. "

"I-I remember. Pan."

"Yeah, " I said. "Something powerful is just beyond that doorway." We walked forward after I made quick introductions, since Tyson and Grover had never met Rachel, Tyson told Rachel she was pretty, which made Annabeth's nostrils flare like she was going to blow fire.

"Uh, can you send us home please Percy?" Josuke asked, "We need to get home."

"Sure." I said I used my rinnegan to open a portal back to Japan and Josuke and Okuyasu walked through it. "Anyway, come on, Grover. Lean on me." Nico, Camilla and I walked across the river and Annabeth followed along side me, rather shakily as she hadn't had a lot of practice walking on water, she fell in a couple times, eventually we made our way to the other side.

"I think we're in Carlsbad Caverns, " Annabeth said, her teeth chattering. "Maybe an unexplored section."

"How do you know?"

"Carlsbad is in New Mexico," she said. "That would explain last winter." I nodded. Grover's swooning episode had happened when we passed through New Mexico. That's where he'd felt closest to the power of Pan, everyone else except Nico, Camilla and I got out of the water and kept walking.

"Annabeth, come here please."

"Okay." Annabeth walked over to me and I hugged her soon steam came off her as I channeled Katon Chakra and soon she was dry, then I used a high temperature wind that warmed everyone one, as the crystal pillars loomed larger, I started to feel the power emanating from the next room. I'd been in the presence of gods before, but this was different. My skin tingled with living energy. My weariness fell away, as if I'd just gotten a good night's sleep. I could feel myself growing stronger, like one of those plants in a time-lapse video. And the scent coming from the cave was nothing like the dank wet underground. It smelled of trees and flowers and a warm summer day. Grover whimpered with excitement. I was too stunned to talk. Even Nico seemed speechless. We stepped into the cave,

"Oh, wow." Rachel said The walls glittered with crystals-red, green, and blue. In the strange light, beautiful plants grew-giant orchids, star-shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries that crept among the crystals. The cave floor was covered with green moss. Overhead, the ceiling was higher than a cathedral, sparkling like a galaxy of stars. In the center of the cave stood a Roman-style bed, gilded wood shaped like a curly U, with velvet cushions. Animals lounged around it-but they were animals that shouldn't have been alive. There was a dodo bird, something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a tiger, a huge rodent like the mother of all guinea pigs, and roaming behind the bed, picking berries with its trunk, was a wooly mammoth. On the bed lay an old satyr. He watched us as we approached, his eyes as blue as the sky. His curly hair was white and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray. His horns were enormous- glossy brown and curved. There was no way he could've hidden those under a hat the way Grover did. Around his neck hung a set of reed pipes, Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed.

"Lord Pan!" The god smiled kindly, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you."

"I... Got lost, " Grover apologized, Pan laughed, it was a wonderful sound, like the first breeze of springtime, filling the whole cavern with hope. The tiger-wolf sighed and rested his head on the god's knee. The dodo bird pecked affectionately at the god's hooves, making a strange sound in the back of its bill. I could swear it was humming "It's a Small World. " Still, Pan looked tired. His whole form shimmered as if he were made of Mist. I noticed my other friends were kneeling. They had awed looks on their faces. I got to my knees.

"You have a humming dodo bird," I said raising an eyebrow The god's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, that's Dede. My little actress." Dede the dodo looked offended. She pecked at Pan's knee and hummed something that sounded like a funeral dirge.

"This is the most beautiful place!" Annabeth said. "It's better than any building ever designed."

"I am glad you like it, dear, " Pan said. "It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed... For a little longer."

"My lord, " Grover said, "please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!" an placed his hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair.

"You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well. "

"Chose?" Grover said. "I-I don't understand." Pan's image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. The giant guinea pig scuttled under the bed with a terrified squeal. The wooly mammoth grunted nervously. Dede stuck her head under her wing. Then Pan re-formed.

"I have slept many eons," the god said forlornly. "My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end. "

"What?" Grover cried. "But no! You're right here!"

"My dear satyr, " Pan said. "I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. He lived in Ephesos, and he tried to spread the word. " Annabeth's eyes widened.

"The old story. A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesos heard a voice crying from the shore, `Tell them the great god Pan is dead. '"

"But that wasn't true!" Grover said.

"Your kind never believed it, " Pan said. "You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end. "

"No!" Grover's voice trembled.

"Dear Grover," Pan said. "You must accept the truth. Your companion, Nico, he understands." Nico nodded slowly.

"He's dying. He should have died long ago." Nico said This... This is more like a memory."

"But gods can't die," Grover said.

"They can fade," Pan said, "when everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must-" He stopped and frowned at the dodo bird, who had started humming again. "Dede, what are you doing?" Pan demanded. "Are you singing Kumbaya again?" Dede looked up innocently and blinked her yellow eyes. Pan sighed. "Everybody's a cynic. But as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling."

"But... No!" Grover whimpered.

"Be strong," Pan said. "You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you." Pan looked straight at me with his clear blue eyes, and I realized he wasn't just talking about satyrs. He meant half-bloods, too, and humans. Everyone. "You have a great power within you, the power of Nature."

"Mokuton Ninjutsu." I said nodding,

"I know you have seen this play before," Pan said, "I have a small ray of good news, when the time comes you will not be ruled by fear, however you have a great trial that will send a ripple through the world." He turned to Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined." Then he looked at Tyson. "Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson-your name shall live among the Cyclopes for generations. And Miss Rachel Dare..." Rachel flinched when he said her name. She backed up like she was guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. He raised his hand in a blessing. "I know you believe you cannot make amends," he said. "But you are just as important as your father."

"I-" Rachel faltered. A tear traced her cheek.

"I know you don't believe this now," Pan said. "But look for opportunities. They will come, Miss Rosa," Pan said as he turned to Camilla. "You have suffered greatly to make it this far, but do not despair, you will see your Family again, in the Halls of Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" Camilla asked confused.

"Your father is the mighty Thor."

"Thor." Camilla's eyes widened "My father is Chris Hemsworth?!"

"Well, yes and no."

"Yes and No?" Camilla echoed confused.

"Chris Hemsworth is Thor's screen name, and he changed his form a bit to make himself look more, shall we say, mortal."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he wanted to act in a movie so Odin told him to make his appearance very different than what he usually looks like."

"So when will I meet with my father?"

"Soon my dear, but know this, you have a much larger role to play in both Olympus' future and Asgard's than you think." Finally he turned back toward Grover. "My dear satyr, " Pan said kindly, "will you carry my message?"

"I-I can't. "

"You can," Pan said. "You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me."

"I don't want to."

"I know," the god said. "But my name, Pan... Originally it meant rustic. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean all. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan's spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you." Grover wiped his eyes. Then slowly he stood.

"I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now... I release you." Pan smiled.

"Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing." He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. White mist divided into wisps of energy, but this kind of energy wasn't scary like the blue power I'd seen from Kronos. It filled the room. A curl of smoke went straight into my mouth, and Grover's and the others. But I think a little more of it went into Grover. The crystals dimmed. The animals gave us a sad look. Dede the dodo sighed. Then they all turned gray and crumbled to dust. The vines withered. And we were alone in a dark cave, with an empty bed. I switched on my flashlight. Grover took a deep breath.

"Are... Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked older and sadder. He took his cap from Annabeth, brushed off the mud, and stuck it firmly on his curly head.

"We should go now, " he said, "and tell them. The great god Pan is dead." Distance was shorter in the Labyrinth. Still, by the time Rachel got us back to Times Square, I felt like we'd pretty much run all the way from New Mexico. We climbed out of the Marriott basement and stood on the sidewalk in the bright summer daylight, squinting at the traffic and crowds. I couldn't decide which seemed less real-New York or the crystal cave where I'd watched a god die.

"So I wonder if the Mjolnir in the movies was the real deal?" Camilla asked as we walked

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Could have been." (A/N: In case you haven't noticed I've changed up the timeline of movies a bit because I don't see a whole lot of movies and I felt like it!) Eventually I led the way into an alley, where I could get a nice echo. Then I whistled as loud as I could, five times.

"They're beautiful!", Rachel gasped A minute later A flock of pegasi descended from the sky, swooping between the skyscrapers. Blackjack was in the lead, followed by four of his white friends.

" _Yo, boss!"_ He spoke in my mind. " _You lived!"_

 _"Yeah,"_ I told him. _"I'm lucky that way. Listen, we need a ride to camp quick."_

" _That's my specialty! Oh man, you got that Cyclops with you? Yo, Guido! How's your back holding up?"_ The Pegasus Guido groaned and complained, but eventually he agreed to carry Tyson. Everybody started saddling up-except Rachel.

"Well," she told me, "I guess this is it." I nodded, we both knew she couldn't go to camp. I glanced at Annabeth, who was pretending to be very busy with her Pegasus.

"Thanks, Rachel," I said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"I wouldn't have missed it. I mean, except for almost dying, and Pan..." Her voice faltered.

"Until we meet again, Miss. Dare." then I remembered something. "He said something about your father, what did he mean?" Rachel twisted the strap on her backpack.

"My dad... My dad's job. He's kind of a famous businessman."

"You mean... You're rich?"

"Well, yeah."

"So that's how you got the chauffeur to help us? You just said your dad's name and-"

"Yes, " Rachel cut me off. "Percy... My dad's a land developer. He flies all over the world, looking for tracts of undeveloped land." She took a shaky breath. "The wild. He-he buys it up. I hate it, but he plows it down and builds ugly subdivisions and shopping centers. And now that I've seen Pan... Pan's death-"

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for that."

"You don't know the worst of it. I-I don't like to talk about my family. I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," I said. "It's cool. Look, Rachel, you did awesome. You led us through the maze. You were so brave. That's the only thing I'm going to judge you on. I don't care what your dad does." Rachel looked at me gratefully.

"Well... If you ever feel like hanging out with a mortal again... You could call me or something."

"Well, I wouldn't want to make you a third wheel." She knit her eyebrows "I mean... I'd like that," I said.

"My number is not in the book," she said.

"I've got it."

"Still on your hand? No way."

"No. I Memorized it." I flashed my sharingan, "These eyes grant photographic memory when activated." Her smile came back slowly, but a lot happier.

"See you later, Percy Jackson. Go save the world for me, okay?" She walked off down Seventh Avenue and disappeared into the crowds. When I got back to the horses. Nico was having trouble. His Pegasus kept shying away from him, reluctant to let him mount.

" _He smells like dead people!"_ The Pegasus complained.

" _Hey now,"_ Blackjack said. " _Come on, Porkpie. Lotsa demigods smell weird. It ain't their fault. Oh-uh, I didn't mean you, boss."_

"Don't worry Percy," Nico said, "I'll make my own way there." Nico Snapped his fingers and a skeleton horse rose up with flames coming out of the holes with armor on.

"Where did you?"

"Ghostrider." Nico hopped on the horse and blazed down 23rd street at the speed of a motorcycle. At last we got everybody on a Pegasus, we shot into the air, and soon we were over the East river with Long Island spread out before us. We landed in the middle of the cabin area and were immediately met by Chiron, the pot bellied satyr Silenus, and a couple of Apollo cabin archers. Soon thereafter Nico arrived on his horse and he hopped off the horse, and then snapped his fingers again and the horse sunk back into ground.

"Was that a rip off of the Ghost Rider's horse?" Will asked

"Yes it was, I thought it was a good idea." Annabeth and I caught Chiron up to speed about the events on Mount Orthrus.

"I feared as much," Chiron said. "We must hurry. Hopefully you have slowed down the Titan lord, but his vanguard will still be coming through."

"However I have a new weapon that could help us." I said as I unsealed the Reality stone in the ring. "This is one of the six infinity stones, this is the reality stone, this can help us out." I put the ring on my middle finger. "This ring will help us with the battle."

"Wait a moment, " Silenus demanded. "What of the search for Pan? You are almost 4 weeks overdue, Grover Underwood! Your searcher's license is revoked!" Grover took a deep breath. He stood up straight and looked Silenus in the eye.

"Searcher's licenses don't matter any more. The great god Pan is dead. He has passed on and left us his spirit." Grover said.

"What?" Silenus' face turned bright red. "Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I will have you exiled for speaking thus!"

"It's true, " I said. "We were there when he died. All of us."

"Impossible! You are all liars! Nature-destroyers!" Chiron studied Grover's face.

"We will speak of this later. "

"We will speak of it now!" Silenus said. "We must deal with this-"

"Silenus, " Chiron cut in. "My camp is under attack. The matter of Pan has waited two thousand years. I fear it will have to wait a bit longer. Assuming we are still here this evening. " And on that happy note, he readied his bow and galloped toward the woods, leaving us to follow as best we could. It was the biggest military operation I'd ever seen at camp. Everyone was at the clearing, dressed in full battle armor, but this time it wasn't for capture the flag. The Hephaestus cabin had set up traps around the entrance to the Labyrinth-razor wire, pits filled with pots of Greek fire, rows of sharpened sticks to deflect a charge. Beckendorf was manning two catapults the size of pickup trucks, already primed and aimed at Zeus's Fist. The Ares cabin was on the front line, drilling in phalanx formation with Clarisse calling orders. Apollo's and Hermes's cabins were scattered in the woods with bows ready. Many had taken up positions in the trees. Even the dryads were armed with bows, and the satyrs trotted around with wooden cudgels and shields made of rough tree bark. Annabeth went to join her brethren from the Athena cabin, who had set up a command tent and were directing operations. A gray banner with an owl fluttered outside the tent. Our security chief, Argus, stood guard at the door. Aphrodite's children were running around straightening everybody's armor and offering to comb the tangles out of our horse hair plumes. Even Dionysus's kids had found something to do. The god himself was still nowhere to be seen, but his two blond twin sons were running around providing all the sweaty warriors with water bottles and juice boxes. It looked like a pretty good setup, but Chiron muttered next to me. "It isn't enough."

"With the reality stone on our side, couple that with my power, it will be more than enough." I said to Chiron, "If I really wanted to I erase the Labyrinth entrance from camp, but that would only be like putting a bandaid on a gaping wound, the entrance would just reform somewhere else." Over at the edge of the clearing, Grover was talking to Juniper, she held his hands while he told her our story. Green tears formed in her eyes as he delivered the news about Pan. Tyson helped the Hephaestus kids prepare the defenses, he picked up boulders and piled them next to the catapults for firing.

"Stay with me, Percy, " Chiron said. "When the fighting begins, I want you to wait until we know what we're dealing with. You must go where we most need reinforcements."

"What about me?" Camilla asked.

"Help out the ares cabin." I said, "If necessary summon people using edo Tensei, we'll need a lot of back up."

"Got it."

"Something I don't get is how Kronos merged his divine form with a mortal body."

"I do not know, Percy. Gods have assumed the shapes of mortals for ages, but to actually become one... To merge the divine form with the mortal. I don't know how this could be done without Luke's form turning into ashes."

"Kronos said his body had been prepared. "

"I shudder to think what that means. But perhaps it will limit Kronos's power. For a time, at least, he is confined to a human form. It binds him together. Hopefully it also restricts him. "

"Chiron, if he leads the attack-"

"I do not think so, my boy. I would sense if he were drawing near. No doubt he planned to, but I believe you inconvenienced him when you pulled down his throne room on top of him." The ground underneath us started trembling. Everyone in the clearing stopped what they were doing. Clarisse barked a single order:

"Lock shields!" Then the Titan lord's army exploded from the Labyrinth. I charged forward with a warrior's cry, I started slicing monsters to dust left, right and center, eventually Annabeth, Nico, Camilla and I stood back to back.

"First to a thousand kills wins?" I asked.

"You're on." Camilla said, we all dashed apart and we all started attacking monsters left right and center.

"50," I counted as I sliced a few more monsters, "51, 52," I started weaving handsigns, "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" I shout out the wave of fire and a wave of monsters was reduced to ashes, "288," I threw my sword into a monster's heart "289,"

"Sawarabi no mai!" a wall of bones impaled an incoming army, killing them all.

"289." I said

"You're getting slow Percy, 490." Nico smiled

"Oh we're playing this game."

"Mokuton: Taberu mori!" (Wood style; Devouring forest.) a forest of trees sprung to life and grabbed monsters left right and center and they shriveled up and were converted into Senjutsu chakra which I gathered into myself. "Senpo: Inton Raiha!" I held out my hands and lightning shot out of my fingers vaporizing monsters left right and center. "Know the power of the dark side!"

"Really Percy?!" Camilla called, "A Star Wars Reference?"

"What?!" I said, "Ever since I discovered that Jutsu I've always wanted to say that."

"You watch way too many movies." Camilla shook her head, she charged more monsters and we started slicing through more monsters.

"856, 857." I counted as I sliced through monsters, eventually there were a very small amount left,

"Retreat!" one of the Laestrygonians cried out and they made there way back to the entrance to the labyrinth.

"Oh no you don't." I held up my hand with the reality stone on it and a wall of red energy rose up surrounding the entrance. "That wall separates the Labyrinth in an alternate reality, you won't be escaping." I charged forward and the others followed me and soon there was only one left Ironically it was a Laestrygonian. I charge forward ready to kill it but the monster froze and dissolved to dust, and just like last time I faced one of these damn things, Annabeth was standing there, knife in hand.

"That makes 1000," Annabeth blew her hair out of her face "So what do I win?"

"A kiss for the fair maiden." I walked over to Annabeth and kissed her then dissolved the barrier around the labyrinth.

"Get a room you two!" Clarisse said and everyone laughed,

"We still need to find a way to stop Kronos's forces using the labyrinth." Annabeth said just then a howl pierced the silent forest and Mrs. O'Leary and Daedalus walked out of the Labyrinth.

"Perhaps I could be some help with that.." Daedalus said raising an eyebrow,

"So you have decided to defend Olympus after all Daedalus." I said.

"There are more on their way," Daedalus warned, "at least 5 times the army that you have," He looked around at the huge mountains of monster dust, "slaughtered."

"What do you propose?" I asked raised an eyebrow,

"The Labyrinth is tied to my life force, the best way to destroy it forever is for me to die,"

"But Daedalus?!" Annabeth said, "With everything you've learned and gained, will you throw all that away?" Daedalus smiled wistfully,

"I've cheated death long enough, but before I go, I have a gift for you my dear." Daedalus pulled out a sleek silver laptop, one of the computers that we'd seen in the workshop. "All of my life's work is here," he said as he handed it to her. "It's all I managed to save from the fire. Notes on projects I never started. Some of my favorite designs. I couldn't develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world. But perhaps you will find it interesting." Annabeth stared at the laptop like it was solid gold.

"You're giving me this?" Annabeth asked, "But this is priceless, this worth, I don't even Know how much!"

"We children of Athena should be wise, and I was not, someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was, take my ideas, improve them."

"Thank you." Annabeth said wiping tears from her eyes, Daedalus looked at me and reached into his pocket.

"I have something for you as well Percy." He held out his hand and it expanded into a small ball with six empty slots each of them able to hold something the size of an Infinity stone. "I used this to hold the Reality stone, Kronos forced me to hand it over to his forces, I used this to hold the stones but beware Percy the stones are not to be messed with I'd keep them separate if were you."

"I know they are better left alone, but the longer they are left alone the better chance Kronos has to find them and if he gets all six he'd be unstoppable." Daedalus looked at Nico.

"Will you help an old man pass on?"

"Yes." Nico said Daedalus turned towards me.

"One last favor, Percy Jackson. I cannot leave Mrs. O'Leary alone. And she has no desire to return to the Underworld. Will you care for her?" I looked at the massive black hound, who whimpered pitifully, still licking Daedalus's hair. I was thinking that my mom's apartment wouldn't allow dogs, especially dogs bigger than the apartment, but I said,

"Yeah. Of course I will."

"Then I am ready to see my son... And Perdix, " he said. "I must tell them how sorry I am." Annabeth had tears in her eyes. Daedalus turned toward Nico, who drew his sword. At first I was afraid Nico would kill the old inventor, but he simply said,

"Your time is long since come. Be released and rest." A smile of relief spread across Daedalus's face. He froze like a statue. His skin turned transparent, revealing the bronze gears and machinery whirring inside his body. Then the statue turned to gray ash and disintegrated. Mrs. O'Leary howled. I patted her head, trying to comfort her as best I could. The earth rumbled-an earthquake that could probably be felt in every major city across the country-as the ancient Labyrinth collapsed. Somewhere, I hoped, the remains of the Titan's strike force had been buried. I looked around at the carnage in the clearing, and the weary faces of my friends.

"Come on, " I told them. "We have work to do." There were too many goodbyes. That night was the first time I actually saw camp burial shrouds used on bodies, and it was not something I wanted to see again. Among the dead, Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin had been downed by a giant's club. He was wrapped in a golden shroud without any decoration. The son of Dionysus who'd gone down fighting an enemy half-blood was wrapped in a deep purple shroud embroidered with grapevines. His name was Castor. I was ashamed that I'd seen him around camp for three years and never even bothered to learn his name. He'd been seventeen years old. His twin brother, Pollux, tried to say a few words, but he choked up and just took the torch. He lit the funeral pyre in the middle of the amphitheater, and within seconds the row of shrouds was engulfed in fire, sending smoke and sparks up to the stars. We spent the next day treating the wounded, which was almost everybody. The satyrs and dryads worked to repair the damage to the woods, I help out using Mokuton and senjutsu chakra. At noon, the Council of Cloven Elders held an emergency meeting in their sacred grove. The three senior satyrs were there, along with Chiron, the grove was filled with satyrs and dryads and naiads up from the water-hundreds of them, anxious to hear what would happen. Juniper, Annabeth, Camilla and I stood by Grover's side. Silenus wanted to exile Grover immediately, but Chiron persuaded him to at least hear evidence first, so we told everyone what had happened in the crystal cavern, and what Pan had said.

"Preposterous!" Silenus bellowed. "Sacrilege!"

"He let his spirit pass into all of us." Grover said, "We must act. Each of us must work to renew the wild, to protect what's left of it. We must spread the word. Pan is dead. There is no one but us."

"After two thousand years of searching, this is what you would have us believe?" Silenus cried. "Never! We must continue the search! Exile the traitor!" Some of the older satyrs muttered assent. "A vote!" Silenus demanded. "Who would believe this ridiculous young satyr, anyway?"

"I would, " said a familiar voice. Everyone turned. Striding into the grove was Dionysus. He wore a formal black suit, so I almost didn't recognize him, a deep purple tie and violet dress shirt, his curly dark hair carefully combed. His eyes were bloodshot as usual, and his pudgy face was flushed, but he looked like he was suffering from grief more than wine-withdrawal. The satyrs all stood respectfully and bowed as he approached. Dionysus waved his hand, and a new chair grew out of the ground next to Silenus' a throne made of grapevines. Dionysus sat down and crossed his legs. He snapped his fingers and satyr hurried forward with a plate of cheese and crackers and a Diet Coke. The god of wine looked around at the assembled crowd. "Miss me?" The satyrs fell over themselves nodding and bowing.

"Oh, yes, very much, sire!"

"Well, I did not miss this place!" Dionysus snapped. "I bear bad news, my friends. Evil news. The minor gods are changing sides. Morpheus has gone over to the enemy. Hecate, Janus, and Nemesis, as well. Zeus knows how many more." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Strike that," Dionysus said. "Even Zeus doesn't know. Now, I want to hear Grover's story. Again, from the top."

"But, my lord, " Silenus protested. "It's just nonsense!" Dionysus's eyes flared with purple fire.

"I have just learned that my son Castor is dead, Silenus. I am not in a good mood. You would do well to humor me." Silenus gulped, and waved at Grover to start again. When Grover was done, Mr. D nodded. "It sounds like just the sort of thing Pan would do. Grover is right. The search is tiresome. You must start thinking for yourselves." He turned to a satyr. "Bring me some peeled grapes, right away!"

"Yes, sire!" The satyr scampered off.

"We must exile the traitor!" Silenus insisted.

"I say no, " Dionysus countered. "That is my vote. "

"I vote no as well, " Chiron put in, Silenus set his jaw stubbornly. "All in favor of the exile?" He and the two other old satyrs raised their hands.

"Three to two, " Silenus said.

"Ah, yes, " Dionysus said. "But unfortunately for you, a god's vote counts twice. And as I voted against, we are tied." Silenus stood, indignant.

"This is an outrage! The council cannot stand at an impasse. "

"Then let it be dissolved!" Mr. D said. "I don't care." Silenus bowed stiffly, along with his two friends, and they left the grove. About twenty satyrs went with them. The rest stood around murmuring uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, " Grover told them. "We don't need the council to tell us what to do. We can figure it out ourselves." He told them again the words of Pan-how they must save the wild a little at a time. He started dividing the satyrs into groups-which ones would go to the national parks, which ones would search out the last wild places, which ones would defend the parks in the big cities.

"Well," Annabeth said to me, "Grover seems to be growing up." Later that night at dinner, Annabeth and Tyson sat with me at the Poseidon table. The sunset over Long Island Sound was beautiful. Chiron gave up trying to enforce the 'Sit with your siblings' rule when it came to me and Annabeth, things weren't back to normal by a long shot, but when I went up to the brazier and scraped part of my meal into the flames as an offering to Poseidon, I felt like I really did have a lot to be grateful for. My friends and I were alive. The camp was safe. Kronos had suffered a setback, at least for a while. The only thing that bothered me was Nico, hanging in the shadows at the edge of the pavilion. He'd been offered a place at the Hermes table, and even at the head table with Chiron, but he had refused. After dinner, the campers headed toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin promised an awesome sing-along to pick up our spirits, but Nico turned and disappeared into the woods. I decided I'd better follow him. As I passed under the shadows of the trees, I realized how dark it was getting. I'd never been scared in the forest before, though I knew there were plenty of monsters. Still, I thought about yesterday's battle, and I wondered if I'd ever be able to walk in those woods again without remembering the horror of so much fighting. I eventually found Nico sitting in the forest on a rock formation toying with a bone.

"You gonna stay Nico?" I asked.

"No I can't, and won't, I need to find more information, and if I can, get the Power stone out of Kronos' hands."

"Nico, you're welcome here," I said, "Besides, as son of Hades you'll stick out."

"I know Percy, but my path is the loner."

"Then I wish you the best of Luck Nico Di Angelo." I held out my hand,

"We'll talk later when I find out more information." Nico shook my hand and then he walked off towards the darkness and faded into it.

"There goes a very troubled young man." a voice said behind me and I turned to Dionysus standing there, still in his black suit. "Walk with me."

"Where to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just to the campfire," he said, "I was beginning to feel better, so I thought I would talk with you a bit, you always manage to annoy me."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes We walked through the woods in silence. I noticed that Dionysus was treading on air, his polished black shoes hovering an inch off the ground. I guess he didn't want to get dirty.

"We have had many betrayals, " he said. "Things are not looking good for Olympus. Yet you and Annabeth saved this camp. I'm not sure I should thank you for that." I snorted a bit,

"Gods know you would do almost anything to get out of this job."

"Guilty as charged." he shrugged. "Regardless, I suppose it was mildly competent, what you two did. I thought you should know-it wasn't a total loss." We reached the amphitheater, and Dionysus pointed toward the campfire. Clarisse was sitting shoulder to shoulder with a big Hispanic kid who was telling her a joke. It was Chris Rodriguez, the half-blood who'd gone insane in the Labyrinth. I turned to Dionysus.

"You cured him?"

"Madness is my specialty. It was quite simple. "

"But... You did something nice. Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I am nice! I simply ooze niceness, Perry Johansson. Haven't you noticed?" I started laughing at that,

"And here I thought you didn't tell jokes."

"Perhaps I felt grieved by my son's death." He said ignoring my jab at him. "Perhaps I thought this Chris boy deserved a second chance. At any rate, it seems to have improved Clarisse's mood."

"Why are you telling me this?" The wine god sighed.

"Oh, Hades if I know. But remember, boy, that a kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword. As a mortal, I was never a great fighter or athlete or poet. I only made wine. The people in my village laughed at me. They said I would never amount to anything. Look at me now. Sometimes small things can become very large indeed. " He left me alone to think about that. And as I watched Clarisse and Chris singing a stupid campfire song together, holding hands in the darkness, where they thought nobody could see them, I had to smile.


	37. Unexpected Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

Chapter 9: Unexpected Birthday Surprise

The rest of the summer seemed strange because it was so normal. The daily activities continued: archery, rock climbing, Pegasus riding, we played capture the flag We sang at the campfire and raced chariots and played practical jokes on the other cabins. I spent a lot of time with Tyson, playing with Mrs. O'Leary, but she would still howl at night when she got lonely for her old master. Annabeth and I spent as much time as we could together, it was clear that Luke's transformation into Kronos bothered her more than she let on. July passed, with fireworks on the beach on the Fourth. August turned so hot the strawberries started baking in the fields. Finally, the last day of camp arrived. The standard form letter appeared on my bed after breakfast, warning me that the cleaning harpies would devour me if I stayed past noon. At ten o'clock I stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill, waiting for the camp van that would take me into the city. I'd made arrangements to leave Mrs. O'Leary at camp, where Chiron promised she'd be looked after. Tyson and I would take turns visiting her during the year I hoped Annabeth would be riding into Manhattan with me, but she only came to see me off. She said she'd arranged to stay at camp a little longer to practice with Matatabi's Power and to practice her shinobi training and study Daedalus' laptop, which other than the nights she'd spend with me, had engrossed her for the last two months. Then she would head back to her father's place in San Francisco.

"There's a private school out there that I'll be going to, " she said. "I'll probably hate it, but..." she shrugged.

"Yeah, well, call me, okay?" I said cupping her chin. "Gods I'm going to miss you," Then I remembered the prophecy that Annabeth told us. "The prophecy, is it complete?"

"Huh?"

"You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze," I remembered. "The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. We raised a lot of the dead, we saved Ethan Nakamura, who turned out to be a traitor. We raised the spirit of Pan, the lost one, you shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, it was Nico because without him Minos would have risen again. Child of Athena's final stand, that was Daedalus, not you."

"Destroy with a hero's final breath, as Daedalus died to destroy the Labyrinth, then Lose a love to worse than death." Annabeth finished.

"What I don't know is why Luke fell into that last line though, I thought you hated him."

"I guess somewhere in heart I still loved him, but as a brother, he's got nothing on you, Luke was just a hero crush, but that compares nothing to how I feel about you. Sorry for making you needlessly promise me to fight with full strength." Before she could continue, a sparkle of light appeared next to us, like someone had opened a gold curtain in the air.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear." Standing on the hill was a tall woman in a white dress, her dark hair braided over her shoulder.

"Hera," Annabeth said. The goddess smiled.

"You found the answers, as I knew you would. Your quest was a success. "

"A success?" Annabeth said. "Luke is gone. Daedalus is dead. Pan is dead. How is that-"

"Our family is safe, " Hera insisted. "Those others are better gone, my dear. I am proud of you." I balled my fists. I couldn't believe she was saying this.

"Yeah if you call the Titans have a Gods damn infinity stone safe then yeah, I guess we are safe." Hera shrugged, her dress shimmered in rainbow colors.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own." I heard Kurama growl and I saw Annabeth's eye turn green and yellow as Matatabi chakra flared in response to her anger.

"Hephaestus was right," I growled. "You only care about your perfect family, not real people." Her eyes turned dangerously bright.

"Watch yourself, son of Poseidon. I guided you more than you know in the maze. I was at your side when you faced Geryon, I was the one who gave you Kaguya's eye. I would welcome a sacrifice for my efforts."

"Do not misunderstand it this is not power of your creation." Meanwhile Annabeth stood still as a statue. She could've said thank you. She could've promised to throw some barbecue on the brazier for Hera and forget the whole thing. But she clenched her jaw stubbornly. She looked just the way she had when she'd faced the Sphinx-like she wasn't going to accept an easy answer, even if it got her in serious trouble. I realized that was one of the things I liked best about Annabeth.

"Percy is right." she turned her back on the goddess. "You're the one who doesn't belong, Queen Hera. So next time, thanks... But no thanks. " Hera's sneer was worse than an empousa. Her form began to glow.

"You will regret this insult, Annabeth. You will regret this very much. " I averted my eyes as the goddess turned into her true divine form and disappeared in a blaze of light. The hilltop was peaceful again. Over at the pine tree, Peleus the dragon dozed under the Golden Fleece as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth told me. "I-I should get back. I'll keep in touch."

"And here I thought I had balls, gods I love you Annabeth." I Kissed her and she kissed me back, eventually we separated and Annabeth ran back towards the cabins as I walked down to Argus who was ready to take me back to the city. Two days later it was my birthday. I never advertised the date, because it always fell right after camp, so none of my camp friends could usually come, and I didn't have that many mortal friends. Besides, getting older didn't seem like anything to celebrate since I'd gotten the big prophecy about me destroying or saving the world when I turned sixteen. Now I was turning fifteen. I was running out of time. My mom threw me a small party at our apartment. Paul Blofis came over, which I found a little awkward as I had to use my sharingan to convince the staff of Goode High School that the Empusai that I killed never existed and thus get me off the hook. I would be allowed to start as a freshman ad Goode next year, I'd have to try harder to keep my record of getting kicked out of every school every year. Tyson came to my party, too, and my mother baked two extra blue cakes just for him. While Tyson helped my mom blow up party balloons, Paul Blofis asked me to help him in the kitchen.

"I hear your mom signed you up for driver's ed this fall." Paul said as we were pouring punch.

"Yeah. It's cool. I can't wait." Seriously, I'd been excited about getting my license forever, but I guess my heart wasn't in it anymore, and Paul could tell. In a weird way he reminded me of Chiron sometimes, how he could look at your and actually see your thoughts. I guess it was that teacher aura.

"You've had a rough summer " he said. "I'm guessing you lost someone important."

"How did you know that? Did my mom?" He held up his hands.

"Your mom hasn't said a thing, and I won't pry, I just know there's something unusual about you, Percy, you've got a lot going on that I can't figure out, but I was also fifteen once, and I'm just guessing from your expression, you'd have a rough time." I nodded remembering what I promised my mom.

"Paul, what I'm about to tell you may sound crazy but it's the absolute truth."

" _ **Are you sure about this Percy?"**_ Kurama asked.

" _He deserves to know the truth."_ I took a deep breath. "What do you know about the Greek Gods?"

"Well they were the driving forces behind the ancient world, but they are just Myths." Paul said.

"I can assure you they are very real, now tell me, what was one of the most common things they greek gods and goddess did the stories?" Paul's eyes widened in shock.

"Have kids with Mortals." I nodded.

"Yes, the camp I go to is a camp for demigods, the official term for mortal children of the gods." Paul sat down on at the table cupping his face with hands. "There is more."

"There is more?!" Paul looked at me.

"Yes," I sat next to him. "Mom and I are long lost members of a family that died out almost 15,000 years ago, the Uchiha, we have a bloodline called the Sharingan." I activated my eyes and looked at Paul who stared at me with disbelief.

"How did the Gods survive for so long?"

"They are immortal." I said, "They have been a driving force of civilization for millennia, can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

"You mean, whether people believed in you or not?" Paul asked, I nodded. "So which god is your father?"

"My father is Poseidon, the god of the sea." Paul chuckled slightly.

"This hard to wrap my head around."

"I know it is Paul, I had trouble with it too when I was first introduced to the concept." Paul shook his head. "Think of the symbol of America, the golden eagle of Zeus, the Lincoln Memorial, doesn't it architecture look pretty similar to Greek architecture."

"And all those time you got kicked out of school,"

"Monsters attacking me, the children of Poseidon, Hades and Zeus attract monsters like moths to a flame."

"How come no one knows about this?"

"The Mist." Paul looked at me confused. "The Mist is a supernatural force controlled by the goddess Hecate that twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend. This includes seeing magical weapons, for example my sword Riptide, if I were to unsheath it you might be able to see it as what it truly is as I've opened your mind but it could also appear as a baseball bat or even a rifle."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I promised my mom that I would tell you."

"This is a lot to take in, but let's say, I don't believe you what happens now?"

"You can believe whatever you wish," I shrugged. "I won't force you to believe anything that you don't want to, but know this, I have opened your mind a bit and as such you may start to see things that you didn't before."

"And what about your mom, why does she know these things?"

"Some mortals are born with clear sight, no one knows why but it happens more often than you think." Paul looked at me.

"Speaking of your mom I was thinking of Proposing to her."

"I hope I didn't change your mind." I said.

"I'll admit I've been thrown for a loop because of this conversation but what I feel for your mother hasn't changed."

"Now let me ask a question in turn, why are you tell me that you were planning to propose."

"Well she's your mom, and I know you're going through a lot, much more than I originally suspected but I still, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk to you about it first, man to man."

"Man to man," I repeated. It sounded strange, saying that. I thought about Paul and my mom, how she smiled and laughed more whenever he was around, and how Paul had gone out of his way to get me into high school. I found myself saying, "I think that's a great idea, Paul. Go for it." He smiled really wide then.

"Cheers, Percy. Let's join the party." I was just getting ready to blow out the candles when the doorbell rang. My mom frowned.

"Who could that be?" It was weird, because our new building had a doorman, but he hadn't called up or anything. My mom opened the door and gasped. It was my dad. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Birkenstocks, like he usually does. His black beard was neatly trimmed and his sea-green eyes twinkled. He wore a battered cap decorated with fishing lures. It said NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT.

"Pos-" My mother stopped herself. She was blushing right to the roots of her hair. "Um, hello."

"Hello, Sally," Poseidon said. "You look as beautiful as ever. May I come in?" My mother made a squeaking sound that might've been either a 'Yes' or 'Help.' Poseidon took it as a yes and came in. Paul was looking back and forth between us, trying to read our expressions. Finally he stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Paul Blofis." Pauls and and Poseidon raised his eyebrows as they shook hands.

"Blowfish, did you say?"

"Ah, no. Blofis, actually."

"Oh, I see," Poseidon said. "A shame. I quite like blowfish. I am Poseidon." Paul's eyes widened.

"As in the God of the Sea?" Poseidon looked at him and then at me and he smiled.

"Yes the very same."

"Holy crap," Paul's knees buckled and sat down and he looked at me, "you weren't kidding." my mom's jaw dropped and she looked back and forth between me, Paul and dad.

"You told him?!" my mother demanded as her sharingan flared to life.

"Hey I promised I would." I said defensively, my mother sighed and shook her head.

"Well that cat's out of the bag." My mom looked at Paul and smiled sympathetically.

"I'll admit, this not how I wanted to happen but the truth is out there now so I guess I'll let bygones be bygones."

"Did I walk into an awkward conversation?" I heard a new voice call from behind my dad and Camilla walked into view.

"Camilla?" I asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"What I can't wish my cousin a happy birthday?"

"May I have a word with Percy for a moment?" Poseidon asked,

"Who am I do defy a god?" Paul asked rhetorically and Dad steered me into the kitchen.

"To what do I owe the honor dad?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" dad asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well Athena has been extraordinarily cold to me recently and I haven't be able to figure out why."

"Well I may have slept with Annabeth." Poseidon's jaw dropped and, for the first time in my life, I saw a stunned silent god, then he clapped me on the back.

"My boy you are now a man!" Poseidon wave his hand and a bottle of Sake Appeared in his hand.

"Dad!" I protested, "I'm under age!"

"Not in Sparta you're not."

"WE DON'T LIVE IN SPARTA ANYMORE!" I shouted at him.

"You definity inherited my temper, Percy." My father said smiling at me. "I know that we no longer live in such times but still, sometimes the horrors of war are the hardest thing to forget." he handed me the bottle, "I may not know much how mortals deal with trauma but I've heard this a good start."

"Hashirama was right." I shook my head. "Conflict no matter what era." I looked at my father. "Isn't a bad thing for a father to encourage his underage son to drink?" My father chuckled a bit.

"Yes, but I must not linger, even now the ocean is at war with itself. It is all I can do to keep hurricanes and typhoons from destroying your surface world, the fighting is so intense, the biju have been an excellent help and the 8 tails has seccured my kingdom with powerful seals to divert the damage." He smiled at me and handed me a sand dollar and pressed it into my hand. "Here is your birthday present, spend it wisely." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh don't give me that look you can get quite a lot in my day with a sand dollar, I think you will find it still buys a lot, if used in the right situation."

"What situation?"

"When the time comes, " Poseidon said, "I think you'll know." I closed my hand around the sand dollar, but something was really bothering me.

"Dad," I said, "when I was in the maze, I met Antaeus. He said... Well, he said he was your favorite son. He decorated his arena with skulls and-"

"He dedicated them to me," Poseidon supplied. "And you are wondering how someone could do something so horrible in my name." I nodded uncomfortably. Poseidon put his weathered hand on my shoulder. "Percy, lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the gods. That does not mean we gods approve. The way our sons and daughters act in our names... Well, it usually says more about them than it does about us. And you, Percy, are my favorite son, you've even managed to upstage Zeus, and that's a major accomplishment, while many on Olympus fear your wrath, even I, you are my son and I will love you no matter what happens." Poseidon smiled. "Try not to make me a grandfather too quickly eh Percy."

"You're worse than Kurama!" I yelled at him my face turning red He smiled, and at that moment, just being in the kitchen with him was the best birthday present I ever got. Then my mom called from the living room.

"Percy? The candles are melting!"

"You'd better go," Poseidon said. "But, Percy, one last thing you should know. That incident at Mount St. Helens…"

"What about it?"

"The eruptions are continuing, " he said. "Typhon is stirring. It is very likely that soon, in a few months, perhaps a year at best, he will escape his bonds."

"I'm sorry, " I said. "I didn't mean-" Poseidon raised his hand.

"It is not your fault, Percy. It would've happened sooner or later, with Kronos awakening the ancient monsters. But be aware, if Typhon stirs... It will be unlike anything you have faced before. The first time he appeared, all the forces of Olympus were barely enough to battle him. And when he stirs again, he will come here, to New York. He will make straight for Olympus."

"And when that time comes I will show him the true power of the Uchiha." my sharingan flaring to life and my father smiled. "That reminds me." I went over to my bed and pulled out a small book, only a few pages long. "Consider this a late father's day present, it might spice things up with Lady Amphitrite, make sure you read it all the way through though." Poseidon opened the book and slowly his face turned red.

"Where did you learn this?!"

"In a book left to me by my ancestors."

"I should go. Enjoy your cake." And just like that he turned to mist and was swept out the window on a warm ocean breeze. I went back into the kitchen and we ate blue cake and ice cream until we couldn't eat anymore. Then we played a bunch of cheesy party games like charades and Monopoly. Tyson didn't get charades. He kept shouting out the answer he was trying to mime, but it turned out he was really good at Monopoly. He knocked me out of the game in the first five rounds and started bankrupting my mom and Paul. I left them playing and went into my bedroom. I set an uneaten slice of blue cake on my dresser. Then I took off my Camp Half-Blood necklace and laid it on the windowsill. There were three beads now, representing my three summers at camp-a trident, the Golden Fleece, and the latest: an intricate maze, symbolizing the Battle of the Labyrinth, as the campers had started to call it. I wondered what next year's bead would be, if I was still around to get it, if the camp survived until next summer. I looked at the phone on my bed table and thought about calling Annabeth but shook my head and then turned to the window.

"You can stop hiding now, Nico."

"Aw man and here I thought you couldn't sense me." Nico stepped out from the fire escape hidden the wall. He'd grown about an inch taller over the last couple of months. His hair was a shaggy black mess. He wore a black T-shirt, black jeans, and a new silver ring shaped like a skull. His Stygian iron sword hung at his side. "I've done some exploring," he said. "Thought you'd like to know, Daedalus got his punishment."

"You saw him?" Nico nodded.

"Minos wanted to boil him in cheese fondue for an eternity, but my father had other ideas. Daedalus will be building overpasses and exit ramps in Asphodel for all time. It'll help ease the traffic congestion. Truthfully, I think the old guy is pretty happy with that. He's still building. Still creating. And he gets to see his son and Perdix on the weekends."

"That's good." Nico tapped his silver ring.

"But that's not the real reason I've come. I've found out some things. I want to make you an offer."

"What?"

"The way to beat Luke," he said. "If I'm right, it's the only way you'll stand a chance." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, okay not the only way but you're going to need some form of help."

"What makes you think I have unleashed all of my power?" Nico glanced inside my room. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that... Is that blue birthday cake?" He sounded hungry, maybe a little wistful. I wondered if the poor kid had ever had a birthday party, or if he'd ever even been invited to one.

"Come inside for some cake and ice cream," I said. "It sounds like we've got a lot to talk about." Later that night I was lying on my back staring at the ceiling thinking of all that I had learned, I reached over to my bedside table and pulled out the Infinity Stone tracker turned it on and it showed a map of the world, there were three blips on the map in the United States, two were in California but they were too far apart for them to resonate, the third one was in New york but I wasn't surprised by any of this I already knew all of this. One blip was in Germany and the other blip was in Italy. "That's odd."

" _ **What's odd?"**_ Kurama asked.

" _There is only five blips on this thing, but there a six infinity stones."_

" _ **So which stone is missing?"**_

" _I don't know, it's not hard to figure out but i've got a 50/50 chance of getting it right."_

" _ **Try process of elimination, which stones do we know which stones are in play."**_

" _Well I have the reality stone, Krios has the Power stone, Thanatos has the soul stone, Arachne has the mind stone and it would make the most sense for it to be in Italy."_

" _ **So which one is one in Germany?"**_ I shook my head,

" _It's impossible to tell which one, but it's either the Time stone or the Space stone."_

" _ **Why not got to Germany and find out?"**_

" _And just how am I supposed to get there? Fly? Zeus would blast me into a thousand pieces."_

" _ **Use Kaguya's power, to transport yourself there."**_

" _Mom would Kill me if I did that!"_

" _ **Tell her where you are going then go,"**_

" _You're right the longer those stones are out there the better chance that Kronos can get his hands on them, but I can't go now, I want to wait until morning, when I get some sleep."_ I got off my bed and walked towards my dresser, I took off my shirt and pants and then turned back to my bed, I stopped cold when I saw Annabeth sitting there smiling her 'Cat caught the canary' smile at me.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm always glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"I came to give you your birthday present." Annabeth got off my bed and walked over to me swaying her hips, then she kissed me. Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the bed and pushed me down on it, Annabeth then took off her shirt and tossed it to the side. Knowing where this was going I leaned up to kiss her and inset chakra into her mouth but she stopped me. "Nuh uh, this is your present, I do all the work." Annabeth kissed me and snaked her hand into my boxers. "Happy birthday Percy."

(A/N: what you thought I would put two lemons in the same story, WELL YOU'RE RIGHT! But it won't be in this chapter)

The next morning I woke up with Annabeth by my side, still very Naked, I loved it how even though this was my present I still was able to make sure she was well satisfied. Annabeth had her head on my chest, and a content smile on her face as she slept.

" _She is really beautiful."_ I thought as I looked at her as I stroked her hair,

" _ **Cherish these moments with her."**_ Kurama said waking up,

" _I already do, but why would you say that?"_

" _ **When Gaia rose to power she wiped out the shinobi world and she killed Hinata right in front of Naruto, no matter what Naruto did he couldn't' save her, you know that old expression 'You really don't know what you have until it's gone' well Naruto did Love Hinata but he confided something in to me, let me show you."**_

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto was standing over his wife's body she had a hole in her stomach, Naruto had tears in his eyes as he mourned the loss of his wife._

" _Why Hinata," Naruto said to himself, "why did you throw yourself in front that monster's attack,"_

" _ **Kit,"**_ _Kurama said,_ " _ **We did all we could, but it would be an insult to her memory to give up."**_

" _She was my everything Kurama, my light, I wasted so much time chasing after Sakura, we could have been together long before the fourth great ninja war."_

" _ **I know kit, no matter what happens we can't give up, we'll find a way to beat Gaia but if you want to give Hinata peace we must find a way to beat that earthy bitch."**_

" _No matter what I try she just heals herself,"_

" _ **We'll find a way, the biju are here to help,"**_

" _What's the point, I just want to be with Hinata again, I've lost everything Kurama,"_

" _ **I know what you mean kit,"**_

" _Do you think Sasuke has found anything?"_

" _ **I don't know Naruto."**_

" _You don't know what I've been through Kurama, I'm sure you know that I tried to kill myself several times in my childhood."_

" _ **Yes and as I recall I saved you each time,"**_

" _Sometimes I wished you hadn't I didn't know about you at the time it was if the Shinigami himself was mocking me."_

" _ **What happened to the happy go lucky Naruto I've come to know and….tolerate?"**_

" _He died when Hinata died,"_ Naruto clenched his fists, " _No matter what happens tomorrow I will make Gaia pay, and even if it costs me my life know that you are truly the best friend a guy who's lost everything could ask for."_

 _(End Flashback)_

" _How did that battle with Gaia end?"_ I asked Kurama.

" _ **We pushed her back and forced her to sleep for 3000 years but in the end the strain was too much for Naruto, the battle cost him too much, his heart couldn't take it and with his dying breath he freed me with a request to protect everyone we had saved and I did, we saved the remnants of the shinobi world, I just hope he found peace at the end."**_ Kurama shook his head, " _ **Know this, you should treasure her and always remember, the hardest pain to overcome is losing everything, I'm going back to sleep have fun with your, uh,"**_

" _Soon to be fiance."_

" _ **YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE?!"**_

" _Not yet,"_ I looked at her ring on her finger, " _But I wish I could."_

" _ **What's stopping you? Demigods live short lives."**_ I stroked her hair smiling at her.

" _I want to make sure all our foes are gone, well not monsters I know that will never happen."_

" _ **I will help you, just remember what I told you."**_ Kurama started snoring and I knew he went back to sleep,

"Percy," I heard my mom call from outside the door, "It's time to get up." I heard the door knob turn.

" _Crappp."_ I thought as I cast a wide area genjutsu on the room, to make it look like Annabeth and I weren't naked. My mom opened the door and she saw Annabeth lying next to me.

"Come on Percy." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me. "You can't hide this from me, I sensed you activated the Genjutsu the second I turned the doorknob."

"Uhhhh." I said trying think of an excuse.

"Don't worry I know why you did it, just know this," My mom smiled at me. "I don't want to be a grandmother just yet." My face flushed red as she walked out of my room.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked as she rubbed her eyebrow as she woke up.

"My mom walked in on us so I had to use a genjutsu to try and preserve your modesty in front of my mom." Annabeth blushed,

"T-Thanks Percy."

"I really did enjoy my birthday present,"

"If you're a good boy I'll give your that present again." I got up, put on my clothes clasp on my bracelet.

"Not that I wouldn't like that, but I have some work to do." Annabeth sat up and looked at me.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going searching for the other two infinity stones, I need to keep them out of Kronos' hands."

"How Long will that take?" Annabeth asked as I grabbed my shield wristwatch.

"Weeks, Months maybe even a year I don't know but I'm the best chance we've got to find the damn things." Annabeth got out of my bed and walked over to me.

"You'll Iris Message me if something goes wrong, right?"

"Of course." I kissed her,

"How are you going to get there?"

"With the reality stone combined with my rinnegan I can do almost anything." I put the ring on my right hand and waved my hand and a teleporter pod appeared in my room.

"You'll come back to me right?"

"I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed and I stepped into the teleporter.

"You should probably tell your mom where you're going first." Annabeth said a small smile on her face.

"Right." I stepped out of the pod and smiled at Annabeth. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably," Annabeth shook her head.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain." I said just before I kissed her.


	38. Boom Goes the Titan Lord

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me.

The Last Olympian Chapter 1: Boom goes the Titan Lord

The last year had been hard on me and everyone else, everyone was nervous for the upcoming battle that we knew was inevitable as the rising sun. My trip to Germany had proved to be fruitless, I didn't find the stone that was hidden there, even though I went to the spot where the stone was supposedly resting the stone was nowhere to be found. When I returned to Camp everyone had made extreme progress in their shinobi training, Selina was a Medic nin on par with Hashirama and with Tsunade's super strength to back her up she was a force to be reckoned with, as predicted Clarisse was able to open the 8th gate and even had mastered the Goken fighting style. Travis and Connor had mastered the Silent killing technique and had used it to master thieving, something That I wholeheartedly didn't like but like as they could master assassination missions and that had been a huge help in keeping Kronos' allies from getting a strong foothold in Manhattan. Currently I was on call for a secret mission only the cabin heads had info on and, I was driving Paul's Prius down the road, Rachel was sitting in the passenger's side of the car, Paul lent me the car on the condition I didn't get pulled over, and even if I did I'm sure the cop wouldn't charge me with anything, my sharingan has its uses. Eventually we parked overlooking the ocean, I could practically sense the sea at conflict with itself, I narrowed my eyes at the calmness even though the Titan Oceanus was fighting with my father, last I heard dad was making serious progress thanks to the Biju but it wasn't as much as he'd like.

"So." Rachel smiled at me. "About that invitation."

"Oh . . . Right." I tried to sound excited. I mean, she'd asked me to her family's vacation house on St. Thomas for three days. I didn't get a lot of offers like that. My family's idea of a fancy vacation was a weekend in a rundown cabin on Long Island with some movie rental and a couple of frozen pizzas, and here Rachel's folks were willing to let me tag along to the Caribbean. Besides, I seriously needed a vacation. This summer had been the hardest of my life but Annabeth helped me deal with all the stress. The idea of taking a break even for a few days was really tempting, however next week was my birthday. There was this prophecy that said when I turned sixteen, bad things would happen.

"Percy, " she said, "I know the timing is bad. But it's always bad for you, right?" She had a point.

"It sounds like fun however with the war coming soon."

"Yeah…."

"Plus, let's be honest your father kinda pisses me off, He's trying to control your life, to make you something that you're not."

"Yeah he's kind of a pain." I laughed a bit,

"So." I Looked at Rachael, "Wanna see something cool?"

"Won't Annabeth get jealous?"

"Don't worry, Annabeth knows how much she means to me I just wanna test something." I got out of the car and Rachel followed me down to the beach and I started walking down to the water and slowly waded into it, I held out my right hand and The Rikudou sennin's staff manifested in my hands. I held the staff over my head with both my hands on different parts of the staff, I closed my eyes then slammed the staff into the sea which parted around me into a two hundred foot wall of water, Fortunately in was the middle of the day and as such no regular mortals were at the beach, especially because the weather had been pretty cold lately. "YES IT WORKED!" I laughed. "EAT YOUR HEART OUT MOSES!"

"Why would you do that?" Rachel asked as she stood next to me.

"Well for several reasons, the first being I want to see if I could do the same thing Moses did in the old stories, two ever since I learned the Greek Gods and Goddess existed I have been taking second looks at all the old stories of the bible and other works, and three this confirms my theory that Moses was either a son of Poseidon or dad helped him out, On the shores of Egypt or not it's still my father's domain."

"But according to the bible Moses led his people from Egypt, and they were around long before the Greeks,:

"Egypt was not build in a day." I said, "plus the story stems back about thirty-three hundred years and Greek society was the focal point of the Gods but they made alliances with the older gods and even some of our finest warriors will help the Norse try to win the day when Ragnarok comes around."

"Ragnarok?"

"The Norse Doomsday when this world will consumed in the flames of Muspelheim, when the forces of the 7 realms will clash against Asgard and Valhalla."

"Is there any stopping Ragnarok?" I shook my head,

"Much like the Prophecy of my birth, there is no stopping Ragnarok, it can only be delayed." I looked at the Reality stone on my left middle finger. "However if one had all six infinity stones it might be possible." I waved my hand and the wall of water started collapsing in on itself and I erect a barrier between the collapsing wall of water and Rachel as I wouldn't have to worry about the sea.

"So will come with me?" I looked at her my face impassive, "I know you're on call, but Percy, you'd be doing me a huge favor. It would be so much better if you were with us. Besides, there's something I want to talk-" She stopped abruptly.

"Something you want to talk about?" I finished. "What about?"

"Never mind it." I was about to say something when Blackjack landed in front of me and on his back was Beckendorf.

" _Heya Boss!"_ Blackjack said as he looked at me.

"It's time isn't it?" I asked Beckendorf.

"Yes." Beckendorf said as he nodded, then he looked at Rachel. "You must be Rachel, Percy's told me about you."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked

"He's mention how you're brave for a mortal girl, I mean not even I wouldn't go into the Labyrinth so you've got guts Rachel."

"Best of Luck Percy." Rachel hugged me and I jumped on Blackjack and we both flew off.

"Are you two timing Annabeth, Percy?" I pulled out a kunai and held it up to Beckendorf's throat.

"Ask that again and I'll slit your throat."

"Okay okay I get it!" It was almost dark by the time we spotted our target. The Princess Andromeda glowed on the horizon- a huge cruise ship lit up yellow and white. From a distance, you'd think it was just a party ship, not the headquarters for the Titan lord. Then as you got closer, you might notice the giant figurehead- a dark-haired maiden in a Greek chiton, wrapped in chains with a look of horror on her face, as if she could smell the stench of all the monsters she was being forced to carry. "You know what to do?" Beckendorf yelled over the wind. I nodded. We'd done dry runs at the dockyards in New Jersey, using abandoned ships as our targets. I knew how little time we would have. But I also knew this was our best chance to end Kronos' invasion before it ever started.

"Blackjack, " I said, "set us down on the lowest stern deck."

" _Gotcha, boss,"_ he said. " _Man, I hate seeing that boat."_

"I don't blame you buddy." I twirled the ring on my finger. "Don't wait for us," I told him.

" _But, boss-"_

"Trust me," I said. "We'll get out ourselves." Blackjack folded his wings and plummeted toward the boat like a black comet. The wind whistled in my ears. I saw monsters patrolling the upper decks of the ship- dracaenae snake-woman, hellhounds, giants, and the humanoid seal-demons known as telkhines- but we zipped by so fast, none of them raised the alarm. We shot down the stern of the boat, and Blackjack spread his wings, lightly coming to a landing on the lowest deck. I climbed off,

 _"Good luck, boss,"_ Blackjack said. " _Don't let 'em turn you into horse meat!"_ With that, my old friend flew off into the night. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it, and Riptide sprang to full size- three feet of deadly celestial bronze glowing in the dusk. Beckendorf pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. I thought it was a map or something. Then I realized it was a photograph, he stared at it in the dim light- the smiling face of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. Even with all the dangerous missions, Beckendorf had been happier this summer than I'd ever seen him.

"We'd make it back to camp, then you can see her again." I promised.

"You bet," he said. "Let's go blow Kronos back into a million of pieces." Beckendorf led the way. We followed a narrow corridor to the service stairwell, just like we'd practiced, but we froze when we heard noises above us.

"I don't care what your noses says!" snarled a half-human, half- dog voice- a telkhine. "The last time you smelled half-blood, it turned out to be a meatloaf sandwich!"

"Meatloaf sandwiches are good!" a second voice snarled. "But this is half-blood scent, I swear, they are onboard!"

" _ **That doesn't sound good."**_ Kurama said as he listened in.

" _Could they be expecting us?"_

" _ **How would they, it's not like…."**_

" _You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

" _ **The spy."**_ Kurama nodded grimly, I tapped Beckendorf on the shoulder, he turned to me and we ducked into a nearby hall with a metal hatch.

"What's up?" he whispered.

"They know we're here, they've been expecting us."

"But that shouldn't possible, only the ones who knew about the plan was the cabin heads."

"Yes be also remember we know we have a spy in our midts, and I don't know anything about the spy, that made things hard so I started searching, didn't you notice how I was looking at all of you with my Sharingan during that meeting when were planing this attack?"

"Yeah I did and when you stared at me I was kinda weird out."

"Rightly so I was scanning through your memories."

"That is a huge violation of my trust."

"Don't worry about it I was only scanning through your memories searching for the word Luke, kinda like using a search bar in a word document, so I didn't see any memories from your youth or any intimate moments with Selena."

"And what did you find?"

"All the cabin heads checkout the one with the most memories that involve Luke is Annabeth but given her history that makes sense, though most of her more recent memories are sour to say the least."

"What about the other campers."

"Well with Memories taking too long I knew there must be a communication path between the spy and the Titan army so I convinced Chrion to let me take over cabin inspection and I have already cleared the Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Ares and your cabin. Demeter cabin is next on my list but it most likely a dead end as well, after that I will look at the Aphrodite cabin, for that I might Ask Annabeth for help."

"So what do we do?"

"We get this thing done and then we use the reality stone to get us out of here. What's the range of the Detonator?"

"About 50 meters."

"Timer delay?"

"Instantaneously, the second I press the button the bombs detonate."

"Hm," I scratched my chin, "Not a whole lot to work with."

"Any Ideas?"

"Let's get to the engine room, then I'll cause a distraction, you finish the job, I leave a Bunshin with you, tell my clone when you're finished, my clone with get you off the ship, then you make your way back to camp, I'll be right behind you."

"You better make it back, Annabeth will flay me alive if you die."

"I made her an oath." I formed a hand sign. "Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu."

"If monsters see you with they be fooled?"

"Mokuton Bunshins are very well made, only one with my Visual prowess can distinguish them." I ran off in the opposite direction of the engine room and started throwing explosive tags on the walls detonating them every 30 seconds drawing as much attention as possible. Eventually I reached the promenade, a big shopping mall that took up the whole middle of the ship, and I stopped cold. In the middle of the courtyard stood a fountain. And in the fountain squatted a giant crab. I'm not talking "giant" like $7. 99 all-you-can-eat Alaskan king crab. I'm talking giant like bigger than the fountain. The monster rose ten feet out of the water. It's shell was mottled blue and green, its pincers longer than my body. If you've ever seen a crab's mouth, all foamy and gross with whiskers and snapping bits, you can imagine this one didn't look any better blown up to billboard size. Its beady black eyes glared at me, and I could see intelligence in them- and hate. The fact that I was the son of the sea god was not going to win me any points with Mr. Crabby. "FFFFfffffff," it hissed, sea foam dripping from its mouth. The smell coming off it was like garbage can full of fish sticks that had been sitting in the sun all week. Alarms blared. Soon I was going to have lots of company and I had to keep moving.

"Susanoo!" I shot a flaming arrow right in between it's eyes and it went up in flames hissing and rolling around but soon it was ash. I ran forward and continued my path of destruction and was soon met with a row of Dracaenae. "Oh for the love of." I held out my left hand and snapped my fingers and all 10 of the dracaenae were transformed into a bunch of cheese wheels, I looked at the ring on my hand, "This control over Reality is awesome, I wonder what I could do with more than one stone."

" _ **You have a mission, to take care of it before messing with the power of the infinity stones."**_ Kurama said

" _You're right Kurama."_ I ran down the hallway and soon a kid charged down. He looked like he'd just woken up from a nap. His armor was half on. He drew his sword and yelled,

"Kronos!" but he sounded more scared than angry.

"Oh for the love of." I expanded my shield and back handed him with it and he slammed into the wall unconscious. Eventually I ran out on the upper ship which seemed eerily deserted, all I had to do was cross to the other side, but I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned to top where I saw Luke no, Kronos standing there.

"It's been a while, Percy Jackson." Kronos said as he held his scythe at his side. "You're late We've been expecting you for days."

"Honestly I'm not surprised I knew you had a spy in our camp, But it matters not to me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am about to crush you with my absolute power."

(Kronos' POV)

I watched as Jackson held out his hand and his chakra flared into existence coating him from head to toe, his armor gained more shapes turning blue, his sword got coated in the blue chakra, then a golden chakra formed underneath the Susanoo and his power skyrocketed.

" **Come and face me if you dare Kronos."** Percy looked at me a board look on his face.

"Kill him!" I shouted and the gathered monsters charged in at Percy but he vanished and I could only stand in shock as he appeared in front of me a dark smirk on his face, or at least I thought he had one as I couldn't see his face.

" **Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki."** Percy said and before I could asked what he meant the gathered monsters dissolved into dust, only Nakamura and I were still standing. " **Do you see it now, Kronos?"** Percy said, " **The gap between us, even your mother fled in terror from the power of Kurama and with the power of the Sharingan on my side you have no power to even scratch me."**

" _S-S-such speed I didn't even see him move."_ I swung my scythe at him but Percy grabbed the blade with his armored hand and he looked at me.

" **You you really think that it was that easy?"** Percy grabbed my arm and a rush of power flowed through my arm and then it stopped responding to my commands, I jumped away and when I looked at it the arm was compelely petrified.

"W-what did you do?!"

" **Senjutsu chakra, is rather difficult to control, if you're not careful it can overwhelm you and turn you into a stone statue."** Percy pointed to my arm. " **You will never use that arm again."** Suddenly the power that surrounded Percy dropped and he smiled at me, "It seems our time has come to an end so I bid you adieu, Za Warudo!"

"Za war-" Suddenly a golden light expanded out from Percy and the distinct sound of a stopwatch ticking, I found myself unable to move, my eyes could move but my body wouldn't respond no matter how much I forced it. " _I-I can't move, what is this?"_ I looked around and a seagull that had passed over was hung frozen in mid air, the boat had stopped moving, only one possible explanation came to mind, " _Impossible, he stopped time!"_ Percy strode forward a sick smile on his face and he came to a stop just barely behind me.

"So sad, even as the master of Time you can't move within my world of stopped time." a figure emerged next to him and then it kicked me in the back I moved forward slightly when the kick made contact only to stop moving when the leg removed contact with my back. "Goodbye Kronos." Percy waved his hand in front of his face and started vanishing into thin air, but it wasn't teleportation, it was like he was being eaten by the air.

"I….am the lord of Time…" I said struggling to move, "And I command time TO RESUME!"at my command time unfroze, a commanded I instantly regretted as the momentum of the kick also resumed and I was sent blasting into the lower decks of the ship. "Great, just great." I muttered, "Jackson can stop time and even I, the lord of time, couldn't move, can this day get any worse?" suddenly a click drew my attention and, with horror, I looked up and I realized I was in the engine room and a metric fuck ton of Greek Fire vials with a bomb mechanism. "MOTHER FU-!" The vials exploded in a wave of green fire as they exploded.

(Beckendorf POV)

As Percy's Clone and I stood on the water just inside the maximum range of the detonator, and we watched the boat explode, I could have sworn I heard Kronos shout in pain.

"So did your original manage to get out of there?" I asked the clone.

"I haven't dispersed so, yeah he did, however he got a call from Father so he's gone to the bottom of the Atlantic, I am going to summon some help to get you back to camp," Percy's clone put his fingers in his mouth and made a taxi whistle and out of Percy's shadow Mrs. O'Leary appeared also standing on the water.

"You taught Mrs. O'Leary to use chakra?"

"All beings have the capability to use chakra, but it just took a little bit of work with the Reality stone, and then training." the clone looked at Mrs. O'Leary, "Take Beckendorf back to camp, my Original will be back soon can you do that girl?" Mrs. O'Leary woofed which I can only guess meant, 'yes' Percy's clone helped me on Mrs. O'Leary and then we vanished into the clone's shadow, when we reemerged we were on the shore of Long Island Sound.

"Hey it's Beckendorf!" Connor said he blew the conch horn and soon a crowd had gathered around me, they pelted me with questions but then Annabeth broke through the crowd, when she saw it was only me she looked at me.

"Where's Percy?!" She demanded.

"Lord Poseidon called him under water, he told me he'd be back." I said, Annabeth smiled closing her eyes,

"I should have known better, there's no way Percy could be killed by a weakling Titan."

"That being said Percy left me with a message that all the cabin heads need to hear." We all walked off towards the Big House, When we got there Percy's Cousin Camilla was leaning against the wall,

"Well, looks like the gangs all here," She said stepping forward, "Well minus my cousin, where is he?"

"Why does that matter?" Annabeth asked as she glared at her,

"Yeesh Annabeth, you'd think you would learn to let things go."

"I have trust issues, so cry me a river build a bridge and GET OVER IT!" Annabeth pushed passed her and sat at the table, we all stood in the doorway looking at her "Well, I don't have all day."

"Spoken like a true warrior," A voice said from the corner of the room and Madara Uchiha stepped forward and sat down at the head of the table. "I can see why Percy favors you."

"I still can't believe that Hades let you out of the underworld." Camilla said looking at her ancestor.

"What's done is done, do not dwell on the past, it will lead to ruin." Annabeth said and Madara smiled a bit,

"I see Hamura taught you much in his time training you." Madara said, "I still can't believe Percy was able to find long buried Hyuga DNA in your body." Annabeth's eyes bulged and turned white, "Yeesh enough with the eyes." Annabeth smiled and her eyes returned to normal.

"Anyway." Annabeth looked at all of us, "We have it on good authority that the Titan's army is amassing in the west on Mount Othrys,"

"And where did this information come from?" Clarisse asked.

"From me." a new voice called and Nico Di Angelo stepped out of the shadows, his face was shallow and there were dark circles under his eyes.

" _Poor kid, looks like he hasn't slept in weeks."_ I thought as I looked at him, he had changed since I last saw him, he had a small bag on his back, and I heard Annabeth Gasp.

"Ah, Mr. Di Angelo," Madara said looking at him, "I was wondering when you'd join us, and I see you bought a guest."

"The stories weren't just that then," Nico looked at him, "You are a very talented sensory type."

"You did very poor work, you shouldn't have done what you did without me, Annabeth or Percy there."

"I know, but I had to act fast, The great snake was trying to capture him."

"Who?" I asked looking back and forth between Madara and Nico, "are you talking about?"

"Shukaku, the sand Spirit," Nico looked at me, "The last of the Biju master of the desert." Nico rubbed his eyes, "However in my haste I constructed the seal poorly and am now unable to sleep for fear of the Shukaku within me, I had no choice."

"I shall repair your seal later Nico." Annabeth put her hand on Nico's shoulder, "But for now." Annabeth held out her hand and five kanji formed on each finger. "Goju Fuin!"

"Wait!" Nico grabbed her hand, "I have more information to give first, then you place the seal."

"What more intel do you have?"

"Kiros keeps the power stone close to him at all times, he never lets it out of his sight."

"Considering what we know about those stones it is a wise policy." Madara said, "However I wonder how you got so close to those Titan."

"I borrowed my father's helm in order to hide in plain sight, from there I learned of the plans,"

"What have you learned?" Annabeth asked.

"There was a small incident in the Underworld about 8 months ago, my stepmother Persephone called Percy, Thalia and I to help her retrieve a mighty weapon, something made without my father's consent or permission, and in its hilt, one of the five keys of Hades, it was to be the new symbol of my father's power."

"The Blade of Hades, Percy told me about that, and the Titan who Percy tossed into the river Lethe." Annabeth nodded, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It was a distraction, it was a good tool to have but what Kronos was really after was a map that was supposed to lead him to some very powerful weapons, things that have only been wielded by gods." Nico pulled out a book and tossed it on the table. "These weapons, in the wrong hands could doom the gods, Fortunately I My father never let's that map out of his sight and if he must its under heavy enchantment that would take months to break without the right words of power." I picked up the book and opened it,

"Blades of Exile, of Athena, Of Chaos, Of Artemis, Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny," I muttered looking them all over, "Even My Father would take years to make times like this."

"No, because they have already been made, they were the weapons of the Ghost of Sparta," Everyone gasped,

"Uh can someone fill me in on who this 'Ghost of Sparta' is?" Madara asked

"He was a child of Zeus, but learned to serve Ares, who granted him power but in exchange for the power, he was tricked into slaughtering his own." Nico looked at him, "Eventually he got tired of being the Gods' Puppet and turned on them, Killing Gods, Mortals, and Titans alike, none were spared his wrath."

"How do you kill a god?"

"It's not easy but if you do enough damage to the gods physical form you can dispel them for a time but they will reform." Nico looked around. "Well this proved to be a blessing in disguise, the gods had been possessed by the ancient evils from Pandora's Box, Kratos had opened the box and the evils possessed the gods,"

"Which gods and goddess fell?" Madara asked.

"Charon, Ares, Erinyes she's the daughter of Thanatos, then he killed Thanatos, then he killed Prometheus, followed by Athena,"

"Mom got the axe too?!" Annabeth looked at Nico,

"Sword, but yes she died shielding Zeus from the fatal blow, then he killed the 3 fates."

"HOW?!" everyone asked as we looked at Nico,

"I don't know okay!" Nico glared, "Now stop interrupting me," Nico coughed, "Next he Killed Poseidon, then he tried to Kill Zeus but failed only to fall into the underworld and he killed my dad next, after that he killed Helios, then Hermes fell, next was Hercules, the next to be conquered was Aphrodite but not in the sense your thinking,"

"He slept with my mom?!" Silena shouting as she jumped up.

"YES AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME?!" Nico glared at her,

"Sorry," Silena shrank back and Nico took a deep breath.

"Then Kronos fell yeah I'm sure he's rather pissed at that, after that Hephaestus fell Next to fall was Hera,"

"Good riddance." Annabeth muttered under her breath,

"With none to stand in his way, Kratos killed Zeus and Gaia simultaneously."

"He killed a primordial?!"

"Yes, but as I said in time they all reformed, this whole series of events were caused by the evils of the titan war that where trapped in pandora's box which caused Zeus to turn on his son."

"And what about his weapons?" I asked looking at Nico.

"I have no idea, where they could be, from what I've heard from ghosts who were around during Kratos' time they've given me hints but nothing about any form of location and this map that comes with it is illegible to all who try, its writing isn't greek but I don't know who can read it." Nico shook his head, "Even with the Percy's rinnegan it was illegible."

"Speaking of Percy," Camilla said gaining our attention, "He's with his father right?"

"Yes." I said, "His clone told me that his father had called him," I looked around, "There is one thing that Percy told me." Everyone looked at me. "While everyone in this room is clear, the spy that Kronos has planted among us has more access than we thought, they were able to prepare for our attack, if Percy hadn't been able to piece together the information he heard from some of the monsters our plan would have been foiled."

"He told me he had checked most of the cabins, but still had no as of yet has found no spy." Chiron spoke, "But I don't know which ones are left."

"Aphrodite and Demeter." I said looking at him, just then the door opened and Percy walked in slamming the door behind him,

"No good, stuck up." Percy muttered under his breath, "Didn't do anything to help, I'll show him, I'll shove my foot up his ass and wear him as a boot."

"Uh," Annabeth said looking at him, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just Triton, he's a total ass." Percy sat down next to her, "He kept treating me like I did nothing to help in the war effort." Percy put his feet on the table and started twirling his pen all the while grumbling insults against his half brother under his breath.

"Percy, feet off the table." Annabeth tugged on Percy's ear and he did as she told him,

"Ha!" Clarisse laughed, "You're whipped Jackson."

"You really think that?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow and Annabeth giggled.

"She tells you what to do and you do it." Annabeth and Percy laughed again,

"Please if you knew half the things we knew you'd be taking a very different tone." Annabeth said she interlaced her fingers with Percy's and I smiled a bit as I held Silena's hand.

"By the way Percy." I said gaining the Son of the Sea God's attention, "I got to thank you for the save back there, if you hadn't put two and two together I might have blown myself up in order to complete our mission." Percy smiled at me and I felt Silena's hand tighten around mine, I looked at her and I looked at her and she had a sickly sweet smile on her face that promised pain.

"You were planning on doing what now?" Silena asked.

" _Uh oh."_ I thought as her grip tightened,

"Chiron," Silena looked at the aged centaur, "I need to teach Beckendorf here a couple of lessons so I'll see you all at dinner." Silena dragged me by my ear and marched out of the big house.

(Percy POV)

As I watched Beckendorf be man handled by his girlfriend/future fiance (Beckendorf told me he has plans to propose to her) I smiled a bit, then I turned to Chiron.

"Dad told me that there was something you need to tell me, about the great prophecy, and a threat to Olympus." I said, Chiron's shoulders sagged, but he didn't look surprised.

"I've dreaded this day, very well. Annabeth, we will show Percy the truth, all of it. Let's go to the attic." Chiron said, Annabeth gulped a bit and I walked with her up to the attic, I looked at her Annabeth had always been beautiful to me but now there was no one who could match her beauty, her strength and most of all her will to keep moving forward, in a way she reminded me of Hinata Hyuga from what Kurama showed me, Annabeth turned and saw me looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Just trying to make a list of all the things that I love about you."

"How's that going?"

"It would be easier to hold the sky than make a list that I can't find an end to."

"You're a dork."

"Maybe," I smile a bit, "but I'm your dork." Annabeth rolled her eyes, then we opened the attic and we walked over to the window. On a three-legged stool sat the Oracle-a shriveled female mummy m a tie-dyed dress. Tufts of black hair clung to her skull. Glassy eyes stared out of her leathery face. Just looking at her made my skin crawl. If you wanted to leave camp during the summer, it used to be you had to come up here to get a quest. This summer, that rule had been tossed. Campers left all the time on combat missions. We had no choice if we wanted to stop Kronos. Still, I remembered too well the strange green mist-the spirit of the Oracle-that lived inside the mummy. She looked lifeless now, but whenever she spoke a prophecy, she moved. Sometimes fog gushed out of her mouth and created strange shapes. Once, she'd even left the attic and taken a little zombie stroll into the woods to deliver a message. I wasn't sure what she'd do for the 'Great Prophecy.' I half expected her to start tap dancing or something. But she just sat there like she was dead-which she was. "I never understood this," I whispered.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Why it's a mummy. "

"Percy, she didn't used to be a mummy. For thousands of years the spirit of the Oracle lived inside a beautiful maiden. The spirit would be passed on from generation to generation. Chiron told me she was like that fifty years ago." Annabeth pointed at the mummy. "But she was the last."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough." I shrugged my shoulders, "So, now what?" Annabeth approached the mummy and held out her palms.

"O, Oracle, the time is at hand. I ask for the Great Prophecy." I braced myself, but the mummy didn't move. Instead, Annabeth approached and unclasped one of its necklaces. I'd never paid too much attention to its jewelry before. I figured it was just hippie love beads and stuff. But when Annabeth turned toward me, she was holding a leather pouch-like a Native American medicine pouch on a cord braided with feathers. She opened the bag and took out a roll of parchment no bigger than her pinky.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I glared at her, "all these years, ALL. THESE. YEARS, and it was wrapped around her neck."

"Percy, the time wasn't right, " Annabeth said. "Believe me, I read this when I was ten years old, and I still have nightmares about it."

"Well any time you want to talk about your nightmares, just let me know,"

"Let's get this over with, I don't want to hear that prophecy again but if I won't abandon you, just as you never did." When we walked back to the war council, Clarisse had a neutral face I could sense her rage and displeasure.

"What's up Clarisse," I said gaining the daughter of Ares' attention, "you seem pissed." Clarisse and I had reach a mutual understanding over the last year, while we weren't the best of friends we had the bond of warriors which Clarisse said was the strongest connection, I agreed in some areas and disagreed in others.

"It's about a flying chariot that our cabin helped the Apollo cabin snag but they got to keep it."

"Oh come on Clarisse, not this again," Michel Yew said rolling his eyes,

"We found it, yet you claim it!" Clarisse slammed her palm on the table, I sighed and pulled out a scroll and unfurled it.

"Let it never be said I never gave you anything." I slammed my palm and two objects appeared, "Before you Clarisse are two weapons, one I have created using my rinnegan as a base and Beckendorf's help to forge, the other you might recognize as the Kubikiribōchō." Clarisse picked up the blade and had a very sick gleam in her eye, "Don't get too excited just yet." I tossed her the shield, "this bad boy has several abilities, the first shoots chains out at enemies, tying them up and putting them in a very bad position, the second allows you to create an aura of Defense bolstering the power of your alles as well as increasing the defenses of anyone within a 55 meter radius. It's final ability allows it to the user allows the shield to breath fire which heat rivals flames the Amaterasu."

"This looks like one of my dad's shields, how did you get this?"

"I already said I had Beckendorf built it from scratch, but if you must know I got from a game in introduced Thanatos to."

"Percy," Annabeth said holding my hand, "I think it's time we stopped stalling and we tell them what we came here for." I nodded and pulled out the necklace we grabbed from the Oracle, then I pulled out the paper that held my destiny written, I activated my sharingan to ensure my dyslexia didn't affect the clarity of the prophecy as a misspoken word could mean a different prophecy.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep." My blood ran cold as I read the next line, "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze." The room fell silent as I finished the last line of the prophecy, finally Connor Stoll spoke,

"Raise is good, isn't it?" He said

"Not raise," Madara said, "R-a-z-e means destroy. "

"Obliterate," Annabeth said. "Annihilate. Turn to rubble." The room fell silent again.

"Well that's fucking ominous." Camilla said breaking the silence after that bombshell Chiron sighed and looked at all of us, in the way the light was shining in the room he looked a thousand years older, which considering how old he was that was shocked me a bit.

"My dad mentioned another threat, I have many ideas and Keto isn't one of them." I said

"Keto is not an issue?" Chiron asked looking surprised.

"Yes," I nodded, "Zetsu." A human-like facial features and a proper eye, as well as unusually rounded teeth his Venus flytrap-like protrusions were not fully formed, rose up from the ground.

"You called Percy-sama?" the plant man asked

"Yeah, I did," I glared at him, "What info do you have on Keto and the other threats I asked you to look into."

"Yeah, yeah," Zetsu said rolling his eyes, "You're worse than Madara."

"I take offence to that Zetsu." Madara said stepping out of the shadows.

"M-M-M-M-Madara-sama?!"

"Still remember me Zetsu." Madara crossed his arms then he turned to me, "I still wonder why you took the time to research White Zetsus you know what they are remnants of right?"

"Do you take me for a fool Sensei?" I raised an eyebrow, "you taught me everything I know and you told me about the mistakes that you made and how to avoid them." Madara smiled a bit.

"Fair enough, just make sure you know what you are messing with."

"Zetsu," I said gaining the plant man's attention, "report."

"The other threats you asked me to investigate have been dealt with," Zetsu replied, "only the greatest remains." I looked at Chiron who nodded and picked up a bronze goblet from the snack table. He tossed water onto the hot plate where we usually melted nacho cheese. Steam billowed up, making a rainbow in the fluorescent lights. Chiron fished a golden drachma out of his pouch, tossed it through the mist.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat." Chiron said as the mist shimmered. I saw the familiar image of a smoldering volcano-Mount St. Helens. As I watched, the side of the mountain exploded. Fire, ash, and lava rolled out a newscaster's voice was saying.

"-even larger than last year's eruption, and geologists warn that the mountain may not be done." I knew all about last year's eruption, I'd caused it. But this explosion was much worse, the mountain tore itself apart, collapsing inward, and an enormous form rose out of the smoke and lava like it was emerging from a manhole. I knew the Mist would keep the humans from seeing it clearly, because otherwise what I saw would've caused panic and riots across the entire United States. The giant was almost as big as Kurama and even my demigod eyes couldn't make out its exact form through the ash and fire, but it was vaguely humanoid and so huge it could've used the Chrysler Building as a baseball bat. The mountain shook with a horrible rumbling, as if the monster were laughing.

"It's him," I said. "Typhon." Chiron nodded grimmly.

"The most horrible monster of all, the biggest single threat the gods ever faced. He has been freed from under the mountain at last. But this scene is from two days ago. Here is what is happening today. " Chiron waved his hand and the image changed. I saw a bank of storm clouds rolling across the Midwest plains. Lightning flickered. Lines of tornadoes destroyed everything in their path-ripping up houses and trailers, tossing cars around like Matchbox toys.

"Monumental floods," an announcer was saying. "Five states declared disaster areas as the freak storm system sweeps east, continuing its path of destruction." The cameras zoomed in on a column of storm bearing down on some Midwest city. I couldn't tell which one. Inside the storm I could see the giant-just small glimpses of his true form: a smoky arm, a dark clawed hand the size of a city block. His angry roar rolled across the plains like a nuclear blast. Other smaller forms darted through the clouds, circling the monster. I saw flashes of light, and I realized the giant was trying to swat them. I squinted and thought I saw a golden chariot flying into the blackness. Then some kind of huge monstrous owl-dived in to attack the giant.

"The gods?" I said.

"Yes, Percy," Chiron said. "They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward-toward New York. Toward Olympus." My eyes narrowed and looked at Madara,

"Sensei, can you offer any help, slow Typhon's approach?"

"I don't see why not," Madara said looking at me, "With the power of the Rinnegan I'm sure I could force him to retreat, if not dispel him."

"Will you go help?" Madara nodded and dashed out of the door, I looked around the room and then I thought of something, "This is a trap, a trick Kronos is trying to misdirect us."

"How so?" Chiron asked.

"This is how he operates, he makes something big and obvious to let him sneak in the shadows," I stood up, "he plans to strike at Olympus while the gods aren't there, it is up to us defend Olympus."

"He did," Travis Stoll reminded me. "But you sunk his ship." Everyone was looking at me. They wanted some good news. They wanted to believe that at least I'd given them a little bit of hope. I glanced at Annabeth. I could tell we were thinking the same thing,

"What if the Princess Andromeda was a ploy? What if Kronos let us blow up that ship so we'd lower our guard?" I asked the room fell silent, "It fit his MO."

"Well," Chiron said, "I think that's enough for one night. " He waved his hand and the steam dissipated. The stormy battle of Typhon and the gods disappeared, after the cabin heads dismissed the meeting Annabeth and I walked out of the Big House arm in arm, soon Nico caught up to,

"Hey Nico." I said smiling,

"Can you help me out with the seal even Shukaku is getting restless." He asked,

"Sure." I placed a hand on Nico's stomach and channeled chakra, "Hakke Fuin," I channeled chakra and pulled at Shukaku's chakra and guided it towards the new seal and handed him the key to the seal. "Here this will help you sleep now."

"Thanks Percy." Nico walked off towards his bone cabin that he made for himself, Annabeth and I walked back towards my cabin and I opened the door allowing Annabeth to walk in first. Now normally there was a rule against two campers from other cabins from sleeping in the same cabin especially alone but since no one was willing to cross me they left us alone. Annabeth and I got into our PJ's but for me I was just in my boxers as Annabeth complained when I didn't, not that I argued, I learned a long time ago not to argue with Annabeth, she destroyed me in every argument but the advantage I held is should couldn't make the 'you'll sleep on the couch' threat work as she'd join me there anyway, Annabeth layed down on my chest and looked up at me.

"So do you think Madara will be able to help?" Annabeth asked, I looked down at her running my hand through her hair.

"If he can't beat Typhon then Madara will at least weaken him to the point where Typhon can be destroyed."

"Are you scared?"

"To be honest a little, if the prophecy is to be believed then this might be my final days." I wrapped my arm around her, "but even if they are then I am glad that I met you."

"I do love you, but I know that it will take more than a Titan to best you."

"You once told me that Heroes work themselves to death trying to fight prophecies but in the end they are inevitable."

"Yeah, where is this going?"

"I think it's better if we don't focus on the Prophecy," I Kissed her forehead, "I know that we can do anything as long as we fight side by side."

"I know you have more on your mind then just the prophecy."

"Yeah, I do." I looked up at the ceiling, "It's about Indra and Asura."

"What about them?"

"Well they are bound together by their conflict, so one is reborn so is the other."

"Yeah,"

"Yet I have seen no sign of him."

"Where is this going?"

"I think that there is another camp for Demigods out there and Asura's reincarnation is there."

"Why do you think that?"

"Do your remember when Clarisse returned from her adventures in the Labyrinth?"

"Yeah."

"Well I mentioned another group of demigods that we would be able to ask for help to which Chiron said there wasn't, but he flinched when I mentioned it."

"That reminds me," Annabeth looked at me. "When I was kidnapped by Kronos I tried to use my stand in order to find demigods in the area I could get an Iris message to ask for help and I found a camp in San Francisco, the weird thing is they were writing in Latin."

"Latin, but we don't know Latin."

"Yes but do you know who did?"

"The Romans?"

"And we have a bad history with the Romans."

"How bad?"

"My mom has the worst history," Annabeth said, "I've heard her mutter things when she thinks that no one is listening."

"Like what?"

"I don't remember 100% of it, any advice?"

"I have one," I activated my sharingan, "Look into my eyes." When she looked the world around us swirled, we were on mount Olympus, Annabeth was no more than 8. I saw the council of the gods breaking and Annabeth walked up to her mother but Athena didn't seem to notice she was muttering to herself.

"I carried a shield and spear," Athena growled, "I held victory in my hand, now I am Replaced, sacked looted like a trophy and carted off away from my beloved homeland. I lost so much, I will never forgive, or forget, my children will destroy them all."

"Wow." I said looking at my version of Annabeth. "Your mom's unhinged."

"I've never seen her like this before or since." Annabeth said,

"What do you think she's talking about?"

"I don't know, the only thing I can think of is something that happened in Athens but I don't know." Annabeth wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't want to see this anymore."

"Alright." I shattered the illusion and looked at Annabeth her gray eyes looking into my red ones, "we'll figure this all out tomorrow," I deactivated my sharingan and closed my eyes.

"Hey Percy?" I opened one eye and looked at Annabeth who was looking at me, "I have a question I'd like to ask you."

"Go ahead." I smiled.

"What do you think about BDSM?" My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped, my face went red then I pictured Annabeth in a tight leather outfit then I pictured her tied up with ropes unable to move, which caused my nose to bleed. "Like the idea I take it?"

"I don't know what I find hotter, you tied up at my beck and call, or you in a tight leather outfit."

"I could always wear the outfit when I'm tied up." Annabeth pinned my arms to the bed and then seductively bites my earlobe, "or would you like it better if I had you tied up and at my mercy." I let loose a small aroused growl and flipped us pinning Annabeth a small predatory grin on my face.

"Let's be honest my dear, you know you can't control me." I bit the crook of her neck and sucked on it, Annabeth moaned.

"Percy," Annabeth struggled, "as much as I'd like you to we can't have sex now,"

"Why not." I asked looking at her.

"Let's face it, if we have sex then I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"True." I smiled, "plus I can't have our master strategist out of commission because I fucked her brains out." Annabeth kissed me and smiled,

"You Casanova." I let go of her arms and layed down and pulled Annabeth close to me, knowing that no matter what the prophecy said about my future I would fight tooth, nail and fire to make sure Annabeth and I were always side by side, soon I heard Annabeth's breathing change indicating she was asleep.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." I kissed her forehead, and followed her into the realm of the unconscious.


End file.
